Dummy's Guide to Living or Surviving with Ninjas
by Ivy Moonlit Rose
Summary: Here is- Among the Damned: Dummy's Guide to Living or Surviving with Ninjas. Who would have thought World War 3 would be caused by ninjas from another world? We should have never allowed the Akatsuki in our lives; they caused more ninjas to show up. Here's the guide and use it well. Most important rule, falling in love with said ninjas would be stupid. adventure/humor/romance
1. Chapter 1: Lights Out

Okay this is the new story that 1zara-uchiha1 and I are working on. We hope you enjoy reading it. We don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

Last thing then you can start reading. Each chapter will begin with a note as this is the dummy's guide. The notes are dos and don'ts as well as facts. Anyways, you may now begin reading.

* * *

_Among the Damned: Dummy's Guide to Living (or Surviving) with Ninjas_

**Chapter 1**

_**Note: Never call out hello**_

~Kahlan's POV

I'm sitting on the couch with my legs close holding tightly onto a pillow. Lightning flashes outside and the thunder rumbles like a hungry beast. But all of my attention is on the horror movie playing in front of me. My roommate and friend Laura is at work.

My eyes stay transfixed unable to move. Once again lightning flashes, it brightens the living room more than the light coming from the kitchen. My eyes widen as the man starts getting dragged into the wall.

Suddenly there is a loud boom and the power goes out. I scream jumping slightly into the air and landing back on the couch. Clutching the pillow tightly, I close my eyes to calm down my racing heart.

With a deep breath, I open my eyes and slowly lower my feet to the floor, afraid something will grab me and pull me under the couch. With nothing happening, I start standing up. I blindly make my way to the kitchen where the emergency candles and flashlights are at.

Of course I trip a few times and swear under my breath. I try to make as little noise as possible. Reaching the kitchen I listen for any noise besides the pounding of my heart. Hearing nothing but the rumbling of the thunder and the howling of the wind I head over to the counter holding my hands out. I fumble around a few minutes in the drawers until I find a flashlight. With a sigh of relief I turn it on.

I go to search for the candles when I hear a loud crash coming from the backyard. A small squeak escapes from me and it takes all of my control to not run and hide. There's more crashing and I just mumble screw it and run out of the room. I rush to my room since I have some weapons in my room. I have them just in case of a zombie apocalypse.

Inside my room I head over to the closet that's still wide open. My eyes scan over the few swords inside. Reaching for the smallest one, I weight in my hands. It feels light and easy to carry. Pulling the scabbard I notice that the sword looks polished as well as sharp, after all it's been a while since I messed with any of them. With a nod, I close the closet then slowly make my way back to the kitchen.

I hear voices, but I'm unable to tell what they are saying. Slowly, I push the kitchen door open. Not that it matters because the wind starts howling again ripping the door handle from my grasp causing it to bang against the house. I wince from the loud noise as lightning lights up the woods and the backyard.

"Hello," I call out as the wind dies down a little bit.

I start walking forward, my eyes constantly looking around. At the same time I'm trying to push away the thought of any monster possibly jumping out to eat me or anything else scary. I feel a few drops of water fall from the pitch black sky. Lightning flashes and I swear I see something standing next to one of the trees in the forest. For a moment I'm reminded of the time I swear I saw Jeepers Creepers standing outside my bedroom window on a similar time like this when I was twelve.

"I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it," I call out shivering from the cold as the rain starts pouring down.

The wind picks up again sounding like a shrill scream instead of a howl. There's no reply and I take a few more cautious step forward. I shine the flashlight in the direction I saw the figure standing at but notice that it's gone.

"Like we're fucking scared of you bitch," says a voice that sounds like a man.

I scream not knowing where the voice came from. Quickly spinning around, I go to run only to see a tall figure standing in front of me. I look up to see red eyes. I scream again the thoughts monster and demon take root in my mind.

Bringing the sword up (it's still in the scabbard) I go to swing but the monster or demon quickly catches it. With wide eyes I just let it go along with the flashlight and go to run the other way. A hand reaches out for me and quickly I do the limbo duck as I slide across the now slick ground.

"Catch her," I hear another man voice says. It sounds cold and harsh.

"This should fucking be a fun chase," says the first voice then it cackles.

"No," I yell.

Pushing myself off the muddy ground, I rush to the door. Another figure appears in front of me. With a quick twist and leap into the air, I soar over the figure and land behind them. Thank goodness for being in gymnastics, even if it was for a year. Except when I land I hear a pop and my feet slide away from me thanks to the mud. However, I push through that and lunge myself through the open door.

Just as I think I'm safe I feel the presence of something standing over me. Quickly, I try to push myself up and make a run for it, but I'm kick back down to the floor. I cry out from the hard kick as whatever it is holds me down to the cold kitchen floor.

"Damn it I wanted to fucking chase the bitch," once again says the first voice.

"Shut it baka," another voice belonging to a man speaks up.

What if it's just monsters or whatever taking human form? I try to get up but I get pushed down and more pressure is added to my back. Tears burn my eyes and start leaving a hot trail down my cheeks knowing I'm going to die. Damn it, I refuse to cry. Taking a deep breath I hold back the rest of my tears.

With all of the horror movies I've watched, I thought I would have been a lot smarter than to check out the noise. Turns out that was a complete lie because like a fool I went to go check. Now it's leading up to the final moments of my life. My hands clench into fist wondering if anyone would care if I'm gone or dead.

"Please," I say. "If you're going to kill me just do it quickly."

"My fucking pleasure; it has been a while since I fucking last sacrificed someone."

"You're not going to kill her," says the voice of the second man monster/demon/thing.

Suddenly I'm lifted up of the ground, my feet dangling just above the floor. My pale green eyes clash with red eyes once again for a split second before the demon spins me around. Closing my eyes, I await for the blow that will end my life.

_Mom, dad I'm so sorry. I wish you had gotten a chance to know me better. I wish that I could have been the perfect daughter that you wanted. I wish that I was brave enough to tell you that I wish you were home more often, or that I wanted to try things that I like, or that you could have paid a little attention to me. Know what, I take all of that back. _

"Open your eyes," the sound of the second voice commands.

Trembling, I slowly open my eyes. Standing in front of me is a man with orange hair with piercings littering his face. His eyes look grey with ripples like water. My eyes scan around the kitchen to see seven other men and one woman. They look like they're slightly covered in ashes as well as being soaked from the rain. I look back at the man in front of me as the lightning flashes. Not being able to take anymore, for the first time I faint hoping that my death will come soon.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That's the end of the first chapter. The second chapter will be posted on Friday. We really do hope you enjoy this story. Please review it will make us happy. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Okay this is the new story that 1zara-uchiha1 and I are working on. We hope you enjoy reading it. We don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Note: Don't refuse people with weapons **_

~Laura's POV

I glance to the window beside me as I place down the order for table 3. It's raining like heck out there and I'm going to have to walk home in it… maybe I can borrow an umbrella from my boss! Hopefully she does seeing as she loves buying lots of things for no reason at all… maybe she has a spare umbrella!

"Stop daydreaming Laura and get back to work," my co-worker, Luke says while tapping my back with his COLD metal notepad!

"AHH Luke its metal!" I yell while backing away from the metal notepad and its master, Luke. He rolls his eyes while looking cool in the Sebastian Cosplay from Black Butler.

Right now I'm at work as a waitress at a Cosplay café just a few miles from my apartment with Kahlan who is cool and is my anime pal.

Aha I am obsessed with anime and manga seeing as all my clothes are Cosplay outfits or kimono styled dresses and/or shirts.

"Evil person," I say while walking back to the kitchen and putting my red and white checker apron up on my holder thingy. "Mimi I'm done!" I call out into the kitchen to our great chef Mimi; as Luke walks through the door all posh like and also puts his plain white apron up.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute!" she calls back as I go to the girl's changing rooms to change out of my work uniform which is a red knee-length skirt, knee high white socks with red ribbons on them and puffy white shirt along with the checker apron.

I happily jog/skip (it's a mix of the two) into the female changing room and see my boss, Yukiko or as we all call her Yuki, changing out of her kimono; its red silk with a white cherry blossom design with a white obi which is the sash. Yukiko is ¾ Japanese and ¼ American; I think she's in her early 30s right now, I'm not sure seeing as I've only known her for 9 months.

"Hey Yuki can I borrow a Japanese umbrella? It's raining really badly outside," I say while adding puppy eyes for effect which normally works against my boss, she loves baby animals; heck she has 3 cats at home, 1 mummy cat, Miki and 2 sons, Kaoru and Kai.

Yuki looks up from undoing her sash and to me with a light smile on her pale face.

"Sure, just bring it back when you can," I nod quickly and scramble through my locker till I find my light orange kimono with white sash. It has a vine design on it while the vines are white to match the sash.

I quickly change out of my uniform and into my kimono as it reaches my knees, the sleeves go pass my hands so I have to pull them up to pick up stuff; did I mention I make all of my kimonos… well most of them?

I quickly grab my zori shoes which are sandals you wear with kimonos but you normally have tabi on with them, tabi are the socks but I'm only wearing the zori. The zori look like Jiraiya's from Naruto! They have the little block bits on the bottom of them.

I quickly put them on and race to Yuki's office where she is right now.

"Here," she says while handing me a white umbrella with orange flames… IT MATCHES MY KIMONO! I grin happily while spinning round with it. I love this umbrella~ "remember to either bring it in when you can or pay $8 for it," she says while giving me a tap on the shoulder and leading me slowly out the café door with the lovely umbrella still in my hands.

"See ya Yuki~ See ya everyone else who is still in the café~" I call back while waving my hand. I hear some responds as I push open the school umbrella and start walking home. I know what you're thinking, why is this girl wearing a kimono when she's in America? I love Japan and wearing Japanese clothes but I want to LIVE in America but VISIT Japan.

As I easily walk through the streets with my umbrella keeping me dry, I think… it's pretty stormy and I bet 1 to 5 that we're gonna have thunder and lighten overnight like it was an hour or so ago.

I sigh at the thought but it is fine since I suck at noticing fear, like one time I had a knife to my throat and I thought it was a big game… wasn't funny when I had a small cut on my shoulder from said knife and I still have the small scar on shoulder today.

As I get to my apartment which I share with my best friend, Kahlan, I notice that the lights are all out… must have been the thunder and lightning.

I shrug it off as I slowly open the door and slip off my zori near the front door. It's almost 9pm already and I'm just coming home.

"Kahlan~! I'm home~! Yuki let me borrow this super cool umbrella which matches my kimono~!" I sing slightly while slowly placing the umbrella near the door and taking the kanzashi which is a hair ornaments, it's a cherry blossom branch like ornament, out of my hair and settle it down on the table in the hallway.

I listen carefully and hear nothing at all… where is Kahlan?

"Kahlan~ where are you~? It isn't time for hide and seek ya know~!" whoa I feel like Kushina from Naruto saying' 'Ya know'. I grin to myself while looking into the kitchen and seeing no one.

"Damn it where are you Kahlan?!" I yell slightly getting frustrated at not being able to find my friend and roommate. I mean it's a pretty good size apartment, how hard is it to find 1 person?! Whoa I need to breathe.

I take a few deep breaths and continue on my search. As I walk through our apartment bare footed I remember something… I haven't checked the living room yet.

I slowly tip-toe towards the living room hoping and probably failing seeing as I was yelling through the house before, that she doesn't know I'm coming to the living room.

"1… 2… 3…4…" I start slowly while I make my way towards the door on tip-toes.

"5, yeah," a voice behind me whispers close to my ear which makes me think… Kahlan's voice isn't low or guy like OR end with a 'yeah'. Confused, I turn round and a bright blue eye while the other eye is covered by his hair… cool.

Me being me and not having any sense of being scared or fear but when it comes to my weird fears of dogs and transport and other things, I wave while grinning, "Hiii~" I sing as I leave said guy looking confused. "What cha doing at my apartment?" I ask being me as said guy shakes his head.

He grabs my arm roughly and easily drags me into the living room as many more pairs of eyes greet me, and me being me again… I wave.

"Hello~" I sing while grinning, some of the people shake their heads while most of them don't do anything at all… not even a wave… ducks.

"Soo… how is everyone?" I ask cheerfully as some of the people look to one another… probably questioning my sanity seeing as like 9 strangers are in our house… ha I've done worse.

"You do understand your situation right now?" a different guy asks and I quickly see he has like ripples like eyes seeing as they are grey with ripples in his eyes… whoa they look like water!

"I kinder do but in a way I do not," I say while nodding my head making it look like I completely understand when I am slightly confused.

He shakes his head slightly while looking down to the sofas… HEY THERE'S KAHLAN! That girl blanked me when I was calling her but then again she does look like she's sleeping… damn how can I be so calm when burglars are in my house?! Then again if they were burglars they would be stealing my stuff which they are not doing… so what are they?

I look to the blue eye guy from before and notice he is holding… it looks like a kunai in this horrible light… uh oh.

"Can one of you turn on a light? I can't see much you know," I ask nicely-ish… damn I really sound like Kushina. They all have weird eyes from what I can see… damn one of them has red and green eyes like a Christmas tree… lucky bugger he/she is.

"She should be awaking any minute now," the ripple eye guy says while looking at Kahlan before turning back to me. Again… me being me… I wave which he sighs a tiny bit at… heehee… well I'm bored now.

Oh very nice… they all ignored me… I feel sooo loved right now.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**The end of chapter two and we hope you like it. Starting now every Friday there will be a new chapter unless something happens to cause a delay. Thank you for reading, reviewing adding to favorite and/or alerts. Please review, reading reviews make us happy. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Protect

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Note: Don't refuse people with weapons continued**_

~Kahlan's POV

My goodness, my head hurts like hell. Did I fall of the bed again? Well, whatever is under me is soft and squishy kind of like my bed but less room to move around. So, I couldn't have fallen of my bed. Did I fall asleep on the couch again?

Groaning, I bring my hand up to my head as I slowly sit up. I groan a little more as it feels like the room spins. Slowly I open my eyes wondering why the evil sunlight isn't shining brightly in my face like it does every evil morning.

With a shrug, I look down at myself. I'm wearing wet muddy clothes. Yuck, and now I realize my ankle feels sore. Wait a minute, those people, or monsters, whatever came after me. Or was that all a dream?

Looking around the room I notice a total of nine people, at least that's what it looks like; it is hard to tell with such little light. Holy hell it wasn't a dream. Okay I need to keep calm and figure out what to do before Laura gets home. I have to keep her safe. Wait a minute why am I still alive? I thought they would have me killed by now.

"Kahlan," I hear Laura call out. My eyes slightly widen as I turn in the direction I hear her voice. "So you were asleep."

"What are you doing here," I ask jumping off the couch. Immediately my ankle starts hurting but I ignore the pain. My priority is to protect Laura.

"I'm finished with work, duh," she replies like it's the most obvious answer.

"If I were you," says a voice from behind as I feel something cold being pressed to my neck. "I wouldn't be turning your back to us."

I slightly raise my right foot to ease the pain in my ankle then freeze. It wouldn't do me any good if I get myself killed and leave Laura unprotected. Okay, I need to analyze the situation. My sword, which I was an idiot to drop, is most likely still out in the rain. Then there are the ones that are in my room. With the speed of these people I won't be able to make it to my room to get another weapon, definitely since I'll be hoping on one foot.

Obviously these people have weapons. The proof is the weapon being held to my throat. So engaging them in some sort of hands on combat is out of the question. Plus, there's nine…ten now seeing as there someone standing behind Laura holding a weapon as well. We're totally out number and they would overpower us.

I could scream but that would cause more damage than help us. With a sigh I let myself relax. Well since I'm not dead yet and neither is Laura that means they want something, otherwise they would have killed us by now. What could they want though?

"Are you listening," asks the voice as it presses the weapon harder against my neck. I feel it slightly break skin and blood rush to it. Hmm…that voice sounds familiar. Oh, I know it's the guy that commanded me to open my eyes.

"Honestly, no I wasn't listening," I reply. Dammit now isn't the time to act sarcastic. I need to do what I always do. Hide all and any emotion. Taking a deep breath I let myself relax even more.

"Just fucking kill her and be done with it," says what's-his-face-number-one.

"Shut up," says what's-his-face-leader. I only call him that because he seems to be the leader. I shouldn't assume this though but there's nothing I can do.

"Fucking lame," Number One says.

"Okay this joke is getting lame," Laura says. Poor innocent Laura doesn't realize this isn't a game, which is why I have to protect her. "Is this all on camera and going to be posted on YouTube? I don't think you'll get many views."

"Laura," I say slowly. She looks at me smiling. "This isn't a joke."

Suddenly the power comes back on. The living room becomes extremely bright. Squeezing my eyes shut, I bring my leg up and kick the man behind me. He grunts slightly removing the weapon away from my neck. I duck down opening my eyes and lunge myself over the couch. The person behind Laura –by the way they are wearing a familiar looking robe with red clouds on it- smirks. Glaring, I push myself off the floor towards the two of them.

"Don't let them get away Deidara," calls out Leader.

"I won't, yeah," replies Deidara. What a weird name.

"Go to hell," I say to Deidara while grabbing Laura's wrist. Quickly, I whisper, "go to my room now."

I push Laura to the side and away from the guy. His eye narrows on her and I jump for him not caring about the weapon looking knife in his hand. He moves out of the way and I twist my body using my momentum to fall on him. His attention moves away from Laura and moves to me.

"Go," I shout at her. "Don't worry about me." I then mouth to her 'get one of my swords to protect yourself with.'

Laura takes off down the hallway. I send a silent prayer to any God that cares to listen then turn my attention back to the person name Deidara. He glares then smirks at me as I try to knock him down to the ground.

"Go get the other girl," I hear the leader command one of the other people.

I can't allow that. Maybe I can use Deidara to throw into the other person. I rush towards Deidara reaching my arms out to grab anything, but instead he catches hold of my arm. I pull him forward to knee him but then I stop when I feel a sharp pain on the side of my ribs.

My eyes widen slightly as I say, "Ouch."

"Your own fault, yeah," Deidara says with a smirk. At the same time I see this blue guy rush down the hallway.

"Again," I reply with a glare as I look Deidara in the eye. "Go to hell." Quickly, I bash my head against his nose.

"The hell, yeah," he shouts pulling away from me and holding his nose.

I turn away from him to go chase after the blue guy when I feel something wrap around my waist. Looking down I notice that it's black and reminds me of threads. It lifts me up in the air causing the pain in my ribs to intensify. I start thrashing around trying to get loose when I get thrown and land back on the couch.

I go to quickly get up but freeze seeing the leader guy with the ripple like eyes leaning in front of me glaring. He holds the same type of weapon Deidara had and is pointing it at my throat. "Move and I'll tell Kisame to kill your friend."

"Whoa it fucking looks like she broke your fucking nose Deidara-chan," I hear Number One say.

"Shut the hell up, yeah," Deidara's muffles in reply and Number One just laughs.

My eyes look over to where I heard Number One speaking from and see a man wearing the same robe as Deidara; except he has no shirt on and has his robe wide open. In his hands his a long three bladed scythe weapon. He has slicked back silver-ish hair with magenta type of eyes and has a sadistic smirk on his face. Well his name has now moved from Number One to Albino.

Looking back at the Leader guy I notice more of his features. He has short orange spikey hair with purple-ish greyish ripple eyes. His nose, bottom lip and ears are all pierced. The only thing I have pierced is my ears and it's a helix piercing on each side.

"May I please sit up," I ask slowly.

Leader glares for a moment then he slowly backs away but keeps the weapon pointed at me. I sit up and fight back the gasp of pain from my rips. Looking down, I see the weapon Deidara had stuck inside me. Great, no way in hell I am moving that. It could cause more damage.

I go to look away until the weapon gets ripped out. My hands clench into fist as I bite down on my tongue. Looking up I see Leader now holding the bloody weapon. Grabbing one of the couch pillows, I press it to the wound to help stop the flow of blood. This sucks because I bleed freely a lot. It might take a minute before my blood decides it will stop coming out.

I look around at the other people in the room. There is the woman with blue hair that has a rose and amber eyes. A guy with black hair in a ponytail with red eyes, some dude with red hair and brown eyes. There is a tall guy with dark skin, brown hair, Christmas like eyes, and a mask covering his lower face. There's another guy that's equally half black and white with green hair and yellow eyes while being inside a Venus flytrap. The other person is wearing a swirly orange mask with one eye hole and each one of them is wearing the same robe.

"I'll give you whatever you want if you leave my friend alone," I say as I look back at the leader of the group.

"Fuck that we should kill you, yeah," Deidara says coming around from the couch. "Then we should kill your friend, yeah."

I glare at him, and then continue talking with the Leader. "Just leave my friend alone. That means no harming her in any physical, emotional and/or mental way. Killing her classifies as harming her so that isn't allowed either. Also, when I say you, I mean everyone that is part of your group. I know how people like you think. You give your word stating you won't do anything but then have someone else carry it out for you."

"Looks like she's got some brains in her," I hear one of them say.

I ignore the comment and continue staring at the leader with a blank expression. I have already given too much information about myself away. No doubt they have it figured out that Laura means a lot to me and they can use that to their advantage.

"You're going to do as we say and answer our questions," Leader says as he moves closer with the weapon. "If you don't we'll make you watch your friend get killed then kill you."

I just continue to stare with a blank expression. Meanwhile on the inside I'm worried and scared for Laura. I don't flinch as he once again holds the weapon to my throat. There's no point in refusing when there is a weapon pointed at you. The only thing I can do is hope that Laura is able to protect herself from the blue guy and that she found a way to sneak out and get some help.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is it for chapter three we hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up each chapter is going to be short and it may be a while before there are any long chapters. Thank you for reading, reviewing adding to favorite and/or alerts. Please review, reading reviews make us happy. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: One Big Game

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Note: Use ghost as a confusion method**_

~Laura's POV

If I was a sword in Kahlan's room where would I be? I quickly run through the hallway, the best I can wearing a knee length kimono and slowly and silently close the door behind me.

I slowly put my ear against the door and hear footsteps run pass the door and I happily grin at that. He hasn't found me. I turn to Kahlan's room and see a lot of stuff… I mean the closet open with a little sword hanging out… if I was a sword I would be in there. I slowly and carefully tip toe to the closet and pull my sleeves up even more as they continue to fall pass my fingers.

How am I going to use this I do not know? I mean the people didn't kill me and my arms and legs aren't hurt either. Plus it's rude to hurt a girl as everyone knows. I shrug slightly and fish out a white sword with an orange-ish red-ish handle… damn everything is fitting my outfit today.

As I slowly swing it around I see that it's pretty light.

I slowly put it in its holder and tighten my obi so the sword is nice and comfortable in it / too lazy to hold it.

I look in Kahlan's mirror and see that I look like a samurai… well a lady samurai by that.

I grin happily as I calmly walk to her door and open it. Me, being me I pop my head out and look around. No ninja cosplayers… nope, not one in sight.

"Well that was easy," I whisper to myself softly while walking out her room, slowly and silently closing it behind me. As I take a soft step forward I feel someone's hand on my shoulder… please be Jerry the ghost please be Jerry the ghost!

Wait… ghost!?

"AHHHHHHHH JERRY THE GHOST," I scream VERY loudly, probably making the people in the living room hear me even if I'm upstairs and quickly run towards the stairs and down them. I'm pretty sure I left Jerry very confused back there.

I quickly run into the kitchen and fish out some water seeing as Jerry doesn't like water… he prefers flavored water. I quickly fill a sports bottle with water and make sure it's the bottle where you can squeeze it and the bottle sprays out like in football / soccer… same thing.

I hear the kitchen door open and feet walk towards me.

"If your Jerry, beware I have water and JUST water," I say calmly while holding onto the bottle.

I do not want Jerry near me he has PINK hair like Sakura; I hate the color pink with all my heart.

I hear a slight chuckle from behind and two arms wrap round my waist, pulling me onto whoever's shoulder this is.

"AHHH JERRY LET GO OF ME YOU PINK HAIRED WEIRDO!" I yell loudly while thrashing my arms about, making the bottle fly around, spraying water at everything; including me and Jerry. "… Oh wait you're not Jerry never mind," I say while laughing slightly, this guy has black-ish blue-ish hair while Jerry the ghost has pink.

"Let's go," the guy says while repositioning me on his shoulder as we walk back into the living room. Me being me I place my elbow on his back so I can look up and around. I see 9 people since 1 of them is carrying me plus Kahlan who is looking at the ripple eye guy; they seem to be talking.

"Hello people I have returned~" I say while using my other hand to wave as I'm placed down on the floor, slowly.

"You were meant to stay hidden, Laura," Kahlan says, giving me a slight glare, she then looks at the sword which is being held by my obi.

"They aren't scary I'm more scared of Jerry," I say while rubbing the back of my head, "I think I saw him again upstairs," the guy who brought me into the room chuckles slightly then taps the guy who carried me downstairs on the shoulder.

"How are you Jerry, hmm?" he says as the guy who carried me glares and pushes his hand away roughly, aha so he was the one who grabbed my shoulder… oops.

"Go eat your clay, Deidara," he says while walking over to a guy with long black tied in a loose ponytail and red eyes… cool eyes they rock. The guy known as Deidara glares at him before clicking his tongue and walking over to a guy who looks about my age, maybe younger or older I don't know, and he has red hair and brown mud like eyes… cool.

Me being as dense as a rock… I just noticed something… they are all wearing Akatsuki cloaks and they are cosplaying as the Akatsuki… cool I have a cloak upstairs hidden away secretly seeing as its one of my few treasures that I don't wear unless it's a Cosplay con.

"Well… what are talking about?" I ask cheerfully while putting one hand on the sword. I feel so samurai right now. Damn but I want that Kisame cosplayer's sword but then again… its bigger than me so I'll stick with this sword.

"That is none of your concern," the lady cosplaying as Konan says while walking up behind me and stopping behind me, "you do realize we can kill you at any second right," she asks while pulling out a kunai and holding it right in front of my face, millimeters away from my nose.

I screw my nose up slightly at it as she pulls it away, "I know," your cosplayers so I doubt you can, "but I'm weird like that," I say happily as Kahlan continues to glare at the Pein cosplayer… damn I want his contacts.

I then notice something… Kahlan is bleeding since her blood and gone through pillow.

"I shall be right back," I say as I quickly leave the room only to have the Konan cosplayer follow me, "I'm going to get a 1st aid kid you don't need to follow me ya know," damn I seriously sound like Kushina saying that.

"I have to, I've been ordered to," she says while walking closely behind me, damn it I hate being followed I normally stop in my tracks so they stop and leave but since she is following me and she know I know so I can't do that.

I quickly adventure into the bathroom and stand up on a stall to reach the cabinet and pull out a green and white 1st aid kit. I jump off the stall and slid it back under the sink.

"Got it," I say while showing her the 1st aid kit, she simply nods at it and pushes me out the bathroom roughly, as she does that I analyze her carefully.

Her hair has either been dyed recently or its real which is kinder impossible and her eyes are real since I can tell contact from fake… but that means Pein's eyes are real… damn lucky bugger. DAMN I have the whole Akatsuki group in our apartment… okay when I get my PC I am showing off to all my friends in England… mwhahaa.

As I enter the living room everyone is still doing what they were doing before but Kahlan is keeping a straight face while looking at Pein… bleh lucky girl he looks cool I want his damn eyes.

I quickly walk over to Kahlan and hand her the 1st aid fit then quickly go back to Konan, why? I know she's kind seeing as she tried to kill Tobi, well she was in my good books before but when she did that she went from 'good' to 'god-like' in seconds, plus I love her like a sister so yeah I doubt she'll kill me if I get her to like me plus she's cool.

"Hello~" I say as I stand in front of her with a grin on my face.

She whispers a hello back, so no one else hears but I cover my mouth to hide my bigger grin, if people see it they will ask why and if they ask why I'm screwed. Why you may ask? Because they are ninjas who know when you lie that is why I would be screwed BIG TIME~

Speaking of lying… I can't lie to them they will know… DAMN IT I will have to upgrade my poker face if I'm gonna sneak pass them or persuade myself that the lie it true… I will do just that.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for reading, reviewing, adding to favorite and/or alerts. Please review, they make us happy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: A Search

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Note: Lying does not work**_

~Kahlan's POV

I toss the pillow down. It's going to have to soak in some cold water. Grabbing the first aid kit, I grab all the necessary items. I'm not sure how Deidara did it, but he was able to fix his nose. Lucky, they can't show the courtesy to do the same for my wound.

Taking a deep breath, I go through the disinfection process. I then proceed to bandage the wound up tightly. Luckily, I'm not bleeding as badly before, but now I'm hungry. That will just have to wait because we have to deal with these people. Hopefully I'll be able to get an icepack for my ankle when this is over with.

Closing the first aid kit, I look up over at Laura. It's great that she was able to get my sword, but it sucks that she doesn't seem to have register the danger of these people. It's only a matter of time before they take my sword from her. They'll probably search the house for any more weapons. I slightly smirk at that thought because anything can be used as a weapon if handled correctly.

Shaking my head, I get rid of any thoughts of using something as a weapon. Leaning back into the couch I look at the leader. Once again I just give him a blank expression. It seems to be getting on his nerves just slightly.

"Okay, you have both of us," I say. "What now?

"Where are we," Leader asks.

"Heaven," I lie.

I've always wanted to tell that to someone. That didn't seem to be the type of answer he is looking for because his eyes narrow and he moves the weapon closer. Now that I think about it, that weapon looks very similar to the weapons from a video game I play.

"Do not lie or joke around," he replies in a scary voice. "Unless you want to see your friend get hurt."

I keep my face blank so not to allow him or any of his groupies realize the impact his words have on me. My hands feel like they're shaking. Meh, that's either from the lack of food or the fear I'm trying to keep hidden. Maybe it's both.

"I'll only ask you once last time," Leader says his eyes turning into a scary glare promising death. "Where are we?"

"In our home," I reply honestly. If he wants more than that then he should add more details to his questions.

"Yep, yep, yep," Laura says grinning.

"Konan, bring the girl to me," Leader commands.

Okay I have to keep calm. I watch as the woman named Konan brings Laura over to Leader. Laura just keeps on grinning and I have the urge to hit my head against the wall. This is one messed up night.

"We're in a small town," I say as he starts moving the weapon away from me towards Laura.

"That was fucking easy to get her to talk," Albino says.

"Hidan shut up," Leader says. "What is the name of this town?"

"It's Cape something," Laura replies shrugging her shoulders. "I always forget. You can ask Jerry he might know. Then yet again he is evil with the color pink so he wouldn't know."

"Cape Breeze," I quickly say before Leader has a chance to do anything. "It's about a thirty minute drive to the beach."

"Drive? What the fuck is drive," the guy Hidan asks.

"Who am I supposed to be answering," I ask before there is any confusion that takes place.

"You'll answer me," Leader says then looks over to Hidan glaring. "Kakuzu take care of Hidan."

"What the fuck don't let him fucking come near me," Hidan yells.

"Baka shut up," the guy with the Christmas eyes says. He then cuts off Hidan's head off and walks out of the room with the head that starts swearing.

"That was cool," Laura says while I just stare at the fallen body with wide eyes. "Where is his real head?"

"Kakuzu just left with it," Leader replies. "Kisame go place the body somewhere else before it starts moving around and causing a mess."

"Hai," replies the blue guy now known as Kisame.

It looks like he grumbles something under his breath as he picks up the body and walks out of the room with it in the direction that Christmas eyes Kakuzu went. If they can carelessly just cut off a head to their own people then they'll have no problem cutting our heads off.

"Now," Leader says looking back at me. "What village does this Cape Breeze belong to?"

"Village Inn," Laura replies as she looks like she's thinking. "I pass it all the time on my way from work."

"Which country is this," Leader asks.

"Hong Kong," I reply trying to hide my annoyance.

Really, these people just kill one of their own and are demanding to know where they are at. They should freaking know what country this is. Everyone knows what country it is. A lot of people complain about our country. Sure, America isn't the most perfect country, but I prefer it than any other country; though I would like to visit other countries.

Leader presses the blade to Laura's throat. She makes a face. I clench my hands into fist and close my eyes to calm down before I let my anger take ahold. If I don't calm down I might do something that I will regret. I just need to shove these emotions back where they belong and keep a calm head.

"I told you not to lie or joke around," Leader says and I open my eyes. "You have three seconds to give me an honest answer."

"America," I reply through clench teeth.

"I warned you," he says.

"Don't you dare," I shout standing up. I almost fall from the sudden weight put on my ankle but I keep myself standing. "I'm telling the truth this is America."

"Okay well this was a fun game," Laura says with a yawn. "I'm getting hungry and tired so can we finish this now."

"This isn't a game, hmm," Deidara says.

I continue standing with my hands balled into fist as I glare at Leader. The woman Konan walks over to him and whispers something in his ear. He nods giving a small reply back then removes the weapon away from Laura's neck. My eyes narrow even more just waiting for something to happen to give me a reason to fight back. Instead the only thing he does is take the sword away from Laura causing her to pout.

"Hey I want that back, I was enjoying looking like a lady samurai. Plus that matches my outfit," Laura says.

"No," Leader replies. "Itachi check for any more weapons. Zetsu scope the place out and see what you can find. Take Tobi with you."

"Yay," the swirly orange mask person shouts. "Tobi gets to do something! Let's go Zetsu-san!"

"**Tobi be silent**," the dude that's in the flytrap says in a deep voice. Than another voice still from the same flytrap person says, "Tobi is just happy to be helpful. **It's annoying**."

The masked person known as Tobi now leaves the room. The flytrap person sinks into the floor. Holy hell how is that even possible? Know what, that doesn't matter because the weirdest thing that has happen is seeing him in the flytrap alive. The guy with the red eyes –I swear he's a demon- walks out of the room just as Kisame and Kakuzu walk back in.

"Where did you place Hidan," Leader asks them.

"I place Hidan's head in the freezer," Kakuzu replies. My eyes slightly widen with the knowledge of a head being in the freezer. Thank God the food is protected from the blood.

"I threw Hidan's body back in the forest," Kisame says with a grin.

"Great," I mumble and reach out for Laura's hand. Grabbing it, I let myself fall back onto the couch pulling her to sit down next to me so I can protect her better. "I'm either going to die at a young age or be in jail for life."

"Don't worry Kahlan," Laura says to me with a smile. "We're not going to die or end up in jail."

"I hope so," I mumble in reply. I just need to look on the bright side of all this. Laura is still safe and unharmed. That's all that matters.

"What are we supposed to do, un," asks the guy Deidara.

"Take Sasori with you and search the rooms for any information that proves if they're lying or not," Leader replies.

"Let's go brat," the red head says as he leaves the room.

"I'm coming Danna, un," Deidara replies following after the guy. Okay so is that guy Sasori or Danna?

"The rest of you stay here and keep an eye on these two. Konan follow me," Leader says then he goes in the direction of the kitchen with Konan following him.

"So who's in charge of us," I ask hoping for them to turn on one another.

"I am," Kakuzu says. Kakuzu just leans against the wall with a smirk. This night really sucks and I know it's stupid to think this but I really want to go take a shower before I catch a cold.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for reading, reviewing, adding to favorite and/or alerts. Please review, they make us happy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6: Why

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Note: Stupid questions do not work against ninjas**_

~Laura's POV

I sigh slightly as Kahlan keeps an eye on Kakuzu and Kisame. Since I am very bored; I slowly stand up, having the eyes of the two on me as I walk over to the bookshelf and search for a fun manga book to read.

"Aha!" I say while reaching for book one of Shugo Chara and easily pulling it out of the rest once I'm on tip toes… we need a smaller bookshelf. As I hold the book close I adventure back to the sofa and sit down cross legged, thankfully my kimono is wide at the bottom and covers my legs completely.

After about 4 minutes of reading… I sigh… bored already… new record.

I look to the two as they are both staring at us… okay K and K are boring me now.

"Hey," I say gaining both of their attentions, "who is better at the 'why' questions?" I ask happily while grinning.

You know when someone asks you a question and see how long till you can't answer their 'why?' after the questions… this drives everyone nuts.

"The what," Kisame asks while raising a brow at my question. I laugh slightly while placing my manga book beside me and turn to the two with a grin.

"You know when someone asks you a question and they ask 'why' after it, and I asked who is the best at having an answer each time after each 'why'?" I say while confusing myself a little.

Kisame nods his head slightly as Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

"Him," Kakuzu says while glancing at Kisame, probably not wanting to play this simple but annoying game.

Kisame grins slightly while giving a slight chuckle.

I will annoy one of them to death till another person gets back and I'll get Kisame to get them to play it.

Since I kinder know his personally he WILL do that.

"Wanna play?" I ask grinning as I look to Kahlan who is giving a 'oh great' look while looking at Kisame.

Kahlan is one of the people who don't get angry while playing it. Which is a first seeing as Luke and Mimi both get mad while playing it while Yuki doesn't she is as calm as snow falling.

Kisame shrugs slightly while his grin fades a little bit but is still there… cool he still has his sharp teeth.

"Okay~ I must now think of a question," I say while going into thinking mode, "a shark is a fish so… are you a fish?" I ask cheerfully while grinning. His grin is now completely gone and is replaced with a straight line. Kakuzu's smirk increases a little as Kisame pinches the bridge of his nose. Aha this is gonna be fun~

"1, I am not a fish, 2, a shark is a mammal not a fish," he says while giving me a blank look. Oh this is where the fun starts~

"Why?" I ask innocently while giggling slightly. Kahlan covers her mouth so I guess she's covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

His eye twitches slightly, "oh this game," he says then laughs slightly. He knows the game so this should be fun, "because I was born human and a shark has life young not eggs," eww I don't wanna know how but why should do. I laugh a little more as Kakuzu crosses his arms watching, slightly amused by the look of it.

"Why~?" I ask happily as Kahlan takes my manga book and starts reading it… she's faking seeing as her mouth is threatening to before a smile. So yeah she's listening but pretending to read so it doesn't seem like it.

His laughs dies slightly then leans forwards with a sharp grin… cool, "ask my mother she should know and because they are mammals," he says while sighing slightly. This is getting fun.

"Why, why, why~?" I ask while giving off an annoying tone of voice which seems to work as his eye twitches slightly, Kakuzu seems to notice it and taps his shoulder slightly pulling him back.

"Calm down," Kakuzu says while leaning back against the wall… ha-ha I can annoy a ninja… well Kisame at least it doesn't work against Kakuzu.

Kisame nods slightly while giving me the cold shoulder… dirt bag.

"We're back, un," Deidara says while walking into the living room holding some geography books while Sasori walks in with a bunch of maps… HEY those were pinned to my walls with blue-tac! Oh yeah blue-tac doesn't ruin walls so it's okay.

Neither Kisame and Kakuzu greet them which makes me laugh slightly, I'm not the only one getting blanked today. Sasori raises a brow at my laugh before walking past Deidara and into the kitchen.

"Oi Danna wait, un," Deidara says while walking after Sasori who has less stuff to carry unlike Deidara who has like 11 books… those aren't my books the maps are mine… okay the books are almost mine which means… THEY HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM!

I will get them back later; they need permission to go into my room like everyone else in this apartment.

I sigh slightly and stand up stretching out, that feels much better now. I look to the two leaning against the wall as they keep an eye on the both of us.

"Kahlan them staring at us is creeping me out," I say while sitting back down beside Kahlan.

"Ignore them Laura," she says while giving a blank no emotion look to the two of them before looking out the window.

I pout then look to the door as Itachi walks in… with A LOT of weapons.

"There are more," he says while going into the kitchen, soon coming out of the kitchen and again walks out the room. Whoa there are like 8 swords he was carrying and some other items… I can only name the Sais and that's about it.

"Kahlan how many weapons do you even have?" I say slightly excited at how much he may bring back.

Kahlan taps her cheek slightly in thought and shrugs, "lost count," she says as my head drops in disappointment… damn I wanted to know, "can I borrow your kimono sleeve for a second," she asks while looking to my sleeves.

I nod while grinning as I give her my sleeve.

She uses it to cover up her stomach as she opens the 1st aid kit up. Ahh she is dressing her wound but doesn't want the guys to see… I wouldn't either they ARE guys.

Kakuzu slowly gets off of the wall and walks into the kitchen for some strange reason leaving me alone with Kahlan and Kisame… this should be fun~

"Hey-hey," I say while using my other sleeve to wave at Kisame. He eyes snap from the kitchen to me as he also slowly gets off of the poor wall.

"What?" he asks while looking to me. I grin as an idea pops into my head. I know a little bit of yaoi but hey this should be fun.

"Question~ who is gay in your group?" I ask innocently while I get a hit round the head by Kahlan. Oww… mean… well I did ask a pretty embarrassing question.

Kisame does a slight gag at the question but quickly composes himself, "no one is," he says quickly while averting his eyes from me. I'm guessing someone's sexuality isn't talked about much in the ninja world.

I give a blank look as I whistle slightly to gain a weird atmosphere like you see in shows. I wink to Kahlan as she shakes her head; she knows where I'm going with this.

"Doesn't seem that way~" I sing slightly in my murmur. Kahlan puts the 1st aid kit to the side as she finishes and I get my sleeve back.

"Excuse me?" Kisame says while walking over to us both, behind the sofa. Aha I got him interested now.

"One of your co-workers seems to give the other the 'eye'," I say while tapping my nose saying I'm keeping it a secret.

Honesty I have no idea what I'm talking about I'm making it up on the spot right here. And since I haven't thought about it being true or false yet he can't tell if it's a lie or if it's the truth.

He just raises a brow at that while walking back to the wall and leans back against it; that didn't last long as both Pein, Konan, Sasori and Deidara walked into the room as Konan held the weapons, Deidara held the books and Sasori with the light maps.

Soon after they did Itachi walks in with more weapons and stands near Kisame with the weapons… oh great this can't end well. I just know it in my guts. But I have to laugh, Kisame is looking round at the other Akatsuki members with curiosity in his eyes… aha he is really thinking about what I said.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, they make us happy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7: Weaponless

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Note: Weapons will be confiscated**_

~Kahlan's POV

Okay so it seems my wound is still bleeding. I'm glad I was able to redress the wound with more bandages. This time I added more that way it will be a while before I have to do it again.

As of now, all the people in the group are back with the exception of Flytrap, Tobi and the dead Hidan. Deidara is holding books, the redhead whose name I'm still confused about has the maps, Konan and the guy with the red eyes (I'm guessing he is Itachi) are holding my horde of weapons.

I know that isn't all of my weapons, I have more hidden around the house. Not that I plan on telling them where those weapons are at. I was going to make sure I was surviving any type of apocalypse that's why I have a bunch. A bunch of those weapons though are very expensive and are practically either a collectible (it's still a real weapon) like a few of the Highlander swords or it's an antique, meaning it's old as hell and from a different era.

Yeah, a bunch of my money gets spend on old and new weapon stuff. That's why most of the time I'm broke. Right now I do have like two hundred dollars to my name, and that money is going to be used for bills. So yeah I'm broke and I'm going to have to do some more literature or art commissions until I can find someone willing to let me sign a recording contract.

Anyways, my eyes scan each of the people. I notice that Kisame is staring at them and I have to hold back a smile. Laura's words seem to have gotten to him. He's probably going to be her target to annoy for a while. I look back at Leader and he doesn't seem to be so happy.

"Who do you work for," Leader asks with a glare. Yeah I was right, he's not happy but he doesn't seem to have been happy from the start.

"As of right now I don't work for anyone," I reply leaning back into the couch.

It's the truth, like I said before, all money I make is from the commissions I do because I have been unable to find anyone willing to sign me a recording contract. The music industry is a tough business, but I don't plan on stopping until I reach my goal. Yeah that's right; I want to be a singer. I can play the guitar and piano; and I write my own songs. I'm in the process of learning to play the cello.

"Then explain why you have so many weapons," he demands.

"Collecting weapons is one of my hobbies," I reply. "Plus I wanted to be ready in case some sort of apocalypse broke out." I want to tell them not to break any since they're very expensive and some of them are irreplaceable, but they would probably use them against me and break them.

"Well you have no use for them now," he replies and turns to Konan and Itachi. "Do whatever it takes to get rid of those weapons."

"Wait," I say not wanting my weapons to be lost. Looks like I'll have to tell them about how expensive they were. "Let's talk about this like civil people. Those weapons aren't cheap. In fact some of those weapons aren't even made anymore and come from a different era, so they cost even more. So, I think we should come up with a deal. You don't ruin any of those weapons and we won't use them against you."

"Something like this," Kakuzu ask holding up the triple morning star. It's a mace and was used in the medieval times. "How much did it cost?"

"I got it from a guy selling it at a yard sale," I reply thinking back on when I got it. "Idiot was selling it for 100 dollars. That weapon can go in the double digit thousands maybe even higher. A museum would love to get their hands on it along with a few of the others I got."

I watch as Kakuzu whispers something into Leader's ear. Leader doesn't look happy but he looks thoughtful. Kakuzu then place the weapon back in Konan's arms. Leader looks at me and I squash down any hope.

"The weapons won't get destroyed," Leader says. "However, the weapons for now no longer belong to you. We will keep them, that way we know neither of you try to use them against us."

"Fine," I grumble folding my arms. At least it was better than having to see my money go down the drain for nothing. No worries, I'll just team up with Laura to get my weapons back.

"Tobi is back," yells the masked man…or boy as he runs into the room. "Tobi saw a lot of weird things."

"Tobi tell us in a bit," Leader replies.

He opens this scroll that has a lot of design looking things on it. Nodding at Konan, she places down the piles of weapons on the scroll. I raise my brow confused until I see the Leader move his hands and then poof my weapons are gone. I watch in horror as Itachi then place the weapons on the scroll and once again the same thing happens to them.

"Where did all those weapons come from," Tobi asks.

"Where did they go," I ask.

"They're in the scroll," Leader replies. "With those amount of weapons there's probably more hidden around the house. You will give us the locations of the other weapons." He then looks at Tobi. "As far as I'm concerned the weapons belong to both girls."

"Whatever," I grumble, getting slightly irritated.

"Nope," Laura replies. "All those weapons belong to Kahlan."

"We are back," Flytrap says as he comes up from out of the floor. "**We're ready to give a report of our findings**."

"You may begin in a moment," Leader says. "Kakuzu go bring Hidan back."

Kakuzu grumbles then walks out. Again I raise my brow. Why does he want a dead body in the room? Is that his way of telling us we're going to end up dead just like Hidan? No way am I going to allow Laura to die.

Laura yawns and leans her head on my shoulder. No doubt she's bored and tired. I don't blame her I'm getting pretty tired myself. I just want to go to sleep and wake up to find this has all been some messed up dream. However, I can't let any of my tiredness get in the way. Besides, even if I did get to bed, somehow I just know I'll find out that all of this is real in the morning.

"Try to stay awake a little longer," I whisper to her. "I'll make you some ramen and rice balls as soon as they allow us to live and cook."

She slightly chuckles and replies, "I'm staying awake."

A moment later Kakuzu walks into the room. Right behind him is Hidan with his head attached back to his body and walking. How is that even possible? I saw him get decapitated which means he should be dead.

"When this is fucking over I want that fucking stake in the freezer to be fucking cook. I'm fucking starving."

"Hidan shut up or you'll end up back in the freezer," Leader says glaring.

"Fucking whatever," Hidan replies.

"You may tell me what you found now," Leader commands Tobi and Flytrap. Okay Flytrap's real name has to be Zetsu.

"Okay so Tobi saw these things that had wheels. People got inside of them and then it made a lot of noise like a monster scaring Tobi but the people didn't seem to be scared of them and it made the people move at a really fast speed. The only people Tobi saw walking were the ones with dogs on a rope."

"We saw some of that," Zetsu reply. "**A lot of the people look good to eat**." Oh great there is a cannibal in the house. Okay I'll just tell him Laura and I don't taste good and hopefully that will keep him from eating us.

"What else did you find," Leader asks.

"The Village Inn is a hotel," Zetsu replies. Why does he speak with two different voices? Maybe he has a split personality. "**There were a lot of people inside**."

"Tobi saw shops and cafes and this place called…Tobi don't know but it had a big yellow arch. Or was it two big yellow arches? Tobi knows that it sells food and it smelled good."

"The people here seem weak," Zetsu adds. "**There appears to be no ninjas only civilians**."

"Did any of them have weapons," Leader asks.

"Nope," Tobi replies. "The people were really friendly. One person even gave Tobi candy."

"Stranger danger," Laura suddenly says then laughs at the confused look on Kisame's and Deidara's face and Tobi might have been confused because he tilt his head to the side. Leader looks at the two of us narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Do you know the place Tobi was talking about with the yellow arches," Leader asks.

"It's a fast food restaurant," I reply holding back a yawn. "I hardly ever go there."

"It's called McDonald's," Laura says with a grin.

"That is a fucked up name," Hidan replies.

"What about the things with the wheels on them," Leader asks ignoring Hidan's comment.

"They're automobiles," I reply. "They take you from point A to point B."

"I don't like them," Laura says. She has a fear of pretty much every mode of transportation known to man. I'm not sure how she was able to get on a plane to get from England to America.

"I don't like them either," I reply.

Truthfully, I'm terrified of cars. I don't like going in one to drive or to be driven. As for other modes of transportation I have no fear of them. Though if I need to go anywhere I use a bike (as in a regular bicycle or motorbike) or I just walk.

"Deidara start opening those books and Sasori pins those maps on the wall so we can all look at them," Leader commands. Deidara and Sasori (I'm still wondering which name is his real name) start doing as Leader commands.

"Can we get some food," I ask feeling my stomach rumble.

"No," Leader says then glares.

"I'm going to fucking get food to fucking tease you," Hidan says with a grin then leaves heading for the kitchen. What a bunch of assholes. This can't get any worse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**This will now be updated twice a week. Every Wednesday and Saturday will have a new chapter uploaded. Also, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, they make us happy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: Ignored

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Note: Ninjas tend to ignore you if you annoy them**_

~Laura's POV

"Someone is in a moody mood today," I say while looking at Pein as he glares slightly at me… hey I didn't say who I just looked at you, "sorry to say your glares don't affect me I have a dirt bag at work who is very prissy," I say to him as he turns away from me to the maps on the wall as I see Kisame covering his mouth snickering. At least Kisame has a sense of humor along this group.

I yawn a little more while leaning against Kahlan. I'm tired and a tiny bit hungry seeing as I had cake at the café.

I soon remember something and it sets me off in a wave of giggles.

"What is so funny?" Kahlan asks while nudging me in the sides.

"The stake went off yesterday I was meant to throw it out this morning but I forgot," I whisper to her as my giggles start to die down. Kahlan nods her head slowly then covers her mouth to I think hide the giggles.

As Pein, Konan and a few of the smart Akatsuki members look through the maps the other members look round the room while Zetsu keeps an eye on us.

I wave while grinning at him while the white side smiles a tiny bit and I have no idea if the black side is smirking or glaring… I'm not sure no more.

Soon after I wave Hidan, one of my favorites characters but he is tied with Deidara, walks in with a banana… probably one of the few foods he knows in the kitchen which doesn't need to be cooked.

Kahlan glares at him slightly as I make a gagging noise. I hate bananas… a lot.

"Eww," I say as I look away from the banana, I may puke if I look at it any longer.

After a long~ 20 minutes (I read my Shugo Chara book while waiting) Pein and Konan pulls themselves away from the maps and books and walks in front of Kahlan and I with a plain expression.

"It seems you were telling the truth about this 'America'," he says while mentioning to the maps. Kahlan gives a look like she knows all.

Deidara takes one of the maps down and Sasori starts to pile the books neatly… ha it seems the ninjas like to keep things in order even if it isn't their own home.

"Yeah America rocks though I wanna visit Japan; it rocks it has sushi," I seriously LOVE sushi. Raw fish or not it's my 5th love.

"Japan is a small island," Pein says with a nod… damn he has learnt geography and is most likely going to use it against me now.

I nod and so does Kahlan. I think about Japan and decide not to say anything seeing as the Naruto world is more or less Japan in an older era. I look round the room and see that Konan has the scroll with weapons in it… damn I wanna be a samurai lady again.

"My next question," Pein says while taking a step towards us like he's almost threatening us. Kahlan pushes her arm in front of me while I smile to the two; smiles make happy people last time I checked. "How did we get here?" he commands an answer as he looks to us both, well mostly Kahlan seeing as I wasn't here when they got here, I was at work being a super waitress.

I shrug as Kahlan shakes her head slightly. "I don't know really, there was a loud boom, I went to get a weapon in case some murderer was outside, there was thunder and lightning, and I saw someone by the tree in the backyard, it was you guys so I have no idea why you guys are here," Kahlan explains while pushing me more back into my seat… ahh the sofa is eating me!

I quickly jump out of my seat and almost bash into Pein but I steady myself before I fall into him. As I get a firm footing I look up at him… damn he is tall.

"Damn," I say while looking up at him as his ripple eyes look down on me… damn him I feel small now.

"Excuse me," he says while raising a brow, aha he seriously is taller than me but then again a lot of people are and some are younger than me.

"You're very tall," I say then sit back in my seat quickly before he gets a chance of pushing me back into it.

He seems to ignore my comment and turn to Konan looking like he normally does. I look round the room and everyone is just standing there while Tobi is almost jumping on the spot by Zetsu and Deidara and Kisame are looking round the room, almost like judging our front room.

"It's getting late," Pein says while looking at the clock… oh right their clocks at the same to ours seeing as it's in roman numbers so it isn't in symbols.

It's almost 11pm and still haven't had dinner. I pout slightly while hugging a pillow as my tummy decides it isn't getting any attention and growls loudly.

I blush a lot and burry my face into the pillow. I'm sure maybe half the people in the room heard it.

"Hungry?" Kahlan asks while tapping my shoulder lightly as I start to lean on hers. I nod a little as I look up at Pein and Konan as they have a little private conversation in the middle of the living room.

I hear snickering and I look and see Hidan grinning with the half eaten banana still in his hands.

I cover my mouth and gag a little at the sight of it.

"What the fuck is her problem?!" Hidan yells / asks while looking to us too.

"It seems just looking at you makes her gags," Kakuzu says while smirking at Hidan as he glares at him, throwing the half eaten banana backwards into Deidara's face as he pulls his cloak sleeve up like he's ready to punch him.

"I fucking dare you to fucking say that again fucker!" Hidan yells while pulling a punch at Kakuzu who just simply grabs his fist, Hidan goes to punch him with his other fist and that fist gets grabbed by Kakuzu's other hand.

"Enough," Pein says, raising his voice slightly while glaring at Hidan, hearing that he started the fight by throwing the first punch.

"Meh," Hidan grunts while pulling his fists back and turning his back to Kakuzu as Deidara pulls a face at the half eaten banana and throws it away in the bin in the corner of the room.

Pein shakes his head slightly and turns back to Konan continuing his conversation with her, probably about what they are going to do for tonight. I lean my head against her shoulder but quickly pull my head up as I hear Pein walk over to us both with a stern look on his face.

"You two go get something to eat while I speak with my members," he says while narrowing his eyes at us slightly, I pout at the glare as my eyes more or less say 'glares don't work'.

Pein grabs both of our arms and forcefully pulls us to our feet as I roll my eyes and Kahlan's pulls her arm away from him.

"Okay captain popcorn," I say with a salute while grabbing Kahlan's hand and quickly pulling her into the kitchen as she grabs the 1st aid kit with her.

I cannot cook for my life so Kahlan cooks the meals in this apartment.

I glance back into the living room as we enter and see the whole Akatsuki gang standing near each other and I guess they are talking about something that I cannot hear from here.

"Well here comes the ramen and rice balls~" I sing while getting all the stuff out for them and Kahlan goes to wash her hands. We better be quick before they drag us out of here before we have even eaten anything. I mean they are super fun to mess with and I doubt they will hurt us~ they are fun people~!

May Jashin save us with ninjas in the house~ joke is on them seeing as I have butterfly shaped ninja stars hidden in one of my kimonos upstairs.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I'm very sorry I forgot to upload this yesterday. I promise from now on it will be on time. Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, they make us happy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrangements

PLEASE REVIEW! Also, 1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Note: Arguing with the leader is a losing battle**_

~Kahlan's POV

"Thank you," I say to Laura as she places the stuff down on the counter next to the stove.

"You're welcome," she replies with a grin.

I give a smile in return and quickly dry my hands. Turning the water in the faucet to hot, I fill two pots with the water. Turning the water off, I place the two pots on the stove and turn the burners on to high.

With that done I grab the uruchi-mai, which is Japanese-style rice. I go through the whole process of rinsing the rice, placing it in the rice cooker, adding water and then leave it to cook. I grab some canned tuna out of the cabinet, open it then drain the juice into a cup.

This may be weird but I actually like the taste of the tuna juice. However, I'm going to place the juice in a small bowl and leave it outside for the stray cat in the neighborhood. I've tried to catch him a few times but he always run away so now I just leave food and water out for him and let him go about his life.

"Laura," I call to my friend.

"Yeah," she replies coming to stand next to me as the water starts boiling.

Opening two packets of ramen, I place each one in a pot. "Don't throw out the steak. That Hidan guy wants it so I'll cook it and give it to him. It will be his fault for any food poisoning."

"Do you want me to go get it for you," she asks.

"No that leader guy told us to get us two something to eat," I reply back with a small smirk. "I'm just following his instructions and if Hidan complains I'll just repeat to him what we were told by his leader."

Laura giggles and I give a small smile. I stir the ramen as my smile disappears. How in the world did they make my weapons go into the scroll? How does Zetsu have a flytrap on him? How in the world is Hidan still alive? Once decapitated a person or thing should be dead.

No, I take that back. They decapitated Jeepers Creepers but he was still alive and he had to get a new head. However, Jeepers Creepers is a demon so that must mean that Hidan guy is a demon. Does that mean Zetsu is a demon too? Are all those people demons? I think we're going to have to call a priest because there is no way the cops will help. Plus they might think we're crazy and put us in the loony bin.

"Earth to Kahlan," I hear Laura say. Shaking my head I turn to look at her. She grins then says, "Were you daydreaming again?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I reply as I turn off the stove.

I go and drain some of the water out of the ramen then place it into a purple bowl for Laura and blue bowl for me. I add the seasoning and hand Laura her bowl. With my bowl I add a few extra ingredients like some bacon bits, salt (I add salt to almost everything, but I exercise a lot so my blood pressure is good) and some chopped up apples.

Apples are good but I don't love them. Also don't hate my taste for adding apples to the ramen until you try it. Though if it's your first time trying I suggest that you take a chopped apple piece and dunk it into the ramen and give it a try.

"Thank you," Laura says with a huge grin as I hand her some chopsticks.

"It's not a problem," I reply back and start eating my ramen.

I'm curious about what those people are talking about, but I dare not leave my spot. They might send Zetsu in here and that can put Laura in danger. Can any of the others go through walls or do they have to be of the same demon species as Zetsu?

"Argh this is getting on my nerves," I say as I place my bowl down on the counter.

"What's wrong," Laura asks worried.

"My darn ankle," I reply as I walk over to the freezer.

Pulling it open I pull out a small icepack. Thank God I brought the first aid kit in here with us. I'll use the gauze to tie the icepack around my ankle.

"What's wrong with your ankle," she asks as I go back to my spot next to the counter and hop on it to sit.

"I'm not quite sure," I reply as I gently touch the area around my ankle. I make a face at the pain but that's about it. "I know it isn't broken." Grabbing the kit, I open it pull out the gauze and hold the icepack to my ankle. I then start wrapping the gauze around it and my ankle.

"When did you injure it," she asks.

"When they first showed up and I went to get away from them," I reply. "I did a move that I learned in gymnastics, which is something I only did for a year. I sucked at it but it sure did come in handy."

I really did suck at gymnastics but my parents forced me to stay in it until the realized I wasn't improving. That's when they moved me to a bunch of clubs like debate and some medical club. All I wanted to do was play instruments and stuff but my parents wouldn't let me. They said it made too much noise and I wouldn't be able to get a real job. They said with clubs I can get a scholarship for college. I cared about getting into college at the time. I was twelve when I was in gymnastics so at thirteen I joined the clubs giving into my parents.

I kind of came to enjoy the clubs. I stayed in them all the way until I was halfway done with high school. The reason I stop was my way of rebelling against my parents. For a few years I was secretly learning about music and learning how to play the piano and guitar until they found out. They got mad and it caused a huge argument to breakout and then bam, I just gave up the clubs. There's more to it than that, but I won't bore you with the details, maybe some other time.

Anyways, I finish with my task and go check on the rice by scooting over to the rice cooker. With a small smile I turn it off since it's done and open the lid to help cool it off faster. With a nod I go back to eating my ramen.

"Finished the ramen," Laura calls out and places her bowl in the sink.

"Leave the dishes in the sink," I tell her. "I'll wash them tomorrow."

"You two," someone says. I look up to see Kakuzu. "Get in the front room now."

"But…." Laura starts to whine until Kakuzu stops her.

"I will force the two of you in there," he says glaring.

"Hold your horses," I say to him as I slowly place my feet on the floor and stand up. He looks at me with a questioning look for a moment but then glares. "We're coming."

Instead of going to walk out I wet my hands with some cold water and sprinkle some salt onto them. I grab some rice and place some tuna into on it then start making the rice ball as I walk over to Laura.

Glaring, Kakuzu grabs both of our arms just as roughly as Leader did. He almost causes me to drop the food but thankfully I didn't. He drags us into the living room and pushes us down onto the couch. I hold my hands up in the air to protect the food and end up landing on my face. With a grunt, I use my elbow to push myself up and roll around until I'm in a somewhat sitting position.

"Here," I say to Laura as I finish the rice ball.

"Yay thanks," she says with a huge grin and starts to happily nibble on the food.

"Not a problem," I reply as I bring myself up in a more comfortable sitting position then look at Leader with all emotions hidden. "What is the verdict?" The reason why I ask that is because I can only come up with the conclusion that they were discussing about whether or not to kill us.

Leader glares before answering. "Since neither of you two are really a threat to us," he states and stays silent for a moment.

I shrug not caring about him pretty much calling us weak. A lot of the stuff people say about me no longer bothers me. As for Laura, well she's actually a lot tougher than people think, but I'm not letting that information get loose.

Leader continues, "We will make this our new temporary base until we find a way home. From the information gathered, this place is different than our home and therefore you two are going to be kept alive until you are no longer useful."

"Where exactly do you plan on having everyone sleeping," I ask. "There aren't enough rooms for everybody. Plus that means more money being spent on clothing, hygiene products, any special type of products and food. We don't have trees in our backyard that grows money that we can go to whenever we want and just pluck off as much as we need. No way am I asking my parents for money to borrow."

"Silence," Leader says with a glare interrupting me. "If we have to Kakuzu can sell your weapons."

"Screw that," I reply getting pissed off. "You can get the hell out of our home and stay at a hotel. No way am I letting you waste our money by letting you mooch off of us."

Before I can finish my rant, Leader is in front of me in a flash holding a weapon to my throat. He glares at me and I bite down on my lower lip to keep any more words from spilling. In fact I take a deep breath to calm down my anger.

"Not another word or I'll cut your tongue off then shove it down your throat for you to choke on," Leader says. I move my head back to put some space between my throat and the weapon and nod my head letting him know I understand. "We will stay here and that's final. If you're worried about money being a problem that can easily be solved. As for the sleeping arrangements you can figure that out on your own, but I will be getting the biggest bedroom."

"I call dibs on no one getting my room but me," Laura calls out.

"I don't care," Leader says moving away from me. "Just tell me where I can find the biggest room, I need my sleep." I elbow Laura to tell him where that room is. I'm not taking the risk of getting my tongue cut off.

"That would be Kahlan's room," Laura replies. Leader looks to me and I can only guess he's silently asking which room is that.

"It's a blue door on your left," I answer his silent question. He nods in reply than walks out the room. I grab Laura's hand and stand up. "The couch pulls out into a bed. Some of you can sleep on that. We'll try to find sleeping bags for the rest who'll sleep on the floor. I'll be sharing Laura's room with her and…Konan. If you're hungry there's rice in the kitchen to eat. Goodnight and that's it." I start walking to Laura's room dragging her with me. I got to keep my emotions in check.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW it makes us knows this story is good or not. Even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, they make us happy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10: List

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Note: Rules save lives**_

~Laura's POV

"The sleeping bags are in the closet in the hallway!" I yell back as we get close to my room. Don't want them catching a cold.

So the Akatsuki group is staying with us… cool.

I grin a little as Kahlan walks into my room and pulls the bed on wheels out from under my bed; it's like a bed but it's on a lower level and it has wheels.

That must be for Konan since my bed is big enough for 3 people but yeah Kahlan and I can share.

As she is doing that I grab my laptop from under my pillow and turn it on, a picture of me and my friend, Tyler who is still in England, she was like my sister but I haven't talked to her in a little over 2 years now, she's cool she can use a gun.

I think carefully and quickly hide my Akatsuki plushie which is of Deidara and Sasori under my covers, place my pillow on them and sit on them. That's a good way of hiding them.

"Phew," Kahlan sighs while lying out on the wheel bed, it's pretty heavy even if it is on wheels.

I giggle slightly at Kahlan as she flips herself onto her front and starts to daydream for a bit. I look up from my laptop as word pops up and see Konan walking into the room, taking her cloak off.

We meet eyes as she's about to put her cloak down, she bows softly to us while having a little smile on her face.

"Thank you for sharing your room with me," she says then straightens herself out from her bow.

"No problem~" I say while grinning then turn back to word as I type down 'rules for …' for whoever the rules is for. I make 10 words for each Akatsuki member. Everyone is going to have rules and they are going to follow them if they don't wanna get water gun-ed. Have water pistols and I'm not afraid to use them, Tyler gave me a GREAT aim.

"What cha doing?" Kahlan asks while sitting beside me, taking up a bit of my huge fluffy pillow; it has cherry blossoms on it.

"Making rules for everyone," I say as Konan slowly takes a seat on the other side of me, probably wondering what the heck I am using.

"Can I help?" Konan asks while doing a yoga cross legged sitting way… damn that way HURTS I know I have tried it many times before.

I grin and nod my head happily~ everyone thinks we have no idea what they are capable of so Konan can tell me about them so I can put like 'no killing' or 'no explosions in this house'.

I think it took about 20 minutes of Konan telling us about the group to get ideas about what the rules shall be. One of the rules for Kakuzu and Pein is 'don't sell what doesn't belong to you' yes that idea was from Konan. I knew she was a good guy… err girl!

After another 20 minutes I had all the rules ready for the Akatsuki and Konan agreed to them all so Pein HAS NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!

Deidara's rules:

No blowing up things unless it's in a clearing and the stuff is junk.

Only blow up Tobi outside of the house.

Stay out of the girl's room.

Tobi's rules:

No sugars unless Pein or Konan say you're allowed.

No annoying your sempais or leader.

Don't break anything!

Sasori's rules:

No killing anyone to make puppets.

Keep the others in line when a superior is not in the room.

Itachi's rules:

Be good.

Help around the house when asked.

Stop fights if needed.

Kisame's rules:

No eating Laura's pet fish; you cannot get them in America. (They are all the way from England)

Ignore threats from Hidan or knock him out cold.

If sushi is made tell Laura and Konan. (Konan likes sushi ha-ha)

Stay out of the girl's room.

Hidan's rules:

No killing at all.

No blood in the apartment.

If you piss off Kakuzu or Kisame they have permission to knock you out.

Do not annoy leader he also has permission.

Do not steal food from leader or Kahlan she also has permission.

Stay out of the girl's rooms.

Stay away from the stove unless someone else is in the room.

Stay away from Laura and Kahlan on the 20 days. (Meaning the 20th, 21st, 22nd and so on)

Kakuzu's rules:

Do not sell stuff that doesn't belong to you.

Stay away from the girl's wallets, we are paying for everything.

Keep Hidan and Tobi in line.

Zetsu's rules:

No eating people unless you found them dead.

No blood in the apartment.

Keep Tobi in line and away from Deidara.

Leader's rules:

Do not sell stuff that doesn't belong to you, you wouldn't like it if it was you.

Do not mess with Kahlan's laptop, she gets paid on it.

Keep everyone in line.

No blood in the house it's hard to get out the carpets and cost money.

Konan's rules:

Keep everyone in line.

You have permission to punish any Akatsuki member.

Help around the house, us girls need to help one another.

I slowly rub my forehead at all the thinking as Konan agrees to all the rules and to help if we need help, 2 people working and 10 people doing nothing? That isn't going to work.

"What are we going to do about the money? I am NOT selling my weapons," Kahlan says while crossing her arms, showing that she means it. She has been collecting them for years now and she has a huge collection.

I close my eyes thinking as I remember that there are only 3 people working at the Cosplay café and the café has 2 floors of tables and chairs. It's pretty hard work at the café so it does explain why I get paid super well.

"I can call Yuki if she has any room for some of the Akatsuki members? There are only 2 waiters and 1 chef; and the café has 2 floors so it's pretty hard and I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Heck she has more than enough money seeing as she could retire and so could her children and her grandchildren," I say while nodding my head.

Her mother is super rich and she passed away last year so Yuki got all the money but she loves the café and isn't going to close it anytime soon.

Konan nods softly and looks over the rules carefully, "how much does it pay per person?" she asks and I think. The café is near the beach so it's super popular with the normal people around here and tourists so yeah the pay is good.

"About $35 per hour and since its 6 hours its $210 per day and me being me I get my pay every day," I say smiling, I love getting paid everyday it's fun. And I only have to work weekdays not Saturdays or Sundays.

Konan nods slightly and thinks.

"Ahh it's about 3,500 ryō an hour to you so it would be 21,000 ryō per day," Konan nods a little more as she thinks this through deeply.

"That should be enough for clothing, food and other things," she says while nodding her head. Ohh she's thinking that through. Is 21,000 ryō anyway? I have no idea but 200 ryō is more or less $2 right? So it must be a lot I think.

"I'm printing them~" I say as I hit the print button and the printer comes alive making a 'buzz' sound. Konan jumps to her feet in a fighting stance as she glares at the printer… right they don't have printers in the Naruto world… ha-ha.

"I got them," Kahlan says while giving Konan a strange look. I giggle a little at Konan as she sits down slowly, keeping an eye on the printer in the corner of my room.

As Kahlan hands me them I skim through them and see that all the spelling it correct and it was smart of Kahlan to mention to put the rules in Japanese below the English. They should all understand it now.

Konan nods at the Japanese, showing that the spelling is right and slowly takes them from us.

"I'll go show Leader of these rules and the 'café job' right now," Konan says while giving us a slightly bow then leaves the room, most likely heading for Kahlan's room where Pein is staying.

"I'll get the bed yukata," I say as I start taking 3 out of my closet. Yukata are like cotton summer kimonos but since I find them super cool I wear them to bed, they rock and are super nice.

"You'll have to show me how to wear it," Kahlan says while walking up behind me and politely taking the dark red yukata, its dark red with little black cherry blossoms all over it.

I nod and slowly change into my lilac one which has a white firework pattern on mine. I show Kahlan how to change into hers by slowly putting mine go. She nods and follows me and easily gets it on. Putting a kimono or yukata on it a real skill, Yuki showed me how so I find it easy since she's a great teacher.

I yawn stretching my arms out and soon after I do Konan enters the bedroom slowly, silently closing the door since the guys in the living room are probably asleep.

"Leader has agreed to the rules and the 'café jobs'," she says while nodding to us both with a tiny smile on her face. She slowly walks over to us and I show her the yukata she can have seeing as it's pretty big, I didn't measure the sides so it came out a bit bigger then I wanted it to be.

She smiles while taking it from me, it's a nice gray with nice yellow sunflowers scattered all over it.

"Thank you," she says then changes into it, it fits her perfectly and I yawn loudly.

"Teeth~" I say then quickly go and brush my teeth. When I come back I see that Konan and Kahlan have gone to brush theirs probably so I stretch out nicely. Time to hit the hay… I'm tired.

As I get into bed I turn the lights out by clapping, I have always wanted those lights and now I have them. Soo happy~

"Night…" I murmur to myself while hugging my Deidara plushie under my covers close to my chest. I can't sleep without hugging my plushie.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11: Morning

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Note: Waking up Leader before 9 o'clock is not good**_

~Kahlan's POV

I'm standing outside my bedroom door. I have already finished brushing my teeth and would go back to Laura's room but I can't. In my room is one of my many most prized possessions. The thing is, Leader is in there and I'm not sure if I can just waltz right in (since it is my room) or if I should knock.

"I choose the way that probably won't get me killed," I mumble under my breath.

Taking a deep breath I knock on the door. I wait for what seems to be forever. It's a good thing I can be a very patient person. Finally Leader decides to grace me with a reply.

"Who is it and what do you want," he asks.

I resist the urge to say Jesus as I reply. "It's me Kahlan. I was wondering if I can come into my room really quick and grab a few things."

A moment later (he really does like making a person wait) he replies, "Make it quick."

"Thanks," I say as I open the door.

I see Leader sitting on my bed. He narrows his eyes watching me. I give a nod to him then let my eyes scan around the room. I see my number one prized possessions thrown across the room. I walk over to it and grab the human sized black teddy bear known as Rellik Bear. Picking him up I place him under one arm. I then go over to my drawers and grabs a few of my clothes and place them on top of Rellik. After that I grab my laptop and cell phone, because I don't trust him enough to not do something to them.

"Okay I'm done," I say to him and start walking to the door. "Goodnight."

I don't wait for a reply as I walk out. Placing my bear down, I close the door. I then pick my bear back up and head for Laura's room. I use my hip to push the door open since it was slightly left cracked open. Walking in I place my bear next to the bed. I then place my laptop and folded clothing onto some free space on Laura's dresser.

Nodding, I go back and pick up Rellik and climb into the bed I'm sharing with Laura. Yeah so what, I'm twenty years old and I still sleep with a teddy bear. It brings me comfort because I like cuddling as I sleep. It's weird but I've always been like that since I was a child.

"Goodnight," I quietly call out and close my eyes. Within moments I'm asleep and as far as I'm concern the world is dead to me.

I'm woken up by the sound of yelling. Groaning I bury my face into Rellik. Only burying my face into him doesn't make the yelling stop. Slowly I sit up in bed. Looking over at the clock I notice it's only eight in the morning. I snarl at the clock then look down and notice that Laura and Konan are still sleeping. Laura must have been really tired.

With a sigh, I climb out of bed leaving Rellik behind. I slowly creep over to the door so not to wake up the two sleeping occupants. Opening the door I walk out then shut it behind me. I glare towards the living room from where the noise is coming from.

Closing my eyes I calm myself down then slowly make my way to the living room. The couch bed is still pulled out with Hidan still sleeping sprawled out like an eagle. Kisame is asleep halfway on the bed couch. His torso and head are hanging off while is lower body is still on the bed and his feet are in Hidan's face.

Kakuzu, Zetsu and Itachi are missing. Sasori is sitting in the corner of the room glaring at the two sitting in front of the TV. In front of the TV are Tobi and Deidara. They're tugging on the remote.

"Tobi wants to watch cartoons," Tobi whines.

"No, I don't want to watch any lame cartoons, hmm," Deidara yells.

"Cut it out," I call out. For a moment the two of them stop and look over at me. "It's too early in the morning to be arguing. In fact I think you should all go back to sleep."

"Tobi isn't tired."

"I'm not going to do what you tell me, yeah."

I can feel my eyes twitch as they go back to arguing. Sasori shakes his head with a small smirk on his face. I let out a low growl then walk off into the kitchen. In the kitchen I see Kakuzu making a cup of coffee and Itachi drinking something. As for Zetsu he is still MIA.

I walk pass the two not bothering to say a word. The two people that are arguing woke me up to damn early for me to want to have any conversation with people. Then yet again I let other people do most of the talking. Whatever, I'm just not a morning person.

Opening the fridge I pull out a can of Mountain Dew. Since I'm up early I have to find some sort of way to add caffeine into my system to help wake me up. I pop the top open and take a sip as I look inside the fridge to see what can be made for breakfast.

Placing the soda on the top of the fridge, I grab the eggs, cheese, bacon, bread, butter and milk. Using my hip I close the fridge door and place the ingredients onto the counter next to the stove. I then go back to the fridge open the freezer, pull out the hash browns, then close the freezer and grab my soda as I once again head to where the ingredients are.

I grab down some more of the Japanese rice from last night as well as soy sauce, salt and pepper. I then proceed to pull out all the utensils I'll need and everything else to cook breakfast. On an electric skillet I place the bacon on it. The sound of it sizzling brings a small smile to my face. I notice the two Akatsuki members (the name Akatsuki sounds familiar, if only I can remember from where) watching me but I ignore them.

The arguing from the living room gets louder but I ignore it for favor of cooking. I hear Hidan start yelling using a bunch of swears indicating he is also now awake among the living. Uh…that was just a lame joke.

As the food starts cooking I go in search for a peach. My eyes slightly narrow finding none. I remember there being peaches. So where did my peaches go? I love peaches I have one every morning.

"Shut up," I hear Pein suddenly yell from the living room. I stop my search to look at the clock and notice it's only been twenty minutes. I then look in the direction of the living room. "Turn the damn TV off and if I hear another sound out of you three I will rip your limbs off and feed them to Zetsu!"

Okay so Leader isn't a morning person either. That's good to know. Now back to my search of peaches while I cook breakfast. No one better not have touched my peaches or there will be consequences. After all, Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Note: Busy mornings must start with food**_

~Laura's POV

Soo tired… yet can't sleep anymore… duuude I wanna sleep… but soo tired… great I gotta get up now.

I yawn slightly into my Deidara plushie while stretching out my legs; still never gonna touch that foot board no matter how hard I stretch.

I slowly sit up, still in my bed yukata and stretch out again. I slowly rub the sleep out and glance round my room, Konan is still seeing and it's just gone 9:00am which is extremely early to me seeing as I normally get up around about 12 or 1pm.

I'm not a morning person and my work starts at 3pm so I normally have 3-2 hours to get ready.

I stand up and stretch again till I hear my joints click and I sigh happily… that… felt… great.

I smile down to Konan as she sleeps happily; holding onto one of the pillows and acting like the world is nothing but a way away dream to where she is now.

I slowly hide my Deidara and Sasori plushies under the covers near the pillow so no one can see them. I slowly go to my drawers and pull out a very nice kimono. Its light blue with yellow stars all over it. I love this one since its yellow and blue which go great together.

I quickly change from a yukata to a kimono and look at my outfit in the mirror… it still needs something.

Ahh a kanzashi which is a hair ornament.

I quickly and silently search through my other drawers; after I put my hair into a messy an half in half out bun, it looks super messy seeing as my hair is short only coming to my chin and only half of it can fit in a bun, and pull out 3 star hair ornament and stick 2 sticks into the bun while putting 2 of the stars in the middle of the sticks, then quickly attach 3 long yellow ribbon to the last star and stick it below the other stars. Now that looks AWESOME!

I grin to my appearance and put some knee high socks on before slowly going to my door, slowly walking out of my room and slowly closing the door behind me. Never know how people react when woken up.

I slowly walk away from my room and once I'm at a safe distance from my room I start walking at my normal pace. Walking slowly is pretty easy seeing as this kimono only comes to my knees.

"Good morning~" I sing softly while walking into the living room where everyone seems to be alive, I joke, and awake. I look round the room and see that the TV is off and everyone seems to be doing their own things while Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan aren't in the room… where'd they go.

"Good morning," Sasori says from his seat on the sofa, he seems to have one of my Japanese books from the bookcase.

I'm teaching myself Japanese and I have some Japanese books to help me improve.

I grin happily at being noticed unlike yesterday where I was ignored by everyone.

"Do you know where Kahlan is?" I ask while almost hopping over to him and looking down over his shoulder to see what book he's reading. The book is 'Sakura night' which is a pretty good book while I only understand some bits of it, not all but some of it.

He points a finger to the kitchen and I nod my head happily.

I tap his shoulder as a thank you and head for the kitchen where a nice smell is coming from.

"Good morning~!" I say happily again while looking into the kitchen through the door less doorway.

I look inside and see Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein and Kahlan in the kitchen. Kahlan is cooking by the looks of it, Pein is drinking coffee as well as Kakuzu and Itachi is just looking outside while he has some drink, I think its juice, on the table in front of him.

"Good morning," Kahlan says, not looking up from her cooking like a good cook, I on the other hand, can't cook to save my life.

Kakuzu just grunts a morning I am guessing, Itachi nods his head and Pein just glancing back to me before returning to his coffee which I am taking as a morning.

I grin happily at being noticed and do a light jog over to Kahlan who is putting all the food out, I like what I see though I can't cook to save my life.

I see many things but I won't eat the omelets, I hate eggs which aren't in sweet things like cakes.

"Where is everyone?" I ask while stopping myself from stealing some of the shredded hash browns, I want to eat them they look super nice.

"Leader kicked them outside," Kahlan says while leaning close to my ear to whisper something, "he literally kicked them out the back door," she whispers which makes me giggle a little, poor guys got kicked in the behind into the backyard. Must have hurt but on the plus side I know not to wake up Pein before whatever time it is right now. I quickly check the time to ensure the time.

Its 9:30am so I shouldn't get him up before 9:10am.

I hear a chair being pulled back against the floor and I slowly look to see Pein standing out of his chair.

"After breakfast the rules will be given out and I will decide who will be going to try out for this 'job'," he says while taking his plate which Kahlan just put down.

Kahlan rolls her eyes at him as he doesn't even say thank you and he walks out the room into the living room.

"Okay done," Kahlan says as she puts the last plate of food down for everyone. There is a lot on the plates but I guess it's because she likes to cook? Well she's been cooking all the meals in this apartment seeing as she has banned me from cooking since the last time I tried I… well the stove looked like a huge piece of charcoal.

I nod happily and go to check on Konan only to have her walk into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes while lazily wearing the yukata which is lightly on.

"Good morning Konan~" I sing while waving to her. She looks up from her daydream and gives me a light smile.

"Good morning," she says while taking her hand away from her eyes and sitting down at the table besides Kakuzu. I guess she gets along with Kakuzu seeing as if I would sit next to him I would probably be panicking but yeah he's cool.

"Morning," Kahlan says while putting Itachi and Konan's breakfast in front of them then puts Kakuzu's down too. I count the plates and see there are 5 missing.

"Hey Kahlan there are 5 plates missing," I say while counting the plates again… yeah there is 5 missing. Kahlan nods while putting my plate down in front of me while I sit at the counter since it is hallow underneath I can fit a chair there and sit down at it.

"Yeah 3 guys were stupid enough to wake up Leader so he told me that they get no breakfast," she says while eating some of her omelet, "Sasori said he doesn't eat and Zetsu said he doesn't want any so that's two less plates," she says while taking another mouthful of omelet then drinks some of her juice.

I nod and quickly finish my plate, I am a super-fast eater I think I get it from my dad he can eat more than my mother, brother and sister combined, strangely enough I'm the youngest and I can do the same.

I stand up and head for the sink just as Tobi, Hidan, Kisame and Deidara enter from the backdoor, looking like they got pulled through a bush and back.

"Morning~" I say to them as Tobi hops over to the sink towards me and I do everything in my power not to shake in fear or anything. I know who he really is and I hate him and fear him a bit.

"Good morning Laura-chan~" he yells in my ear while looking down at the plate I'm washing before turning to everyone who is eating and Kisame who is given a plate seeing as he wasn't one of the people who woke Pein up. "Does Tobi get any breakfast?" Tobi asks just as Pein walks in from the living room with a clean plate.

Deidara grunts slightly and Hidan completely ignores me… nice.

"No you don't," he says while walking pass him, over to me and puts the plate in the sink just as I put mine up on the side to dry. I'm guessing I'm on wash up duty today~ Yay soap bubbles~!

Tobi whines slightly while hopping, I think, on the spot while looking to Pein.

"Why not Tobi is a good boy~" Tobi whines more, yeah right YOUR NOT A GOOD BOY! Then starts following Pein around the room till he seats beside Itachi and glares at Tobi… heehee he's getting glared at.

"That is your punishment for waking me up, along with Deidara and Hidan,"

""WHAT (UN),"" they both yell while snapping their heads to Pein as he stands up and goes to make himself another cup of coffee… I think.

"No excuses wake me up again and you'll be getting no food for the day," he says while glaring at the three while grabbing a cup from the side. A whole day? Isn't that a bit much?

"A whole day is a bit much ya know?" I say while looking up from cleaning his plate to Pein. He shakes his head while pouring the coffee then turns to me while narrowing his eyes.

"No it isn't, do not defend them," he commands then leaves the room with his coffee in hand. I shrug my shoulder slightly as Kakuzu and Itachi pass them their plates while murmurs a thank you while passing me them. I grin at the thanks and continue to wash the plates. I like doing this so I can't complain.

Tobi, Deidara and Hidan all groan while hanging their heads slightly, that is what they get for waking him up.

Moments later Pein walks back in passes me his cup and waits in the middle of the room as Sasori walks in and Zetsu walks in from the backyard. Whoa Zetsu is in the room! This is the 3rd time I have seen him since they came here… which was yesterday.

"Since everyone is finished," he says just as Konan passes me her plate, says thank you and makes her way back to her seats, "I will be giving you your rules for this house," he says while I can't help but think 'it's an apartment NOT a house' and then he starts handing out the rule sheets I printed off last night.

Hope they don't fight but knowing some of the people in the room, hint-hint Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame hint-hint, some people may argue against it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13:Break In

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Note: Anything that is locked does not stop a ninja.**_

~Kahlan's POV

"Why does Tobi have to ask for sugar," Tobi whines.

"So you don't destroy anything," Laura says with a somewhat smile.

I shrug not caring as I start removing the gauze and icepack from my ankle. Whatever was wrong with it last night, it feels better now. I'll just have to make sure not do anything too strenuous with it for the next couple of days.

"Who the fuck made these rules," Hidan yells.

"We are inside," I speak up as I go to place the icepack in the freezer. "Plus none of us are deaf so use an inside voice."

"I'll fucking yell if I fucking want."

"Hidan I will kick you back outside," Pein says in a dangerous type of voice. "And you won't be allowed back in until tomorrow."

"I made the rules," Laura says smiling. "Leader approved of them so no complaining."

"This is fucking stupid," Hidan grumbles. "I should fucking be allowed to kill someone. Jashin-sama won't be fucking happy if I don't fucking sacrifice someone soon."

"Last warning," Leader warns. I grab the last remaining peach that I found and start eating it. It was in the fridge hidden. I had forgotten I placed it there. "Those are the rules and I will add more to them if I must."

"Let me get this straight," Deidara says. "I can't blow anything up unless it's in a clearing and a bunch of junk and I'm only allowed to blow Tobi outside, hmm?"

Leader glares and says, "If that's what is says then yes. Now, there is also another matter of business that needs to be taken care of. Laura works at a café and will talk with her boss about letting a couple of you start working there. So, I'll be sending one team to go and try for this job. I've thought about this and decided Kakuzu and Hidan are to go."

"Why the fuck do I have to fucking work at some fucking café?"

"Do not question my decision," Leader says glaring at Hidan.

"Hidan shut up," Kakuzu glares. "Or I will place your head back in the freezer."

"Fucking assholes and shitty partners," Hidan grumbles.

"Laura," Leader says turning to my friend. I move closer to her so to jump in the way just in case. "When does this job starts?"

"It starts at three pm," she replies tapping her finger against her chin. "I leave a bit early to arrive on time."

Leader nods then turns to Hidan and Kakuzu. "You are to leave with her. Those rules in your hand also apply when out in public. We don't know if any other ninjas are here as well so be on your guard. This meeting is dismissed."

I walk out of the room as Hidan starts talking about whatever. Heading down the hallway I walk into Laura's room. I check my phone for any messages because I have a few friends that I talk to online and do commissions for and they call me when they want a commission done. Seeing no messages, I place the phone down, grab my clothing and walk out of the room to head to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom I close the door using my foot. Placing the clothes down on the sink I turn and lock the door. I go and turn on the water in the bathtub. Letting the water run over my hand to test the temperature I make sure it's just hot enough where it doesn't feel like my skin will burn off.

With a small smile I lift the thing that turns on the shower and start to undress. I remove the bandage from my ribs. The wound looks ugly and is probably going to need stitches. It also feels a bit sore so I try not to twist around so much.

I step into the bathtub closing the curtain. The hot water feels good against my skin and I let out a sigh of contentment. For a moment I just stand there letting the hot spray relax my muscles.

With another sigh because other people are going to need a shower/bath as well, I start getting my hair wet. With my hair wet I grab the Japanese cherry blossom shampoo. It smells amazing, though the guys might not think that. It's a good thing all bills were paid off last week. I'm going to have to go out and shop for some stuff. As for the shopping for clothes they are just going to have to wait.

I use the lovely shampoo to wash my hair and then use the same type of conditioner as well. The water starts losing some of its heat so I quickly use the same smelling body wash as well. Turning the water off I get out wrapping the towel around me.

"Sempai Tobi can't get this door open," I hear Tobi yell from the other side.

"Go away," I call out "The door is lock."

Thank God it is lock. There's no reply and I quickly start drying off. I pull on my red torn leggings, blue gym shorts and black tank top. Grabbing the brush I look in the mirror. Staring back at my reflection I start brushing my medium length layered black violet hair. My hair is not naturally black violet I had dyed it like that just a couple days ago. In a couple of months I'll be dying it the same color again. My natural hair color is platinum blonde.

I place the brush down then quickly brush my teeth. With that finished I grab my glittery black eyeliner and apply it on to make my pale green eyes to make them seem brighter. Eyeliner is the only type of makeup I wear.

With a small smile to my reflection, I grab the yukata and unlock the door and walk out leaving the towel in the hamper. Tobi is leaning against the wall on the opposite side. He quickly stands up as I walk out.

"There the bathroom is free," I say then start walking down the hallway back to Laura's room.

Inside Laura's room I place the yukata down next to my laptop. I don't know what else to do with it and I can't wash it. I'm not good at washing clothes…yet. I'm learning but I keep messing up with my own clothes that is the reason why I don't touch Laura's clothes to wash them.

Grabbing my laptop I head for the living room. I have to make sure Laura is alive still. When I walk into the living room I see Sasori on the couch reading some book. Leader (I need to learn his name) is having a conversation with Konan. Kakuzu has a calculator out looking like he's trying to figure out how to use it. Hidan is flipping through the channels. Zetsu is heading towards the kitchen. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Laura are missing.

"Yo," I hear Laura say from behind me.

Turning around I see her with a grin and her hair is wet. Letting out a sigh of relief because that means she was taking a bath in the other bathroom. That's right this is a two bedroom two bathroom place.

"Hey," I reply. "Do you know where Itachi, Kisame and Deidara are at?" I have to make sure no one is doing some sort of sneak attack.

"Deidara is using my bathroom to take a shower. Leader sent Kisame out to get a better look about this place. As for Itachi I don't know where he is."

"Okay," I reply with a nod. So we have to keep a look out for Itachi. "We have to talk to Leader and figure out what we're going to do about shopping. I think we should get food and other hygiene products before we shop for clothes. That food won't last very long in there."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replies smiling.

With a nod I walk over to Leader and Konan with Laura following. The two of them stop talking and look up at the two of us. Leader does not look happy that we have stopped his little conversation.

"Sorry to have bothered you," I say. "But there are some things we need to discuss about. The food that we have was enough to last me and Laura for a month, but now with all the extra mouths to feed it won't last long. Right now, I only have enough to buy one week and that's if I buy very extremely cheap stuff. As for clothes, there isn't enough to buy that many outfits. So I was thinking food and hygiene products should be bought first."

Leader stays silent for a moment. He turns to Konan and they whisper a few things to each other. He then turns back, looking at me and Laura. "When Laura, Kakuzu and Hidan comes home, add their money to the money you have and take them with you to go shopping. Whatever is left place it to the side until it can be used to buy clothes."

Biting down on my cheek I think his words over. I don't want to use Laura's money but it is going to be needed for the shopping. I look at Laura then back at Leader. I'll just have to pay Laura back.

"Fine," I say. Then out of nowhere Itachi is standing next to us. Laura squeaks surprised and places her hand on her chest.

"You can't just go around scaring people like that," Laura says. I hold back a chuckle. Itachi says nothing to her as he looks at Leader.

"I found a hidden room with more weapons," Itachi says.

Leader raises his brow then looks over at me to glare. "What? I said I collect weapons as a hobby and to use them for a zombie apocalypse."

"You will be sealed off from that room," Leader almost growls out as he stands up.

I slightly glare at him as he tells Itachi to lead him to the room. What I want to know is how Itachi found the room? I had to get permission to change the room and the door. It took me forever to get the perfect door to blend into the wall. It's has no door knob on the outside. What it has is a small slot for a key to unlock the door, but I had to do a lot of work to make it look like cracks instead of a key slot. Well, I just hope they don't find the two safes I installed that are hidden. Anyways, I should start getting to work; I've got a ton of commissions to do.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**1zara-uchiha1 and I are creating a playlist for this story. If any of you have an idea for a song to deal with the chapters or the characters send us a message of the song. We'll talk it over and possibly add it.**

**Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14: Work

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Note: Do not question Kakuzu when he says 'Shut up.'**_

~Laura's POV

"I shall be right back I'm gonna warn Yuki about Kakuzu and Hidan," I say to Konan who nods with a slight smile. It's a great idea and somehow I have got to tell Pein to tell Hidan he can't swear in the café seeing as it's for all ages meaning little kids too.

I smile back to her while walking out the room and heading for my room to get my phone to call Yuki, my boss.

As I walk to my room I pass Deidara who is still in his Akatsuki cloak and clothes while he has is very wet and dripping water.

"Yo Deidara~!" I yell back to him as I start walking backwards. He calls a 'Yo, yeah' back as he continues to walk to the living room… I think. I shrug to myself and turn round and continue walking to my room.

Once I walk into my room I head for my desk which has my laptop, lamp, some hidden sweets and phone on it. By hidden I mean it's behind my laptop which has a lamp beside it. Hiding the sweets from eye sight.

I put my white cover phone up and take the covering off of it. I open a desk draw, throw the covering into it and take out a yellow covering to match the stars I'm wearing.

I open my phone and see no messages and no missed calls, great, I speed through my contacts to the end and 'start a call' with 'Yukiko Miharu' and quickly after 7 seconds she picks up.

"Moshi-Moshi?" she answers to show she isn't a ghost. It's a Japanese thing; ghosts can only say 'Moshi' once so you say moshi-moshi to proof you're not a ghost.

"Moshi-moshi~ Laura desu," I reply with a grin though she cannot see it. Laura desu means 'this is Laura' I think that or Yuki has been lying to me this whole time.

"Ahh good afternoon Laura," Yuki says from the other side of the phone. "Do you need anything?" she asks since she knows I never really call her. She says never to call her unless you need something since her phone is also her work phone.

"Yeah~ you said you needed extra helpers and I found two guys to help~ one is called Hidan and the other is called Kakuzu," I say through the phone.

"Okay, bring those two over to the café and I'll find a job for those two," she says while I walk out my room with my phone to my ear. Well I was able to get them a job there easy, Yuki knows me super well and she knows I wouldn't ask her for a job for just anybody.

I nod to the phone though she cannot see me, "okay but I must warn you, Hidan is trying to break a swearing habit so he may slip up at times," I lie slightly as I walk pass Kahlan's hidden room which has been opened… whoa these ninjas are good, I couldn't find that room till I felt over and cut myself on the keyhole.

"Okay, see you three soon," she says while hanging up, I also hang up and slid my phone up my sleeve and look inside the room to see Itachi and Pein in there, putting Kahlan's weapons into that item scroll again.

"Hey leader~ I need a word super quick~" I call into the room as he almost bashes his head into the poll above him, probably didn't hear me come to the door or know I was even there.

He turns to me while narrowing his eyes… ha-ha note-to-self: don't surprise Pein. He looks to Itachi as if giving him a silent message before walking to the door and standing beside it, standing tall trying to make me feel small which isn't working, most people I know are bigger than me so I'm used to it.

"What do you what," he asks while crossing his arms before me. I smile slightly while doing it back.

"I was able to get Yuki to get those two a job since she said 'I'll find a job for those two' but can you tell Hidan to not swear while he's there, it's a café for all ages meaning kids and I don't think Yuki would want Hidan swearing near little kids," I say in one huge breath and starts breathing again, oh air… how I missed thee.

Pein nods easily getting what I'm saying and walks out the room, pass me and I think is heading for the living room. I follow after him since its 2:30 meaning I have to leave in a few minutes.

"Kakuzu where is Hidan," Pein asks while looking to Kakuzu who is reading one of my Japanese books which Sasori is also reading… whoa they know where my Japanese books are… kinder obvious since they are in the bookcase.

Kakuzu looks up from his book to Pein as Pein looks to him with a 'well' look.

"Last time I checked," Kakuzu says while thinking for a moment.., last time he checked must have been hours ago, "he was in the kitchen," he finishes while Pein straight away heads for the kitchen leaving Kakuzu to get back into his book.

He is reading my Japanese book called 'Moon Lake' which is a cool murderer book. I love murder books though I hate horror movies.

"Hidan," Pein calls into the kitchen as Hidan looks away from eating his apple while sitting on the kitchen counter, he glares at Hidan for a moment before raising his palm to him. I grin knowing what's going to happen next, "almighty push," he says as Hidan gets pushed off the counter and into the wall then the floor.

I'm guessing Pein didn't want him sitting on the counter since we cook there.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem asshole?!" Hidan swears while getting up from the floor, holding his head and glaring at Pein who glares back.

"Laura has gotten you and Kakuzu the job, while you're there you will not swear," Pein says while narrowing his eyes at Hidan just as he's about to open his mouth and say something,

"go against my order and I will slice your tongue off and throw it down your throat and order Kakuzu to sew your mouth shut for good," Pein threatens while glaring at Hidan with a 'I will do it' look and Hidan quickly closes his mouth, glaring.

Whoa I have learnt to never disagree with Pein though it would be fun to try.

After a last glare from Pein he leaves the room, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him into the living room. I blink slightly as he does that and then he turns to Kakuzu without narrowing his eyes, showing he is calming down.

"Kakuzu, while you're working make sure Hidan doesn't swear or you have permission to sew his mouth shut when you all get back," Pein says while letting go of my wrist. I pout for a second as my wrist stings but it quickly goes. No mark so I'm good.

Kakuzu nods his head then stands up and puts the book away. I look to the clock in the living room and see its 2:45pm meaning we have to leave any minute now.

"Ahh we gotta go," I say while running to the door and picking up the orange flame umbrella which completely crashes with my stars. Oh well I can always buy an umbrella on the way home, a clear umbrella which will go with everything.

I quickly grab my keys off the cabinet in the hallway and slid them down my sleeve with my phone, no idea how they are able to stay there… I think it's the type of fabric it must have something special about it.

"You're going already?" Kahlan says as she walks over to me as I am by the door, I grin a little while nodding, it's going to be fun with those two at work, maybe I can get Luke and Hidan to have an argument and get Yuki to go against them. Yuki having a go at people is super funny seeing as she insults them in Japanese without them knowing she is insulting them.

"Yep~" I say then hug her; I always hug her when I go seeing as she normally tries to get some work down on the computer as well. "Seeya when I get back~" I grin happily and so does she.

"Okay, make sure those two stay in line or Kakuzu keeps Hidan in line or whatever," she says while hugging back. Her hugs are warm so yeah I love them, "see you when you get back as well," she says as we both let go. I nod and I hear yelling, we both turn to the opening of the living room and see Kakuzu dragging Hidan out by his ear and out the front door, him yelling but not swear… smart.

"Let me go you stupid idiot I can walk you damn bastard!" he yells while clawing at Kakuzu's arm which he doesn't seem to feel. I am guessing Kakuzu is a bastard so it has been used on the right terms.

"Shut up before I sew your eyes shut and your eyes shut to make my point," Kakuzu threatens while glaring at him… okay then kinder confused now.

"Aha see you Kahlan~ you guys can visit the café you know, Yuki says your always welcome," I say while grinning, she loves Kahlan they get along well. I wave while putting my zori on, I love these shoes they are the same as Jiraiya's and I'm sure Konan and Pein have noticed as well.

I wave again as I walk through the door and pull my umbrella up since the clouds look like it could rain at any second now.

Wait I forgot something; I quickly walk back inside and grab a black and white umbrella which is my other umbrella. Kakuzu will need one or Hidan can have his own and we can share. I doubt Hidan will share one he will probably hog it all to himself.

I wave yet again and run slightly to catch up with the other two though I'm confused at why they are speeding ahead if they don't know where they are going.

"See you!" Kahlan yells from the door while waving. I quickly wave while walking beside Kakuzu, I know he won't hurt me unless provoked seeing as I know him from his character profile. I, being smart, I put a password protect on all Naruto related websites last night in case one of the Akatsuki tried to look the anime up. Then again they can't even read, yet along write, English.

Once Kakuzu let go of Hidan's ear, I passed Hidan the umbrella just as it started to rain. I mention Kakuzu to share mine which he did by holding it above the two of us as it started to rain heavy, but watch; when we walk home it will be super sunny.

Once we got there, Yuki quickly gave them; their uniform and their jobs.

Hidan was to be a waiter and Kakuzu a cook, seeing as Kakuzu didn't know how to cook our food he was to watch Mimi cook any orders he didn't know and to memorize them for when they are ordered again. Hidan's job was just to greet people at the door, get them a table and if no one was at the door, to take their orders and give them to Kakuzu seeing as they both read and write Japanese.

Poor Kakuzu isn't allowed to wear his mask so he had to do a jutsu.

So yeah… today is going smoothly so far.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hey, guy here's the chapter that was supposed to come up today but instead I placed Wednesday's chapter up. I apologize for the mistake. I've been very busy this week and I had thought I updated on Wednesday so I'm very sorry. We are still updating on both Wednesday and Saturday. I'll make sure not to make this mistake again.**

**Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15: Training Sidelines

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Note: You're not safe even if you're standing on the sidelines**_

~Kahlan's POV

I'm sitting on the sofa with my laptop. My eyes are looking at my next costumer's request. They want me to write a poem with the lines 'warming days of gold,' and 'not take things for granted.' The costumer also wants me to use the words 'mask,' 'fool,' and 'love.' I'm allowed to make whatever kind of poem I want but I must use those lines and words.

Clicking open word I set it to the way I like it, Times New Roman twelve point font. With that done I stare at the screen thinking up ideas. Closing my eyes I let my head rest on the back of the sofa. The line 'warming days of gold,' makes me think of either youth or…a time when things seemed perfect. The other line is obvious so the poem won't be about youth but during a time in life when things seemed perfect.

Obviously this person wants a poem about love. That may be a little difficult since my…well that's for me to know. So how am I supposed to write a poem dealing with love if I don't love anyone? Unless I take a different approach since there are so many types of love.

Suddenly my eyes snap open. By taking the normal approach about writing a poem about love it will suck because I will feel nothing for it. However, taking the other approach, which is what I'm going to do, my mind conjures up the image of a certain man.

With a nod I start typing, my fingers flying across the screen and within a few moments I finish the poem. At first I don't bother actually reading it; I just scan over it looking for errors and edit it. Then I start mumbling the poem under my breath making sure it sounds nicely to my ears.

I finish the whole process within ten minutes, not including the time it took to analyze what was given to me and how to go about to make the poem. Nodding, satisfied I read over the poem one last time:

I long for the warming days of gold, when I was naïve and hopeful.

You were so clever with your smiling mask

That I never saw through your façade.

I should have paid attention,

Tried to spend more time with you instead of brushing you off,

But I fooled myself that you would always be here.

I can only hope that you'll forgive me, and that you're happy.

I've learned not to take things for granted,

So know that I have and will always love you.

Grandpa, save me a spot up there in Heaven next to Jesus,

One day I'll come home.

That's right it a poem about a grandfather. Truthfully, when I thought about everything I came up with my grandpa. I always saw him as invincible as a little kid and even as I grew older. What I never knew though was that he was slowly dying and he hid that fact with his smiles. He would try to spend time with me, but because I was so focus on pushing myself to be the best for my parents I had brush him to the side.

Do I regret what I did? No, because I have no regrets. I regret nothing because everything is a lesson and I learn from the mistakes I made. It helped shape me into the person I am today. So no I don't regret.

As for adding the Heaven and Jesus to the poem it's a way of respect to my grandpa. He was a religious man, but he never shoved his religion down anyone's throat. He never told anyone that they would burn in hell for having different beliefs or for loving someone of the same gender. In fact he thought that as long as people were good then God would love them all the same and welcome them 'home.'

It's sad that he died five years ago. In his will he left me his house as well as close to 100 acres of land the house is on. It's a large beautiful four story house because he had a lot of kids. Some of his kids are just his step kids because he got married four times. The thing is I haven't gone to the house yet. It's something I don't want to do alone. Though if I think about it, moving out of this apartment to there might be a good idea but I'll just keep that to myself. It would only take about fifteen minutes (if using a car) to get there and it's even closer to the beach.

Anyways, with the poem finish I contact my costumer on deviantart through a note informing them that I finished the poem for them. They're surprised and tell me that I can send it to them. So that is what I do; I post the poem on the website leaving a watermark on it so no one can try to plagiarize and send them the poem. A moment later I get a note telling me that they love the poem and that they're sending me more money.

Confused I ask them why because they already paid me the three dollar charge. I usually charge three dollars for poems unless it's a ballad or sonnets then I charge eight. For stories I charge anywhere from ten to twenty dollars maybe even more depending on the content that they want in it and the word count, if it's a short or long, and if it's a simple few page story or a chapter type story.

They reply saying that it was a really great poem and that I didn't do what they expected me to do, but in a good way. That brings a small smile to my face and I tell them thanks. After that, I look at my long list of other costumers. With a sigh I log out, no longer wanting to do any more writing. I've just finished writing my tenth poem and I wrote three one-shot. So I'm done for now until later or tomorrow.

Closing my laptop, I set it down next to me then stretch and yawn. Earlier Leader had asked if there was any more hidden rooms and I answered him truthfully telling him no. He never asked about any safes so I never told him. Plus, I'm hoping he thinks he now has all my weapons. In truth though, I have no idea how to fight with any of the weapons I have.

Standing up, I grab my laptop and head to Laura's room. In the room I place my computer in the exact spot I placed it last night and grab my phone. I search through the small contact list until I get my teacher's name. Remember I said I was in the process of learning cello, that's why I have my teacher's number. I send her a text telling her that some stuff came up and that I won't be able to make it to practice. Truthfully, I don't trust these demons (as far as I know they're not human) alone in mine and Laura's home.

I leave Laura's room closing the door behind me and make my way to the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets I pull out Kiwi pocky. Pocky comes in many flavors and so far I love all of them. Pocky is my second love, peaches being my first.

Opening the pocky, I start to eat it as I go to a drawer and pull out a small notepad and pencil. I start writing down what we are going to need. On the list for the food, I write down a ton of American type of food and then I start writing down the Japanese food that I do know. Laura would have to add more to the list since she knows more about Japanese. I only know a handful of things. The good thing is there is an Asian shopping center in this town.

Suddenly I hear the sound of metal. It's kind of like a clinging sound that's heard when two pieces of metal clash together. Letting the pencil fall from my hand to the notepad, I head towards the door with my pocky in hand still munching on it.

Slowly I start opening the door. Outside in what I consider to be the backyard for this apartment complex is Itachi and Kisame with MY weapons and fighting one another. Pein and Konan are off to the side very far away from the two fighting. I take a step forward about to swallow the food in my mouth so I can tell them to stop when I see metal glint from the fading sunlight as it flies right at me.

My food gets stuck in my throat as the weapon whizzes right by my face. I hear it buzz through the air as it misses me by a hair's length and makes a thud behind me. Next second I start chocking on the pocky stuck in my throat causing the two to stop fighting and all of them to look at me. Do they try to help me out? Absolutely not, but whatever it doesn't matter.

"I'm alright," I cough out banging my chest. "I'll live." A second later the food finally slides down my throat, though a bit painfully. I cough a couple times to clear any more pieces of food then give them my attention.

"What in the world do you guys think you are doing," I ask.

"We're just training," Kisame replies with a grin, sharp shark like teeth showing.

"I will not stand by and allow my members to slack off from training just because we are in unknown territory," Leader says.

"Well that's all nice and dandy," I reply. "However, we have neighbors above us," I say pointing to the windows above the ground floor Laura and I live on. "This is an apartment complex and luckily most of them are at work. You can't be doing that stuff out here. They will think you're trying to kill each other and will call the authorities. That in turn will cause me and Laura to get in trouble. Then my father will find out and he will use that as an excuse to drag me back home saying I am incapable, irresponsible and whatever else, of taking of myself.

Plus do you not see the sky? There's a freaking thunder storm coming, well it's sort of already here, and being outside is not a good thing unless you want to be struck by lightning. Though if you want that to happen to you then be my guest.

All I'm trying to do is look out for Laura. I cannot allow you to do activities like these to happen here. There's a high chance of the authorities will get involved and I don't want anything to go on Laura's record or that would ruin her reputation or anything that will cause her harm. Now if you don't mind I have some things to take care of. Enjoy yourselves."

That is the longest thing I've said to anyone in a while. They already know Laura is important to me so I didn't really spill anything out. I've always been careful about what I said around people, but around these people I have to be even more on guard.

I don't bother staying there waiting for a reply. My throat is a little sore because of chocking on the pocky so I need some water. Plus it's time to bandage my ribs again; I've let it get some breathing air long enough. As I walk back into the apartment, I see the dagger like weapon they've threaten us with embedded into the wall.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16: Cafe

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Note: Disobeying Pein results in painful exercise**_

~Laura's POV

"Order for two shortcakes, an ice tea and green tea~" I hum slightly while waving at Kakuzu who nods and starts the order. He probably knows like 19 recipes now seeing as he has been watching Mimi cook for over five hours now.

"It will be done soon, just wait," Kakuzu says, really getting into this job, then again he is probably thinking he'll get a bonus for his hard work… knowing Yuki… he just might.

I nod to him through the little opening from the tables' part of the café to the kitchen.

I walk round the café seeing as there aren't any new customers coming in, seeing as we only have about 10 minutes till closing time.

As I walk I spot Hidan, being lazy by sitting down at a spare table with his head on his palms, elbows on the table staring out the windows which leads outside and out to the beach seeing as the café overlooks a beach.

Me, being me, I walk up behind him and take a step to the side. Knowing I'm gonna have to do this or Yuki will with way more force.

Luke walks pass us with an 'I dare you too' look as my hand holds onto the back of Hidan's chair. I smile innocently while pulling my hand back, sending the chair to the floor along with Hidan.

He stares up at me with wide eyes like he wouldn't expect me to do that, one bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yells at me while jumping to his feet, glaring at me. And just like that Kakuzu has come out with the shortcake order and drinks and like lightening he is glaring at Hidan who is standing over me with a glare.

From Kakuzu's angle it looks like Hidan has jumped up from his seat, pushing the chair back and is now starting a fight with me… heehee he's in trouble with Pein later~

"Hidan, move away from her," Kakuzu says while glaring at him before handing Luke, who was standing by watching with a smirk plastered on his face, the order which has the table number on it before pulling Hidan backwards, away from me before saying, "Pein will be hearing about this later," and like that Hidan is trying to get Kakuzu off of him.

"Well that was fun," Luke says while holding the tray of cakes and drinks on one hand while walking off and upstairs since the order is for two high school girls on the second floor.

"Kinder," I say while rubbing my neck slightly, I'm gonna get yelled at by Pein… most likely Hidan will but yeah he will probably ask me why he picked a fight for… ahh… no idea what to say now.

I look to the clock and see five minutes left… might as well get changed into my kimono, seeing as no new customers are coming.

Once I have changed out of my uniform and into my kimono, Mimi walks in, still in her chef apron, trousers, shirt and hat.

"Hey," she says while walking passes me just as I'm getting on zori shoes on.

"Yo~" I say while tapping the front of my shoes, making sure they are on right. "Have fun with Kakuzu?" I ask with a grin, Kakuzu seemed to have fun.

She nods happily while taking her apron and hat off, it's puffy and looks like fun to play with, "yeah he's cool and a hard worker," she says with a nod, "I told Yuki how hard he was working and she seemed pretty happy about that," she nods again, "no doubt now that he's getting a little extra in his pay," she says while looking to me as I hold in a laugh.

She sees me holding in a laugh and like that we have burst out laughing for no silly reason.

Oh this is funny and yet I have no idea what's sooo funny about it.

"S-so yeah," I say while my giggles start to die down.

"You girls in here?" Yuki calls into the changing rooms before walking in and walking over to us with a smile on her face. "I have your pay for the day right here, six hours of work," she says while handing us both an envelope which has the money in it seeing as she hates checks.

"Thank you~ I'll be needing this today," I say while pulling my money envelop up my sleeve with my other stuff. Bag?

Why I'll use my sleeve ha-ha. Yuki smiles then starts to change, "see you guys later then," I say while giving a wave then hopping out the changing room to see, both Hidan and Kakuzu arguing and the next thing I know Kakuzu has kicked Hidan out the store while its raining and yells at him to walk home without an umbrella.

I laugh watching them as Kakuzu turns to me while his eyes stop narrowing down since he was probably glaring at Hidan.

"We're going," he says while NICELY grabbing my wrist and dragging me out as Hidan is already half a mile down the road, probably running to get home before he gets completely soaked.

"Okay~" I hum while walking decide Kakuzu with an umbrella in hand as he is using the one that Hidan was using this morning. Soon we see the apartment and it looks like Hidan is already inside, seeing as I don't see him anywhere.

I quickly grab my keys as Kakuzu puts away his umbrella and I open up the door using said keys. Me being me, I run in after I put my umbrella away and took off my zori.

"We're home~!" I yell while running in and straight away see Kahlan on the sofa and jump in the seat beside her. "We got paid and Kakuzu got paid extra for working hard," I say while crossing my legs, having no trouble with my loose kimono.

Kahlan nods her head as her laptop is lying in her lap with her MP3 on top of it, I think she may be listening to music.

And like that about six seconds after I say we got paid, Pein walks into the room and straight over to Kakuzu and me.

"Your pay checks need to be added to the money for everything needed," he says and I nod easily. I can always get more tomorrow at work and work is easy seeing as I don't have to cook anything.

"Okay~" I say while handing him my pay envelop. Kahlan gives me a sad look but I reassure her with a smile. I seriously don't mind I have more than enough money in my bank account; and Kahlan should know that.

Kakuzu glares for a second before handing Pein his envelop and like that Pein has three of them… looks like he always took Hidan's.

Kakuzu mentions Pein over who only raises a brow as Kakuzu stands up and whispers something in his ear.

Pein's expression goes from normal to utterly pissed.

Pein nods as Kakuzu goes back to reading the book and Pein walks over to the kitchen opening and like that my ears hurt.

"HIDAN! Get your ass over here now, that's an order!" he yells loudly. Ahh I see… Kakuzu told Pein he almost started a fight with me while he was working… he is very 'pissed off' right now.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17: Visit

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Note: Leader does not play around**_

~Kahlan's POV

Pausing my music I look up with a blank expression. I heard Leader yell so he's obviously pissed off. The other members come into the room probably to watch what is about to take place. Saving the song I was editing (one of the songs I have written), I close my computer.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem," Hidan asks yelling as he walks into the room from the kitchen.

Leader grabs Hidan's front collar and lifts him up in the air glaring. "You tried to start a fight with Laura out in public. What you did was uncalled for."

"The bitch fucking pulled my chair to the fucking ground knocking me down with it," Hidan yells in reply.

Standing up I stretch my muscles pretending to be bored with the entire affair. Laura looks up at me and I give her a very small smile. Giving her a slight nod, I walk out of the room out of sight. I then lean against the wall closing my eyes as I ball my free hand into a fist while closing my eyes. Hidan calling Laura a bitch does not make me happy.

"You expect me to believe that," Leader replies. "You're an S-ranked criminal ninja and she is nothing but a weak civilian." Great we are housing ninja demons who are criminals.

"I'm just fucking telling you what fucking happen," Hidan yells in reply. "I'm telling the fucking truth."

Unclenching my fist and opening my eyes I walk back into the room. My anger bottled away. Walking over to Laura, I grab her arm as Leader throws Hidan into the wall making a crashing noise and leaving a dent in the wall.

"Follow me," I whisper in her ear. "We're not safe if a fight breaks out."

"I wanna watch though," she says with a slight pout.

"What the fuck asshole," Hidan yells picking himself up off the ground. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"You can try," Leader taunts him.

"Let's go now," I say picking her up off the couch.

"You're fucking on," Hidan yells and starts running towards Leader.

Leader just lifts his hand up and, bam, Hidan goes flying across the room into another wall. I start dragging Laura out of the room. Then suddenly there's a knock on the door. Everyone becomes frozen.

"I'll answer it," I call out changing direction and heading for the door.

"Konan and Kakuzu follow them," Leader calls out. I roll my eyes.

"Who is it," I ask as the four of us get to the door.

"It's me Mr. Owen," comes the reply of our landlord.

Opening the door just a bit, I stand in front of the opening and look out. Mr. Owen is taller than me by two feet and some odd inches. He's like a little over seven feet tall with mocha skin tone, no hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a white business suit with a red tie and in his hand is a black umbrella. No idea why but that's how he likes to dress.

Taking a deep breath, I smile a large unnoticeably fake smile and make my voice softer as I start speaking. Yeah that's right I have not come across anyone who has been able to tell the difference between my fake and real smiles. "Hello Mr. Owen it's nice to see you. How are you? Is there something you need?"

"I've been hearing a lot of noise coming from your apartment and the other occupants are starting to complain. What is going on in there?"

I give him a small sad smile as I look down for a moment then look back up making my eyes look watery. I make my voice a tad bit softer as I lower it and say, "I'm so sorry Mr. Owen. A few friends of ours have come over for a visit last night. See they're a family and they just got the horrible news that their parents died from a drunk driver. At first Hidan had gone in shock but now he's just having a problem accepting the news and is now going through the anger process of grieve. We're really sorry for any disturbance of peace; all we're trying to do is help our friends."

Mr. Owen nods with a sad look on his face. "I understand what it's like to lose someone you care about. I give your friend my condolences and hope he can move past his anger. Now I don't mean to sound rude, but please inform your friends to try and keep it down. God bless you and your friends. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," I reply back. "I'll tell them and have a nice day yourself."

Mr. Owen nods and turns around. As he starts walking away I close the door. With a sigh I turn around remove the fake unshed tears and sad smile. I blink slightly confused wondering why everyone is looking at me and how did they all come to watch so fast.

"What," I ask using my normal voice again.

"You just played that dude, un," Deidara says with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever," I say with a shrug not caring. "I got to go get my wallet so the shopping can get done. Also, I'm sure you all heard what he said. Be lucky it was him and not the cops."

With that said, I grab Laura's hand and start taking her with me in the direction of my room. Forget about leaving her alone in the room of psychos. When we're alone in my room I let go of her hand and walk over to my closet.

"I didn't know you knew how to act," she says as I open the closet.

Standing up on my tiptoes reaching towards the top shelf I reply, "I guess, I don't really think I'm good at it. I was hoping that I didn't have to cry to try and prove I was right to Mr. Owen. Forcing myself to cry is something I can't do to save my life."

Finally I pull down my wallet which happens to be in the way back on the top shelf. I must have thrown it back there last time to hard. Closing the closet door I turn to Laura with a smile. Yes it's a real smile; she never gets any fake smiles.

"You're a way better actress than me and I was going to call you in to do any crying scene," I say with another smile.

"Acting can be fun," she says with a grin.

"I guess," I reply with a shrug. "Let's go get the shopping done. You can buy yourself some sweets."

"Okay," she answers with a grin and heads out the room.

I chuckle as I follow her. When we return, Kakuzu and Hidan are by the door. Hidan is grumbling something under his breath. Kakuzu gives an annoyed glare at Hidan then tells him to shut up. Leader walks over and hands me the three envelopes of money.

"Only buy what is needed and save the rest for clothes," Leader says as I take the envelopes from him. I nod my head in a 'yeah, whatever' type of fashion. He glares then continues. "Hidan and Kakuzu will be going with you. So don't try to make a run for it or get help they have permission to catch you and kill anyone you try to get help from."

"Okay," I say grabbing Laura's hand. "Laura is coming with as well.

"Bye," Laura says with a grin and waving.

I don't pay attention to any of the member's reaction nor do I say goodbye to them. I just quickly slip on my converse knee-length boots, and open the door. I grab my keys and the shopping list. Laura grabs her umbrella and Kakuzu grabs the other one. The four of us walk outside. The sun pokes out from the clouds letting us know for now the rain has stop.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18: Shopping

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Note: Kakuzu makes a great shield against Hidan**_

~Laura

Shopping, shopping, shopping~ is fun with more people~ but yeah I guess it kinder depends on who you're going with to make it fun, I mean if it's with a boring person its boring… but how will it be with ninjas?! Heehee we'll see today~

"Aww it stopped raining," I say while pouting, I wanted to use my umbrella.

Kahlan laughs slightly while holding onto my wrist and pulling me towards the shops, probably making sure I don't wonder off like I normally do, hey I don't normally go outside unless for work or shopping so everything is still pretty new to me.

"Ahh this is soo fucking boring," Hidan moans like a child while crossing his arms behind head kinder like Naruto does.

"I don't care," Kakuzu and Kahlan say at the same time which results in them looking to each other before looking towards the path. I giggle slightly at their awkwardness after their twin moment and Hidan just groans and then kicks a lamppost but not hard enough to break it but hard enough to leave a pretty deep dent in it.

"How much fucking longer this is fucking taking forever," Hidan groans and makes me think 'we're only been walking for five minutes' and like that Kakuzu grabs his ear and starts dragging him faster towards the shopping center seeing as we can see it from here.

"Shut your mouth before I sew it shut," Kakuzu threatens as Hidan starts yelling his head off and swearing a lot. I roll my eyes slightly as people staring and walk beside Kahlan like we do not know them seeing as many people are whispering which is pretty funny to watch.

I think they are whispering about their strange outfits which are the Akatsuki cloaks and they weird hairstyles or in Kakuzu's situation his mask hat thingy.

"So where first Kahlan?" I ask while looking up to her, she looks down to me for a second before looking ahead. I see many shops though some names are different to the ones in England, like there isn't a 'Hot topic' in England, I only know about it from Fanfiction. Com. and that's about it from what I know about it.

"Any normal shop like Wal-Mart… we're going there," I nod my head while looking ahead to the big shop, Kakuzu and Hidan follow us which makes me grin, we are the leaders in this shopping trip.

"I call the cart!" I say and quickly go to get a cart. I love pushing the cart it is fun and it's easy. Plus when we're done I get to put it away meaning I get the least things to carry home.

"Okay we're start with the food," Kahlan yells while I grab a cart and start pulling it from the line of carts, its stuck pretty bad. After a while of me pulling the cart it finally comes loose and I get the cart free, I grin happy and walk off with the cart, heading towards where Kahlan, Kakuzu and Hidan went off to.

Looking round I see lots of new deals from half off to buy one get one free. Kakuzu would like this store, it's nice.

"Hidan we're not buying that," I hear Kakuzu say and I automatically head for that direction. Follow the voice is what I am doing because following the voice has always worked in the past.

"Why fucking not everyone fucking loves ribs!" Hidan whines more as Kahlan rubs her forehead, she seems a little bit irritated, and then again… it's Hidan and just standing near him can be a little bit irritating.

"NO you love ribs everyone else doesn't mind them, no," Kakuzu says while glaring at Hidan, "you better shut your mouth for the rest of the trip here or I swear to Kami I will kill you, Hidan," he threatens while watching Kahlan start filling the cart with cheap normal food.

"I see you found food~" I hum while watching Kahlan put food into the cart. Kahlan laughs a little as I hold onto the cart since I love using them.

"Yeah it was hard to find," she jokes which makes me grin, it's almost like the other two aren't in here which is hard to feel since Kakuzu is standing right beside me.

"We got the food; how about the other stuff?" I ask as Kakuzu looks over the stuff we have like he's seeing what we need and don't need. I nod and starts pushing the cart to another section, we start with the bathroom stuff then other things we will need and what Konan will need. Once we've gotten everything we head for the checkout which seems to have a huge line.

"This is gonna take for-ev-er," I sound out while pouting; I hate lines almost as must as I hate transport. Kahlan taps my shoulder, while giving me a smile, I smile back but look to the line sighing. I really hate lines.

"This is fucking going to fucking take forever Kakuzu, can't we just fucking kill everyone?!" Hidan whines more then gets whacked round the head by none other than Kakuzu who is glaring with a scary aura behind him.

I cower slightly as it gives off an 'I'll kill you' kinder vibe and like that I am behind Kahlan with a 'hide me' look on my face.

"Hidan… I warned you, when we get back to our temporary base I will kill you," Kakuzu threatens which makes me hide behind Kahlan more, he's scarier in real life but not so scary that I would hide in fear, acting this is acting.

"Like you can kill me," Hidan says while acting very cocky like, Kahlan rolls her eyes as do I as we pay for all the stuff and I go to put the cart away. Best not to watch a fight break out but knowing Kakuzu he will save it to when we get home, home sweet home.

I take my time by taking a very slow walk like the ones you do to the classes you hate at school. When I get back to the checkout I see Kahlan with two bags, Kakuzu with six bags meaning there are 3 in each of his hands… whoa tough skin… and Hidan with four bags meaning two in each of his hands.

"I got one then," I say then pick up a pretty heavy but its only one bag. I smile a little as Kakuzu kicks Hidan out Wal-Mart's doors and into the bust streets ahead. I can hear his bad mouth from inside the store which is new for me.

"Because your weak bitch," Hidan says as I stick my tongue out at him, he glares and just when he's about to walk over to me Kakuzu glares and gives a 'touch her and Leader and I will kill you', I giggle at Hidan as he glares at Kakuzu then looks away like he found something more interesting.

"Let's go before the leader goes ape crazy on us," Kahlan says while heading for the doors before stopping, I run up to her and starts walking as she continues, tonight is gonna be busy I can just tell.

Kakuzu is just ahead of us and a question comes into my head, "hey Kakuzu," I say and get a grunt in return… well at least he's listening, I grin, "are you gonna tell Hidan off to leader just to get him beat up again?" I ask with a grin as he glances backwards to the two of us. I grin and wave with my spare hand and he looks forwards again… meanie duck.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Kakuzu says while looking to Hidan who is walking ahead of us, probably sulking like a kid like he was before.

I nod and Kahlan sighs for some reason, "What's the matter?" I ask while tilting my head to the side slightly.

Kahlan smiles while looking ahead then to me, "it's nothing really," she says while looking ahead again, Kahlan's eyes seem to wonder round the area which is our neighborhood.

"Almost home~" I hum with a grin as I see Hidan, who is like half a mile ahead of us, bang on our door and is then let in by Konan who glares at Hidan, it seems she's trying to keep quiet for our landlord.

"Yeah, going to do anything when we get home?" Kahlan asks and I make my thinking face which is more or less me looking off into the sky with a blank look on my face. It scared my classmates and teachers when I did that during tests.

"I think I'll go to my room and sing to some music~" I say with a grin, I'm okay I think though Kahlan says I should keep singing though she's the one with the great voice. Great awesome super good, there many words to describe her voice.

Kahlan nods as I grin happily. "I'll be doing my normal stuff I guess… well after we put everything away first," Kahlan says while looking up from the ground, we're almost home.

"I'll help~" I say while doing a super grin, it's fun to put things away since you know where it is when you want it.

"Okay," Kahlan says as we get to the door, me, having a spare hand, I unlock the door and let ourselves in.

As we walk in we are welcomed by Konan who is near the living room door, she looks up to us with a light smile.

"Welcome home," she says which makes me smiles, Kahlan is the only person who has ever welcomed me home before, now Konan has welcomed us both home, it feels really nice.

"we're home~" I say then run into the living room with my bag and straight to the kitchen where all the other bags are, Hidan is in the backyard from what I can see and Kakuzu just walks pass me into the living room.

"Pein we're back~!" I yell into the house as he comes out from the backyard with a 'pissed off' look on his face. I give a smile as if trying to get rid of it.

"I see that," he says as I pass him the spare money that will probably be used for clothing.

He then looks to the many bags then raises a brow at them. "how did you get so much with so little," he asks softly which I think that only I could hear, I tilt my head to him which he sees, he then shakes his head like trying to forget what he asked. "I'll get you two some help," he says then leaves for the backyard to get some help to put this stuff away.

"Wonder who's gonna help," I say then start putting some stuff away and see Kahlan has already put a bag and its stuff away. She shrugs as Deidara and Kisame enter from the backyard, they seem to have some dirt on them and it looks like they have been play fighting.

"Hey," I greet as they walk over to us both, hopefully they are good help.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19: Threats

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Note: Yelling is of no use unless they fear you**_

~Kahlan's POV

"We're here to help, yeah," Deidara says slightly annoyed.

"Um…those bags right there on the table are meant for the fridge," I say pointing to said bags. "Milk, juice and tea along with eggs go on top shelf, bread on the bottom shelf, butter and cheese go to the little slot door on the side and everything else goes on the middle shelf. Any frozen stuff obviously goes into the freezer. Good luck and try to keep it organized…please."

Deidara grumbles something as him and Kisame grab the bags and walk over to the fridge. I turn back around placing the dry food and cans up in the cabinets with Laura. All of this food should last for a while. Most of it is cheap and came from deals, but I'm not going to complain. Food is food and as long as I get my peaches and pocky then I'm happy.

"Done," Kisame calls out.

"Show off, un."

"You're just slow," Kisame says with a chuckle.

"Hidan is slower than me, un."

I give a sideways glance at Laura when she starts laughing. I smile then chuckle a few times as I put the last few items away. I close the cabinets and turn to face the two men in the room with us.

"We're going to need body measurements before any clothing shopping gets done," I say as I look them up and down trying to get a mental measurement as well as an idea of what kind of style to get them.

"I'll get to it when Leader tells me to," Kisame says with a wave of his hand as he gets a cup.

"I can buy my own clothes, un."

"Not without any money," I reply.

"I'll steal them if I have to, hmm."

"Whatever," I say as I get away from the counter. "Laura could you come with me please?" Call it being paranoid, but I just can't leave Laura alone with any of them. Who knows what kind of criminal alien ninja stuff they would do to her.

"I have an idea," Laura suddenly says with a grin.

She grabs my hand and starts dragging me out of the room. Slightly confused, I allow her to drag me down the hall to her room. Inside the room Laura lets go of my hand and walks over to her closet. In the closet is a bunch of her different kimonos which I have learned from her that there are no actual articles of clothing called a kimono in Japan. Also, there's a bunch of fabric for when she makes the Japanese clothing.

"What is your idea," I ask as she starts searching through the fabric.

"I wanna make a furisode for Konan," she replies.

I nod trying to remember what type of clothing that is. Tapping my finger against my lips, I try to recall the answer. I know it's "kimono" but the type…now I remember it's the one with the long sleeves.

"Want me to go get her so you can get her body measurement," I ask not really knowing what to do.

All I know about designing clothes is you need body measurements and a pattern I think. Designing and making clothes as well as stuff to do with the Japanese is Laura's forte. My forte lies in writing and music…and I guess cooking.

"Yeah just tell her that it will only take a few minutes," Laura replies.

"Not a problem," I reply back and head out the room.

I make my way to the living room. The room is empty with the exception of Sasori and Konan. This has me slightly worried because Lord only knows what the alien ninjas could be up to. Shaking my head, and hoping that they're not doing anything that will cause me and Laura trouble I walk over to Konan.

"Excuse me," I say causing Konan to look up from the origami book in her hands.

I got that to learn origami only to get frustrated and throw the book across the room. After just giving up for sucking at it I just gave it to Laura and told her to do whatever she wants with it. I've seriously forgotten about the book until now.

"Laura and I need to see you for just a few short minutes," I continue. "It won't take long I promise."

She nods marking her spot and stands up. With a nod I turn around and head back to Laura's room with a slight wave to Sasori…or Danna…whatever his name is. Back inside Laura's room we see her with a few fabric choices lying on the bed and continuing to look at the choices in the closet.

"Back," I say gaining her attention.

Laura grins, "Cool, welcome back and hi Konan."

"Hello," Konan replies with a small smile.

"Is it okay if we get your body measurements," I ask slightly shuffling my feet feeling uncomfortable. Yeah I know I'm weird.

Konan gives a small nod and Laura walks over with a smile and tape measure in hand. Quickly looking around the room, I grab a pad of paper and pencil. Laura goes through the whole process and I write down the measurements. It takes about five minutes to complete. Konan then goes to sit down on the bed she was sleeping in last night and quietly watches.

"Now to figure out what kind of materials to use," Laura says and goes back to fabric searching.

Tapping the pencil eraser against the pad, I look at the pile Laura has out then what is in the closet. My eyes then move to Konan and I just look at her for a second then back at the fabric.

"How about a black and red color scheme with maybe some white," I reply tossing the pencil towards the desk; "that way it kind of goes with the cloaks that are worn by all of them."

"That would be nice," Konan speaks up.

"Plus nobody would stare at you weirdly," Laura says with her eyes lighting up. "That's a perfect idea."

Konan and I just watch as Laura grabs a bunch of fabric and heads to her sewing station. I place the pad down next to her then go take a seat in the empty chair across the room. I wouldn't mind helping but as I have stated before, making clothes are not my forte. I was taking sewing class back in school and we had to make a pillow and an apron. The teacher was nice enough to not give me bad grades. I had tried to make a regular rectangular pillow and it turned out looking like some deformed sock. As for the apron…let's just say that it never became what it was supposed to be. Plus, I always end up injuring myself in some way.

After watching Laura for a while I figured it would be good to cook dinner. Standing up, I stretch until I hear the little pops and I mumble nitrogen under my breath. Yeah, here is a fact; that little popping noise you hear when stretching is from nitrogen bubbles popping; at least that is what my science teacher told me back in middle school.

"I'm gonna cook dinner," I say finishing dinner and heading to the door.

"Okay," Laura replies not looking up from her job.

Konan nods in reply and I walk out heading to the kitchen. I start pulling out broccoli, rice, cheddar cheese, milk, flour, butter, salt and chicken. Grabbing all of the utensils and pots I'll need I start making the food. I cook the rice in the rice cooker. With the fresh broccoli I put it in a small pot of boiling water. In another pot I have the chicken in boiling water. While that's going on I melt some butter. After it finishes melting I stir in flour and salt the gradually add milk. With it all well mixed I add it on low heat and sit it constantly until it's smooth and thicken then add the grated shredded cheese creating a cheese sauce and leave it for a few minutes stirring occasionally.

While cooking I hear the door to the back door open. Turning around I see the missing alien ninja criminals also known as the Akatsuki members walk in. Some of them look dirty while others look perfectly clean. Leader, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi seem to not have a single speck of dirt on them. The others look like they were in some sort of war dealing with a lot of mud.

"Clean up please, dinner will be done soon," I say turning back to the food.

"Where is Konan," Leader asks.

"Last time I check she was with Laura," I reply as I drain the broccoli to let it cool.

There's no reply and I really couldn't care less. All I hear is silence with the exception of boiling water. Taking a peek over my shoulder I notice all but Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan have left the room. Shrugging, I start searching for the cutting board and knife.

"How long do I fucking have to wait for the food to be fucking done," Hidan asks.

"However long it takes," I reply finding what I was searching for.

"Bitch I'm fucking hungry now."

"That's nice," I reply not caring as I start mincing the broccoli.

"That better not go in my fucking food; I fucking hate vegetables."

What I really want to say is _and I hate having alien criminal ninjas in my home but you don't see me complaining_. Instead I say, "You'll eat what I make or you can starve."

"Fuck no you fucking won't add that to my fucking food."

"Stop complaining," I hear Kakuzu say.

"Tobi shut the hell up and get off me, un," Deidara yells from the living room.

"But sempai, Tobi just wants a hug," Tobi yells back.

"I don't care get the hell off, hmm!"

"Both of you can shut up and stop getting mud all over the place," I hear Sasori slightly raise his voice.

Taking a deep breath, I keep myself calm as I just continue making dinner. Placing the now minced broccoli to the side, I check to see if the chicken is done. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hidan walk out of the room. There's more yelling with swearing involved now.

I continue to ignore the yelling hoping that they will come to their senses and quiet down. With the chicken breast finished, I drain it as I turn the finished rice off as well. I add the chicken one piece at a time into the blender and let it chop up into pieces. It's quick and I don't have to wait for it to cool down so I can cut it.

"Quite down before I decide to chop your heads off, take your hearts and then sell your body," I hear Kakuzu yell. Wonder when he left the kitchen.

"Fuck off," Hidan yells back.

"Why is everyone so mean to Tobi when Tobi is a good boy," said person yells/cries out.

"No one likes you, un!"

"Brat no one likes you!"

My foot starts tapping against the floor as I mix the rice, cheddar sauce, chicken and broccoli together. Still the yelling continues and my head feels like it's throbbing from all the yelling. I take a few deep breaths to keep myself calm. It seem like the situation was starting to calm down until I hear Kisame speak up.

"What did I miss," I hear Kisame ask. "Whoa, what's with Tobi sitting on Deidara's lap like that? Are you two gay for each other?" I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Hell no, un!"

"Tobi doesn't know what you mean."

"Get the hell off me before I blow you to pieces, un!"

"You're not blowing anything or anyone up brat," Sasori yells.

"Whoa, I fucking knew Deidara-chan was gay with that fucking long ass hair of his that he's always fucking worried about."

"I'm not gay, un!"

"You're all getting on my nerves," Kakuzu yells.

Suddenly I hear a loud crash and Tobi screaming, "Deidara sempai you could have hit Tobi!"

Turning away from the finished meal, I notice that Itachi is still in the room silently sitting at the table with his eyes closed. Without a second glance I storm off into the living room. Kisame has a grin on his face. Hidan is laughing while Deidara starts throwing a few decorative glass bowls at Tobi who is dodging them. Sasori has an annoyed look but isn't doing anything to stop them. Kakuzu looks like he's about to blow a gasket.

"Stop it right now," I yell pissed with a now major headache. For a second everyone stops and looks at me then it seems like hell breaks loose.

"Go the fuck away you dumb bitch!"

"Save Tobi," said man yells throwing himself at my feet and wrapping his arms around my legs. Immediately I become frozen not liking the fact of being touched. I resist the urge to kick the guy since I have no idea what he's capable of, plus one of the members might try to hurt me.

"Don't save him I plan on turning him to art, yeah."

"Tobi doesn't want to be blown away," Tobi yells out and starts crying.

The yelling continues as they completely ignore me. My eyes look down at the man still holding onto my legs seeming to be very content at where he is at. Clenching my hands into fist, I take a deep breath to yell again but stop and look up when I hear Leader.

"Silence," Leader yells standing in the pathway leading to the hall with Konan right next to him. Each one of them becomes quiet.

"Before I use my paper to cut off your genitals," Konan says in a more calm relax voice but you can tell she's serious with the glare on her face. "I will then place them in the blender and then force you to eat them after making you watch a starving dog eat half of them."

Whoa, that is one hell of a threat. Each male takes a few steps back and covers their family jewels with their hands. Ouch that will have to hurt for them. Glad I'm not a guy.

Unable to restrain myself, I clap and let out a chuckle. They look over at me probably wondering if I'm crazy. With another chuckle I turn to Konan.

"That was awesome," I tell her.

Okay so yelling doesn't work unless they fear you. It seems they fear both Leader and Konan and I don't blame them. Those are some scary threats that they say. They would probably go through with those threats too.

"Well dinner is done," I say, thankful Tobi is no longer hugging my legs as I walk back into the kitchen. Now hopefully this pounding headache will go away.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20: Kimono

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**Note: A nice furisode kimono will make any girl happy**_

~Laura's POV

"Heck!" I yell in slight pain as I quickly pull my finger away from the sewing machine. Damn thing always pricks my finger; I swear it tries to kill me half the time when it's a black or yellow kimono.

I take a slow breath while walking over to my desk and pull open the 2nd to last drawer. I pick up the little plaster case and take a small one out. I draw a quick four leafed clover on it and stick it onto my still bleeding finger. I hiss a little while shaking my hand. I hate these plasters since it has disinfectant on it.

I take another deep breath and go back to the kimono in making. I have got most of the parts done; now I just need to sew it together now. Once I have sewn the arms on I look it over and see that the stitch isn't a double stich but a single stitch. I sigh and quickly undo the stitching using an unpicker.

Once I throw the used threads into a pile I start on stitching the arms on again, making sure I do it perfectly and make sure I do a double stitch this time. If the sleeves aren't double stitched then there is a good chance they will come off with little force.

I pull slightly at it once I have sewed the arms on, they won't come off so I guess the double stitch worked. The end of the sleeve where the hand comes out has a dark red butterfly pattern as the long part of the sleeve, at the bottom of it has a star pattern in one of the corners of it, on each arm. The inside of the furisode is the same color of the butterflies, dark red. Since the furisode is kinder loose I add a breathable, tighter layer inside the furisode to keep warm and to make sure no one can look up it seeing as its mid-thigh length. I make the Obi white and sew it together, I use some soft white fabric which I brought some from England, seeing as fabric is much cheaper there, and well the shop I order from is super cheap.

As I sew the rest of the furisode together I hear my door open, I listen carefully for a quick second before continuing with my sewing.

"Laura I brought your dinner," I hear Kahlan say as her footsteps make her way towards me. I smile as I stretch out, I only have to sew the inside layer and I'm done.

"Thank you Kahlan," I say while looking over my stitching, pretty good though I have done better before. I glance slightly to my desk as she places the plate down and glances to me, I grin seeing it and start to sew the inside layer in. Konan is gonna love this… well I hope she does.

"That looks good," she says while looking over my shoulder as I finish my sewing.

"Yep~ it's fun once you see your finishing result," I say with a nod and slowly stand up, using the desk as support; "my legs have died and gone to heaven," I say while rubbing both my legs, it gets the cells warm and thus is meant to bring them back to life~ sweet-sweet life! I look over the kimono and get a quick idea; I grin to said idea and walk over to my bed, pick up a long stream of purple fabric and tie it into a big-ish bow. I smile to it and hand sew two other bits of matching fabric to it, I put the box with the obi so it can be taken off and put on while wearing the furisode.

"All done," Kahlan asks while looking the furisode over. I nod and grab her hand gently; we gotta show Konan her new kimono. She smiles a little back as I let go of her wrist and run out the room.

"Race you there!" I yell backwards as Kahlan runs out my bedroom, laughing slightly while running after me. I skip backwards for a second so I can wave but I bash into something, skipping backwards. I look up slowly and see Tobi looking down on me… scary since I can see his sharingan from here.

"Hello Laura-chan," he yells while hugging me backwards. I freeze slightly as he hugs me… being hugged by 'no one' is kinder scary… hopefully I can see his face in the chapter to come. I laugh slightly as he lets go and he is, I think, looking in front of me.

I glance forwards and see Kahlan glaring. I laugh slightly and dig myself out of Tobi's arm as he stands there, still looking to Kahlan.

"Hello~ Earth to Tobi?" I say while waving a hand in front of his mask. He shakes his head then looks to me while tilting his head.

"Where's Earth?" he asks as Deidara appears from exiting the living room.

"It's this planet," I say while also tilting my head, trying to confuse him by titling my head, it normally works with Luke.

"Okay~" Tobi sings slightly while turning round, seeing his sensei then hugs him which starts Deidara off; yelling at Tobi to get off of him. I laugh slightly watching as Kahlan walks beside me, shaking her head and probably forming a headache as we speak.

I laugh a little more while stepping round them and heading for the living room. The only people in the living room are Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame. Whoa the only people in the room are the sane and smart members… whoa.

"Konan~" I sing while walking over to her, she looks up from the origami book she is reading and to me. I give her the thumps up, "it's done~" I say while grinning, I gotta say it will look great on her! I bet… umm… two cakes on it.

Konan gives me a nod as she marks where she was in her book, she stands up and like that Pein is watching us like a hawk… that's scary.

"What is done," Pein asks while crossing his arms, looking at us both. I can't people watching my every move, it screams 'I'm deciding your death', I smile a little to Pein as Konan turns to him while standing beside me.

"Its, a, sec-ret~" I sing while tapping the side of my nose. I have no idea why people tap their nose while saying that but yeah I just do it because it means something like 'it's a secret' or something.

Pein glares at me a little as Konan steps in front of me, shielding the horrible glare.

"I apologize Leader, but this is a surprise," she says calmly as I tilt my head to the side, I wanna see Pein's look when she said that. His face is blank and is no longer glaring.

I look round the room and Kisame has a 'what the hell' look on his face, it seems like he was watching and listening to our conversation. I look back to the room and also see Deidara with the same look and Tobi… I think he's giving that look… he isn't making any sound so I'm guessing that he's giving that look then.

The other smart / mature members are staring with blank looks on their faces, probably not caring about the conversation we are having right now.

"Fine, fine," Pein says while waving his hand, as if telling us to continue with whatever we were doing. I laugh slightly at Pein's hand then turn round and head out the room, passing a shocked Deidara and I think… shocked Tobi.

"Let's see if it fits okay~?" I sing slightly while waking backwards, I wave to Konan and Kahlan as they follow me; Kahlan smiles a little and waves back as Konan just gives a ghost of a smile while walking.

I open my follow and enter, seeing the kimono hung up beside the desk which is littered with scrap pieces of fabric and thread.

"Presenting~ Konan's furisode~!" I sing while taking the furisode off the hanger and quickly walking over Konan, whose eyes widen, having her mouth open slightly. "Do you like it?" I ask while tilting my head to the side slightly. This furisode is an original so I am pretty proud of it.

Konan nods slowly while slowly taking it from my hands. Since Konan's parents died in the war, she has probably never worn a furisode before, so Yay this is her first furisode ever.

"Its lovely," she says while having a good look at it, looking at it from top to bottom.

I grin softly as Kahlan smiles to us both, "its wonderful, are you sure your making these," Kahlan jokes as I puff my cheeks a little, she's seen me make them.

"Yeah~ you guys saw me making it remember~" I whine slightly as they both try to hide a chuckle… they are failing at that. I grin happily as I jump slightly. "Konan try is on~ you can wear it round the house instead of staying in your cloak all day," I wave my hands about to show 'all day' and she nods slightly before leaving the room, hiding the furisode in her cloak of wonder.

"She'll look good in that kimono," Kahlan says while taking a seat on the spiny chair by my desk. I nod happily while looking round my room and get a random thought.

"Next time we go shopping I'm getting a badge maker," think of it, print off pictures of all types of animals, animes and food and make your own badges!

Kahlan gives me a confused look as if trying to figure out why I said that.

"Instead of buying badges like animal badges or anime badges we just print out a picture and make a badge out of it~" I say happily while waving my arms around, we now NEED a badge maker. Why? I NEED a Pikachu badge to stick on my thunder kimono. It's a black furisode with white and yellow lightning bolts all over it.

"Okay," Kahlan says while nodding her head slightly, "we're get it next time we go shopping," she says which makes me grin, if we don't have enough money in bills I can always use my card, I'll just use the money in my bank to get it.

Where is Konan anyway… doesn't she know how to put on a furisode?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21: Sargent

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**Note: Keep cats out of reach**_

~Kahlan's POV

Laura starts bouncing on her feet impatiently waiting for Konan to come out so she can see how the furisode looks on her and probably to make any necessary adjustments. I push Laura's spinning wheel chair over to the bed and pick up Rellik. My thoughts drift over things that are going to be needed done. I'm going to have pay Laura back even though she might not want me to. Eventually I'll have to call my parents otherwise they'll go crazy and will hire someone to track me down so they could barge into my life and try to drag my "irresponsible" behind back home.

There's the shopping for clothes that will need to be done but that can wait for a few days while we save up the money for it. During that time I'm going to have and do a bunch of commissions while finding time to work on my music. I could always record myself and post on YouTube and hope someone will come along and decide that I'm good enough to sign a contract. However, I'm a bit paranoid someone will try to steal my music and claim it as their own.

The sound of the bedroom door opening pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Konan walking in with the furisode on. Laura breaks out in a grin as she walks over to Konan looking her up and down while walking in a circle. I chuckle at the scene.

"It's perfect," Laura says stepping back a few feet.

"It looks very good on you," I comment. "You should allow Laura to make your more outfits."

Konan replies with an almost invisible smile and replies, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Laura replies.

"I think it's time for the guys to see before Leader decides to order off with their heads," I say then let out a small laugh then remember Kakuzu had cut Hidan's head off. "Not that it would be funny if he actually did order something like that." Unlike Hidan any maybe any of the others, Laura and I are just normal humans who aren't demons or aliens, so therefore would die if our heads got cut off.

"Let's go," Laura says and goes to lead the way to the living room.

Placing Rellik down, I quickly stand up and follow Laura and Konan out of the room. We reach the doorway to the living room and Laura holds out her hands keeping Konan from going in. My guess is she wants to make this into a short show.

"Are you guys ready for the surprise," Laura asks in a sing-song voice.

"Oh Tobi loves surprises," yells Tobi the masked something as he waves his arms in the air.

I do a face palm wondering if talking in third person is an act. Sometimes I talk in third person but it's only one or two sentences and that's it. But that doesn't really happen unless I'm in a very good mood and hyper. In addition who in the world talks in third person all the time unless they are purposely trying to be annoying or something?

"Taadaa," Laura says with a grin holding out her arms towards the walkway. Konan walks out of the shadows into the light letting everyone see her new outfit. "What do you guys think?"

"Tobi thinks Konan looks pretty!"

"Konan actually looks like a woman now, un," Deidara says in a joking type of tone. Konan gives him a deathly glare causing him to shut his mouth.

"Whose outfit does that belong to," Kakuzu asks. From what little I know about him, he's cheap so he's probably thinking about if this will cost him money or not.

"It's Konan's outfit," Laura replies cheerfully. "I made it for her."

"It's got our colors," Kisame comments.

"What the fuck is it," Hidan asks.

"It's a furisode, **you baka**."

"It looks nice on you," Leader says. "I approve of it."

The other members nod their heads in agreement. I raise my brow at his statement. He approves of the outfit. Who does he think he is; the fashion police to approve or disapprove what people can wear? If he even thinks I'll bend to that type of rule he's wrong. I'm my own individual and I'll wear whatever I feel like wearing.

"If you can make Konan and outfit, then why can't you make the rest of us an outfit," Kakuzu asks, most likely thinking about the saving money aspect.

"That's too much of a hassle to bother with," I speak up, pushing away from the wall. "A yard of fabric can be expensive depending on the type of fabric it is, the color, if it's being brought over from another country and the design" I may suck at sewing, but while in sewing class I did learn a lot about fabrics and I remember some of the facts.

"I'm sure there are some other factors as well, so it will be better to buy clothing that's already made then to waste time on making them and stuff," I finish.

Kakuzu glares most likely not happy about I just presented. Some of the people in the room look a little shocked. I don't understand why, all I was doing was stating facts.

"Just steal the fabrics then, un."

Looking over at Deidara with a glare I ask, "Is that your answer to solve every problem?"

"Nope," he replies with a grin. "My answer for every problem is to blow it up turning it into art, un."

"Yeah okay," I reply rolling my eyes. "I'll call your explosions art, the moment it explodes and turns into a dragon and flies towards people like Gandalf did in the Lord of the Rings."

"What, hmm," Deidara asks looking confused along with Tobi (I'm guessing Tobi is confused he's tilting his head in a confused manner), Kisame, and Hidan. As for the others I can see some curiosity except for the red eyed demon Itachi, his expression is blank and same with the Sasori Danna dude.

I go to speak until I hear scratching at the door and a meow. It's the stray cat that I've been feeding; it has probably decided that now it is dinner time. Everyone looks over to the door; most of them eye it suspiciously.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It sounded like a kitty," Tobi shouts rushing to the door.

Tobi swings open the door. Sitting on its hind legs is an orange tabby cat. He has a torn ear; an old scar across his right eye that you can tell has caused him to go blind, patches of baldness, scattered scars and there is something wrong with his left paw that causes him to limp with it. All in all, he looks like a mean cat that has gone to war as he glares at Tobi.

"That is a fucking ugly cat," Hidan says as he walks up from behind Tobi and crouches down to stare at the tabby.

The orange tabby that I have named Sargent turns to Hidan and glares. Chuckling Hidan reaches out his hand. Sargent hisses, then with extended claws attacks Hidan's hand. Hidan howls in pain and literally has to rip his hand away from Sargent just as he's about to bite the hell out of his hand. See, Sargent is one of the most feared cats in the neighborhood not only by our neighbors and other cats, but the dogs also fear him. That has got to say something about him.

"Evil fucking cat," Hidan spits at Sargent and goes to kick him. Laura is actually laughing.

"Don't hurt the kitty Hidan," Tobi yells. "You just scared him. Isn't that right Mr. Kitty?"

Sargent hisses at Tobi and then launches himself to Tobi's face (it is a mystery on how he can do that with a hurt paw). Tobi screams and takes off running pushing Hidan in the way of the airborne cat.

"Get the fucking cat off," Hidan yells as Sargent clings to his face and starts biting.

Some of the members start joining Laura in the laughter. I bite down on my lower lip to contain my laughter as I walk towards the door and take a step outside completely ignoring Hidan's pleas. I grab the empty food and water dish that I leave out and walk back in making my way towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I take some of the leftover food and put it into Sargent's food dish, then place a divider in the other large dish. I fill one half with water and the other half with milk. There's yelling from the living room along with hissing and laughter. Smiling I allow a few chuckles to escape. Sargent hardly likes people, and the only time I'm really allowed to go near him is when I'm going to give him food.

Walking back out to the living room, I watch as Itachi is able to pull Sargent off of Hidan's now wounded face. Meanwhile in a corner, Kisame seems to be holding an injured hand as he glares towards the cat. Shaking my head, I watch Sargent glares at Itachi, hisses at him showing his teeth, but does nothing else. Itachi strokes him a few times then places him back outside.

"Leave the door open for a moment," I call out.

"No, fucking close it and keep that fucking devil outside!"

"He's just a cat," I say as I walk over to the door. "Hey Sargent," I say with a smile as I get down to my knees. "Here's some food and drinks for you."

I hold out what I got for him. He sniffs the air as if determining if it's safe. Slowly, I place the food and drink outside then stand back up. Sargent eyes me carefully as I slowly move backwards.

"Enjoy," I tell him then close the door. I know he won't eat with anyone watching him.

"That thing needs to fucking die."

"No," Laura shouts, defending Sargent. "It's not the kitty's fault that its last owners treated him so badly."

"Do you not fucking see what IT fucking did to me?"

"You called him ugly," I stated. "That's why he attacked you." I swear somehow Sargent understands what people are saying when they talk to him.

"He shouldn't have fucking attacked me."

"You shouldn't have insulted him," I counter.

"That's enough," Pein calls out.

"Don't feed that cat anymore," Kakuzu says. "We're not wasting money on feeding a stray cat."

"Well instead of having the food go to waste I just gave him some of the leftovers," I retort. "It's what I've always done, and I'm not going to just leave him to starve."

"The cat looks more than capable of finding his own food," Kakuzu counters.

"Kakuzu is right," Pein says siding with said man.

"Let it fucking starve to death."

"You're all so mean to the poor kitty," Laura says pouting.

"This is our home," I reply angrily, pointing between myself and Laura. "If I want to feed a starving cat by the name Sargent, then I will. This is a free country and there's no law stating that I can't feed him. Besides, it separates me from you cold inhuman people."

Glaring, I spin on my heel and storm out of the room, grabbing Laura on my way out. I head to my room to get my guitar and music folder. Evil stupid people telling me what to do and soon will be telling us how to live. I'm going to have to play some of my music and hope it calms me down.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22: Silent Treatment

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**Note: The silent treatment annoys the hell out of ninjas.**_

~Laura's POV

I watch as Kahlan walks into her room and soon comes out with her guitar and music folder, she gives me a small smile as I force one back.

I seriously can't get over what they said! They may be criminals but by heck I am feeding the kitty! I love kitties they are my favorite animals, tabbies are my favorite of all cats as well.

"It's fine," Kahlan says while pulling me and my wrist over to my room, probably the only place in OUR apartment that we can be alone, Konan is nice and she doesn't count as the Akatsuki, she's too nice to be one. "We'll be feeding Sargent in secret then," she says with a sly smile as she opens my door and walks in, pulling me in too.

I nod my head agreeing as she sits near my bed, just below it and start looking over her sheets.

"Not so long ago, I saw you standing by my window; I asked if everything was okaay,

You said it was fine, and that he could play today, yet I knew there was no waay,

So let's time skip to now, and I found out your foul, and you're just too proud,

All my 'friends' just said wow, how I couldn't find out, till just right now," Kahlan sings while plucking a few cords before writing that all down in her music folder.

Soon after I take a seat at my desk, putting my head down in depression, I hear my door open and also hear someone walk in.

"Hey Konan…" Kahlan says as I hear said Konan's footsteps walk in further and shut the door behind her.

I listen as her footsteps stop for a second or two before walking towards me, stopping right beside me. I bite down on my bottom lip as tears almost fall, the kitty isn't dying I won't let him.

"Laura, look at me," she says as I rapidly shake my head before wrapping my arms round my head, hiding. I hear a sigh from above as I soon feel hot breath on my right ear.

"If you want to feed the cat in secret I won't tell," she whispers and like that my head is up, looking at her with tears in my eyes… she wouldn't even tell Pein? Her childhood friend?

"Leader once had a stray puppy too; even if he was starving he would share the food he found with him no matter what," she says with a small smile as I glance to Kahlan, who is always watching with interest in her eyes and also has a slight look of disbelief on her face.

I nod slightly as I already know that. It was Tiny, a puppy who didn't leave Nagato even when he was just as hungry as Pein/Nagato was. I pout a little more with a huge nod.

"So I can feed the kitty?" I ask, making sure I didn't hear her wrong at all.

She smiles softly, making the smile almost invisible, and nods her head softly.

"I can almost insure you that if you don't he will," she says which makes me laugh a tiny bit, she makes it sound like Pein has a thing for animals… which he probably does knowing his puppy.

"Well we are going to have to be super careful then," Kahlan says while tuning her guitar a little, I watch her curiously, what does she mean by that? "These people are demon ninjas, so if we get found out we'll be in big trouble," she says while Konan nods her head. That's very true and I don't want Konan getting in trouble with Pein just because she was helping us feed Sargent.

"Your correct," Konan says while standing beside her bed, "we might have to distract the others while one of you do that," she says then turns her head to me, uh oh, "seeing as they now expect Kahlan to feed him, Laura will have to now while Kahlan and I distract them," she says as Kahlan opens her music folder, still looking at us.

"I have no problem with Laura feeding Sargent, he doesn't mind her that much, and she's fed him before," Kahlan says while picking at her guitar a little.

"Yeah but you were sick with a cold and even he knew that," I say while shaking my head a little, the kitty scares me a little and I think he knows I'm also scared of him. I don't know how but he knew and just sat there as I filled the food bowl with food and drink bowl with milk and water.

"Yes but I highly doubt he will hurt you or me, seeing as we feed him every day," she says while walking over to Konan and I and taps my shoulder, reassuringly. "Don't worry he won't hurt you, the others yes but not you, they do say 'don't fight the hand that feeds you' so I don't think he will" she says with a smile, I hope to Kami that he doesn't attack me.

I nod softly as Konan places her hand on my other shoulder, "we also have that saying where we live," she says while nodding her head. I shake my head at her slightly seeing as when she was a kid she ALWAYS fought the hand that fed her, seeing as she stole the food with the two guys and fought the guy who was selling the food.

"I'll be making more music if you need me," Kahlan says while walking over to her guitar and starts strumming a few cords.

Konan nods to Kahlan as I think for a second; the guys are going to pay for that… how… the only way that doesn't involve me doing ANYTHING… the silent treatment.

"Well I'm going to punish the guys without doing anything," I say cheerfully as both of their heads turn to me with a confused look on their faces. I know what I said didn't make much sense.

"Excuse me?" Konan asks while sitting down on her bed.

"I mean I'll be giving them the silent treatment," I say while tapping my lips before pretending to zip them up. Kahlan laughs slightly while shaking her head; she knows I won't say a single sound seeing as I gave Luke the silent treatment last month and I pretended like he wasn't even there, even when he was yelling my name from the other side of the café.

I quickly walk out the room and to the living room. I look round and no one is talking, not even Hidan or Tobi. I shrug softly and leave the whole Akatsuki group in there and walk into the kitchen.

I quickly dig through the kitchen and grab a small container to put the food in since I don't wanna come down here again. I think for a moment, look round the kitchen to see no one looking in and put up some of the remaining leftover fish, I won't eat it and I doubt Kisame will, and walk to the backdoor, this is Sargent's treat from me.

Maybe he'll warm up to me a little for the treat and hopefully won't attack me when I feed him tomorrow.

I open the door slowly and see Sargent sitting near the forest, relaxing I think. When I open the door a little more, his eye snaps to me and I freeze. I feel like a little child getting caught while sneaking cookies.

He stares at me for a second as his tail sways slightly, since I don't know what that means, I slowly adventure towards his food bowl and see everything has been eaten.

I cast him a small smile and place the few small fish bits into the bowl. I see him walking over and I rush to the door, only to bash into the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein.

"Owwwwwwwwieeeeeeeeee," I whine as my behind meets the floor and I rub my now sore nose. Freak that hurt! His body is made of metal or something!

I freeze slightly and slowly look back to Sargent; he is glaring but not at me, I think he is glaring at Pein.

I slowly look up to Pein; he is glaring, not at Sargent but at me. I gulp a little at his glare and pray to all things mighty that Konan was right about the animal loving bit.

"Just what were you doing," Pein asks while crossing his arms, still glaring. I open my mouth to answer but close it quickly, the silent treatment started like 5 minutes ago; I'm not giving up just yet.

Pein narrows his eyes more before grabbing my arm, pulls me up, and also pulls me inside and into the kitchen. If I die doing the silent treatment all my stuff goes to Kahlan.

"Answer me," he commands while I pull at his arm, I make my eyes water a little before pulling a little again. Acting is one of my specialties, seeing as I have to act cheerful at work and sometimes we have themes so I have to act along with the theme.

Continuing my act, I look up to him with tears in my eyes which doesn't seem to work as he continues to glare, only loosening his grip a little but not enough to get loose.

After seeing that my teary eye trick failed I look towards the living room, almost hoping that someone walks in… which doesn't happen. Damn those ninjas.

"Laura," Pein says with a icy tune in his voice, I flinch and look at him, he's really scary right now, like he was when he got into a fight with Hidan… wait no more scary then that, "speak, I'm warning you right now," I can't help but shudder at his tone… he sounds very, very, VERY pissed off right now.

I look to the door again as footsteps enter and out comes Kisame, he looks to us both, looking very confused but soon notices Pein's aura and his eyes widen a bit. I'm guessing Pein doesn't get this pissed that easily.

"Is everything okay in here," Kisame asks while looking between us two. Pein's grip loosens a lot and I take that chance to run out the room, passing Kisame as real tears skim down my cheeks. I'm never scared and just then I've never felt that scared in my life.

I bash into someone while running and both of my shoulders are held, stopping me from running.

I look up and see Itachi, he's eyes are blank and show no emotion though I know he is hiding something in those blank eyes of his.

"What the fuck was that fucking about?!" Hidan yells from his spot on the sofa, jumping to his feet. I hear footsteps walk behind me and hot breath against my ear, the same thing like when Konan whispered something to me.

"Follow me, we're continuing this conversation, that's an order," I hear Pein whisper, low enough so the others can't hear but I can tell in his voice that he is very, VERY pissed off.

I close my eyes, clenching them shut till his breath is gone and footsteps walk out of the room. I open my eyes a little as I watch his back walk into Kahlan's room and watch as it slams shut.

My heart is racing and my palms are sweating… I'm scared… I can finally say that without acting.

I look to the doorway again and see Kahlan glaring to the door that was slammed and Konan shakes her head, sighing.

Itachi lets go of my shoulders slowly before whispering, "Stay on your guard," before walking back to the sofa and sitting down. I take a deep breath before forcing a smile. This can't be good.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	23. Chapter 23: Priest

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**Note: Religion does not save you.**_

~Kahlan's POV

My pale green eyes narrow at my bedroom door that Leader slammed shut. No one is allowed to slam doors here. Plus, I don't know what happen or why he seems to have a 10 foot pole shoved up his ass (please excuse my language), but he needs to get over himself. Argh, I shouldn't be talking. I can get very pissed where I want to hurt someone so badly, but usually I keep my anger under check and I walk away before something like that can happen. The only time I'll get violent towards someone is if they hurt me first or I'm protecting someone, because then it's self-defense.

"Laura," I say calmly as I walk over to her. I can tell she's scared, I can see it in her eyes. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt in any way? Should I call the priest to perform an exorcism? Or should I call a Shaman? Can Shaman's even do anything? Ignore the Shaman questions those were meant for me."

Laura is looking at me a bit confused now. I smile and let out a chuckle. Sometime, when I'm really worried, I start asking a bunch of questions then talk about nonsense stuff. Though, I will call a priest if Leader did hurt Laura. No way am I allowing these demons to stay here and do anything. Thank goodness they haven't killed us yet or tried to make us sell our soul to Lucifer also known as Satan or the Devil.

I got to sneak a call to the priest. When the priest gets here I'll take Laura with me and leave the priest here to do his holy magic stuff. He's got God on his side so the ninja demons shouldn't be able to harm him. Though Konan does seem nice, she's still part of the ninja demon Akatsuki group. I didn't even know demons had ninjas, but now that I think about it, it's kind of cool. Still they're demons so I refuse to let anything happen, definitely to Laura.

"Did he hurt you," I ask more calmly but still worried.

"Not r-really," she slightly stutters.

"Not really translates into he did," I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder. It's final I'm going to call the priest. "Want to tell me what happen?"

She shakes her head and I nod tapping her on the shoulder letting her know it is okay. We walk over to my bedroom door. I keep her close to me that way I can do my best to protect her.

Taking a deep breath, I slightly turn the knob just to open it a crack. Since they want to be jerks, I'll act disrespectful to them. They want my respect they have to earn it, which won't ever happen. Anyways, with the door open just a sliver of a crack, I kick it open causing it to swing wide and hitting against the wall.

Leader looks up…more like his head snaps up, and he glares at us. This whole thing is stupid. Why couldn't they be with someone else? No they had to stay here. We really can't do anything because they hold our life in the palm in our hands. Hopefully not for long, the priest should banish them back to Hell.

"What was that for," he asks in a low, kind of scary voice. Okay, it's extremely scary because it means soon he'll explode and there's no way of knowing what he will do. However, he doesn't need to know I'm scared.

I open my mouth to speak, but then quickly close it biting on my lower lip. Sure, these people aren't really human, but alien demons (-shrugs- don't ask which one because I haven't figured it out but I'm sticking to the demon theory). They could be humans that are possessed. Then yet again they might not be. Or I just watch too much horror/thriller/sci-fi movies and I'm just over thinking this entire situation of what they are. In the end, most of them seem to be older than us, though with how some of them act, their age is questionable. That brings me to my internal dilemma.

I said I would never show them respect, however; now that I'm standing in front of Leader almost scared out of my mind, the lessons my parents taught me are coming back to me. _Stand up straight in the presence of someone who demands respect_, my parents told me. _And you are to always speak respectfully and in a polite manner whether you like them or not; as the saying goes respect your elders._

Already, I can feel myself straightening up. Sighing, I straighten up, but keep my arm around Laura. I hate all those lessons my parents taught me, but I guess in some situations they could come in handy. Now, I just have to make sure I don't get us killed.

"I deeply apologize," I reply in a polite tone. "However, you did slam the door shut and for a split second I had let my anger get the best of me," I lie, sort of.

Leader's glare becomes just slightly less scary as he says, "you can get out. Laura stays."

"I can't allow that to happen," I reply.

Leader gets up from the bed standing at his full height. He's back to using his scary glare. I take a step back pulling Laura back with me. He needs to seriously remove the pole from his behind, but there's no way I'm going to tell him that.

"You've got three seconds to leave," he says in a dangerously low tone.

"No," I shout my voice slightly cracking from fear.

I slightly wince hearing my own fear. Somehow that's going to be used against me. After all they are…well whatever they are there is no doubt they'll use what information they can about us and use it against us. I'll be glad when they're gone.

Leader takes a step forward. A very dark aura surrounds him and it takes all of my will power not to shake in fear. Laura is slightly shaking and I pull her back with me. We stop when our back hit someone. Immediately my body becomes stiff as I try to think of what is about to happen. Maybe Leader had somehow called one of his group members to come and now we're going to die. Screw that, they'll have to kill me first to get to Laura and by the time I allow something like that to happen Laura will be somewhere safe.

I go kick the person behind me but stop when they speak. "Leader-sama may I have a word with you in private," Konan asks.

Laura lets out a sigh of relief. I move forward pulling Laura with me, so I can look back and forth between Leader and Konan. For the most part Konan seems to be calm, but she does have a slight glare on her face. After a moment Leader nods, and I take that opportunity to leave my room.

Konan closes the door as she walks in. Letting out a small sigh, I take Laura to her room. Inside I let her go and grab my phone and laptop. Since I don't know the number of the priest in town I'll just look online.

"Are you okay," I ask looking up from the screen.

Laura is sitting on her bed holding two dolls very close to her. She nods slowly and I bite down on my lower lip. She was scared and I have to say that's the first time I have ever seen her scared. Glaring back at the screen, I find Johann Gottschalk's number (he's the priest of our town).

"Stupid evil Leader," I mumble as I punch the number into my phone.

"What are you doing," Laura asks as I place the phone next to my ear.

Grabbing a pen and some paper, I write 'calling for help.' I'm not sure how good the ninjas hearing is, so I got to be careful. Laura walks over, holding her dolls close in one hand and writes 'you sure that's a good idea?' I nod in reply as I hear Johann say hello. After all police are no match for demons.

"Mr. Johann," I whisper. "We need you to do whatever it is your priests do because there are a bunch of demons in our house."

"Is this some sort of joke," he asks.

"No sir," I reply. "One of them resembles a shark; there is one that is in a flytrap and one of them has red eyes."

"Funny joke," Johann says not sounding amused at all. "If you call back, I'll call the police to track your number and arrest you. The matter of demons is not a joke."

I look at the phone in disbelief as the phone goes dead. Glaring, I slam my phone shut and throw it across the room. I watch as it hits the wall and falls to the floor. Dumb priest, I hope he feels guilty when the news comes on about our dead bodies are found.

"Laura pack some of your stuff," I whisper. "When they're asleep we're leaving. It's too dangerous to stay here."

Evil ninjas and stupid priest have gotten on my nerves. None of this was in my plans of living. This sucks but it can't get any worse. Never mind I take that back, usually when someone says that they get proven wrong about how worse it can really get. Now all I need to do is figure out where we're going to go.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I deeply apologize for the late update. I forgot yesterday was Wednesday. Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	24. Chapter 24: Plans Fall Through

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Note: Ninjas are like spies but better.**_

~Laura's POV

My hands shake a little and so do my Sasori and Deidara plushies, running out on a group of ninjas isn't the best idea a person can have.

"They are ninjas," I murmur softly while petting Deidara's head. It's so soft and calming to pet. Kahlan nods softly before grabbing a random rucksack and starts filling it with important things like her music, clothes and more.

I really don't think this is a good idea… I mean… I think they will probably wake up as soon as we walk pass them. Kahlan gives me a small confident smile as she picks up the paper we were writing on and starts ripping it to pieces before burying it at the bottom of the bin.

I smile softly back before pulling out my old black school rucksack which has Sebastian from Black Butler on the back of it, along with the mark of his on it in purple. Trust me the guy is very cool looking at his smile is super cute.

"I'm done," I say while stuffing the last of my stuff into the bag, along with my Sasori and Deidara plushies, I am NOT leaving my cuties here while the Akatsuki may find them.

Kahlan gives me a soft nod before throwing her bag into her closet as I slowly put my bag in her closet as she closes it, pressing a button on the side which locks it while the button on the other side unlocks it.

"There," she says while wrapping her arms round my shoulder, hugging me as I stare at the closed closet, please god let this work I don't wanna die at an early age, "they won't get us okay," Kahlan says while ruffling my hair before turning to her guitar, picking it up slowly and sits on my bed, strumming a few cords.

I smile a little before grabbing some paper and start writing down a note for Konan, no doubt Konan saved us both from Pein's wrath a few minutes ago.

I write down a small letter and hide it under my pillow, it went something like this, '_Dear Konan, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but I'm truly scared right now, and as you've seen, I don't scare easily. No hard feelings, your super nice and I have no idea why your with these mean people, hope to see you again, super soon, Laura_,' I wrote as the small letter.

I think for a second and face palm, I don't think they even know English… but there are some English to Japanese and Japanese to English books in this house so it should help them figure out what I wrote.

I shake my head a little before smiling a tiny bit. Hopefully the Akatsuki find a way back to their world but them being here does make me think… if Tobi is here shouldn't Sasori be dead? If Sasori isn't dead then they are become Shippuden and… AHH so many unanswered questions! Bleh I need to stop thinking serious matters through.

I yawn a little then quickly get changed into a dark blue yukata which I put down on my bed earlier and stretch out a little as I hear the door open slowly. I look and see Konan slowly walk in with a clenched fist. I wave a little to her as she looks to me and gives a small smile before sitting down on her bed, falling back onto her back sighing.

"Anything wrong," I ask while sitting down softly beside the bed as she shakes her head and stares at the ceiling. I'm betting her and Pein had a little fight.

I give a small smile before tapping her shoulder softly, "cheer up, life is made for having fun, right," I say as my smile turns to a grin. Konan gives a slightly bigger smile back before sitting up and rubbing her eyes a little.

"I'm fine," she says before yawning lightly, I nod to her as I stand up and go to my closet, unlock it quickly, fish out two yukatas and quickly close it, locking it again.

"It's almost ten pm," Kahlan says while putting her guitar down softly and stretches out a little as her arms pop, she murmurs something under her breath before noticing Konan is here and sends her a tiny smile.

"Here you two go," I say cheerfully, smiling happily as I pass the two their dark green yukatas.

"You certainly have cheered up," Konan says with a slight smile as she holds the yukata to her, seeing if it's big enough for her which it is. I force the smile a little more at what she says before nodding and quickly going to brush my teeth.

As I walk along the hallway I slid my hand along the walls as I hum a light song which is Love and Joy by Miku I think. I just know I listen to her version of the song.

I continue to hum as I get to the bathroom; knock on it to check if anyone is in there. Seeing as I get no reply I take it as a 'no one is in here' and open the door and indeed see no one in there.

I nod to myself before walking to the toothbrushes and take my orange one which I have hidden beside the soap. I rinse my toothbrush to get rid of the soap like taste and push some toothpaste onto it.

I hum Judas by Lady Gaga while brushing my teeth. I quickly spit and rinse my mouth before walking out the bathroom, almost walking into Itachi, who has his sharingan active, who catches me before I fall backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry and thanks," I quickly say before darting round him, I am mad at him from stopping me from escaping the living room from Pein. I quickly speed walk down the hallway, doing all in my power not to look back at Itachi.

"Your fear is written all over your face," he says as I turn around and he's right behind me. I jump back while eek-ing at him. Damn ninja powers!

"It i-is not!" I shudder then quickly shake my head, trying my best not to shudder again, "I'm not scared," I say before turning around, only to bash right into him again. I jump back again and turn round to see him gone.

"You're scared," he says from above me and I look to see a crow, flying in the air. I blink and stare at it… why the heck is there a crow in my house?! I take another step back, covering my eyes are I bump into something again. I slowly open my eyes and see him on my left, right and front… this has to be genjutsu!

"I'm not scared, I know this isn't real," I say calmly as I take a very deep breath, but still… his staring is scaring me more then there being maybe four of him.

Itachi raises his brow a little as my head spins for a second and I hold it in slightly pain and dizziness. Heck if there is more than four of him I wouldn't be surprised.

I slowly open my eyes and look at him, there is only one of him and he has deactivated his sharingan.

"Be careful with your next decision, it's foolish and bound to fail," Itachi says while looking me right in the eyes, "Leader-san is extremely irritated and will most likely be for a few days," he continues before walking pass me, purposely bashing into my shoulder with little force.

Slowly, I put my hand on where we collided, don't tell me he heard us from our room… darn spy… so that means that what he said was a warning.

Taking a deep breath, I start walking back to my room, sliding my hand along the wall again as I think through what he said.

Our decision of leaving is foolish… and bound to fail. So he knows that we are planning to leave while everyone is asleep… I mentally thank him as I highly doubt he has told the others and probably won't.

I open my door slowly and see only Kahlan in there, finished changing and strumming a few cords on her guitar.

"Where'd Konan go?" I ask while hopping into the room softly, closing the door behind me, after looking to see if anyone was coming or watching… no one.

"She went to say good night to everyone then brush her teeth," Kahlan says while sitting on Konan's bed.

"Kahlan, we can't leave," I say while walking over to my bed and staring at the ceiling, counting the little tiny dents in it, I have counted six so far. I look back to Kahlan as her head slowly turns to me with a confused look.

"What? Why not?" she asks while putting her guitar down and turning to me, crossing her arms a little.

"Well," I begin and look to my hands, fidgeting a little, "Itachi knows," I say as Kahlan opens her mouth to say something but I quickly continue, "I didn't tell him," she slowly closes her mouth, "I think he probably walked by and heard, he told me to be careful with our next decision since it's foolish and bound to fail," I repeat him as Kahlan makes a thinking face.

She soon sighs while placing her face on her cheek, "he knows… just peachy," she says while lying back on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. She soon gets up and looks to me with a seriously face, "should we still do this, I mean, should we risk the chance," Kahlan asks while looking me in the eyes as I quickly break contact and look to my hands. I have no idea… I'm really confused right now.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	25. Chapter 25: Attack

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**Note: Bashing heads can be helpful**_

~Kahlan's POV

Great, this is just awesome. Please note the sarcasm being used. We were whispering so none of them would hear. Do they come from the same freaking planet as Superman? This just puts a wrench into our plans. Since he knows, he'll no doubt stay up and make sure we don't leave. It doesn't matter what he is, he still needs to go to sleep though so there's still a chance we can make a run for it. The question is do we risk it?

Sighing, I pick up Rellik and hold him close to me. Burying my head into his soft neck I think through everything. It could be reckless to run away if they do catch us before we even make it out the door. One of us could die or both of us. Then yet again they could torture us as punishment and call it a warning. I don't know what they could do to us; I'm not a mind reader so I don't know how they think.

If I was in there position what would I do? Well, they act like they don't know this place at all so they must be foreigners. Then yet again it could all be an act and they're waiting for us to drop our guard to attack us…no not possible. I guess I would go with the torture method as punishment and warning because after all they need us. For now at least, but once we stop becoming useful to them they'll kill us.

Okay fine, we'll just have to reschedule the run away. Maybe we won't even do it at night when they're asleep. We can just do it during the day when we're out shopping or something. It might not cross their minds that we'll make a break for it when they're with us. After all, we didn't try anything when Hidan and Kakuzu were with us. So, for the next however many times we go out shopping with them and gain some of their trust, we'll then make a run for it.

No, that wouldn't be good either because it would be suspicious if we brought our bags with us. I guess we can always get some sort of medication that knocks people out and place it in their food somehow. Knock them out then make a run for it. But they watch me when I'm cooking food, so how would I sneak the medication into the food? Unless I get a white pill, crush it and pretend it is baking powder, baking soda, or sugar. What if they could detect it though?

"Argh," I scream into Rellik muffling my scream. "Why can't they be normal humans?"

Wish there was some hidden passage under here. That way we could escape that way and they wouldn't know…hopefully until we were gone. But sadly, there's no hidden passage. Plus they're not normal so they would probably already somehow know about the passage if it existed.

Dropping Rellik down to the floor I stand up straight. This whole time I'm thinking of ways to escape. However, none of these alien ninjas know about our cell phones. I'm the idiot who called the priest instead of calling law enforcement officers. Why didn't I actually think about this option before? It solves our problem. When they show up, Laura and I will be able to be free again. We'll then have to leave this apartment complex just in case. Besides, knives are no match against guns.

"What are you doing," Laura asks as I rush across the room to where I threw my phone.

Grinning, I pick it up and go to dial, but quickly place it in my bra as the door starts opening. In walks Konan and I let out a small sigh. It is better that she walked in then one of the others. I'll be a little sad when I call the cops and she ends up with the guys, but I'm not that upset. My first priority is to make sure Laura is safe. As kind as Konan has been she's still with them, so in the end we can't always count on her keeping us safe.

"Nothing," I reply to Laura's question.

For now I won't do anything. Tomorrow is a different story though, because I'll take my phone into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I'll use the sound of the running water to cover up my whispering as I call the police.

"It's been a long day," I say a moment later after a yawn. Konan is sitting on her bed. "We should go to bed and try solving our problems tomorrow. Goodnight and sweet dreams I'll see you two in the morning."

"So we're not…."Laura asks, not completing the question, but I know what she's asking.

"It's foolish and bound to fail," I reply repeating the words she told me Itachi said. "Besides, with all the arguing and thinking that's been going on all day I have a massive headache that I need to sleep off. Plus, I have to get up early tomorrow for my cello practice."

"Can I come to see you during practice," Laura asks with a non-scared smile.

Smiling in return, "Yeah, I'll just have to convince my teacher. Some gummy bears should work, she's addicted to them."

"What is a cello," Konan asks.

"A cello is just short of its real name the violoncello and part of the sting family," I reply proudly. "It is about four feet tall, but can be made to fit your height. Anyways, before I go on, it's an instrument that I'm learning to play."

"I bet you're doing really well at it," Laura says with a grin.

"I guess," I reply with a small chuckle as I shrug my shoulders. "I'm still learning, and I'll be glad when I master it. I've written a few songs where that instrument is needed."

"Keep practicing," Konan says. "And you'll have it mastered soon enough."

I look over at Konan. For a moment I just stare at her and she stares back. With a smile I nod my head and say, "Thank you, if you want you can also come watch."

Okay, calling the police is something I'm going to have to talk with Laura about. Konan has been nothing but kind to us and it wouldn't be fair if we caused her to go to jail. I don't care about the other members.

Laura yawns, and then says, "I'm tired."

"Agree," I reply walking over back to the bed we share. Konan nods, probably agreeing as well.

"Goodnight," Konan says, as she lies down.

"Goodnight," Laura and I say together.

We chuckle and I lay down. I watch as Laura goes over to her closet. Quickly, she opens it goes through it and a moment later walks back out with her dolls. I wait for her to get into the bed and that's when I turn the light off.

"Goodnight Kahlan," Laura says closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Laura," I whisper in reply closing my eyes and cuddle Rellik.

My eyes open again later on in the night. I had the scariest dream of someone forcing me to play Russian roulette with them. Not only that but, they had someone kidnap Laura and wouldn't let me go unless I won the game.

Rubbing my eyes I look around the room. I notice both of the other occupants are asleep. As quietly as possible, I remove my arms from my comfy bear and make my way off the bed. Still being quiet, I tiptoe out of the room down the hall. For a moment I stop outside my bedroom door to try and see if Leader is sleeping. Not being able to hear anything from the room and not wanting to risk him actually being awake, I continue walking down the hall to the living room.

I carefully maneuver my way around the sleeping bodies into the kitchen. Having spending a lot of the time in the kitchen I know where everything is, so thankfully I have no reason to turn on the light. So, I make my way around the room to the cabinets and pull down a glass. I then make my way to the fridge, open it and pull out the milk. It's a lot healthier to drink since I plan on going back to bed.

I fill the glass up and place the milk back. Closing the fridge, I take my time drinking my milk as I walk around the kitchen. It's a weird habit, but if I plan on going to bed, I walk around while drinking whatever it is I'm drinking before going to bed

As I get close to finishing, I walk over to the sink. Just as I go to chug the rest of the milk down I hear the door open. I freeze, the glass touching my lips as the milk waits to enter. There's no sound of footsteps as the door closes. My thoughts are still being chased from the thoughts of the dream that I woke up to. So immediately I start thinking about that along with a bunch of horror movie scenes.

Something touches my shoulder. Maybe if I was thinking rationally I wouldn't react so harshly. No one can blame me though because I heard the sound of the door opening and closing but no footsteps. So it's not my fault that I scream as I turn around taking the glass away from my lips and bash it against someone's head. I don't wait for any reaction as I hear the glass shatter and fall to the floor as I make a run for it back to Laura's room.

It's night time. I'm not one hundred percent awake, and even I have the tendency to act foolish, childish and not think rationally when I'm not completely awake. So as I run to Laura's room, I scream, "Jerry brought a scary friend ghost!" And I slam the door shut as I enter the room.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**It was asked if there will be any pairings in this story. The answer is yes, but any type of romance that may start happening won't be making an appearance until near the end of this story, there will be a sequel where the romance will continue on in there but it will be slow. Plus, we will give you three options of who you want with who; and if you have another option you can tell us and we will think about it. More information will be given out about the choices in a later chapter. **

**Anyways, we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	26. Chapter 26: Spying

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**Note: Ninjas aren't good ninjas.**_

~Laura's POV

"Jerry brought a scary friend ghost!" I hear a scream as I roll over a little and cling onto my Sasori and Deidara plushies… so soft… Jerry the Ghost… wait… WHAT?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," I yell while rolling out of bed and onto Konan's bed which results in her jumping up, into attack mode while pulling out a random kunai from her yukata.

"He brought a what?!" I yell while looking up from under my covers then quickly rip them off of my head. Damn covers tried to kidnap me to the world of Narnia… I don't wanna met the witch or the lion… they will most likely be like Pein or No One and I don't ever wanna meet those two… or at least not when they have a knife in their hands.

I look to Kahlan who is holding her heart, panting slightly. I quickly rush over to her and start shaking her, panicking.

"Kahlan breathe! Don't die! You can't go with Narnia without me you promised we would go together and beat the witch! WE need to beat the ice witch! She can't become Haku! He's a guy who cross-dresses they can't become the same!" I ramble on as Kahlan takes my hands off of her and holds my shoulders as I start babbling things. She can't go without me THE WITCH IS HORRIBLE!

"Calm down Laura," Kahlan says as I slowly stop babbling, the witch is evil, Haku could kick her behind if he wanted to, "I'm not going to die just yet, if I did I wouldn't go to Narnia till the witch died and I could take over the place," Kahlan says with a little smile and quickly walks over to Konan, giving a blank look, "there is a ghost in the apartment."

"A ghost?" Konan asks while tilting her head a tiny bit.

"No its two ghosts now seeing as Jerry is already haunting this place and his hair is pink which makes him an evil ghost," I say while pointing at a wall which has sparks of different colors painted all over it. I thought all the colors would look nice on the wall but I ended up drawing lots of multicolored rainbows.

Konan nods softly before sighing and looking to the clock on the wall, "it's only five am," she says before walking back over to her bed and lying down, pulling the covers over her, "good night," she says as I see her shift, making herself comfy.

I pull a face before walking over to my bed and hiding my plushies under my covers. I murmur a good night to them before walking over to my desk and pulling out a glow-in-the-dark flashlight. I point it at the wall and to check to see if it works… it works.

"Let's go find Jerry's 'friend' Kahlan~" I sing while tightening my yukata. I quickly look through my desk again and sneak three butterfly throwing stars into my huge pocket on the side before skipping/jogging (it's a mix of both) over to her and handing her the flashlight.

Kahlan looks scared for a second before taking a huge breath and takes the flashlight from me.

"Night Konan~" I sing before slowly opening out door and walking out, I give the hallway a quick look and nod, no ghosts so far.

"Night," Kahlan says slowly while walking over to me with the flashlight in hand.

"We should check the living room but be ninja silent since the ninjas are sleeping," I whisper to Kahlan as she nods softly, she grips the flashlight tightly as I start tiptoeing towards the living room while covering my mouth to stop breathing so hard. I grin softly as we get to the door of the living room, being a ninja; I put my ear to the door to listen for anyone who might be awake or asleep.

I listen and hear A LOT of snoring. I roll my eyes a little as I hear them snoring… very loudly by that.

I look to Kahlan, smiling as I slowly and silently, turn the knob and open the door, I see everyone sleeping but notice that a few members aren't there… Itachi and Kakuzu aren't asleep.

I look to Kahlan with a confused face while tilting my head… where DID they go.

Kahlan takes a deep breath while walking in front of me, slowly and carefully stepping over the sleeping bodies. I notice she is heading towards the kitchen so I pull up my sleeves and also pace round the sleeping ninjas, being very careful not to touch them or make any loud noises.

As we get to the kitchen I let go the breath I was holding. Air tastes and smells oh so nice.

I look to a cupboard that has been open and check to see what was taken out. Going on my tiptoes; I notice that the first aid kit isn't here and neither is the bottle of pain killers.

I blink confused and look to Kahlan who puts a finger over her mouth, telling me to be silent as she slowly and silently, adventures towards the door.

I nod slowly before following after her, the cold tiled floor sending small shivers up my spine. I hate the cold soo much.

I slowly couch down beside her as I see that the backdoor is slightly open. I bite my lip a little while closing my eyes and look.

"You seem to be getting careless Itachi," I hear someone say… I think its Kakuzu… the voice is very low. I blink a little and look to Kahlan who shrugs; looks like she doesn't know either.

"Hn," Itachi grunts as I hear a bottle of liquid before turned upside down or upside down to upwards. After a second I hear Itachi hiss which makes me even more confused.

"Stop whining," Kakuzu says as I look slightly through the open door. Kakuzu has the bottle of disinfectant and Itachi has a pretty big cut on the right side of his forehead, "be thankful I got the glass out and it doesn't that deep," Kakuzu says as another hiss is heard. He just dabbed a cloth which I think has disinfectant on it, onto Itachi's wound… I guess Itachi does feel pain then.

"I am thankful," Itachi says while looking to the side, letting Kakuzu get a better look of the wound on his forehead.

Kakuzu glares at him slightly, probably thinking he's being sarcastic before putting his hand near Itachi's forehead and a thread comes out of his sleeve. I cover my mouth as I watch it go to his forehead and starts to sew up the pretty big wound, Itachi glares to the forest, and I can hear him growling in his throat from here.

Kakuzu nods slightly at his handiwork before taking his hand away.

"Good," Kakuzu says while looking in the first aid kit which is beside him and takes out a plaster thingy and places it on his forehead, earning yet another hiss from the Uchiha.

I think a little as Kahlan looks to the sink floor; wonder what she's looking for… wait how did Itachi get such a fresh wound on his forehead? Did he get into a fight with the other members… but what about the glass bit?! Did they break one of my crystal glasses! They better not have they were passed down from my grandma!

I smile a little at our spying job~ we're doing good at this and they don't seem to notice a thing!

"There," Kakuzu says while putting everything back into the kit and zips it up, oh right they have zips in the ninja world too, "also, be grateful I don't charge you for that," he says while turning his wrist a little, hearing a loud click his makes Kahlan cover her mouth a little.

"Hn," Itachi says while placing his fingertips on the wrapping before taking his hand away with a nod to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stops for a second before looking to Itachi's wound, "what are you going to tell Leader," he asks before turning back to the kit and standing up. I hold my breath and slowly stand up and so does Kahlan, oh no we're gonna get caught spying like ninjas!

"I'll tell him I dropped a crystal glass which shattered and cut myself," Itachi says while standing up, holding his head a little, probably dizzy from the blood loss.

I widen my eyes before turning to the door, those where the only glasses I have left of my grandma! She's in heaven and she left them to me!

Kahlan gives me a 'no don't do it' look as she knows the crystal glasses are very special to me, seeing as I spent most of my summer breaks at her house.

I glare at the door more before kicking it right open, slightly startling the ninjas as their heads snap towards me with a slightly surprised but it quickly turns to an annoyed look… well Kakuzu looks annoyed at least.

"You horrible ninjas! Those crystal glasses are special to me!" I yell slightly as Kahlan holds me back from tackling the guys, I mean seriously! How would you like it if I broke your grandma's glasses!

"What are you two still doing up," Kakuzu asks while standing tall, making me feel weak and less angry… more scared right now. I crower slightly but try my best to glare back… I am failing terribly.

"None of your business, it's our apartment we can stay up as long as we want," Kahlan replies as she glares back at him, it seems she is more scared of Pein then Kakuzu. Kakuzu glares more before taking a step towards us. Itachi takes two steps forward and blocks Kakuzu by putting an arm in front of him.

"It's too late for this, if we continue there is a high chance everyone will wake up and Leader-san certainly isn't in the mood for this childish behavior," Itachi says while giving me a clear view of his forehead, most of the right side of it is covered in a bandage thingy… damn Itachi knows some posh words.

Kakuzu sighs while nodding before turning to us two with a slight glare, "go back to bed," he orders while I try to glare one more time, once again failing as I look away. Damn ninja can stop glares.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	27. Chapter 27: Yuck

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

Happy Thanksgiving

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**Note: Don't insult coffee**_

~Kahlan's POV

Laura and I walk back to bed in silence. Inside the bedroom we both went back to our side of the bed. Instead of lying down like Laura, I decide to sit Native American style as I hug Rellik in my lap. I'm starting to feel foolish for reacting the way I did earlier. How was I supposed to know it was one of the ninjas? I probably should have known since they can't be normal humans.

Now that Itachi guy is going to lie to Leader about how he got his wound. What does he think that will do for him, earn my trust? I'm going to trust him like I trust everyone else. Meaning I trust him as far as I can throw him, which I'm betting is something I'm not able to do. I only trust Laura.

That brings me to the broken glass lying on the kitchen floor. I'll clean it up in the morning. However, I don't know if it was one of the normal type of glass cups or the crystal glasses, it was not bright enough to see. Normally, I wouldn't touch those glasses because I know how much they mean to Laura. Since I couldn't see correctly I could have accidently used it and brought it to its destruction.

My throat starts feeling like it's closing up as my chest contracts making breathing a little harder. I can feel my eyes start to burn wanting to shed tears but unable to because of my stubbornness to not cry. Crying is something I never do and not because I think it makes me look weak, but because most of the time no one is ever there and if they are they just look at you with pity which is a pet peeve of mine. Plus, I have to be the strong one for people to lean on for support. If I do break down and cry, I usually do so when I'm completely alone or I'm listening to or playing a sad song.

Taking a deep breath I clear my throat. "I'm sorry Laura," I say guilty. "The glass is broken because of me. He snuck up behind me not making a sound and I freaked. Still that's no excuse. I'm really sorry and understand if you're mad at me."

I bury my face into Rellik, feeling guilty as hell. Digging my fingers into his soft fur, I clamp my jaw close tightly and force the tears of guilt away. Crying won't solve anything. If Laura hates me after this then I deserve it. Those crystal glasses meant a lot to her and I had been an idiot, not thinking rationally when I smashed it against Itachi's head.

"It's already broken now," she says with the undeniable taint of sadness in her voice.

I don't reply because I don't know what to say. Instead, I listen carefully to her breathing until it becomes shallow, slow and even out signaling she's asleep. Not caring if I get in trouble, I once again get out of the bed and leave the room. I make my way to the kitchen once again maneuvering around sleeping bodies. For ninjas they sure do snore loudly that it's kind of annoying.

Inside the kitchen, I go over to where I left the shatter glass. Carefully, I get down on my hands and knees. With caution, I let my hands move across the tile floor. Feeling a small prick from the glass, I remove one hand to hold the glass pieces while using the other hand to pick them up.

I spend the rest of my night picking up each glass shard. I even go through the garbage for any of the glass shards Kakuzu might have thrown out. With that done, I had wash each piece carefully and set it down on the table.

By the time the sun starts coming over the horizon, I'm sitting at the table having dried the pieces of glass and started to glue them back together with super glue. It wouldn't be like it was before and no one will ever be able to drink out of it, but at least the thought counts.

I yawn tired, but continue on with my goal. Someone walks into the room but I completely ignored them, to focus on my task. The sound of running water hits my ears, but still I don't look up. A few moments later the scent of coffee fills my nose causing me to make a face and my stomach turn. I can't stand coffee, but apparently some of the ninjas like coffee and so it was bought during the shopping trip.

"What are you doing," I hear a deep gruff voice ask.

For a split moment I look up. Near the newly bought coffee machine is Kakuzu. With a shrug, I look back down at my task. Carefully I pick up pieces of glass, see which shard fits with which like a puzzle then use the super glue to glue them back together.

"Fixing," I reply with a slight yawn.

By the time Laura is awake, I should be finished with my task of fixing the crystal glass. Blinking my eyes a few times, I refocus on what I'm doing so not to cut myself. So far I've been lucky, but you can never be too cautious.

As time ticks by, I ignore everything going on around me. Slowly, the crystal glass starts looking like its old self again, only this time you can see the crazy line patterns of the cracks from when it was broken. Finally, after working for so long I finish. By that time everyone but Konan, Laura, Hidan and Kisame seem to be awake.

Standing up, I stretch hearing my bones crack. Carefully, I pick up the crystal glass and narrow my eyes to analyze it. After a moment, I carefully walk over to the counter and set it down, satisfied that I had actually found every piece and placed it back together perfectly. It was a lot of work, but I don't mind.

Looking at the time I notice its nine thirty. I look to see who is in the room. Kakuzu is at the table drinking his third cup of coffee and Itachi is at the table as well drinking…something.

I slightly narrow my pale green eyes on Itachi. Would it be a good idea if I apologize to him? He did sneak up behind me and therefore got hit with the glass. I don't know if he has told the lie to the leader yet or if he still plans on doing so. He must have some hidden motives if he does go through with the lie. What could he earn from it though? Still, I think I have every right not to apologize to him.

Sighing, I turn away and head to the bedroom. I change out of the yukata into a simple short gown, grab my clothes and head for the bathroom. I take a quick ten minute shower, dry myself and get dressed. I get dressed wearing ripped purple legging with teal blue gym shorts and a red tank top. Quickly, I apply my black eyeliner than leave the bathroom heading to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I ignore the occupants and start making a simple breakfast, eggs and toast with fruit slices. It's a healthy breakfast and quick. If I had more time I would probably make a more elaborate breakfast, but I have to leave for practice soon.

"Is breakfast fucking done yet," Hidan asks with a yawn as he walks into the kitchen. Well isn't that just great; please take note of the sarcasm.

"Just wait," I reply.

"I'm fucking hungry now."

"You're always hungry," Kakuzu says as he goes to make himself another cup of coffee.

"Don't drink all of the coffee," I hear Leader say in a grumpy tone as he walks into the kitchen.

"I am not always fucking hungry."

"Even in your sleep you talk about being hungry," Kakuzu retorts.

Leader stands not too far away pouring himself a cup of coffee. My stomach turns as I smell it and I bite down on my lower lip feeling myself getting sick. Okay, God if you're punishing me then I'll apologize to Itachi, but dammit just make the horrible smell go away.

"No more coffee for anyone," I say. "That freaking coffee machine has been going on since dawn. It's time for it to get shut off."

"No," Leader says.

"Yes," I reply back, taking the finished eggs off the stove.

"It gets shut off when I want it to," he replies glaring.

"It's a horrible drink and I'm never allowing the putrid drink in this apartment ever again."

Leaders eyes narrow and I can feel Kakuzu staring at me as well. I get a very bad feeling as the toast in the toaster pops up. I back away slowly only to collide into someone. Looking up I see Kakuzu. Quickly, I look over to Itachi remembering the deal I just made moments ago with God. I mouth the words sorry and go to take off running only to get stopped.

"There is nothing wrong with coffee," Leaders says.

"Except some of it is very expensive," Kakuzu adds.

"It's horrible," I go to say only to have coffee forced into my mouth and down my throat by both Leader and Kakuzu.

Gagging, I push them away. My stomach feels like it is churning violently as the liquid enters. It feels like the inside of my cheeks are getting swollen. Covering my mouth I run out of the kitchen pushing people out of my way. I run past Konan or Laura, I'm not sure, as I run down the hall and into the bathroom.

I make it just in time to start throwing up in the sink. Well, I guess I shouldn't insult coffee ever again with those two around. But I couldn't help it; I can't stand the horrible drink. Not only does it taste bitter but it makes me sick. Your proof is me throwing up in the sink. I'm not making any more deals with God.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	28. Chapter 28: Practice

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_**Note: Wasting money works wonders against ninjas.**_

~Laura's POV

Glaring at Pein and Kakuzu slightly, I walk over to the coffee machine and turn the switch for it, turning it off, "You guys do know you're wasting electricity which is the same as wasting a lot of money seeing as electricity is very expensive now a days," I say while turning to the two men, crossing arms with a blank look.

Kakuzu gives a blank look for a split second before nodding, getting the whole 'wasting money' bit. Pein glares for a second before sighing and pinching his nose a little… well nose and piercings.

"Fine, it will be on when we need it," he says while glaring at me a little. I feel myself shrink but quickly walk around him and go after Kahlan. I know how much she hates coffee.

"Kahlan~" I sing which seems to wake Kisame up as he rolls off of the sofa and onto the floor. I suppress a giggle as he jumps into action with a kunai ready and waiting. "Morning sleepy head," I sing again as he looks at me before giving a slight glare, clearly not happy about waking up by falling off of his 'bed'.

"Morning," he says while stretching his blue arms out as loud clicks are heard. I make a face while walking towards the bathroom but soon bash into Kahlan as she exits said bathroom, looking a little pale.

"Are you okay Kahlan?" I ask as she nods her head a little, saying yes though she does still look a little pale.

"I'm fine," Kahlan says while rubbing the remaining sick off of her mouth with her palm before looking at me, "go get changed I'll be leaving for my lesson in fifteen minutes," Kahlan says while looking to Konan as she walks up behind me with some toast and eggs.

"Here," she says while handing us the two plates with toast and eggs, I make a slight face and pour the eggs onto Kahlan's plate, I hate eggs sooo much. "I got you two these before they were all gone," she says with a smile as she is wearing her kimono, seeing as she only wore it yesterday for a few hours before taking it off for bed.

"Thanks," Kahlan says as her color comes back and takes a bite out of the toast, chewing it slowly.

"Thanks Konan," I say with a smile before walking off towards my room with the plate, "I'll be getting changed!" I yell back as I soon reach my room and open the door to see both of the beds neat and tidy.

I smile slightly while closing the door behind me and settling the plate onto the bed before going to my closet to choose my kimono for the day. I open up my closet and pull out the first one that catches my eyes. It's a sunset orange with a yellow whirlpool design all over it; Naruto Uzumaki inspired this design as the Obi is blue to match his headband.

I quickly put it on and grin at the snugness. It's soo warm since I put a thin extra layer under it so it's super warm but it's only mid-thigh length.

I grin to my outfit in the mirror before putting a kanzashi which looks like the food 'Naruto' in my hair along with two yellow and orange sticks as I pull my hair into another loose bun.

I nod to my outfit and change my phone cover to orange cover to match my outfit. I smile to the mirror and run out my room and to the front door where Kahlan and Konan are standing by, already ready to go.

"Sorry for making you wait," I say with a sheepish grin while rubbing my neck, hey a kimono takes like five minutes to put on at least.

"It is fine," Kahlan says with a smile before grabbing her keys off of the hallway table before looking to us two, "let's go,"

"Wait one moment," I hear a low voice and look round to see Pein who is crossing his arms, giving us a stern look for some strange weird reason, "where are you two going, Konan," Pein says while looking to Konan as she is giving him a simple look which says 'innocence' which is kinder cute to see.

"Kahlan has a Cello lesson and if she were to miss it her teacher would ask questions," Konan says while nodding. Pein thinks for a moment before nodding and looking to me, making me feel kinder small… I have learnt he's a scary man… kinder funny to say but not funny if you're me.

"Then why is Laura going," he asks while narrowing his eyes slightly which makes me hide behind Kahlan, why is he soo mad at me for?! I didn't do anything wrong like hurt him in some way!

"I don't think leaving her alone in a house full of S-ranked criminals would be a good idea," Konan says while rolling her eyes slightly… she has a great point there. Leaving me alone with these guys spells big trouble.

Pein nods slowly before looking to the two of us, Kahlan and I, narrows his eyes slightly before turning round and heading for the living room… seriously? Is he always this moody like he has thousands of splitters stuck in his foot?

"Well, let's get going," Kahlan says while walking out the door as Konan follows after her, I nod and yell a 'be back soon' into the house and quickly run out after them, closing the door behind me while locking it. Can't have people walking in or they will get attacked by super ninjas.

I grin to them both as I start walking in the middle of them and start heading for Kahlan's Cello lesson, seeing as I have no idea where we are going, I let Kahlan lead.

After about ten minutes of walking and lots of twists and turns, we get to a huge building which says 'community center', I tilt my head slightly seeing as this is the first time I have ever come to this place.

I watch as Kahlan talks to the person at the desk as she nods, says something to Kahlan before pointing to her left, I follow her finger and see a hallway and lots of doors… wonder why?

"This way guys," Kahlan says while waving us over as Konan starts walking, following her and I skip/jog (mix of both) to her, following my best friend and roommate Kahlan

I smile following and look round the hallway and different things catch my eyes from paintings, photographs, letters and… well… doors.

"This is the place," Kahlan says while knocking on the door before entering, I watch as Konan follows and I follow in after them, after glancing at the door which has the words 'music room' on it.

I smile and look round the room as I see instruments of different sizes everywhere I look.

"Well let's get started," Kahlan says as I look to Konan who is sitting on a cream leather sofa as Kahlan sits in a chair, a cello near her as a middle age woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes, her hair looks freshly dyed as she has a little bit of dye on her neck, showing she dyed her hair on her own.

I nod and take a seat near Konan as I watch Kahlan softly start playing the cello, a music sheet placed in front of her.

I yawn a little and rub my eyes, the tune she is playing is light, high and gentle… it's making me sleepy… after a few more minutes of Kahlan playing amazingly my eyelids start to feel very heavy… I really want to sleep.

Slowly, I lean my head on Konan's shoulder as I hug a nearby pillow, she stiffens for a second but soon relaxes, I yawn again and rub my tired eyes… soft music always makes me feel sleepy… even more sleepy the Winnie the Pooh… after he's eaten five jars of honey.

After another yawn, I close my eyes and feel sleep slowly take over me as I listen to Kahlan's amazing cello playing, she's really great… I hope I don't have to walk home… so tired… sleep… oh how wonderful your rays of dreams are… but for your nightmares… please go to hell and meet Jashin you evil person / people / thing / things.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sorry for the day late update. Having a four-day weekend has messed up my days of the weeks. Anyways we both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Wednesday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	29. Chapter 29: Wal-Mart

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_**Note: Shopping with ninjas can be a bad idea.**_

~Kahlan's POV

An hour later I finished with practice. I was so happy and proud when I finally got the last piece of the music correct. For the past month and a half it had been giving me some trouble because it's meant for an orchestra, but I'm the only one at practice. So I have to imagine all the other imaginary players and instruments playing to know when to stop for a certain short amount of time or when to start for the solo piece.

It's something that my teacher had written and she said it was a good way for me to learn. Since she is my teacher I didn't question and gladly took the challenge. It was a bit frustrating, but I had finally gotten it right. Hopefully during next practice I will get it right.

I said my farewell to my teacher. Laura was still asleep so Konan had picked her up. I lead the way home as Konan carried Laura. Konan may have been nice to us, but I wasn't going to just immediately trust her so I kept glancing at her making sure she didn't try to secretly do anything.

When we returned home Laura had woke up. Some of the members were missing and Leader said he sent them out to find a place to train. I didn't care and I went with Laura to her room. While she did whatever she was doing in her free time until work, I was busy working on commissions. She eventually left for work with Kakuzu and Hidan.

A week passes with not a lot of trouble. Everyday four member would leave to go wherever to train for the day and would come back to the apartment for dinner. I had taken the steak out of the freezer, placed it in hot water for two hours then in a drawer for a day. The next day I had cooked it and fed it to Hidan. Sadly nothing happen to him.

Anyways, enough money has been saved up to shop for clothes. It bugs me to no end that our money has to go towards these people, but I'm sucking it up and dealing with it. If I make a fuss no doubt Laura's life as well as mine could be gone.

So, I'm walking back and forth in the living room waiting for some people to get ready so we can leave. Laura has already told everyone what normal people look like, so some of them are altering their looks with something called genjutsu or ninjutsu I forget. It doesn't matter to me; that just goes to prove that they're not humans at all.

Zetsu will be staying behind for whatever reasons. He did tell Laura and I not to bother buying him clothes he'll continue to wear his Akatsuki cloak. He's either naked under the cloak because he doesn't like wearing clothes or, he just really loves wearing it and refuses to wear anything else.

Since, I'm waiting I decide now is a good time to call my parents to give them their stupid update about my life. Pulling my cell phone out of my small purse, I scroll through the contacts until I reach the one saying 'parent's home.' I hit the call button then place the phone to my ears and wait.

The phone rings about six times as I tap my foot getting annoyed until finally it goes to voice mail. _"You have reached the Ward residents. We are unable to reach the phone. When you leave a message please indicate if the message is for Dr. Ward or Mr. Ward. Then state your name, how you can be contacted then you can leave your message. Thank you and have a good day."_

"Well that's no surprise," I angrily say into the phone. "If you can't tell who this is, then it's not my fault. I bet you guys have over a hundred messages because you are NEVER HOME." Shouting the last two words, I then proceed to slam the phone into the table a few times before placing it back to my ears. I just want my parents to hear how upset I am.

"When you finally decide to be home and hear this message, if you listen to it at all, just know that I will not pick up any of your calls. I'm done with calling and neither of you two picking it up but I have to pick up when you call. Not anymore, and don't bother with sending anyone to drag me back to that empty house you both call home. Bye; have a nice life," I sneer into the phone then press the end button. Sure my parents make me angry and stuff, but I don't hate them. I just wish that they didn't always put their work before me.

"Kahlan," I hear Laura say and turn to look where I hear her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," I reply giving a small reassuring smile.

"What the fuck was that all about," Hidan asks.

I turn to look at him and see the other Akatsuki members minus Zetsu. They sort of alter their looks and clothes somehow. My eyes slightly narrow noticing that the tall blue guy is missing.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," I reply placing my phone back in my purse. "Well let's get going."

"We can get the badge maker," Laura says with a grin and rushes to the door.

"Wait Laura," I call out and she looks at me. "Where's that Kisame guy?"

"I'm right here," is the reply and I turn to see a guy with black beady eyes, messy blue hair and pale skin.

"I'm not even going to ask how," I reply turning away and head to the door. That's it, hands down, none of them are human. "We can go now."

I wait for everyone to walk out. With everyone outside I lock the door not caring if Zetsu is staying behind. Laura and I lead the way to Wal-Mart. It's better to shop there first then go to the mall if anything else is needed like the badge maker. Plus Wal-Mart is cheaper and I don't want to go to a thrift store.

Placing my arm around Laura I say, "I think seven outfits for each of them is good enough. What do you think?"

Laura nods and smiles, "That's good and if they ever need any more we can get them later."

With a smile I nod in reply. My eyes look ahead and soon I just start daydreaming about how our life was before the Akatsuki showed up. We didn't have to worry about the apartment being crowded or our food being stolen or eaten from certain members *cough* Hidan *cough*. Then yet again there were a lot of things we didn't have to worry about like losing our lives when they showed up. Now, it's a different story and I can only hope that they are gone soon.

My daydreams then move away from the past to what the future may hold for us. I slightly smile at the hope of me and Laura achieving our dreams. Those daydreams change to me being on stage and hearing the crowd roar, but they quickly ends when I feel something tug me backwards interrupting the daydreams.

"What," I ask confused.

"You almost walked into a pole," Laura says with a giggle.

"Oh," I reply and can feel my cheeks slightly heat up in embarrassment.

"You were daydreaming," she states.

"Yeah," I reply rubbing my arm and start looking around. "We're already here."

"Yep yep yep," Laura say with a laugh and starts skipping to the entrance of Wal-Mart.

"Ducky," I call out laughing and follow her, ignoring the stares of the Akatsuki and anyone else. 'The Land Before Time' movies were awesome when I was growing up and Ducky was and still is my favorite character.

"I got a trolley," Laura shouts.

"I'll get another one just in case," I reply and do just as I say.

"Should we split in half," Laura asks.

"I think it's fine if we stick together," I reply. "They have the middle of the store dedicated to the clothing section."

"Okay," she answers with a smile.

"What the are those things, un?"

"They're shopping carts," I reply as I start walking with Laura while pushing said carts. "It holds your load of stuff you plan on buying, or as Laura called it a trolley."

Laura and I lead the way to where the clothing section is. As we're walking, a lot of people keep looking at our group. There's this one group of people that whispers to each other and point towards our direction. My hands clench onto the cart a little tighter, the only thing showing my annoyance.

"Okay the men's section is over there," I point to the other side of the woman's section. "Only buy seven outfits and one pair of shoes." Shoes are expensive. "Take this with you."

I hand my cart over to Sasori. He's the only one who hasn't done anything weird yet. He takes the cart and goes onto the other side with the men of the Akatsuki leaving. That leaves me and Laura alone with Konan.

Taking a few steps forward, I start looking through the women's section of clothing. It's always better than looking at the men's section. I scan through the section grabbing a teal and navy blue tank top. The teal tank top has a silver scattered flower petals design and the navy blue one is plain.

Draping the tops over my left arm I head back to the cart. Okay, I know this shopping trip is for the Akatsuki, but I can't help but want to buy some stuff for myself. I secretly like shopping, and since we're shopping for the Akatsuki it wouldn't hurt to indulge just a little on myself.

"Hey," I say to Laura and Konan. "How is it going?"

"Good," Laura replies with a smile.

"Just fine," Konan answers.

I nod and give a smile to both of them. Walking over to the cart I place the tops in the back. I go to help Konan find some outfits she might like with Laura when I hear yelling.

"I fucking saw that first you fucking girl, now fucking give it back!"

"There are more copies of the shirt right there; and I'm not a damn girl, un!"

"I don't fucking care, I fucking want that one!"

"Deidara-sempai there's a girl who won't stop following Tobi around!"

"Get the hell off me I don't care, un."

"What is with these outrageous prices?"

"What the fuck you staring at; want me to fucking sacrifice your fucking ugly face to Jashin?"

"But Tobi is scared sempai!"

"I'm about to blow you up if you don't get off me, un!"

"Yeah, fucking run, Jashin doesn't want you as a fucking sacrifice, he says you're not fucking good enough to be one."

I face-palm hearing them yell and at the same time glad that I'm with Konan and Laura. At the same time I can only imagine we'll be kicked out soon. Now I'm starting to wonder why Leader hasn't done anything yet.

"Hey you look Konan," I hear a girl say from behind us.

All three of us girls turn around to see another small group of girls and two guys who are holding hands. My head slightly tilts wondering how they know about Konan. Laura's eyes slightly widen.

One girl has long straight blonde hair with pink streaks blue eyes, and is wearing a short blue skirt and yellow blouse. Another girl has medium length curly dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing skinny jeans and an Evanescence band t-shirt. The other girl has short red hair also with green eyes and is wearing a short purple dress with a black belt. As for the guys, one is wearing purple skinny jeans while the other one is wearing shorts and they're both wearing black shirts. Both of them have brown hair, the one with the purple skinny jeans has hazel eyes and the other guy has brown eyes.

"Isn't Konan that chick from Naruto," one of the guys asks. Turning away I look up at the roof thinking. The name Naruto sounds familiar.

"Yeah," I hear one of the girls reply. "It's the best show ever."

"You must be a cosplayer," I hear the other guy say.

My eyes slightly widen as I look back down at the group then over at Konan. The men of the Akatsuki still yelling in the background reaches our ears. Now, I remember the name Naruto from a game I've only played a few times, but I'm pretty sure it's an anime that Laura watches. How is it even possible that characters that shouldn't exist are in our lives?

"Shut the hell up Tobi, un!"

"Deidara-sempai is sooooo mean to Tobi!"

"Stop yelling or I'm going to almighty push all of you into next week, then after giving you to Kisame's sword Samehada, I'll feed you to Zetsu!"

"Whoa is that the rest of the group," asks the girl with the blonde hair. "They're really good at staying in character."

"I never imagined hearing Pein yelling something like that," says the redhead.

"He doesn't; at least not in the anime or mange," says the guy wearing the purple skinny jeans.

Konan's eyes slightly narrow as she asks, "How do you know our names?"

"AHHH! Sempai there are the girls that won't stop following Tobi!"

"Fucking kill the bitches."

Somehow, I just know all of this is going to go downhill at any moment and our lives will be changed forever. Turning to Laura I whisper, "I think maybe we should run for it before anything bad…." Before I can finish there is a loud blood curling scream. "Happens," I say to finish the sentence.

"Bitch I didn't fucking do anything to you yet."

"You threw your kunai at her," Tobi says.

"Shut the fuck up stupid fucking lollipop." We are so screwed.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, even a simple 'I like this story' or 'update' will make us happy. Also stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday. Once again thank you and until next time. ^.^**


	30. Chapter 30: News

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_**Note: Terrorist attacks are a no-no**_

~Laura's POV

I shallow hard at the fight which is soon to happen. One way or another I'm going to get blamed for this seeing as I know the anime and well… Kahlan doesn't… she doesn't know the show's awesomeness.

"I think we should get going… before Hidan kills someone and we all get put in jail," I say while giving Konan a scared look which works as she nods slowly and walks over to Pein. I love acting seeing as you can make people do the things you want. I may sound evil but it's easier than watching them destroy themselves~

"Your skills in acting are improving," Kahlan says as I laugh slightly with a grin. I didn't even notice… Really I didn't.

"I guess, I'm not really trying," I say while giving an awkward chuckle, no really I'm not, I'm just talking like I normally would.

I watch as Pein forcefully pulls Hidan over to Kakuzu who punches him in the face, successfully knocking him out… no doubt Kakuzu has wanted to do that for a long time.

I whine slightly as Kakuzu throws Hidan over his shoulder like a dead deer, clearly not bothered by the strange looks he is getting.

"Yeah… well we're go pay for these, then," I say while giving a slightly sour look to the gang who decided to join us. I wanted to hide the fact so the best I can do now is… pretend I don't know what's she's talking about… I hate lying but getting killed isn't going on my to-do-list till I'm forty.

"Okay," the girl with straight blonde hair says while waving slightly. Forcing a fake smile, I hold onto Kahlan's hand while softly pulling her over to our 'group' while Konan is talking to Pein who is nodding, listening to her.

"Are we going to pay?" I ask softly to the two adults while tilting my head to the left softly. Both of the two snap their heads at me while I continue to tilt my head, this works… some times. I watch as Konan gives Kahlan and me, a small but soft smile while Pein… is being Pein.

Pein nods softly as Kahlan takes my hand and drags me over to the payout center while Sasori follows us with his trolley.

I slowly and carefully give the clothes to the cashier at the payout as he gives a small smile while taking our clothes. He gives me, Kahlan and Sasori a questionable look at the underwear and shirts but shakes his head and continues to check the clothes out. I blush and turn away at their weird choice of underwear… I do NOT want to know which belongs to whom.

I laugh slightly as Kahlan starts packing the clothes into some shopping bags and Sasori copy cats her actions, putting some of the clothes into another bag.

I watch Kahlan as she pays for the clothes just as a bloody scream fills the air, along with an explosion.

"Uh oh," I say aloud as I hear panicking and screaming behind me. I look to Kahlan who has gone a little pale and Sasori is watching with a small smirk on his face… no… whenever Sasori smirks... bad things happen.

"Get the hell away from me Tobi, hmm!" Deidara yells as I hear Tobi screaming, probably panicking.

"That's it we're leaving," Kahlan says while grabbing my wrist and starts pulling me towards the shop doors, successfully getting out of the building as I hear police sirens in the distance… uh oh.

Kahlan clicks her tongue as the Akatsuki group dash out of the building from what I can hear.

I look round for a second at the building and see smoke coming out of the building, along with fire from what I can see.

"We're leaving, now," Pein says while looking to Itachi and Kisame. Kisame grins while picking me up like a bride and starts dashing off, I think it's in the direction of the apartment, I'm not sure I can't see with his arm in the way.

Using my upper body strength, I look over his shoulder and see Kahlan being carried by Itachi, glaring at him while telling him to put her and me down as Pein gives her a glare, telling her to shut up.

"Shut up," he says while giving that glare I was talking about. Kahlan glares back as I look down and see rooftops, then watches as Kisame jumps on a rooftop and onto another and another, I'm guessing the Akatsuki are jumping from rooftops so no one can follow us… smart super ninjas.

"This is soo cool," I say with a grin to Kisame which he grins back at before looking ahead, probably to make sure he doesn't bash into any cats or roof aliens.

I watch as Konan, who is leading us, drops off of a building and doesn't come back up. I panic for a second before looking to the building in front of us which is our apartment. I sigh with relief as I know she isn't hurt.

I watch as the other Akatsuki members drop down and cover my eyes as Kisame jumps, I'm more scared of falling then us jumping from roof to roof like Spiderman!

I hear us landing as their shoe type things, no idea what their shoes are called, land and make a soft 'tap' as they land. I slowly open my eyes as Kisame puts me down somewhat lighter then when we first met when he more or less THREW me on the floor. What a nice shark hybrid he is.

I watch as Itachi struggles to get Kahlan to let go of him, I think she may be scared of heights now, but soon she lets go and composes herself.

I calmly walk to the door and unlock it, hearing the click, and open the door up and head to the living room. The living room is a somewhat calm place.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Kahlan repeats to herself as she speed walks into the living room and quickly turns the TV on, turning to the news channel.

"A just happened in this little town of Cape Breeze, police surround the area of the attack while getting witness reports, if you have any information of this attack, please call the number below," the TV says as I stare at it then at Deidara who is grinning while having his hands behind his head, he looks very pleased with himself.

I look to Pein and Konan as they both glare at Deidara. He is in big~ trouble.

"Deidara. Kitchen. NOW," Pein spaces out while sending the blonde a glare before looking to me, Kahlan then everyone else.

I watch again as Deidara quickly runs to the kitchen as Kakuzu and Itachi sit down on the sofas like nothing is happening and start to watch the boring news.

"I wonder how those girls knew us," Konan says softly to herself while standing behind me, I look up to her sweetly as she gives me a small smile as if saying not to worry about it.

I nod softly to her before quickly walking out of the room and start heading to my bedroom; I need to start making some plushies so if they ask how I got the Deidara and Sasori plushies I'll say I made them. Making Japanese and Chinese things like clothes, plushies and jewelry is one of my specialties.

The only plushies I have made are the Hamtaro and Tsunayoshi plushies and that's all, they look pretty damn good too.

As I get to my room, I slowly open the door and step in, quickly and silently closing the door behind me. I go to my closet of fabric and other stuff and get out some stuffing, fabric, needles and thread. I quickly made the fabric pieces for a Konan plushie and go to the sewing machines to sew the fabric together.

After an hour of sewing, I have pricked myself with the needle thirteen times. I now have all types of picture plasters covering my hands now. I forgot how hard making plushies were and how hard it was to make all the fabric go together without making they heads look too small or too big.

I look over the Konan plushie and nod to myself; it looks like a professional plushie which makes me SUPER proud of my work. The hardest part of the plushie is probably their hair and eyes, apart from that it's pretty easy.

I quickly walk over to the stuffing and softly stuff her. I quickly sew up the opening in her back and sew the Kimono I made for her, but its red with black butterflies on it, onto her. I nod to myself at my work.

I hear knocking at my bedroom door and look to it slowly while hugging the plushie, she looks pretty good and feels super soft.

"Come in!" I yell while patting Konan on the head where I made her bun and flower, the flower was easy though attaching her bun to her head was pretty hard.

I watch the door as Sasori opens it with a blank bored look while as his eyes settle on me. I watch as his eyes dart to the Konan plushie as he looks to me with a slightly stern look.

"Why do you have a toy of Konan-san," he asks nicely while opening my door a little wider while keeping his gaze on mini Konan.

I grin while saying, "I made her~ plushies are easy to make~"

Sasori nods slightly before turning his back to me, glancing over his shoulder to me, "Leader wants you in the living room, right now," he says as I jump to my feet with the mini Konan in hand.

"Okay~" I sing while grinning. I quickly speed walk to him and walk behind him, holding mini Konan to my chest as her calm hazel eyes stare ahead at Sasori's back.

I grin happily at mini Konan as Sasori and I walk into the living room, we are greeted by many stares and I quickly walk over to Konan who is standing beside Pein.

"Lookie," I say while grinning, showing her mini Konan as she stares blankly at her.

"Why… " she asks with confusion in her eyes.

"I wanted to make a plushie and I made you~" I sing happily while hugging the mini Konan as the normal Konan nods softly, smiling softly.

"Laura," I hear Pein say as I look up to him, shielding mini Konan from his somewhat glare / look, "Sit down," he says with power in his voice as I nod slowly and take a seat beside Kahlan who is pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking.

"Okay," Pein begins as I look up to him with Kahlan who pulls herself away from her daydream, "let this 'meeting' begin," he says as the words 'oh crap oh crap' repeat themselves in my head for some very strange, awesome reason.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hello readers, I must inform you that I haven't had internet at my house since November 30 that is why the story hasn't been updated. Sadly, I won't be getting internet back for possibly another few weeks, so I'm going to try and update this at school when I can. I apologize deeply. We both hope you enjoyed this chapter. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review, and once again I'm sorry.**


	31. Chapter 31: Music

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_**Notes: When stressed turn to music.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Sighing, I lean back into the couch. Already I can feel a headache starting to form. This is so much to take in. First I finally realize these demons are actually fictional characters so they shouldn't exist. Then Deidara freaking blows up Wal-Mart, which happen to be one of my favorite stores. It will only be a matter of time before the police are able to track us down and ask questions.

"Thanks to Deidara breaking one of the rules," Leader says pulling my attention away from my thoughts. Looking up I see him glare at Deidara causing the blonde to slightly shrink then he turns his attention back to everyone. "We'll have to keep low until things start to calm down. We have plenty of food and if we must really go out then we'll use a transformation jutsu.

Kakuzu and Hidan, if anyone asks you something while you're at work with Laura tell them you know nothing. If they keep pestering you with questions then knock them out and bring them here. Itachi you'll use your sharingan on them to alter their memory and implant whatever you need to get anything suspicious away from us. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of 'Hai' echoes around the room from his members. I think through what he says to see if I can find any holes in his plan. If that's what he's going to have them do then if someone does come here to ask questions then he'll have Itachi use his ninja magic stuff.

Okay, so those problems are solved. As long as this doesn't go international and cause a war I think we're good. Now another set of problems to figure out. What to do if my parents find out what happen? Of course I'll have to answer my phone, but then again I could just ignore it. No, that wouldn't do any good. Guess I'll just have to figure it out when and if it happens.

"So Laura and I can go about our…somewhat normal lives," I ask. I rather not take orders from him, but I get a feeling if we do something he doesn't like we won't like the results.

"Yes, it should help keep suspicion off the two of you. Don't worry about if someone comes up to you asking questions, I'll be sending a member with you each time you leave the house."

"I know how to lie," I reply somewhat annoyed at the fact he'll be sending people to follow. Well Laura will have Kakuzu and Hidan when she leaves for work. If she leaves for whatever other reason no idea who he would send. I'll have to go with just to make sure she's safe.

"Is that so," he asks in a very disbelieving tone.

Keeping calm I stand up and stretch as if his little jibe doesn't affect me. He watches me closely and I look down at my hand checking my nails as if they interest me. I could come up with a lie now but what is there to lie about. I just can't have people doubt what little skills I have. My father did teach me well in the art of lies. I just have to come up with a good enough lie that they will buy. The first time we met them and I lie they knew but then again I wasn't really trying. I can't act to save my life, but lying is a different matter.

"Whatever it doesn't matter," I say looking up. Taking a deep breath and making my expression look like I couldn't care less, I start my lie. "I would like to say one thing though. From what little I do know all about you, I think you should all just go out in the world and kill people. Go ahead and do what you all seem to enjoy the best. Wreak havoc on people's lives. Some of them don't even deserve to be breathing. Besides that means less people in the world to worry about and trying to feed."

Okay there are some people in the world who shouldn't be alive. All those pedophiles and rapist just shouldn't live. As for the murderers, well I think we're all a murderer when push comes to shove and we're fighting to stay alive. However, society is the one to decide what murder is right and wrong.

I can feel Laura looking at me. Glancing over I can see the shock on her face. I look back at Leader and shrug as if not caring, making my lie that more effective. Then with a very small smile I continue with one last lie.

"One more thing, your enemies are surrounding the place."

In an instant my back crashes against the wall. My head snaps back and for a moment my vision goes completely black. A few second later and blink my eyes a few times my vision clears. Leader has me pushed against the wall with a kunai flashing in front of my eyes. Well at least it isn't my throat.

"Do you want to repeat that last sentence," he asks in a very dangerous low voice.

"Sure," I reply with maybe a bit too much confidence. "There's _no one_ surrounding the place, and I know how to lie."

"This isn't a game," he says almost in a growl.

"I know and I was proving a point," I say slowly trying not to anger him anymore than I have. Plus I keep my sarcastic comment to myself. "Also the whole wreaking havoc thing was another lie." There's enough destruction in the world without having you and your people adding to it, is another thing I keep to myself.

"Fucking kill the bitch that way we'll only have to fucking deal with one of them," Hidan says oh so nicely.

"No, she may be useful down the road," Leader says then throws me across the room onto the couch. Slowly sitting up, I rub the back of my head. I wince at the forming bump and pull my hand away sighing in relief seeing no blood.

"I apologize," I say in a low voice. I feel small like I used to feel when I had disappointed my parents. Hunching my shoulders forward while looking down letting my hair cover my eyes I continue. "I apologize, what I did was out of line."

At that moment I just feel like being alone. There's a problem though. I don't want Laura alone with these people. Slowly looking up, I turn my attention towards Konan silently telling her with my eyes that I'm trusting her to protect Laura.

Getting up off the couch, I head for the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, I pull out an icepack just as someone walks in. Closing the freezer, I turn to see Laura.

"You okay," she asks as I place the icepack on my head.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me," I say as I turn back to the fridge to pull out a drink and some peaches. "Stay close to Konan to make sure she protects you. If anyone comes by and knocks don't answer the door and try to make sure the others don't either."

"Where are you going," she asks in a quite serious tone

"To the backyard," I reply. "I need some time alone to do some serious thinking."

Pulling out a bottle of water and the peach, I use my hip to close the fridge door. Turning to Laura I give her a reassuring smile. After a moment she gives a smile in return then grins.

"Are you sure you're bad at acting; you did a really good job out there with those lies."

"Acting and lying are two different things. Acting is being someone you're not, becoming a different person. Lying is just giving false statements. Mastering the art of lying is knowing how to control what tips a person off that you have lied and remembering the lies you have told."

"I think they're the same," Laura says with a shrug.

"Maybe for you since you're like a master with acting and lying," I say with a smile. "Now remember stick close to Konan."

"I'll make more plushies," she says with a grin and hold out a plushie of Konan.

"That's really awesome," I say with a smile. "Good luck with the rest."

"Thank you," Laura replies with a grin.

"You're welcome," I reply as I walk out and head to her room.

Once in Laura's room, I place the water, icepack and peach down. Picking up my guitar case, I open it up. I snatch my music folder off the dresser and place it inside the case then close it. I place the guitar over my shoulder letting it rest on my back as I adjust the strap to make it comfortable.

Grabbing the icepack, I place it back on my head. I then grab the peach and the water. Walking out the room I pass Laura and smile at her as she smiles back. I make my way through the living room into the kitchen then out the back door. My feet carry me to the edge of the woods.

Slowly, I fall down on my knees. I place the icepack and water down and place the peach into my mouth. Removing my guitar case I gently place it down then sit down placing my back against one of the many trees.

For a while I just calmly look up at the sky as it changes while eating my peach. Life has gotten a lot more complicated than I thought it ever could. I'm starting to wonder if anything is possible. What is real? Is this really reality? What is reality? Is it just some concept we came up with to try and bring meaning into our lives? To explain something that probably can never be explained? How is it possible that they exist? If they're real then does that mean that it's possible for other life forms to be living on other planets and that there are different worlds that coincide with ours?

Sighing, I look away from the sky knowing I'll never get the answer from it; this is all too stressful. Opening the guitar case, I pull out the music folder. I start flipping through it then randomly stop at one of my songs. With a shrug, I pull out the guitar. My finger strum against the strings and I adjust them putting them in tune.

Sitting up straight, I place my fingers in position then start strumming the strings. I hum along with the soft sad melody. After about fifteen seconds I glance down at the music sheets then start singing the song.

"The world is crumbling and I just want to hide." I pause for a second taking a deep breath while closing my eyes. "The haunting screams echo all around. What is happening? Can someone please save me?"

I stop singing, as I open my eyes looking down at the guitar. Glancing at the music sheets my fingers swiftly change the cords to a more dark haunting sound. My eyes glance back at the sheet again quickly remembering the lines of the pre-chorus and chorus.

"Tears are pouring from my eyes. Didn't know I could still cry. I just want this to end. It's getting dark and cold. Please I don't want to be alone." I make a quick adjustment since my electric guitar is being repaired so I can't do the riffs. Taking a deep breath, I strum the strings as hard as I can; I take another deep breath for the chorus. "This is it; I've had enough. The walls are closing in. Can someone save me 'cause I'm about to break. Someone soon is going to die."

I play a few more chords then stop. Looking down at the music I pull the pencil out from the pocket. Finally I know what else to write for the song. Writing down the notes and lyrics I think about the story of the song in my head.

It's about someone who has been abused by someone close to them. They want someone to save them and they don't want to feel alone. The whole I'm about to break and then someone soon is going to die is about how the person might die from their abuser or they'll end up killing the abuser. Then yet again depending on how people interpret it they might think the person commits suicide. I'm still thinking it through. Maybe I can share with Laura and Konan once I've finished and practice it out here.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sadly I still have no internet at home, it's driving me insane. Thankfully I have school to allow me to update the chapters for you guys. Also, I just may be getting internet hopefully within the next two weeks. If I don't then someone is getting shanked, lol.**

**Anyways, in the near future I'll be giving some more information about possible pairings. We both hope you have been enjoying the story. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32: Attack

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_**Note: Panicking is a bad thing to do with ninjas.**_

~Laura's POV

It's been a good five hours, I have finished my collection of Akatsuki plushies seeing as I brought two of them and right now I'm pacing my bedroom, Konan sitting on her bed, watching me as I do this.

"Laura please try to calm down," Konan says while watching me while I hug the Pein plushie while pacing the room, no idea why I am hugging this orange hair leader… but I am.

I nod slowly, coming to a slow halt as my door is knocked on and Konan calls for them to come to in.

I look up from the floor and to the door as it's opened, revealing Deidara and Sasori.

"Leader-sama wants everyone in the living room, now," Sasori asks then walks off from the door with a sour look on his face as Deidara peers into my bedroom, getting a good look of the place.

"This is your room, hmm?" he asks while taking a step in as Konan glares at him, giving him a threatening look as he quickly steps out again, seeing her glare.

I nod slowly to him while placing Pein down on Konan's bed and slowly pick up the Sasori plushie, why? He has red head and it looks soo cute and its soft.

"We're going," Konan says while walking out of the room, grabbing Deidara's arm while doing it, dragging him out of our room and into the hallway.

"Hey, un! Let me go damn it I can walk by myself, hmm!" Deidara yells as I stick my head out to watch Konan drag Deidara down the hallway as he digs his heels into the ground, yelling to be let go as Konan pays him no heed as she drags him.

I grin while following them with Sasori's plushie in hand as I watch them walk into the living room. I grin softly while bouncing into the room and see that everyone is in the room as Kahlan waves me over to the empty seat beside her on the sofa.

I wave to her while walking and plop down beside her.

"Any idea what this is about?" I ask while smiling, hugging the mini Sasori close as he is giving everyone a bored look while Sasori is staring at his mini him before looking to Pein who is now conversing with Konan.

"I have no idea," Kahlan says while shrugging to me, a bottle of mountain dew in her lap which is closed but has been opened. "I swear he said something about the weather though," she says with another shrug as I shrug back and yawn with a stretch.

I shrug softly and watch everyone round the room, doing their own stuff like Sasori is staring at his mini self and Kisame is chatting to Itachi who is watching and gives small but simple answers.

"Hey Itachi, has your cut cleared up yet?" Kisame asks while staring at the small scar on his forehead, seeing as none of the ninjas are wearing their headbands right now.

I look to Itachi as he stares blankly at Kisame before answering, "This scar should be gone in a few more days," he answers while placing two fingers on the big-ish cut on his forehead. I glance to his cut before looking at Kahlan who is giving a slight glare to Itachi… why she was the one who hit him over the head, giving him the scar.

"Kahlan you okay?" I ask while tilting my head a little, poking her in her arm as she snaps to me, pulling her slight glare away.

"I'm fine," Kahlan says with a small smile before taking a sip of her mountain dew before putting it back in her lap.

"Let's begin," Pein says while facing the group / his gang with Konan to his right as she watches all of the Akatsuki members turn their attention to Pein and her.

I nod my head while leaning my head on Kahlan's shoulder; I have to go to work in about ten minutes so hopefully this will be quick.

"After some careful thinking about how we got here," Pein begins as I give the Sasori toy a sneeze as the normal Sasori is watching Pein, listening. "I have figured out a few things since we came here, we came to this world when it was raining here and in our world," he says with confidences while everyone nods like they understand while I'm confused… how does that get them here?

I tile my head softly to him before looking to Kahlan, "what does that have to do with any of this?" I ask softly as she looks to me softly before looking back to Pein.

"It should rain tonight in our world, but it says it won't rain here so we're safe in case other ninjas come," Pein says before looking to Zetsu and Kisame, "keep an eye on the weather in this world," he says as Kisame nods slightly with a bored blank look.

"Understood," Zetsu says before stinking into the ground which makes me a little excited, that's soo cool to watch.

"Okay," Kisame says before sitting down on a single chair, grinning seeing as all he has to do is look out the window or at the TV for the weather program.

I glance to the clock and see we have to leave in five minutes meaning we should be leaving right now. I stand up slowly with my kimono and look up to see I have gained Pein attention.

I give a small smile before laughing a little awkwardly, "we gotta leave for work right now or we're be late," I say with a slight chuckle at the end as Pein narrows his eyes on me while I feel a tiny bit small but grin anyways.

"Fine, Kakuzu, Hidan, be ready for any attack," Pein says to the two as they both stand up from their seats or stand up from leaning on the poor wall.

"Hai," Kakuzu says while walking to the front door, grabbing the black and white umbrella while walking.

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan says while rolling his eyes to Pein who glares at him before raising his palm to Hidan who glares at him, daring him to almighty push him.

"Almighty push," Pein says as Hidan goes flying out the room and into someone.

"Hidan get off of me!" Kakuzu says, raising his voice as I follow after him and see that Hidan was thrown into Kakuzu and is now lying on him, his back against Kakuzu's.

I laugh a little while grabbing a clear umbrella which doesn't clash with my outfit. Seeing as I couldn't find a great kimono to suit this atmosphere, I went for a summer one which is light blue with spots of yellow polka dots all over it. My hair is in its normal loose bun with three anime sun kanzashi and two yellow sticks in the bun.

I grin happily while spinning my umbrella round after I open it outside. I look back to the house and see Kakuzu exit the house with a scowl on his face, mask-less which I have to say looks better than him with the mask on.

I smile to him as he gives me a blank look as his scowl goes a little and watch as Hidan walks out the house with his black umbrella, mumbling something under his breath while glaring at Kakuzu who doesn't seem to notice.

We start walking with a spring in MY step as Kakuzu I walking, glancing round every so often while Hidan is walking on ahead as always. I smile softly while walking as we reach the café, quickly get change and get to work.

"Order up~" I sing into the kitchen as Mimi hands me my order of two strawberry shortcakes, three glasses of juice and angel cake. I nod my thanks to her as she grins and goes back into the hot stream of the kitchen.

"Here is your order, please enjoy your meal and if you need anything else just ask me," I say with a smile while giving a soft bow to the family, the little toddler grinning and quickly takes a bite out of his angel cake.

The mother smiles and thanks me as the father starts to eat, nodding his thanks to me before turning back to his family.

I smile to them though they have already started eating and head back downstairs to the bottom floor, taking the stairs like normal sane people.

"Laura, we're closing early today so your shift ends after you serve the last customer," Yuki says as she passes me, heading upstairs to probably see how many people are left in the café.

I nod softly while walking over to the table near the back where three teenagers are, probably about thirteen and they are all girls. I send a smile to them as I step closer to their table and their attention turns to me.

"Hello, I am Laura and I will be your waitress today, is there anything you girls would like to order?" I ask with a smile while clicking my ball-point pen.

After about five minutes of waiting, I finally get their orders down which are two bottles of fizzy orange water, two angel cakes and a small chocolate muffin… oh and a cup of hot chocolate.

I walk to the kitchen and call in their order as I get Kakuzu's voice instead of Mimi's, "plate is to Hidan as he is now on plate duty for now.

After a while of waiting and pacing the café, it's finally time to go home and I quickly change back into my kimono and put my kanzashi back into my hair.

I quickly say goodbye to the remaining staff in the café and wait outside as the rain is only spitting, my umbrella up as I love it so much~!

"Yo guys," I sing as Kakuzu walks out of the café with his umbrella down and Hidan slowly walks out as well, pushing his hair back into place as the rain starts to soak into his hair.

"Let's go," Kakuzu says while walking pass me as Hidan smirks to Kakuzu, punches him in the back before racing ahead of us, laughing like a mad man… which he is.

I slowly walk to Kakuzu and see him glaring at Hidan before sighing, shaking his head to the crazy lunatic. I give a reassuring smile to him while walking ahead, listening closely to the sounds around us as the rain starts to come down a little heavier.

I yawn widely as it's always eight at night and the streetlights are just coming on.

I watch Kakuzu slowly as he's ahead of me but quickly freezes on the spot; I look ahead and watch as Hidan does the same thing.

"Kakuzu?" I say while looking up to him, his expression focus and serious.

"Get down," he yells slowly while pushing me down then quickly ducks, getting my kimono wet which makes me glare a little but stop as the whirl of air passes my face and a kunai knife is imbedded in the streetlights beside me.

My eyes widen a bit and look to Kakuzu who quickly gets up, grabs my wrist, pulls me up then starts running, picking me up while running see as he's ninja running.

"What just happened?!" I ask while looking to him as panic dances on my face. The Akatsuki won't kill us so who threw that Kunai knife.

"Shut up," he says while looking to Hidan as he is running along the roof, clashing Kunai knifes which fly towards him with his own kunai while running. He turns away from Hidan as some shadow like figures jump in front of us, about half a mile ahead of us.

"Akatsuki!" he, I can tell by the voice, yells while pointing a finger at Kakuzu as I turn slightly to face the figure, "put the civilian down! It ends here for you!" he yells as I narrow my eyes at the darkness, I look closely at the figure as a head of pink shows. And like that… I am holding my lunch back… its Sakura Haruno… please kill me Kami.

Kakuzu chuckles a little as I look at the other shadow figures as my eyes get used to the darkness, Kiba… with NO Akamaru and Shino.

"I'm not in the mood for you weaklings," Kakuzu says as Hidan jumps down from the roof, a murderous grin on his face while glaring at the three Konoha ninjas.

I shallow deep while holding onto Kakuzu's arm in excitement. This can't be good I've only seen Kakuzu fight Naruto and some other ninjas but not these three so I don't know how this will end.

"Ha-ha~" Hidan laughs oh so scary like while getting this scary look in his eyes, "Lord Jashin will be fucking happy with these fucking sacrifices~ he hasn't fucking had one in so fucking long he's getting fucking impatient~!" he says while looking to Kakuzu who grunts tightening his grip round me while looking to Hidan.

"You fight these guys while we run back to the 'base' when we are out of sight get back to the 'base' without being followed, understand, Hidan," Kakuzu says in a low voice that they can't hear as Hidan narrows his eyes at Kakuzu.

"Oh fuck no! I'm inching to fucking kill one of these fuckers!" Hidan yells while stomping his feet, acting somewhat like a child which makes me giggle at the sight.

Kakuzu sends him a nasty glare which spells death, hell and many more words which I shouldn't say to friends and people.

Hidan glares for a few more minutes before sighing with a yell, "Fucking fine!" he yells as I look to the ninjas, they look ready to fight but are watching us carefully.

Kakuzu and Hidan exchange looks before Kakuzu tightens his grip on me again and rushes towards while Sakura pulls back as Shino's bugs come out of his sleeve making me yell and grip onto Kakuzu more, I HATE bugs!

I hold my breath as I watch Kakuzu jump insanely high and see Hidan charge at the three, screaming like a mad man that he is.

I close my eyes as we fall and slowly open them as Kakuzu starts running and watch over his shoulder as Hidan starts fighting, throwing powerful attacks as I watch Kiba go flying backwards, crashing into a building, leaving a huge dent in it.

I feel a small bit of pressure on my neck as my sight starts to fade, "When you awake we'll be at the 'base'," I hear Kakuzu say as my vision fades completely, my sight and consciousness going as well.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I've updated two chapters in one day because you readers deserve it. We both hope you have been enjoying the story. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33: Plans

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_**Note: When enemy ninjas show up, Leader has a plan.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Hitting the save button, I close out of word. It started to rain not too long ago. Not that I'm surprised. Florida may be the sunshine state, but it can never make up its mind on the weather. One time I saw one side of the road have rain pour down while the other side was dried as a bone.

Closing my laptop, I place it under my pillow and climb out of bed. I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate and plus it's about time I get dinner started. With a quick stretch I walk out of Laura's room and head for the kitchen.

In the kitchen I wash my hands first. I then proceed to grab everything I will need to make dinner. Preheating the oven to 350 with one hand, I pull down the cutting board from the cupboards above. I then go through the process of mincing not only an onion, parsley and some garlic; I place that in a bowl where I have the meat. I add into it eggs, salt, black pepper, a little bit of milk, soy sauce, and crushed crackers then start mixing it all up with my hands.

Hearing someone walk in, I look up for a split second to see Leader. Knowing he's just watching, I turn my attention back to mixing the stuff together for the meatloaf. It feels really gooey and sometimes likes sticking to my hands, but I don't mind.

"Can you please get the bacon out of the fridge," I ask Leader.

Though really I didn't want to ask seeing as he might try to say something about how doing that could be beneath him. I get no reply, but I do hear the opening and closing of the fridge. A few seconds later a package of bacon is next to me. I nod my head in thanks as I start placing the meatloaf into a roasting pan.

I then open the package of bacon and start placing that on the meatloaf. When I finish, I quickly make the brown sugar ketchup glaze and pour it onto the meatloaf. Done, I place that into the oven and sit the timer for an hour then wash my hands.

"What are you making," Leader asks after being silent for some time.

"Meatloaf covered in bacon with homemade mashed potatoes and broccoli covered cheese," I reply as I pull out the bag of Idaho potatoes. "I'm not going to poison the food if that's what you're worried about." Of course I don't tell him that I have thought about it.

Leader doesn't reply and I go about cleaning the potatoes. I never skin them because the skin is the best part and it's also healthy to keep them on, at least that's what I have been told. After finishing washing them up, I place them in a pot of cold water and place that on the stove turning it on to high so they can boil. Since the broccoli and cheese will take the shortest amount of time I'll just wait until the last twenty minutes before I start working on it.

Grabbing a peach I start munching on it as I make my way out to the front room to see what's on TV. I take a seat on the couch as the news lady starts talking about how a little girl has gone missing. After that they talk about some convenient store robbery, and then the weather then they once again starts talking about what happen at Wal-Mart.

Snatching the remote away from Kisame I turn the volume up. I'm hoping that they don't come looking for Laura and I because somehow I just know it wouldn't end well. Curse these damn people who shouldn't even exist.

"The culprit for the terrorist attack that happened in Cape Breeze has still not been caught. The cops are looking the surveillance tapes in hope to shine some light. They plan on trying to find all who had been there during the attack. Luckily no one was killed in the attack."

I turn the volume down as it starts rolling film about witnesses talking about what they saw and how scared they were. Running my hand through my hair I lean back into the couch. At least I know that nobody was killed. That's a good thing because if cops ever find out Laura and I were there and that the Akatsuki had something to do with the attack, I can always tell them that they had threaten to kill us if we said anything. Of course I'll probably do that after I know Laura and I are safe.

I look up at the sound of the door opening. Kakuzu walks in with Laura unconscious over his shoulder. Hidan is missing but that doesn't matter to me. Immediately I stand up and rush over.

"What the hell happen to her," I yell as I go to take Laura away from Kakuzu to make sure she's still alive and breathing.

"I knocked her out," Kakuzu replies. I glare at Kakuzu for a moment then look away as I go and lay Laura on the couch.

"Where's Hidan," Leader asks. "What happen?"

"We were under attack by Konoha ninja. Hidan was left behind to take care of them while I brought her back."

"How many were there? Were you followed," Leader asks while I try to wake Laura up.

"Just three," Kakuzu replies. "No, I made sure I wasn't followed."

"So you're saying more ninjas showed up," I asked.

I know it was raining with the Akatsuki showed up, but that was a really bad thunder storm. The rain that's happening outside isn't even a storm and there's no thunder or lightening so how the heck did more ninja show up? Rain can't just be teleporting these people into or world or whatever it's doing to make them real. That can't be possible. Actually, I'm starting to question what is and isn't possible at this moment.

"That's what I said," Kakuzu says almost in a growl.

"Whatever," I mumble under my breath.

Stupid fate or life is probably laughing at us right now. I just hope those new ninjas don't come to this place because there I no room for them. The good thing about them though is that the new ninjas seem to be the Akatsuki's enemies. Gosh, I wish I had read and watch the anime instead of playing the game a small handful of times.

"She should be waking up any moment now," Kakuzu says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She better," I say holding back a snarl. I also hold back that if Laura doesn't wake up I'll be killing him in his sleep, or at least try to. Just like Kakuzu said, Laura starts waking up.

"Are you okay," I immediately ask her.

"Owie my head hurts," she slightly whines with a pout.

With a slight chuckle I hug her tightly. She seems to still be herself. Looks like Kakuzu gets to live another day.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I tell her.

"I saw a ninja with pink hair, it was a horrid sight," she replies hugging me back. "I think they're related to Jerry."

"Maybe," I reply patting her on the back.

I have no idea who she is talking about. This lack of not knowing is slightly annoying, but it could be a good thing if I don't know a lot. It could save us in the end. Then yet again if I did know about everyone and all that other jazzy stuff that could also save us. Curse all the ninjas.

At that moment the door bangs against the wall. I slightly jump startled and turn to glare. Hidan walks in soaking wet with a few cuts and bruises.

"Fucking Konoha bastards escaped," Hidan shouts.

"Were you followed," Leader asks.

"Fuck no," Hidan replies slamming the door shut behind him.

"It looks like we'll have to set up watch," Leader says. "Zetsu and Tobi you watch the place tonight and make sure there are no attacks. If you see anyone suspicious get rid of them."

"Hai," Tobi says saluting Leader. "Tobi will because Tobi is a good boy."

"Can we **eat them**," Zetsu asks.

"I don't care," Leader replies.

"Laura do you want to help me with dinner," I ask wanting to get out of the front room and also remembering about the potatoes.

"Okay," Laura replies.

I help Laura off the couch just to make sure she isn't dizzy. As we go into the kitchen we hear Konan telling Hidan to go get dried off and to stop dripping water all over the place. I walk over to the stove and turn it off.

"Can you get the broccoli and the cheese please," I ask Laura as I drain the potatoes into a colander.

"Okay," Laura replies.

"Get the milk as well," I say as I place the potatoes back into the empty pot.

"Here you go," Laura says placing what I asked for down next to the stove.

"Thank you," I reply.

"You're welcome," she answers with a smile.

Turning three burners on, I grab three pans. In one pan I add the broccoli and water and place it on the stove. In one of the other pots I add the cheese with some milk on low heat. With the last pot I add some butter and milk on low heat as well.

"You can start mashing the potatoes," I tell Laura as I stir the milk and cheese to make sure neither one of them sticks or scorches.

"Are you sure," she asks.

"It's already cooked so as long as you don't add anything to it then you'll be just fine," I reply.

"Okay," Laura answers and goes to mash the potatoes.

When the milk is hot enough, I take it off the burner. I walk over to Laura and slowly pour it over the potatoes. I then help her mash them up until they are nice and creamy looking. With that done I add a touch of salt and pepper to them.

"Let everyone know dinner will be done in five minutes," I say as I go check on the broccoli and cheese.

"Okay," Laura says and walks out for a moment. I remove the cheese of the burner. In the background I hear Laura tell the others that dinner will be done in a few minutes. She returns and starts getting the table ready.

"Thank," I say.

"You're welcome," she answers.

Just as the time goes off I take the broccoli of the burner and turn the stove off. I also then turn the oven off and go drain the broccoli. I place it into a bowl then grab the oven mitts and put them on.

"Dinner is done," I yell as I pull out the meatloaf.

Soon everyone starts coming into the kitchen/dining room. I make everyone's plate before making my own. Laura and I sit on the counter to eat.

"I'm curious," I say after chewing on some meatloaf and swallowing it. "What would we do if those…Konoha ninjas found us?"

"We would fight them," Leader answers. "Then we would need to find a new place to be our base."

"Wonderful," I mumble and go back to eating. Ninjas that shouldn't exist will end up fighting and that will cause unwanted attention. I need to come up with some plans on how to get away from these people when stuff like that starts happening.

"After dinner Itachi and Sasori set up traps before Tobi and Zetsu go on guard," Leader orders. Itachi and Sasori both nod in reply. "Tomorrow training will be cancelled. Laura and Kahlan if you have anything planned for tomorrow you should cancel those plans. If it is necessary for you to leave then Konan and Itachi will go with you."

I nod knowing if I had any plans to escape they've just gone out the window. I bet there some god out there laughing at us. Hopefully none of this gets worse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you have been enjoying the story. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34: Sick

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

_**Note: Being sick is just as horrible as ninjas who can't look after a sick person.**_

~Laura's POV

I lean my chin on my palm as I start chewing on my meatloaf piece. I can't go out tomorrow? That's not fair I was thinking of going to the park or something… but I guess that is fine since its Saturday tomorrow and I have no work till Monday.

I glance round the kitchen as everyone is eating while chatting to the people near them; I glance to Kahlan as she spares me a small smile before swallowing her food and taking a sip of her drink.

I grin happily as the bubbles cover my hands and blow them a little, making them fly round the kitchen as Tobi starts to play with them and Deidara… well he destroys them the moment they come within a three foot space of him.

I quickly rinse my hands off after I put the clean plates and cup away. I turn round from the sink and see that most of the Akatsuki members have left and that only Kisame, Deidara, Kahlan and Itachi remain in the kitchen.

Deidara and Kisame seem to be playing a card game… I think it's Old Maid and Itachi seems to be drinking… something while Kahlan seems to be waiting for me since she doesn't seem to like me being alone with the ninjas.

I dry my hands quickly while walking to Kahlan who is watching the ninjas carefully. I look to the opening to the kitchen as Konan walks into it with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Konan," Kahlan greets with a smile as I wave to her as my greeting. I watch as she walks over to Kahlan as she whispers something in her ear before walking over to me.

"We'll leave the cat's food outside, ready for him today," she says as I nod softly to her, "can you act something out so you can get outside while hiding the food?" she asks softly as I grin and nod again. That will be super easy~!

Konan gives me a smile before walking over to Kahlan who is shuffling things in the fridge. I walk out of the kitchen, through then kitchen and grab a small coat and yellow boots which is hanging up.

I walk through the living room only to be stopped by Pein himself.

"What are you doing," he asks while eyeing my coat with slightly narrowed eyes. He still seems pissed about the whole no talking thing. I give a simple innocent smile while pulling it on along with my boots. My coat is a light yellow kinder like Winnie the Pooh's color.

"I'm going to the garden to play for a bit, I have way too much energy~" I sing slightly with a huge grin on my face. I hope my acting is fine seeing as I got his ringed eyes staring down on me… I'm shaking a tiny bit so I pull my coat a little closer to make it look like I'm just cold.

"Alright," Pein says while stopping his eyes from narrowing down on my clearly smaller form, I mean seriously! I only come up to his shoulders! Why are people so tall?! "You can go now," he says before returning to his seat beside Kakuzu as most of the members seem to be watching the news as the news people talk about all of the things like terrorist attacks and murders going on in my area.

No doubt people are going crazy with the attention from Deidara's bomb going BANG!

I watch for a second before giving a small nod to no one and walking into the kitchen where there is a small plastic box and a water bottle full of water and it looks like it's full of the bacon from dinner and bits of meat. No doubt those are leftovers from dinner.

"Ready?" Kahlan asks with a smile as I hear Kisame yelling at Deidara, it seems Kisame died in the game thanks to him and it looks like… he has a small pinch of clay attached to his card.

I nod happily as I pick up the small container and bottle and hide it in my coat pocket. "I'll be in the garden~" I call into the house while skipping out there, just as its starting to rain~

I grin happily while spinning in the puddles, singing some lyrics from an old song I know, "I'm singing~ in the rain~ oh what a wonderful feeling~ I'm happy again~!" I randomly sing loudly while laughing, I think that's how the lyrics go~ I laugh happily to myself as I hear Kahlan laughing from inside of the kitchen since I left the door open.

I love puddles they remind me so much of home.

I stop as I feel the small container in my pocket move, oh right my 'mission' I forgot about it! I quickly grab Sargent's bowls and pull it over to the tree where it's dry; I put the food in the food part of the bowl and the water in the water bowl. I nod to myself and go back to jumping in puddles while singing those random lyrics out.

I yawn loudly after about ten minutes of jumping in and out of puddles just as it starts hammering down with rain. I shiver a little while jumping out of the huge puddle I am standing in and head inside as a sneeze escapes my mouth.

I look to Kahlan as she finishes off a peach with a smile and look round the kitchen and only see Kakuzu, Pein and Konan in the room, it looks like the other members are somewhere else.

"Hey Laura," Kahlan greets while walking over to me, I give a small smile before covering my mouth as another sneeze escapes my mouth, a little louder this time, my sneeze is soon joined by a chorus of coughs.

I make a face at my coughing as Kahlan's eyes widen a bit as she places a hand on her own forehead before mine. "You're hot," she says while pulling her hand away my forehead before going to get some medicine from the bathroom… I think.

I rub my eyes a little as Konan jumps up from her seats and walks round the table to me; she does the same as Kahlan did by putting her hand to my forehead and gives a small sad smile.

"Looks like you caught a small cold out there," she says softly while pulling her hand away from my forehead before looking to Pein as he is watching closely, along with Kakuzu who is drinking some coffee right now. "Laura has caught a minor cold," she says while her eyes go a little gentle while looking at Pein.

Pein's look lessens while looking from Konan to me then back to Konan, "go to bed and get some rest," he says calmly while taking a sip of his coffee mug which has the symbol of number one on it, #1 on it.

Konan nods swiftly while taking my coat off of me to see some rain had gotten through it and onto my kimono, making it stick to my clothes which make me shiver, its cold as heck!

I feel my legs drift across the floor as I start to go off into daydream land. I feel really warm and at the same time… very cold.

"Laura… Laura don't doze off just yet," I hear Kahlan say as I rub my eyes from their doziness and see Kahlan standing in front of me, it seems we're in my bedroom… when did we come in here?

I send her a small smile while yawning softly only for my yawn to turn into a small sneezing fit. I rub my nose after my fit and see some small white pills in Konan's hands as she is kneeling in front of me… when did I sit down on my bed?! Okay I need to pay more attention to the things around me now.

"Here you go," Konan says while handing me the small pills and a glass of water. I make a small face before swallowing the small pills and quickly down the water, the horrible aftertaste feels my mouth as I swallow the water.

"Okay time to bed," Kahlan says as I notice something else… HOW THE HELL DID I CHANGE INTO MY SLEEPING CLOTHES?! Okay I'm scared now Jerry must be trying to scare me… its working!

I make a face at the two women in front of me before coughing slightly with a sneeze; it's a mix of both.

Konan gives me a small smile while softly putting me into my bed as I snuggle three of my plushies, Sasori, Deidara and Konan plushies. I hug them close as the feel of sleep tugs me away.

"Good night Laura," I hear Konan say as I see her walk out of the room, a small smile on her face.

"Good night Laura, sweet dreams," Kahlan says softly while moving my bangs out of my eyes, I give her a small smile while closing my eyes and burying my face into Sasori's head, he's so nice and soft.

I soon wake up only a couple hours later and look to the clock beside my bed; it's almost ten am meaning everyone should be up. I look round my room and see that Konan and Kahlan aren't in the room, meaning they are probably awake already.

I blink slowly before slowly sitting upright only to have a large fit of coughs, covering my mouth to cover the noise. My chest strings at the feeling and my throat feels like a butter knife just ran across it.

After my coughing fit slowly comes to an end, I see the bedroom door open and the light almost blinds me since its dark in my room, the curtains haven't been drawn open to let the sun light in, which probably let me sleep longer since its soo dark in my room right now.

"Good morning Laura," Kahlan says while stepping into my room, a smile on her face as I uncover my mouth, spit covering my hand which I quickly rub off onto a pile of tissues near my bed.

"Morning," I strain my voice while saying as I hold my throat as the stringing comes very quickly.

Kahlan quickly walks over to my bed and puts her hand on my forehead before putting her other hand on her own forehead.

"You're much warmer then yesterday," she says with a slight tone of panic in her voice, "I'll go get you some medicine," she says then quickly leaves the room. I watch her leave before lying my head back down onto my pillow, coughing keeps me from falling asleep so I wait for Kahlan to return, my coughing only seems to get worse while waiting.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I'm so happy to be updating again, the both of us really like this story. We both hope you have been enjoying the story as well. Both of us are thankful for everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to their favorite and/or alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35: Mob

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

_**Note: Where there is a ninja there will be a mob.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Searching, searching…why is there so many freaking pills in the medicine cabinet? Oh yeah that's why; from my stupid damn depression I had years ago. I've always just kept all of these just in case it reoccurred. Now that I think about it though, I don't want it to be used against me. Plus, I'm no longer relying on pills to make me feel better, that's what my music is for. That's right I stopped taking these pills after I started to rebel against my parents.

Grabbing the bottles, I start opening them. Turning on the water, I empty the pills down the drain. With that done, I throw them away and search for the medicine to help with Laura's cold only to find that there is very little left.

Great, I'm going to have to convince Leader to let me out to go pick up medicine. On the plus side I can pick up my electric guitar from the shop. Actually, I just realized something. Laura and I are kind of living like prisoners in our own home. That is just screwed up; freaking ninjas I hate them.

Pulling down the medicine Nyquil, I shut the medicine cabinet and head back to Laura's room. I slightly shake her to open her eyes. She sees the Nyquil and makes a face. I don't blame her Nyquil taste nasty, but at least it's the cherry flavor and not the green original flavor because that one is even worse.

"I know it's nasty, but you have to take it," I say handing her the small little plastic cup. "I'm going to go pick up some more and try to convince Leader to let Konan look after you while I'm gone."

"Okay," she replies and quickly takes the medicine. Her face screws up into one of disgust and I gently pat her on the back. "Yucky, I hate medicine."

"I know we all do," I say taking the small cup from her. "Now lie back down and get some sleep."

She hums in reply lying back down closing her eyes. Quietly I walk out the room heading to the living room. With a deep breath to keep calm, I walk over to Leader and Konan.

"Leader," I say getting everyone else's attention. "I need to go to the store and pick up some more medicine for Laura."

"Medicine cost money she'll have to deal without," Kakuzu says.

I hold back my sarcastic reply of 'really now I had no idea that medicine cost money, I always thought it was for free; thank you so much for informing me oh great one.' Instead I say, "A lot of things in this world cost money. If there's a way to make money people will find a way and then bam you'll start having to pay for it."

Like funerals, because I'm sure it was a white man that came up with the idea of starting the whole charging thing when it comes to buying a casket and burying your loved ones. These days it's not just about the casket anymore either but the flowers and all that other non-jazzy stuff. Seriously, death is a natural thing and people shouldn't have to pay thousands of dollars to bury or cremate a love one. Just freaking bury the person in the damn ground and let nature take its course on the body, or burn them on a pyre. It's free so you save money.

Seriously, if I die it will be stated in my will to just bury me in the ground in the backyard without a casket. It will also state that picking random wild flowers from the side of the road would be just fine to use. And that I want no preacher there. Why; because neither God nor the preacher has been kind enough to help Laura and I by saving us from these ninjas.

Anyways back to the present and away from my thoughts. Kakuzu seems to be thinking over my words. Shrugging, I turn my attention back to Leader.

"So, may I leave to go and pick up some medicine," I ask. Not that it matters if I get his permission or not because I will go and get the medicine.

"If you must, then as I stated last night Konan and Itachi must go with you," Leader says after a moment.

"No can do," I say crossing my arms. "I would like it if Konan stayed behind to keep an eye on Laura. I'm not sorry to say this, but I don't trust any of your other members to look after her while I'm gone."

"They must both go with you," Leader says slightly narrowing his eyes.

"I am not a child," I retort. "It will be perfectly fine if...Itachi just comes with me. I only trust Konan with Laura. Can you honestly say any of your other members would even bother looking after her?"

That's right Leader, think over my words because I'm right. I raise my brow slightly tapping my foot waiting for him to reply. Konan places her hand on Leader's shoulder and starts whispering in his ear. I keep my face neutral though I want to grin just knowing Konan is helping me win this argument/debate.

"Fine," Leader suddenly says. "You'll take Itachi with you, but you only have a maximum of one hour. Any longer and not only am I allowing Itachi whatever it takes to bring you back, but I will be sending another one of my members."

"That's nice and dandy," I reply with a wave of my hand as I start walking out the room. "But I'm an adult and I'll be back within the hour."

Just before leaving the room I turn to Itachi and say, "we're leaving in one minute."

Quickly I rush to Laura's room. I grab my cell phone and wallet. Picking up a piece of paper, I write my cell number leaving a small note for Konan to call if anything come up or if Laura's health gets worse. Rushing out the room, I make it back to the front door where Itachi is waiting. He's wearing a pair of jeans with a plain black shit and his normal shoes. Not really caring about his attire I place my shoes on.

"Let's go," I say opening the door and walking out.

We walk outside, with the sun hiding behind a bunch of rain clouds. As pretty as the sky looks and how I wish I could admire it some more, I remove my gaze away from it so we can get the medicine. Besides, I can admire it at another time.

Itachi is silent during the walk and really that doesn't bother me. No, what bothers me is that I have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure he's still there. I can't hear him make a sound even when I strain my ears. That just has to prove that he's a ninja, along with his weapons.

While walking we pass by a group of young teenage girls. Each one of them was wearing big hoop earring with make-up, really tight shirts that don't completely cover the belly and practically show their cleavage with freaking short as hell skirts and high-heels. They wave, smile and wink flirtingly to Itachi. One of them makes a comment saying 'hi hottie.'

Seriously, I know people shouldn't judge but all I could think about when seeing them was 'sluts.' They are freaking dressed like hookers and I can't believe that some parents actually let their daughters dress like that. If I was to ever have a family, no way would I let my daughter dress up like that she would be locked up in her room.

Itachi just ignores them as if he never saw them. I raise my brow but make no comment. Either they didn't appeal to him because of the way they dressed, he used to it or he's gay, maybe all three. Though I don't think he's gay.

I stop walking when lightning flashes across the sky. A small smile tugs at my lips seeing how it beautifully lights up the dark forbidding looking sky. Looking away I speed up, knowing it's going to get worse. Actually, it is hurricane season I gotta watch the news to see if there is going to be a hurricane to hit Florida. Probably not, but you never know.

We reach the store, and this time it's Walgreens. Theirs is no way I'm going to Wal-Mart though it's my favorite store to shop at. The entire time on our walk, having Itachi with me was drawing a lot of attention from the female population even some males.

As of now, we're looking at the medicine and there is a woman probably in her thirties checking Itachi out. I find it annoying, but I kind of secretly laugh because he never even glances at any of them. It's just funny to see someone trying to flirt with another person and that person doesn't even acknowledge them.

With a chuckle, I grab some Nyquil and cough drops. Turning away, I head to the check out. I get in line and peak over my shoulder to see that Itachi is still with me. Tilting my head I look him up and down to see what's so great about him to have people staring at him. I shrug as it becomes my turn and place the items down.

"You're total is 10.23," the man says.

I hand over the money for exchange for the bag of medicine. Walking outside, I see it's gotten a little dark but still no rain has fallen. We start walking but soon come to a stop. In front of us is a crowd of people, mostly girls and they are talking all excitedly and squealing.

"Excuse me," I call out to them.

They ignored me and I get an annoyed look. With an almost inaudible sigh Itachi reaches for me. Quickly I take a few steps back remembering the running on rooftops. I did not want to go through that again anytime soon.

"Okay that's it," I shout. "Excuse me; coming through; move out of the way; sorry," I say as I start pushing my way through the crowd. I figured it would help me get away from Itachi so I can make a trip to the music store and get my guitar because I know Leader won't let me out of the house after returning home.

"I'm just trying to find my friend Sakura," I hear someone say.

The voice is a bit familiar so I turn to see who said it. Surrounded by the mob of people stands a teenage boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheek, some sort of head band, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. I see the pouch strapped on his leg and it immediately clicks that he's a ninja.

"It would be best if we leave now," Itachi whispers in my ear causing me to jump with a loud squeak.

My squeak causes someone to turn and look at us. The girl's brown eyes widen and start squealing. This causes more of the people to turn as well as get the blonde ninja's attention.

"Oh my gosh," the girl gushes. "You look exactly like Itachi Uchiha."

That's all it takes and now the mob is surrounding us. The blonde ninja's eyes look over at us and he narrows his eyes when he sees Itachi. Quickly, Itachi grabs my hand and starts dragging me through the mob as he moves them out of our way. However, the mob is determined and decides to follow. A thought slips through that I've been wrong and everything is just going to get worse.

"Let go of me," I say trying to get my wrist back but his grip just tightens.

"Itachi," I hear the blonde yell angrily. "Let go of the girl! How dare the Akatsuki start kidnapping defenseless civilians!"

The mob of girls squeal and start saying some stuff that I just ignore. I don't like that the blonde said I was defenseless, but it's actually true. It clicks in my mind that the blonde is one of the Akatsuki's enemies. I want so badly to shout out help, but instead keep my mouth shut. Instead, I slowly pull my wallet out, take out my social security card, along with some of my cash and credit card but leave my license and a picture with Laura and I on it as I put the rest of it in the bag.

"We don't have time for this," Itachi says and picks me up.

"Put me down," I yell but get ignored as he jumps onto a nearby roof.

"Put her down," the blonde yells and goes to jump after us.

Before the blonde jumps I throw my wallet at him. He catches it just as Itachi starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This surprises the mob of people but soon get over their shock as they squeal and try to follow us. They're not the only ones because the blonde is right behind us doing some hand signs and then bam there are like forty of them. I stare in amazement wishing I could do that.

Itachi jumps down between two houses. He pushes me down to the ground. "Stay here," he commands and then suddenly he is gone. Screw that I'm not staying here. So after staying where he left me a few seconds to get used to being back on the lovely ground, I take off running. Not to escape because I would never leave Laura by herself, but just in case one of the mob people or blonde clones find me. Yes I'm leaving Itachi behind because it's every man and woman for themselves.

Where do I run off to? Home, and hope that the blonde is able to get back to his friends so they can help Laura and I. That may be a bad thing to do, but if we don't get away from the Akatsuki now, our lives will continue going downhill and eventually to hell.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Two updates in one day because all of you readers are awesome. As soon as I get internet back at home I'll give you all information about the pairings. Anyways, we both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review and add to favorite/alerts. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	36. Chapter 36: Pity

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

_**Note: Pity is something that will keep you alive.**_

~Laura's POV

"Owie!" I yell loudly while falling out of bed for maybe the 3rd time now. I rub the back of my head while sitting up from the floor as Konan walks through the door. Her eyes widen as she quickly walks over, picks me up and puts me back into bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Are you alright?" she asks while moving her hand to my forehead, she makes a serious face before pulling her hand away from my forehead. "You're burning up," she says before exiting the room, leaving a glass of water and some small white pills beside the bed.

I eye the pills curiously… thought we were out of cold medicine.

"What the heck?" I ask softly while picking up one of the small pills. I give it a small sniff and pull away, staring at the pill with wide eyes.

It smells like some drug they brought into class, the one the policeman showed to the class.

"I see you're awake," I hear a voice at my door and lift my head to see Sasori, standing beside the door with a blank expression upon his face. I stiffen up a little as he takes a step in, my throat closing up as he does.

I give him a small sad look to look like I'm sad about being ill. But I'm more upset and afraid then I am sad.

Afraid since Kahlan isn't home and Konan has left the room… and well Sasori is in the room and we… well our relationship hasn't changed since he got here and upset since my two friends aren't here. Konan and Kahlan are not here.

His blank expression doesn't change as he walks over towards the bed and picks up the small white pills.

"Clonazepam?" Sasori says while giving it the look over before giving it a quick smell. "Konan is giving you this to help with your sleeping problems?" he says before giving a small simple sigh.

I move away from him slowly in my bed, clinging onto the Sasori and Hidan plushies for dear life as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long syringe, some purple liquid dripping from the end.

"This should knock you right out," he says with a serious tone while flicking the end of the needle as the dripping stops. My throat clenches as he looks to me with a blank look which slowly turns into a smirk.

"K-K-K-Konan!" I yell as loud as I can in my wounded voice which only comes out just above a whisper. My hands start to sweat and my body starts to shake as he takes a step towards me with the needle in his right hand.

"Hey, Danna you in here, yeah?" I hear Deidara call as he opens my door and steps into the room. I look to him with a desperate look as I try my best to yell his name which only comes just above a whisper again. He looks to me then Sasori who turns to see Deidara, his smirk disappearing.

"What the hell Danna, un?!" Deidara yells while sprinting across my room and successfully tackling Sasori to the ground, knocking the needle out of his hand and across the room as it bounces onto the floor, not breaking or cracking at all.

"Brat get off of me before I turn you into everlasting art!" Sasori yells, clearly pissed off by Deidara interrupting him TRYING TO KILL ME! Deidara glares at Sasori while pinning him to the floor, glaring.

"Your excuse for art sucks, yeah! What the hell do you think you're doing trying to kill Laura, yeah!? Konan and Leader will kill us both if you do that, yeah!" Deidara yells as Sasori kneels Deidara where you do NOT want to be kneeled.

After a couple of seconds, Deidara's brain registers what just happens, lets go of Sasori and goes to the floor, holding his wounded area.

Moments after Sasori gets up from the ground and picks up his syringe, Konan walks into the room with Pein who both look into the room with… well bored expressions.

"Sasori… out, now, you too Deidara," Pein orders, glaring at the two as Deidara slowly gets up from the ground, still holding his wounded before glaring at Sasori and staggering out of the room with a slightly pissed off Sasori with him.

I release the breath I was holding in and cling to Sasori and Hidan, burying my face into their fluffy hair. I hear footsteps walk towards me and freeze, unsure if its Pein or Konan. I soon feel a hand tapping my head which reassures me that the person tapping my head is Konan.

I look up slowly from my plushies' head and glaze to her as she offers me a small smile. She feels my forehead with her hand and scowls angrily which makes me panic a little bit, sweating a little bit and I start to tremble more.

Once she pulls her hand away I turn into a strong coughing fit, covering my mouth as I hear Konan and Pein talking to each other.

"Her fever seems to have gotten worse since I exited the room, no less then five minutes ago," Konan says with her scowl while looking to Pein who sighs a tiny bit, pinching his nose with his fingers.

"Excuse me," he says, calmly, before exiting the room and no longer then five minutes later I can hear Deidara scream loudly before I hear a loud crash along with glass breaking.

I hear Pein yelling and I also hear Sasori apologizing as well as Deidara apologizing through gritted teeth.

Konan sighs a little before picking up the small pills from the desk she places them on, picks up the glass of water and brings it over to me, "these will hopefully, make you sleep for an hour, you need your rest," she says with a sweet motherly smile while handing me the horrible smelling pills and water. I nod slowly and quickly shallow the pills as I screw my face up at them, they are horrible!

I feel slightly drowsy as Konan gives me a small smile and lowers me down onto my bed, taking the glass from my hand and puts it onto my desk.

"I'll see you in an hour, okay," she says with her small smile as I nod to her a little before closing my eyes, sleep taking over once again.

It seems like hours till I wake up and stretch out in my bed as I hear shouting from outside of my room, probably in the living room.

I slowly stand up, unsteadily at first before gaining my footing. I tighten my yukata round my waist and slowly stumble out of my room, heading for the living room while running my hands through my hair, undoing some of the knots in it.

"You escaped the nine tails and ran off from Itachi!?" Pein yells as I look into the living room, he seems to be yelling at Kahlan who is looking him in the eyes, clearly a little scared but she is firmly standing her ground.

"I wouldn't stay where I was, I could have been killed if I stayed there any longer, there was like forty of him," Kahlan says while looking Pein in the eyes as he pinches his nose, glaring at the wall before closing his eyes in thought.

I shallow softly while listening in, hoping that none of the ninjas know I'm here but I doubt they don't know, they probably know right now but are not saying anything.

"Kisame, go search for Itachi, bring him back without being followed, that's an order," Pein orders Kisame as Kisame nods with a serious expression before running out of the room, passing me while flashing me a sharky grin before running out of the front door and slamming it close behind him.

I grip my hands together before leaning my back against the wall beside the door. Itachi hasn't come back it seems. Hopefully he doesn't hurt Naruto and Naruto doesn't hurt Itachi.

"Kahlan, you are to stay home, Laura will be making the trips out of the house until these ninjas leave," Pein says as I glance skillfully into the room, Kahlan glares at Pein hatefully while he grips her hands, making her knuckles turn white in his force.

"You can't do that!" Kahlan yells angrily as Pein glares back but it seems Kahlan isn't backing down just yet. "I don't want to be a prisoner in my own home," she says as Pein's glare lessens slightly before increasing again. Pein doesn't seem at all happy right now. Pein is NOT a happy leader… nope not a happy leader AT ALL.

"Too bad, remember that we can kill you whenever we want here," Pein says while pulling his kunai out… from nowhere as Kahlan glare downs a little but doesn't go away completely.

I grit my teeth and run into the room, latching onto Kahlan, not letting go no matter what, "Leave Kahlan alone!" I yell in my weak voice, protecting my friend from Pein's wrath. "I don't wanna be a prisoner either it's not fair!" I yell with a small sob into her shoulder while faking my trembling. I really don't want to be a prisoner either but… I won't cry over it. I just know that some of the ninjas here DO have feelings so pity is one of the feelings I'll have to rely on right now.

"Laura…" Kahlan says softly while hugging me back, I can feel the stares of everyone's eyes on me and it makes me feel uneasy.

"Laura-chaaan!" I hear Tobi yell with a sob and feel someone hug me from behind. I quickly freeze up and I'm sure both 'Tobi' and Kahlan felt me freeze. "Don't be soo mean leader-san! Don't make Laura-chan cry!" he yells in his childish voice as I notice the small tone change in it which makes me freeze up like a doll. That… was just scary.

I hear Pein sigh just as I hear the front door open, "We're back!" I hear Kisame yell loudly and Tobi quickly lets go of me and I slowly relax in Kahlan's arms. I'm sure she felt all of that… 'Tobi' will forever scare me to heck. He really does scare me its so unreal that I freeze up whenever I'm remotely near him.

"Itachi, what happened, were you followed, what happened to the nine tails," Pein asks, his scary tone now gone from his voice. I slowly unbury myself from Kahlan as she whips my 'tears' off of my cheeks as I pull screw my face up at that. Yuck my cheeks are wet!

"I escaped," he says as I slowly look over to him, the clothes we brought him are all ripped with cuts all over his arms and chest. "I made sure I was not followed and Kisame helped me escape as the 'nine tails' ran into… someone… which detracted him long enough for us to get away," Itachi says while looking over the cuts he obtained.

I bet five sky cookies that the 'someone' is Sasuke but I have no idea how Sasuke didn't see Itachi and didn't go ape crazy on him… maybe that's how he got all of those cuts while Kisame looks as clean as a daisy! How did Kisame do that if he helped Itachi escape?!

I sneeze as Pein talks, "good," Pein says while nodding his head to them before turning to us, Kahlan quickly latches onto me as my cold hits me hard, my throat clenching up again and my stomach turning, I latch onto Kahlan for dear life as my vision starts to go, my feeling in my legs fading as well as I fall into another sleep.

"I blame those weird tasting pills," I murmur softly while leaning into Kahlan, letting sleep take over me once again.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Guess what everyone….I have internet back. I am so freaking happy. Updates will be going back on schedule once we've reached chapter 52 and for that to happen there will be updates every day, some days will have two updates. Now time to talk about the pairings.**

**1zara-uchiha1 and I have decided to leave the pairings up to you readers. Laura and Kahlan both have three choices but if you don't like the candidates we have picked you can chose someone else and give a reason why. 1zara-uchiha1 and I will discuss it with one another and decide if we agree with your reason or not.**

**For Laura here are the three candidates to choose from:**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**Deidara**

**For Kahlan the three candidates to choose from are:**

**Pein**

**Sasori**

**Itachi**

**The choice is up to you readers up to the very end of this story. Please submit you choice in either a review or a PM. Thank you readers very much.**

**Anyways, we both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review and add to favorite/alerts. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	37. Chapter 37: Death

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

_**Note: Someone is bound to die when with the Akatsuki.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Biting down on my lower lip I keep myself from panicking. Picking Laura up, I carry her to her room and place her down on the bed. I place the bag of medicine down then rush out to the kitchen. Getting a cool wash cloth, I take it to Laura and place it on her forehead to try and help lower her temperature. Making sure she's comfortable, I grab my guitar, music folder; laptop and phone then walk out.

Since Itachi and Pein have raid my weapon room that's where I'll hang out. I kick the door a few times until it opens not caring if it breaks the lock or not. I place my stuff down in the middle of the room (but keep my phone on me) then walk out heading to my room. Quickly, I pull out my amp and pedal for my electric guitar, microphone and the stand for it and take it back to the empty weapon room.

Finished with that, I walk out to the front room. I hear Pein and Konan having a conversation. Taking a deep breath I make sure my entrance into the room is heard, but none of them pay close attention.

"Hello," I say but get ignored.

My eyes narrow a bit and I try again a bit louder but still get ignored. I just know I'm about to reach my breaking point with these people. Taking another deep breath, I grab the vase that next to me and throw it across the room into the TV. I smirk in victory as the vase breaks and the TV starts to wobble a little bit, but before it falls over Kakuzu catches it. Everyone quickly looks over at me. A majority of them are glaring but I keep my smirk in place.

"Thank you for finally paying attention," I say. "Now I've got some information and after that you can all go back to whatever you were doing. If Laura gets any worse she'll need to go to the hospital."

"No," Pein says quickly.

"If she gets worse," I growl clenching my hands into fist. "She can die, and if you say you don't care I swear…." I just let my sentence trail off not really knowing what kind of threat to use against Leader.

"We cannot risk exposure to the Konoha ninjas," Pein answers.

I pinch the bridge of my nose closing my eyes. For the next few moments I just breathe in, hold my breath then exhale trying to calm down. I try thinking of a way for Laura to see a doctor and then finally it hits me.

"Fine," I say letting my hand fall and looking back at Leader. "If you won't allow her to the hospital, then we bring a doctor to her."

"If I send one of my people out the Konoha ninjas can spot them then follow them here," Pein replies quickly.

I smirk already having an answer. An answer I don't really like but it's better than nothing. "I personally know a doctor."

"You've been spotted by the 'Nine-tails'," Pein says with a glare.

"I don't need to leave the house," I reply back waving his glare away. "I can call the doctor and have them come here so no one has to leave the house. Plus, none of your enemies will ever know."

"We don't really need a doctor to come here," Sasori suddenly says.

"I don't know anything about your world," I say as I turn and glare at Sasori. "But the way some of you have acted the first week in this world tells me that we are more advance then you are and that includes our medicine. Therefore…." I trail off again not wanting to say anymore and turn to Leader.

"You can call the doctor now," Pein says. "Don't even ask them for help when they arrive because we will kill them."

Pulling out my phone I scroll through my contacts. Finding the one I want I hit the send button and listen as the phone rings. After eight rings it goes to voice mail. Rolling my eyes I stop the call and try again. On the fourth ring the second time there is an answer.

"I'm at work, what do you want," asks the annoyed doctor.

Grinding my teeth together, I push my pride to the side and reply, "I need help."

"Is it money problems," she asks. "Your father and I told you, life as a musician would get you nowhere."

"We are having no financial problems," I reply ignoring how everyone is watching the phone conversation. "There is something wrong with Laura and I can't take her to the hospital. Can you come here…please?"

"What are her symptoms," mother asks slightly annoyed.

"She has a high fever, coughing and just moments ago she passed out," I reply tapping my foot.

"It doesn't sound that bad," she replies sounding bored now.

"Her temperature keeps rising," I snarl out.

"What is her temperature now," she asks.

"I'll check real quickly," I reply and rush to the bathroom. I grab the thermometer thing and go to Laura. Quickly I check her temperature and reply, "It is 101 point 5."

"Then she's fine for right now," she replies. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest and lots of fluids. If it rises to 103 then you can start to worry. You should know this; I've taught you that."

"I didn't bother to remember," I reply walking out back to the front room. "I wasn't going into the medical field."

"You should, your father and I believe you should stop this silly dream of being a musician. When will you understand you won't make it?"

"Thank you oh so much for the confidence," I sneer into the phone gaining the attention of the Akatsuki but I ignore them.

"Have you even been able to find a label deal?"

"No," I answer after a moment.

"I didn't think so," she replies almost in a smug tone. "I'm going to make you a deal. I'll come to visit to help take care of Laura. If I do this your father will come with. We will give you six months to get signed to a record label. If you are unable to within six months you must come back home, go back to the university and get a degree as a doctor or lawyer."

"No deal," I reply and hang up before anything else can be said.

"So," Leader says probably wanting a report.

"If her temperature reaches 103 then we should worry, other that than she's fine as long as she gets plenty of rest and fluids."

"Who was the doctor," he asks.

"Just a doctor," I reply as I walk to the kitchen.

I grab some pocky and a can of Mountain Dew. I head back to the weapon room and sit down. Grabbing my laptop, I turn it on, wait for it to load then go onto amazon. After some quick searching, I order a purple electric guitar with carrying case and accessories as well as a purple cello.

After placing the order, I place the laptop down and turn on the webcam. Grabbing my purple acoustic guitar, I pluck the strings a few times as I tune it. Taking a deep breath I do a few clicks and have the webcam recording me.

"My name is Kahlan Ward. A few facts about me are that I can play acoustic and electric guitar, the piano and I'm almost done learning to play the cello. I write and sing my own music, but I'm doing an acoustic cover of 'Never too late' by Three Days Grace."

Taking a deep breath I start playing the chords of the song. If I can't get it done on my own, I'll do covers of people's songs and post the videos on YouTube. Eventually and hopefully, I'll get found and have the record deal proving my parents wrong.

"This world will never be, what I expected," I start singing looking into the webcam. "And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late."

I close my eyes getting into the song, letting emotion pour into it. "Even if I say: 'It will be alright.' Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late; it's never too late!"

I continue to the end then stop recording. Making a YouTube account, I post the video and then start working on another one. I do the song 'Second Chance' by Shinedown. For the next hour that's all I do, make cover songs and post them on YouTube.

Shutting off the webcam, I stand up and stretch. Walking out I go straight to the kitchen ignoring everyone. I make some soup and a glass of water. I take them both to Laura just as she's waking up.

"Hey," I say with a small smile. "I brought you some soup and water."

"Thanks," she replies barely above a whisper.

"It's not a problem," I say handing the soup to her and placing the water down beside the bed. "When you're done you'll have to take some of the medicine."

"I don't want to take anymore medicine," she replies making a face.

"You have to," I reply rubbing her back soothingly. I hear a knock on the front door but ignore it for the moment. Laura starts eating her soup and I give her another smile. "I'll be right back."

She nods and I head to the front room. I hear voices coming from outside talking about God, Jesus and the apocalypse. Then Hidan voice starts yelling with swear words saying how there is only one God and it's the almighty Lord Jashin. Shaking my head I walk over to the door and stop to eavesdrop better.

"Fuck no Lord Jashin is the only true fucking God," Hidan yells at two elderly women. One is dressed as a nun and the other is dressed in a simple black dress with pearls; both of them holding a bible.

"Your God doesn't exist," Kakuzu says from the couch.

"Yes he fucking does," Hidan yells back.

"If you do not repent and bring Jesus into your life you will burn in Hell for eternity," the nun says.

"Fucking lies," Hidan says. "I don't need your stupid fucking Jesus."

"You're going to burn in Hell you heathen," the other woman sneers.

"Bitch shut the fuck up," Hidan says and before I can say anything the woman is holding her throat as blood spills everywhere.

"What the hell," I shout rushing over as the nun starts screaming.

I drop to my knees in front of the woman placing my hands on her throat knowing I really won't be able to do anything for her. The nun starts yelling murder as she takes off running. Hidan takes off after her yelling that he's going to show her the power of Jashin and how her fake God won't save her.

"I'm so sorry," I say to the dying women as I hear a few people walk into the room.

"What happen," I hear Leader ask.

"Hidan just killed a woman and is chasing after some nun," Kakuzu replies.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek and watch as it lands on the woman's forehead. Guilt starts eating at me thinking I could have been able to prevent this woman's death. She's looking up at me, her lips move but no sound comes out just blood.

"Everything is going to be okay," I choke out as I close the woman's eyes as she dies.

"Kakuzu go stop your partner," Pein orders.

"Kahlan," I hear Konan say but just ignore her.

My shaking hands are now covered in blood as they still press down on the woman's throat. I continue staring at the woman's face with wide eyes. It feels like time has stop and I can't move. On the inside I feel as if a war is raging, emotions trying to fight for control; guilt for not being able to have possibly prevented her death, sadness for her and her family and anger.

"She has gone into shock," I hear someone say sounding far away as a hand is placed on my shoulder but I refuse to move.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We are dealing with the Akatsuki so it's only natural that we have someone die. You can't be around the Akatsuki and have someone not die. But on to other topics; tomorrow there will be a double update. WOOT!**

**Anyways, once again here is the information about the pairings:**

**1zara-uchiha1 and I have decided to leave the pairings up to you readers. Laura and Kahlan both have three choices but if you don't like the candidates we have picked you can chose someone else and give a reason why. 1zara-uchiha1 and I will discuss it with one another and decide if we agree with your reason or not.**

**For Laura here are the three candidates to choose from:**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**Deidara**

**For Kahlan the three candidates to choose from are:**

**Pein**

**Sasori**

**Itachi**

**The choice is up to you readers up to the very end of this story. Please submit your choice in either a review or a PM. So far for Laura there is one vote Deidara and another vote for Pein. For Kahlan she has two votes for Itachi. Thank you readers very much.**

**Anyways, we both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review and add to favorite/alerts. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	38. Chapter 38: Escape

For anyone who also reads _Faerytales Don't Come True_ should know that the characters in that story have no effect on this story; they are two different scenarios and plot lines. Also Ken (Hidan's father) who is in _Faerytales_ will be taking part in the sequel to this story. What Ken did in the other story will have nothing to do with the sequel to this, it will be like he was created all over again except he's keeping his personality.

Anyways, 1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_**Note: Ditching the Akatsuki is like a stab to the back.**_

~Laura's POV

I slowly get up from my bed once I have swallowed the horrible nasty medicine. I really hate the medicine here, back home it tasted nice since it could be any flavour like apple or orange or even lemon! But I really hate Cherry… I really-really do.

I stretch my arms above my head as small clicks are heard. I hear yelling from the living room as I stand up from my spot beside my bed, it sounds like the Akatsuki are yelling about something and I do not hear Kahlan arguing back… meaning she… maybe… isn't in the room.

I slowly walk out of my room, still a little bit dizzy but I feel much better now. I walk out of my bedroom and head to the living room but stop in front of it, the door is closed which means they are doing something in there which must be important.

I listen against the door as they continue their talk.

"Hidan, you've become one step closer to me breaking your neck, ripping out heart out and burying it twenty feet underground!" Pein yells angrily, meaning Hidan has done something to seriously piss him off this time… maybe he drunk all of Pein's coffee!

"I'd like to fucking see you fucking try!" Hidan yells back as I hear someone jump to their feet so I guess Hidan jumped to his feet. I also hear two people stand up and I take one of them to be Pein.

"Leader-san this really isn't the time for a spar," I hear Konan say with concern in her voice. "We do not know if the Konoha ninjas saw Hidan while he was chasing the woman," she says with a sigh in her voice as I hear someone drop down onto the sofa with a 'thump' so I take it out to be Hidan.

"Yes," Pein says as two more people take a seat onto the sofa, "this is serious, if they knew we were here, a war could break loose and we do not know how many ninjas are here in this world right now," he says in a serious tone as I take a step away from the door and slowly back away down the hallway.

I cough slightly to see how clear my voice is and nod to myself, its way better than before but it does hurt a bit.

"Kahlan? Where are you~?" I call throughout the house, pretending I didn't hear anything from the serious meeting they are having. I hear their talking come to a halt as I walk towards the living room door and once again see it's closed. "Hmm? It's closed," I say softly while turning the handle on the door and push it open to see only Pein, Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu are in the room.

"Ello," I say with a small smile as Konan gets up from her seat and walks over to me, placing her cold hand on my forehead before sighing a tiny bit.

"It seems your fever has gone down," she says with a small smile as I nod a tiny bit, I do feel better, and I could probably do a handstand if I tried hard enough. I look round the living room and see Kahlan lying on the sofa; she is curled up in a ball and seems to be sleeping.

I tilt my head a tiny bit while walking over to her and kneel down beside her. "Kahlan," I say softly as she shifts a tiny bit in her sleep, Kahlan would never sleep in the same room as the other Akatsuki members which are everyone but Konan. "Hmm…you were sleeping?" I ask softly while poking her arm softly.

"I guess…" Kahlan murmurs while sitting up very slowly, she gives a small smile before holding her head, a tiny groan escaping her lips.

I glance round the room and see that the vase which was beside the sofa is gone.

"Where'd the Sakura Vase go?" I ask while staring at the spot where it was… its no where to be seen. I look round the room as Sasori gives me a blank look before giving a glance to Kahlan.

"Kahlan threw it across the room and destroyed it," Sasori says as I look to Kahlan with a confused look; don't tell me Kahlan really can't take the Akatsuki much longer?

Kahlan gives Sasori a small blank look before patting my head softly, "I'm fine, just a little stressed," she says with a small smile to me as I nod shortly, unsure of what to say now.

"Well… can we order a take-away tonight?" I say with a small grin, I soo want pizza or maybe Chinese or maybe Italian! Kahlan gives a slightly bigger smile to me before ruffling my hair.

"Yeah we can," she says as I pull away from her hand, a frown on my face as I fix my hair. Kahlan gives a small laugh before sitting up a little more.

"Ahh~" I hum before jumping to my feet and turning to Pein and Konan who are watching us both. "Can we have a take-away tonight~ please~" I hum with a smile as Konan gives a small smile back before looking to Pein who is leaning his chin on his palm, staring at both Kahlan and I, probably thinking about the ninjas and such.

"No," he says with a monotone in his voice while now staring at me with a blank look.

I pout at him while crossing my arms over my chest and yukata which I am wearing loosely. "Why not? We can get it delivered so we don't need to leave this house so no ninjas can see any of us," I question with a frown as Pein looks to Konan who gives him a nod before he looks back to me and Kahlan.

"Fine," he says bluntly while looking to us both, "call for help and I will kill the witnesses myself," he says with a serious tone as Kahlan pulls me closer to her, a panicked look in her eyes. I look to Kahlan and tilt my head a little.

"We won't call for help," Kahlan says while pulling me into her lap, not letting me go as I look to the Akatsuki members with a bewildered look on my face. What's up with Kahlan? Is she okay? I'm not really sure but Kahlan is shaking so I guess they may have scared her a little.

"Can I order the Chinese now?" I ask with puppy eyes as Kahlan slowly lets go of me and passes me the home phone which is beside her. I smile to her and run to the kitchen to get the leaflet which has the phone number and food on it. I see Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Itachi in the kitchen. Itachi is at the table drinking some drink with Deidara across from him who seems to be glaring glances at Itachi who is ignoring him. Tobi is running in and out of the room from the garden to the kitchen then the living room and repeat. Hidan has his head on the table, grumbling something to himself.

"Yo people," I say cheerfully while jumping over to kitchen drawers and take out a Chinese leaflet from one of them. I get a 'hello Laura-chan~' from Tobi. A 'Yo, yeah' from Deidara. A groan from Hidan and an 'Hn' from Itachi.

I send them a grin while walking back into the living room while looking over the leaflet. I think fifteen orders of rice, six orders of pork cutlets, three orders of egg rolls and six orders of chicken curry will do.

I start writing on a piece of paper that amount it will cost.

One order of rice is 99 cents so times that by fifteen is $14.85. Okay one order of pork cutlets are $1.20 so times that by six is $7.20. One order of egg rolls are $1 so times that by three is $3. And one order of curry is $1.50 so times that by six is $9. Okay if I add that all up it comes to $34.05~ I think that is right.

Nodding to myself I dial the number and order the food. They say it will be $34.05 so I was right and they also say it will take twenty minutes to cook and ten minutes to bring it to us. If it takes an hour we get it free!

I look to Kahlan as she smiles to me a little, "I'll pay for it okay," she says and I quickly shake my head. No we are going halves.

"No its half each like always," I say while crossing my arms to her. Kahlan sighs knowing I won't change my mind so she nods softly. I grin to her and hug her tightly as Konan starts to read an origami book.

I watch as Kakuzu turns to the news and it seems they are still repeating what happened at Wal-Mart and how Deidara blew it down to the ground. I frown slightly at that memory but jump to my feet as the doorbell is rung. I grin to Kahlan and walk to the coffee table where my wallet is and pull out $20 since it's the only note I have, once I am aloud outside again or wherever we go shopping or I go to work I'll get some more money.

Kahlan follows me to the door where two men are, they seem to be struggling to hold all of the boxes of food.

"Here is your food," the taller man says while handing some of the food to Kahlan who seems to struggle just to carry three boxes.

"Umm… Sasori or Kakuzu can you help maybe?" I call into the front room and only five seconds later we see both Kakuzu and Sasori walk to the front door and take the remaining boxes of food with ease.

"That will be $34.05 please," the smaller man says and I notice that both of the men are Chinese. I nod with a smile and hand him my $20 and Kahlan hands him another $20. The taller man takes the two bills and hands Kahlan our change before nodding to us both.

"Thank you and please come again to the Dragon Temple," he says with a smile before walking away from our door, his friend following shortly after him. I grin and wave a little to him while walking back into the apartment where Sasori and Kakuzu are opening the boxes to see what is in them.

It took another half an hour to get everyone into the room and to separate the food to everyone without a fight starting out with Hidan and Deidara but Kisame and Tobi didn't seem to mind what they got while everyone didn't really give a damn about what they got.

I went for the pork cutlets and the rice while Kahlan went for a little bit of everything. After dinner we all went to bed since it was about eleven in the evening now meaning that its bedtime for us all.

Once I get my yukata on, I look to Konan who is changing with a small smile on her face as Kahlan is sitting on my bed, her face in her hands. I tilt my head a little while walking over to her and sit down beside her.

"Kahlan are you okay?" I ask softly as she looks up from her hands and gives me a small sad smile.

"I'm fine," she says while tightening her yukata before lying down on my bed, pulling her teddy bear, Rellik, while pulling the covers over herself. I give her a small smile while sitting down on my bed.

"Good night Kahlan," I say with a small yawn.

"Good night," she says back as I watch Konan lie down on her bed, pulling the covers over herself and saying goodnight to us both. I sigh to myself while sitting down on my part of my bed. Kahlan doesn't seem to be very happy like this and… well things seem to be getting worse and worse each and every day. I get the feeling we may need to go to the other ninja's side. They seem to care about us more than the Akatsuki do when the Akatsuki know us way better than they do.

I take a deep breath while pulling the covers over myself after I lie down, it's decided then. Tonight I'll sneak out and go to the Konoha's side and see if they can get Kahlan and me away from the Akatsuki since Kahlan doesn't seem to be herself these last few days, hopefully she can cheer up more when she's with the Konoha ninjas.

I fall asleep soon after I think that and wake up about four am and I can't fall back to sleep after that.

I slowly sit up in bed and see it's about twenty minutes pass four. Taking a deep breath I slowly and softly get out of bed and head over to the closet, press the small button on the side of it and open it up, take out my bag, walk back over to my bed and put my favorite plushies into the bag. I put Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Pein into my bag though I shake my head softly at why I am taking Pein with me. I don't know… he seems to give me some strength for some reason.

After I put my plushies into my bag I write Kahlan a small note 'Kahlan, I'm really sorry, I'll come back for you since you seem to be getting more and more sad each day since the Akatsuki came. Love from Laura' I write before softly putting the note on my pillow with the Konan plushies beside the note

I cast Konan and Kahlan a small sad smile while walking over to the bedroom door and head down the hallway but stop at Kahlan's room where Pein is sleeping in.

"Sorry… Pein… Nagato," I say softly to the door before walking pass it, pulling my backpack further onto my back. I get to the front door and put on my zori shoes. I look back into my house and can only think ONE thing… what horrible ninjas these people are.

I softly unlock the door and as I close it I hear another door open from inside the apartment. I take a deep breath while running away from the apartment. I give it one last look before running ahead into the main part of town. The sun isn't coming up and it's still night-time as the only light is from the full moon and the street lights.

I sneeze again as my cold makes itself noticed.

"At least the Akatsuki won't know I'm gone till morning… hopefully," I say to myself while walking into town, no one is about and it seems like a ghost town right now.

"What are you doing up so late, it's dangerous for a child to wonder around at night," I hear a male voice say from behind me and a connection clicks in my head. I KNOW THAT VOICE!

I spin round to see Jiraiya standing about two feet from me with a smile on his face.

I blink to him and watch as a white flash appears beside him.

"It is dangerous to walk alone at this time of night," he says and I see its Kakashi! YES COOL PEOPLE! I tighten my backpack on me as I am still wearing my yukata.

"What are you doing out this late, little girl," another voice says as I look behind me and jump back, epp-ing. IT'S SAI! I slowly back away from him and bash into Kakashi who is watching us both.

"I… um…" I shudder slightly. If I tell them I ran away from the Akatsuki then Kahlan could get hurt when they fight and they will question me where are they.

"Laura!" my name is yelled as I slowly turn to where it came from, its Pein, Itachi and Kakuzu and it seem the others are not with them. Oh and Pein yelled my name.

I shiver a little and freeze on my spot as Kakashi pulls me behind him as Sai pulls out his scroll and makes two birds and some fighting doggy thingies.

"Stay away!" Kakashi yells at them while pulling out a kunai from nowhere. I watch as Jiraiya pushes me to Sai as a he picks me up easily and puts me onto an ink bird before jumping on himself.

"Sai get the girl away from here!" Jiraiya yells as Itachi brings his Sharingan and Kakashi looks down from his eyes. I watch as Pein jumps above the two ninjas to Sai and I as he shows his palms to Sai.

"Almighty push!" he yells as Sai goes flying in the other direction, a groan of pain as he flies. I take a sharp intake of breath while watching Sai go flying and hang onto the ink bird as it flies very high into the sky as Pein uses his push power to go after the bird and me.

"Akatsuki!" another voice yells from behind me as sand starts to spin. I watch as Gaara comes out of the sand with a glare to Pein who stops in the middle of flying up. "Stand down! You're outnumbered!" Gaara yells and I see him in his Kage outfit from Shippuden. I take another sharp intake as Pein glares at Gaara before flying towards him which becomes a fight of punches and kicks.

"Are you okay?" Sai asks as I look to him, he's flying on another bird. I nod to him and look down to see Kakashi fighting Itachi and Jiraiya fighting Kakuzu, I look down to them as Kakashi yells something up to Sai and I.

"Sai! Get her out of here!" Kakashi yells again as he crashes kunai with Itachi as sparks fly between them.

I look to each battle that is going on. Kakashi seems evenly matched with Itachi and Jiraiya seems to be winning somehow and Gaara… well I think he may be losing this battle.

"Understood!" Sai yells back while jumping onto 'my' bird as it flies off so fast that I have to hold onto Sai so I don't go flying off.

"Laura!" I hear both Pein and Itachi yell which surprises me but soon I get an idea why. They probably think I'll spill secrets but I won't. I promise to Jashin himself that I won't.

Sai soon lands on a rooftop and jumps off of it. "Jump," he says with a small fake smile as I shake my head. I will DIE if I jump from this height! I am no ninja!

Sai gives a small look of realization before jumping back onto the bird, picking me up and jumping back down onto the roof as the rain starts spitting down.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a small smile as I nod. I am not hurt though my heart stings a little bit for some reason. I hope a ninja gets Kahlan away from the Akatsuki soon… but knowing fate… it will be evil and won't do that for some time now.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**The information about the pairing has not change. So you can always look back at the last two chapters. For Laura the votes are two for Pein and three for Deidara. AshXChan suggested Sasori or Kakuzu for Laura because their serious personalities might work for the happy carefree girl that is Laura. We are taking that suggested into consideration and if anyone else agrees feel free to say so. As for Kahlan she has five votes for Itachi.**

**Anyways, here is the first updated for the day I'll update again later when I'm more awake. We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	39. Chapter 39: Torture

Anyways, 1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

_**Note: Akatsuki will use a civilian as a spy.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I quickly sit up in bed, my eyes widen in horror. My breathing is quick as I look down at my shaking hands to make sure there isn't any blood on them. I just had a nightmare of Hidan killing the woman again. Only in the dream Hidan had done more than just slit her throat, and when I went to help her she was pointing her finger accusingly at me telling me it is my entire fault.

Clenching onto the sheets tightly I close my eyes to get a hold of my emotions. I can't have anyone knowing how I feel, and if I don't get this under control it will make protecting Laura harder. Take a deep breath in, hold and start rebuilding the wall surrounding my emotions, cover the cracks, make it stronger then exhale. Inhale, imagine all over again and exhale. I do this for a few minutes.

Opening my eyes, I look over to the time only to freeze. Laura is missing. On her pillow is a note. Quickly, I snatch it up, my eyes scanning over the words. My throat feels like it's starting to close as I imagine what could happen if she gets caught. How long ago did she even leave? Looking over to the time it read 5:59 and now becomes six. If the Akatsuki don't know she's gone now then she might still be safe.

Grabbing Rellik, I squeeze him to me tightly. Whispering I start praying, my voice slightly shaking. "Lord, I know we don't talk much and I have asked for a few things. Please can you prove to me just this once that you exist? I'm begging please that you keep Laura safe. Please…Amen."

Pushing the covers off, I quietly get out of the bed. I notice that Konan is gone and my hearts starts accelerating. Quickly, I start shredding the piece of paper to shreds then shove it down the small garbage bin, covering it with the rest of the garbage. Quietly, I grab my stuff and walk out and heading to the empty weapon room.

Closing the door, I lock it and lean against it shaking. My eyes scan around the room, knowing there isn't a place to hide. If only I had my weapons. I know I don't know how to use them correctly, but at least they would have been able to help if just a little bit.

I place my stuff into the corner of the room. I slowly venture to the door and unlock it. Opening it, I walk out as quietly as possible. I start taking things from Laura's and mine room taking them to where I will be barricading myself. No doubt eventually the Akatsuki will try to punish me for Laura successfully escaping…hopefully.

Once back in the room, I close the door and lock. I then push the desk and dressers against the door. They should help hold the door in place for a while, keeping me safe. Walking over to the corner in the left of the room, I sit down pulling my stuff closer. Slowly, I reach out and grab my music folder. Flipping it open, I go to the song 'Fall-Apart.'

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and imagine the music playing in my head. I softly hum the melody, timing the song waiting for when it's time to start it. I even start quietly drumming on my knees.

"It's getting late," I softly sing. "Another day comes to an end. Everything feels like it's starting to suffocate. Building up defenses to keep hold of the weight of the world; I don't wanna turn cold."

Pushing the folder away, I grab Rellik and hold him close. I don't feel like singing. As some time passes I start hearing some of the Akatsuki members calling my name. I keep quite not wanting to give my location away. This may get me into more trouble, but I don't care.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. I press myself into the corner, burying my face into Rellik's soft fur. A few seconds later someone is trying to open the door, and thankfully it's locked for now.

"Kahlan are you in there," ask the voice of Leader.

Biting on my lower lip I shut my eyes tightly. I try pushing the fear and worry away, but they keep crawling to the surface. If this turns out any more stressful I'll probably end up in tears and I don't want that. They'll use it against me.

"Kahlan, if you are in there you better open this door," Leader growls out. "If I have to then you will not like the consequences that follow."

I can feel blood starting to trickle down my chin from me biting on my lower lip so hard. My hands dig into the fur of Rellik trying in vain to get all my emotions under control. I hear some voice talking from outside the room and then suddenly the door gets flown off along with the desk and dressers and crash against the wall. Standing in the doorway is a very pissed off Leader with his arm extended.

Leader's eyes scan around the room and within seconds land on me. He narrows his eyes and I try gathering up some courage to glare back, but my shaking shows how scared I am. I look behind him to see Itachi and Kakuzu then look back at Leader. He takes a step into the room and then another.

Immediately I jump onto my feet dropping Rellik. There's no way I can run past him to escape because of the other two members, though if I stay in the corner I'll be trapped for sure…just like prey. Taking a step to my right I watch as Leader narrows his eyes even more.

"Don't bother trying to escape," he says in a slow deadly tone.

Standing up straight while clenching my hands into fist I glare at him. I take another step to my right as he takes another step towards me. Taking a deep breath, I go to make a dash to another corner of the room. I don't get very far because soon Leader catches me. His grip tightens around my arm and I swear it feels like it's about to break.

"Let me go," I scream and go to kick at him.

"Be silent," Leader hisses easily dodges my kicks.

"No," I shout then start screaming trying to get away.

I get slap across the face hard. My eyes widen slightly in shock. Leader starts dragging me across the room bringing me out of my short state of shock. With a growl, I try digging me heels into the ground as I pull my arm back, not caring if it gets dislocated.

With another glare directed at me, Leader picks me up throwing me over his shoulders and walks out. I scream angrily and with frustration as I start pounding on his back. My punches don't affect him at all as he continues walking with Itachi and Kakuzu following behind us all the way to the living room.

In the front room, Leader throws me down onto the couch. My head hits the arm rest causing pain to explode and my screaming to stop. I hiss out as I quickly sit up and check to make sure there's no blood.

With a quiet sigh of relief, I look up to see all of the members in the room but no Laura. My pale green eyes narrow into glare as I transform my fear into anger. Maybe if I glare hard enough they will just combust into flames and disappear, never to return.

"Where are they going," Leader suddenly asks in a demanding tone.

"Who," I ask back in a sneer.

"Don't get that tone with me," Leader snaps. "If you don't start answering my questions, we will start torturing you."

"Go ahead," I reply crossing my arms.

I take a deep breath trying to get all of my emotions back under control. Leader looks over at Kakuzu. Next thing I know there is a searing pain in my left arm. I bite down on my tongue to hold back the scream of pain. Looking down I see a long gash across my forearm and blood flowing out.

"Where are they going," Leader asks again.

"I don't know who you are talking about," I shout looking at him.

"Laura and the Konoha ninjas," he replies.

Laura got away. She was able to successfully escape. Now she's with the Konoha ninjas. Laura is safe. My body starts relaxing as I lean into the couch. Looking back up at Leader I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know," I reply with a tone of nonchalance.

"Kakuzu," Leader says.

A second later I feel pain burning in my right arm. I loudly gasp, eyes widening. Kakuzu moves back holding a bloody kunai. Looking at my right arm, it has the same gash as my left arm. Grinding my teeth together, I look back at Leader.

"I said I don't know," I grind out.

"Did the two of you have this planned," he asks switching over to another question.

I keep my mouth shut not knowing how to answer. A few weeks ago we did have a plan to escape, but that was before the Konoha ninjas show up. I haven't come up with a plan for us to escape but I did give the blonde my wallet so he can have them find and save us. Now Laura is gone and perfectly safe (hopefully) with them.

Leader doesn't even say anything, just looks at Kakuzu. Quickly, I go to move away. Leader says Kisame's name and then suddenly Kisame is holding me down as Kakuzu places another gash on me, once again starting on my left arm. I bury my face into the couch to muffle the low moan of pain.

"How long have the two of you had this planned," Leader asks.

Looking back at Leader I say, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Another gash and a small cry escape from my lips. I try struggling away from Kisame and this result in Kakuzu taking the kunai and jamming it into my thigh. He twists as he yanks it out and I'm unable to hold back the scream of agony.

"We should just fucking kill the bitch," Hidan says.

"Shut up," Leader orders him. "How long has this been planned?"

I bite down on my lower lip refusing to answer and to hold back the tears. I didn't even know Laura was going to escape, and even if I did I would never tell them. They can kill me because I'm a loyal friend and refuse to sell her out.

I go to move away from the kunai Kakuzu brings near me. He glares and goes to jam it into my other leg. I quickly move my uninjured leg out of the way almost causing the sofa to get a hole. Kakuzu glares at me again and then runs the blade up my right arm. My leg kicks out trying to push Kisame off and to injure Kakuzu all in vain.

"Tell me the answer and this can stop," Leader says.

I shake my head feeling slightly lightheaded from the blood loss. Leader looks over to Itachi. Kakuzu takes a step back as Itachi walks over. His coal black eyes now a red color with weird black symbol thingy that looks like a pinwheel. I watch him carefully, wondering what kind of thing he will do then suddenly the world changes; more like I'm watching memories play like a movie.

In one scene I am a little girl, nine years old running over to my parents with a math test. I call to them to show them the hundred, but they completely ignore me talking onto the phones. In another scene I'm thirteen part of the debate team and we've gone to nationals. My parents are supposed to show up, but they never do. The sadness and disappointment feels like it's starting new.

My eyes narrow knowing what's going on. Itachi has somehow gotten into my head and is looking through my memories, no doubt to give Leader the answers he wants. Grinding my teeth together I try to picture myself mentally kicking Itachi out of my head. These are my thoughts, my memories, my secrets and my privacy.

"Get out," I scream watching as the movie keeps on rolling. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

I can feel myself thrashing around on the couch and more than one person trying to hold me down. I see a scene of an ex breaking up with me the next day after getting what he wanted. The hurt, betrayal and anger I felt hits me like it happening all over again.

"Get out," I scream as loudly as I can as it comes near the scene of me going to throw my wallet to the blonde ninja.

Once again I feel my body thrashing and more hands, and not caring I bash my head as hard as I can in any direction. I stop moving as my vision goes black from hitting whatever it is I hit. The world feels like it is spinning and there's a ringing sound in my ears. A few moments later my vision comes back and I'm back in the living room with the members. A few seconds later and my hearing come back kind of making everything sound louder.

"I didn't find any plans," Itachi says looking towards Leader.

I look around to see Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori are holding me down. All of them let me go after a few seconds but stay close by. Slowly I sit up, feeling dizzy from more blood loss. My emotions feel like they are all out of whack and I can feel my eyes prickling with tears.

I blink my eyes a few times but that only causes some of them to escape. Quickly I go to wipe them away, smearing blood onto my face. I see Konan lean into Leader and start whispering into his ears. He shakes his head then glares at me. I would glare back but my shoulders start shaking from the strain I use to hold everything back. For a moment his eyes soften then his expression goes blank.

"Everyone into the kitchen," He says looking away and addressing the members.

Within seconds all but Konan is in the kitchen. She walks out for a moment then returns with the first-aid kit. She goes to hand it to me but I move away from her. She gives a small sad smile then places it next to me. I watch her walk out into the kitchen.

Not caring about how much blood I'm losing, I grab the couch pillow and cover my face with it. I'm alone and I use the chance to let it all go. The tears quickly fall and soon I'm sobbing quietly into the pillow.

Sometime passes and I hear them walking back into the room. I know I'm not done crying, but I quickly push the pillow away and wipe away the tears. Grabbing the first-aid, I look down and go through the process of disinfecting and bandaging my wounds while getting my emotions back under control.

"We are going to need a new base," Leader says.

"Okay," I mumble in reply, my throat starting to hurt from the screaming.

"Do you know of any place we can go," he asks slightly annoyed.

I don't reply as I bandage up my leg. I think through his question wondering where they could possibly go and if they were going to take me. The feel of Leader's eyes on me starts making me feel uncomfortable and I know he wants an answer now.

"There's one place," I reply softly going to bandage up my arms.

"Where," Leader asks completely annoyed now.

"My grandfather's house," I reply. "It's big enough for all of you."

"So we can fucking kill an old man," Hidan asks.

Immediately my body stiffens. Relaxing, I look up and reply, "You can't kill what's already dead."

"You fucking said it was your fucking grandfather's house."

"It is…was," I reply looking back down trying to keep back the tears again. "It belongs to me now. You can use it."

"You'll be coming with us," Leader says. "Everyone gather your things we will leave in twenty minutes."

I finish bandaging my arms and put it all away. All of the members scatter except for Leader and Konan. I look up at them feeling exhausted.

"When we get to the house," Leader says. "We're going to start finding out where the Konoha ninjas are staying. Once we do, we are sending you in as our spy. If you betray us, we will kill you and Laura."

Leader leaves no room for arguments and then walks out. Konan gives another small sad smile and walks over. She places her hand on my head, but I push it away not wanting to be touched.

"Are you okay," she asks.

I want to glare at her but I don't. Instead I say, "Leave me alone."

Konan sighs then grabs the first-aid and walks out. Slowly I stand up, slightly wobbling I go to make a note for my landlord that I'll be away on vacation for a while but I'll keep paying the rent. With the note made I quickly go outside and place it under his door then rush back in before I get caught by the Akatsuki.

I lean against the wall for support until the room stops spinning. Slowly I make my way to the weapon room. Konan is in there with one of the many scrolls they have placing my stuff into it. She looks up and I just turn away and head to Laura's room.

In her room I grab her Konan plushie that she left behind and more of her stuff. If I'm going to be the Akatsuki spy, then I'll make sure I'll be able to take some of Laura her stuff to her. Lying down on the bed I close my eyes feeling physically and emotionally exhausted and before I know it I'm asleep.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Here is update number two my lovely reader. We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	40. Chapter 40: Konoha Ninjas

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

_**Note: Everyone gets a part in a plan.**_

~Laura's POV

So it seems… the Konoha ninjas are staying at the Village Inn. It seems they somehow talked the manager to letting them have the whole top floor and now… I am sharing a room with Tsunade and Shizune… oh how I wonder how this will turn out~

"Well… umm… who else is here?" I ask awkwardly while sitting beside Shizune on a bed, there are two beds in our room and I would prefer to sleep beside Shizune… one reason… I don't want to die with Tsunade's… you-know-what's in my face.

"Who else," Shizune asks while looking to me with a small smile; "well Naruto is out searching for 'someone', Hinata is picking up some supplies and Anko is out checking if her 'sensei' is in this world," she says while picking up Tonton and putting her in her lap.

I nod slowly before picking my bag up from the floor and looking through it for a plushies. I take Deidara out and hug him, he's so soft.

"What do you have there!" Tsunade yells, jumping to her feet with a sake bottle in her hand, jumping up from her bed.

"Ahh this is my plushie~!" I sing while hugging my plushie, I need Deidara to sleep so I need to have him out. "I made him after a Akatsuki member~"

"You know him," Tsunade asks while moving over to me and stands over me… somewhat like a hawk would. I nod my head with a grin; Deidara is cool he says hey back to me. "You know this Akatsuki member," she says while moving closer to my face, I lean back slightly and end up falling onto my back from leaning back to far.

"Yeah… he's Deidara," I say while looking down to her from my line of sight. She narrows her eyes down on me for a second before standing up straight, crossing her arms over her arms.

"Do you know where they are right now," she asks as I glance to Shizune and Tonton, they are both watching us closely. I lean back up and hold onto my plushie.

"I see no point," I say to Tsunade and she glares at me and I quickly cut her off before she can speak. "BECAUSE they have probably moved to a different 'base' by now!" I yell raising my voice as Tsunade takes a step back, staring at me as she uncrosses her arms. "They don't trust me with their lives so I highly doubt they would stay there now that I am with you," I say with a serious tone, yes people… I can think seriously when I want to.

Tsunade glares at me for a second before nodding to us, "you make a valid point," she says while walking back to her bed and sitting down on it, she takes a swing of her sake before sighing a content sigh.

"Yeah…" I say softly while hugging my Deidara plushie, I bury my face into his hair which is as soft as silk. "I hope Kahlan is okay," I say into him as I feel the bed dip to my left and a hand is placed onto my shoulder.

"Is Kahlan your friend?" I hear Shizune asks softly as I slowly lift my head out of Deidara's hair.

I nod my head while gazing down to Deidara as his bright blue-gray eyes stare back at me. "She is one of my very best friends; I escaped the Akatsuki to ask you ninjas to help us both… Pein is pretty scary at times," I murmur softly as Shizune gives me a small smile as Tonton jumps out of her lap and nudges my arm with her nose… snout… thingy.

"Oink!" she… well… oinks as I give her a big smile, and tap her back softly.

"Okay," Tsunade says while standing up from her bed with a look that… shows she has an idea. "Have you even been touched by an Akatsuki member within the last 48 hours?" Tsunade asks as I think and nod my head softly; Konan touched my forehead last night which was no more than nine hours ago.

"Yeah, Konan checked my temperature since I had a fever and her and Kahlan looked after me," I say with a smile as Tsunade grins with glee before rushing out of the room, the grin still on her face.. I blink confused before looking to Shizune who gives me a small smile.

"An Akatsuki member touched your forehead, thus they left their scent on this," Shizune says while pointing to my forehead with a grin on her face, "with that we might be able to track them down in their new location," she says as I look down to my Deidara plushie, for some reason a wave of guilt washes over me like a Tsunami.

I… well… I don't want the Akatsuki members to get hurt… or die… seeing as I DID cry when they all died… well I hope Tobi dies though, I hate him more than veggies and shots from the doctors.

"Laura! Come here!" I hear Tsunade yell from outside of the door and both Shizune and I jump to our feet then out of the door.

We see Kakashi, Pakkun, Jiraiya and Sai outside of the room. I smile a little and wave to them but they seem to be hanging onto Tsunade's every word.

"Pakkun, Laura might have the scent of an Akatsuki member on her from when this member checked her temperature, gather this scent as well as you can then Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sai, your team head out as spies to keep an eye on them, when they start to move then head back to us. Shizune, Laura, Naruto, Gaara, Anko, Hinata and I will search for other ninjas that can help in our war against the Akatsuki." She says with a confident smile before she looks to me with a large grin.

I nod slowly to her then look to Pakkun who nods then looks to me, he's soo cute and small.

"Okay pup," he says while walking towards me, "sit down," he says like is he telling another dog to sit. I slowly sit down on the floor of the hallway and watch as Pakkun jumps onto my shoulder, I turn to him and close my eyes as he starts to smell my forehead, search for a scent.

"It's faint," he says as I open an eye and watch as he jumps down onto the carpet, "But I think I can track it," he says as Tsunade nods with her grin before looking to the team, their clothes are torn a little but there doesn't seem to be any cuts… Tsunade and Shizune probably healed them already.

"Alright, everyone head out immediately while there is still a scent to work with!" Tsunade yells as the team nods their head and like a flash, they are gone. I blink slowly and touch my forehead, I'm so sorry Konan, your scent on my forehead will probably doom everyone.

"Well," Tsunade says with a small smile before looking at me, "let's get to bed for a quick nap, early in the afternoon we will get to searching for other ninjas," she says while yawning and heading inside to the bedroom. I nod slowly and yawn. I am pretty tired myself.

Shizune yawns as well while walking inside and I follow after them. I could use another hour or two sleeping.

I snuggle into my bed which I share with Shizune and yawn into Deidara's head as dreamland takes over.

I dream of Kahlan and I, in the middle of a battle between the Konoha ninjas and the Akatsuki members, Konan is against Hinata while Naruto is against Pein and soon after Pein goes right into the ground with a bang, then he starts to fight Tobi who is messing around and I know is he being an idiot for no reason, I know who he really is and I am very happy that Itachi hasn't Sharingan-ed me… I would be in deep doo-doo right now.

I yawn widely while stretching my arms out into the air. I look round the bedroom and remember that I am not… home… anymore. I can't even go home anymore seeing as… no one will be there.

I look round and see no one in the room, meaning they have left the room to do something important. I look down to Deidara in my lap and send him a small smile. My very happy plushie is happy… seeing as he was made with a smile / grin on his face.

I slowly stand up and walk out of the room, I glance round the hallway at all of the unfamiliar doors and where they lead to… I got no clue right now.

"Well I am lost~" I say while walking out of the room, still glancing round the hallway.

"HEY!" I hear from behind me as I spin round and see Naruto from the anime, out of breath as he stops in front of me, holding his chest to breath. "Y-Your," he shutters before reaching into his pocket and pulls out a wallet, Kahlan's wallet by that.

"Hey that's Kahlan's!" I yell slightly while looking at it as he pulls a picture out of it, it's me and Kahlan with grins on our faces.

"You're the girl from this picture," he says with a large grin, "great to see your safe!" he yells a bit as I look pass him and see Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara and Hinata walk out of a room.

"Ah, Naruto, it seems your back from your search," Tsunade says with a pleased smile as Naruto grins before facing me again, "I see you've met Laura," she says while walking pass him. "Our search for more ninjas is in five minutes, get ready," she says while opening a door and walking into the room.

Naruto grins then nods before placing the picture back into the wallet, "how's your friend anyway, she okay?" Naruto asks with a smile on his face. I frown a little and watch as Gaara whispers something into his ear, probably telling him what has happened while he was gone. "Oh… forget what I just said," he says while rubbing his neck with a sheepish grin. I nod my head a little before looking to the door where Tsunade went into.

"Can we go?" I ask with a grin as Naruto grins back then grin to Gaara who gives a small smile back to him. I plan to look round the town and maybe find Kahlan, if I know Kahlan she went to her Granddad's house, since the house is in town, the Akatsuki hasn't left town so Pakkun should have a good chance of finding them, one of the reasons Kahlan moved here was because her granddad was here. So yeah…I hope I can see her, I miss her.

"Yeah," Naruto says with a grin before grabbing my hand and leading me outside where everyone but Tsunade is. Moments later she walks outside with a bag attached to her back.

"Okay, Gaara, Naruto and Laura will be one team. Hinata, Shizune and I will be the other team," she says as Gaara nods while Naruto grins, Hinata gives a small nod and smile as Shizune and Tonton nod their heads. It seems we're going to be searching for other ninjas.

Okay, hopefully while we do that; I'll hopefully meet up with Kahlan, and maybe a happy Akatsuki member.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Did I saw there was going to be a double update? My bad I should have said: TRIPLE UPDATE! We hope you fans enjoy this, you guys deserve it. You guys are allowed to continue voting up to the very end of this story, possibly even into the sequel but it is unknown for now.**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	41. Chapter 41: Cover Plan Action

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

_**Note: Leader will come up with a cover plan for the real plan.**_

~Kahlan's POV

My eyes look around the large living. Everything is covered in sheets to keep the dust that is in the air off them. I told the members that they would be able to have a room for themselves, so most of them had gone upstairs to pick out bedrooms. Leader had ordered Itachi to place traps and genjutsu around the house. Now all of them are in the parlor discussing whatever it is they are discussing.

I limp over to the couches and start yanking the sheets off, causing the dust to stir. Wrinkling my nose I sneeze a few times. With a sigh, I rub my nose and continue removing the covers off everything. I'm going to have to clean this place.

Gathering up some cleaning supplies that are surprisingly still in the house, I start cleaning the first floor starting in the kitchen. I start from the top, clearing out the cupboards by placing the dishes in the sink and old food in the trash so that there is room for new food. I almost flip out when I saw a mouse. Well, we're going to have to get a cat to take care of any mouse problems.

After cleaning out the cupboards, I started washing the counters and stove, then the dishes. Then I started cleaning out the fridge and freezer in the middle of the room. Finally I cleaned the floor and went to clean out and organize the pantry. Together the pantry and kitchen are a total of thirty minutes.

Even though I wanted to take a break I started cleaning the large dining room and then the living room. By the time I finish cleaning the Akatsuki finish their little meeting. I stand in the hallway watching Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu walk out the door.

"Kahlan," Leader says. I turn and look at him. "Once they get back with the information of where the Konoha ninjas are staying, your job as a spy will begin."

I only nod in reply and look up to the stairs. The stairs are dark with only a light at the top that barely penetrates the darkness. If you don't stick close to one of the walls you're liable to fall. When I was little I used to be afraid of the stairs.

Now that I'm no longer cleaning I start thinking about the past; I can feel by throat starting to clench and my eyes burning from unshed tears. It's weird to be in this house knowing my grandfather will never be in one of the rooms. Shaking my head I push those thoughts away, I can't think about that while around the Akatsuki.

"What information do you want," I ask turning back to Leader.

In truth I don't want to be their spy, but I'm only doing it because Leader said he would kill Laura and me. So I'll be their spy, but I won't like. It means I'll have to lie to Laura and that's the part I really don't like.

"Everything," Leader replies.

"I'm fucking hungry," Hidan suddenly says. "Where the fuck is the kitchen?"

"Go down the hallway you'll see a little doorway that will lead you into the dining room. Inside there's a large table, follow it all the way down and look for another doorway and that will lead you to the kitchen."

"What the fuck," Hidan says confused.

"Tobi knows," Tobi says grabbing Hidan's arm and runs down the hallway.

The remaining Akatsuki members drift apart to go do whatever they have to do. Sighing, I make my way into the parlor. Closing the door I walk over to the purple piano, a gift my grandfather got me at the age of ten. With a smile I walk over and go through the process of making sure it's in tune. I then take a seat and stare at the keys.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I think through a list of songs I can play on the piano. Slowly lifting my hands, I let them hover over the keys for a moment. With a quick shrug, I decide to play Beethoven's fifth symphony. As I'm playing I hear someone come into the room, but I ignore them keeping my eyes close as I continue playing.

"You need to go into town for supplies," Leader says as I finish playing the song.

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing," I ask opening my eyes and looking over at him.

"It will be helpful with our plan of making you a spy," Leader replies. "You'll be going into town with Sasori and Deidara. Once information is found about the Konoha ninja, Sasori and Deidara will be contacted and will pass the information onto you. If by any chance while you are out and run into them, you are to go with them. Sasori and Deidara have been ordered to stay behind a few feet to keep an eye on you and if there are any Konoha ninja they will put up a fight to help cover up that you'll be our spy."

"Nice," I say moving away from the piano. "May it be alright if I ask for a few things in return?"

Leader slightly narrows his eyes. I stare blankly at him waiting. His eyes go soft for a split second then his face goes blank.

With a nod Leader says, "You can ask and I'll think about it."

"I want no one in my grandfather's bedroom and no one touches my stuff; that is all."

"I'll make sure no one touches your stuff," Konan says walking into the room.

"Your grandfather's room will be off limits to my members," Leader says after a few moments.

Swallowing down my pride I nod my head and say, "thank you."

"Sasori and Deidara are by the door waiting, you should leave now," Leader says then walks out.

Konan walks over and places her hand on my shoulder. My body becomes stiff, not sure how I should feel about Konan anymore. I trusted her but I guessed it slipped my mind that she's also one of them.

"Be careful," she says.

I say nothing as I move away and walk out. I make my way down the hallway to the foyer where Sasori-Danna and Deidara are waiting. Placing my shoes on, I walk out with the two members a few feet behind following me.

As I'm walking my eyes constantly scan everything around me. They pass over the normal looking people and the seagulls talking to one another. The breeze coming off from the ocean helps calm my nerves. What if the Konoha ninjas find out the truth? What if Laura hates me after this? Will I even be able to lie to Laura? I know I can lie to the Konoha ninja, I hardly know them.

It takes about ten minutes to get into town. I can sense Sasori-Danna and Deidara move closer but still keep some distance. With a slight annoyed scowl I start walking to Wal-Mart because it's the store I like shopping at, only to remember it's bombed and head for Target.

Deidara and Sasori-Danna start having a quiet argument about art. I say they're both wrong because art is all about taste and opinion, to me there really is no correct art. As we're walking I think I see Laura with a blonde and red head. I slightly tilt my head and can't help but laugh out loud how I'm also with a blonde and red head.

My random laughing out loud causes people to look over. Some of them give me weird looks like I've lost my mind. Others go back to what they were doing not caring. Sasori-Danna and Deidara have stopped arguing. Most of all, I have also gotten the attention of Laura, the blonde who I recognize and Leader calls the 'Nine-tails' and the red head.

I stop laughing and my body slightly tenses. I don't want to lie to Laura, but if she ever finds out the truth I hope she can understand the reason why I did it and forgive me. So taking a deep breath, I take off running across the street.

"Kahlan, un," Deidara shouts angrily probably keeping up with the whole acting plan.

I feel my body stop moving and then start walking backwards. This actually freaks me out just a tiny bit. I look down to see nothing on me.

"You're not going anywhere," Sasori-Danna says. Okay now I'm getting confused, are they still acting or are they really trying to keep me with them?

"Let her go," the blonde shouts glaring.

The blonde runs over creating copies of himself. One copy of the blonde ninja takes off in a different direction just leaving and another one goes over to Laura. People that are around the street or inside shops start watching what is going on.

Soon fighting breaks out between Deidara and the blonde. Deidara uses small explosions getting rid of some of the clones. Sasori-Danna keeps a hold of me somehow. The people that are around and watching are starting to freak out. Some of them have taken off running and screaming. I'm pretty sure cops will be getting here soon if this continues.

While the blonde ninja is fighting Deidara the other ninja decides to join and fight Sasori-Danna. It is at this moment that I become free. As Sasori-Danna pulls something out I take the chance to run across the street. Reaching Laura immediately I pull her into a hug.

"We have to go now," I say a moment later after we both stop hugging.

Suddenly the clone blonde that left comes back with three other ninjas that are females. One is a brunette holding a pig, another has long indigo hair (it looks indigo) and the other is a busty blonde.

By now the streets are clear and I can hear sirens in the distance. We are going to be in so much trouble if we don't leave now.

"We're going to be in there," I say pointing to a small ice cream shop.

"Naruto," the busty blonde yells. "Gaara we must leave and get back to the others."

"But…." The blonde ninjas says but gets stopped by the busty blonde.

"No buts Naruto," she yells. "Leave some of your clones behind if you want but we must go now!"

"You can't take them with you, un!"

Deidara pulls out a large chunk of clay. I don't know how all I know is that he turns those into bombs. Grabbing Laura's hand I take off running with her to get out of the way from any of the explosions. Good luck to the Konoha ninjas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Possible double update tomorrow. We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	42. Chapter 42: Heading Back to Base

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

_**Note: Good wins over evil… yeah it does.**_

~Laura's POV

I grip onto Kahlan's hand as we escape into a nearby park, there aren't any children or parents here, and it's like a ghost park.

"Laura, are you okay, are you hurt, bleeding, in pain!?" Kahlan asks while looking me over with a concerned look. I shake my head slowly before giving her a smile.

"I'm okay, the Konoha ninjas have medical ninjas on their team, Tsunade, the blonde woman, healed the cuts that Pein, Kakuzu and Itachi gave them," I say with a smile before looking at her arm, it looks like blood is seeping through her shirt.

"Oh," Kahlan says while touching her arm softly before hissing through her teeth. I give a look that says 'your hurt!' as she gives me a small 'I'm fine' look as I shake my head. She clearly isn't fine.

"Don't worry when Tsunade and the others get here they will help," I say with a reassuring smile which Kahlan gives me a small smile. I really hope Tsunade can help, she is the best healer I know… well know of at least.

"Laura! Kahlan! Where are you?!" I hear Sasori yell from the other end of the park. I pull Kahlan into the cheese box… toy… thingy… in the park and lie onto my side while Kahlan takes the other side of it. I push my finger to my lips like saying 'shhh' and she nods, getting what I am trying to say.

I look round the inside of the box and see many letters scribbled into the box and some are carved into it. Most of them are swears from teenagers and some are hearts with people's names in them.

I read through them as Kahlan covers her mouth while I scan the outside of the box through the small holes, there are only two large holes but we are on the side of them so… hopefully… Sasori can't see us.

"Danna, I don't think Kahlan or Laura is here, un," Deidara yells from the other side of the park, Kahlan and I are between the two. I hold my breath while covering my mouth and pulling my knees to my chest, hoping to make myself smaller.

"No… they aren't," Sasori says while walking right pass the box, I open my eyes and see Sasori stopping just beside it, I cover my mouth and I see him look at the box BUT not through the holes. He shakes his head a little like dismissing something before walking pass the box and over to Deidara who… is waiting… whoops.

"We better go before the Konoha ninjas come and pick another fight," Sasori says as he reaches Deidara. "We don't need those two for a while," he says while walking pass the blonde and into the deserted town. I watch Deidara follow after Sasori before I turn to Kahlan who is covering her nose and mouth.

"Kahlan," I whisper softly as she slowly takes her hand away. "Can we get up, my behind is hurting," I ask with a pout as she gives me a smile before nodding her head. She stands up in a crouch before exiting the box through the larger openings.

"Okay," she says while looking round the abandoned park. "You can come out," she says as I nod my head and roll out of the box before standing up.

"Owieeee," I whine before rubbing my now throbbing behind, "I am never doing that again," I whine a little more before stretching my arms and legs out, "I hate small places," I state while hearing a loud click in my leg before pain hits my knee.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" I yell while holding my knee. IT HURTS! "Curse you Jerry you stupid ghost you stupid pink headed person!" I yell angrily which sets Kahlan off into a small string of giggles.

"L-Laura are y-you okay?" she says with a small grin as I rub my throbbing knee. It stings a little… seriously what was that?!

"I am fine," I say calmly while rubbing my poor knee, "it's just a little tender now."

"Laura~! Where are you~!" I hear Naruto's goofy voice yell as I look back behind to see him running around in a circle, he seems to be panicking for some reason. "Seriously~! Grandma Tsunade is gonna kill me!" okay never mind he is scared of Tsunade who… is going to kill him.

"Naruto~ we're over here~!" I yell while waving both of my arms into the air, grinning a happy grin. Kahlan will be safe with the Konoha ninjas since Tsunade can heal her injures that… the Akatsuki probably gave her.

Naruto's head snaps towards us before grinning and running over to us with a huge grin on his face.

"Laura~!" he yells before picking me up with a huge grin on his face before spinning me round in a circle. "You're alive! The Akatsuki didn't capture you!" he yells happily before putting me down, his blue eyes shining.

"We are alive and well~" I say with a grin but soon my grins fades. "B-But Kahlan has a cut and its bleeding," I say while panicking and pull Kahlan in front of me, Kahlan stares at Naruto who gasps and points a finger at her.

"You're alive!" he yells before tumbling through his pockets before pulling out her wallet before pulling out the picture of Kahlan and I in it. "It's you two believe it!" he yells with a grin before handing Kahlan her wallet back which she puts in her pocket.

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun!" I hear Hinata yell as I look behind Naruto and see her running towards us, flustered, with Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton with her.

"Naruto, it seems you found the girls," Tsunade says while walking over to us, her hands on her hips with a smile on her face. Naruto grins before nodding but soon his face turns serious and he looks to Kahlan.

"Where are you hurt?" he asks as Kahlan gives him a wary look before pulling both of her sleeves up while her forearm are wrapped in bandages. "AHH you're bleeding!" he yells in worry before looking to Tsunade before looking to Kahlan.

"There injures," Tsunade says while walking over to Kahlan and undoing her bandages to show quite deep cuts which look like they were made by kunais. "These were done by the Akatsuki if I am right?" Tsunade asks while looking to Kahlan who glances at me before nodding. I clench my hands hard as I look at the deep wounds… it looks like the kunais were stabbed into her arms like torture.

"Yes," she says while nodding as Tsunade also nods softly before putting her hand just above Kahlan's cut. Her hand glows green as Kahlan's eyes widen at the sight. Healing Jutsu if I am right.

"Hold still," Tsunade says while the wound on Kahlan's arm starts to close up and let's just say… watching Kahlan's cells regenerate… its kinder scary.

"Whoa~" I hum while grinning, Tsunade moves onto the other arm as Kahlan stares at her healed wound before looking to her other arm that is being healed. "super~ it's some sort of healing Jutsu right?" I ask while looking at the green flow which makes Gaara, Shizune and Hinata look to me with a questionable look.

"How do you know about Jutsu?" Shizune asks while looking to me and Tonton just looks up to Shizune like asking a question.

"Well… err… Pein- I mean… leader-san talked about Genjutsu and Taijutsu and Ninjutsu a lot," I say while rubbing my neck, I think I passed with that. Shizune nods with a blank look like she gets what I am saying.

"That makes sense," Shizune says while looking back to Tsunade as Tsunade is looking over Kahlan's injures. "Are there any more injures?" she asks as Kahlan tries her best not to look at me.

"Yeah," Kahlan says while looking Tsunade who nods her head at Kahlan. "Can you heal them… but not here," she asks with a small blush. Tsunade knows like she gets it before looking to the team of ninjas… and Kahlan and I.

"Okay Naruto, Gaara, carry these two," Tsunade says while turning around to us before jumping onto a building of a pizzeria before looking down to us all, "hurry, before the Akatsuki catch sight of us," she yells down to us all as Naruto picks me up like a bride which makes me grin a little, Naruto is strong like a ninja… wait… he is one, never mind!

"Kahlan~" I say with a grin and a wave, she gives a small smile back as Gaara looks from Naruto, to me, then to Kahlan.

She gives a small smile back before looking to Gaara as they have a stare off for a second. Kahlan sighs a little and Naruto and I watch as Gaara crouches down in front of her, his arms to his side.

"Here," he says as a click goes in my head. I grin to Kahlan stares at him with a confused look before I wave my free hands at them both.

"It's a piggy back Kahlan~" I sing as she gives me a look like she just figured it out as well. Kahlan nods her head softly as Gaara is looking ahead like our chat isn't even going on. Kahlan swallows a little like maybe a tiny bit of pride (I would if I was her, a piggy back by a ninja sounds cool though!) and slowly climbs onto Gaara's back who doesn't seem to care.

He stands up while holding onto her legs before jumping onto the building where the rest of the team is waiting.

"Onwards my friend~!" I sing with a grin which earns a grin from Naruto as well.

"Race, believe it!" Naruto yells as I hold onto him and he jumps onto the building and pass Gaara. "Is a race Gaara!" he yells back to Gaara and Kahlan who gives a small smirk and follows after Naruto and I.

I grin and giggle while I see Gaara trying to keep up with Naruto who is laughing with me. "We will win this~!" I yell with a grin while he grins back and laughs.

I watch as buildings pass us and I look to the left and see a blonde and a red head, facing us. I look closely and notice its Sasori and Deidara… they both have smirks on their faces… why are they grinning?

"Naruto," Tsunade yells ahead while running from building to building beside of Shizune and Hinata. "Our search team should be back when we get back to our base," he yells again as Naruto nods his head with a grin. Yeah! Kakashi and the others will be back! I can't wait!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	43. Chapter 43: Call

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

_**Note: Acting skills get put to the test when being a spy.**_

~Kahlan's POV

The five ninjas that are jumping from rooftop to rooftop stop by jumping down to the ground in front of the Village Inn. So this is where they are staying. I'll add that to the list of information.

They walk inside and no one bothers even glancing at them. They take the stairs; I guess they don't trust elevators. The seven of us reach the top floor and waiting there is more people who are dressed like ninjas.

One ninja has grey hair that is…it has to be gelled because there is no way it can defy the laws of gravity. Another ninja is wearing the same type of shoes Laura wears with long spiky hair. Another ninja is wearing a shirt that shows off his stomach and has black hair. One of the ninjas has pink hair and eyes. There's another ninja wearing glasses and has most of their face covered. Another ninja is sitting on top of a large white dog. Another ninja has purple hair in a ponytail. There is another ninja with long brown hair and a blue dress. The last ninja is a muscular dark skinned, has white hair with a goatee, a tattoo on his right arm and is wearing sunglasses. With them is a small dog.

That's a total of fourteen ninja with two dogs. Okay more information stored away. Now I need to learn their names. I'm hoping that I don't get caught.

"Hey you guys found others," the blonde known as Naruto says with a grin.

"You also brought someone else back," says the ninja with the grey defying gravity hair.

"Can you put me down now," I ask softly.

Gaara crouches down and I get off him ignoring the blood dripping down my leg and the pain finally making its presence known. Laura gets off Naruto and I go to stand beside her.

"You have some of the Akatsuki's scent on you," the small dog suddenly says.

My eyes widen in surprise as I look at the dog. "Did he just really speak," I ask making sure I haven't lost my mind.

"You've never seen a talking dog before," he says.

I stare at the dog at little bit more in surprise. Laura starts laughing and I give her a slight playful glare. Looking back at the dog I shake my head.

"I have to say no," I reply. I'm starting to think logic should be thrown out the window when one deals with ninjas.

"You're bleeding," the dog suddenly says.

"Sakura, take Kahlan and heal the rest of her wounds," the busty blonde known as Tsunade orders. It seems that even though we're with another group who are good guys they also have a leader.

"Hai lady Tsunade," says the pink ninja.

I look at the pink ninja Sakura and then to Laura. I know the Konoha ninja are supposedly good, but I still don't want to leave Laura alone with them. Laura seems to know what I'm thinking and offers a smile.

"I'll come with," Laura says continuing to smile and I give a smile back.

"This way," Sakura says and I follow with Laura.

We reach one of the many doors. Sakura holds it open letting Laura and I walk in first. I go sit on the bed with Laura as Sakura closes the door.

"So where are your wounds at," Sakura asks after a moment.

I glance at Laura then back at Sakura. Taking a deep breath, I take off the jeans that I exchanged with my shorts to hide the wound. I sit back down on the bed looking over at Laura. She pouts for a moment and looks away. I look back at Sakura as she walks over. Slowly she removes the bandage. My hands grip the covers tightly as I hiss in pain.

"Laura," Sakura says. "Can you get me a cloth and some warm water?"

"Sure," Laura quickly replies jumping off the bed and soon leaves.

"What happen," Sakura asks as she lets the bandage fall to the floor.

"Stuff," I reply with a shrug as if this happens all the time.

"You can trust us," Sakura says trying to sound comforting.

I let out a force laugh. "I don't trust easily. So far I've had a bad experience dealing with ninjas."

"We're nothing like the Akatsuki," she replies sneering out the Akatsuki's name.

"It doesn't change the fact I don't trust easily," I reply with a yawn. Maybe I'll be able to take a nap soon.

"Back," Laura says walking into the room with Tsunade and the woman with the pig in her arms.

"Welcome back," I say to Laura with a small smile.

She smiles back as she walks over and hands Sakura a bowl that has steam coming out and a cloth. Laura sits back down next to me as Sakura slightly dampens the cloth. She starts wiping the blood off my leg up towards the wound. She cleans of the cloth and gently daps as the wound. I grind my teeth together, clenching the covers tightly closing my eyes from the pain.

"Some of your muscle has been shredded," Sakura suddenly says.

"What caused this injury," Tsunade asks.

Opening my eyes I look at the two of them. I take a glance at Laura then back to Tsunade. "It was a kunai. Kakuzu…stabbed it into my leg then yanking it out with a twist."

"Have they tortured both of you," Tsunade asks as I watch Sakura heal the wound on my leg.

"No," I quickly reply. "I would never allow them to hurt Laura in any way. They only tortured me because I wasn't giving them answers."

"Done," Sakura says standing up. I nod my head in thanks.

"Can you tell me what you know about the Akatsuki," Tsunade asks.

"I could," I reply. "But…." I trail off looking down.

Leader never told me how I should do this spying thing. If I gave out any information about the Akatsuki it can help me gain the trust of these ninjas, so they'll never suspect me as a spy. However, I'm also at the risk of Leader using that as a way of betraying the Akatsuki.

"We won't hurt you," Sakura says.

"Oink," the pig says.

I look over at Laura. She's pouting and not saying anything. I look back at Tsunade. Maybe I can give some small information out. Leader would understand right? I hope so.

"Well, there are a total of ten members," I say. "Only one of them is female. Also, one of the members…I don't think he is a full pledge member because he doesn't wear a ring like the rest of the members."

I fall silent not wanting to give any more information out. In fact I bite on my lower lip and look behind me toward the window. I think of Leader's wrath and let the fear I have of them show on my face as I look back at three ninjas. However, I quickly remove the fear from my face because I know I even have to lie to Laura. If I let that fear stay on she might start questioning.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," Tsunade says.

"You never know," I mumble. "Can…I take a nap; I'm really exhausted?"

"Yes," Tsunade replies after a few seconds. "This is Sakura's and Hinata's room, you'll stay with them."

"Where is Laura staying," I ask sitting up straighter ready to disagree if I don't like the choice.

"With me and Shizune," Tsunade replies.

"Oink," the pig says.

"And Tonton," Tsunade says with a slight smile.

"Who is Shizune," I ask.

"I am," says the woman with the pig as she smiles.

"Is Tonton the pig?"

"Yep," Laura says and smiles.

"Okay…I think I can deal with that," I say after a moment.

"Nothing will happen to you and Laura," Sakura says. "We promise to protect both of you."

"Promises can get broken," I reply.

"You really don't trust people," Sakura says with a small sad look.

"I trust Laura," I reply.

"It's understandable that you don't trust us," Tsunade says. "You'll come to trust us soon enough. We'll let you rest now."

"Sleep well," Laura says as she gives a hug.

"I will," I reply with a small smile hugging her back.

We let go and within moments I'm alone. Yawning, I lie down in the bed pulling the covers over me. I close my eyes to go to sleep, but never do. I think after about fifteen minutes later I sit up with a slight pout. Rellik is back at my grandfather's…my house so I can't use him to sleep with. Argh, what am I going to sleep with? I need something or I won't be able to go to sleep. I'm a cuddler.

Sighing, I get out of the bed and put my pants back on. I look down at the phone and then back at the door. Quietly, I pick up the phone and dial the number to my grandfather's house…my house. For the past five years I always paid the phone bill for the house, because my grandfather's voice was on the answering machine. That way I could call and remember what his voice sounded like.

The phone rings a few times then goes over to the answering machine. "This is Bill Ward," says the voice of my grandfather. "I'm either out in the yard doing work, getting supplies in town or at church. Please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll be sure to call you back. May God bless you with a good day."

I smile sadly as it goes to the beep. I hang the phone up and call back again after a few seconds. It rings for almost a minute but suddenly gets picked up at the last ring.

"Who is this," ask the voice of Leader.

I look at the door as I whisper, "it's me Kahlan."

"So you found a way to communicate back with us that is good," Leader replies.

"I wanted to let you know that there are fourteen of them here," I continue to whisper. "There is Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara and that is all of the names I have been able to get. They're staying at the Village Inn. So far they are all on the top floor. I don't know much about the situation, but I'll be sure to find out more and when I do I will call."

"Very good," Leader says causing me to make a face. Stupid Akatsuki I really…dislike them with a burning passion close to hate. "Continuously give me updates when you can."

"Yes Leader," I almost sneer out.

"Don't get caught and don't betray us," Leader says then the phone goes dead.

Quietly I put the phone back. Climbing out of bed I walk to the door. Without Rellik or something human-ish shape I won't be able to go to sleep. Gosh I'm going to become insomniac.

Opening the door I walk out. I take the time to look around. The floor is a blue carpet. There are small little tables with vases of pink, white and red roses next to every door.

Walking I go near the staircase. Across from it is the elevator. With a shrug, I get into the elevator and hit number one. Maybe everyone is on the first floor. I'll see what they're talking about and get something to eat. Actually now that I've think about it I've been unable to eat anything since I woke up early this morning. Argh, I'm hungry and tired. Tomorrow I'm sleeping in…if I can ever get back to sleep.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Second update for the day. Don't forget to vote either through review or PM. We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	44. Chapter 44: Games

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

_**Note: When bored, play with the fun ninjas.**_

~Laura's POV

It's been over an hour since we returned to the Konoha base and let's say… I am very bored.

I glance round the living room area in Tsunade and Shizune's room and sigh to myself, all of the programs on the TV are all adult shows and let's say… they bore me more then not talking to anyone.

I slowly nod to myself once I get an idea: I shall go entertain myself by playing with some of the fun ninjas. I jump off of the bed I share with Shizune and head for the door, I slowly open it and look out, I only see Mei the Mizukage talking to Killer Bee who seems to be rapping everything he says… cool!

I grin to them both who don't seem to notice me before I spring over to them and glomp Mei who seems quite surprised by it.

"Yo~" I sing while looking up to her, a grin on my face as she chuckles softly before stroking my head as if I was a child.

"Well hello," she says with a sweet smile, "aren't you adorable in that yukata," she says while pulling me into a tight hug, let's just say I am having trouble breathing in her chest, "what I would do to be young like you~"

"Hey Mei can't kill the child~ we don't need no more murders now~" he raps as Mei lessens her grip around me before looking to Bee with a slight pout then a smile.

"I won't she is just so small and cute," she sings softly while hugging me close.

"I am not that small I am a good five foot two," I say with a small pout which results in me being buried deeper into her chest / breasts. She sings something about wanting to be young again and me being adorable while I really want is to breathe properly!

"Mei-san you seem to be hurting Laura," I hear Gaara say which makes me mentally thank him. Mei seems to say something along the lines of 'I didn't know' and 'I apologize for my inappropriate behavior' as she lets me go as I take a huge gush of air.

"Oh air, how I missed thee," I say under my breath which seems to make Bee chuckle.

"You're alright kid~ the name is Killer Bee and you better believe~" he raps while showing me his fist as butterflies fill my stomach. The famous fist bump of Killer Bee. I grin a lot while fist bumping him back which makes him nod his head, in it seems thought. "You're a smart kid, you seem to love my raps," he says which makes me giggle then nod, its true I ADORE his raps they are so cool even better than the rappers in my world.

I see both Gaara and Mei sigh at that before shaking their heads for some reason.

"Bee~ is there anything to do in this place?" I ask cheerfully while hopping on the spot slightly in glee. He chuckles before tapping his head slightly like he is thinking.

"There isn't much to do alone~ but bring some friends we'll have some fun~ yahoo~!" he raps slightly before stopping and pulling out a book before writing some stuff down in it. "Not bad~ not bad at all~" they are bad seeing as he writes whatever rhymes he says which he finds good… for the mean time.

"Hey~ hey~ can we find Naruto and play~?" I try to rap which makes Bee laugh and nod with passion.

"Not bad kid~ now let's find Naruto and have some fun~ yahoo!" he yells with a grin before running off down the hallway before turning round to wave to me. "Hurry before that boy makes a run for it~!" he says with a chuckle which makes me laugh as well.

I look to Gaara and Mei, who are watching us both, "You two coming?" I ask with a smile as Mei gives me a small smile.

"No thank you, Dear, some other time maybe," Mei says with an apologetic smile which I pout at slightly before looking to Gaara.

"No, next time maybe," Gaara says with a small frown which soon turns into a small smile, "we must go plan what happens next with Tsunade."

I shake my head softly to the two before grinning, "no its fine, next time then~" I sing softly before running off in the direction that Killer Bee went in to see a door wide open and peak into it to see Naruto and Bee fist bumping with a grin on each other's faces.

I grin brightly before running into the room before stopping beside the two. "Yo Naru-kun~" I sing while flashing them both the peace sign which makes Naruto grin back at.

"Hey Laura," Naruto greets with a grin as Bee turns to us both with a smile.

"Yo, now let's get this party started, get the games~ get the snacks~ this jinchūriki will be right back~!" he says then gets his book out to write it down then quickly exits the room to go do… something.

"Wonder where Bee went," I say while laughing which makes Naruto shrug before going to a cabinet and starts pulling some snacks, drinks and some board and party games out. I grin while jog/skipping over to Naruto and look through some games and see one that interests me, TWISTER! I love this game it's awesome since I refuse to lose in it. I'll be going against ninjas so I might have a hard time playing.

I grin while taking the game off of the pile before running into the middle of the large room and start setting it up. I then notice something; we need someone to do the wheel. Grinning, I run out the room to get someone only to bash into Jiraiya who happened to walk by the room.

"Whoa slow down, you might hurt someone," he says with a chuckle as I look up to him with a smile. He can play or spin if he wants.

"Hey-Hey Jiraiya can you help us with this game?" I ask with puppy eyes as he chuckles a little more before walking into the room after I scoot to the side to let him in.

"I don't see why not."

"Yo Pervy sage!" Naruto greets with a grin and wave as Jiraiya notices him, "come to join in our game," Naruto asks with a grin.

"Yeah, you entertaining our guest?" he asks with a small grin while taking the wheel off of the coffee table beside the sofas. The mat has been spread out in the middle of the room with the sofas surrounding the mat.

Naruto grins with a nod before spreading out the snacks onto the coffee table with the drinks in bottles and mugs with paper and plastics cups around it. I start to hold the mat down with some bags which have clothes in them and clap my hands at the now, lied out, mat of many colored dots.

"Hey, anyone in this room!" I hear a woman yell as I turn round to see Anko putting her head into the room, a grin plastered on her face. I quickly jump from my spot and glomp the woman which makes her chuckle more. "Hey kid, having fun with these two bakas?" she asks with a grin while glancing to Jiraiya and Naruto as Naruto screws his face up a bit at being called a Baka.

I laugh but nod my head as well. They are bakas in her eyes at least.

"We're not bakas! We are super intell…intelle… SMART!" Naruto finally says with a small blush on his face from maybe anger or embarrassment from not being able to say intelligent right.

I giggle at Naruto as Anko flashes him a smirk before turning to me as I let go of her, I do not want to get hugged so much that I cannot breathe again.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi for the record," she introduces herself with a grin before turning to the two men in the room, "you guys better not perv on her while there isn't any girls in the room to protect her," she threatens them before whispering to me, "don't worry I'll get some in here ASAP," she throws me another grin before walking out of the room and seconds later Killer Bee walks back in with a boom box in his arms.

"Killer Bee is back~ don't get too jumpy or I'll give you a smack~" he raps then chuckles at what he said before writing it down, balancing his boom box on his knee which makes me laugh and giggle. Bee is even funnier in real life.

"Hey Pervy sage, you playing or spinning this?" he asks while holding up the wheel, it seems the ninjas have played this before… okay that is a scary thought.

"I'll spin," he says with a small chuckle before sitting down on one of the sofas, sitting crossed legged before putting the wheel on his lap, ready to spin it.

I take the upper right of the mat as Naruto takes the upper left. Bee takes the bottom left of the mat and I look to the door just as Hinata and Shizune walks into the room.

"Entertaining our guest with twister?" Shizune asks with a small giggle as Naruto is jumping on the spot, just waiting for it to begin.

"Yeah, I aim to win this!" Naruto yells with confidence as I watch Hinata smile before taking a sit on the free sofa, leaning forwards a little to watch the game. I grin and nod to Shizune as Bee is… getting into a very serious mode about this game… this should be fun!

"Laura, you in here?" I look to the door and see a tired Kahlan walk in, wonder if she got any sleep?

I wave to her while grinning, "Yo Kahlan, did you sleep well?" I ask with a grin as she gives a small smile before walking over to the mat before looking down on it. She gives a small nod as if saying she doesn't mind before taking a packet of Doritos before sitting down on the seat beside Hinata.

I look to Shizune as she takes a seat with the other girls and snicker a little with Naruto as Jiraiya pouts a tiny bit, no girls want to sit next to him.

"Okay," Jiraiya says with a grin as I glance to Naruto and Bee with a ready grin, "Let's start."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	45. Chapter 45: Fun

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 45**

_**Note: Laughing with people, even ninjas can make you happy, or look insane.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I munch on the 'Nacho Cheese' Doritos slowly. They're not as good as the 'Cool Ranch' Doritos that I like best, but I'm not going to complain. I'm just happy I get to eat.

The old man flicks the little spinner causing it to spin really fast. I'm surprise it doesn't fly off. Naruto is grinning, jumping up and down on his spot. He doesn't seem so bad, he's kind of funny. Laura has a grin on her face and no doubt she's going to try and beat these ninjas. I'm going to root for her. Then there is the other guy, who I don't know yet.

"Left foot green," the old man calls out. As the three players do as he instructs I turn to look at the people I'm sitting with.

"So," I say softly causing them to look at me. "I don't mean to be rude but I would like to get the names of everyone here. I don't want to be walking around and saying, hey you there with the such and such hair."

"I understand," Shizune says with a chuckle and smile.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyūga," says the girl next to me with a soft smile.

I look at her for a moment then return the smile. She seems to be an okay person as well. Actually all the people seem to be an okay person here. I'm not going to take the chance of trusting all of them though. I do trust the kid Naruto and I think I just may trust Hinata. She seems like a very sweet girl. I have to resist the urge to hug her. Yes, I can be a hugging type person if I want to be.

"It's nice to meet you," I say keeping the smile in place. "My name is Kahlan Ward."

"It's n-n-nice to m-m-meet you too," Hinata replies.

Okay this may seem very out of character for me but I can't resist any longer. I hug the girl close to me saying, "You're adorable."

"Uh…uh…th-th-thanks," she says slightly blushing.

It's at that moment I remember that I'm a spy for the Akatsuki. I'll end up betraying these people. It makes me sad for a moment but I push it to the back to my mind. For now, I'll use this time to relax and get used to the fact of being away from the Akatsuki before ending up back with them.

"You're welcome," I reply giving a small sad smile.

"Left hand red," the old man calls out causing me to look away to see how the others in the game are doing.

Already the three players are starting to get tangled up with one another. The other unknown ninja is saying some sort of rap that kind of doesn't rhyme but whatever. Naruto looks like he's trying to concentrate really hard as he slightly has his tongue stick out. And Laura is smiling looking like she's having fun.

"Go Laura," I call from the couch. "You can win."

"I know," Laura says in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, I want someone to cheer for me," Naruto says with a slight pout.

"You c-c-can do it N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata says blushing a lot more than when I hug her as she slightly throws her arms in the air.

Naruto blinks then grins saying, "Thanks Hinata, I know I can count on you!"

Hinata looks down blushing. I look back and forth between the two. Smiling, I lean back into the couch. It seems Hinata has a thing for Naruto. That's really cute. They look like they would make a cute couple together. I'm not going to play matchmaker though, but maybe one day they might get together.

"Nice," I say with a chuckle. "Anyways, I almost forgot I got to learn the names of everyone else."

"You know some of our names already," Shizune says. "Jiraiya is the one on the other couch. You already know Naruto. The other man playing the game is Killer Bee. It will be better if you ask the other's there name. It will be more polite."

"Not a problem," I reply with a nod.

I finish the Doritos and continue watching the game. At some point I actually end up falling asleep. At first I don't see anything in my dream but I hear a lot of things happening. There's explosions, gunshots, people screaming in agony or they're crying.

Then slowly I start seeing things, but not really clearly. I can see what looks like ditches with people lying in them. Most of them look alive but there are a few that look dead. As the images get clearer I notice that what I'm seeing and hearing is a battle…no is war.

The moment I realize what it is, I wake up. I sit up quickly, slightly dazed trying to figure out where I'm at. Then I remember I'm at the Village Inn with the Konoha ninjas.

"Are y-y-y-you alright," I hear Hinata ask. I look over to the girl and notice I'm hugging her. Immediately I let her go.

"Sorry about that," I reply. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's o–o-okay," she replies.

"Kahlan," Laura shouts. I turn to see her with a wide grin and jumping up and down. "Guess what, guess what."

"What," I ask with a slight chuckle.

"I won," she says then glomp me.

"Congratulations," I reply chuckling giving a hug back. "I knew you could win."

"Where is Killer Bee," I ask noticing the man is gone.

"Uh…he went somewhere," Laura replies with a shrug. "I think he'll come back."

"Okay," I reply patting her on the head.

"Let's play a new game," Naruto shouts.

"W-W-What kind o-o-of game N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asks.

"I don't know," Naruto replies rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well look at what kind of games they got brat," Jiraiya says.

"I was going to do that Pervy Sage." Naruto starts to look through the games that are in the cabinet.

"Did you have fun playing twister," I ask.

"Yep, yep, yep," Laura replies and I chuckle. "It was a lot of fun playing with the ninjas."

"That's good to know."

"Hey," Naruto shouts. "How do you play this game?" Naruto turns and holds out the game 'Just Dance 2.'

"I know how to play," Laura says getting up from the couch. "It's fun."

"I want to play this," Naruto replies grinning.

"I'll hook the stuff up," I say standing up. "Does anyone else want to play?"

"I do," Laura says.

"I'll p-p-play," Hinata replies.

"Awesome," Naruto shouts.

I chuckle as I walk over. Taking out the Wii they have, I hook it up to the large TV. I then go through the process of making sure the remotes work and all that other jazzy stuff.

"Okay," I say once I place the game in and it goes to the menu. "Here you go."

I hand a remote to Naruto, Laura and Hinata. I keep one remote for myself. I'm actually going to play the game for the first time. Hopefully, I don't do too badly.

"So what do we do," Naruto asks.

"We pick a song," Laura replies knowing how to play the game.

"What kind of song," Naruto asks.

"Any song," she replies with a smile.

"So what song should we do," I ask.

"How about you all get a chance to pick a song," Jiraiya says.

"Yeah," Laura says.

"But I don't know any of these songs," Naruto replies with a pout.

"I d-d-don't either N-Naruto-kun," Hinata says with a soft smile.

"Yay, I'm not alone in this," Naruto says, grinning.

"Just pick one that catches your attention," I tell the both of them.

"Who p-p-picks first," Hinata asks.

"I vote Laura," Naruto says.

"Let's do girlfriend," Laura says with a smile.

"Cool song," I say with a nod.

"What do we do," Naruto asks slightly panicking.

"You dance," Laura replies. "Do the moves that they tell you to do at the bottom of the screen."

"That's easy," Naruto says.

Laura selects the song. After a few moments four people show up on the screen. The music starts playing and I move my head to it. Naruto looks confused as he tries to follow what's going on. It takes Hinata a few minutes but she's able to catch on quickly of what to do. Laura is like a pro and I'm doing okay.

"Dang Naruto you suck at this," Jiraiya comments after about thirty seconds into the song.

"Shut up Pervy Sage this is hard," Naruto replies with a slight growl.

I can't help but laugh causing me to mess up on the next move. Laura chuckles and Hinata smiles; this causes Naruto to pout even more.

"Cheer up it's your fist time," I say.

"I'm gonna win this game, believe it," Naruto shouts and tries harder.

I start watching Naruto trying to dance harder causing me to miss the dance moves. Some people walk in, but I have no idea who they are. Soon there's laughter behind us, and I end up laughing all thanks to Naruto.

The song comes to an end. Laura is in first, Hinata second, I'm in third and Naruto is last. Naruto pouts at losing. I cover my mouth trying to hold back my laughter.

"I'll win the next one," Naruto says with determination.

"Then you can pick the next song," I reply.

"I will," Naruto says.

For about five minutes he scrolls through the songs like fifty times. Finally he picks the song 'Wake Me up before You Go-Go' by Wham. I nod my head at the song choice. Hey, I may sing rock music and listen to it more, but the song Naruto picked is really catchy it's hard not to like it.

"We're doing this one," Naruto says, a look of concentration on his face.

"Good luck," I say, looking to the screen hoping not to get distracted by Naruto.

"Good l-luck everyone," Hinata says.

The song starts by saying jitterbug. All of us do well dancing to that first part. Once the song really starts though I sort of get side tracked by Naruto doing the dance moves wildly, as if that will help him.

"Dang Naruto you're hopeless," says someone, probably one of the new people in the room.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto shouts. "I'm doing just fine."

"This song is catchy," Laura says smiling. "I like it."

I start laughing, falling to the ground because of Naruto. He's putting too much emphasis on each move that I just end up laughing. He lets his arms go out to fast, almost like he's swinging them, and he jumps in the air a few times. It's just so funny, and the people from behind seem to think the same thing seeing as I can hear them laughing. Naruto almost hits Laura but she was able to move out of the way.

In the end I'm the one who ends up losing the rest of the dances. It's not my fault that Naruto just ends up being funny. I'm sure some of the people behind us were thinking I was a little weird. I'm okay with that though. It's been a while since I've had this much fun. For the time being all my worries are gone and I guess that's what counts.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Here is the second update for the day. The results from the voting are this: Laura has two votes Pein, one vote Hidan and four votes Deidara. AshXChan had suggested Sasori and Kakuzu for Laura and if anyone agrees go ahead and say so. SaphiraEragon agrees that Laura should also be with Kakuzu. Just know that 1zara-uchiha1 and I will have to discuss this between each other so they may not be with each other. Now onwards to Kahlan, so far she has six votes Itachi no one else.**

**Anyways, remember ou can always vote in a review or through a PM. Also if you pick someone besides the three options that Laura and/or Khalan should be with, please explain why. We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	46. Chapter 46: The Drinking Game

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

_**Note: Party games with ninjas is good but add beer and it's a party.**_

~Laura's POV

By the end of that song, Naruto wins by just twenty points which makes me pout a little but I quickly replace it with a grin. It was super fun and I think it's the first time I have danced to that one. I look to Kahlan who is holding her side, laughing with a grin on her face and I see that a few of the other ninjas have joined us and most of them seem to be laughing.

I walk out of the game to introduce myself to the other ninjas and also introduce Kahlan to them.

"What game can we play now?" I ask Naruto while hopping over to him on one foot; I am having lots of fun that it's unreal. These ninjas are more fun than my brother and sister.

"I don't know but I'll check, believe it," Naruto says with a grin before running over to the cabinet where the games are. I grin and hope over to him where I see many games. I wave my hand around before pulling out a video game called 'Crazy Taxi' an old but awesome game.

"How about this one," I ask with a grin as Naruto looks away from the games and to the game I am holding in my hands.

"What is it?" he asks as his eyes sparkle and he slowly takes the game from me and looks it over.

"It's a fun game where you drive people round but there are no rules to how you get them there," I say with a grin and he grins at the 'no rules' bit as he quickly takes the game out of the Wii before putting the disk for the taxi game in.

"Two players~" I sing while adding my controller to the game as Naruto looks at the screen, confused.

"My money is on Laura," Tsunade says with a grin as Naruto snaps his head to her, a shocked look on his face as I go onto two players and wait for Naruto to look forwards.

"What the hell Grandma Tsunade?!" he yells in shock as Tsunade laughs with a grin as I sing Naruto's name which makes him look to the screen as I press start.

"Whoever makes the most money wins~" I say with a tune as Naruto nods his head. "You hold R1 to move, O is to drive forwards, X is to go backwards, break is L1 and you steer using this," I explain while showing him each button which he nods at, probably getting what each button does.

I nod and watch the screen as it counts backwards from three. Once it goes to one I speed off in front of Naruto and pick up the nearest person, quickly driving them to their location just as Naruto gets used to the control but he soon gets it and starts driving to someone who gets in his taxi. By the time Naruto has done one person I have done four and I have over five times as much money as he does.

I glance to the timer and see we only have five more minutes left. I nod to myself and start doing as many people as I can as Naruto starts doing the same

By the end of the match, Naruto only lost by a close thousand dollars.

I grin to myself and show him my fist to bump. He pouts a bit before grinning and fist bumping mine.

"Great game," I say to him as he grins widely while chuckling.

"You too, it was great, believe it," he says while chuckling as I jump to my feet and shake my legs a little, to get rid of the numb feeling in them which soon goes away after a couple of seconds.

"Killer Bee is back~ with lots of drinks it's so whack~" he raps in a way with a small grin on his face. He has like eleven bottles of drinks which I do not know what they are and a lot of glasses and cans of drinks. I think he may have ordered them from downstairs.

"Oh there are more in here," Kiba says with a grin before walking over to the kitchen part of the living room and pulling out all of the drinks and glasses he can get his hands on.

I watch Kiba and Bee walk over to the large coffee table in the middle of the room and settle them all down.

"I have a brilliant idea," Tsunade says suddenly while standing up from her spot beside Jiraiya before walking over to where the alcohol and non-alcoholic drinks are. I watch her open a bottle of sake up before putting some into a glass and showing it to everyone. I eye the glass curiously as she starts to talk, "here is the game or… contest if some want to call it," she says with a sly grin as it catches Kiba, Naruto and my attention. "the game is that you are asked a question by anyone or dared by anyone and if you cannot answer it, you take a swig of any drink that is laid out on this table, but I make the drinks and mix them," she says with her sly grin before turning to the table, "everyone look away, that's an order from this Hokage," she says as I quickly look away and see everyone, even Kahlan and Naruto looking away.

After a couple of minutes, I hear some glasses hitting the table.

"Okay you can all look now," she says as I look round and see about fifty made glasses of different colored drinks. I eye them with glee as I look round to everyone as some of them have an uncertain look on their faces.

"I call first~" I sing with a tune as Kahlan gives me an uncertain look. I grin back to her to show I want to which makes her give me an uncertain smile. I wanna play this ninja game~!

"Okay, Laura, I dare you to hug Jiraiya," Kiba says with a grin and I immediately see the danger in that, he's a pervert but I do not know that… well they think I don't at least.

"Okay~" I sing happily as Naruto and Tsunade glare at Kiba for 'some' reason. I hop over to Jiraiya who is grinning with a perverted look on his face.

"Laura how old are you?" he asks with a grin as I tilt my head a little, playing innocent with some innocent eyes.

"I am seventeen years old, why do you ask?" I ask with a confused tone as Jiraiya gives a small sigh at that, I am waaaay too young for him and I am sure I am not legal in their world either… well I am legal to have sex but only with someone under twenty-five I think… I have noo idea.

"It's nothing, just asking," he says with a smile as I grin to him and give him a quick hug before jumping back to my seat as Tsunade, Shizune and most of the ninjas give a sigh of relief, hey if he touched me anywhere I did not like I would slap him harder than I have ever slapped anyone in my life.

"Hinata~" I sing while looking to her, she jumps to her feet as I call her name and walks over to me from her seat on the table, no one is sitting down now, "who do you love?" I ask with an innocent tune as she blushes a heavy shade of red as she shutters.

"I-I-I-I… u-u-u-u-u-umm," she shutters softly as Tsunade picks up a clear drink before giving it to Hinata, she takes a small breath of relief to not answering it before downing the small glass in one, her cheeks redden a little more as she holds her head, a little dizzy but she is able to talk and walk.

"K-K-Kiba-kun," Hinata shutters a little as Kiba looks to her, a grin on his face as he pets Akamaru, "I-I dare y-y-you t-to h-hurt s-s-someone i-i-in the r-r-room," she shudders a bit as I give her a little strange look as does Kahlan, the drink probably made her say it.

Kiba gives a bewildered look before glancing round the room, everyone is giving a 'don't even try it' look or a 'die if you try' look which he sighs at before walking over to the table and downs a purple drink which makes him hiccup, I get the feeling all of those drinks have alcohol in them.

"Ohh that's great~" he says with a hiccup before grinning and looking to Naruto, "N-Naruto~ I dare you to undress yourself to your boxers for six rounds~" he says with a doggy grin as I start giggling at his dare.

Naruto gives some epic 'what the hell' look before giving a confident grin before taking his jacket off and then his shirt. I blush and look to the floor as I look to the sofa where his jacket, shirt and trousers are. I look to Hinata who blushes A LOT before fainting backwards but Kakashi quickly catches her and sighs.

"I'll take Hinata to her room," Kakashi says while quickly exiting the room to put Hinata to bed from her little Naruto strip tease… poor-poor Hinata-chan. I giggle at Naruto who seems proud of himself as Mei murmurs something softly which I didn't catch but Gaara and Bee give her a look… a slightly confused look.

"Oh I got one!" I say while raising my hand up, Naruto chuckles but nods to me to let me take it. "Gaara~ I dare you to drink two cups of the red drinks~" I sing as I look to Tsunade who laughs and nods, showing that I can dare that.

"Alright," Gaara says with an unsure look before walking to the table and picking up the first red drink. He gives it another unsure look before downing the first drink his makes him give a tiny hiccup. He rubs his mouth with the back of his hand before picking up the second drink and downing it without a second thought. He hiccups again but louder and covers his mouth. Gaara will have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

I giggle while watching as he turns to me, a smirk on his face.

"L-hiccup-Laura I dare you –hiccup- to drink a –hiccup- ORANGE drink," he says with a smirk which soon turns into a grin as many of the ninjas, including Kahlan, chuckle at as he holds his head a little, "I'll never drink again," he says while shaking his head as little before walking to a seat on the sofa before sitting down, watching me half-heartedly.

I laugh happily while picking up an orange drink which reminds me of Pein's hair. I give the drink a small sad look while thinking back to the Akatsuki; I got along pretty well with them as well.

I take a deep breath before drinking it in one, the burning taste of the alcoholic drink down my throat as I hiccup loudly while covering my mouth. Ohh my head feels funny now~

I topple over a little but regain my balance~ Ohh~ this will be a fun~ night~ but yeah~ my siblings, mother and father can hold their drinks~ so why can't I~?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Viola a third update, enjoy our lovely readers. We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	47. Chapter 47: Morning After

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

_**Note: Playing a ninja game can result in memory loss, a hangover and sickness.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I'm starting to think none of the drinks are safe. I really don't want to play, nor do I want Laura to play, but Laura wants to. So I'll play as well to make sure she stays safe.

"You okay Laura," I ask, slightly patting her back.

"I'm –hiccup- fine," she replies with a grin.

"Okay," I reply with a sigh.

"Kakashi," Laura shouts then giggles as the man who took Hinata to her room re-enters. Said man looks at Laura closing the door, so that makes him Kakashi. "I dare –hiccup- you to –hiccup- show everyone what's –hiccup- behind your mask," Laura says in a sing-song.

"That's a good one Laura-chan," Naruto shouts with a grin.

Laura beams happily as everyone in the room slightly leans forwards waiting to see what's behind Kakashi's mask. Obviously it's his face; I don't know why they are all curious.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi says closing his visible eye, and maybe smiling behind his mask. "I'll pass this one up." Kakashi then walks to the table, picks up one of the drinks and takes a seat looking away from people.

"No –hiccup- fair," Laura says with a pout.

"Hmm…Naruto you have thirty seconds to make Killer Bee laugh," Kakashi says in a tone sounding like he doesn't care.

"I will do it, believe it," Naruto says with a grin.

"Yo, you can be so whack but this jinchūriki won't crack, ya fool."

I lean on my palm as Naruto jumps over to stand in front of Killer Bee. Kakashi starts the timer. Naruto tries to tickle but that doesn't work, so Naruto then tries to do some crazy dance which caused me to chuckle a few time. With that not working he went around the room pretending to act like a girl shopping for clothing.

Killer Bee doesn't even crack a smile. A few of the people actually chuckle. I end up shaking my head laughing. Then the timer goes off and Naruto pouts unable to make Killer Bee laugh.

"At least you tried," I say to make him feel better.

"He looked like a fool," Kiba says then barks out laughing.

"Shut up," Naruto says to Kiba as he picks up one of cup. He swallows the drink in one gulp and sticks his tongue out in distaste. "That's nasty. Bee I dare you to take off your glasses!"

"Ohhhhh," Laura says with giggles.

"Ya fool, ya fool Killer Bee accepts so don't get your head in wrap," said man says.

He pulls out a notebook and writes in it for a moment then places it back. With a grin he takes his sunglasses off for about two seconds then places them back on.

"Yo, Kakashi the Copy Cat ninja take your moves against Gaara the Panda Man. Take a chance playing twister it'll be like a trance," Killer Bee says then mumbles something under his breath as he writes in his notebook again. That was just…not that great.

Kakashi sighs as Gaara sits up from the couch. Kakashi easily walks over to where Jiraiya is happily setting twister out again while Gaara stumbles over holding his head. They both take a side and listen to what Jiraiya says after each spin.

The game of twister doesn't last long and Kakashi is the winner. Gaara stays lying on the floor for a moment or two then slowly get up as Kakashi goes back to his seat. Gaara once again stumbles back to the couch.

"Kahlan," Kiba shouts with a grin. "What secret have you never told anyone?"

Immediately my body goes tense. I erase all emotion off my face. It may be a defense mechanism, but my walls are going up. There are secrets that even Laura doesn't know about me. Not because I don't trust her, but because I am ashamed and don't want to be judge.

"None of your business," I reply in a cold tone.

"Jeez no need to be so cold," Kiba says.

"You hardly know me, therefore you shouldn't have asked a personal question," I reply grabbing a random drink.

"What better way to get to know you then by asking a personal question," he retorts.

"It can be used against me," I reply then quickly swallow the drink. My face scrunches up in disgust as the burning liquid travels down my throat. I cough a few times then place the empty cup down.

"Just drop –hiccup- it please," Laura asks with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Kiba replies crossing his arms.

"Hmm…Shizune I dare you to…allow Naruto to do your make-up crazy and…keep it on for three rounds," I say with a shrug. I'm not good with dares and asking questions.

"Okay," Shizune says with an uncertain smile.

"Does anyone in the room have make-up," Jiraiya asks.

"I'll go see if Sakura has any," Kiba says with a grin, then rushes out of the room.

"This will be fun," Naruto says with a grin.

"I'll take –hiccup- a picture," Laura says taking out her phone from somewhere.

"So," Jiraiya says. "What should we do as we wait for Kiba's return?"

"I dare everyone to drink as many drinks as the can until he gets back," Tsunade says.

"Okay," Laura says with a giggle and reaches for a cup.

"I'm going to bed," Gaara says slowly getting up and then makes his exit

One by one everyone starts grabbing cups and drinking the alcohol. Shrugging and knowing after this I will never drink alcohol again; I grab a cup as well and drink along with everyone else. It soon becomes a competition of who can drink the most.

Tsunade starts grabbing glasses in both hands, chugging them down within seconds then grabs more. Jiraiya was more laid back and had a few less than Tsunade. Naruto seems to be having no problem drinking a lot of the alcohol; in fact he has more than Tsunade and yet he still seems sober. Laura is turning into a giggling mess and has only had about four cups total. Shizune looks a bit flushed. Kakashi…I haven't seen him drink any. Killer Bee keeps spewing out crazy rap lines that make no sense.

As for me, I've let my completive side come out and I'm now on my fifteenth cup. I'm slurring my words and giggling like crazy. The room is spinning and things are starting to blur together. Though I feel so warm and like I can take the world on.

"I'm back," Kiba says after however much time it has been holding up a bag.

"Damn Naruto won," Tsunade says then hiccups.

"Aweshum," I say then giggle.

"Kahlan is –hiccup, hiccup- drunk," Laura says then bursts out laughing.

"What took you so long," Naruto asks.

"I had to go out and buy it," Kiba replies. "I got some weird looks too."

"Recoooooooord," I say to Laura while shaking her. "Pleshhhhhhhh."

"O–hiccup-kay," she replies pulling out her phone.

Naruto then starts doing stuff that I don't pay attention to as I grab another drink. I'm feeling too good and giddy to care what Naruto is doing. In fact I think there should be some music playing this is a party.

Getting up from my seat, I stumble over to the radio. I slam my hands on it a few times until it finally turns on. Grinning with pride I turn to everyone.

"Parrrrrrrrrrrrrrtyyyyyyyyyyy yy," I yell then fall to the floor. I look at the floor and my spilt drink. "Meanie floor took my drink," I say with a pout.

"I think you had a little too much to drink," I hear Kakashi say.

"Nooooooooo," I yell glaring at him. "You had too much to drink."

I stumble back up to my feet and start dancing feeling like I'm on cloud nine. It's like I'm experience everything outside my own body. I drink a few more drinks, losing count of how many; there are dares I do and questions I answer that I don't remember for more than five seconds. In fact it all becomes a blur.

I wake up the next morning, with bright light shining right in my face. Groaning, I turn away, burying my face into a pillow. It feels like my body is on fire and someone is taking a jackhammer to my head.

"Good morning," I hear Sakura (at least I think it is) say and I wince as it feels like bells are added to the jackhammer.

"Hush," I mumble into the pillow.

"Sorry," I hear her whisper. "I was informed by Tsunade that I should help look after everyone that was at last night's party."

"What party," I ask, not remembering any party. In fact, I don't remember anything from last night. "Never mind just let me go back to sleep."

"There's breakfast outside the door waiting for you," she replies.

"No," I moan as my stomach twists at the thought of eating anything.

"It would be good if you ate something."

"I don't care."

"Just a bite," she pleads.

Getting piss, I sit up in bed only to hold my head as everything starts spinning. Once it stops I grab the nearest pillow and throw it at her. She easily dodges while catching it.

"I want to sleep" I hiss. "Leave me alone."

"I'm a medical ninja," she starts to say but I cut her off by grabbing a lamp and throwing it. She quickly catches it but ducks from the alarm clock I throw at her. The clock hit the wall and I wince from the loud noise it created, but nothing else. I am determined for her to leave me alone.

"I don't care who you are," I say laying back down and pulling the covers over me. "Just go away."

"Fine," she says. "But you will eat the next time you wake up. In the meantime drink this."

"Whatever," I mumble closing my eyes.

However, even being under the covers, I can still feel the light trying to blind me. With a groan, I push the covers off and sit up. That's when I notice I'm in a room; the one I believe I'm sharing with Sakura and…Hinata. My eyes slightly narrow wondering when and how I got to bed, and how was I able to sleep without something to hold and cuddle.

Shrugging, I climb out of the bed slowly. Carefully I make my way over to the window and close the curtains; stupid annoying sun and its bright light.

Happy, that the light is now covered as best as it can be, I make my way back to the bed. Lying down, I pull the covers over me and try to go back to sleep but it is of no use. I have nothing to hold and cuddle, plus now I'm wondering what the hell happen last night.

Wondering what happen last night doesn't last for long though because I'm quickly launching myself off the bed. The aroma of coffee hits my nose and my stomach twist even worse than the mention of food. I rush to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat and start puking my guts out.

Argh, whatever has happen last night it caused me not to feel good, and it didn't help with the damn coffee. Oh gosh, the coffee needs to go before the smell takes over the room. Covering my mouth and nose, I walk back out to the beds. On the table is a Styrofoam cup of steaming coffee.

Picking up the coffee, I walk over to the door. Holding my breath, I yank the door open and walk out with a glare. I'm piss to have been awake; to feel like I'm sick, that I can't remember last night and that I was served coffee.

"Don't ever serve me coffee again," I shout and throw the cup into the opposite wall not caring about anything at the moment.

My head starts pounding even worse and another wave of nausea take over causing me to collapse to my knees. With no time to make it to the bathroom I end up puking on the floor. I just know I'm starting to get sick and I hate it. How and why? Because when I'm sick I turn into a crying mess and become clingy; which makes me feel vulnerable and weak. Now, I'm leaning against the doorway whimpering close to tears as someone walks out of one of the rooms. Yeah I'm sick, with a hangover. Curse last night.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	48. Chapter 48: Trouble

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

_**Note: Never send evil people pictures when drunk.**_

~Laura's POV

I wake up the next morning… with the biggest headache I have EVER had in my whole life… its hurts so badly!

I slowly and I mean SLOWLY sit up and quickly hold my heavy head. This hurts a lot. I slowly lean over my head, trying to make the least amount of noise possible, and pull out a little box which the British flag on it, the Union Jack, showing it's from my parents. One more thing… my head reeeaaaaaaalllllyy hurrrrtsss.

I slowly push down on the lock as it goes into the box and twist it to the left before twisting it to the right. It clicks loudly which makes me cringe at the noise. MY HEAD HURTS YOU EVIL BOX! I slowly open the box and see little bits from England in it, there is some super nice while dip dabs are SUPER sour. It makes my tongue numb.

I search in my little box till I find a little plastic container which contains the best paracetamol that I know of from England. They are little pink and white tablets that you shallow whole or you put into water, I prefer to swallow my pills then putting them in water.

I take two out and swallow them whole, holding back a gag from the horrid sour taste of them.

"Laura, are you awake?" I hear a voice whisper as my headache slowly starts to leave, I look to the door and see Sakura standing at the door with a tray of food and some horrible smelling drink, and it smells like coffee.

I shake my head at her while holding my nose with disgust, it smells horrible!

"If that is coffee takeee ittttt awaaaaay!" I hum while glaring at the cup as she gives me a small confused look. "I hate the smell and taste of it," I say while backing away against the headboard and look to my left, it seems both Tsunade and Shizune are up and… awake already.

Sakura suppresses a smile while exiting the room but room returns with another cup that does not smell of coffee.

I eye the cup warily as she walks over to me and hands me the tray, putting it on my lap. I look at the contents of the cup before picking it up and taking a small sip of it. It's warm milk with some sugar so it's sweet warm milk.

"I was informed by Tsunade that I should help look after everyone that was at last night's party," she says with a smile as I take another sip of the milk, it's so warm and it's starting to make my tummy feel better already.

I give her a small nod while taking another small sip, I shouldn't raise my voice above a whisper today, and my throat seems a little sore for some strange reason.

I nod my head in thanks with a small smile on my face. "I'll go check on Kahlan," Sakura says before rushing out of the door, Sakura seems quite worried for some reasons… wonder why.

I pick my phone up from the desk beside my bed and starts scrolling through the pictures that I took last night.

There are some pictures of Naruto trying to make Bee laugh as he is keeping a very straight face, a drunk Gaara and Kakashi playing Twister, Tsunade downing a lot of drinks along with Naruto and Jiraiya. I smile a little and giggle softly at the random thought in my head. They kinder look like family in this picture. There is another picture of Naruto only wearing his boxers… why did I take a picture of that? There is also a picture Naruto applying A LOT of make-up to Shizune while Kiba is laughing his head off in the background and there is more and more picture. I think another forty pictures.

I look at the videos and see a long video of Naruto putting that make-up on Shizune, there a video of Killer Bee making crazy made-up raps which… do not rhyme. There is also a video of Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade singing 'Baby by Justin Bieber' as well which I won't delete; it will make brilliant black mail in the future.

I smile a little to the pictures while taking another sip of the warm milk. I look through my messages and saw I sent many, many and MANY pictures and the mad rap of Bee to my other phone which I have in case I lose this one… wasn't my other phone at the apartment?

Uh oh… if Kahlan took my phone with her with the Akatsuki to their 'new base' and since the phone is on loud volume with the song 'My Hump by Black Eyed Peas' playing… then there is a huge chance that the Akatsuki may have found a way to get it to work and they may have seen all of the stuff I sent… damn it…

Damn Kakuzu would hate that song since it mentions the guy spending all of his money on one girl… yeah he would hate song…

And since the song is kinder Pervy… the Akatsuki would definitely find it.

I slowly jump out of my bed and quickly drink the rest of the now slightly warm milk before putting the cup onto the desk near the bed and walk out of the room, it seems someone dressed me into this super big shirt… I think it's Tsunade's… and I think that someone may have been Sakura… well I hope it was her at least.

"Kahlan!" I yell down the hallway as many groans are heard throughout the base… oh right… many people have hangovers right now.

"Whaaaaaat," I hear her whine as I skip down the hallway in the shirt and down the other hallway to see Shizune and Sakura holding Kahlan up, Kahlan's cheeks are bright red and I think she may have caught a cold and may have a fever by the look of it.

"Kahlan are you okay?" I whisper softly as she gives me a blank 'I cannot be bothered right now I am ill' look as Sakura and Shizune walk into the living room where Gaara and Naruto are, Gaara has a huge blanket wrapped round him and over his red head while Naruto is playing 'Just Dance 2' probably practicing for the next dance off.

I look to Kahlan as she is settled down onto the other sofa and she leans her head on the sofa arm.

"No… I have a hangover," she says with a soft cough as Shizune comes out of nowhere with some white pills that look handmade. Kahlan groans softly as she stares at the white pills in front of her.

"Swallow these," Shizune whispers with a small smile as Kahlan slowly takes them while glaring at them. I give Kahlan a reassuring smile while I squeeze her hand, showing those pills are NOT going to kill her.

Kahlan sighs deeply while taking the pills from Shizune as Shizune does some magic trick where a glass of water appears out of nowhere… how'd she do that?!

Kahlan quickly swallows the pills before taking a sip of the water that Shizune hands to her… oh right… the text thingy.

"Kaaaaahlaaaan we got a probleeeem," I whisper to Kahlan as Shizune leaves the room, probably to check up on Tsunade who is the worst drunk I know.

Kahlan slowly turns her head to me, still kinder dizzy and she is pretty pale… maybe I shouldn't tell her untill she's better… yeah I won't, she doesn't seem at all well.

"You don't look well," I say while covering up what I was going to say. Kahlan groans a little while leaning her head back into the sofa, a frown on her face as I send her a small smile, Kahlan… please get better soon… knowing the Akatsuki they won't waste time starting this war while the Konoha ninjas aren't all together.

"Laura-chan let's do something!" Naruto yells loudly as both Gaara and Kahlan wince before shooting the blonde a dark scary glare. "Sorry!" he yells again which makes another since then another glare… oops.

"Yeah, let's play 'Just Dance 2'~ it's a rematch~" I sing while jumping to my feet, after giving Kahlan a quick hug that is. Naruto throws me a grin while running over to his Wii remote that he put down before running his controller over the song, searching for a great song.

I grin happily while grabbing a controller before connecting mine to the Wii, ready to play.

I glance back to the door as Mei walks into the room, yawning loudly while rubbing her eyes sweetly, it doesn't look like she was affected by the party last night.

"Let's dance to 'Viva Las Vegas'~" I sing while pressing the song and change the name to 'Sunny' as Naruto changes his to 'Ramen' before I start the song. The whole Akatsuki thingy is stilling bugging me in the back of the head but… it will go later… hopefully at least.

As we start dancing to the amazing song I can hear my phone vibrating on the coffee table, showing that someone is trying to call me, this cannot end well.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	49. Chapter 49: Consequence

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

_**Note: Every action has consequences, Newton even said so.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Hinata is kindly watching over me…okay I kind of also begged her not to leave me alone. Hey I mention I get clingy when sick. I don't like being alone. Also, I know I don't trust people but, Hinata is very kind and probably the only one I trust here besides Naruto. If these were different circumstances I would be friends with them and do the best I could to protect them like I do with Laura.

"I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold," I whine as my teeth chatter together and I pull the blankets closer to me.

"You d-d-d-on't feel cold," Hinata says as she places her hand on my forehead. "Do you w-w-want me to g-g-get you something warm t-t-to drink?"

"Hot ch-ch-chocol-late p-p-please," I reply.

"I'll b-be right back," Hinata says as she gets up from her seat.

I curl up on myself into the fetus position to try and stay warm as Hinata leaves. My eyes feel heavy like they want me to go to sleep, but my body says no not until I have something to cuddle. I pout being tired, most likely from the medicine and for also being so cold. That's the thing about being sick; I get really cold while my temperature goes up.

"C-C-Come in," I croak out after hearing someone knock on the door.

Entering the room is one of the other female ninjas. She has the long auburn hair reaching her ankles, wearing something like a blue dress and has green eyes…well eye since part of her bang is covering her right eye. She gives a small smile and I just nod in reply.

"We never properly introduced ourselves," the woman says. "Mei Terumī. I'm the fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure."

"K-K-Kahlan Ward," I reply.

"Oh you poor thing," she says walking over. She places her hand on my forehead and slightly frowns. "You should sleep you're running a fever."

"I'll b-b-b-be fine."

"You really need to get some rest," Mei says. "I'll help take care of you with whoever is watching over you. Tsunade is leaving with a few ninjas to see if there is anyone else they can find. I'm in charge while she is gone."

"Ok-k-kay," I reply with a small nod.

"I'm b-back," Hinata says walking into the room. "Mizukage-san," she says with a quick bow.

"Mei is just fine," Mei says with a smile.

"Oh…okay Mei-san," Hinata replies walking over. In her hands is a cup with hot chocolate.

"Th-Thanks Hinata," I say as I try to sit up with shaky arms.

"You're w-welcome," she replies.

"Here," Mei says helping me to sit up. She then wraps the covers around my shaking body but leaves some room for me to move my hands to hold the cup.

"Th-Thank you," I say taking the cup from Hinata.

I slowly bring it up and blow on it a few times before taking a small sip. The warm delicious chocolate drink slides drown my sore throat and slowly start helping to warm me up. I give another smile of thanks as I take a few sips more.

"Do y-y-you need anything e-else," Hinata asks. I go to say no, but suddenly think better of it.

"I r-r-remember seeing a d-d-dog," I reply. "May I-I-I have the d-d-dog for a while j-just to h-help me sleep."

"I'm happy you'll be getting some rest," Mei says with a smile and gives a hug, which surprises me.

"I'll ask K-Kiba," Hinata replies and once again leaves.

"In no time you'll be feeling better again," Mei continues talking, still hugging me.

I refuse to hug back for two reasons. Reason number one, the hot chocolate is in my hands. Reason number two, I don't hug a lot of people. I'm mostly not hugging back because of reason number one though.

"Then when you're better, we'll get all the girls together and have a girl's night," she continues speaking.

"S-S-Sure," I reply not really knowing what else to say.

"Good," Mei says finally letting go.

I nod and go back to drinking the hot chocolate. After a couple of minutes I set it down not wanting anymore. As I lay down pulling the covers closer Hinata walks in with Kiba and the huge white dog.

"Hey," Kiba says with a grin. "You wanted Akamaru?"

"Is th-that the dogs n-name," I ask.

"Ruff, ruff," the dog barks.

I smile as the dog walks over. Holding out my hand the dog, Akamaru sniffs my hands and starts licking. I slightly chuckle and start petting him behind the ears.

"Is it o-o-okay if I s-sleep with Akamaru," I ask Kiba.

"Sure," Kiba replies with a grin. "I don't think Akamaru would mind; right boy?"

"Ruff, ruff."

"Th-Thank you," I reply scooting over on the couch to allow room for the huge dog.

"Ruff," Akamaru barks as he jumps on.

With a smile I wrap on arm around him while I pet him with my other hand. Akamaru holds out his tongue and wags his tail. I smile snuggling close to the warm dog.

"Okay you two, she needs to sleep so leave her for now," Mei says ushering the other two out of the room.

"Take c-care Kahlan-san," Hinata says.

"You too," I reply without chattering my teeth.

"Take care of Akamaru," Kiba says.

I nod in reply allowing my heavy eyes to close. The three of them leave the room. It doesn't bother me that Akamaru licks my face. I just smile and allow myself to fall asleep to rest. Hopefully soon I'll be over this sickness. It might take a day or two.

I wake up to the sound of Akamaru whining. My eyes feel heavy and take forever to open. Slowly, I let Akamaru go and sit up rubbing my eyes. Akamaru jumps off the couch and walks over to the door. He whines louder slightly scratching the door.

"Okay," I mumble.

Grabbing the blankets, I wrap them around me as I get off the couch. I slowly make my way to the door and open it. Akamaru quickly takes off down the hallway where I hear yelling. Leaning against the wall for support, I follow where Akamaru disappears into one of the rooms.

I stop a few times, feeling like the whole place is spinning, but I only rest for just a few seconds then continue onward. I enter the room to see all of the ninjas and a new ninja who looks like a very short old man. Laura looks worried and all the other ninjas look tense as Tsunade is talking to someone on the other side of Laura's phone sounding very angry while it's on speaker. I lean against the door way trying to understand what is going on.

"We will take on you Akatsuki," Tsunade says, her hands balled up into fist. "We have people on our side."

"You will lose," Leader says and I freeze. I'm not caught am I?

"I'll take all of you on by myself and defeat you," Naruto shouts, his iris changing to slits as his eyes become red.

"I'll fucking sacrifice all of you to fucking Jashin-sama," Hidan yells.

"Hidan shut up," Leader says. "We'll be coming to get the girls back."

The phone goes dead. Tsunade glares down at the phone then throws it across the room into the wall causing the wall to get cracks and the phone to no doubt break.

"Never let Laura and Kahlan out of your sights," Tsunade barks out in a command.

I stand up straight holding onto the doorway for a moment. Taking a deep breath, I push myself into the room and go over to Laura. What I'm about to do is not betraying the Akatsuki.

"Please don't let them take Laura," I beg as I use my will power to stay standing upright.

"We won't let anything happen to the two of you," Jiraiya states.

"I'll protect both of you with my life," Naruto says, determination swimming in his eyes.

Shaking my head I say, "I don't care about me. Just keep Laura protected."

"There's no need to worry," Mei says with a smile. "Both of you are safe with us."

"I think it's best if we find a new place to stay," Kakashi speak up.

Tsunade sighs, "That would be a good thing to do, but where can we go? No one should leave the hotel just in case the Akatsuki do show up. They can't get their hand on these two girls."

"Laura," I whisper.

"Yes," she asks looking a bit scared.

"What happen," I ask.

"The Akatsuki had figured out how to use my other phone that I sent picture to from last night. They called and an argument broke out."

"Thanks for the info," I reply. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you stay safe."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," she says with a pout.

I give a small smile as I pat her on the shoulder. Think; how I can help Laura and these people without having to betray the Akatsuki. What do I do? What can I do? Think Kahlan, think. What can be done that can help without betraying?

"Kahlan are you okay you look really pale," Laura asks.

"Change our appearance," I say out loud.

"What," Laura and Tsunade asks.

"The Akatsuki knows what we look like and how we dress," I say blinking my eyes. I'm really not feeling well and I need to sit down but I have to get this out. "Laura and I can change our appearance. We'll dress up differently, change our hair. I'm willing to go back to my natural hair color and stuff if it is able to help."

I can just tell Leader that it was a way to make them think I was on their side. I'm sure he'll understand. At least I hope he does. Though personally I don't want Laura and I to go back, but I'm willing to do what it takes to make sure Laura stays safe so I won't inform them about the new look so she won't have to go back.

"Wait, what," Naruto shouts looking confused. "That's not your natural hair color?"

"No," I reply swaying a little bit.

"Kahlan you're not looking so good," Laura says then catches me as I start falling.

"I'll be fine," I reply as Tsunade walks over. She places her hands on my forehead for a second then takes it away.

"We'll discuss more about this later," she says. "Go back to bed and take this. It'll make you sleep for a couple of hours and when you wake up you'll be feeling better again."

Tsunade pulls out a white pill and places it in my hands. I only nod my head and place the pill in swallowing without water. I make a face as Hinata and Laura help me back to the other room.

"Thanks," I mumble already going to sleep before reaching the room.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	50. Chapter 50: Kitchen Disaster

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

_**Note: Never leave me alone in the kitchen.**_

~Laura's POV

I lean my head on my palm while kneeling down beside Kahlan's bed, my elbow on the bed as I think this situation through very carefully. The Akatsuki say they are coming to get us, Tsunade and Naruto are determined to keep us with them no matter what, and there will mostly be a bloody battle here… well duck me… we are doomed… utterly… doomed!

I let my head drop onto the bed and groan softly, we're god damn doomed I tell you!

I lean my head back up and lean on my chin while looking to Kahlan, she seems quite happy in her sleep, like this isn't even happening.

I smile softly before moving my hair of out my eyes and behind my fringe and think, if I have to change my hair I am dying it blue black… you know Sasuke's color, it's a super cool color.

I look to my hair which is JUST touching my shoulders and think its over softly. Maybe I can click my fringe back too and wear my hair is small downwards facing pigtails.

I nod softly to myself and stand up, heading out of the room just as Hinata walks in.

"See ya later Hinata~" I sing to her as she blushes a little before nodding and walking over to Kahlan's side. Tsunade must have really meant always keep an eye on us. I look round the hallway for a second and watch as Sakura walks out of the living room door, sighing softly as I wave to her, gaining her attention.

"Hey Sakura," I say while holding back a small gag, I am grateful for what she has done for us but I still don't like her, one she lied to Naruto, two she stole Naruto away from Hinata just being in the anime and three… she has pink hair!

"Hey Laura," she says with a smile while turning herself to face me, "Do you need something?" she asks with her smile while looking to me. I nod my head with a smile as I think of Sasuke's hair color… its navy I think?

"I was wondering if you could pick me up some hair dye." I ask with slight puppy eyes as she blinks at my question, probably wondering why I was dye. "I was thinking a bluish black or maybe a really dark blue you know… like… umm…" I ask with a fake thinking tone, I have no doubt that she knows what color I am thinking of.

Sakura's eyes shine for a second before smiling a tiny bit, knowing what color I am thinking of.

"But… isn't that a boy's color?" she asks while sweat dropping a little on her cheek; she KNOWS the color I am talking about! I tilt my head a tiny bit in question as she says that, her eyes almost pleading me not to choice that color.

"Well I like it," I say with a smile and a slight grin, "plus I can't choice a bright color because my hair is dark and won't work and dark blue or bluish black is a great color for my hair," I say with my grin as she sighs, its true I have tried to dye my hair white before… it didn't work it looked more like a light brown.

"I see, I'll tell Tsunade I'll be going to pick that up," she says with a small smile before walking down the hallway to the end before entering a room which has a dark red door. I have no doubt that she'll use a transformation Jutsu to get out of the building unseen by the Akatsuki.

I smile softly before walking into the living room to see Kiba and Naruto, shirtless, training it seems. I tilt my head to them as I watch them sparing with each other, Akamaru barking from the sidelines for Kiba as Naruto yells angrily before flipping Kiba over and making him land just in front of Gaara who kicks Kiba, a reaction probably as Kiba falls to the ground as Akamaru runs over, whining loudly.

"Ouchie," I say while watching Kiba sit up, holding his side that was kicked hard by Gaara who is watching Kiba, wondering where he came out of seeing as he was talking to Kakashi. Kakashi is just watching with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry," Gaara says before shaking his head at Kiba who grins a doggy grin before standing up and petting Akamaru. Kiba shrugs his shoulders to Gaara before turning to Naruto who gets back into a fighting pose. This should be fun to watch.

"I'll be right back!" I hear Sakura yell in the hallway which makes its way into the living room. I shrug my shoulders with a grin before sitting down on the sofa beside Killer Bee who seems to be reading through his raps.

"Yo Bee," I say with a grin while waving a small wave as he looks away from his book and looks down to me, a smile on his face.

"Yo, you don't seem to grow, you know," he says as I give him a blank look at that. I AM GROWING. I was five foot only two years ago. I think I'm about five foot two now.

I childishly stick my tongue out at him, which causes him to laugh and I turn to Kiba and Naruto, they look like they are finishing their spar.

"Hey Laura," Naruto greets, all sweaty and tired, I just stare at him before waving with a smile, he seems pretty happy with that grin on his face; he seems to have completely forgotten about the whole 'Akatsuki' thing.

"Yo Naru-kun," I say with a cheeky grin as he laughs and grins back.

"The fox is finally out of the box, that's whack, Yo," Bee says while shaking his head which confuses both Naruto and I as we tilt our heads to him.

Killer Bee only shakes his head at us both before showing Naruto a fist, Naruto grins before fist bumping Bee who turns to me with his fist as I giggle and fist bump him back. I LOVE doing that.

"I'm going to make something to eat," I say randomly while jumping out of my seat and head over to the door which is connected to the living room, it's a kitchen for the people who come to the hotel but prefer homemade food to hotel food.

I grin softly, finally getting to cook without Kahlan telling me to do stuff and skip over to the fridge, grabbing some bread to make some lovely toast. I look round the kitchen till my eyes lie upon the toaster in the corner of the room and skip over to it; my toast is soon to come.

I grin happily while plugging the toaster into the socket and look over the options on the toaster; I'll put it on the highest setting for some quick toast. I turn the knob on the side of the toaster to the highest bit and put my bread into the toaster, I push down the side part of it, seeing as it's a toaster that pops out the bread unlike some other ones.

I giggle softly to myself while sitting up onto the corner, opposite the toaster and watch the toaster as it starts to cook my bread.

I lean my elbow on my knee and my chin on my palm. I don't know why but in a way I hope the Akatsuki do come, if they do and they make a deal to have one of us, I'll give myself over to them before Kahlan can or try to. I don't want her getting hurt anymore; just remembering those cuts on her body makes me feel guilty and horrible inside… I feel like a terrible person.

Pein hasn't hurt me and he hasn't tried to yet either… well apart from the whole 'feeding kitten' thingy but he only bruised my whist, it didn't hurt really seeing as I have pretty thick skin.

I sigh softly before looking to my arms, not a single scar on my skin, no where on my body has a scar seeing as I heal really well, it kinder runs in my family.

I'm torn away from my thoughts as I smell something… smoke… it smells like smoke.

I look up from the floor… and see the toaster is on fire… DAMN MY BREAD!

"FIRE!" I yell while falling off of the counter, away from the burning toaster that is but none the less… my back hurts now.

I feel and hear a mad rush of feet running towards the kitchen and I look to the door as Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto and Killer Bee rush into the room. Their eyes fall upon the toaster and Gaara quickly jumps into action but using the sand in that huge gourd of his and tries to put out the fire… that doesn't work… whoa… Gaara's sand sucks against fire.

"Laura turn on the sink!" Kakashi yells as I jump to my feet and turn the sink on which was right behind me. Kakashi starts making some super-fast hand signs before yelling, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" he yells as I look to the water in the sink as it starts to take the form of a miniature dragon. I watch with awe as it shoots out of the sink and attacks the toaster just as something pops into my head.

"Wait Kakashi! The toaster has electric running through it!" I yell and watch as I cover my eyes slightly but enough to see as the toaster… well… blows up like Deidara's art and can't help but yell "Katsu!" I yell randomly as Naruto pushes me to the ground, covering me with himself as I look above him, bits of toaster flying everywhere and smoke filling the room.

"Phew… that was close," I hear Naruto say before sitting up, rubbing his head before taking out some rubble out of it. I giggle watching as he yells before shaking his head wildly, trying to get rid of all of the rubble of the toaster.

I sit up and watch as the door slams open, Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Ōnoki, Anko and Sai. I chuckle slightly as Tsunade looks at the broken toaster before looking round the room.

"What happened in here?!" she yells while glancing round at everyone, it seems she is still pissed at the whole 'Akatsuki' thingy. I chuckle awkwardly while standing up, gaining the attention of her and everyone else.

"Well you see… I was making toast and well… the thoughts of what will happen next kinder pulled me to another world," I say while chuckling slightly as Naruto and Kiba both give me very confused looks, "I kinder got scared for a second and forgot about the toaster," I say while biting my bottom lip before looking to the floor, my hands shake slightly as I hold back the urge to fake cry, I won't cry, I will look weak if I do. "I'm really, really reeaaally sorry," I hang on the word sorry as I stare at the ground, my eyes tearing up a little but I quickly rub my eyes, I should take a job in acting… maybe I will one day.

"Well… there is nothing you can do about it now young one," I hear Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage says with a small frown on his face, he is tinier then me! I pout a tiny bit while looking at him, "you yelled 'Katsu' while the toaster exploded… Why," he asks while slightly raising his voice at 'why' and is now giving me a stern look.

I give an 'oh' look before scratching my cheek a little, oh yeah I yelled that, "Well, Deidara always yells it while blowing stuff up and I wanted to try it out," I say while laughing a tiny bit as Ōnoki narrows his eyes at me a little which results in me hiding behind Naruto, you asked!

"Yes, Tsunade mentioned that you know the Akatsuki personally," he says while keeping his stern gaze as I slowly step out from behind Naruto who is watching with a slightly serious slightly confused look on his face.

"I'm back!" Sakura calls into the hotel floor as Kiba and Naruto rush out of the room, probably to greet her. I give a small sheepish smile to Ōnoki as he sighs slightly and Tsunade and Shizune leave the room.

"Well… I'll try to fix the toaster in a few minutes," Kakashi says awkwardly as you can cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. I nod to Kakashi and watch Mei give me a small smile before patting my head softly, a gentle smile on her lips.

"It's okay, we're not angry," she says as I close my eyes as she leans forwards and I think pecks my forehead softly, "Your too small and cute to get mad at," she hums softly before I am once again being suffocated into her chest… can't… breathe… again.

"Mei, the child can't breathe!" I hear Ōnoki yell as Mei pulls away from hugging me to face him, a small pout on her face.

"I would never hurt her," she says with a small glare as Ōnoki gives a glare back… thank god Mei doesn't like fights.

I slowly and carefully creep out of the room and head for the hallway, Sakura must have my hair dye and she can put it in for me, once she reads the instructions that is… oh wait they have hair dye in the Naruto world… but still she is reading those instructions.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**In case you need an update or a reminder about the pairings here it is.**

**1zara-uchiha1 and I have decided to leave the pairings up to you readers. Laura and Kahlan both have three choices but if you don't like the candidates we have picked you can chose someone else and give a reason why. 1zara-uchiha1 and I will discuss it with one another and decide if we agree with your reason or not.**

**For Laura here are the three candidates to choose from:**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**Deidara**

**For Kahlan the three candidates to choose from are:**

**Pein**

**Sasori**

**Itachi**

**Now here are the results so far. Laura still has two votes for Pein. She has one vote for Hidan and five votes for Deidara. The suggestion AshXChan made about either Sasori or Kakuzu is still under consideration and only one other person thinks that Kakuzu would fit. As for Kahlan she has seven votes for Itachi and no one else.**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	51. Chapter 51: New Looks

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

_**Note: Change in appearance doesn't help without change of personality.**_

~Kahlan's POV

My eyes flutter open from my dreamless slumber. In the dark room I look at the ceiling; the boring white ceiling. How can anyone stand that color? It gets dirty quickly.

With a yawn I stretch out under the cover as I hear the little pops from my joint. Satisfied, I sit up removing the covers feeling a bit overheated. Looking over the clock I notice it is seven in the evening. Whoa, I've been sleeping for a while, but at least I feel better.

"You're a-awake," I hear Hinata say.

Turning to where I see her sitting on the other side of the bed I smile. "Yeah," I reply. "I'm feeling much better now."

"That's good," she replies with a smile.

"Where is everyone," I ask as I reach over and turn on the lamp light.

"They're t-training or dis-discussing plans. I th-think some of them are e-eating."

"Where is Laura?"

"She's w-with Sakura-san changing her appearance."

"Oh," I reply remembering

I suggested that to Tsunade. Picking up a few strands of my hair, I look at the faded dye color. Usually around this time I would re-dye my but not this time. I'm going back to my platinum blonde hair.

"I should start working on that as well," I say letting the hair fall back on my shoulder. It's been a while since I cut it, but that's fine.

"I'll eat first," I say as my stomach lets out a loud growl.

"The t-toaster doesn't work anymore," Hinata informs me.

"Okay, that's fine I don't want any toast."

Getting out of the bed I stretch again. Man, I sure have been lying down for a long time. It feels good to be out of bed and actually getting to move around. I'm going to have to thank Tsunade for that medicine. It makes me feel a hundred percent better.

With Hinata I go and find the kitchen. Finding it my nose wrinkles at the smell of smoke. Near the stove is a toaster that looks like it was put back together. Okay, yeah don't trust the toaster. Turning to Hinata I smile.

"Would you like to have something to eat?"

"No it's o-okay," she replies.

"I have no problem cooking you anything if you're hungry."

"If y-y-you don't mind then I w-would like a cinnamon r-roll."

"Breakfast for dinner sounds good," I say with a grin. "You can help if you want."

I start moving around the kitchen opening cupboards taking out dishes and ingredients. Hinata, the sweet girl she is, helps gather stuff I ask for. The first thing I start making is the cinnamon rolls. I go through the process stick them in the oven then start working on eggs.

With the eggs I try something a little different. I cook some sausage and bacon only halfway, then I drain any of the Grease and place them into the egg mixture to add flavor to the eggs besides just salt and pepper.

"What are you doing," asks someone who enters the kitchen.

"Cooking dinner," I reply not looking up from the chocolate chip waffles I'm making.

"What's cooking," Naruto asks as I hear him enter the room. "It smells good."

"It looks like breakfast," the other person replies.

"It's breakfast for dinner," I reply. "It will be done soon. Just give me another ten minutes."

"I can't wait," Naruto shouts sounding happy.

I smile as I pull out the cinnamon rolls and let them cool off while adding the icing on top of them. I grab some plates and start piling on the food when the waffles finish. I leave the eggs off one plate since I know Laura isn't a fan of eggs. I did leave some bacon and sausage for her so I add that onto her plate.

"I hope everyone enjoys the food," I say grabbing a cinnamon roll. "I'm going to take a shower. Hinata, do you think you can get an outfit for me with one of the other females help."

"Okay and th-thanks for the cinnamon rolls," she replies.

"No problem," I answer with a smile grabbing the baking soda.

I leave going straight to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I grab the Head and Shoulders shampoo and mix it with the baking soda. What it does is help remove the dye from my hair. That is a good thing for me.

After mixing the two together, I get undressed and into the shower. The first five minutes is washing my body. I spend the rest of the fifty minutes using the mixture of shampoo washing my hair out. I scrub for two minutes, wash out and repeat the process until the water becomes cold.

I dry myself off and then pull on the pajamas left for me. Walking out, I shut the light off and head back to the kitchen. In the kitchen I see everyone and someone else.

"Done," I call out.

"Kahlan," says the person with the bluish black hair. My eyes slightly widen recognizing it as Laura.

"Whoa, nice hair color," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," she says with a grin. "Is that really your hair color?"

"Yep," I reply with a small smile.

"Your hair looks like snow," Naruto says looking at my hair in shock.

"It is platinum blonde and it has taken me forever to get it back to its natural color," I say with a shrug.

"It looks different on you," Laura says.

"Thanks…I guess," I reply as I give her a hug then go to the table to get some food. "Thanks for the pajamas Hinata."

"You're w-welcome," Hinata says.

"We need to see if your new looks are going to work," Tsunade says. "Tomorrow, the both of you will go out with Anko, Kakashi, Shino and Mei."

"That sound wonderful," Mei says with a smile. "I'll look for an outfit to dress Laura up in before we go."

"Are we supposed to just walk around town," I ask finally having my plate of food.

"You can buy stuff if you want," Tsunade says.

"Like a badge maker," Laura asks. "I didn't get one last time we went shopping."

"Go ahead, I'll give you both money," Tsunade replies.

"Thanks but all I need to do is pick some stuff up at the post office," I say remembering the stuff I bought and is probably waiting for me.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun," Laura says happy.

I smile and then look at everyone at the table, trying to see if I remember everyone. There is Akamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mei, Sakura, Gaara, Killer Bee, Shizune and Tsunade. I don't know who the others are or the new old guy.

"Who is Shino," I ask.

"I am," says a guy wearing a hooded jacket that covers half his face and sunglasses. He's kind of giving me the 'creepers' look.

"Okay, then who is Anko?"

"I am," says a woman with a sort of sadistic grin. She has purple hair up in a ponytail.

"Well then that leave you and you," I say pointing to the boy with the short black hair and the old man.

"I am Sai," the boy with the black hair says with a small kind of fake smile.

"My name is Ōnoki," replies the old man. "I'm the Tsuchikage from Iwagakure. I've been informed you two know about the Akatsuki, so you know about Deidara."

"Yeah," I say with a shrug.

"It's getting late Tsunade says. "We should all go and get some rest for tomorrow. Be on guard in case the Akatsuki show up tonight."

Not much else is said as we all head to the bed. I slept most of the day away so I am not really that tired. So once in the room I share with Sakura and Hinata, I go and turn the TV on. Flipping through the channels I stop on the news station. It talks about the weather then moves on to some stuff about schools and what not. So glad I'm done with school.

It then moves onto the fight that happens with the Akatsuki and Konoha ninjas; the fight that happen when I came to "join" them. Some of the people, which are young teenagers say how they were cosplayers getting too involved with the whole Naruto series.

Other teenagers are swearing up and down that they saw the real Naruto characters. They were talking about the Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata and Shizune with Tonton. In fact they sounded like what happen was the coolest thing to have ever seen. Some of them were secretly cheering on Deidara and Sasori while the others were cheering on Naruto.

When it went to the adults they were talking about how the people were freaks. This of course made the teenagers that were excited about the fight go off on the adults for being stupid. The cops mention how they don't care who it is, the people will be caught and soon security in town will be raised.

Sighing I turn off the TV. I so hope the Akatsuki did not just see that and hope they never do. It could end up being a real bad thing. Definitely if a battle was to break out and they found out they had fans. They might use their fans, and if they do I think their fans are stupid. How can they like the Akatsuki? They're freaking criminals that are not nice, at all with the exception of Konan.

I lay down on the couch well into the night waiting to make sure everyone is asleep. Around three in the morning, I tiptoe over to the phone. Thankful that the phone is cordless, I head into the bathroom. Quickly, I'll dial the number to my…house. After about a few rings there is an answer.

"Hello," Leader says.

"I have all their names," I whisper. I feel guilty doing this.

"Go on," Leader commands.

"There is Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mei, and Ōnoki; Killer Bee, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Shino, Anko, Sakura, Shizune, Sai, Kiba and Gaara."

"Can you tell me what their plans are," Leader asks.

I bite on my lower lip as I look at the closed door. "We're still staying at the Village Inn," I reply deciding to not tell about our new looks or going out to town. "They won't let either of us two be alone."

"Well I'm proud you were able to contact me and give me this information," Leader says. "It will be very handy when we get you two back. Do you have any other information?"

"They're keeping the two of us out of their plans," I reply.

"That's fine, we'll be fine without them," Leader says. "Goodbye."

Leader hangs up and I let out a sigh as I turn the phone off. Quietly, I head back out and place the phone back. I go and lie down on the couch turning the TV back on as well as turning the volume down. I flip through the channels until I fall asleep.

"Kahlan w-w-wake up," I hear someone say. Why is it everyone always wants to wake me up? "Wake up it's a-a-almost noon. Tsunade says it's t-t-time for you to leave with Laura."

That person sounds a lot like Hinata. If it is then it is okay, I have declared Hinata my friend and one of the very few people that are allowed to wake me up in the morning. Laura happens to be one of the very few people as well.

"I'm awake," I mumble opening my eyes seeing Hinata. With a yawn I stretch and sit up.

"I have s-some cinnamon buns left over f-from last night; I w-warmed them up."

"Thank you," I say with a smile taking the plate.

I slightly pout hoping Hinata doesn't get hurt, along with Naruto and Akamaru. Okay I really don't want any of them to get hurt, but Laura's safety comes first. If these were different circumstances then I would become close friends with a few people here.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile.

Placing the plate beside me, I give Hinata a hug. I don't want neither Laura nor I to be taken away. These people are willing to help us and I'm going to be the cause of them possibly getting hurt when the Akatsuki arrive.

Hinata lets out a small surprise yelp from the hug but hugs back. I wish I could apologize but it could mean I get caught. With a small sigh I let her go.

"Thank you so much," I say just as the door open.

"You're w-welcome," she replies a small blush.

"Kahlan look at my new look," Laura says from behind.

Turning around I see Laura wearing a white dress that has some blue intertwine in it. Her newly dyed blue-ish black (I'm going to call it navy) hair is down with part of it up in pigtails. She actually looks cute and I would take a picture if I could.

"You look nice," I say with a smile.

"Thank you," Laura replies beaming.

"You're welcome, give me five minutes and then we can all leave," I say picking up my plate.

"I'll g-go inform Tsunade," Hinata says standing up.

"I found these shoes you can wear with the dress," Mei says walking into the room.

In her hand is a pair of flat sandals that are blue with a bow. They are actually cute and would match the dress. While Mei hands the shoes to Laura to put on I'm eating my cinnamon roll as fast as I can without choking.

"Thank you," Laura says with a smile as she places the shoes on.

"You're so cute," Mei says hugging Laura to her chest.

"Please don't make her suffocate to death," I say after swallowing a bite.

"I won't hurt her," Mei says. "You need to get dressed up as well. Come with me."

Letting go of Laura Mei grabs hold of my wrist and picks me up. She then drags me out of the room with Laura following. Mei takes us to another room; I guess the one she is staying in. She walks over to the closet it and starts looking through there. I quickly finish the cinnamon roll and lick my fingers.

"Got it," Mei says and walks over. "Put this on and I'll do your hair when you're done then find you some shoes."

"Okay," I say holding up the dress.

"I'll brush Kahlan's hair," Laura says.

The dress is grey and fades down to white at the bottom. Around the middle is a silver like sash. I put it on and it ends about four to five inches above my knee. Sitting on the bed, Laura starts brushing my hair while Mei looks for shoes.

"It's been a while since I wore a dress," I say trying to have a conversation.

"Really," Mei asks from the closet.

"Yep," I say trying not to wince from the knot that Laura is trying to get rid of.

"Sorry," Laura says.

"It's okay," I reply.

"Found a pair," Mei calls out.

She removes herself from the closet holding shoes. The shoes are high heels that look like it's made with black lace with a bow on the front. She smiles and places them next to me.

"I'll do your hair now," Mei says taking Laura's place.

"Not a problem," I reply placing the shoes on.

"You look awesome," Laura says with a grin.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Done," Mei says after a few quick moments later.

"Thank you," I say getting up and walk over to the mirror. My platinum blonde (or snow) hair is in a low side braid. With a nod I turn to Mei and smile. "It's nice"

"I know," she says with a smile. "Now it's time to meet up with the others and go."

"Cool," Laura says looking happy as ever.

"Let's go," I say with a smile and link my arm around Laura's.

She grins and I chuckle as we follow Mei. We meet up with Anko, Kakashi and Shino at the stairs. They really seem to like taking stairs. Luckily we were able to make it down the stairs without me falling to my doom.

"I think we should go to the mall," I say as we head outside. "That's where we are most likely to find the badge maker."

"Yeah let's go," Laura says almost ready to take off.

"Be careful," Anko barks out. "Don't run off you don't know if the Akatsuki can suddenly come out. We have to be on guard and protect you two."

"Don't worry we're not going to run off anywhere," I say.

The six of us walk down the side walk heading towards the mall. Laura is happily humming and skipping by my side. There are some teenagers when we walk by stop and look over at us, but I think it is because of the people we are with. I'm wondering if Sakura told Tsunade what she saw on the TV. Oh well, if they find out it is all cool it was bound to happen sooner or later.

At the mall it was hard for the six of us to stay together because it is so crowded. It's not unusual for groups to lose one another, but since we were with ninjas that didn't happen. We went to a crafter store and easily found the badge maker for Laura. She was so happy she was hugging the badge maker and wouldn't let anyone touch it.

Mei and Anko wanted to have a look around the rest of the mall so we did. Then something caught my eyes. It must have been a new store because it wasn't always in the mall. It was a store full of different types of candles. Now I like candles, at least scented candles and so seeing the store I had dragged all of them into the store with me.

There were some normal unscented candles. A bunch of them had so many different scents it was hard to choose a favorite so I grabbed a few. One of my two favorites that I got was the cherry blossom scented, peaches scented, and lemon pound cake scented candles. The coolest candles though were the ones that were carved and made into animals and dragons. I just had to get some of those.

"These are awesome," I say with a small smile as we leave the mall.

Kakashi was kind enough to have my stuff place into a scroll so I am now holding it to my chest. I have a fox candle to give to Hinata and I think she's going to love it. Now I can't wait for us to get back to the hotel.

"Have fun Kahlan," Laura asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I say smiling.

"I didn't think we'd ever leave the candle store," Anko says.

"Nah," I say with a shake of my head. "Now if we were in a music store that's a different story."

"How so," Kakashi asks.

"Kahlan loves music," Laura says with a grin. "She's really good at singing and writes her own songs, as well as plays a few instruments."

"Thanks Laura," I say slightly embarrassed.

"Very interesting," Kakashi says.

"Maybe you can sing one of your songs when we get back," Mei says.

"If I had any of my instruments I would, but they're with….I think we should go in a different direction," I quickly change the subject and turn around with Laura.

"Deidara-sempai," Tobi yells. "Tobi thinks Tobi found Laura-chan and Kahlan-chan!"

What the hell, this can't happen. We are so screwed. I'm going to be screwed. Dammit. I was really looking forward going back to the hotel.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	52. Chapter 52: Caught

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 52**

_**Note: When leader is calm it means he is planning something.**_

~Laura's POV

My heart stops right here and now… please tell me that was a Tobi cosplayer… for all that is good in this world; please say it was a crazy stalker Tobi cosplayer.

"What, hmm?" I hear Deidara say as Kakashi, Anko, Shino and Mei quickly look to the Akatsuki members; Deidara seems to be staring at us with a serious look on his face. "That can't be them, yeah," he says which makes me sigh a little in relief, thank you new appearances! But sadly… Kisame had to ruin it for me.

"I think it is them, remember how… Laura… wanted some badge maker or something?" Kisame says as I hug my badge maker closer to my chest, damn it! Damn Kisame and his good memory!

Kahlan murmurs something under her breath as Mei and Anko pick Kahlan and I up, Mei holding me up as I cling onto her and start to bury my face into her shoulder, I don't wanna go back with them… Pein will be super mad at me.

"Don't worry," Mei says while jumping upwards, I look down as she does that and I see five members of the Akatsuki, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu… oh no… the Konoha ninjas are outnumbered.

I whine a little as I hear an explosion and see Deidara throwing some little spiders at Kakashi who lightening blades them which makes them useless.

I look to the other building opposite Mei and me to see Anko carrying Kahlan with no problem at all. Kahlan is watching the battle with wide eyes and I cover my mouth at Tobi pretending to get hurt when he isn't getting hurt at all, it's all going straight through him.

"Kahlan-chan! Laura-chan!" Tobi yells childishly while waving wildly to us, I stick my tongue out at him while closing my eyes, you suck Mr. Orange mask! He seems to stop waving as I do that and I look to Mei as she settles me down with a pout.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," she says with a smile before giving me a peck on the forehead before jumping off of the building and spraying some lava towards Kisame who jumps out of the way and glares at her, she glares back and starts using more lava and steam style Jutsu.

I watch with my chin in my palm, no doubt this battle was going to take long and I have to wait, I look across the building again and see Kahlan also watching the battle going on.

I look back down to the battle and notices something; there are two Deidara's, one fighting with Kakashi and the other is hiding running up the building where the Konoha ninjas cannot see.

Panic rushes over my body and I open my mouth to yell the clone or real Deidara to them only to have a hand clamped over my mouth, making what I was going to say into a little high whine. I tremble in surprise and glance slowly to the left and notice a new Akatsuki member… or leader… standing right behind me, his eyes shadowed with rage as my trembling gets worse and I clench my eyes closed.

I feel a small pressure the back of my neck, feel my mind go blank and my sight blacking out after I opened them, falling backwards as everything starts to slow down in front of me. Shino seems to have notice Pein and has yelled to the others as they glance away from their battle, yelling something to me.

I turn my head as my sight slowly starts to black out on the bottom and the top of my sight. Kahlan starts to yell my name loudly only to have a hand clamped over her mouth as well. My vision disappears with Sasori behind her; he doesn't seem to care at all right there.

I soon wake with someone shaking my shoulders lightly, I whine softly while using my hand to cover my eyes, my head hurts a looooot.

"Laura wake up," I hear someone say as I try to remember the voice; it is stern and commanding… what happened last?

"Nuu… I'm tired," I whine softly before slowly sitting up, my head is pounding and it really hurts, "owie, my head really hurts," I whine a little more before holding my face in my palms, my head feels like… like… I have another hangover; the first one was no fun.

"Laura. Wake. Up," the voice says as something finally clicks in my brain… that voice belongs to Pein, the person who most likely knocked me out before… and seeing as I am with him… means that the Akatsuki were able to kidnap us.

I slowly open my eyes while taking my face out of my hands, I look up slowly and see Pein in his… god like… glory as he is crossing his arms over his chest, a stern look on his face.

I gulp softly while backing away only to have my back hit something, I glance behind me and see a wall, using it; I stand up shakily as my legs feel like jelly. "W-What happened?" I ask softly while getting the feeling back into my legs, looking round I see a blank gray room with a large bed, closet and window, I know that view, it's the backyard of Kahlan's grandpa's house. I've only met her grandpa once, he was super nice and didn't seem to mind that I didn't believe in any god, he simply smiled and nodded his head. He was… a saint.

"We defeated the Konoha ninjas, for now, and brought you both back here," he says calmly while keeping his arms crossed. His gaze doesn't look away from mine as his ripple rinnegan stares at my green blue ones.

"…" I can't say anything right now as many questions spin through my head. Why didn't you kill me? Why did you bring us back? How does keeping us alive benefit you?

I blink softly before looking down to the floor, I need to loosen up, it really doesn't matter WHAT is going to happen seeing as it IS going to happen, so we might as well try to have fun.

"Anything to say for your escape?" Pein asks, giving me a scary glare as I look away from his eyes and to the wall to my right. I nod my head slowly as tears start to fill in my eyes.

"Yeah… I escaped to get the Konoha ninjas to save Kahlan," I say softly, just in case there are ninjas listening in from outside the room, they are sneaky like that. "I don't want you guys hurting her," I say raising my voice a little while looking back to him, his glare has softened a little but it seems he is keeping it in place, "I… I don't want my friend getting hurt… never… ever…" I say while leaning back against the wall, tears streaming down my face as I rub them away, almost like a cat with my right hand, I seem to be trembling a little but look to Pein as he turns his back to me, staring out the window, not meeting my gaze.

"Out," he says as I try to lean to the left to see his expression. "Get. Out." He says while stressing out the words as I nod slowly before quickly walking out of the room. I sigh in relief while walking down the narrow hallway till I get to the living room, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame seem to be in there, sitting down in silence which is kinder creepy, seeing as Hidan is in the same room as Kakuzu.

"Konan!" I yell happily while running towards her and glomping her in her seat, she looks at me in utter surprise as I hug her like I haven't hugged her in years. I bury my face into her shoulder while murmuring into it, "I missed you, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whine and murmur into her shoulder as I feel a hand rub my back, calming me softly.

"It's okay," she whispers softly, just loud enough for me to hear. I slowly pull my head out of her shoulder as tears start to fill in my eyes. I rub the tears away as I hiccup a little.

"What the fuck happened to your fucking hair?!" Hidan yells, finally making some noise while staring at me, I turn in Konan's lap to see him and smile softly.

"I dyed it bluish black," I say with the smile as he is giving me some epic 'what the heck' look while Kakuzu calmly nods his head.

"You have the same hair color as Itachi's brother," Kisame grins shark like while showing off his very sharp teeth. I stare with awe before grinning.

"Really? I didn't think I did I just chose a cool color," I say with a grin as Kisame chuckles and Itachi seems to be staring at me with a slightly stern gaze. I look to Itachi and smile happily which makes him lose the gaze and turn his head away, placing his chin in his palm.

I reach up and untie the little pigtails in my hair as it just reaches my shoulders, a little fluffy from probably running on roofs knowing the Akatsuki.

I smile happily as I feel Konan playing with my hair and sigh softly, this feels really nice and I can see her putting one half of my hair into a plaits. I hold still for a few minutes with my eyes closed, feeling each half of my hair being made into plaits and look to them both as Konan finishes. They look super cute and are loose so they don't look like they were pulled tightly.

Kisame chuckles as I grin and he whispers to Itachi about something that has 'female version' in it which results in Itachi giving Kisame a small smirk which makes me confused, wonder what's that about.

"Konan?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Kahlan?" I ask softly while looking to her, Konan gives me a sweet smile as I hear the patter of feet walking down the stairs.

"I put her in her room, when everyone got back, but she should be waking up about now," she says as I nod my head happily, thank you Jashin and God that Kahlan is safe, I really didn't want her getting hurt anymore, thank you Lord that she is alright.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	53. Chapter 53: Pizza Guy

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 53**

_**Note: Ninjas eventually find out that they're famous.**_

~Kahlan's POV

With a pounding headache, my eyes flutter open. I stare at ceiling with painted on glow in the dark stars. Clenching the sheets in my hand I turn to look at the purple walls and glare. It was stupid to hope that the Akatsuki would never find us with our new looks; stupid to hope that we would never have to end up back with them. Nothing stays good forever because life likes being a bitch and laughing at our misery. I can see life now eating popcorn enjoying the entertainment we seem to provide.

My bedroom door opens letting in some light from the hallway. Not once do I look away from the wall as the person enters the room. I'm upset and would like to wallow in my misery for a while as I curse life.

"Kahlan," Leader says as the door closes.

I could pretend to still be asleep but that most likely would not work. I can ignore Leader but that could lead to trouble and I'm getting fed up with trouble. I'm getting fed up with a lot of stuff that I know I'm so close to snapping, but that won't help anything. So with a sigh I turn away from the wall and look at Leader.

"What," I ask as I slowly sit up.

"You never informed me about you two having a new look or that you will be going out today," Leaders says.

With little emotion I shrug replying, "We just got the new looks and Tsunade wanted us to go out and test them. Besides, I did tell you they were not leaving us alone so it's not like I could call you and tell you."

"You should have found a way, but…I'm not mad."

"You're not," I ask hiding my surprise.

"Do they know that you were a spy," he asks sort of changing the subject

"No, not even Laura knows and I want it to stay that way. If she must know then I will tell her when I'm ready."

"Good," he says with a nod. "Laura is downstairs."

Leader walks out and I just stare at the door confused. I was not expecting any of that to happen. Isn't there going to be some sort of yelling, weapons and losing blood involve? This is…different and I'm wondering if this is all a joke or if this is really happening. If so how long will Leader be so calm?

Pushing the covers off I get out of bed. I head out of the room, down the hall. There are four doors on each side of the hallways. Out of all eight rooms, two of them are bathrooms. It is the same way for the third and fourth floor. As for the attic it is was a work room and the basement is the library, weird but I'm not complaining.

I head down the stairs and walk into the living room. The living room also happens to be the game room. On the left side of the rooms there is a Ping-Pong table, pool table, Pac-Man and pinball machine, the old X-box and PlayStation game systems, and a DDR arcade machine from 1999. My grandfather had the Ping-Pong and pool table for himself, the rest of the games are what he got me when I was little.

The other side of the room has the TV, a small bookshelf, a coffee table and three couches in front of the TV surrounding the coffee table. Sitting on the couches is everyone with the exception of Leader. He is somewhere only he knows. Some of them are arguing what should be for lunch.

"We can have pizza for lunch," I comment to let my presence be known.

"Kahlan," Laura says happily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," she replies with a smile. I give a small smile in return.

"You fucking change your hair too," Hidan asks.

"Uh…I guess," I reply with a shrug.

"That's Kahlan's real hair color," Laura says. "I think it's pretty."

"What do you fucking mean it's her real fucking hair color?"

"She means that I had gotten all of the hair dye in my hair to go away to get the original color back," I reply shaking my head. "Now drop it and change the subject to something else like lunch. How does pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds yummy," Laura replies with a grin.

"Whatever does it fucking have meat?"

"Yep," Laura and I reply at the same time.

"Then I'm fucking fine with pizza."

"I don't care what is for lunch," Kakuzu says.

"Tobi wants to try pizza."

"What is pizza, hmm?"

"Food," I reply sarcastically earning a chuckle from Kakuzu, Kisame and Tobi.

"I know it is food, hmm," Deidara replies angrily.

"It's really yummy," Laura says. "You can add any kind of topping you want on it."

"I'm in for this pizza," Kisame says.

"Is there any specific topping anyone wants," I ask.

"I want mine to fucking have meat and no fucking vegetables," Hidan says.

"I want mine with shrimp and crab," Kisame says.

"Monkfish liver," Kakuzu says.

"I'm fine with whatever you get," Konan says.

"I don't care what it is, yeah."

"Tobi wants the same thing as Deidara-sempai."

"Human flesh," Zetsu says from behind. I nearly jump out of my skin as I quickly turn around.

"They don't serve human flesh in America," I reply. "In fact I believe it is against the law to eat a human, and if it isn't well then I know it is frowned upon."

"Then I'll go find someone to eat," Zetsu says then leaves going through the floor.

"I want pepperoni," Laura says with a grin.

"Okay," I say with a nod turning back to the group. "What about you Itachi?"

"I don't care," he replies.

"Alright, I'll go order the pizza and have it delivered," I say.

For a moment I stay there then leave placing trust in Konan that she'll keep Laura safe. I go straight to the kitchen where the phone is. Picking up the phone I dial the number to the pizza restaurant place.

"Kelly's Pizza Planet how can I be of help," asks a lady on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, I would like one medium pizza with monkfish liver and another medium with shrimp and crab, two extra-large meat-lovers and three large with extra pepperoni."

"Do you want any breadsticks and drinks for that?"

"Um…yeah twenty-four count of spicy Buffalo wings and party size of teriyaki, along with breadsticks and four two liters of Mountain Dew."

"Anything else?"

"No that will be all."

"Okay your total is sixty-five dollars and eighty-three cents. Is that for pick up or delivery?"

"Delivery please."

"Okay, it will take about thirty minutes for everything to cook. I need your name and address and you should have everything within the hour. If not you can have a fifty percent discount."

"Okay thank you," I say then give her my name and address.

"Have a nice day," she says then hangs up.

"Sure," I say to the silence as I place the phone back.

I wonder if my grandfather's money is still buried out across the yard. Yeah, you read correctly. My grandfather didn't trust banks and had buried his money all over the yard. I think he has about a million dollars maybe even a little more buried. How he earned so much money I'll never know.

I walk out of the kitchen and head back to the living room. Playing the DDR game is Kisame and Deidara with Kisame winning. Tobi is playing Pac-Man, Hidan is on the pinball and everyone else is on the couch with Leader in the room next to Konan and Laura.

"Okay the food will be here in about an hour, if not we get a fifty percent discount," I inform the occupants of the room.

"They better fucking hurry up with the fucking food."

"Yay we're getting pizza," Laura says smiling.

"Yep, now to get money to pay for the pizza," I say. "Want to help me dig the yard up for money?"

Kakuzu's head immediately snaps up after I finish asking my question that I'm surprise he didn't break his neck. "Dig up money?"

"I was asking Laura," I reply.

"Sure I'll help," Laura answers.

"I'll help too," Kakuzu says.

"You just want to help so you can get money," I reply crossing my arms.

"Yes," he replies honestly. "I'm also charging a fee for helping."

"I'll give you two hundred but that is it," I say.

"That's good enough for now," Kakuzu says.

"Where will we dig," Laura asks.

"Look for a spot marked with yellow paint," I reply.

"Okay," she says.

With a nod the three of us leave going to the kitchen for the back door. I walk over to the small nearby shed and pull out three shovels. Laura grins as I hand her one and she skips off to find a spot to dig. Kakuzu takes his and walks off. Shrugging, I also start searching for yellow painted spots in the overgrown backyard.

"Kahlan what if we can't find a yellow painted spot," Laura asks.

"I think there is a small stick with a yellow flag in the ground you can also look for," I reply.

"Okay," she calls back.

"This yard needs to be cleaned," Kakuzu says.

"Thanks we can add that to our list of things to do," I shot back slightly annoyed.

Turns out I was wrong about being sticks with small yellow flags. So we are stuck hoping for the best when we started digging at random. Digging with everything over grown is hard for Laura and I but Kakuzu seems to have no problem. I blame it on him being a ninja.

It takes almost an hour to find some of the correct spots. Next time I'm going to see if grandfather left a map to where each pile of money is bury, so when the yard gets fixed up I'll be sure to mark it that way the spot is never forgotten.

"It's so hot," Laura says with a pout as we walk into the cool kitchen. Kakuzu has his two hundred dollars though I suspect he has more hidden in his pockets, while Laura and I both have a few hundred dollars on us.

"I know," I reply wiping the sweat off my forehead. "There's supposed to be a huge storm tonight and supposedly it's going to cool everything off."

"It's been doing a lot of raining lately," Laura comments as the doorbell rings.

"Yeah it has; let's go see who that was."

The three of us make our way out of the kitchen, through the dining room down the hallway to the foyer. Konan is the one to have answered the door. Outside, is the pizza delivery boy who looks like he's still in high school. The boy is looking at Konan in amazement.

"Wow that's a really great Cosplay costume," the boy says. "Did you buy it or make it?"

"What do you mean," Konan asks sounding a tad bit confused.

"Not good," Laura mumbles.

"Your Konan costume looks really cool. She's one of my favorite Akatsuki members. Plus she's the hottest females in the Naruto series."

"What are you talking about," Kakuzu asks moving forward.

"I'm talking about the most amazing anime series with the coolest and badass evil organization ever," the boy replies. "You can't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Everyone knows who the Akatsuki are they are that amazing, which is why you guys are probably dressed up like them."

"Thank you so much," I quickly say rushing forward.

"Are you having like some Naruto, Akatsuki party going on," the boy asks.

"You'll never know," I reply shoving a hundred in his hands as I take the food and drinks from him. "Keep the change."

"I want to join I love the Akatsuki," the boy says but I close the door on him before anything else can be said.

"How does that kid know about our organization," Kakuzu asks glaring.

"No idea," I lie. "Now let's have lunch."

"Not so fast," Kakuzu says. "Leader must be informed about this information."

Kakuzu walks out of the foyer and I spare a look at Laura. She looks slightly worried. I turn to Konan and see she looks slightly curious. Biting on my lower lip I decide it's best if I make a fool of myself.

"Lunch is here," I yell running out of the foyer past Kakuzu and into the living room.

I purposely make myself trip causing the soda to fall and roll away. The pizzas fly out of my arms but thankfully stay in their box. As for the teriyaki and buffalo chicken, they land on me along with the sauce that goes with them ruining the dress Mei gave me.

"Damn did you have to waste some of the fucking food?"

"Oops sorry about that," I say trying to sound like I mean it.

"Leader," Kakuzu says walking in taking the attention away from me.

Thinking fast I shout the first thing that comes to mind, "A few days ago I saw Deidara checking Sasori out when he wasn't looking!"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope you're enjoying this story. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	54. Chapter 54: Forgotten

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 54**

_**Note: Stalling ninjas into forgetting does work if the ninja is old.**_

~Laura's POV

I cover my mouth at what Kahlan yells once I enter the living room and watch as Kisame jumps to his feet, pointing at Deidara who is beaming red in either embarrassment or rage.

"I knew it!" Kisame yells while pointing at Deidara who is beaming redder before glaring at Kisame as Hidan makes a disgusted face at Deidara.

"I fucking knew it you fucking faggot!" Hidan yells while standing up from his seat. Deidara seems to be blazing red as Sasori has gotten up from his seat, walks across the room and takes a seat beside Konan who is watching with a slight blush on her face and a confused look.

"I am not gay, un! Danna don't listen to them, yeah!" he yells angrily while opening the clay pouch on his side before sticking a hand into it, I immediately hide behind Kakuzu who is watching Deidara as he pulls his hand out which has about twenty spiders in it… no doubt they are the exploding kind.

"Deidara, blow anything up and I will cut off your hands," Pein says with a glare to Deidara who looks to his spiders before opening his pouch again, I watch as the spiders jump from his hand and into the pouch before he zips it up, he will most likely use them later.

Pein then looks to Kakuzu and nods, as if telling him to continue what he was going to say. Kakuzu stares at Pein for a second before looking to the wall, thinking probably.

Deidara flops down on the sofa and glares at Kahlan who laughs slightly before putting the rest of the food down, "I'll go get changed," she says before quickly walking out of the room.

Pein nods softly to Kakuzu as Kakuzu takes a step towards Pein, ready to say that they have… well… fans… but I quickly cut them off.

"Wait!" I yell while shaking my arms into the air, I feel the attention of everyone in the room as I do that but laugh a little, "shouldn't we eat before the food gets cold?" I ask while feeling a trickle of sweat go down my back… please… we gotta stall Kakuzu long enough for him to forget about the whole fan bit.

I laugh awkwardly as Konan gives a small nod before looking to Pein. He looks to each of the faces of his members before nodding. It seems most of the Akatsuki members want to eat though… Deidara looks very upset right now seeing as he is glaring at the TV.

"Yes, we'll eat now, Kakuzu, tell me when everyone is asleep," Pein says as Kakuzu nods slightly before walking out the room, I think he went to the kitchen, I am not sure.

I stare at the door, waiting for someone to enter through it and Kahlan soon enters through it, wearing a black tank top, dark blue gym shorts and ripped black leggings, she looks awesome like that while I am still wearing the dress Mei gave me, this dress is awesome I am treasuring it now.

"Let's eat," Kahlan says while walking towards the boxes which are unopened, places them on the table in the middle of the room before opening them, the toppings look a little messy but they still look lovely, just a little messy. Kahlan picks up the cans of coke, juice, lemonade and other drinks before putting them beside the pizza and puts the chicken bits and teriyaki on the table, they are still edible just a little messy.

I hear footsteps enter the room and see Kakuzu walking in, plates in his hands along with some utensils for eating. Grinning, I wave to him while grinning whom he stares at for a few seconds before nodding his head before placing the plates and other stuff down onto the table.

Kahlan opens the pizzas up and I stare with love at the meat-lovers and the pepperoni pizzas… me loves!

I look round to the others as they eye the food with caution which makes me shrug, its pizza, the god of all foods. I shrug to the others before taking four slices of pizza, two meat-lovers and two pepperonis and putting them on a plate before returning to my seat on the edge of the sofa.

I feel the eyes of the members on me and push the feeling aside before taking a take out of the pepperoni and hum happily while eating.

"Oh so lovely~" I hum while swallowing and taking another bite out of the pepperoni.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi wants to try!" Tobi yells before taking a pizza slice before turning away from everyone, a few seconds later. He puts his mask down and turns to everyone. "Pizza was lovely!" he yells loudly while waving his arms before freezing, I raise a brow to him as he falls backwards.

BANG!

And onto the floor with a 'BANG'

"Tobi?" Kisame says before giving Tobi a light kick in the side, he doesn't move which causes Hidan to look at the pizza, picks up a piece before trying it.

"It's fucking awesome! The fucker is faking it!" Hidan yells before glaring at Tobi, I eye him carefully before shaking my head, he can't die and if he can die I doubt he would die LIKE THAT.

"Your immortal, I doubt food could kill you," Kakuzu says before walking over to Tobi, kneels down beside him and checks his pulse. Damn, the Akatsuki don't care if a member dies! Then again… I don't think any of them LIKE Tobi.

"Heehee… Tobi got you guys," Tobi whispers which I think only Kakuzu can hear and probably me, seeing as Tobi fell backwards RIGHT in front of my chair, it's a surprise his head didn't hit the front of my chair. I roll my eyes at Tobi as Kakuzu glares at him before standing up, making his tentacles lift Tobi up before strangling him, Kakuzu does NOT seem happy, must be one of his murder attack thingies.

"K-K-Kakuzu-s-s-san! T-T-Tobi c-c-can't b-b-breathe!" Tobi whines from under Kakuzu grip as Kakuzu looks even more pissed off.

"Kakuzu, calm yourself," Pein says while sending Kakuzu an extremely annoyed glare which meets Kakuzu's glare. They seem to have a glaring contest till Kakuzu loosens his grip on Tobi's neck who escapes and hides behind Deidara who tries to kill him through bombs. People do NOT like Tobi~ then again~ I do not like him either.

I shake my head to Tobi and take another bite out of my pizza. Everyone seems to be eyeing the pizza with caution till Kahlan rolls her eyes before stepping over to the pizza, taking a slice of everything and an extra slice of meat-lovers, grabs two cans of coke and some chicken before walking over to me and taking the seat beside me.

"I love this pizza," I say while nibbling on my pepperoni crust before swallowing. Kahlan nods with a smile before taking a huge bite out of the meat-lovers and passes me a can of coke. I grin with glee before taking it, open it with caution before taking a nice big sips of it.

I watch as Konan, being the bravest and the best… and a girl; takes two slices of pepperoni and a slice of meat-lovers, grabs a can of orange tango, before walking over to us and takes a seat on the sofa beside ours, nearest seat to ours before taking a nice bite out of the pepperoni.

"This is amazingly good," she says with a hearty smile before taking another bite out of it. Kakuzu rolls his to everyone before taking six slices of the monkfish pizza and putting them on a plate… monkfish are scary as heck… I looked them up… scariest fish in the world along with great white sharks.

Kakuzu sits down on a completely different sofa to us and pulls his mask down so it rests on his chest. He takes a good bite out of it before chewing. "This is good, not good for the long run in heath, but taste good," he says before taking a few more bites as he finishes off his slice. I giggle a little while watching the guys trying the pizza before taking some slices for themselves.

I lean against Kahlan while only having one slice of pizza left; it's the meat-lovers one. I take a gulp of the cola before finishing of my last slice.

I yawn while leaning my head on her shoulder, my eyes feeling kinder heavy… I really need a nap and right there… I sounded like a cat! HEY that rhymes! I am a good Killer Bee!

"Now, Kakuzu," Pein says while also finishing his pizza and puts his plate down on the coffee table in front of him. Kakuzu finished first and started to read a book to pass the time, he looks up from his book of how to read and write English, and looks to Pein, "what were you going to tell me," Pein says as I see Kakuzu's face is blank.

Kakuzu leans his chin on his palm before sighing deeply, "I cannot remember," I mentally grin and high five myself at that. Pein sighs a little before nodding; Kakuzu probably has trouble remembering things when he goes into his fits of rage. I do sometimes when I get mad, which rarely happens.

"Alright," Pein says while standing up from his seat, "if you remember, tell me," Pein says while picking up his plate and leaves the room. I yawn a little into my hand while snuggling into Kahlan's shoulder. I reeeeaaaally wanna nap.

"Tired?" Kahlan asks as I nod into her shoulder, I feel really tired for some reason.

"Didn't you sleep for… about five hours?" Konan asks as I nod again and close my eyes softly. I really wanna sleep, please let me. "Okay… we're wake you up in two hours," she says and I think with a smile as darkness takes over me and dreamland is calling me… calling me to bring the pizza with me as I go there.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**From now on updates will be every Wednesday and Saturday unless you readers all beg to have it updated daily. Nothing has changed with the voting and the results are still the same. Also we're so close to reaching the 200 mark for reviews, so we thank all of you very much. It means a lot to us that you readers enjoy this story just like we do.**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	55. Chapter 55: Paparazzi

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 55**

_**Note: Fans of ninjas are like paparazzi, you'll never get rid of them. **_

~Kahlan's POV

I place my plate down then pick up Laura. Konan gets up and helps me to carry Laura. Together the both of us take Laura up to one of the empty bedrooms on the second floor. Konan tucks her in and I cover the curtains to keep the light out.

"Thanks," I say removing myself from the window.

"You're welcome," Konan says with a small smile.

We head back downstairs to the living room. Grabbing my plate, I finish up my pizza and the last bit of pepperoni on my plate. As weird as this may be to people, I always take the pepperoni off my pizza to eat last.

"I'm going to go work on the yard to make it look presentable," I say standing up. "I'll work on the dishes later."

"You're not going out on your own," Leader says walking into the room.

"I'm not fucking helping," Hidan immediately shouts.

Leader ignores him as he says, "Itachi, Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu will go out to help you, as well to make sure you don't make a run for it."

"I'm not going to make a run for it," I reply back. "It would be a foolish and stupid idea. Anyways, I think everyone should help out because…" I trail off to think of a good enough reason then it hits me. "With everyone helping they can get to know the terrain better and finish the yard up quicker for you and your members to train."

I also said that so Laura isn't in the house with them alone. Leader says nothing as he looks away for a few moments. Konan walks over to stand beside me.

"I think it's a good idea," Konan says.

"She makes a valid point," Itachi suddenly says. I cast him a glance then look to Leader waiting.

"I don't want to fucking do yard work," Hidan shouts.

"We will all help out with the work," Leader says a moment later.

"I better get paid for it," Kakuzu says.

"We'll finish in no time, hmm," Deidara says with a smirk.

"No blowing the place up," Leader and I say at the same time.

I look over at him glaring. He wasn't supposed to say that, at least not when I also say it. I hear some of the members chuckle, and I look over at them glaring as well. It freaks me out when someone else says the same thing I do at the same time, unless it's a really close friend like Laura then it doesn't bother me.

"Let's quickly get the yard cleaned up," Leader says.

Hidan mumbles complains under his breath as we all go outside. I go over to the shed and start pulling both lawn mowers. Then I go back in and grab five machetes.

"We're going to fucking cut grass with a fucking sword?"

"It's a machete," I reply. "Anyways, there are two lawn mowers which I have to make sure there's gas in them and five machetes. I can get a rake if anyone wants to rake everything into a pile."

"Tobi wants to rake!"

"You just want the easiest job, yeah."

"No, Tobi really wants to rake."

"If you're going to use a fucking machete then I'll fucking use my scythe."

"Whatever floats your boat," I reply not really caring.

Placing the machetes down, I head into the shed for gas can to find it empty. Walking out I walk over to the lawn mowers and check the gas level. It's low and the gas is old so, new gas will have to be put in it soon.

"Anyone want to go to the Gas station and get gas for this?"

"Fuck no."

"We shouldn't waste money on that," Kakuzu says.

"We can't risk going out," Leader says. "Not with the Konoha ninjas and their allies."

"Then we're down to five machetes," I reply going to push the lawn mowers back.

"We can work with that," Kisame replies with his sharky grin.

"Okay," I answer placing the lawn mowers back.

When I return with the rake, the machetes are gone. Hidan is off actually using his scythe easily cutting the grass. Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Leader are using the machetes. Konan is…looks like her skin is coming off looking like paper as they turn into something and cuts through the grass. Okay weird, but hey they're ninjas, I think being weird comes with the title of ninja. Zetsu is somewhere and Sasori is using a flame thrower. That's cool…holy hell I got to find the water hose so the fire can be put out before spreading.

Slightly panicking, I start searching for the hose. It's somewhere connected to the house. Where is it? Never again will I neglect this place. Stupid evil hose where…found it!

Quickly, I turn the water on as I grab hold of the hose. The water spurts out a few times then it becomes a steady stream. I wait a few moments to let any ants that could be inside wash out. Finally I put a kink in the hose and rush over to Sasori. I can't allow this yard to become a burning crisp.

"Stop killing the yard," I yell once I'm close enough.

"I'm not killing the yard," Sasori replies. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, because spewing fire everywhere isn't killing the yard!"

Sasori ignores me continuing on his fire spewing path of yard destruction. Glaring, I slightly cover the opening of the hose with my thumb then release the kink. Water starts spraying everywhere over the fire to put it out.

Sasori keeps walking away and I follow behind him putting the fire out after a few moments. I have made it my job to keep the fire under control. Thankfully from all the rain we've been getting, putting the fire out doesn't take long.

Sadly, after following behind Sasori for about fifteen minutes I end up stopping. Why? The answer is simple, because the hose only goes so far. Freaking out, I try to put out much of the fire I can. Biting on my lower lip I look around for Kisame. He's part shark (at least I think he is because he looks like one) he might know some water magic ninja jutsu stuff.

"Kisame," I yell, pushing down my pride for what I'm about to do.

"What," he yells back.

Clenching my hands into fist I yell, "I need…your…help!"

I dig my nails into my palm drawing blood, but it's not my fault. I never thought I would see the day I actually ask for help from these people. It bothers me and my pride, because I don't like them…with the exception of Konan, she's cool.

"With what," he asks having his sharky grin in place.

"The damn fire," I yell back. "Don't you know any ninja magic jutsu stuff dealing with water?"

"I might," he replies, his grin turning to a smirk. "What makes you think I would know anything?"

"Because you resemble a shark," I reply stealing a quick glance at the growing flames. "Sharks live in water so therefore you have to know some…whatever you call it; besides the hose only goes so far."

"Well for that reasoning then no, I don't know any water jutsu," Kisame replies not happy at all. He must be sensitive to shark comments.

"Whatever," I reply. "I didn't need your damn help anyways…walking sardine."

Kisame glares but I look back to the flames. I pull on the hose trying to make it go as far as I can while spraying some of the flames in reach. There's no way I can let this yard end up dead.

Suddenly, the water coming from the hose turns into a dragon. My hands immediately drop the hose as I take a few steps back. The water dragon then follows the fiery path, putting out all the flames then crashes to the ground turning back to normal water. Turning around I watch as Itachi lowers his arms.

"Kisame," Itachi says. "That was unnecessary, and putting out the flames would help from smoke catching unwanted attention."

"She looked like she had it under control to me," Kisame replies.

"Hn," Itachi replies.

"Sasori," Leader calls out. "You can stop burning the yard."

Sasori stops and heads back towards the house. My eyes keep moving back and forth from the put out flames to Itachi and Kisame. I wanted to ask how, but resist the urge. Ninjas are probably not meant to make sense.

"That was so cool," an unknown female voice yells. "Those are not cosplayers! Normal cosplayers can't do that!"

"They really must be the Akatsuki," a kind of familiar male voice says.

Spinning around, I see the delivery pizza guy with a group of people. A couple of them are on their phone quickly texting away; no doubt having record the whole thing and is sending a mass text message with the video included. My eyes widen as the entire Akatsuki members freeze. This is not good.

"Can you believe it is the Itachi Uchiha," squeals one of the girls as she grabs hold of another girl's shoulders. "Please tell me this isn't a dream!" The girl starts squealing jumping up and down.

"Who cares," the other girl replies pushing the other girl away. "Kisame Hoshigaki is standing right there!" That girl starts squealing as well.

"There is no way this is a dream," the pizza delivery guy says. "This is really happening."

"Get the hell off my property," I shout at the idiotic teenagers. They have no idea what they have just gotten themselves into.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Leader-sama," Kakuzu says. There's nothing I can do now to make sure Leader doesn't found out. "That person knew who we are and knows about our organization. He also seems to know about the nine-tails. He said almost everyone knows about Naruto and the Akatsuki, something along those lines."

"Duh," the girl who was squealing about Itachi says. "Almost everyone loves you guys! You have a huge fan club."

"If they really are the Akatsuki," says the other guys that's with them, the one who has been silent this whole time. "Then we just got ourselves into a lot of trouble."

"Capture them," Leader commands.

"Fuck yeah can I fucking kill them?"

"No," Leader says, his eyes narrowing. "Kahlan, go wake up Laura now; we are all going to have a talk."

Looking at the kids in front of me I give them a small sad look but quickly rush into the house. I run to the room Laura is staying in.

"Laura," I say shaking her awake. "There is a huge problem."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	56. Chapter 56: Breaking Point

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 56**

_**Note: People, who hold in their temper, are the scariest when letting it out.**_

~Laura's POV

I groan loudly while bringing my hand up to my eyes, someone is trying to wake me up from my lovely dream of Japanese food and hot springs… such a nice dream.

"Laura, there is a huge problem," Kahlan seems to say while shaking me. I groan a little more while opening my eyes a little, letting them get used to the light before opening them fully.

"Can't this wait another ten minutes?" I ask with a pout while rubbing my eyes, sitting up from my seat on the bed. Kahlan looks pretty worried for some reason… makes me wonder what they got into while I was sleeping.

"No," she says while standing up in front of me as I rub the sleep out of my eyes before looking up to her, slightly annoyed by waking up from my awesome dream. "You know the idiotic pizza guy," she asks which makes me give a short nod, the stupid guy who almost got himself killed by Kakuzu. "Well, he came back with some friends and Pein wants us in the living room right now," she says while clenching her fists together, making a thin line of red run down her hands.

"Kahlan do not do that," I say while poking her fists that make them unclenches. I give a small smile while my eye twitches a little bit, clearly I have a breaking point… and I am two bakas away from reaching it.

I stand up from the bed while yawning loudly, my nap time has been shortened which doesn't help me, normally a nap makes me feel refreshed but since I didn't get to sleep my fill I am annoyed.

"Well… let's go," Kahlan says with a small smile before grabbing my hand and softly pulling me into the living room. I use my free hand to rub my eyes as they feel really heavy, I still feel very tired right now… and annoyed and NOT happy.

I feel myself tugged into the living room and slowly look up, a small annoyed look on my face as I pull my hand away from my eyes. The whole Akatsuki team is in the living room and it seems that three girls and two boys are also in the room, one of the boys I recognize to be the pizza guy… I don't know his name.

"Can we make this quick? I wanna sleep more," I say with a yawn and with a tone of annoyance, trust me I am not a happy bunny when awoken from an awesome dream.

It seems me saying this has gained the attention of the Akatsuki members as well as the high scholars.

"Finally! Someone younger than us," one of the girls say with a grin as I send her a very scary glare while giving her the birdie, one more idiot and my raging point will be met.

"At least I have finished school, stupid temes," I say with my glare before rubbing my eyes, feeling my eye twitch for a second. It seems that little outburst of saying 'stupid bastards' and 'finished school' has set some of the Akatsuki members off in a line of laughter as I cover my ears. I am not happy right now and I would like to go back to bed to sleep and continue my dream.

"That is new for you," Kisame says while chuckling as I glare at him as my hair is a little messy at the back of my head from how I have been sleeping. I mutter some complaints under my breath while running a hand through my hair before walking over to the sofa and sitting down on a free one, my eyes burning from all of the sunlight entering my eyes.

"Laura has… a bad temper… but it takes a lot for her to get annoyed," Kahlan says with a sigh before sitting down beside me and pulling me into a hug. I cover my mouth as I yawn and lean into her. I reeeeaaaally wanna sleep.

"So… when she doesn't fucking sleep enough she fucking gets all bitchy?!" Hidan yells with amassment as I glare at him to shut his mouth as he only sends me a grin.

I sigh into Kahlan's shoulder before grabbing a pillow from the free seat beside me before hugging it, burying my face into the pillow.

"You five," I head Pein say as I lift my face out of my pillow to face Pein walk in front of the five teenagers who watch him with either glee or fear, some of them are stupid and some of them are smart… it seems the girls are the stupid ones. "What do you know about us," he asks with a scary glare which makes both of the boys look to each other before gulping loudly, I can hear them from the other side of the room.

"Who doesn't know you? Your extremely cool ninjas who plan to take over the ninja world with some Jutsu… whose name I cannot remember," one of the girls say with a smile on her face, though I can see her eyeing Itachi who isn't even watching, he is keeping an eye on Kahlan and me.

Kahlan seems to be on edge while I am watching with a bored expression though I know what the name of the plan is called; it's called the Eye of the Moon Plan… I probably only remember it since I repeated it a few times in my head before it stuck for good.

I roll my eyes at the girls who start spilling all secrets about the Akatsuki, the Konoha ninjas and all about the ninja world till Pein raises his hand, seems he has gotten sick of all of the useless information they are saying about what is in the village, it seems he doesn't care about Naruto's favorite ramen bar.

"I have heard enough," he says before walking over to the group of teenagers, one of the girls shake as the boys have fear in their eyes, the other two girls are grinning in happiness as I watch Pein, he seems to be glaring and does not look happy. "Do you know how we die," he asks before the girls look to each other before nodding, happy still, "so you know what can kill us," he asks with an even scarier glare which the girls do not notice but nod with their grin… oh no… even I know where this is going. "Hidan, Kakuzu, dispose of them, now," he orders as Hidan gets this crazy grin on his face and Kakuzu doesn't seem fazed at all.

Kahlan jumps to her feet with panic before looking to Pein, "k-kill them!? C-can't you just make them forget with Itachi's eye thing!?" she says in panic while shuddering, she seems to be shaking a little as Pein glares at her, probably for questioning his judgment.

"No, they seems to have this information lodged into their minds, meaning they would lose a lot of their memory if we did that, it would be easier just to kill them," he says with his glare as Kahlan looks to the ground, glaring while her fists clench again.

I slowly jump to my feet before looking to Pein; all of this yelling from the panicking teenagers and Pein's orders is really giving me one-killer headache.

"Just make them forget," I say while crossing my arms over my chest, I am SO not in the mood for this.

I saying this makes Pein look to me with a scary glare which makes me tremble for a second before I contain my fear, I cannot back down just yet.

"Are you questioning me," Pein asks with his glare while also crossing his arms over his chest, it becomes a small glare off before I look to the side of the wall, and I'm clearly not going to win this so I should at least give a valid point as to WHY these idiots should live.

"Well, if you kill them, a report of missing teenagers would go onto the news, some witnesses would say where they were last seen and that would point to here, if that happens, police would be here and questioning us and that might spark the Konoha ninjas off, making this new 'base' a complete disaster," I say with logic while raising my voice before I think over what I just said… that all made sense… well… that is a complete first for me.

I glance to Pein and see him staring at me, not with a glare, but with a simple blank, thinking look. He closes his eyes for a second before opening them, giving a small nod. I hope I won that.

"That is… correct," he says while giving me a small glare before looking away, I was right! Whoopee! "Itachi, wipe their memory, Sasori, Deidara drop them off somewhere far away from here, use a Jutsu to contain your chakra and appearance," Pein orders while looking to Itachi and I watch Hidan groan loudly, shaking his arms a little.

"You fucking got to be fucking kidding!" Hidan curses loudly while shaking his arms while glaring at Pein, Pein only glares, raises his hands before sending Hidan straight out of the room and I think into a wall, Pein is not someone to argue with unless you make sense.

"Itachi, get to work, Laura, we'll talk once you've slept more," Pein says while looking to Itachi and then to me, it seems Pein doesn't like my annoyed side which challenges him at an argument and wins said argument.

I nod with a sigh which soon turns into a yawn. I REALLY want to sleep more and dream more… hopefully that dream will continue.

I groan softly before stumbling out of the room, still tired before walking into the nearest bedroom which seems a little small before dropping backwards onto the bed, and like that, I am out like a light.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**After a lot of thinking, I have decided this story will be updated daily. I hope that makes all of you readers happy. Deidara is winning for Laura and Itachi is winning for Kahlan for those who want an update on the votes. We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	57. Chapter 57: Change in Topics

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 57**

_**Note: Coming up with ideas with ninjas will lead the topic to war.**_

~Kahlan's POV

All of the members leave except for Itachi. He walks over to the group of teens, his eyes turning red no doubt starting his eye thing. Biting my lower lip, I stay behind watching. I don't like it, but it's better than having them killed. What Pein doesn't know is that it won't be long before others show up thanks to text messaging. They may have forgotten but there is no way they can erase the memory of every person or kill every person.

I don't know how he does it, but Itachi erases their memories causing them to be knocked out. So much information erased, stuff they probably learned about themselves gone. Clenching my hands I look away. My eyes narrow at the wall ignoring Deidara and Sasori entering the room to take the teens.

Turning on my heel, I stomp out of the room. Without getting any permission or letting Leader know, I go outside. I grab one of the discarded machetes and start swinging pouring all of my emotion into each swing. Grass flies everywhere, raining down onto the ground or on me, but I pay it no mind as I just continue cutting.

Swing, cut, take a step forward and repeat the process. Pour the emotions into each swing to try and get rid of them and forget. I must keep myself from breaking down.

Eventually, after hours, I stop as the sun gets closer to the horizon. The machete falls from my hands and I bring them up as they shake to look at the blisters. My eyes just glaze over as I continue to stare as I let my thoughts drift away.

"_You sure are a strong girl," I hear grandpa say from a distant memory. "However, you're still human and it's okay to breakdown."_

"No," I whisper to the cool wind breezing by, to the distant memory of his voice. "I'm supposed to be the rock, I can't afford to breakdown."

"_Even rock crumbles," was his answer._

A cold drop of water pulls me away back to the present. Looking up another drop falls onto my face, and then the dark sky pours down rain. Sighing, I pick up the dropped machete and turn around to survey my work; I can breakdown at another time.

Looks like I put a good dent into the yard. With a small smile I head back towards the house. On my way I grab the rest of the discarded machetes and place them back into the shed. I walk into the kitchen to see Leader leaning against the island that's just a huge fridge and freezer, probably drinking coffee.

"What were you doing outside," Leader asks.

"Working on the yard," I reply with a yawn.

"You're not allowed out without one of my members with you."

"I don't need to be looked after like a kid," I reply slightly annoyed. "I know how to take care of myself. Besides, I wouldn't dare make a run for it; at least not without a really good plan that won't backfire and not without Laura."

"Get into some dry clothes before you get sick," he orders. "We have something to discuss."

I stare at him slightly confused. I just admit that if I had a plan I would leave with Laura. Is he that confident that they will never let us go? With a shrug, I walk out and make a run for it to my room, dripping water everywhere in the process.

In my room, I remove the wet clothing, use a towel that I keep in my drawer for whatever reason, and then get dressed in dry clothes. Placing the wet clothes in the hamper, I rush downstairs back to the kitchen. I hope he doesn't mind that I'll cook dinner while we discuss whatever it is he wants to discuss.

"Back," I say walking into the kitchen. "Where is everyone else?"

"Busy," he replies.

I only nod and walk around the kitchen gathering some things I'll need for dinner. Taking a quick glance, I open the cans of soup and start cooking. I'm too tired to actually want to make anything else.

"What is it you want to discuss," I ask.

"It's been a while since Laura, Kakuzu and Hidan has showed up to work," he replies after a moment, looking up from his coffee.

"I know," I reply as I get me a cup of juice.

"You know this place and its rules better than us," Leader replies after a very long pause.

"No doubt the people at the café will be wondering where they are at since they have been gone without any notice. If a good enough alibi can be made I'm sure Laura's boss will have no problem having them come back," I reply after a few seconds. "Her boss is nice like that; any other place would have them fired by now."

Leader nods, and I shrug my shoulders finishing up the soup. Grabbing my half full cup, I lean against the counter looking at Leader. He seems to be in deep though so I say nothing. Instead I look away thinking of what alibis can be used.

"They can't go back to the café," Leader says after a few moments. "Not with Konoha and their allies running around."

"Well then…we won't be having a steady income," I reply. "Sure I make money from my commissions, but I would have to do a lot of writing just to make one hundred in a day. That's less than what Laura makes in a few hours and she gets paid daily."

"I still refuse for them to go back," he replies.

"I understand where you're coming from, but a hundred dollars won't go very far," I reply crossing my arms. Yeah sure I can use the money my grandfather has buried all over the place, but I don't want to touch that unless there is an emergency because that is what it is meant for.

Taking a deep breath I continue, "Laura will have to call her boss with an alibi why they haven't been in work and to inform her boss that they won't be in for a while. As for the money, something will have to be done if you don't want any of us leaving the house."

"We can rob a bank," Kakuzu says causing me to slightly job and turn to the door way.

"We can't rob a bank," I slightly shout. "Laura and I will end up in prison for life and you guys…the government might try to do something with you."

"That won't happen," Kakuzu replies calmly. "We're ninjas and the Akatsuki. Your weak law enforcements won't be able to catch us."

"We will not rob a bank," Leader says. "Not unless we absolutely have to."

"You Akatsuki guys can do it. Laura and I will have no part in bank robbery," I say holding up my hands.

"Seriously Kakuzu how fucking long does it take to fucking find out if dinner is done," Hidan yells barging into the kitchen.

"I was talking with Leader-sama," Kakuzu says with annoyance.

"So fucking what, I'm fucking hungry," Hidan yells then turns to me. "Oi bitch, have you fucking finish cooking dinner?"

Looking around I look back at Hidan saying, "I have no idea who you're talking to."

"Bitch I will fucking…."

"Hidan get out," Leader orders. "Dinner will be served in a few minutes."

"It fucking better be fucking soon," Hidan replies narrowing his eyes.

Leader glares right on back. Hidan mumbles some stuff under his breath as he walks away. Sighing, I turn around and start gathering some bowls. Quickly, I fill all twelve bowls and place them to the side for when they are taken to the large dining room with its large table that seats fourteen people.

"If we're not allowed to rob a bank," Kakuzu says bringing us back to the subject at hand. "Then what can we do?"

"We can…." I bite down on my lower lip. "We can sell my weapons." Oh gosh, I think I should just take those words back.

"No," Leader says quickly. "We're going to keep them and learn how to use them for the upcoming war."

"Oh," I reply happy my weapons won't be sold until I process the last bit of his sentence. "What upcoming war!?"

"The one we will have against the other ninjas," Kakuzu informs me.

"You can't do that," I shout. "The government might get involved!"

"We can and we will," Leader replies narrowing his eyes just slightly. "Your government will not be able to stop us."

"Innocent lives will be lost," I yell getting slightly angry.

"Death is a normal occurrence in war no matter if a person is innocent or not," Leader once again replies.

"I already know that," I growl out.

"Then get over it," Kakuzu says.

"No," I yell. "I will not get over it! We're supposed to be discussing money problems not war! You can't just start a war!"

"We will be starting a war," Leader replies calmly as if my outburst never happened. "In a month's time the war will start."

Quickly I walk out of the kitchen before I say or do anything I will regret (After all there's a first time for everything). Damn Akatsuki wanting to start a war. If that really happens…I really do believe the government will get involved. I so hope that doesn't happen, but I get a feeling that no matter what it will and there's nothing Laura or I can do to stop it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	58. Chapter 58: Dinner

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 58**

_**Note: When with ninjas, eat dinner in your room.**_

~Laura's POV

Naps seem to make life look soo much brighter, I'm not sure why but they do. I slowly sit up from my seat on the bed and stretch my arms out to the sky. Rubbing my eyes, I stand up from the bed and slowly take my hands away to glance round the room. This isn't my room and I don't know whose this belongs to.

I rub my right eye a little more before walking over to the door and open it. I close the door behind me before heading to my room; I'll just change out of Mei's dress and into something more comfortable

It takes me awhile to find my room, seeing as I forgot where that room I was just in is in this huge house. I yawn a little while covering my mouth before stopping beside my door and turn the handle, opening it before walking it.

I look round at the pale yellow walls before smiling, I haven't been here in a year or so but it all seems to be in good shape. I moved here about a year and three quarters ago from England. I just turned sixteen when I moved here; I finished school when I was fifteen since I was the youngest in my year.

I walk over to the closet in the corner of the room and open it, dust getting in my face but quickly wave it away before coughing. So dusty in here.

Once the dust clears, I reach into the closet and pull out a pair of white, wore out shorts and a red long-sleeved jumper with its turtle neck. I quickly slip my dress off before changing into the shorts and then the jumper.

I look down to my legs and run a hand over them, smooth, I think it was Mei's weird Jutsu that she hasn't used in anime or manga. Some hair remover thing, she said all of the female and sometimes male ninjas use it on their legs and arms, she said it kills the roots and 'blub' thingy which makes the hair, the only thing I saw her do was run a blue chakra hand over both of my legs for a couple seconds.

I shake my legs a little before putting some white leg warmers with black belts on the top and bottom of them. With a grin, I skip/jog out of my room and into the hallway, thinking of how to get to the living room.

I give myself a quick nod before taking a right and soon, after a few minutes of walking, got to the living room… where no one was in… where is everyone?

I look round the living room before blinking, rubbing my eyes a little as sleep starts to gather in them again.

I shrug softly to myself before sitting down on one of the sofas and lie down, my arms and sofa arm as my pillow as I pull my legs to my chest. My dreams' taking over again as many dreams entertain me. One dream scared me the most though. The one where each and every Akatsuki member were stabbed through the heart before proofing into air with smoke filling said air.

I wake up with a small jolt before opening my eyes, blinking them softly as I look round the room and to the clock as it reads seven pm. My stomach rumbles showing its hungry which make me blush a little though there isn't anyone in the room.

With another small yawn, I get up from my seat and slowly walk into the kitchen as a range of smells fill my nose. From the smell it is soup but it isn't just one type of soup, it seems to be many, working in a café does wonders for your sense of food.

I rub my nose a little before looking into the kitchen, Konan, Kakuzu, Pein, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Kahlan are the only people in the room, wonder where everyone else is.

Hidan and Kisame are slurping down, what it seems to be their fifth bowls while the others are drinking theirs calmly.

Kahlan looks up from her bowl to me before smiling, getting up from her seat away from the Akatsuki members and walks over to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Laura, have a good nap?" Kahlan asks with a small smile as I nod my head before hugging back. We soon pull away and my stomach growls loudly, making me blush and use my bangs as shields against everyone.

I look to Kahlan as she giggles a little, "I see, you woke up because you got hungry," she says with a small chuckle which only makes me look to the side, a blush still lining my cheeks. I make a small, high, cat sound as a yes as she smiles before walking over to the stove, picks up a pot before pouring something into a bowl before walking over to me and giving me the weird white and blue striped bowl filled with lovely smelling… soup.

"Eat up," she says with a smile as I smile back before walking over to the table she was sitting at and take a seat opposite her. Kahlan takes a seat in her seat before passing me a spoon as I take a small slip of my soup, its chicken and bacon soup. It's my favorite as well. I play around with the yellow soup as small chucks of chicken and bacon float to the top. I blink and giggle a little before stabbing the chicken with my spoon before eating it, the moist chicken leaving a wonderful taste in my mouth… it just needs some salt.

I jump out of my seat and head to the cupboard, I reach up to the top open and just barely open it, I reach up and use my hand to feel the bottom of the cupboard.

I whine softly in my throat as I feel nothing and I have to swear that everyone is watching me fail at finding salt, I just know it.

"Ahh where is the salt," I whine softly with a pout while jumping a little, still unable to find the damn salt. I look up and see another hand reach into it and pull out the salt which seemed to be on the left while I was looking on the left.

I blink three times before looking to the holder of the hand and see Kisame with a grin on his face… I just realized that the hand is blue.

"Ahh thank you~" I say with a grin as he hands me the salt with a loud chuckle before patting my hand like a kid. I whine loudly in my throat while shaking my head, taking a lot of steps away from the big blue fish who only chuckles more, holding his side a little.

I childishly stick my tongue out at the older fish before walking back to my table where Kahlan seems to be watching me. I smile brightly to her while putting some salt in my soup before placing it down in front of me before trying my soup… perfect.

"Enjoying your soup?" Kahlan asks with a smile as a spoon goes flying pass her head and creates a small dent in the wall.

"Kisame, repeat what you just said," I hear Itachi threaten as I slowly look to him, Itachi has his hand on the table as Kisame is holding his hands in front of him, a little pale as he shakes his hands in surrender.

"I just said she acts better than your brother when he was a midget-!" Kisame explains and soon a bowl of soup is chucked at him as Kahlan ducks and I watch as the soup slides down the wall and onto the floor. Whoa, never mention that Sasuke is a midget… or little… whichever doesn't float Itachi's boat.

I look to the other Akatsuki members who are watching with slight amusement as Hidan is egging the Uchiha on, looking like he is ready to join the fight.

Aha… it seems everyone has forgotten the rules already.

"Duck and Cover!" I yell while jumping under the table but soon come up to grab my soup before falling back down onto the floor, my soup in my lap as I happily eat it.

Kahlan soon joins me with her soup and I watch as many things hit the floor, spoons, forks, knifes and soon Kisame who has a plate broken on his cheek.

"What the hell, Itachi?!" Kisame yells while rubbing his cheek, his cheek seems to be bleeding with some bits of china in his cut.

I giggle while eating my soup as Kahlan looks worried… about her china I think.

"Leader do something," I hear Konan say with a slight whisper as I hear Pein sigh and watch as his red nailed feet stand up. I wait for a moment and watch as Itachi turns to face Pein.

"Itachi, if you must fight, do it outside and not in this house," he says with ice in his tone as I hear someone sigh. I think it was Konan seeing as he just told them not to fight in the house but they can continue their fight outside.

I giggle listening as I finish off my amazing soup… I want more now… also… remind me to eat dinner either beside Konan or Pein or in my room.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	59. Chapter 59: Training I

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 59**

_**Note: Training with the Akatsuki is brutal.**_

~Kahlan's POV

For two days Leader made us clean the house and yard. Not that I'm complaining because both needed some serious cleaning. Does Leader give us a break after cleaning for two straight days? The answer is no.

"Now that everyone is here," Leader says as Deidara walks into the living room. "We can talk about training. Every day except Sunday we will be training. It will begin after breakfast end for a short lunch break, continue again until dinner. Everyone will be participating, and you will be switching partners throughout training."

"What does this have to do with me and Laura," I ask leaning back in my seat.

"We can't have the two of you be a liability, so the two of you will be training as well," Leader replies.

"Leader-sama," Konan says. "They're only civilians. It will take time before they can even match up to the level of any ninjas."

"I know that," Leader replies. "That is why after dinner their training will continue for another two hours."

"Cool ninja training," Laura says grinning.

"Whoa," I say jumping up to my feet. "We…no…we can't…." my voice trails off as I try to find the words I want to say.

"The both of you will partake in training and that is final," Leader says.

"But the training leads to…and I don't want us to have any part of that," I reply crossing my arms.

"Get over it," Leader commands. "Everyone outside now; training is about to begin."

Laura jumps to her feet, seeming to be happy about the whole idea of ninja training. Sighing, I follow after her and the rest of the members to the backyard. If Laura gets hurt then I am not to blame when something happens to anyone who hurts her.

"Kahlan," Leader says pulling out some scrolls and handing them to Konan. "Do you know how to use these?"

He points towards the scrolls he handed to Konan. She does something causing a puff of smoke to appear. After a couple of seconds all of my weapons (with the exception of the ones in the hidden safes back at the apartment) appear.

"I kind of have a general idea on how to use some of them," I reply, not taking my eyes away from them. "But in all honesty I really don't know how. I collect them not use them."

"Very well then," Leader replies and I look back at him, "Kakuzu and Hidan, you two are to take the weapons and learn how to use them. Once you're done with that you will teach the rest of us."

"Fucking great," Hidan replies with a smirk. "Weapons to fucking play with."

"Don't break any of them," I say worried about my precious weapons.

"They won't get broken," Kakuzu says, probably thinking about the time when I mentioned they are worth a lot of money.

"Itachi and Kisame you'll be helping to train Laura," Leader continues as Kakuzu and Hidan grabs my weapons and walks away with them.

"I don't mind training the squirt," Kisame says with a grin.

Laura glares at him and says, "I'm not a squirt."

"Don't make fun of her height," I say with a slight glare.

"Kahlan," Leader says in a sort of scary tone. "You will be training with Deidara and Sasori."

"Whatever," I mumble crossing my arms.

"In one hour everyone is switching around," he continues. "I'll call out when and who everyone will be switching with. Training begins…now!"

"This way," Itachi says and starts walking off in a northeast direction.

Kisame follows beside him and Laura runs to catch up with them. Tobi runs off to who knows where with Zetsu. Leader and Konan go in a west direction. Meanwhile Sasori-Danna starts walking in a north direction.

"We better not keep Danna waiting, hmm," Deidara says then follows after Sasori-Danna. I really need to ask Sasori-Danna which one is his real name.

"This sucks," I mumble following after the two.

We walk for about five minutes then come to a stop. Looking around I see everyone is about six hundred feet away from each other. So that means two hundred yards apart. With a nod I look back at Deidara and Sasori-Danna.

"So…what exactly are we going to do?"

"Can you fight," Sasori-Danna asks.

"I guess," I reply with a shrug.

"Then you'll be fighting against Deidara," Sasori-Danna continues. "I will analyze the fight starting…now."

Without any warning Deidara is aiming a punch at me. Quickly, I bring up my arm to block the fist only be kneed in the abdomen. The breath gets knocked out of me as I slightly bend forward. Deidara throws me away from him to the side. I hold out my hands and do a backwards flip to land on my feet. Thank you short year of gymnastics for the skills you have made me learn.

Staying in one spot doesn't last for long. Deidara is once again attacking me. Twisting to the side, I reach out to grab his arm to yank him forward. The plan is to make him stumble and fall on his face. Important factor I left out of the plan is that he is a ninja and my plan immediately crumbles.

Instead what happens is I get kicked in my ribs…hard and I go flying a few feet away. My back hits the ground hard as adrenaline starts rushing through my veins. Quickly, I jump to my feet only to be knocked down again.

As a fist comes flying to my face, I quickly grab hold of it. I kick out my feet, but Deidara yanks away and takes a jump back. Rolling onto my stomach I quickly push myself off the ground and turn to face Deidara. My eyes slightly narrow as I spread my feet just a bit; bring my arms up ready to protect and attack, and I slightly bend my knees ready to make any quick movements.

Not wanting to wait on whatever attack Deidara might throw my way, I charge at him. I bring one leg up looking like I'm going to kick, only to jump off the ground with my other foot into the air. Once in the air I twist my body in 360 degrees to kick him with the foot I jump off. Just like before my plan crumbles as he dodges, grabs hold of my foot and pulls me to the awaiting ground with the help of gravity.

I hold out my arms keeping my face from meeting the dirt. Except, a foot connect with my back and my face meets the ground anyways. Growling, I try to get away but the foot applies more pressure.

"That is enough," Sasori-Danna says and then like that the pressure is gone. I quickly sit up and shoot a glare at Deidara who only smirks. Evil bastard, I'll get him eventually.

"You'll need a lot of work on fighting and style," Sasori-Danna continues and I look back at him.

"I know that," I reply. "I don't fight because I don't have a reason to." Unless the fight deals with protecting Laura or anyone else I might care about, but I'm not telling them that.

"If you want to survive you better find a reason," Sasori-Danna replies.

"So what's the plan Danna, yeah?"

"For the next twenty minutes, we will teach her moves and different styles. Then after that she'll have to put them to use…on the both of us."

"Peachy," I reply getting up. Damn, I shouldn't have said that because now I want a peach and we don't have any.

Just like Sasori-Danna says the both of them shows me different moves and styles. If I'm in a wrong position or do something wrong, Deidara has a miniature bomb go off next to me. When Deidara first did that it shocked me, but then after the next few times it started pissing me off. The entire time I kept my anger in check even when he would laugh with that stupid smirk on his face that I just wanted to tear off.

Does Leader even care what happens? No…well he did asked what Deidara was doing the first time. Deidara told him. Leader's reply to him was 'don't kill her'. Instead of complaining though, I put everything I have got into the training. I'll push myself to my limits and farther if I have to. In the long run this can all become handy with protecting Laura.

Twenty minutes later without warning, Deidara and Sasori-Danna starts attacking me. I know it is twenty minutes later because Sasori-Danna did say something like this would happen. Except he never said there wouldn't be any warning. Thanks to the fact of not being warned, I go flying a few feet.

Now that I have to fight the both of them I know I must be quick. So, I quickly jump to my feet to see a kick flying towards me. My body quickly drops to the ground and I roll away to end up facing Sasori-Danna. Without thinking, I bring up my fist to connect with his face.

Yeah, what happens is he catches my fist and lifts me up over his shoulders. Grinding my teeth together, I place my free hand onto his shoulder. Twisting my body, I'm able to successfully land on my feet. I take this chance to try and swipe Sasori-Danna's feet from under him, but he quickly moves away.

Sensing someone coming up from behind me, I quickly run one of the moves they taught me through my head. Dropping to the ground, I push myself back up to jump in the air. I then do a back-flip to land behind Deidara. When I land, I bite down on my lower lip and quickly push away the sudden pain in my ankle.

Instead what I do is grab hold of Deidara's hair and yank on it…hard. I hear him hiss slightly in pain and I'm unable to remove the satisfied smile on my face. Except that satisfied smile is short lived as I try to use Deidara as a human shield from Sasori-Danna's on coming attack.

This goes on until the hour is over with. During that time I hit only Deidara once, but it seemed to have hurt me more than it hurt him. I'm the one who ends up getting hit the most, no matter how much or how many times I have dodged in that time. I still end up getting punched, kicked, and thrown or a combination of all three. No doubt bruises are starting to form, but for the time being I ignore all pain.

"Switch," Leader calls out. "Laura goes with Konan and Deidara! Kahlan comes with me and Itachi! Sasori and Kisame will now train with each other!"

Picking myself up from the ground, I dust off the dirt. I grumble a few times while rubbing my cheek. Everyone moves around going to their new training partners like Leader had called out. This really sucks, but if I complain I feel like the training will become worse than it already is, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

"Ready," Leader asks as I finally make it over to him and Itachi.

Taking a deep breath I reply with, "Sure;" and the brutal training continues. I hope it's going easy for Laura.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Deidara is winning for Laura and Itachi is winning for Kahlan. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	60. Chapter 60: Training II

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 60**

_**Note: Training with the Akatsuki is fun as heck!**_

~Laura's POV

Training with Kisame and Itachi was sooooo much fun! I only learnt how to throw kunai knifes which are WAY harder than I thought it would be… I aimed for the tree and ended up hitting a fence that was one hundred feet away from the tree I was aiming at… Kisame said I needed some help while Itachi said I did better than he thought I would do… which must have been 'I-almost-kill-someone-bad'… so mean… just… so mean.

I happily jog over to Deidara and Konan who are waiting and having a small chat, hopefully about my lesson since this is super fun.

Both of their attentions turn to me as I jog over with a grin, I am ready for training~

"Soo~ what we doing~" I ask with a hum, leaning back on my heels with glee as Deidara flashes a small grin as Konan smiles a little.

"For the first part of the lesson, I'll teach you some 1st aid, for the second part, Deidara will teach you some easy hand-to-hand combat," Konan says with her small smile before reaching into her cloak, I watch with a spark in my eye as she pulls out a weird shaped 1st aid kit, it must be one from the ninja world.

I nod my head a little before walking over to her as she opened it up, there were many things I didn't know in that case but I could name bandages, syringes and plasters… that was about it.

Konan passes me the thick bandages and I balance them in my hand before unwrapping a little, ready for my lesson.

"Deidara, strip," Konan orders Deidara who takes a step back, blushing a little with a slightly shocked look on his face which makes Konan roll her eyes.

"Y-You gotta be kidding, yeah!" he yells before shaking his hands in front of his face, "I-I'm not scared of anything but seriously, why, hmm!?" Deidara yells, slightly flustered as his faces burns a little more red.

I start giggling at Deidara's state as Konan simply rolls her eyes at his behavior, "you moron," she says while shaking her head a little, "it's so Laura can practice bandaging on you, she needs a live human figure to practice on," she says with a small shrug before putting down the 1st aid kit after she took out a roll of bandages as well.

"I knew that, yeah," Deidara says with a small shrug as I giggle a little, no he did not~

I look to Konan and grin a little, this is fun and Deidara will be the practice dummy, Konan smiles back before unwrapping her bandages a little as well. I look to Deidara as he takes his jumper off then his shirt then his jeans before throwing them onto a clear part of dry grass before stretching his arms out, pleased with the fresh air. Only in boxers which makes me turn to Konan with my face burning red and Konan doesn't seem to be effected at all.

I turn back to him as I see the mark thingy on his chest. I stare at the mark on his chest which I remember to be his 4th mouth. I tilt my head a little in confusion which Deidara seems to catch.

"Oh this, un," Deidara says while pointing to the stitches, line and the markings on the mouth on his chest. I nod slowly with a confused look as he chuckles a tiny bit, probably awkwardly. "It's nothing, nothing important, yeah," he says with a chuckle in his voice as Konan walks over to him, a serious look on her face.

"Deidara, your arm, please," Konan asks as Deidara holds out his arm to her, she signals me to walk over which I do, now I am standing beside Konan as she runs a line down Deidara's forearm, "if there was a cut along here, you would wrap the bandage on his arm like this," Konan says before showing me how to wrap the bandage, tightly but not so tight that you might cause the cut to bleed more.

"Now repeat what I showed you on his other forearm," Konan says while looking to me with a small smile. I look to her before the bandage which is perfectly put on and then to Deidara who is staring at the bandage before looking to me, grinning a little as pulls his other arm out for me.

I nod softly after I review what Konan did in my head before trying to repeat what I was shown.

"Ouch, yeah," Deidara hisses a little as I quickly stop what I am doing and pull my hands away, "little too tight, hmm," he says shortly after I take my hands away before giving me a reassuring smirk.

"Sorry," I say with a small pout before slowly bringing my hands back to wrap the bandages again, but this time without hurting Deidara. After maybe the… 6th attempted, I have mastered the skill of wrapping bandages! I am soo proud of myself right now.

"Good," Konan says with a smile before passing me five rolls of bandages, "now wrap Deidara's chest, stomach, forearm, thigh and foot, if you do them all correctly then you can start on your hand-to-hand combat early," she says as I nod softly to her before unwrapping one bandage and softly pull Deidara's arm over to me, trying my best not to make him react badly like before when Konan touched his foot, making him almost kick her which resulted in a five minute chase which resulted in Deidara getting real cuts to bandage.

I wrap the bandage around the cut on his forearm and successfully wrap it round his arm without hurting him or doing it too loosely. Konan gives me a short nod before I start with the chest, blushing while doing it and blushing still as I do his stomach then stop the small blushing when I move onto his thigh then foot.

I successfully wrap the bandages on and cheer in happiness~ it was hard but I mastered it~

"Good," Konan says with her smile as Deidara is removing the bandages then quickly puts his jeans back on, a satisfied sigh while doing that. "Let's move onto the hand-to-hand combat," she says while walking over to me. "Punch me," she says blankly as I blink confused, she wants me to hurt her?

"Why?" I ask while tilting my head a little which she smiles at a little.

"I want to show you show to block, first hand," she says with her small smile as I nod and put everything into my punch and she uses her hand to push mine to the side, moving my fist away from her as I straggle forwards in surprise and end up falling on her, Konan thankfully catches me before we fall to the ground.

"That punch… is better than I expected… now you try, I'll be gentle," she says with her smile and I grin back with a nod, okay all I need to do is push my wrist and hand to push her hand away from my body.

I watch her carefully and she tries to punch me which I quickly use my hand to push her hand away from me. I grin a little till her other hand grazed my cheek, causing a small shot of pain to flash through my cheek.

"OWWWIEEE!" I yell loudly while holding my cheek, its throbbing as well! Deidara starts laughing at my reaction as Konan pulls my hand away with a small smile on her lips.

"I never said I was going to use only one hand," she says with a small laugh before letting go of my hand, "always expect the unexpected, your cheek is fine," she says as I rub my cheek, waiting for the stinging in it to fade away which it does slowly.

"Yeah, so what training is this hand-to-hand combat?" I ask while tilting my head, will I learn any super cool ninja moves?!

"We'll be teaching you, mostly dodging and long range attacking, so attacks at a distance," Konan says which makes me pout a lot, I wanna fight like real ninjas! The way she says it makes it sound like I'm a useless medical ninja like Sakura…

"Aww, but fighting sounds like fun," I say with a pout as she smiles gently at me as Deidara rolls his eyes a little, probably at my pouting.

"Fighting is dangerous," Konan says with her smile before throwing me a punch which I dodge by pushing her hand away, I'm on guard as she throws another punch which I dodge again and jump backwards and end up falling on my behind when she tries to sweep my legs out from under me. "Plus you seem to dodge naturally, you're not naturally strong so I think focusing on your dodging would be best," she says with her smile as I slowly stand up and rub my back, not a good idea to jump backwards and fall onto your behind and back.

"Okay," I say with a small pout which quickly turns into a smile, at least I have a small chance of getting hurt.

"My turn, yeah," Deidara says while walking in front of me with a grin, "I'll start to attack and my attacks will get faster and stronger, un, I won't stop cause you're hurt, yeah" he says with his grin as I grin and watch as he runs at me and I quickly raise my guard as he throws his first punch and jump backwards at his kick.

I quickly catch my breath as he runs at me and continues to throw punches at me. I am able to dodge most of them but one has hit me in the side and now my right side is throbbing like my cheek from before.

Not long after my side is hit, Deidara lands a hit in my stomach which makes me hiss and lean forwards but quickly push against him, jump backwards, hold my side for a second as I catch my breath.

Konan was very right about my natural dodging skills. Deidara runs at me again, not giving me a catch to pull my hand away and aims a kick at my side as I quickly fall to the ground, roll over to my left and jump back up, only to see Deidara with his fist where I rolled from. I see he aimed a punch there.

Our fight goes on for another fifteen minutes and I am sure I am going to have a big bruise on my sides, shoulder, cheek, stomach and knee now from how many times I have been hit.

"Very well done," Konan says as I pant heavy, out of breath from all of my dodging; let's just say Deidara wasn't kidding about the attacks getting stronger and faster.

"Yeah, I half expected you to be on the floor within five minutes, yeah," Deidara says with a chuckle as he pants a little, I see he really tried to hit me but then again, close combat isn't Deidara's thing since he is long range.

"Whoa~ thanks~" I say with a grin as I rub my side, I swear he was aiming for my right side since it hurts a lot, probably the most pain I have had in my side in my life.

"Well, your dodging has improved greatly and you seem to know how to bandage any part of the body now," Konan says with a smile as I look to Deidara as he pats my head like I am a little sister to him, I scowl and push his hand away which causes him to chuckle loudly. Damn Deidara I AM NOT LITTLE.

"Switch," Pein calls out loudly to the people around us, meaning his members and Kahlan, "Laura and Kahlan will now train with me and Konan, Deidara and Sasori, Kisame and Itachi will now train with each other!"

I rub my side one more time before grinning brightly, I get to show Kahlan my dodging skills!

I take hold of Konan's hand with a grin as she smiles back to me, "have fun Deidara~" I hum to him with a wave as he chuckles a little before waving back and walking over to where Sasori is standing, don't wanna keep Sasori waiting, he is impatient.

"We're coming~" I yell with a hum while running over to them, Konan running to my side with our hands together as I use my other hand to wave to them, hopefully my soon-to-be-bruises don't affect my dodging but since I have been holding back the pain in my fight with Deidara, it shouldn't affect me at all.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Deidara is winning for Laura and Itachi is winning for Kahlan. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	61. Chapter 61: Training III

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 61**

_**Note: When training with Leader, he does not go easy.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I stay seated on the ground as Konan and Laura get closer. Both Leader and Itachi had me work on using a kunai and shuriken. Did they let me do it on a stationary target? No, Leader said a real target is not just going to stay still for you to hit them and therefore I had to get used to hitting a moving target.

Itachi made a clone and his clone became my moving target. He never received a single scratch or lost a strand of hair. They both said that I had good aim, I just need to try and analyze where my target will move. So I took their advice and yet I still missed. Heck, I'm not even sure I can hit a stationary target. Maybe I'll find out later when we're not all forced to do this training crap.

After those thirty minutes of target practicing which Leader said I need to work on…a lot, they made me do exercises to strengthen my muscles. One of the first exercises was push-ups and I had to give one hundred. It was around thirty when I started struggling to push myself back up. Somewhere around forty I was struggling to not only push myself back up, but to also keep my arms from just giving out under me. At fifty I fell flat on my face. Leader order me to get back up and start over again. It was difficult, and after the fourth attempt I was able to complete the one hundred goal, but I didn't want to do anymore.

After that Itachi had me stand like a flamingo and told me to hold out my arms. I did what I was told and suddenly I had twenty-five pound dumb-bells in both of my hands. The sudden weight caused me to bring down my other foot; my arms almost instantly drop to my sides as I tried not to stumble forward. Itachi said to get back in the flamingo position (of course he didn't call it that) and for ten seconds hold the dumb-bells, then lift them over my head, hold them there for ten seconds then to go back in regular position. He said I had to do that for ten minutes, and to not leave the flamingo position. Then after that I had to switch legs and do it again for another ten minutes. Apparently, it was to help not just work my muscles but my balance.

Each exercise they put me through was difficult except for when it came to the running. That I was actually good at, since before they showed up I did used to do a lot of running to keep my cholesterol down from my sodium intake. So they had decided to make it challenging. They added weights to my ankles and wrist along with a vest that had weights on it as well. It all hurts, but for now the pain is still being pushed to the back.

"Hello," Laura says with a grin as her and Konan join me and Leader. It sucks that I'm still stuck with Leader but I'm also with Konan and Laura so no complaints.

"Hey," I reply with a small smile. Standing up, I dust myself off and wipe the sweat off my face.

"So what are we going to do," Laura asks smiling.

"I will tell you in a minute," Leader says. "First me and Konan must talk."

"Okay," Laura replies.

"How are you doing," I ask as Leader and Konan walk a short distance away and start whispering.

"I'm doing great. I can't wait to show you my skills. What about you?"

"That's good," I reply with a small smile. "I'm doing okay."

"Coolios," she replies with a chuckle.

"Okay," Leader says coming back with Konan. "Laura, I'm going to teach you a few moves that will help you to quickly disable your opponent and get to safety. Kahlan, Konan is going to teach you a few medical things for quick patches up. After that, we will switch and Konan will teach Laura about hiding and making traps. I will teach Kahlan combat fighting."

"Yay," Laura says.

"Okay," I reply.

"We start now," Leader says.

Laura and Leader walk a short distance away. I turn to Konan and give her a small smile. She returns the smile and pulls out a first aid kit. I walk over as she opens the kit and recognize almost everything.

"When you get injured and there is no medic around," Konan starts speaking. "You need to quickly disengage from battle and find a safe spot to quickly take care of your injury. Hold out your arm."

"Okay," I reply with a nod doing as she orders.

"If you get a cut here," she says using her finger to draw an invisible cut along my forearm. "What will you do?"

"Well," I say thinking about the times I was taught some medical stuff from my mom and the stuff I learn while in the medical club at school. "You always want to make sure pressure is applied to the wound to help stop the bleeding. If it is an artery, do the same thing but also try to find medical help quickly. You'll have to bandage it tightly and try not to move it around too much."

Konan nods then says, "Good, do you know how to bandage the wound up?"

"No," I reply honestly. I was never taught how, since I never had a reason to. I only know simple bandaging.

"This is how," she says and shows me how I would have to bandage. "Now you try."

She hands me the bandage then holds out her arms. Really it wasn't that much of a difference when bandaging something on the legs or abdomen. So, I am able to quickly apply the bandage with no problem and will forever remember.

"Do you think you can bandage any other areas," she asks.

"Yeah," I reply very sure in my skills.

"Give it a go," she replies. "Bandage my head, legs, ankle, chest and abdomen."

With a nod I once again do as she orders. It feels like falling into an old habit. With a straight face, I apply the bandages as if she really has been hurt with no mistakes. Finishing, I give her a small smile.

"You did well," she replies taking the bandages off.

"I've had practice," I reply with a shrug. "But the medical field just isn't appealing to me."

"I see," she replies with a small smile.

The two of us watch as Leader teaches Laura some defense moves. One of the moves he shows her is aiming to jab the person in the eyes. That would be a good move to defend yourself for a quick getaway. Another one is jabbing someone in the throat, which be good for another quick getaway since the person will be trying to breath. He then shows her that after doing one of those two moves she can kick them in the groin or smash their face into her knee. I say she can do both, but that's just something I would do.

"You may go to Konan now," Leader says standing up straight. "You can practice what I have taught you with her if there is any time left over from what she teaches you."

"Okay," Laura says happy and skips over to me and Konan.

"Good luck," I say patting Laura on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she replies with a grin. "Good luck to you too."

I nod and walk over to Leader. For a moment he just looks at me then gets into a fighting stance. I bring my arms up, spread my feet just slightly and turn my body just a bit. Leader nods standing up straight.

"Good fighting stance," he says. "Bring your arms up just a little more…stop. You want to make sure when fighting you can be able to protect your head, but not block your sight of vision."

"Okay," I reply slowly standing up straight.

"I am going to show you some moves, and I will only show them to you once. After that I will attack you and you must use those moves on me. I will not go easy on you or stop if you get hurt. I am your enemy and you are to attack with everything you got, even if it means with the intent to kill. As the time continues I will move faster and my hits will become stronger. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I reply with a nod.

"Good, we start now. Get back into your fighting stance." I do as he commands. "The move I'm about to show you is called Shomenuchi."

I nod as Leader takes a fighting stance. Using his right hand, he holds out an open palm. He does a quick downward vertical strike. I copy the move to help memorize it.

"You use that move to generally attack the forehead or the bridge of someone's nose. Another attack is called Yokomenuchi. With this attack you generally want to strike the side of the head either the temple or jaw, or the side of the neck."

Leader once again gets into a fighting stance. His palm is open and I copy him. He quickly does a diagonally downward strike then repeats it again but this time it's a horizontal strike.

"This next attack is called Munetsuki and you either aim for the jaw or nose." He shows that it is a closed-handed punch that quickly thrust forward. "Now you better have them memorize because as training continues I will teach you more."

Then without warning Leader is coming at me. Quickly I go to do the Yokomenuchi but Leader blocks it and jabs me in the ribs. I gasp and go to knee him but he moves out of the way going behind me.

Dropping to my feet, I roll away, jump back up and go to strike with Shomenuchi. Leader blocks the attack and hits me upside the head with his foot. Grinding my teeth, I jump back from his next attack. I do a quick dash towards him. Leader in return goes to move out of the way but I jump into the air holding my arms out to flip over his shoulders. When I land I go to jab the back of his neck with my elbow.

Leader grabs hold of my arm and twists it backwards. He kicks my knees causing me to fall. Leader then goes to connect his foot with my face, but I move backwards ignoring the pain from my arm still being twisted.

Quickly I move my legs out from under me. Twisting my body around I try to knock Leader's feet out from under him. He in turn lets me go and jumps back. I push myself off the ground and get back to my feet.

In no time Leader is once again attacking me. He jumps in the air and comes rushing down at me for a kick. Moving out of the way, I wait for him to land then attack him with Munetsuki. He blocks, I go to kick and he dodges then aims a kick at me. I twist my body around and grab hold of his leg then yank forward. Leader in return twist his body around and kicks me with his other foot causing me to let go and fly…about fifteen feet away into the ground.

"Even though you didn't land a hit," Leader says as I stand up trying not to fall over. "You did execute the moves I showed you effortlessly. Now, I will show you more."

"Not a problem," I say getting back into a fighting stance.

Leader then starts showing more complex moves. I watch him closely trying not to blink, because if I do I just know I'll miss an important step. He shows each move once and I try copying him to help memorize the move. After showing me a number of moves he starts attacking without warning.

I apply the moves he taught me when I'm not trying to dodge or block his attacks. Sometimes I end up mixing a couple moves together because I'm trying not get injured to badly. And as Leader warned before starting his training with me, he does get faster where it is like he's a blur and he does get stronger.

Not once am I able to land a successful blow on him. In fact Leader pretty much is able to do most of the beating on me. It is like he hands me my ass on a silver platter that is how badly I get my ass kicked. I might as well have been a punching bag.

I even try to do some of the moves Sasori-Danna and Deidara taught me. Those moves only cause me to land on my butt or face. My ankle is starting to throb in pain and I seriously feel bruises forming almost everywhere. Luckily there is no blood…at least I hope.

Leader once again attacks me, hitting me in multiple spots before tossing me onto the ground on my back. I try getting back up on wobbly arms and legs as the world starts to spin like crazy. Though every muscle in me is protesting to just fall back and stop, I push onward.

Slowly, I get back into my fighting stance and face Leader only to end up having to quickly dodge his attack. However, I'm unable to dodge fast enough and end up slouching forward as my breath escapes me. My knees give out and I fall face first into the dirt as Leader moves away.

Still determined, I get back up. Well try to, Leader picks me up by the back of my shirt and punches me in the stomach. He then pushes me away and I stumble backwards as I try to keep my balance.

Leader takes one look then yells out, "Time is up! We'll have lunch then continue training!"

Letting out a sigh, I just let my body collapse. There is no way I am going to eat if training is going to continue like this. I'll just take a short nap. Sounds like a good idea, I'll just rest my eyes for a moment.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Deidara is winning for Laura and Itachi is winning for Kahlan. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	62. Chapter 62: Lunch Break

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. Thank you to all of our readers for getting us to the 200 reviews mark.

* * *

**Chapter 62**

_**Note: Lunch is like heaven after training like dogs for hours.**_

~Laura's POV

I grin happily at the sound lunch and sigh, stretching my arms out to the sky as Konan walks towards me, some green paper that we used to set traps, when we set the traps out it was quite fun seeing as I would fall into three traps out of Konan's ten and she wouldn't fall into mine till the very end of my training when she fell into one which made us both laugh a lot. It was SUPER fun to make pit fall traps and some log traps and other ones with complex names.

I think another trap was putting a role trick beside a tree with bait to lure the pray into the role, doing the rope was extremely hard and took me about thirteen times before I could finally get them right and repeat the process many times after it.

Let's just say when Kisame walked pass with Itachi, Itachi simply jumped over our trap while Kisame gave Itachi an epic 'what the hell' look before looking at where he jumped, did a little jump on that spot, went flying through the ground and into the hole which came up to his chin.

Let's just say he was NOT happy when it happened, jumped out the hole and stomped off with Itachi, covered in mud and dirt which was a very funny sight to see. I swear Itachi was stopping himself from laughing but you can never ever know with that guy

I grin to Konan who smiles a little back before walking ahead of me and off towards the house as I see the other members' race inside for lunch.

I look to Kahlan as she staggers up from lying down and slowly walks over to me while giving me a small smile.

"Ready for lunch Kahlan~" I ask with a grin as she gives me an uneasy smile in return.

"No thanks, eating then going back to training will make me throw up," she says before smiling normally and I nod, that makes a lot of sense though I'm just gonna have some cookies and milk, they give me energy!

I grin more before walking towards the house and notice my sides hurt A LOT. I think my right side hurts the most right now but I push the pain to the back of my head as I jump into the house and go to get some cookies from the cookie jar and some milk from the fridge.

"Is that all your eating?" Konan asks from behind me, which makes me jump a little, where did she come from?!

"Y-Yeah~" I hum a little, a little on edge from fighting with Pein and Deidara, they do not show any mercy and I am sure of that when I saw Kahlan fight Pein.

"You should eat more than that to gain some more stamina," Konan says while reaching pass me, into the fridge before pulling out some microwave chicken chuck pasta, before putting it in my hand while taking the cookies away from me, "eat that, its light and it should give you more energy than those," she says with a smile as I pout at the pasta, I am not a big fan of pasta. I prefer spaghetti. Spaghetti is the easiest food to make for me… seeing as I burn almost everything I make.

"Let me cook this," she says while taking the pasta and cuts some holes into the top of it before putting it in the microwave and starts pressing some buttons on it, I don't know what she just did but no doubt there are Japanese instructions on it.

I watch carefully as she steps away from the microwave for a couple of minutes before opening it just before the 'ping' goes off. She takes it out without feeling the heat at all before wrapping the container in a kitchen cloth before handing it to me.

"Eat up," she says with a smile as I nod with a grin before going to get a fork from the cupboard. I take a fork out and peel the top off of it before putting it in the bin. This pasta looks pretty nice, but I hate pasta so I might just spit this out as soon as I try it.

I try a little and nod at the taste, its pretty good and its taste is somewhat better then normally. I take a chuck of chicken and pasta out before showing it to Konan in an offering; she smiles with a small laugh before leaning down and taking a bite out of it.

I giggle at her thinking face before nodding, "thank you," she says with a smile before reaching into the fridge and grabbing her own pot of pasta.

I hum happily while eating my pasta till I am done and throw the plastic pot into the recycling bin out the front door. I walk back into the living room from the front door and see Kahlan, taking a nap on the sofa with about three pillows in her grasp, hugging them tightly.

I slowly and carefully walk round her only for Pein to walk into the living room, finished with lunch.

I shake my hands quickly in a panicked state as he follows my moments carefully, a blank look while watching me.

"Shhh, Kahlan is sleeping, don't wake her up," I whisper to him while shaking my hands in front of myself before pointing to the kitchen, like telling him to leave her alone.

He only scoffs at my panicked state before pushing pass me and grabbing a kunai knife from the holder on his thigh.

"Kahlan, get up, we're going back to training," Pein threatens as Kahlan groans a little in her sleep before opening her eyes a little before rubbing them. She only has to look at Pein and her eyes widen till she is fully awake before jumping off of the sofa, letting go of the pillows while doing that.

"I'm good," Kahlan says in an alert voice as Pein gives a nod before walking out of the living room.

"Training begins in two minutes, get outside, everyone!" Pein yells into the living room before disappearing off into the kitchen. Kahlan yawns loudly while stretching her arms and I can hear the clicks in her arms from here. She murmurs something softly to herself before smiling a little to me, I grin back to her.

I skip outside happily and see everyone waiting for orders while Kakuzu and Hidan seem to be teaching Kisame and Konan how to use some of the weapons that the two have found out how to use.

I look to Pein who is standing in front of all of his members as Kahlan slowly steps outside with a bottle of water in hand.

"Okay, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, you three will grade these two on the progress they have made since we started training," Pein orders as the three nod simply while Deidara seems to throw Itachi a nasty glare since we all know Deidara hates Itachi's guts, he was probably jumping for joy when Itachi got that nasty cut on his forehead when my crystal glass broke.

"Kahlan, Laura, your training is to fight against one another, to see how your training has gone, there is no bar to how far you can go apart from, don't kill each other," he says as I shake my head a little, like we would kill each other let alone hurt each other.

"Fight Kahlan? I can't fight you know," I say with a pout while crossing my arms over my chest, Pein simply rolling his eyes a little at me before looking to three members before walking back, towards the tree near the house before leaning back against it.

"Begin!" Pein yells loudly which makes me flinch a little before looking to Kahlan who looks to me as well.

"Well," I say while sighing a little, "at least we get to show off our skills to one another," I say with a grin as Sasori jumps into a nearby tree, Itachi walks round to our left and Deidara to our right, well… this should be fun.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**To anyone who thinks that Laura means kind of when she is saying kinder, we have to say you're wrong. It is the way Laura speaks and therefore the word kinder exist used by Laura. Anyways, that was to clear up any confusion people might have had or do have. Sorry if we offended anyone, we just wanted to let you guys know to get rid of any confusion.**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Deidara is winning with seven votes for Laura and Itachi is winning with ten votes for Kahlan. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	63. Chapter 63: Watch and Learn

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. We will be hosting a fan-art competition. More can be read about it at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 63**

_**Note: Weapons are all fun and cool until someone gets hurt.**_

~Kahlan's POV

With a small sigh I get into my fighting stance. Really, I don't want to do this. There's no reason to fight her. Even if she was to become evil, which I doubt would happen; she's still my best friend. So I just got to push those thoughts to the side. If we don't do this I have no idea what type of punishment Leader would give and I don't want to take the chances of finding out.

"Good luck," I say.

"Thank you," she replies with a grin. "You too."

Taking a deep breath, I continue pushing the thoughts of not doing this away. I'm serious; I want to just pull out a white flag. However, I'll deal with it and try not to hurt her too badly.

Sensing that Sasori-Danna and Leader are not liking that we haven't started yet, I quickly think up of a plan. Laura is pretty much going to be the long range fighter, from what little I know of her training. I on the other hand am more of a close range fighter. So, I need to find a way to get close enough to her to actually do something.

With a nod, I charge towards Laura. I go to punch Laura, not really putting a lot of force into it. She blocks pushing my hand away and goes to attack. I block her punch and aim for her shoulder. Mentally I just imagine myself in a corner screaming I quit and that I don't want to do this anymore. Okay inner evil self, go away you're not helping nor are you needed.

I come back crashing to reality when I get hit in the face. Jumping back, I bring my hand up to my nose checking to see if it's broke. Satisfied I look at Laura shocked. She smiles and I just sigh.

"You're supposed to be paying attention not daydream," she says with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I reply removing my hands from my nose. "I just…don't think I can do this."

"Hmm…well instead of thinking of it as training and being watched, let's pretend it's a game," she replies cheerfully.

"Okay," I reply with a small chuckle. "If we do that, then what does the winner get?"

"How about we make it a surprise," she says happily.

"Okay," I reply smiling. "Then we'll pretend this is a game."

"Yay," Laura cheers.

"And the game begins…now."

We both run at each other. I go throw a punch she blocks and goes to throw a punch at me. I dodge and go to kick. She moves out of the way and goes to run behind me. Knowing it's never good to have your back against the enemy, I spin around keeping her in my sights. Her fist comes aiming for my face. I grab her arm and pull her forward, poke her in the forehead then jump back chuckling at her expression.

I run at her getting ready to attack. She quickly moves, running to find a place to hide in the cluster of small trees. I stay away from the trees wondering what Laura's plan is. She could stay there and attack me or she's waiting for me to follow and then pounce on me. Whichever one it is, I'll have to be able to counter it.

Keeping my eyes trained on the trees searching the shadows, I slowly make my way towards them. Taking a deep breath, I jump into the small cluster. My eyes roam around quickly as I take cautious step forward. I stop when I feel my feet pulling on something taunt. I bend down and touch what it is to find that its trip wire.

With a grin, I take a huge step over just in case. The moment my foot hits the ground and I put weight on it, my foot slightly slips into the ground. This causes me to loose balance and wave my arms wildly in the air trying not to fall. Though I try not to hit the trip wire I do. The next second I know is that I'm in the air in a net. Where in the world did the net come from?

"I actually caught you," Laura says coming out from hiding with a grin.

"Yeah," I reply with a smile. "Now if you don't mind, please get me down from here."

"Does this mean I win," she asks.

"No," I reply crossing my arms.

Grinning she replies, "then you're stuck up there."

With a laugh Laura skips out of the trees. I blink a few times processing what just happen. My best friend seriously just left me hanging. How could she do that to me? Oh…there is no way I'll let her get away for that.

"Laura," I yell louder than I ever had before. "When I get down from here, and I promise you I will, I'm going to make you wear pink!"

"No," I hear her yell back in horror.

I smile in reply. The only problem with that statement is that I don't think there is anything pink in the house. I'll have to go on a hunting party…possibly by myself to find any pink. But first, I must get down from here.

I hold my hand up as far as they can go and grasp onto some of the net. Carefully, I pull myself up to my feet. This takes time and keeping my small amount of freaking out happening on the inside. The net is constantly swinging and every time I move it only makes it worse. I have to fight back the small fear of the rope breaking and plummeting to the ground.

Not that I'm up that high. I just don't want to get hurt and…well sometimes I fear heights like during this moment. I can only go so far off the ground and then I'll start freaking out; of course it will only be in my head unless I end up on a plane. Last time I was on a plane, I freaked out so bad…let's just say that I'm pretty sure that I made a few people deaf.

Looking up, I look for the source that is keeping the net held suspended. It was tied to a branch. Okay, the branch sort of looks sturdy. Well, pushing aside the panic and what not, I decided to jump as best as I can. The net sways and twirls dangerously, but I just continue clingy to it with my eyes close as I jump. Eventually the branch will break.

I stop jumping soon though from getting dizzy. Sighing, come up with a new plan. I'll just rock back and forth until I'm able to get to one of the nearest branches. From there I'll pull myself to the branch holding this net and undo it. With a nod I put the plan into action.

After about swinging in the air for possibly ten minutes, I finally grab hold of a branch. Holding onto it like a life line, I try climbing up to the branch I want. It's a very difficult climb thanks to the net, so I make sure to be careful. Once reaching my goal I glare at the branch. I throw my entire body weight on it with as much force as I could muster, hoping it would break the branch, but no luck what so ever. Sighing, I get work untying it at least.

It doesn't take long to untie it. Happy, I take a deep breath and let myself plummet down, ignoring my fear for a moment. A grunt of pain escapes me as I hit the ground, but push it to the side as I struggle to remove myself from the confines of the net. Thankfully it doesn't take long and I stand up happy.

Dusting myself off, I rush out to the opening taking the net with me. Laura sees me and takes off running. I grin and run after her. When I get close enough I go to throw the net at her. She quickly moves out of the way in the nick of time. I spend precious seconds picking the net back up to use against her.

During that time she attacks by kicking me. Forgetting about the net, I grab hold of her leg and knock her off her balance. She doesn't stay on the ground for long, and is soon back on her feet.

For me, I'm ignoring the fact we're being watch. It has just become a fun game of who will win. Both of us attack each other, a flurry of movement from hitting one another (sometimes) or dodging. Sometimes Laura gets the upper hand, and other times I get the upper hand.

"That is enough," Leader says.

"But we're not done," Laura says with a pout.

"Yeah," I reply. "We haven't reached a winner yet."

"It doesn't matter that is enough," Leader replies. "We have seen what we needed to see and discuss about it already while you two were busy. Now it must come to an end, you'll both get an individual report later so you can learn what needs to be worked on."

"Fine," I say with a sigh then turn to Laura. "We'll finish this another time."

"Yeah," Laura replies smiling.

"Now, Kakuzu and Hidan have figured out how to use the weapons," Leader says.

"Cool," Laura says with a grin.

"Nice," I reply with a small nod.

The three of us go to where the rest of the Akatsuki are at. My weapons are spread out and lying on the ground. Hidan seems to be enjoying swinging around a double ended scythe. Kakuzu is mumbling something and shaking his head. The rest seem to be walking around looking at the weapons.

"Hey," Laura says with a wave.

Kisame looks up and grins, "Hey kiddo."

Laura sticks her tongue at him slightly glaring. I bite down on my lower lip holding back a chuckle. The rest of the members with the exception of Hidan move away from the weapons and look to Leader.

"Hidan, put that down," Leader orders.

"This is fucking awesome," Hidan replies.

"Put it down," Leader orders narrowing his eyes. "Or I will use it to remove your family jewels."

"Fucking fine," Hidan says dropping the weapon to the ground.

"We'll begin now," Leader says.

Kakuzu nods and takes a step forward. He grabs one of the war hammers I have, and says how it can crush bone and the small spike on the other side is good for placing holes in people. Okay he didn't say holes in people, but you get my drift. Kakuzu shows how to hold and use the weapon then hands it to Leader.

I watch has Leader seems to weigh the weapon in his hand. He then swings it around, maneuvering it with ease. Pein hands it to Konan and one by one each member does the same that Leader did.

When I get the weapon, I didn't bother weighing it since I already know how heavy it is. Instead I try copying the same thing the members did and I swear it felt like I was doing it wrong and clumsily. I'm sure with more practice though it will become easy. I am careful handing the weapon to Laura. At first she seems slightly surprised by the weight but quickly adjust to it.

The next weapon to get shown is a bullwhip or just plain whip. What is different about this whip is that there are metal spikes on it, so getting hit by it will be twice as painful. As proof, Kakuzu used it on Hidan and it look like he takes some of Hidan's flesh. This causes an argument to break out between the two.

Once again the weapon gets passed around. The moment the whip gets in Deidara's hands he starts smirking. Turning to Tobi, he goes to use the whip on said person. Tobi seems to catch on and starts screaming running away.

"No! Deidara-sempai don't hurt Tobi," he yells while running away. "Tobi didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were standing too close to me, yeah," Deidara yells in reply as he tries hitting Tobi with the whip.

"Stop," Leader yells out bringing both members to a halt. "You can play with the weapons later."

"They are weapons not toys," I mumble but apparently Leader hears me.

Looking at me he replies, "They will be training with the weapons and if they end up hurt then that is their own fault."

I don't say anything and watch as the weapon gets passed around. The next one was the chain mace and it went through the same procedure. This happens with most of the weapons, seeing as they must already know how to use the majority of them. The last weapon to get passed around is a chainsaw. I blink forgetting I even had that and grin. Okay, so there is one weapon I do know how to use.

"I have no fucking idea what this fucking is," Hidan says holding the chainsaw up with a sinister smirk. "But it is fucking awesome."

Leader looks over at me, probably wanting to be filled in on the name. With a nod I reply, "It's a chainsaw. I got it after watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which is probably somewhere in my room."

"Well this is fucking awesome," Hidan says and shows them how to work it and like all other weapons it went around to all the members.

"Alright," Leader says. "You can look around at the weapons. Start learning to use them and then later you will be assigned a weapon that you feel comfortable with."

"I think we should wait," I say to Laura as the members move to the weapons.

"I want a sword," Laura says with a grin. "I still want to be a samurai lady."

"Hmm…I should have a samurai sword in the mess."

"Yay," she replies giving a hug.

"You can even keep it," I say with a smile, returning the hug.

"Really," she asks looking happy.

"Consider it an early gift," I reply chuckling.

"What the hell Tobi, hmm!"

Pulling away from each other we look over to see the commotion. Deidara is holding the back of his head glaring at Tobi. In Tobi's hands is the chain mace except he is holding the mace and swinging the chain around. Well he was swinging it around but has stop now. Meanwhile Hidan start laughing.

"Tobi is sorry Sempai! Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi is a good boy!"

"You are not a good boy, yeah," Deidara yells picking up the whip.

Tobi screams and takes off running while Deidara chases him. Deidara also shoves his hands into his pocket probably pulling out clay to also try and blow Tobi up. Hidan starts laughing but then gets hit with a hatchet in his back thrown by Kakuzu.

"What the fuck," Hidan yells yanking it out. "That fucking hurt!"

"My bad," Kakuzu says sounding like he doesn't care. "It slipped from my hands."

"Fucking liar," Hidan yells and throws the hatchet at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu easily dodges the thrown weapon. Getting pissed off, Hidan uses the chainsaw to go and attack Kakuzu. Meanwhile, the others all seem to be oblivious to what is happening as they have a spar with one another using the weapons…or they just don't care.

Sighing, I turn to Laura and say, "Somehow I get the feeling Deidara and Hidan are the ones that are going to hurt themselves the most."

"Same here," she replies.

I nod and take a seat in the grass. Now that I think about it I think it'll be funny to see Hidan somehow end up cutting off his own head. Yawning, I place my elbow on my knee and my chin in the palm of my hand trying to stay awake. Not even the screams of pain seem to help me keep my eyes open.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Okay guys, starting from this chapter we are hosting a fan-art competition. The deadline will be chapter 90 and the winner will be decided and announced in chapter 91 (yes that's a lot of chapters). The deadline can be extended if necessary.**

**Rule 1: The fan-art must include either Kahlan or Laura. They can both be in it as well, it is up to you guys.**

**Rule 2: Put your favorite pairing in your entry.**

**Rule 3: You're allowed as many entries as you want, so go ahead and go crazy.**

**Rule 4: Have fun.**

**The winner will get a mini-chapter of their favorite pairings with Kahlan and Laura. You will also get to choose what you want to happen in your prize like a date, or whatever you want. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Anyways, for the romance part of the story you guys should know it will be a bit slow. However, it will be blossoming soon (no idea how soon) as sparks start flying. Also, all voting will come to an end tomorrow.**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Deidara is winning for Laura and Itachi is winning for Kahlan. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	64. Chapter 64: Mishap

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. All voting ends at midnight in whatever time-zone you are in. Results will be updated in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 64**

_**Note: Begging with puppy eyes works on Akatsuki members. **_

~Laura's POV

I soo wanna be a samurai lady! Samurai rock and so do lady samurais. Lady ninjas rock as well but I only like a select few though like Konan, Anko and Temari, I don't like any others I think.

I watch the Akatsuki members take a weapon or two before walking away in different directions to practice them.

Hidan seems to have taken a liking to the double ended scythe which he picked up before and Tobi seems to really like the chain mace and steel nun-chucks which I know is really going to hurt someone, meaning himself.

Deidara seems to have taken a liking to the automatic crossbow and Sasori seems to like the normal crossbow but seems to be putting some purple liquid on it that I can only think 'POISON' as he drips the arrows into poison which is in some bottles.

Itachi seems to be practicing with some chain whip which cut some of Hidan's skin off and I think some modern throwing knifes.

Kisame seems to be playing around with the buster sword from Final Fantasy, Cloud's sword. He seems to be using both his normal sword and that sword and seems to be trying them both out. Kisame simply makes a water clone of himself, hands his clone the buster sword before starting a spar with himself, looks and sounds like fun.

I glance to Konan and see her using some butterfly knives; she seems to combining her techniques of paper with the butterfly knives, she seems to be making a pretty good technique and attack with them.

Pein seems to be using some sort of tonfa which really do damage if someone gets hit with them, I should know, I have seen them being used in an anime and in my karate class once.

Kakuzu seems to be using some flexible sword… I think it's called an Urumi sword or something along those lines. It seems he can use it very well, almost like it is part of him or something.

I watch the members carefully before jumping to my feet from my crouch and walking over to the weapons, scanning them over as I search for a weapon that I reeeeaaaally wanna use.

I can't see the samurai sword anywhere so I slowly walk round the area of weapons till I finally spot my weapon, stuck under some Sais which seems to be a black and gothic style from the look of it.

"Hey Kahlan~ I found my white sword with its orange/red handle," I slowly push the Sais out of the way by their handles then slowly pick up my favorite sword and slowly and carefully place it in my belt so I can just grab it and sling it out when I need it.

"That's good," she says while slowly standing up, Kahlan walks over to me while walking round the pile of weapons and picks up the two Sais, she balances them for a moment before nodding her head.

"Those look coolio," I say with a small grin before pretending to balance the sword in my belt before taking it out of its cover thingy… I think it's called a sheath or scabbard or something along those lines.

"Yeah, they are light as well," she says before swinging them around for a second before nodding her head again for a second, "I'll go train with these two, will you be okay with the sword," Kahlan asks with a small concerned look as I nod my head and swing it forwards, grinning as I do that, good thing this sword is thin, light and a good size for me.

"Yeah," I say before jumping back a few spaces from her before cutting the air with my sword, grinning as I do that and switch the sword to my other hand to make the sword go all the way round me. "Its sooooo cool!" I tell loudly while trying out some tricks, trying to be a samurai as I try some bits out.

"Be careful!" I hear Konan yell to me as I accidently throw my sword into the air, I watch it with interest as it comes falling down, I look down to where it should land and see Hidan fighting Kakuzu with his chainsaw.

"Hidan watch out!" I yell loudly while waving my arms about, trying to get his attention as he turns to me with a pissed off look on his face.

"Fuck off bitch!" he yells loudly and just as he finishes his sentence; the sword comes flying down and cuts off his arm, blood spraying everywhere and I cover my eyes and feel the red liquid color my hands, arms and body.

"Finally," Kakuzu sighs with relief as I slowly uncover my face from my hands and stare down at my hands, covered in red as I hear Hidan swearing loudly from where I am standing which is about 30 feet away.

I look up to Kakuzu and Hidan to see Hidan holding his arm with his still attached hand and see him glaring at me, swearing loudly.

"What the fuck was that fucking for you stupid fucking bitch!? I'll fucking kill you!" he yells loudly before throwing his arm at Kakuzu who strangely enough, catches it, as he grabs his three bladed scythe with his attached arm before running at me, dragging his scythe into the ground as my eyes widen at what he says.

I scream as he runs, a look of bloodlust in his eyes and cover my eyes as he holds his scythe up to swing it, I peek through my arms to see a black shirt cover my vision, meaning someone runs out in front of me.

"Almighty push!" I hear Pein yell loudly as I slowly and carefully remove my arms from my sight before moving to the left of Pein to see Hidan go flying into the air and he lets go of his scythe and said scythe goes flying down into the ground, standing up in the ground where it lands.

"What the fuck was that fucking for you fucking asshole?!" Hidan yells as he lands, painfully on the ground before slowly getting up, holding his side with his attached arm before letting go, glaring at Pein, completely forgetting that I just sliced his arm off without meaning it.

"Do not attack her; continue with your practice," Pein says sternly as I slowly step out from behind him, unsure if I should get my samurai sword from over there or not.

"How the fuck am I meant to fucking do that with one fucking arm!?" Hidan swears super loudly before walking over to Kakuzu and snatching his arm back from him.

"Kakuzu," Pein simply says while looking at said man. Kakuzu grunts which I can hear from here before snatching Hidan's arm away from him before putting it to where it… was sliced off before sewing it back on, I can hear Hidan's complaining from here.

"Fuck that hurts!" Hidan seems to complain a lot and I look up to Pein as he turns round to me, looking me up and down as he faces me.

"Ignore the blood for now… wait one moment," he says to me before walking over to the immortal duo and quickly pulls the blood stained sword out of the ground and slices the air, making the blood stain the ground more than before.

I watch him walk over to me and hold the sword out, probably for me to take it.

I grin happily before taking it and watch him walk out to the middle of the garden before yelling loudly, "Kisame, Hidan, you two will be teaching Kahlan and Laura how to use their weapons, Kisame will be teaching Kahlan and Hidan will be teaching Laura!" he yells loudly as everyone exchanges looks about that.

"You did see what just happened, right Leader?" Kisame asks with an unsure look before glancing from me to Hidan, does Pein WANT me to die or something?

"I did," he says while looking to Kisame with a blank, leader-like look, "I don't want any future fights so Hidan and Laura will sort out their problems in training," he says simply before walking away from everyone and walks over to Konan and then starts to spar with her, a smile on Konan's face meaning I am not getting out of this one… damn it… I don't wanna die at the age of seventeen… meanies… Pein is a Meanie.

"I am going to die," I say with a hum while rolling my eyes a little before looking to my sword, this may come in handy.

"No you're not," Kahlan says while pulling me into a protective hug, glaring at Hidan and Pein while doing it. "Leader, you can't let him train with her," Kahlan says while pulling me closer, feeling my face pale a little but ignore the feeling.

"She will, Itachi, Sasori, you two watch these two groups train in case of any incidents," Pein orders out to the members who walk round to the nearest tree to each of our groups of two.

I glance to each of the two members before slowly backing away from Hidan as he starts walking over with his reattached arm and a smirk on his face… meanies! All of you apart from Konan and Kahlan!

"Aha… Hidan… please… peace…" I beg softly with a small smile on my face… please sword protect… please… dodging skills come back to life!

"Well then… let's get fucking training!" he yells loudly while taking a swing at me and I quickly jump backwards, holding my sword in front of me to cover while cowering a little as Sasori seems to be watching our 'training' or Hidan's 'kill' as he would probably call it.

He continues to swing his scythe at me and I continue to jump backwards, sideways and sometimes forwards to dodge that scythe of his, if he gets one drop of my blood I am dead… food… meat… stuff.

"I didn't mean it! I really didn't!" I yell loudly just dodging his scythe and part of my trouser leg comes flying off and lands onto the floor, hell! "KYA!" I yell loudly while dodging again, this is NOT a fun game and Hidan seems to think it is seeing as he is doing some… scary… crazy… laugh… help!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Here is a question that was asked by NarutardOtaku45 that you other readers might have been wondering about the fan-art competition: Does the picture have to be on Deviant art, or another internet site, or can we just Pm it to you or…?**

**The answer to the question is whatever works best for you readers; if you do post it on Deviantart or another site just PM the link please.**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Deidara is winning for Laura and Itachi is winning for Kahlan. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	65. Chapter 65: Weapon Training

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 65**

_**Note: Eventually everyone breaks down; just try not to do it during training.**_

~Kahlan's POV

My hands grip the Sais tightly. Before I even get a chance at helping Laura out, Kisame comes charging at me swinging his giant sword, well it's my sword but whatever. Knowing I won't be of any help dead, I quickly focus on Kisame and dodge.

I am so going to fail. I don't know how to fight with these weapons; I thought we would be taught. Seriously, there has to be more to it than just swing and stab…right?

Kisame swings again and quickly I move to the side. Fear grips my heart for Laura but also myself. This seriously isn't how things should be taught. Gosh, I wish I could throttle Leader.

"You can't keep dodging forever," Kisame says with a grin as he brings down his sword.

Jumping back I reply, "Saying that isn't going to stop me from trying."

Another wide arcing swing at me and I jump back. Quickly I take a look at Laura to see how she is doing. Her arms are shaking as she is holding her sword stopping Hidan's scythe from coming down at her. Before I can run over to help I get knock down to the ground. My body freezes as the tip of a sword gets pointed at my throat.

"You should always keep your eyes on your opponent," Kisame says. "Don't worry about anyone else but yourself."

With a glare I snarl back, "And you should always protect your package."

Quickly so he doesn't have time to think, I bring my foot up and kick him in the groin. I crawl away from him and get to my feet. A small smirk forms on my face, glad to be a woman but that smirk quickly leaves as I remember to help Laura.

I go to run to her, but a large hand clasps around my ankle. Once again I fall to the ground. With a growl, I kick my foot trying to loosen the iron grip, but it doesn't budge. No, instead the grip starts pulling me backwards.

Thinking quickly, I grab hold of the Sais that fell from my grasp and jam them into the earth. I hold tightly onto the handles as I try to pull myself forward. The grip on my ankles yanks me back, but I refuse to budge my hold on my weapons.

Unexpectedly, the grip lets go. Quickly, I yank the Sais out of the ground and try to scramble onto my feet. Someone grips my hair and yanks me up onto my feet. I yelp in pain as I let go of my weapons and try to remove the person's grasp on my hair.

"You should never let go of your weapons," Kisame says, and just like that I'm being thrown far away and hit into a tree. I feel the bark scrapping my back through my tank top.

"That going to leave a mark," I mumble as everything spins for a few moments.

Slowly, I rise to my feet using the tree as support. My eyes roam around looking for Kisame. He grins and waves while he leans against his sword. I growl narrowing my eyes at him, then decide to search for my weapons only to notice Kisame is standing right next to them. Well isn't that just great.

Taking a deep breath, I push away from the tree. I need to come up with a way to get past Kisame and get my weapons back. Then there's the fact he's tall as hell, I'll have to use his height as a disadvantage against him.

Taking another deep breath, I take off running towards Kisame. His grin widens into a smirk. Grinding my teeth, I push myself to run faster. As I get closer Kisame stops leaning against his sword and goes to swing his leg at me. I dive for the ground to slide only to get caught with a knee to the face.

Falling backwards down to my butt, I just hiss in pain as I go to swipe Kisame's legs out from under him. He chuckles and jumps a couple feet back. I scramble to my feet but freeze feeling the cool tip of metal on my neck.

This really sucks; I mean seriously Leader has lost his mind. Him and his members are ninjas and probably have been for a while. Laura and I we're just…normal. We can't hurt them, and no amount of training would ever bring us up to their level. Gosh I want to wave a white flag; what's the point to this?

"Charging at your enemies won't get you anywhere," Kisame says.

"Maybe," I say keeping still as I let my eyes land on my Sais. "Maybe not, but you'll never know unless you try."

The moment I finish my sentence I dive for my weapons. Grabbing them, I roll away then jump to my feet quickly to face Kisame. He grins and I narrow my eyes. My body tense waiting for whatever gets thrown my way.

It doesn't take long for Kisame to lift his blade and swing it at me. There is no way I'll be able to block his attack, so instead I jump forward to get closer to him. Griping the handles tightly, I then jump to the side where the sword isn't being swung and go to land a blow on him with my own weapons. I pray for just a small incision, a little nick, but Kisame reacts quickly and kicks me away.

Anger boils in my veins. If I had a gun I'd like to see if they could dodge that. I would shoot Kisame in the freaking legs. Okay, I really need to calm down, but I'm seriously so close to snapping. I don't care if there's any more training after this or not, but I'm taking a nap and they could cook their own damn dinner. My body aches all over, I'm tired and I am hundred percent sure I just started my damn period.

Changing the position of the sai in my right hand, I pull my arm back and throw it at Kisame. He chuckles, but I ignore him knowing he will dodge. Instead the moment it flies out of my hand I run at him using the balls of my feet so they don't completely touch the ground and to give me speed.

Kisame watches the sai land into the ground and turns to me. He goes to swing his sword, and I jump into the air to flip over him, knowing that there won't be a mat to soften my blow when I land. When I land I risk the chance of hurting my ankle, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

I land and my face scrunches up in pain, but I push to the back of my mind. Spinning on my heels, I place my other sai into my right hand and take a swing at Kisame only to have a kunai blocking my attack.

"Nice move," he says with a chuckle.

"Not nice enough," I growl.

I go to kick him, but he seems to predict that and kicks me away. With a quick glance over my shoulder I locate my other sai. Looking back at Kisame, I keep him in my sight and start backing up. He charges at me, getting his blade ready to swing. Turning around I take off towards my sai. Reaching it, I dive for it and once in my hand I roll away then jump onto my feet.

My eyes frantically search for an escape route, after all it's not like I can really do anything to Kisame. The trees really can't help since they have the ability to jump onto rooftops. I could always go to the pile of weapons and trade for something else, but some of those weapons I just don't have the strength to swing them about and that will waste time. Come on I know this terrain better than them, where can I go?

I sense more than feel the blade of Kisame's weapon reaching down to hit me. Quickly turning around, I hold the sais up in an X formation just as the blade comes down. Immediately my arms get push back from the weight and strength of Kisame's weapon making it and my own weapons come close to my face. I move my face back a few inches.

"You almost didn't block that," Kisame says with a small shake of his head.

"Whatever," I grind out as my arms shake from trying to keep his weapon as far away as possible. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"No," Kisame says in a smirk showing his teeth. "But you have to think in that type of mind set."

He presses his blade down harder, moving it closer. I bite on my tongue to hold back a whimper as I try to push back. My arms are about to give out on me, my body reaching its limit. With a shout of anger, I remove the sais and dive for his midsection. His blade makes some sort of contact on me, but I completely ignore it in favor for my attack.

"I'm starting to think you're trying to get yourself killed," Kisame says grabbing me by the back of my shirt and lifting me up into the air.

I spit in his face. For a split moment his eyes close and I use it to my advantage. On both sides I aim my weapons at his ribs above any fatal spots. When he opens his eyes he gives me a murderous glare and I just smirk as I attack. I'm able to stick one of the sais into his left side only about an inch deep before he starts shaking me making me loosen my grip on my weapons just a bit. Then he throws me very roughly far away from him.

I land with the sound of tearing and a crack echoing in my ears. Hissing in pain, I stumble to my feet ignoring the spinning of the world. I feel blood trickling down the back of my right leg probably from Kisame's weapon.

Looking down I see blood on the sai that's in my left hand, the one that never touched Kisame. That's when realization hits as I feel something seeping out and being soaked by my shirt. I look at my shirt and see a small cut through it and the wound made by my own sai from my landing. It's not fatal, nor is the one on the back of my leg, but they will be if infection sets in from not being treated.

Taking a deep breath, I cry out in pain falling to my knees. Letting go of the Sais, I lift my shirt up and carefully press my hand against my ribs. The pain and cry is immediate as burning tears sting my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I can't tell if it's bruised or broken; I'm guessing the second option. Exhaling is easy but inhaling is a pain. Maybe I should have gone in the medical field.

A shadow falls upon me and I look up to see a pissed off Kisame. Letting my shirt drop, I try glaring but the pain I feel has become hard to ignore. So, I just raise my head up a bit in defiance, slowly picking up my Sais. I don't have any time to block Kisame pointing his sword at my throat. I can't help the fear that starts eating away at me that this is how I'm going to die and Leader will allow it. And just like that I break down turning into a sobbing mess, balling my eyes out like a baby crying out for its mother.

"Stop crying," Kisame says pressing the blade more into my throat. That just adds fuel to the fire and I start crying more and louder. This is the worst time to be breaking down, but since I'm possibly going to die I don't think it really matters.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Kahlan was bound to break down. Anyways, all voting is now over. Deidara has won for Laura and Itachi has won for Kahlan. We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	66. Chapter 66: Reached Limits

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 66**

_**Note: Everyone has limits and it seems Pein JUST noticed that.**_

~Laura's POV

Okay its official, Hidan is such a Meanie! I didn't mean to chop his arm off! I really didn't! I mean I really didn't there is no need to chase me round the garden for over an hour! Soo mean!

"Hiiiidaaaaaan stooooop pleaaaaaseee~!" I whine loudly while running away from him, my super cool samurai sword in hand as he still looks very annoyed with his scythe in hand, growling in his throat from what I can hear, "Pretty please with sugar and sweets on tooop!"

"Get the fuck back here bitch you will fucking pay for fucking chopping my fucking arm off!" he yells back angry as I whine to myself; I didn't mean it at all you know!

I trip slightly over a pebble and end up falling onto my front, squeaking a little as I drop, face first, onto the ground.

"Owwwwwieeeeeee," I whine slightly while slowly sitting up, putting my sword down with my legs crossed as I start to rub my nose with blood running down it and down my chin.

My eyes tear up a little as my nose throbs a little and I look down a little to the floor and see a tiny little puddle of blood… uh oh.

I look a little when I see dark green toenails in front of me… if I remember correctly its Kakuzu and Hidan have dark green nails… and the skin is pale not dark like Kakuzu's… uh oh!

"Kyaaa!" I scream while falling backwards onto my back, my legs have died and now they are trying to kill me! Why is everyone against me today… no really why?

Hidan looks very calm which is confusing… why?

I shake a little as he smirks like he does when he is about to battle as he kneels down in front of me, reaches his right hand out and I clench my eyes shut, I don't wanna see what he's doing!

"Stop the spars!" I hear Konan yell as I feel something wipe the blood off of my mouth and chin.

"You'd fucking die if I was fucking someone else," I hear Hidan say with amusement as I slowly open my eyes and look at his right hand, its covered in my blood from my chin and mouth.

"…" I remain speechless as I slowly turn my head to Konan who runs pass us both, running over to where Kisame and Kahlan are.

My eyes drop to Kahlan who is crying like a child lost in a shopping center with Kisame above her who is soon pushed to the side and ground by Konan who kneels down in front of Kahlan, a very concerned look on her face.

"Sasori, Itachi, come here right now!" Konan orders out like Pein would as Pein makes a small jog over to Konan and Kahlan… Heehee… Pein jogged!

I snap my eyes to Hidan who stands up and pulls his scythe onto his back with a heavy sigh before wiping my blood off of his hands and onto his jeans. "What the fuck is fucking going on over fucking there," he grumbles before glancing to me with another cold glance, I shrink a little on my spot on the ground as he reaches down, grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet as I unsteadily stand, its official my legs have died.

"Her Sai has clipped one of her ribs and it's broken," Sasori says with knowledge in his voice as he nods to Konan who looks even more worried. Kahlan!

"Kahlan!" I yell loudly as I run to her, only to be pulled backwards and onto the ground by Deidara who happened to be behind me… how?! You speedy ninja that is unfair I do not have sonic speed! Nuuu fair!

"Let them help first before rushing over, yeah," Deidara says while glancing to me with a stern look before looking back to the small group. Kahlan is holding onto her side till Sasori rips her hands away from her side as Kisame and Itachi hold her legs down.

"Kahlan…" I whine softly while still sitting on the floor as I watch Sasori's fingers light up blue faintly… must be chakra threads. I watch as one of the light blue threads slid into Kahlan's wound and Sasori makes a face of thought as the finger it's attached to twitches and Kahlan yells out loudly, in pain, while thrashing a little as Itachi and Kisame hold her down. Konan looks very worried while Pein is watching with a slightly blank expression as Sasori's finger moves more and more screams are heard.

I grind my teeth as tears continue to fall; it's really painful watching this… Kahlan looks like she's really hurting.

"Konan, apply pressure to the wound as I do this," Sasori says as Konan drops to her knees and puts her hands on the wound as Sasori's eyes narrow a little before giving his finger one last twitch as the blue thread disappears. He grabs something out of his pockets which I think are bandages as Konan rolls up her shirt before Sasori starts applying the bandages to Kahlan.

"W-W-What did S-Sasori do?" I ask Deidara while looking up to him, my eyes already stinging from all the crying I have been doing.

"It looks like Danna pulled and moved her rib back into place before tying the rib back together with his chakra thread, yeah," Deidara musses with a thoughtful look in his eye as I think… I seriously didn't know Sasori could do that.

"Leader, she is in no condition to continue with the training today," Sasori says while picking up Kahlan who… feinted… I think when Sasori finished.

"Yes, Sasori, she will be in your care until she is well enough to train again," Pein says while looking to Kahlan then to Sasori.

Konan looks even more worried before turning to Sasori with a glare with a twist of a stern look, "Sasori, you are not to harm her in any way as it would slow down her healing, restrain her, do NOT hurt her," Konan growls while Sasori looks at her with a blank yet slightly afraid look, whoa even Sasori is scared of Konan! But she's awesome!

"Hai," he says before nodding to both and walking out and into the house, closing the door behind with Kahlan carefully in his arms.

"Leader, if it is alright; may I assist Sasori with Kahlan," Itachi says while appearing out of nowhere which makes me blink, whoa, HE IS NINJA! I wanna be a ninja that is not fair! Meanie… he is ninja.

Pein glances to Itachi for a moment before looking to Konan who only stares at Itachi for a moment before nodding her head a little. "Yes, you may," Pein finally says as Itachi gives a slightly formal nod and bow before adventuring back into the house, he seems quite happy with himself, no idea hooow he is happy but he seems it.

"Oi, Leader, its fucking late when the fuck is dinner!" Hidan seems to yell loudly at Pein while the leader himself glares at Hidan in a way which screams 'don't make me almighty push you'.

Pein looks to the sky as a strong breeze pushes everything and makes me shiver… its cooold I do not like the cold I like the waaaarm!

"Konan, Laura, you two will start dinner as Kahlan cannot," he says to us girls as I roll my eyes a little while standing up from the floor; he is stereotyping girls by saying that.

"I can't cook though, I broke the Konoha ninja's toaster while I was there," I say with a small giggle as I remember that, oh how fun that was… I miss them now… nuu fair.

"Well," Pein starts while giving me a stern look, "you will assist Konan with the cooking," he says as I nod and salute him; aye-aye Capitan coco pops.

"Hai, Capitan Frosty," I say with a grin before putting my sword in my belt and heading inside with my sword only for me to be pulled backwards by my belt. I look back to see Pein holding onto my sword by the handle, "do you want the sword?" I ask while taking it out of my belt, quickly give it to him before running into the house and jump into the kitchen, forgot about the whole NO SWORD thingy.

I skip softly in the kitchen before opening the fridge and gazing inside, looks like we have enough stuff for salt and pepper chicken strips, egg fried rice with egg rolls… hopefully Konan knows how to cook it.

"Hey Konan~" I call while looking round for her as she steps into the kitchen, a small smile on her face as she looks to me.

"Yes?" she asks while walking over to me as I take out the ingredients for the food and place them on the counter.

"Can you make salt and pepper chicken strips with egg fried rice and egg rolls with this?" I ask with sparkling eyes as she nods her head and starts to get everything ready before cooking it all, I watch with glee and follow her instructions as we start cooking; I almost burnt myself but thankfully Konan stopped me, I didn't know the chicken was still hot.

It takes a looong time before everything is ready and I start to set the table out as everyone starts walking in from the back garden, all covered in mud.

"Guys, shouldn't you change before eating?" I ask while blinking as Pein and the other ninjas walk into the room, still all muddy as Konan walks into the room with plates of food, it smells sooooo nice!

"Yes, everyone expect Kakuzu and Kisame get changed, you two will continue training Laura for another hour," Pein orders as everyone either groans, complains or grunts before going to change as Kisame and Kakuzu just shrug and sit down at the table as Konan places a plate in front of them both and Pein before going back to the kitchen.

"I got Kahlan's food for when she wakes up," I say while picking up the plate by the side with a grin before slowly walking out of the kitchen and heading for Kahlan's room, being VERY careful with the plate and food.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	67. Chapter 67: Bored

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 67**

_**Note: When injured there will be bed rest; find something to kill the time.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I can feel my body slipping away from the wonderful sleep into awareness. There isn't a single inch on my body that is aching in pain. The smell of food is lingering in the air. It seems my stomach isn't sure if it should reject or accept the smells of the food. Then there is the feel of something soft, comfy and warm covering me all the way to my neck. Feathers seem to be under my head.

Turning my head into the pillows I groan, wanting to go back to sleep. The events that led up to this point start playing through my mind. A small whimper escapes from me, as I realize I'm in a bed and clench onto the sheets tightly. The back of my throat clenches, but I push back all the oncoming tears. For now I've cried enough, and feel just a tad bit better. What I'm really glad for is that I'm alive.

"Kahlan are you awake," I hear Laura ask. Turning my head to the sound of Laura's voice, I force my eyes open. In her hands is a plate of food.

"Yeah," I say as I try to sit up only to fall back down with a hiss of pain. Okay, movement is going to be very painful.

"Hold on," I hear…Itachi say.

I turn to look at him and then next thing I know, he is right beside me helping me to sit up. He places a bunch of pillows behind me and I'm grinding my teeth from the pain. Then he helps lean me back against the pillows and the pain slightly subsides. When did he even get here?

"Thanks," I softly say a little unsure. Itachi nods then moves away, I turn my attention back to Laura

"Are you okay," Laura asks walks over pouting.

"I'm…I don't know," I say with a sigh. I feel too much like a mess, inside and out. Ninjas need to come with a warning label.

This only makes Laura pout more. So I pat the empty spot of my bed that's next to me. She walks over and sits down. With a small smile I ruffle her hair. Her pout turns into a small scowl of annoyance and I chuckle.

"Give me some time," I say. "I'll be fine. So what's with the food?"

Laura face brightens into a smile as she says, "It's dinner, I brought it up for you. Konan cooked and I was able to help her. I almost burned myself but Konan was able to stop me."

"Well I give both of you my thanks, it looks really good," I reply as she hands me the plate of food.

"You're welcome," she replies. "I'll tell Konan when I see her again."

"Good you're awake," Sasori-Danna says causing me to look and see him walking in. "When you're done you'll be taking these."

Walking over he places two white pills in my hands. I look at them with caution then back to Sasori-Danna. It looks like he wants to roll his eyes but he doesn't.

"What is it," I ask.

"Medicine," Sasori-Danna says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I narrow my eyes at him in annoyance.

"I know that, but what kind? None of the medicine cabinets here have any medicine."

"It's to help with the pain and speed up the healing process," he says in a way that says the conversation is over.

"I better hurry up and go eat," Laura says with a pout. "I have one more hour of training.

With a small frown I say, "That's a bit unfair. I wish you could stay but I don't want you getting in trouble. Good luck with training and don't get hurt."

"I promise to try very hard," Laura replies with a grin. I smile in return and give her a small one arm hug. She returns the hugs then gets up and leaves.

Cutting up the eggroll with the fork, I mix it into the rice. I do the same thing with the chicken, except I leave two pieces of the chicken untouched so I can eat it last. It takes me a while to eat the rice, because the whole time my stomach seems unsure if it really wants it or not. Then the last two pieces of chicken I end up nibbling them from being full but I've always had a rule for myself that everything on my first plate must be eaten, the second plate doesn't matter. Well that rule is a really hard one for me to break because it's also become a habit.

Finally finishing, I place the plate down. Itachi walks over taking the plate then leaves with it. I stare down at the pills hoping Sasori-Danna isn't going to make me take those without something to wash them down. Then I look away towards the purple walls as I try to think how I can get out of the bed with minimum pain. Asking for help will wound my pride, but I think my pride shouldn't matter that much anymore since I just balled my eyes out in front of all of them. If anyone of them comments about it, I will find some way to make them pay…somehow.

Before I know it Itachi is back. I look at him then to Sasori then down to my lap. With a small sigh, I remove the blankets and carefully move my legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing," Sasori-Danna asks.

"Getting up," I reply as I go to stand up, my face scrunching up in pain. A pair of arms wrap around me.

"You need to lie back down," Itachi says as I look up at him.

"Moving around too much isn't going to help you," Sasori-Danna says.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I reply just a tad annoyed.

Itachi helps me back up into a standing position. Removing myself from him, I walk over to my dresser and go to pull out clean clothes as well as underwear. Closing the drawer, I head for the door.

"I'll be quick," I say turning to face them both. "Can I…please have some tea or juice to drink so I can take the medicine?"

"I'll be back," Sasori-Danna says with a sigh. Together we walk out of the room, but both of us head different ways.

Inside the bathroom, I immediately strip myself. First I check my underwear to see blood. Damn I really did start my period. Turning the sink faucet on to cold water I place my underwear under the water. I then squeeze some soap onto it and then scrub the blood out so there won't be a stain. Finishing with that, I wring out the water and place it into the hamper.

Glancing over to the tub I slightly frown wanting to take a shower, but there is no way I'm bending over to turn on the water. So, I open the drawer next to the sink and pull out a rag. I then turn on the hot water in the sink and wait for it to get warm. Quickly, I wash myself as best as I can then turn the water off.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I pull out a pad, place it on then quickly get dressed. I kick my dirty clothes towards the hamper. Hopefully someone will pick it up when they do laundry.

I walk out turning the light off and head back to my room. Right by the door Sasori is standing holding a cup in one hand and is other hand is open to show the pills. With a sigh, I take the pills and the cup. First I look at the drink to see orange juice. Nodding in approval, I place the pills in my mouth and chug it down with the juice.

"Thanks," I mumble handing the cup back to him.

Walking over to my bed I just stand there glaring down at it. Argh, I hate this, stupid ribs and Kisame. Gosh, I hope Leader doesn't expect me to train tomorrow. I really need a vacation.

"Do you need help," Itachi asks.

"No," I immediately reply. Time continues to pass like it always does, and my whole glaring at my bed has yet to fix my predicament of getting back in. With a sigh I look back at Itachi. "Could you…please…help...me?"

Itachi nods walking over. Carefully he picks me up and gently places me down on the bed, not once do I feel an ounce of pain, either because he did that very well or the meds Sasori gave me are kicking in. For me the whole thing is weird. Itachi is part of the Akatsuki and they're…I don't know…supposed to be mean or something, with the exception of Konan. Not once has he been…evil. He's never been mean nor hurt me and Laura, even after I smashed the glass cup against his head. Sure he has done his eye thingy but he was taking orders from Leader. I don't know I guess it just putting me a little on edge how he seems different from the others and how he was just being gentle.

"You are a confusing individual," I mumble as he is starting to pull away.

He looks at me slightly raising his brow but doesn't say a word. I just slightly frown, not liking the fact that I haven't figured him out yet. Becoming too tired to really think through things, I yawn reaching for Rellik. I hold him tightly as I close my eyes. Within moments I fall back to sleep.

The next day I wake up feeling sore. Already there is a plate of breakfast waiting for me in the hands of Konan. Rubbing my eyes I give her a small smile.

"Morning," I yawn out.

"Good morning," she says as she places the plate down. She helps me into a sitting position then hands me the food. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept okay," I reply. "Thank you for breakfast. Where are Sasori and Itachi," I ask realizing the two men were gone. Then yet again they were probably gone since the moment I went to sleep.

"I sent Itachi down to eat and Sasori has gone out to get some medical supplies," Konan replies as she takes a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Is Laura hurt," I ask worried.

"She's fine," Konan says with a small smile that turns into a slight frown. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically I feel sore," I reply then take a bite of the butter toast. Swallowing I continue, "Emotionally…well I don't know." I gave her the same answer I gave Laura last night because one it's the truth and two I really don't want to talk about how I'm feeling.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A fun relaxing day at the beach," I reply jokingly with a chuckle.

For a moment she's silent then replies, "I'll have a talk with Leader about that. I think it would be good for everyone."

"Oh…okay," I reply slightly shock. "I was just kidding though."

"That's fine," she replies with a smile. "It would be good if everyone got time to relax, they're all too tense."

"What about the Konoha ninjas?"

"I'll discuss that problem with Leader," she replies with a small smile and pats my leg.

"When does training start," I ask finishing the toast and start on the waffles.

"You don't worry about that. You're going to be staying in bed until you recover."

"Oh thank goodness," I say happily. I'm so glad not to train; hopefully Leader doesn't push Laura to hard through her training though. The two of us fall silent as I continue eating breakfast.

"I'll take that," Konan says when I finish.

"Thanks," I reply with a small smile.

"No problem," she says in return.

Konan leaves and I lean back in my bed. She comes back a few moments later with a cup and hands it to me. With a smile of thanks I look at it to see milk. Well milk is good for the bones, so I drink it without a problem.

During the rest of the week I'm stuck in bed. At first I really didn't mind because it meant no training, but then it started to get on my nerves because I was getting bored. I could never leave my bed and Sasori threaten to tie me to it if I ever tried leaving for reasons besides going to the bathroom. Not having much to do I went to write some music then play a little on my guitar, but that soon got me bored because I really wanted to play on the piano downstairs.

So I tried having a conversation with Sasori (I've learned his real name is Sasori not Danna) and Itachi, but it soon led to how my parents called my cell (that I thought I lost) and wanted to pay a visit. That has to mean my parents are up to something and no amount of pleading or persuasion will change their minds, so it's only a matter of time before they actually come over. After hearing about them wanting to come, I shut the conversation down. I had to make plans on keeping the Akatsuki from killing them when they showed up.

At every meal time Konan or Laura would come up and bring my meals. We talked while we could. Laura would talk about how her training was going. It really seems like she improving and fast, which reminded me that I was behind but that didn't bother me. Konan brought the news that she convinced Leader that we will be taking a trip to the beach in a week after I catch up in my training. That was fine with me.

Most of my days ended up with me sleeping them away. Sasori gave me those pills after every meal and they made me sleep. In a way I'm a bit thankful because I would have gone out of my mind with boredom.

I look up from the book I'm reading hearing the doorbell ring. My eyes go to Sasori then Itachi then look over to the door. The two of them have been watching over me this entire week instead of training.

"I'll answer it," I say quickly throwing the book down and make my way out of the bed.

"No," Sasori says making me frown.

"Come on I want out of the room," I reply irritated as the bell rings again. "You can both come with me."

"It would be good if she got to walk around a little bit," Itachi says after a few seconds.

"Fine," Sasori says. "Then we both go with her."

Shrugging, I walk out and head downstairs with the two of them following. The bell rings again, and I slightly jog to the foyer and answer the door. I stand frozen as my hand falls limply to my side.

"Hi mom…dad," I say very slowly. I haven't come up with any plans to keep them alive.

"About time you came and open the door," mother replies and waltz in with my father in tow. Oh this won't be good.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	68. Chapter 68: Surprise

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 68**

_**Note: When parents decide to visit, make sure they get along with the Akatsuki.**_

~Laura's POV

"Hey who was at the door~?" I sing with a tune as I skip to the hallway and see Kahlan's mum and dad standing there, nodding a greeting to me.

I blink confused for a second as I look myself over, I'm only in black baggy jeans (which I stole from Deidara so I am using a belt so they don't fall down) and a tight white sports tank top… which has some mud and dirt on them.

"My parents," Kahlan says to me with a still shocked look as she walks to me before facing her parents, a small forced smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Ward and Dr. Ward," I sing with a grin and a wave as I am spared a smile from her mum and dad though it only stays for a second at most.

"It's nice to see you again, Laura, you seem to have recover from your fever well," her mum says with another small smile which she would use with patients which she is using against me.

"Yep," I say with a smile as I glance to Kahlan, she still seems to be in shock by her parents being here. "Kahlan and Konan looked after me while I was ill," I say with another grin as her mother looks to Kahlan like she does not believe that before looking to me with another smile.

"That is great to hear," she says as I look to Itachi and Sasori who are behind them, they both seem to be processing what is happening and how to deal with it, so right now they are just watching.

"Who was at the door," I hear Pein asks while walking into the hallway with Konan in toll. I gulp a little as Pein and Kahlan's parent's eyes meet and I can already feel the tense air in the room. "Who is this," he asks while remaining calm which is a surprise for me as Konan seems slightly worried as Kahlan isn't really talking and I am shaking a little, oh no this cannot be good.

"T-This is Kahlan's parents," I begin while forcing a grin and jumping out in front of him before he can do anything that will harm them, "it's a surprise visit~ isn't that nice," I say with another hyper grin as I feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. Pein only seems to stare at me with slightly narrowed eyes as I watch Deidara and Kisame enter the room, probably to see what is going on out here.

"I see," he begins as he looks from me then to Kahlan and then to her parents who are watching him carefully with a watchful looks on their faces. "Kahlan, Laura, we need to have a word, follow me," he says while turning around and walking into the kitchen with Konan following him as Kahlan and I look to each other, this cannot be good.

"It's nice to meet Kahlan's parents, we have heard good things about you from Kahlan," Itachi says while walking in front of them and is giving them a tiny smile, go Itachi! Act like you've never acted before! "My name is Itachi Uchiha, it's nice to meet you two," he says while giving a short polite Japanese bow.

I look to Kahlan's parents as they watch him with interest as Kahlan's father smiles to Itachi with a nice aura.

"It's nice to meet you as well, my name is Michael Ward; I hope my daughter hasn't been of any trouble to you," he says while showing his hand to Itachi as a handshake which Itachi shakes with his tiny smile on his face. "This is my wonderful wife, Allyson Ward," he says while taking his hand back and mentioning to his wife who gives Itachi a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you," she says while showing him her hand which he shakes.

"Shall we continue this conversation in the living room while we wait for Kahlan and Laura to talk with Pein," Oh my god Itachi said Pein's name! Itachi says all of that with that smile of his before showing his hand to the living room in a posh like style; he must be using the skills he used before to persuade Kahlan's parents into the living room and to wait.

"Of course," her dad says with his smile as he and her mum follow Itachi into the living room; without a single look back, Kahlan and I rush into the kitchen where Konan and Pein are, Pein leaning against the counter with his hands on the edge of it with Konan standing beside him, a concerned look on her face.

"What is going on, Kahlan did you call your parents," Pein questions as Kahlan shakes her head with a stern look on her face.

"I did not, Itachi and Sasori told me that they called, saying they are going to check up on me," Kahlan answers back as Konan looks to Pein with a look which shows she remembers something.

"Sasori told me that as well a few days ago," she says while looking to Kahlan and I before looking to Pein, "I'm sure they won't be here long so we should let them stay for now, from the look of their appearance I can say that they are successful meaning they would be noticed if they went missing, Leader," Konan says as I blink at that, what she said is completely right and its true they probably won't be here long either.

"Alright," Pein begins before sighing slightly under his breath, he looks to us with a look as Konan leaves the room and from what I can hear, she is calling the other members to come into the kitchen. "They can stay and my members will not harm them but, they cannot stay, for no more than four days," Pein says while standing up from leaning on the counter and walks over to us as the members walk into the kitchen, meaning they have probably left Kahlan's parents in the living room with Konan.

"Okay," I say with a nod before grinning to him, smiling to the other members before rushing out into the living room to see Konan having a chat with Kahlan's mum and dad, they seem to be enjoying their chat with Konan.

"So, how long have you people been living with Laura and Kahlan," Dr. Ward asks as I jog over to them with a smile and look to Konan as she pretends to think with a small look of thought on her face.

"A couple of months now, it almost seems like we're a family in a way," Konan says with a small laugh and smile as Kahlan's mum smiles a little back.

"Hey guys," I great with a grin as Kahlan follows into the room, forcing another smile on her face as she walks beside me and grips my hand a little, probably to calm herself down from this.

"Hello again," Konan greats with a smile as I grin back to her, thankfully Konan is very good with people and keeping the calm atmosphere here.

I look back to the kitchen and watch as Itachi walks into the room with Kakuzu and Sasori who seem quite calm while Hidan runs into the room with Deidara who seem quite annoyed for some reason.

"Got to be fucking kidding that stupid fucking leader," Hidan grumbles to himself loudly while plopping down on the sofa and turning the TV on, turning the channel to some random horror movie.

"Excuse me," Kahlan's dad says with disgust as Hidan only seems to snap his head at him and glares at him, looking already pissed for some reason.

"None of your fucking business- Fuck it Kakuzu! Let me fucking go!" Hidan begins to yell as Kakuzu had walked over to him, grabbed his ear roughly and is now dragging him out the room by it, Kakuzu doesn't seem very happy either which isn't at all good for Hidan.

"Please do not mind Hidan, he is always like that as he has a 'problem'," Itachi says with a small sigh which makes me giggle a little, it said that like Hidan HAS a problem… though I guess you could call Hidan's swearing habit a problem.

"I see," Kahlan's mum says while looking to the kitchen where Hidan was dragged off to before looking to Itachi who is giving an apologetic smile as she looks to Kahlan with a look which I do not understand before looking to me and Konan, giving us both a small smile.

"So, how was your ride here?" I ask with a super sweet smile though inside I am a little bit panicked. Oh how the Akatsuki will adjust themselves to Kahlan's parents I do not know… speaking of which… I have a text from my mum which I have yet to open and last time I checked… Kahlan's mum and my mum didn't really get along well while our father's get along super well like they were almost best friends… no idea why they just do.

"It was long, but it was fine," her mum says with a small sigh which makes me remember something about her, she hates to be kept waiting, a lot like Sasori by that.

I nod my head and watch as Sasori walks over to us with that normal blank look of his, I cannot wait for him to smile, I hope it isn't one of those 'I can't wait to kill you' smiles which Hidan seems to give everyone almost every week.

Sasori taps my shoulder before whispering something in my ear, "Leader has told the other members not to hurt Kahlan's parents, but Kahlan needs to get some rest soon," he whispers in my ear as I nod softly at him before I hear him whisper the same thing to Kahlan which makes her nod and pout a tiny bit before giving a blank look.

"Do you happen to have the time?" her mum asks as Konan nods her head softly before looking to the plain white watch on her wrist.

"It's almost two pm, why do you ask?" Konan asks with a small confused look as I glance to Kahlan's dad who is looking round the living room and to every male member like he is putting some things together while talking to Itachi about what Kahlan's dad does for a living and what he normally does on his days off as Konan talks to Kahlan's mother about the normal things women talk about… which I am not very sure about.

"Nothing really, just an arrangement that was agreed on," she says with a small smile as Konan nods her head slightly confused by what she said as I nod again, I am also confused by what she meant by that.

I nod my head closely before feeling my phone vibrate in my back pocket, I reach backwards and take it out and unlock the screen to see that it's a text from my mum.

'Be ready for a surprise~!' it says which makes me blink, what is that supposed to mean?

My heart skips a beat as I hear the doorbell ring which makes Kahlan and I look to each other before rushing towards the door.

I answer the door and stay frozen for a second before breathing a little again.

"Hey mum… dad… bro…" I say while forcing an almost unbearable smile as my brother smirks to me before pulling me towards him and putting me in a headlock. HEEELP! BROTHER ATTACK!

"I haven't seen you in a year and that's how you greet me," he says all cocky like as I scream into his shirt while trying to get loose from his horrible grip.

"It's nice to see you again, Kahlan and Little Legs," I hear my dad greet which makes me scowl with annoyance, I hate my nickname sooooo much! I AM NOT THAT LITTLE! I AM FUN-SIZED!

"Let go of me you idiota!" I yell while calling him an 'idiot' in Spanish which causes him to pick me up upside down and put me over his shoulder while walking inside the house, my stomach digging into his bony shoulder.

"Shut it, Midget," he says with a chuckle as I start throwing my fists on his back in all attempts for him to put me down.

"I will not shut up now put me down before I strangle you silly you huge idiota!" I yell even more which has earned the attention of everyone in the kitchen and in the living room as I watch Kahlan let my parents in… oh… no… this CANNOT END WELL!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in a review or PM. Thanks to all who have review, add to favorite/alerts and voted. Please stay tuned for the next update and review. Once again thank you until next time. ^.^**


	69. Chapter 69: Family Reunion

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 69**

_**Note: When things have been calm, you must be prepared for something to blow up.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I'm positive that life hates Laura and I. Life is probably sitting somewhere enjoying some nice meal or eating popcorn while laughing at all that it does to the two of us. Is what is happening to us that entertaining? Oh let's see what the two of them will do if I throw this at them. Gosh, how will I ever be able to go to bed to get some rest with both of our families here? Well, Laura's older sister Angela isn't here so that is a plus…hopefully.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wilson," I say turning to them with a slightly strained smile as I close the door. Really I don't have a problem with Laura's family. Well, her older siblings I don't like much but I can tolerate them. Her parents, I get along with just fine. It's just I'm really wanting that vacation break NOW.

"Kahlan it's good to see you again," Mrs. Wilson says embracing me in a hug. I slightly wince, my ribs still sore and healing, but hug back. Pulling away she continues, "You've changed, I like your hair."

"Not really and thanks," I reply slightly unsure of what else to say.

"I don't get any greetings," John asks in mock hurt, and I just give him a slight annoyed look. "Hey you changed your hair. I'm going to call you Snow-Cone." The idiot grins at his new established nickname for me.

"No. Don't ever call me that again and put Laura down," I say sternly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Hidan shouts. "There's more fucking people. Fuck Kakuzu that' my fucking ear stop."

"Shut it baka I'm taking you outside," I hear Kakuzu reply.

"John put your sister down," Mrs. Wilson says.

"Fine," John says as he puts Laura down. Once Laura's feet touch the ground she glares up at her brother and I kind of chuckle. Sometime I'm glad to be an only child.

"Ah I thought I heard a familiar voice," my father says walking into the room with everyone else with the exception of Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. I wonder where Tobi and Zetsu are, I haven't seen them since…I injured myself in training.

"It's nice to see you Neil," my father says walking over to Laura's father. Her father grins back and they shake hands.

"Nice to see you again as well Michael," Mr. Wilson replies.

"Hello Claire," my mother almost sneers out Mrs. Wilson's name, for whatever reason my mom doesn't like Laura's mom. I think it's because they are both competitive and also because Laura's mom can act very carefree and child-like, which just doesn't collide well with my mother's calm serious personality.

"Hello to you to Allyson," Mrs. Wilson replies trying to at least be respectful.

"I think we should all go to the kitchen," I say clasping my hands together. "I'm sure that everyone has had a long day and trip. I'll get together some food and snack."

"I'll help," Laura says and I smile thankfully to her.

"Then let us all go to the dining room," Leader says and turns to lead the way to said room.

Once everyone but the missing people reaches the dining room, Laura and I head to the kitchen. We're only in the kitchen for a few seconds when Konan joins us. I give a small smile to Konan glad to have her help as well.

"This pushes back some of our plans," Konan says as I start pulling out a bunch of food. We're going to have to go shopping for food soon or we'll end up starving.

"What do you mean," Laura asks while she gets cups, plates and eating utensils.

"Leader-sama won't like that training will have to be put on hold until both of your families leave," Konan replies with a slight frown. "But don't worry about it. What can I help with?"

"You can help me with making food for my family," Laura says with a sheepish grin. Laura has never been good with food.

"Okay," Konan says with a smile.

The two of them prepare food for Laura's family while I work on my parents. I wash a lot of vegetables and start making my mother a salad. Iceberg lettuce with radish, carrots, cucumbers, spinach, and collard greens, apple slices, and raspberries with very little shredded parmesan cheese and a teaspoon of olive oil takes about ten minutes to do. For my dad and everyone else besides Laura's parents, I make butter popcorn.

About fifteen minutes later everyone has food and either tea, juice or water to drink. With a suppressed yawn Laura and I share a seat next to Konan. So far everything is good and nobody is fighting. I guess Kakuzu won't be letting Hidan come back in.

"Tobi smells food," Tobi yells running into the room. Well there's the masked man coming from wherever he was hiding. He stops in his tracks and tilts his head. "Who are the new people?"

"Baka it's Laura and Kahlan's family, yeah."

"Tobi didn't know Deidara-sempai," Tobi says as if pouting. He then jumps over to both of our family. "Hi Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy."

"More like annoying, un."

My mother looks at Deidara with a slight glare and says, "You shouldn't speak of the mentally challenged like that."

Deidara looks at my mother in slight shock. Sasori snickers, Kisame burst out laughing and everyone else seems to either have a blank look or are trying to remove a grin trying to creep on their face. I let out a small sigh shaking my head.

"What's mentally challenged mean," Tobi asks tilting his head.

"Don't worry about it," mother replies giving a very small smile, the kind she uses when speaking to patients. "You can address me as Dr. Ward."

"Uh okay," Tobi replies sounding confused. "Are you Kahlan's sister? Tobi didn't know Kahlan has a sister."

"No I am her mother," replies said woman.

"So what's with the mask," John suddenly asks butting into the conversation.

"Tobi likes it," Tobi replies jumping up and down. "It makes Tobi look more like a ninja."

"No it doesn't," Laura mumbles and I just pat her arm. I have got to remember to ask her why she doesn't like Tobi.

"It's so nice to meet more of Laura's and Kahlan's friends," Mrs. Wilson says with a smile.

"I suppose," my mother says looking at each Akatsuki member in the room. She slightly shakes her head when her eyes land on Kisame, Deidara and Leader probably because of their looks. She doesn't approve but she won't tell me until we're alone.

"Some introductions are needed," my father says. "For those who don't know I am Michael Ward and this is my wonderful wife Allyson Ward. Please just call me Mr. Ward."

"Just call me Dr. Ward," my mother adds.

"Hello I'm Claire Wilson," Mrs. Wilson says with a motherly smile.

"Yo I'm John," Laura's brother says.

"I'm Neil Wilson," Mr. Wilson says getting a grin on his face. "I brought some pictures of Laura when she was a child."

Laura gets a look of horror on her face. "You're not going to show anybody are you," she asks with a pout.

"Of course I'm going to show all of your new friends," her father replies.

Laura glares with a pout crossing her arms. I give a small chuckle while ruffling her hair. She swats my hand away causing me to chuckle again and then turn back to everyone else.

"My name is Deidara, un."

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Kisame says giving both of our families his shark grin. This causes my mother to shake her head even more.

"Tobi is Tobi," said man says jumping up.

"You've already introduced yourself baka, yeah."

"Tobi wanted to join the introduction Deidara-sempai."

"I'm Sasori," says the red head looking like his usual bored self.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi says with a slight smile and bow to Laura's family since he already introduced himself to my parents.

With a small smile Konan says, "My name is Konan it's nice to meet both families."

"I am…Pein," Leader says after a few moments of silence. "Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan are all busy at the moment so they won't be joining us for a while."

Before anyone could say anything I slowly stand up. "And as much as I would…love staying to chat I must really be heading to bed for some rest; doctor's orders."

"What doctor orders," asks mother. Already I can see her going into doctor mode.

"The ones that I got from a doctor," I say getting away from the table.

"What has happen," she replies standing up and heading over to me.

Quickly I think up a lie and say, "Well you know how the stairs hardly have any light, and well I woke up in the middle of the night and went to get a drink. I fell down and broke a rib. I've been staying in bed getting lots of rest."

Without a word my mom starts probing my sides. Once her fingers glide over to the broken rib and press I let out a small hiss. She probes it for a few seconds then pulls away. I take a few large steps away from her, hating the fact that any kind of close contact I ever get from her is when she goes into her doctor mode.

"Well I can't say much without having the x-rays, but it seems whoever your doctor was they've been doing a good job. You should stay in bed for another day or two before you resume any activities you…may have been doing. Just don't strain yourself too much; your body is still healing."

"Of course," I say very politely then turn to everyone else. "I'll be back down in a few hours."

With that said I walked out and once out of earshot I stomped my way back to my room slamming the door shut. Getting into bed, I hug Rellik close and stare up at the ceiling feeling exhausted. A few moments later the door opens and I turn to see Sasori holding a cup.

"I brought your medicine and a drink," he says walking over and hands the two items over.

I only nod as I take the pills and chug down the medicine with my drink. He doesn't say anything when I give the empty glass back, but that's fine with me as I don't say anything back. I just lie back down and close my eyes letting the medicine do its work.

A long time later, at least it feels like a long time later, I wake up. Stretching out a little I yawn and sit up. Feeling someone's eyes on me I turn towards the door to see my father. I look around my room; see no Akatsuki member so look back at him.

"If you're looking for Itachi he left a few moments ago," my dad says stepping into the room and closes the door behind him. "He comes to check up on you a lot."

"Okay," I say confused about why my dad is here. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not for very long," he replies walking over. He looks around for a few seconds then decides the bed will have to do and sits down.

"What are you here for," I ask trying not to sound suspicious

"Do you have a relationship with any of the guys downstairs?"

"No," I reply. "Are you really here to talk about my nonexistent love life?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you're not getting into any trouble. That's a lot of men to be having in my father's house."

"My house," I reply sitting up a little straighter. "He gave it to me."

"Okay, your house then," he replies. "Are you having sex?"

"No," I yell at him appalled at such an idea.

"Look I know I haven't been there for you a lot," he starts to say but I cut in.

"More like all the time," I say crossing my arms.

"I apologize for that," he continues as if I hadn't interrupted. "But you are still my daughter and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Don't worry I'm doing just fine," I reply crossing my arms.

"So you're not having sex with any of them?"

"Absolutely not," I reply making a face.

"So you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah," I lie keeping my posture the way it is instead of going slack like I want to.

"Good you shouldn't give yourself away until you're married, hopefully in your thirties."

I give my dad a small smile in reply. I wish I could go back in time and change that huge mistake, but I can't and there is no reason why they need to know about it. That mistake four years ago is a secret I'm taking to my grave, at least from my parents.

"Anyways," my father says pulling me out of my thoughts. "I wanted to know how much luck you've been having with your chosen career path." Ah, so we finally get to the true reason that he's here.

"I haven't had any luck yet," I reply truthfully, letting myself go slack and fall back onto the pillows. "It probably doesn't help that I've been extremely busy lately, but I'm not giving up on being a musician."

"I can call around, pull some strings and see who'll take an interest."

"No thanks," I reply once again confused. Shouldn't he be trying to make a deal with me that if I don't get my dream career I should come back home and go to school to be a lawyer or doctor? "I want to do it on my own."

He nods in reply and says, "Then I wish you luck."

"What," I reply even more confused.

"Just a few days ago I saw the relationship between a father and his son fall apart, all because the father wanted his son to do something that he didn't want to do."

"Okay, what does that have to do with this?"

"Seeing that made me do a lot of thinking and reminded me of my father; you know he used to be a preacher."

"I didn't know," I reply surprised.

"He had wanted me to take his place down at the church, but that's not what I wanted. My dream was to be a lawyer. Unlike me, where I've been trying to make deals with you to become a lawyer just like me, my father had accepted my dreams. In fact he stopped being a preacher and started doing a lot of work that he never talked about to the day of his death. He made lots of money to get me into the best law school. He gave up his dream to help me achieve mine."

I only nod in reply as my father falls silent and looks away. I wait a few moments unsure if I should be saying something or not. Finally he starts speaking again.

"I was really hoping you would become a lawyer like me, but now I know that won't be happening. Your dream is different than mine, just like my dream was different than my father's. If being a musician is what you really want, what you love then I will support you."

"Thanks," I reply with shock.

"Maybe you can play a song for everyone after dinner. And when your mother and I head back home, I'll be telling my colleagues how my daughter is going to become famous."

"I wouldn't mind playing a song," I reply with a small smile. My eyes start burning with unshed tears. For so long I've wanted my dad to acknowledge my dreams. I hardly hope he would ever talk about them with anyone.

"There's one condition. Before you sign any contract, you are to give it to me to read through. I want to make sure you don't get taken advantage of."

"Of c-course," I reply unable to stop the tears. I quickly wipe them away.

"Good," he replies giving one of his rare smiles. "I'll see if I can talk to your mother about it. I know this doesn't fix everything, but I'm hoping it's a start."

"You're right," I reply with a nod. "But it is a start."

"That's good, now dinner is done and I'm supposed to bring you down there."

"Okay," I reply as he gets up and I get out of bed.

Together the two of us head downstairs. It's a little weird for me that this is happening, but I'm not going to complain. When we reach where everyone is at, with the exception of the missing Zetsu, I notice everyone eating. Hidan is pigging himself out, while everyone else seems to be having a conversation amongst themselves. My mother seems to be talking about medical stuff with Sasori.

"Kahlan you're awake," Laura says standing up with a grin.

"Yep," I reply giving a smile and going over to give her a hug. The conversation with my dad has made me really happy I actually feel like giving everyone a hug. So with that thought in mind, I actually do give everyone a hug seeming to shock a lot of the members.

"You're in a good mood," mother notes.

"Yep, yep, yep," I reply smiling taking a seat between Konan and Laura.

"That's great," Laura says giving a hug and I hug back. "What has made you so happy?"

"I'll tell you after dinner," I promise.

Dinner seems to go well until it's about halfway over. Arguments between Hidan and Kakuzu as well as Deidara and Sasori break out. Tobi does something which then makes Deidara go off on him. My mother seems to be having an argument with Laura's mother. Just as Leader goes to probably tell everyone to shut up Zetsu makes an appearance.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here," Zetsu says bringing an end to all arguments. I'm starting to think life has decided to make this family reunion day. I'm also thinking that everything is about to go downhill.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Review are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	70. Chapter 70: New Member

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 70**

_**Note: No siblings get along well; if they do then you need to have a DNA test.**_

~Laura's POV

I can't help but choke a little on my food as Zetsu says that which causes me to chug down my drink, oh thank you lord for the wet drink called water.

Pein, Konan and Itachi rise quickly in their seat before glancing to each other and nodding.

"Everyone, seeing as its almost ten o'clock, I think it is time for everyone to retire to their bedrooms for the night," Pein says while looking to everyone, a calm expression on his face, probably so no one panics about Sasuke who… knows we're here… uh oh.

"I think you're right," my dad says while standing up in his seat, his plate completely clean like always seeing as he can eat a cows worth of food… well he can try to at least. "Claire shall we," my dad says while smiling while presenting her his hand, my mum giggles slightly before taking his hand and standing up.

I screw my face up a little at the show before face palming quite loudly, covering my eyes as I do that, "oh brother," I say under my breath as my own brother seems to have heard me.

"Heard you there midget," my brother replies while using his spoon to flick a pea at me, hitting me right in the left cheek which causes me to glare at him which also results in him laughing like a loser which he is… I hate you-you evil brother… I kinder know how Sasuke feels seeing as I HATE my brother with a dying will… did I mention that I hate him more than cooking? Well I do.

"Well we're be going to bed," my dad says with his sly grin before looking to everyone with his even bigger sly grin, "good night everyone," he says before leading my mum out as everyone either looks very shocked, surprised, happy or just laughing for some reason. But Dr. Ward seems to be glaring at the door for some reason… I really do not understand why she doesn't like my mum… maybe she's too hyper like Tobi? Probably that.

"Well that was… disturbing," Kahlan says as I nod my head to that, I completely agree with her there… and they are MY parents.

"Well, I'll be in my room playing video games," my brother says while walking off to the room that he was assigned too, Pein gave everyone their rooms at dinner when there was a moment of awkward silence, good way to get rid of it, yep, yep, yep.

"Thank you Kami," I say while sighing and finishing off my dinner, I look up from finishing my dinner to see Kahlan's mum and dad, Tobi and Kisame standing up as well. I thought Kisame and Tobi would stay to mess with Sasuke?

"We'll be off to bed then, we'll see you all in the morning," Mr. Ward says with a small smile to everyone as Dr. Ward sends everyone a smile and the same reply before following Mr. Ward out of the room, leaving Kahlan and I with the Akatsuki… and Kisame and Tobi are just standing… umm… guys there are chairs you know? Silly ninjas~ haven't noticed the chairs they were sitting on. After a couple minutes later, it seems everyone else in the house is in bed, well expect my brother who is probably playing his… horrible zombie games… they scare me… I prefer games like Sonic and Harvest moon to all of that… oh and the games of NARUTO!

"Now," Pein begins while standing up in front of everyone, mentioning everyone to take their seats, meaning Kisame and Tobi, "the matter in hand is of Sasuke Uchiha," he says as I glance to Itachi who seems to be staring at the table… a completely blank expression on his face… I want to hug Itachi now… poor dude.

"I have an idea for him," Konan says while standing up from her seat; I tilt my head a little at this and to why the Akatsuki are letting us in on one of their meetings? Maybe it's because we are becoming ninja like… awesome! "I think we should bring Sasuke Uchiha onto our side-"

"Excuse me?" Pein introduces as if he didn't hear that right… I think I heard that wrong as well… last time I checked he wanted to KILL Itachi so him working WITH Itachi… well he doesn't hate Itachi now but seeing as Itachi is alive and well… well Sasuke should still hate him then.

"Well, we can persuade him into joining the Akatsuki; he would be a valuable addition to the Akatsuki which will provide us more power against the Konoha ninjas," Konan says with stern and blank look on her face as Pein and her seem to be staring at each other, like a stare off in a way… my money is on Konan! Girls rule damn it!

"I see your point," Pein says after a while and it seems Konan has won the stare off! Someone owes me money now! Okay… when I see Jerry the ghost next he owes me £10! "Alright, Sasuke Uchiha will join the Akatsuki, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Laura, I am giving you the mission of persuading him to join us," say what?

I blink confused at Pein as to why he would give ME a mission to help Sasuke join… seriously? I have the same colour hair as him now! Well my roots are starting to show but really… he isn't in my good books.

"Hai," the three say together as I slowly stand up but give Kahlan a sheepish grin first.

"I'll be fine, I have survived this long~ plus I got some ninja skills now~" I say with my grin before jogging off with the others and follow Zetsu outside as Pein can continue his mission as Itachi, Kisame and Deidara seem to be forming a plan.

"The plan is; I will talk to him through Genjutsu first, if this does not work then Kisame and Deidara will tire him out to the point of exhaustion," Itachi says as Kisame and Deidara nod their head though Deidara is scowling at Itachi… well it is true that he hates Itachi, probably as much as Sasuke.

"What do I do Itachi?" I ask with a small smile before turning it into a pout with puppy eyes, I wanna part in this, I don't wanna watch I wanna do some cool ninja stuff.

"Laura, I know a trick which should work if Genjutsu doesn't work, you're the main weapon if it doesn't work," Itachi says with a small smirk before walking over to me, leans down and starts whispering things into my ear… hot breath! "my brother has a small thing for hurt injured animals, since you are small," I'll get you for that Itachi, "cute animals, all you need to do is stay alive and try to seduce him with your… cute-ness," Itachi says before pulling away with a small smirk as that has just confused me… how do I seduce someone? Speaking of which, what does seduce even mean?

I pout a little to him while giving him puppy eyes, maybe if I give him puppy eyes he'll explain what 'seduce' means.

"I don't get it Itachiiii," I whine softly as he continues to look at me with a blank look while his mouth twitches into a small smirk before disappearing.

"Perfect, just continue what you are doing," he says which leaves me confused… I puppy eye him? Wait… does Itachi mean to act cute and… killable in front of Sasuke… I don't wanna die though!

"Let's go then, yeah," Deidara says with a grin before rushing outside where Zetsu has walked off somewhere… Nuuu I don't wanna die! Not yet anyway!

I pout a lot while following everyone outside and tug down my Deidara's trousers a little as they are ridding up a little. So yeah, right now I'm wearing Deidara's huge jeans with a belt with my samurai sword ready (I picked it up while we walked into the kitchen to walk to the back garden) and a purple baggy kitten hoodie which is more or less a purple hoodie but with cat ears on the hood.

I rub my eyes a little, getting into the 'little helpless girl' part while slowly taking my hands away from my eyes, looking round the huge garden where it's very dark and I can't see anything.

"Be on your guard," I hear Itachi say while glancing back to me, his Sharingan ready and very bright and shiny… Ohh pretty!

"I-I am ready," I shudder a little while shaking my arms a little, letting my sleeves fall pass my hands and my fingertips just show, okay I'm ready to act and fight~! Bring it Ducky Uchiha!

Itachi looks at me for another second before nodding his head.

STAB

I blink my eyes a few times to review what just happened right now… Itachi just got stabbed in the stomach by Sasuke who is wearing a dark blue zip up, high collar shirt and it looks like black jeans… okay… new outfit for Sasuke but then again he probably wore that to fit in my world… WAIT HE JUST STABBED ITACHI!

"Kyaaa!" I yell in surprise as I fall backwards and onto my behind, my legs shaking a little as I watch as Sasuke pulls his sword out of Itachi before slicing his sword in the air, officially dying the ground with blood.

I whine softly in my throat as I stare at the blood on the floor before slowly looking up at Sasuke… he is staring at me… like he expects me to do something.

Lowering my chin into my hoodie hole as I call it, I whine a little more while forcing tears to appear in my eyes, unshed.

He takes a small step back while staring at me before looking to the side, his cheeks slightly red.

"Get out of here," he says in the same English Dubbed voice as in Shippuden, he gives me one more Sharingan eyes looked before jumping backwards, his sword in hand as I watch Kisame swing down in the place he was standing, clicking his tongue as he does that.

"Damn it!" Kisame yells while pulling his sword out of the ground before looking to Sasuke who is watching him with a deadly glare, he does not seem happy.

"Itachi, where are you," Sasuke calls out as I watch Deidara land beside me, throwing little birdie bombs at Sasuke who runs his chidori through his sword and slices them in half, earning a VERY annoyed sound by Deidara.

"So you saw through that, Sasuke," Itachi says while appearing behind me, earning a loud 'KYAA' from me which makes me jump forwards, only for me to be pulled backwards by Itachi so I do not go near his little brother… good job Itachi I don't wanna go near him when he can kill me.

"Of course," Sasuke says with such a cocky tune in his voice while I am very tempted to shout out that he didn't… nahh I'll save that for later.

"The Akatsuki will be starting a war with the Konoha ninjas in less than a month from now, Sasuke, join us in this fight," Itachi says to his brother as Sasuke's eyes widen a little before going back to their normal size.

"And what if I say no," Sasuke challenges as Itachi looks to me before smirking… oh no… even I see where this is going.

"If you do not join, then I will not fight you seriously," Itachi says which makes Sasuke glare dangerously at him before his eyes fall upon me… I am soo tempted to wave right now… so I do. I wave slightly to Sasuke while keeping my scared expression on… aha… hello!

"Fine, what about this citizen, release her," Sasuke orders as Kisame gives a sharky grin before picking me up nicely, making me 'Kyaa' slightly by surprise… which only causes Sasuke to glare at him more.

"She is part of the Akatsuki… for the mean time," Itachi says before signaling Kisame and Deidara into the house, the two nod their heads to Itachi as Itachi walks in first then Deidara then Kisame. I slowly lean up and look over Kisame's shoulder as Sasuke curiously follows after Itachi and us, never taking his eyes off of their backs as I wave to him, only getting a small, tiny, almost unnoticeable smile back.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**It was asked if bases are allowed to be used for the contest. The answer is, use whatever medium of art that you wish to use. We don't want to put a block on creativity that would just be horrible. If you want to uses bases go ahead and knock yourself out.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Review are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	71. Chapter 71: Verbal Slap

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 71**

_**Note: The Uchiha know how to verbally slap you across the face.**_

~Kahlan's POV

When they left the room I gathered the dishes and headed for the kitchen. Instead of doing the dishes, I just leave them in the sink. I start biting on my lower lip as I head to the living room to wait for them to get back. I'm worried about Laura and the possibility of our families hearing any fighting that may occur.

"Laura's going to be fine," I hear Konan say from the doorway.

I turn to face her and give her a very small smile. Konan seems to know Laura and I well. "Hearing that will never stop me from worrying," I reply with a sigh.

"I know," she replies with a small smile walking into the room.

"Must there really be war," I ask crossing my arms thinking about the Konoha ninjas and their allies.

I may not have trusted them all, but I don't want them getting hurt. They were nice enough to help us. Then there is the very small amount of friends I made. Gosh I feel slightly horrible thinking about the safety of people from another world instead of the people in my own world.

"It must be done," she replies softly.

I press my lips together not liking the answer. There should be another way to resolve whatever the conflict is, but I'll keep that to myself. Whenever this war starts, I hope we can all be well prepared.

"We got the brat," Kisame's voice calls out throughout the first floor.

Immediately I rush over to check on Laura. Kisame, places her down on her feet and I hug her. She hugs back and then I pull away. My eyes roam looking for any type of injury.

"You're not hurt are you," I ask looking into her greenish grey eyes.

"Nope, I don't have a single scratch," she replies with a slight pout.

"You have another citizen," I hear a new voice ask.

Looking behind Laura I see some guy who must be Sasuke Uchiha. My eyes look him up and down for a second, turn to look at Itachi then glance back at Sasuke. The two Uchiha look like brothers, but what would I know.

"She's also part of the Akatsuki for the mean time," Itachi replies.

At that moment Leader walks into the room with the rest of the members. I bite down on my lower lip having questions but no answers. Damn ninjas are very hazardous to people's health. When will life go back to normal?

"So you've decided to join us," Leader asks.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke nods then says, "I'll join but I want to be the one that fights Naruto."

I bite down on my tongue as I desperately try to keep my face neutral. Naruto is one of the few friends I made. What reason does Sasuke have to want to be the only one to fight Naruto? It's almost a little hard for me to imagine Naruto doing something wrong that someone would want to hurt him.

"I'll take that into consideration," Leader replies. "Now that you are one of our temporary members, you will be taking orders from me." Sasuke's only reply is an 'Hn' something I know Itachi does sometimes. "Once Laura's and Kahlan's families leave, you will be training with us. And since you know the majority of the Konoha ninjas you can help Laura and Kahlan in their training with the fighting styles of the Konoha ninja."

"I don't want any of his help," I say slightly narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms. I have enough help from the rest of the Akatsuki members, there's no way I can accept help from another ninja who I know nothing about.

"You and Laura will be training with him," Leader replies looking at me. "It is not up for debate."

"Is it really wise to use citizens against Konoha," Sasuke asks.

"Hai," Leader replies turning back to our newcomer. "They wouldn't expect the two girls to be fighting or helping us in any way. It's late and since there is no training and both families are here, we'll take that break to the beach. Are there any more rooms," Leader asks turning to me.

"No," I reply. "He'll either have to sleep down in the basement or on the couch." Leader turns to Sasuke. Yes there's a basement, but it's build in concrete with nothing in it. I think my grandfather wanted to build it just because he wanted to.

"I'll take the couch," Sasuke replies.

Nodding Leader says, "This meeting is over. I want everyone in bed now."

The others start leaving the room. Kisame gives Sasuke a scary-ish looking grin while walking past him; a grin he completely ignores along with the glare Deidara gives him. The others hardly even look at Sasuke. Hidan on the other hand makes loud swearing objections about Sasuke, which causes Kakuzu to punch Hidan in the face; he then drags Hidan out to do whatever. As Itachi walks out, he pokes Sasuke on the forehead with his two forefingers. This causes a reaction from Sasuke. His face turns into a scowl as he glares at his brother and probably would have attacked him if it wasn't for Leader emitting an aura promising lots of pain. The only ones left in the room now are Leader, Konan, Laura, Sasuke and I.

"Try not to start any fights with my members," Leader says to Sasuke then walks out.

"Here are some rules to follow," I say turning Sasuke narrowing my eyes slightly. "This is my house so if you screw anything up you're paying for it. Any cooking that is done is by me or Konan and Laura. You're going to eat what we make and enjoy it or just starve. Clean up after yourself because none of us are your maids. Finally, don't touch what doesn't belong to you unless given permission."

His reply is, "Hn."

"I'll be back with a blanket and pillow," I say turning away.

"Goodnight Ducky," Laura says with a small grin and a wave.

Konan lets out a small cough and walks out of the room. Sasuke looks slightly shock and as I tilt my head to the side, I can see why she called him that. With a laugh I grab hold of Laura's hand and walk out of the room with her before he decides to do something irrational.

"Nice one Laura," I say letting go of her hand once we're climbing the stairs.

"I don't really like him," she says crossing her arms with a pout.

I don't bother asking why. I hardly know him but I can tell if we were ever to meet under different circumstances I wouldn't like him either. He just gives this vibe of being a prick.

"Kahlan," Laura says as we reach the second floor. Turning to her I see she's slightly pouting. "What does seduce mean?"

"Uh…why do you ask," I reply feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"For our mission Itachi said that if genjutsu doesn't work to seduce Sasuke with my cute-ness," she replies. Oh I'll be having a talk with Itachi in the morning. What is he trying to do ruin Laura's innocence?

"There's a few meanings for seduce," I reply after a moment once reaching the door to my room. "But don't worry about it I promise you'll never have to worry about doing that again."

"But I wanna know what it means," she replies pouting even more.

"To lead astray," I reply not wanting to give the other definition. "Go ahead and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well and goodnight." I give her a hug and she hugs back.

"Okay, goodnight and sleep well too."

"I will," I reply giving a smile.

Laura turns and heads to her room. Turing around, I head to my room. Inside I grab one of the blankets and pillows for Sasuke. The extras are up in the attic somewhere in boxes and probably need to be washed. Anyways, with the two items I walk out and head back to the living room to Sasuke.

"Here," I say walking into the living room. Handing them over I continue, "I hope you're able to make your own bed."

"Hn," he replies taking the stuff away from me.

"Right back at you," I reply turning away. I don't bother with anymore hospitality. Instead I head straight to my room quickly stripping down to my undergarments and getting into bed.

Waking up the next day I look over to the clock on my small nightstand to see it's six in the morning. With a groan, I roll out of bed and collect two sets of clothing. I place on one set and leave the other set on my bed. Walking out of the room I quietly head downstairs. Before passing the living room I slightly lean in listening. It's almost unnoticeable but there is some snoring coming from the couch. With a nod I continue my way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I grab a piece of paper and a pen. Leaving a note I write; 'To anyone who wakes up and read this, I have not ran off anywhere. If you take a look outside you can see I'm actually running around the property training. I'll make donuts for breakfast when I get back. Sincerely, Kahlan.'

I stick the note on the fridge and head out to the yard. I make the short trek to the shed. Inside I quickly find the weights and place them on. After a few short stretching exercises, I take off jogging across the grass barefoot. Yeah, I was a little too lazy to put on some shoes.

I jog and run until the sun starts coming over the horizon. By that time my side is hurting and I'm breathing heavily. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be overdoing anything, but I'll be fine. I take a short break by sitting down leaning against a tree. When my breathing gets under control and my side isn't bothering me as much, I get back up and walk back to the house.

Reaching the house I see my mother doing some stretches. For a moment we both stop what we're doing and look at each other. She presses her lips together for a moment and I cross my arms waiting.

"I do not approve of all the people you have living with you," she says, her blue eyes slightly narrowing.

"There's a lot of thing you don't approve of but life goes on," I reply.

"Kahlan," she says, her voice dropping down slightly in warning. "What is the reason for all of these people living with you?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," I answer back slightly narrowing my eyes. "And don't say anything else about the matter. This is my life and my house. I can have whoever I want living with me. Yeah I get it that some of them are a bit…weird, but that's who they are."

Before she can say anything I just walk inside. I can't believe I just defended the Akatsuki. That was something I didn't think I would ever do. Inside the kitchen is Konan washing dishes. Turning to me she gives a small smile and I return it.

"Did you enjoy your little exercising," she asks.

"It was nice," I reply removing the weights. I'll have to put them back later. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Not yet, it's still early," she replies.

"Okay, I'll be taking a shower then I'll make breakfast."

She nods and I head up to my room. I grab the second set of clothing I left on my bed and then went to take a shower. After going through my entire morning routine, I head down to the kitchen and start making donut as well as lunch for the trip to the beach. Konan helps as well and we're able to get everything done by nine just as Hidan walks into the kitchen to complain about being hungry.

Once breakfast is placed on the table and food is packed I go over to Itachi. Whispering in his ear I ask, "May I have a word with you in the living room please?"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I ignore them. Itachi nods in reply and removes himself from the table. I lead the way out to the designated room. Once there I turn and narrow my eyes a little.

"Are you insane," I almost snarl out. "What were you thinking when you told Laura to seduce Sasuke with her cute-ness?"

"I was thinking about the mission," Itachi replies unfazed.

"Well you should have thought of a different way," I snap. "She's innocent; I don't want her used for seducing men on any type of mission. And I have no problem telling that to Leader."

"The mission was a success and done quickly because…"

"I don't care," I interrupt. "I won't protest about the war, the training, taking over our lives, but having Laura seduce is a line that should not be crossed."

"If you were in Laura's place, I highly doubt you would have been able to seduce my brother." My eyes widen slightly in shock. Continuing he says, "You're much too aggressive and prideful unlike Laura. Though you have proven you can lie well, acting is not something you're good at. In addition, Laura acts more like a girl then you."

My hands clench tightly into fist as I glare at the man in front of me. I can feel my face starting to burn with anger and embarrassment. So many words gather at the tip of my tongue as my brain tries to unscramble them all to decide what should be said first.

He just stands there waiting and I feel no matter what choice I make I'll be proving him right. With what little dignity I can muster, I raise my head and walk out of the room without another word. When I reach the dining room I grab my plate.

"I'll be in the parlor working on my music," I say, my voice sounding thick in my ears, as Itachi walks in and takes his seat.

"Are you okay," Laura asks with a slight pout, worry in her tone.

"I'm fine," I reply with a small smile. Without another word I leave to go work on my music until it's time to go to the beach.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	72. Chapter 72: Trip Time

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 72**

_**Note: When stressed GO TO THE BEACH!**_

~Laura's POV

I wonder what's wrong with Kahlan. Maybe she got a new idea for music or something? Maybe… just maybe. Itachi said something mean… maybe again. Seeing as Uchiha say what's on their mind without thinking about how it affects the others… so true… my brother is the same.

I sigh a little while sitting back down in my seat beside Konan and now Sasuke, while Konan is beside Pein and Sasuke… well no one is sitting next to him, I don't think anyone wants to since he's a Meanie.

Konan spares me a small smile while Sasuke raises a brow at me which results in me sticking my tongue out at him a little, take that Uchiha! Face the wrath of my tongue!

I snap my head back to my food, pick up a powdered donut and take a decent, kinder big, bite out of it as my brother snickers at me for some reason.

"Got something to say brother," I ask with a sickeningly sweet voice as he only smirks at me.

"Powdered your face much," he asks as I blink slightly confused at that; why would I powder my face?

"Hold still," Konan says while picking up a tissue and wiping my mouth with it which causes me to whine loudly at that; you could have told me ya know.

I twitch my nose once she is finished before covering my mouth as I let out a sneeze. Ahh that felt weird, maybe I got some powder in my nose as well.

I twitch my nose again before rubbing it a little, well that was very weird. I hear a small tiny cough from Sasuke but ignore him as I take a smaller bite out of my donut, being careful of the powder this time.

"You eat like a child," I hear Sasuke say with a slightly amused tone as he picks up a tissue and repeats what Konan did by wiping the powder off of my nose and mouth; which causes me to sneeze a little again.

"Oh that reminds me!" My dad says with a cheerful grin before standing up and exiting the room… oh this cannot be good.

Everyone seems to share glances while my brother is grinning at me and my mum is shaking her head a little while smiling… oh no.

"Beware for hell little sis," my brother says with his normal grin as I send him a glare. I don't like you, you don't like me, so please shut your mouth.

"I'm back~" my dad says with a huge grin and he's holding a photo album with the words 'Little Legs – Laura' on the front in golden words… oh no… not that one.

I'm dead I am soo dead.

Without a moment of thought, I slowly and ever so slowly slid down my chair in attempts to get under the table… but sadly… it is foiled by Tobi who picks me up OUT of my chair and hugs me tightly, making me whine in my thought.

"A photo album! Neil has a photo album full of photos! Tobi wants to see Laura's baby pictures!" he yells loudly in my ear which only makes me whine more while struggling to get out of his grip.

"Tobi, let go of Laura," Konan says with an annoyed tone which makes Tobi let go of me quickly and I stumble back into my seat, never, ever, ever again.

"Let's begin, shall we," my dad says with glee while standing in the middle of the table while opening to the first page of the album… someone kill me now!

On the first page is a picture of me in my pre-school outfit which is a blue dress, puffy shirt shorts and blue shoes with white shocks. My hair is done in two high pigtails while my fringe is just above my eyes, in the picture I am hugging a white kitty toy which is almost the same size as me and I'm grinning in the picture.

I hate those pictures since I hate being little, I wanna grow up and be taller than I am right now.

"Laura, you're so small and cute in this picture," Konan says with a small blush on her cheeks while giving a big smile to me.

"Tiny, yeah," Deidara adds in with a grin to me, probably because he knows I hate being called small.

"Midget is even smaller here," Kisame says with his sharky grin as everyone seems to have to comment on my size and cute-ness as it seems Sasuke is staring at me before glancing to the picture and back and forth, I am the girl in the picture you know.

My dad shows everyone more pictures which takes almost an hour and it seems we have gotten through the book without me having to try and murder him, I will try. I hate being soo small even if I'm a girl. I know my mum and older sister are small but taller then I but seriously; I don't like being this height.

Konan's favourite, I think was when I was in a little one piece swimsuit which was pink with white ruffles on the legs, arms and on the chest, she even asked my dad if she could have it and he said she could… he said he had copies of it… I really don't like being the youngest in my family.

"I have an announcement for everyone," Pein says while standing up from his seat, pulling everyone away from the cursed photo album… they are just as evil as JERRY THE GHOST! "we're be going to the beach for the afternoon, everyone please pack for this small event," Pein says with a blank look as I look to Deidara, then to Kisame, then to my brother with a grin before jumping out of my seat with a squeal of happiness.

"Hai Captain Cocopops!" I yell happily while running to the Parlour and screaming into it, "Kahlan get ready we're going to the beach!" I yell into it, making Kahlan jump a little as she looks to me slightly startled.

"Okay? Do you need any help packing?" she asks while standing up with her notebook and pens. I shake my head with a grin before hugging her.

"I don't have a swimsuit though," I say with a pout while looking up to her, I don't have one that fits at least.

"We'll buy one on the way there," she says with a smile as I nod my head with my grin before skip/jog-ing off to my room and grabbing a white sunhat, sun block, some bottles of water and juice, a manga book of black butler, my phone and headphones and a huge blue straw bag to put it all in.

I slip on some white sandals before running down the stairs and successful jumping onto Kisame's back, seeing as he was in front of me while walking down the stairs, "I'm ready~!" I sing loudly as Kisame nudges forwards a little before looking to me with a glance, probably wondering how I got onto his back without him knowing, "to answer your question Kisame it's because I. Am. Ninja," I say while spacing it out and grinning happily.

Kisame chuckles at that before putting me down which causes me to pout, unhappily. I wanted to ride on Kisame's back.

"Nuuu fair," I say with a pout which results in Kisame ruffling my hair like he always does, resulting in me glaring at him and backing away from his hand like it has sharks coming out of his fingertips… okay that's a scary thought.

"I'm not a ride, tiny," he says with a grin as I glare at him more before hiding behind the nearest person I am… well near to.

"Meanie Kisame!" I say loudly while thinking of something… who did I hide behind?

I reposition my bag with my stuff in on my arm while looking up at the male I hid behind… it was Sasuke… whoops.

"Sowwy," I say softly while looking down to my white painted nails like I did something wrong… for the record my nails look awesome like that and so do my fingernails.

I soon hear a heavy sigh from Sasuke and watch as my bag is removed from my shoulder as he has taken it off of me… Nuuu my bag!

I pout a little at the loss of my bag but it soon turns into a tilted head look of confusion as Sasuke bends down a little, like he is about to give a child a piggy back, "get on before I change my mind," he says with a dead bored tone in his voice as I glance to Kisame and to Itachi who just entered the room, Kisame looks VERY shocked since his eyes… look well bigger and Itachi is raising a brow at his brother but isn't saying anything though he looks like he wants to.

I giggle a little softly climbing onto his back while giving him a childish grin, see Kisame at least SASUKE is nice and trust me Jerry… that's saying something.

"Thank you Sasuke," I say softly while wrapping my arms lightly round his neck as he picks up my legs softly while standing up, I seriously look like a little / big child like him.

"Hn," is his response as he glances back to me, cheeks a tiny bit red and he is giving me the same look he gave me when I fell backwards onto the floor in the garden… when we met last night.

It takes about another ten minutes before everyone is in the hallway and ready to go, Kahlan has already threatened Sasuke not to hurt me or she'll do something she'll regret while my dad has done the same, my mum doesn't seem bothered and strangely enough some people are glaring at him… kinder weird don't cha think.

"I think the quickest way to the beach is riding the bus," Kahlan says calmly as I cling onto Sasuke's neck while whining VERY loudly, I HATE TRANSPORT!

"What was that for?" Sasuke asks while glancing back to me as everyone seems to have spared me a glance.

"My sister hates transport of any kind," my brother says with a chuckle at my clinging, "you guys should have seen her on the plane to America, damn hilarious, Laura clinging onto some dolls for dear life as the plane took off," he says while laughing more as no one seems to be laughing, probably because the Akatsuki don't know what a PLANE is and that my parents and Kahlan's parents don't probably think that's funny.

"Kahlan, lead the way," Pein says with a small nod as Kahlan nods back, grips onto her black beach bag before leading the way out of the house, locking up, leading the way down the street and to the bus stop on the corner of the street… I haaaate buses.

I continue to whine into his neck as the bus pulls up and the normal parents plus John and Kahlan get on the bus, pay for everyone and take a seat on the empty bus… wonder where everyone else is?

I close my eyes while clinging onto Sasuke as he stands up on the bus with perfect balances like the other ninjas as tthe bus starts, it takes about fifteen minutes before we reach the beach and we all get off, the whole time on the bus I haven't released my grip on Sasuke at all at the fear of touching the bus and dying… the bus is scary… really, really scary.

Once we get off the bus I let Sasuke breath normally and cling onto Kahlan's hand like I love to do. Kahlan rocks. End. Of. Story.

"Us girls will buy our swimsuits while you boys go buy yours," Kahlan says with a small smile as Pein nods to her, agreeing with her probably before walking off to the market on the side of the beach with the rest of the Akatsuki and my dad, brother and Mr. Ward.

"I call a cute one~" I sing while softly pulling Kahlan into the swimsuit department of the store as I glance back to see Konan, Dr. Ward and my mum following behind us.

"Have fun choosing," Kahlan says with a smile as I nod my head happily and set off into the small department for the cutest swimsuit that I can find.

It takes me awhile but I find an extremely cute on that is in my size. Its light blue with white ribbon and a huge yet skinny flower on the side of it, it's a bikini but the top starts on the front of my collar bone and it ends just above my belly button, it has white ribbon on the top and sides of it, the bottoms of the swimsuit is a normal bikini bottom but with white ribbon on the top of it.

I squeal a little with glee while taking it off the shelf and quickly go to pay for it then change into it, I am soo happy right now as it matches my sandals and the white ice-cream clips I have in my hair to keep my fringe out of my eye.

Kahlan soon walks out in her swimsuit which is a simple dark purple bikini with black ruffles on the chest and bottoms which compliments her very nicely… it also covers up the small cut on her ribs from when the sai cut her.

Dr. Ward walks out in a simple black bikini with gray stripes while my mum walks out with a very bright, paint splatter like bikini which seems about one size too small for her. Konan is wearing a simple white one-piece swimsuit with black bows on the ends of it, it looks AWESOME on her.

"I'm ready~" I say with glee and happiness as the swimsuit came with a free white floaty and white towel… what a bargain for it as well~!

"I'm also ready," Kahlan says with a smile while taking my hand and leading me out the shop with two mums and ninja walking behind us. I cannot WAIT to show the guys our super coolio swimsuits!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	73. Chapter 73: Reflecting

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 73**

_**Note: Fun in the sun can be a time of reflecting.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I take my time walking with the others to meet up with the guys. The sound of the waves meeting the shore and the smell of the ocean is so tempting to run towards. I love going to the beach, I can't believe I haven't gone to it for a year now. I used to go every weekend.

We soon meet up with the guys from where we split. Sasuke has on dark blue trunks, Hidan's is black with blood splatters, Kakuzu has money all over his; I bet he wishes it was real money. Deidara's swim trunks are a light blue, Tobi's is orange with black poke-a-dots and is still wearing his mask, Sasori's is red with a black t-shirt and Zetsu's looks like a Zebra pattern. Leader's trunks are orange, Itachi's are black with blue flames, Kisame's are purple with dark blue stripes down the side, my dad has on grey trunk with black stripes, John has zombies on his and finally Mr. Wilson is wearing red trunk with yellow smiley faces.

"You look sexy," Mr. Wilson says as he greets his wife pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the lips causing her to blush and slightly giggle. Laura and I look away making faces.

"You look beautiful," my father says as he gives my mom a kiss on the cheek. She returns the kiss on the cheek as well and he grabs hold of her hand. That's the most affection my parents show each other out in public.

"Hey you're looking adorable, yeah" Deidara says walking over and placing his arm around Laura. I watch him suspiciously.

"She fucking looks cute," Hidan says smirking.

A few of the other members nod commenting on how adorable and cute Laura looks. Laura seems happy with the compliments until there is a flash. We both look over to her grinning father causing Laura's happy look turn into annoyance. She lets out a small whine.

"There should be no pictures," she says.

"You looked so adorable I had to so I can show everyone back at home," he replies.

Laura pouts mumbling, "I will murder you."

"Can we head to the ocean now," I ask.

"We should all put on sunblock first," my mother replies. I slightly frown but if I don't put any on I know I'll burn up looking like a lobster. That is very painful.

For the next five minutes we all put on sunblock, though I hate the feel of it. I wait patiently for everyone. The moment everyone was finished I grab Laura's hand and took off running.

"Later suckers," I yell over my shoulder grinning.

"Where we going," Laura asks.

"To the water," I yell happily. "Gulf of Mexico here we come!"

Running across the hot sand is a bit hard but it feels good. The moment our feet touch the cool water though it brings relief. With a grin I let go of Laura's hand and continue running…sort of, until I'm waist deep. The waves try pushing me back to the shore but I stay in my spot turning around to face the shore. Laura is using the float she got moving towards me. I smile at her then look towards our family and the Akatsuki.

Covering my hands over my mouth I shout as loudly as I can, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join? Come on the water feels great!"

Kisame waves and then starts running towards the water. Hidan shouts something but also takes off running as well along with John, Deidara and Tobi. Sasuke and Kakuzu just walk forwards. The others just stay on the shore, probably to set up our stuff. With a happy sigh I turn back around and continue until I'm neck deep, my feet still touching the bottom.

"This is relaxing," I say to Laura.

"It's fun," she replies grinning. By this time Kisame is hitting the water.

"Yep," I reply turning to face and splash water on her.

She squeaks in surprise and I just laugh. She gives a small pout then splash water back. With another laugh we both start our splashing war. When Kisame reaches us, Tobi with Deidara and John a second behind him reach the ocean.

"Yo," Laura says with a grin and wave to Kisame. Hidan has now reached the ocean as the other three are making their way to us.

Kisame goes to reply but I splash him with water. He came over here so now he's part of the war. He turns and narrows his eyes at me for a second then smirks. Crossing my arms I give a small grin. Sasuke and Kakuzu are in the water. Tobi, Deidara and John are with us and Hidan is coming closer.

"Give me your best shot," I say, Hidan now reaching us.

"You got it," he replies his smirk getting bigger. He slams his hands onto the water creating a splash or miniature wave hitting me almost knocking me off my feet. After blinking my eyes to clear my vision I slightly glare at him.

"That's cheating," I say just as Sasuke and Kakuzu reach us.

"No one said there were any rules," he replies back.

"This is war," I slightly do a war yell and try splashing him with water. He dives into the ocean and I end up hitting Sasuke. He just gives me this annoyed look and I grin. Laura and Deidara start laughing as Kisame comes back up.

"Oh damn, I fucking thought the fucking little Uchiha brat was supposed to fucking melt when fucking touching water." This causes Sasuke to glare at him and Tobi to giggle. Kakuzu actually gives a very small chuckle before coughing, probably to cover up the fact that he chuckled.

"We should split up into two teams," Laura says grinning.

"I'm captain of my team," I quickly say raising my hands.

"I want to be captain of my team," Laura says grinning.

"I should be captain," John says with a grin towards Laura. "You're too small."

"No I'm not," Laura says glaring at her brother.

"Laura and I are captains," I say before any arguing can happen. This is supposed to be a fun and relaxing day. "And John you're on my team." Now Laura can splash the hell out of her brother all she wants. Laura grins and sticks out her tongue at her brother.

"I'll get you squirt," he says and swims over to my side. No one is going to mind if I dunk him under water right?

"There isn't an even amount," Kakuzu says.

"Tobi thinks we should go get the others."

"Yeah so everyone can play," Laura says with a grin.

"Then you can go get them Tobi, yeah."

"Yeah I'm not fucking going back just to fucking get everyone."

"Okay Tobi will go get them." And like that Tobi heads back for shore to get the others.

"I just got an idea," I say with a grin.

"What is it," Laura asks curiously.

"Never mind," I say with a chuckle. "I just lost the idea."

"That was fucking smart."

"Whatever," I reply shrugging.

"So what are we supposed to do," Sasuke asks.

"Splash each other with water," Laura says with a grin.

"That's fucking childish. Can't we fucking do something more exciting?"

"No," Laura says glaring at Hidan.

"We could play water volleyball but…we don't have a net or ball and I'm sure none of you know how to play," I say. Taking a deep breath I continue, "Plus I also don't know how to play so we can't do that."

"I know how to play," Laura says. "I can explain when everyone gets here."

"We still don't have a net or ball," Kakuzu says.

"Then we send Tobi to get them, un."

"Send the fucking stupid lollipop."

"Who will be score keeper," Sasuke asks.

"We'll just have to ask when everyone shows up," I say.

We don't have to wait long because soon Tobi is back with everyone except Sasori. Just as everyone shows up Laura informs everyone we'll be playing water volleyball. Deidara then orders Tobi to go get a net and ball. Before Tobi leaves my father offers to go with and help.

So we then wait for them, and while waiting I once again start up the splashing war. This time I purposely hit Sasuke. He glares and I grin.

"Oops was I not supposed to do that," I say chuckling.

"Hn," he says and looks away.

"You are boring," I state and decide to splash Kisame. See Sasuke, Kisame knows how to play splash war even if he cheats.

About ten minutes later my dad and Tobi come back bringing an end to the splash war. Together the two of them put up the net and then my dad holds onto the ball. Laura starts explaining how to play the game. My dad adds stuff in or explain in I guess better detail what Laura is unable to explain since Hidan kept asking questions which resulted in him being called a baka from Kakuzu. After explaining my dad said he wouldn't play but he would keep score. It then became time to pick teams. Laura and I split going onto different sides of the net.

"I've already picked John so you can go ahead Laura," I say getting excited for the game.

"Okay," she replies with a grin. "I pick…Konan." Konan gives a small smile and goes over to Laura.

"I pick Mrs. Wilson," I say deciding to have Laura's family on my side.

"I chose you Deidara," Laura says making it sound like Deidara was a Pokémon.

"Awesome, yeah," he replies and goes over to her side.

"I choose Mr. Wilson." He grins and goes to be next to his wife.

"Pick Tobi," Tobi says moving his hands in the air.

"I pick Hidan," she says ignoring Tobi.

"Fuck yeah."

"Pick Tobi, pick Tobi," said man says continuing to wave his arms.

With a sigh I say, "I pick Tobi."

"Yay Tobi is picked!"

"I choose Dr. Ward."

"I'll take Leader," I say a moment later.

"Then I'll take Kakuzu," Laura says with a grin.

"And I'll be taking Zetsu."

"**What a surprise**, we actually got picked."

Laura slightly pouts looking at the last three choices. A second later her eyes light up and she points at Sasuke. "For giving me a piggyback ride you can be on my team," she says to Sasuke.

"Fine," he says with a shrug going to her.

With a shrug I say, "Well…then I'll just continue with my theme and pick Itachi." Family member against family member this should be an interesting game.

"Why am I the last one to be picked," Kisame asks not sounding happy.

"Because you're a big meanie," Laura says sticking her tongue out at him. Kisame just slightly glares but goes over to Laura's team.

"Who wants to go first," my dad asks holding the ball in the air.

"Let Laura's team have it since I picked first," I say.

"Awesome," Laura says happily as my dad hands the ball to Laura.

Everyone gets into position and the game begins. It doesn't take long for the game to become really heated from the competitive people. I think it really does turn from a game to a war for some of those people. Not that it matters that much to me because I'm having fun and I'm sure the others are too.

The game goes on for about an hour or two, both teams still at a tie. When one team scores the other team quickly scores, back and forth. My dad calls a time out letting us know it's about an hour pass lunch. So bringing a game to a temporary stop we all head for the shore. Instead of walking I decide to take a short swim. Once I was close enough I stand up and wobble my way on land. I've always been like that once getting out of the ocean. I think it has something to do with…some scientific thing that I can't think of.

"What the fuck are we going to fucking have for lunch," Hidan asks once we all reach our stuff where Sasori has been this entire time.

"Konan and I packed some food and drinks," I say heading over to the large cooler.

The next fifteen minutes is spent eating our late lunch. Deidara was telling Sasori about the game and how it's going so far. I just quickly finished my lunch and went to put on more sunblock. I pout noticing how red my skin is looking. It's not lobster red probably because of when I put sunblock on earlier but it's still red. No matter the amount of sunblock I put on I always seem to get burned up. Looking over at my mom I frown a bit more. My skin tone a just a shade lighter than hers but she isn't even that burnt. She's just slightly pink which isn't fair. Gosh, I just know this is going to be painful later and hopefully no one decides to touch me.

After placing on the sunblock I head back into the water. I walk until waist deep then swim over to our net. For a moment I just stand next to it then decide to swim around until the others get back. This gives me time to reflect on everything.

Ever since the Akatsuki's arrival into our lives I've been tense, stressed and aggressive. My patients and anger have been tested. The walls I've built to keep most people out have kind of…been broken, after all it's not like I break down into some crying mess or anything. I just have been showing more emotions then I've normally done even if those emotions tend to be pride and anger.

I stop swimming and decide to float on my back. Letting out a sigh I close my eyes with a small frown. There's no way I can ever go back to being the carefree, trusting romantic type of girl I used to be. She's been gone for years and whatever was left of her has disappeared because of the Akatsuki. I can't say I miss her, but I can't say I like the type of person I am now.

I'm brought out of my thoughts from the arrival of everyone. With a grin I order my team back to their places. The game quickly starts back up and once again back to being a war. We continue playing until an hour before the sunsets. Neither team has won so we end with a draw. My father and Tobi take down the net while Sasuke holds onto the ball. We all head back in the direction to Sasori. We're lucky to find free outdoor showers to help wash away some of the salt water. When done we dry off and just place our clothes on top of our bathing suits.

"Damn you look like a fucking lobster," Hidan says with a grin while pointing to me.

"I do not," I reply with a slight glare. It's not like I can give a full out glare because he's right. And somehow my mom is only slightly red. Seriously, why am I the one that has to look like a lobster?

"When we get back to the house put some Aloe on," mother orders in her doctor voice.

"Will do," I say.

We start heading back to the bus station. Laura skips over and grabs hold of my hand and I smile at her. She grins back and then pulls me over to Konan. She then grabs hold of Konan's hand. Konan gives a small smile and the two of us grin at her. This was really fun and exactly what I needed.

I tuck some of my hair behind my ear and look over to Itachi. No I don't exactly like the person I am now, but that doesn't mean I can't change. So with a small smile I push aside my pride.

"Yo Itachi," I call out. He looks over and I continue, "I'll admit you were right this morning. However, I still stand by what I said."

"I would be surprised if you didn't," he replies.

"What the fuck just happen," Hidan ask.

"No idea," Kisame replies.

I turn to them with a grin and reply, "Nothing to concern your small brains with." And so our day at the beach ends with a pissed off Hidan and Kisame, but everyone one else seems to get a kick out of what happen.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	74. Chapter 74: Anime Con I

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 74**

_**Note: An Anime Con is an awesome idea to pass boredom and to earn money.**_

~Laura's POV

"Konan~ Kahlan~ I don't know what to do today~" I sing to my special people as Kahlan is on the sofa beside Konan, on her laptop writing while Konan is drinking… green tea I think… while talking to my mum, I do not know what they are talking about.

Kahlan looks to me with a small smile while her skin only looks a little brunt from yesterday, we didn't have any after sun cream so Sasori brought some weird yellow cream from some bag of his, told everyone who was burnt to put it on and HORAY! In two hours their skin was near normal but barely burnt, Dr. Ward complimented Sasori on his cream while asking about it and it started a huuuugeeee conversation about the cream and other medical stuff.

"Well, go look online for something to do," my brother says while intruding the conversation and ruffling my hair from behind, causing me to whine really loudly and hop a few steps forwards to get away from him.

"Kisaaaameeee! Hideee meeee from hiiiiiim!" I squeal while running behind Kisame and use him as a shield as my brother, John, is chuckling very loudly at my reaction.

Kisame only chuckles before stepping to the side, not saving me from my brother, "he's your brother, you deal with him."

"I think I won't," I say with a pout before running pass John and to the door as I hear the mail come through the slot. "I got it!" I yell back while bending down to pick the letters, stand up and start walking to the living room while flipping through the letters. Bills, Bills, Bills, leaflets, offers and an anime card?

"Kahlan I have got the bills," I sing while skip-jogging over to her and passing her the letters as I put the offers and leaflets down on the table before sitting down and looking over the anime card while sitting on my own sofa.

"What's that, un?" Deidara asks while walking over and plopping down on the seat beside me, making me jump a little from the sudden move.

"A card~" I sing with a smile while turning it over and seeing an animated picture of dragon balls Z, One Piece, Black Butler and… Naruto in Shippuden form.

I use my thumb to cover up Naruto's picture and read the back of it, feeling Deidara trying to read the English letters.

"It's an anime con," I say with a small squeal and bringing my legs up to cross them in my seat, I reeeeaaaally wanna go now.

"A what, un?" Deidara asks while staring at the card in my hands, giving it a strange look and I can see in the corner of my eyes, Konan and Kahlan seem to be listening.

"An Anime Con, you get to dress up as anything, eat all types of Japanese food, buy lots of cool stuff like weapons," and I have also caught Pein, Hidan and Kisame's attention, "sell stuff for lots of money," now Kakuzu's attention, "and even bid on cool Japanese scrolls which haven't been opened, I think I have one somewhere back home in England."

"You do, it's still in the attic back home," John says while butting into the conversation again and taking the card from me and amazingly, covering Naruto up with his thumb while holding it. "Oh… my… God… they are holding a contest for the newest Left 4 Dead game!" he yells in surprise before scanning his eyes over the card for all the other details, "Japanese spas, 4 and 5 star hotels, hot springs, special deals on herbs and all that crap," he says while gaining more of the Akatsuki's attentions along with Konan, Sasori, Pein and Dr. Wards' attentions.

"Where is it being held," Pein asks while leaning his chin on his palm while looking at my brother, EVEN PEIN IS INTERESTED! I wanna gooooooo it seems sooooo coooolio… I wanna go to the hot springs too!

"Let me check will ya," my brother says with a slightly annoyed tone which causes Pein to glare at him… oh well it's my brother's funeral. "It's being held… Expo center… this town… from one pm till the next day at nine pm," my brother says before handing me back the card and I carefully cover Naruto with my thumb as John walks over to my mum while smiling to her… oh great… here comes the mama's boy. "Can we go pleeease," he says all cute like which makes me gag in the back of my throat, earning a small chuckle from Deidara beside me.

"I don't see why not," my mum says while smiling, my brother only grins as my dad is polishing his camera before giving it to my mum… well her job is to take pictures, sell them and paint and also sell those… she's an artist for the record, she is super popular in Germany and France for some reason.

"Leaaaadeeeeeer-saaaaaaaaan~ can we go pretty pleeeeaaaaseeee," I beg almost while putting my hands into paws for effect while Pein only stares at me and it seems everyone is grinning at the idea… well Deidara, Hidan and Kisame are along with my brother.

"Fine… but we stay in small groups, each group will have two of my members," he says while taking his chin off of his palm before standing up and leaving for the kitchen, "it's almost eleven so you all have an hour to get ready," he calls back to everyone as I squeal again and jump to my feet, I have a super cool maid outfit I can wear and maybe some neko ears and tail to go with! I can get Kahlan and Konan to wear the matching ones as well!

"Kahlan, Konan! Let's match!" I say with a grin as Kahlan puts down her laptop and I take Konan's hand as she stands up, I made three of the outfits so when I grow up more I'll still fit one so I think they should think them.

"Okay," Konan says with a smile as Kahlan only seems to nod at the idea, I grin super happy to them both before grabbing their hands and softly pulling them to my room where I look through my outfits before pulling my maid outfit out before pulling out my other larger size of the other but… where is the largest size.

I pout a little while looking to Konan, "I can't find my third one," I say with a pout as she gives me a tiny smile before petting my head which results in my pouting, I do not like being petted.

"It's fine, I can just wear the Kimono you made me," she says with her smile as my eyes light up and I nod, that will look AWESOME!

I turn my outfit while rubbing my hands together, this should be fun. It's a very thin white dress with a red ribbon on the collar of it and puffy short sleeves, a slightly thicker black dress over it while the black dress fits under your breast which looks AWESOME! It also has a white apron round the waist and the dresses just end mid-thigh, also it needs knee length socks and you can wear any shoes you want with it!

I am soo wearing this~ its sooooo cute~!

I grin softly as I see Konan closing the bedroom door, locks it just in case before changing out of her clothes and into the kimono which she pulls out of her cloak which is on the back of the door… coolio!

Her cloak looks so big… on me as well… whoa~ even Jerry the ghost wouldn't fit that!

I grin to the two before changing into the Cosplay maid and find my fluffy cat ears and tail to attack to my apron and Alice band. I pull on some stripy black and white socks and put black conversers on while spinning in my spot.

Awesome-ness!

"Kahlan!" I yell happily while glomping her as she's changing, I feel sooooo awesome!

"You look very cute," she says with a smile as I grin back, I am ready!

"I'll get my bag and wallet then I'm good to go~" I say with a huge smile before grabbing a small leather backpack before putting it onto my bag, now. I. Am. Officially. AWESOME!

"Okay, I'll go see if everyone is ready," Konan says in her kimono before opening the door and walking out of it to the living room. I cannot wait~!

I grin a toothy grin to Kahlan before running out after Konan and into the living room, "I am ready~" I call while feeling someone tap my shoulder, okay who is it?

"Laaauraaaa," I hear my brother groan which makes me turn around and let out the highest 'Kyaaa' I have ever let out… he's a zombie!

"KYAAA! Get away from me!" I yell before hiding behind Pein for the fear of my life… my brother's eyes is falling out though it looks kinder real and fake at the same time… his arm has a huge chuck of flesh out of it along with his stomach and back… that's creepy! I can see his brains!"

"What the fuck are you fucking supposed to be?" Hidan yells / asks while giving my brother a 'what-the-hell' look as my brother grins to him, part of his lower lip missing.

"I'm a zombie / a living corpse," John says with his smile / smirk before looking over at me while I cower a little behind Pein, when in fear, hide behind leader.

"Cool, yeah," Deidara says with a grin as I see Deidara and most of the Akatsuki members in their Akatsuki cloaks. Hidan has no shirt on but is wearing his ninja shoes and trousers, Deidara is wearing the same as Hidan and his tattoo thingy on his chest is showing. Konan is wearing her kimono and Sasuke is just wearing a black dress shirt which he has decided to leave open for now along with black dress trousers and black shoes… Sasuke much love the colour black, Itachi is wearing a bright white dress shirt, black tie and black trousers.

My dad is wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and black shorts like he is on holiday, my mum is wearing white overalls with paint all over them along with a black shirt with no paint on it for once.

Dr. Ward and Mr. Ward don't look like they are going.

"We will stay here to look after the house for the evening," Dr. Ward says with a smile to everyone as Pein nods and turns to everyone.

"It seems we're all ready," Pein says while looking to everyone, he is also wearing his cloak and normal stuff.

"Kakuzu… you have a 'pay for picture' sign you know?" I say while staring at the sign he has made… very well by that. For a one on one picture its $40 and a group picture is $160… whoa.

"I know."

"As I was saying," Pein says while I walk over to Kahlan and grin, WE MATCH! "The groups will be: Kahlan, Laura, Itachi, Deidara and Sasuke. Konan and I, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi and John. Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori."

So those are the groups… okay~!"

"Kahlan is my partner~ Sasuke shall be my helper / my ride for piggy backs if Deidara doesn't give me one and Itachi can be Kahlan's helper~ Deidara can be my helper for hugs~" I say with a grin before taking the card off the table and run out the door, "I know the way~! Follow me!" I yell while leading the way out the door before anyone can make any comments about my dress and Kahlan's… Kahlan seems to still be blushing for some reason… but hey she is wearing big steel toe boots under the dress so that's good.

"How long is this walk," Sasuke asks from right beside me as I quickly use him as a piggy back ride, I'm blushing a little as I am wearing a kinder small dress but I got short-shorts under this so I'm good.

"About fifteen minutes," I say while pointing at all the directions we need to go as he leads the way with me, using him as a ride~ I am happy now~!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	75. Chapter 75: Anime Con II

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 75**

_**Note: Ninja men are great pack mules…I mean helpers.**_

~Kahlan's POV

When we reach the anime con there is a long line in front of us. People of all ages are dressed up in cosplaying outfits. I flatten my hands against my outfit a bit more comfortable with the fact that it isn't revealing as some of the other outfits here.

All of the people seem to be extremely happy and talking to one another, no one is judging anybody. Mrs. Wilson is taking pictures, which is cool because there are some really cool Cosplay outfits.

"Wow y'all look great as the Akatsuki," a man in front of us says. He's dressed up as Gandalf. "You girls look cute, and that's an awesome zombie outfit."

"Zombie and the Akatsuki where," asks a girl next to Gandalf as she turns around. The girl is dressed up as a maid. "Oh look they also have Sasuke. Where's your secret lover Naruto?"

"Excuse me," Sasuke says looking a bit disgusted and shocked. Laura chuckles while I'm a bit confused.

"She doesn't really mean it," Gandalf says.

"Of course not because I only support Hinata and Naruto; sorry Sasuke but you just have to be alone. Anyways, I'm Madelyn but you can call me Mad."

"Hello Mad-chan, I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy."

"Yeah okay," Mad says. "I don't really care. I think you need to die."

"Thank you someone understands, yeah."

"Why Tobi did nothing wrong," said man cries.

Gandalf chuckles then says, "Mad here has never liked Tobi. By the way I'm Luke."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Mrs. Wilson says with a smile. And for the next five minutes everyone is introducing each other. This causes Mad and Luke to laugh.

"You guys can use your real names," Mad says. "I'm sure everyone here knows your character. After all the Akatsuki is the most loved criminal organization."

"We are fucking using our real names."

"Ignore Hidan," Leader says. "Want to explain why the Akatsuki are 'the most loved criminal organization?'"

"No idea,"" Luke says. "I never did see the big deal about them. I'm much more of a Konoha fan."

"The answer is simple," Mad says pushing Luke behind her. "When you have characters that are bad guys that are kick ass amazing in addition to being hot, you're going to have a huge fan base. Add ninjas into that equation then almost everyone loves you because ninjas are epic."

"Oh look the line is moving," I say not liking how this conversation is turning out. Thankfully for the moment we start moving.

"I think the entire Naruto show is lame," John says. "I don't mind playing the games."

"Are you insane," Mad says. "The entire show and manga is pure epic-ness. That is my freaking drug."

"Can we talk…." I go to say but get interrupted by a group of people.

"Hey can we take pictures with you guys," says one of the boys.

"Read the sign," Kakuzu says. "Pictures are not free."

"This is some weird fucking shit," Hidan says.

I let out a sigh, as the group of kids actually pays to take pictures. It doesn't take long for there to be a crowd around our group, all of them willing to pay for pictures. I swear Kakuzu looks like he has died and gone to heaven. By the time we make it to the door we have a bunch of money, and so Leader orders Kakuzu to split the money for every group. That did not make Kakuzu happy, but he did as he was ordered. Leader then had each group have their own sign so we could make more money. Personally, I wasn't going to complain because that meant that money could be used for here but all left over money is going towards bills.

"Everyone is to meet up in two hours where the contest is being held," Leader says. "Does everyone understand?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Tobi does."

Then there is a chorus of 'Hai' and 'yes.'

"Good," Leader says then starts walking off with his group. The others start leaving as well.

Waving Laura calls out, "have fun."

"So what are we going to do first, un?"

"Eat some Japanese food," Laura says with puppy eyes.

Sasuke shrugs and says, "I don't care."

"We get some food then start shopping," I say. I gotta see if I can buy any instruments and weapons. Plus I wonder what other kind of stuff they sell.

"I like that idea," Laura says with a grin.

"Let's go," I say with a smile then start walking.

"Onward Sasuke," Laura orders then giggles.

The five of us walk in a random direction. My eyes scan over the people and different types of stalls. Even though we're not with the rest of the Akatsuki we do get people coming up to our group asking to get pictures, which they pay for. It doesn't take long for us to come across a food stand. Since I don't know much about Japanese food I put my trust in Laura and the others by letting them order.

"Here you go," Laura says handing me a plate that has three sticks. On each stick are three color ball like food.

"Thanks," I say taking it from here. "What is it?"

"Dango, you'll like," she replies with a smile.

"Okay," I say with a small smile. I take a small bite and slowly chew on it moving it around. After swallowing I smile. "You're right I do like it."

"So where will we be shopping at first," Sasuke asks.

"Any place that catches our attention," Laura says.

"Wherever they sell weapons," I reply.

"Don't you think you have enough weapons, yeah?"

"Nope," I reply. "I'm a weapons collector waiting for the zombie apocalypse."

"It's already here," Laura says. "My brother is one of them."

Chuckling I reply, "The real zombie apocalypse."

"We'll be on the lookout for a weapon stand, but until then we can take a look around the other stands," Itachi says.

"Yeah," Deidara says slightly glaring at Itachi.

"Well," I say with a small smile. "Let's get this shopping trip on a roll." I start leading the way, happy to actually shop. I've actually missed shopping.

We come across many stands. One of the stands we come across is one on jewelry. I end up buying a few…several pieces of jewelry. One of the jewelry pieces I bought was meant for friends. It was two pieces of a puzzle piece. On one piece there was B with 4 under it while the other one had F and E under it. Put the two pieces together and you have best friends forever. So I kept one and gave the other to Laura. I bought a pair of earrings for Mrs. Wilson of paintbrushes and a swan necklace for Konan. I also bought a bracelet that has an owl; if I ever see Hinata again I plan on giving it to her.

The next stand we came across was one that dealt with paintings. There were beautiful scenery paintings of people, places and nature. The man running it painted most of the pictures and said for twenty dollars he would paint us anything. Laura asked if he would paint a group picture of us and he said yes. With puppy eyes she begged if we could have it done and I agreed. We didn't really ask for the guys' permission, we just had the man paint the picture of us. The man was done within a half hour.

As we went from stall to stall we bought stuff. Well Laura and I mostly bought stuff. She started buying stuff for everyone in the Akatsuki and I was having so much fun I didn't mind joining in on buying stuff for them as well. It was getting kind of hard to carry all of the stuff so Deidara became one of our pack mules…I mean helpers with carrying everything. Well Laura and I did carry some of our own stuff Deidara just had a majority of it.

Then we came across a large stand that dealt with music. I admit that I squealed like a little girl and dragged everyone over. There isn't a music store in town anymore, sadly, so when I buy stuff it has to be online which sucks sometimes because you never know if the instrument is good enough. Seeing the music stand reminded me of the ones I bought which are probably at the post office though I'm sure they sent it back because if you don't pick something up within a certain amount of time you don't get it. So coming across the large music stand was amazing…well heaven for me.

I was at awe with the string instruments. Some of them were of Asian origin so I didn't know much about them and probably wouldn't be able to play. I had picked up a violin and tested it out. It played well, but it really isn't one of the instruments I love playing like the electric and acoustic guitar, cello and piano. So after playing a few tunes on the violin I put it down and moved over to the guitars. My eyes lit up when they fell upon an electric guitar that was shaped as a butterfly. It was purple, which is my favorite color, and had what look like red glitter but it didn't come off so I guess they used some kind of coating to keep it on. I fell in love with it because I also happen to secretly like butterflies. But then I saw the price and pouted. It was close to a thousand dollars. So with a very, very, very sad sigh I put it down lowered my head and walked away. If I was to stay I would have blown most of our money on it.

As we were finally coming across the weapon stand I saw a stand saying something about a talent show. I walked over but saw no one there so picked up one of the broachers and headed back to our group. I started reading over it. The talent show would be held tomorrow. People signed up around eight tomorrow for the category they wanted to enter. The four categories are dancing, singing, voice acting which meant you voice act as some character from a movie or show, and theater where you could do monologues. Each category would start at a certain time and whoever won first place in each one would receive a hundred dollars or more. With a smile I had placed it in my pocket to show it to Laura later.

At the weapon stand I only bought one weapon. It is from the Assassin Creed games and it's called a hidden blade I believe. It was the only weapon they had that I don't have so I got it for about one hundred and fifty dollars. Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara had looked at the weapons checking them out for a little while. Deidara and the Itachi were the only ones not to buy any of them but Sasuke did buy a double edge sword about arm length in size.

Finished there we went back to shopping heading to the place where we are to meet the others. Laura and I were buying more stuff. Laura was buying a lot of plushies and I was buying almost everything that caught my attention. Though sometimes I would look back wishing I was able to buy that guitar. Sasuke became the next victim and then finally Itachi to hold our stuff. Any money we lost by spending we easily made up with taking pictures.

We get to the destination of meeting up with the others. Sasori and his group are the first ones there. Laura runs over and gives each one a hug until Kisame tried to ruffle her hair. She slightly pouted while glaring and swatting his hand away.

"You guys sure got a lot of stuff," Kisame comments with a chuckle.

"Yeah…what's your point," I ask.

"Who plans on telling Kakuzu," Sasori asks.

"Not me," Laura says hiding behind Deidara.

Holding up his hands Deidara says," I'm not telling him, yeah."

"I'll do it," I say slowly.

"Promise Kakuzu **more money**."

"Promising Kakuzu money always works," Kisame says. The next group arriving is Leader and his group.

"Konan," Laura says and goes to hug her.

"Did you have any fun," she asks with a small smile returning the hug.

"Yep we even had someone do a painting of our group want to see," Laura asks.

"I'd like that," Konan replies.

"I want to see as well," Mrs. Wilson says.

I take the painting from Deidara and hand it over to Laura. Everyone takes a look at it. Mrs. Wilson comments on the colors and shading and other art stuff I have no idea about. That then started a conversation between her, Sasori and Deidara. While they started talking Kakuzu and his group show up.

"Now that everyone is here," Leader speaks up. "We should enter the contest."

"Yay Tobi hopes we win!"

"We'll sit this out and take pictures," Mr. Wilson says.

"Well then," I say with a smile. "Let's go enter the contest."

Grabbing Laura's hand, all of us minus Mr. and Mrs. Wilson go to enter the contest. We end up entering as a group. During the contest they would call up names and people get on stage and kind of act like models for about a minute then they would call the next person or group. People were always cheering and clapping once someone got on stage. The crowd would even scream. When our group got on stage there was loud screaming along with cheers and clapping.

Hidan being Hidan had said, "Fuck yeah bitches we're fucking awesome, now fucking bow to us."

Leader wouldn't be Leader if he didn't do some bodily harm. So he had hit Hidan beside the head…pretty hard because Hidan went flying off the stage landing in the crowd. A bunch of girls started screaming like major fangirls, which I wouldn't doubt if they were.

At the end of it all our group won first place. Kakuzu had snatched the check away from the man as if he might have taken off with it. We then all went back to looking around some of us even bought some stuff letting the guys carry almost everything until it was getting late.

That brings us to the hot springs and the hotel. The place looks amazing and very oriental looking. It's also very calming, but before any of us split up Leader calls everyone to him.

"Before we split up for the hot springs," Leader says. "There are four rooms and each room will have four people in it. To decide who gets what room with whom, I've put everyone's name into this hat. I will pull out the names and assign the rooms."

"In room 201 I'm assigning," Leader starts to say then starts picking out names from the hat. "Kisame, Tobi, John and Hidan." He places his hand back into the hat pulls and pulls out four more names. "Konan, Kahlan, Mr. Wilson and Itachi will be in room 202." Again he does the same thing. "Laura, Mrs. Wilson, Deidara and I will have room 203. In room 204 will be Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasuke and Sasori. Now everyone is dismissed."

We all start going our separate ways. Us girls in one section the guys in another section. As we near the hot springs I give Konan and Mrs. Wilson the jewelry I bought for them.

"Thank you," Mrs. Wilson says with a smile giving a huge hug.

"Not a problem," I reply giving the hug back.

"Thank you as well," Konan says with a small smile.

"You're welcome," I reply giving a smile in return and then give her a hug. Now time to enjoy my first time at the hot springs. I'll have to call my parents soon to let them know we're staying at a hotel for the night.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	76. Chapter 76: Hotel Night

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. The contest is still going on.

* * *

**Chapter 76**

_**Note: Hot springs are awesome but things can get messy if boys intrude.**_

~Laura's POV  
I can't help but skip to the hot springs before stepping into them, I take two turns to the right before we get into the changing areas where everyone is changing from their cosplays into their towels.

"We strip completely?" my mum asks while raising a brow to everyone, yeah, no skin is like taboo in England.

"It is a Japanese cultural thingy," I say while walking over to a basket in the holders where you put your clothes before layer by layer, removing my Cosplay and my ears and tail before tying two short towel over my body. One for my chest and one of my waist.

"A very cute way of wearing the towels," Konan comments once she puts her towel over herself, her hair all pulled into a bun as she walks over to me with her normal small smile.

"Yeah, I can move better like this," I say while moving my hands round, I put some safety pins in my Cosplay, it said hotsprings on the leaflet so I came prepared.

"I'm ready," Kahlan says with a bit of a blush on her face, she walks over to me with her towel ready before holding my hand, ready to go.

I look to my mum who walks over in her towel and doesn't seem to mind at all, she is probably used to it or something.

"Onwards~" I order while walking into the hot spring where there are only three people inside it, all in the water or on the side of the hot spring, chatting.

I slowly and carefully walk over to the hot spring before jumping in it, giggling while doing so.

"Its sooooo waaaarm~" I sing as Konan follows me into the hotspring, sighing in bliss while sitting down in it.

"I haven't had one of these in years," she says with a sigh as I walk over to her and hug her sitting down, she deserves a hug for going without one of these for years. She hugs back almost automatically as Kahlan and my mum carefully get into the hotspring and sigh, see the hotspring is THAT EPIC!

"Tobi! Stop splashing water, yeah!" I can hear Deidara yell as I look round this place, what the hell?

"The hot springs are divided by a wall," Konan says before sighing ever so softly, oh right, I forgot about that part, that was proven in episode 101 of pre-Shippuden.

I nod my head a little before swimming a little around the hot springs since if I stand up it comes to top of my forearm.

"Tobi thinks it's fun though!" Tobi seems to yell back as I see Kahlan and Konan sigh, so much for peace and quiet. I look round the hotspring for something till it catches my eye, a bucket.

Swimming over to it, I pick it up and fill it to the top with the hotspring water.

Konan, Kahlan and my mum seem to watch me as the other women here to be leaving, probably done. Being sneaky, I move towards the barrier wall and with all my strength, throw the water out of the bucket and hear as someone yells from the other side of it. BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!

"What was that," Kisame seems to question as I slowly walk away from the wall, whistling like I did nothing wrong. I am that epic… wait no… I am a peace keeper! I. AM. LAURA~!

My mum starts laughing as I do that and the next thing I know, water is falling down on me.

"Hot, hot, hot!" I squeak while holding myself, that was hot and now it's cold! "Why would you do that," I whine while pouting at the wall, "I didn't do anything," I whine ever louder while backing away from the wall, I am not taking any chances now. Meanie ninjas are on the other side.

"Cause you fucking soaked me!" Hidan seems to yell over the wall which makes me giggle, score one for Laura~

"I didn't do anything though," I whine while waving my arms about, like they can see me.

"Hidan, shut up, it's a hotspring, made for relaxing," Pein seems to say as I hear Hidan say 'fuck' before his voice is muffled, meaning someone has shut him up.

I smile to myself before dropping down into the water and sit down near the edge for some relaxing time.

"Should we be getting out Konan?" Kahlan asks while slowly standing up from the water, pushing her hair back while doing it.

I shake my head a little and whine as my bangs just slap me right in the face, meanies.

"I think we should before we get too lightheaded," Konan says while standing up with my mum, just as they do I hear someone yell.

"CANNON BALLS!" I hear my brother yell as a huge splash is heard, little drops of water falling onto our side of the hotspring.

"Tobi wants to do a cannon ball!" I hear Tobi yell and soon another huge splash is heard. I pout a little to them as it sounds like they are having fun but follow the grown ups inside to the changing room, dry myself off with another towel before changing into my own yukata which I brought from home. Its light pink with strawberries all over it, the obi is plain red which a little pink ribbon on it.

Mum, Konan and Kahlan change into the hotel's one though I help Kahlan put hers on and Konan helps my mum, it's a reddish pink colour with yellow polka dots all over it, it also has a weird half-moon on the end of it.

"I am ready~" I sing while letting Konan lead the way, "so what do we do now?" I ask while looking up to her, the yukata looks very nice on her as well.

"We go to our rooms where dinner should be prepared," she says as my stomach decides to cheer for her by rumbling really loudly, causing me to blush as red as my strawberries.

"My tummy seems to like that idea," I say with a small giggle as we pass room 204 and I decide to yell through the door. "Good night everyone!" I yell into it while tapping the paper door. I get some small responses as Kahlan seems to laugh a little and my mum smiles, seeming to find it funny.

"This is our room," my mum says while pointing to the door opposite room 204. I nod my head a little sad before attacking Konan and Kahlan with a big hug which they return.

"We're see you two in the morning," Konan says with a smile as I slowly release the two, a small pout on my lips, I don't want them to go though.

"Yeah," Kahlan says before giving me one last hug before walking to the door down the hallway before walking into it with a smile just as my mum walks into ours, I sigh one last time before walking into our room and see a hugeee table of food, I haven't seen that much food in my life since Christmas with my parents.

"Oh my Jerry the ghost," I say in whoa as I see Pein and Deidara sitting at the table on each sides of the table, they are both wearing blue yukatas with navy blue obis.

My mum laughs at my comment before walking into the room and looking round it, looking it over. "A very nice room," she comments as I look round it, two futons side by side another two opposite the first two, they are on the far left of the room while there is a table in the middle of the room with four pillows beside it, two on each side. There is a window facing the door and it shows a lake which the hotel is opposite. It's official… I want this hotel its super epic! Meanie people own it… meanies.

"This is awweeeesuuuum," I say with a happy tone while jumping slightly over to the table and plopping down beside Deidara, Pein scares me a little since he's staring at me with a blank expression right now.

"Very awesome, yeah," Deidara says with a chuckle while I stare at his yukata for a second before closing it, his marking on the chest scares me a little… well whenever I see it I think of when its open. "why did you do that, un," Deidara asks as I snap some chopsticks and try a little bit of pork, pretty good, I will not touch the fish though.

"Because your catch a cold like that," I say while nibbling on another piece of pork, yummy… very, very yummy.

"Uh huh, un," Deidara says while staring at me for a second as my mum sits down beside Pein and clumsy picks up her chopsticks.

"Any idea how I use these," she says with a small chuckle as Pein puts his down before positioning her hand in the right way.

"You use them like this," he says while moving his hand to show how to pick stuff up before picking up a piece of sushi and plopping it into his mouth.

My mum nods her head while moving her hand for a couple minutes like that before getting the gist and picking up some sushi and eating her own food.

"Deidara try this," I hum while easily picking up a piece of this amazing pork before showing it to him, about a hand away from him.

He chuckles for some reason before grabbing my hand which is holding the chopsticks and eats the strip of pork whole, nodding his head while tasting it and letting my hand go.

"This is great, un," he says as I nod and eat another piece, I could live off this.

My mum simply laughs before trying for herself, nodding her head while eating it, "Japanese spices is mostly the taste," she says before taking a piece of sushi and eating it.

Pein seems to try it for himself before nodding his head ever so slightly, I am taking that as a 'I LIKE IT' see, even a 'god' likes it! Awesome captain coco pops!

"Hey Leader, I'm gonna enter the talent competition with Kahlan, okay," I say while picking up a little bit of beef before eating it… well I think its beef.

"What talent competition," he questions while pulling the piece of sushi away from his mouth which he was probably going to eat.

"Oh I saw that, un," Deidara says while chewing on a piece of… food… before swallowing and continuing, "the winners gets one hundred dollars each, the categories were like… singing, acting and other stuff, un," he says while I nod my head, you are right my friend.

"You sign up at eight morning tomorrow, I know the song I wanna sing with Kahlan though I also gotta teach it to her… though I saw a karaoke screen on the stage so I guess that can help, plus the song is Japanese and sooooo cool," I say with a grin to my mum and Pein as he only seems to watch me carefully.

"What song," he questions as I slowly stand up, I better sing the song to him.

"It's called blue bird by Ikimono Gakari," I say with a smile on my face, I really want Kahlan to sing twice in the talent show, one as a duet and one on her own, this way, maybe a talent scout can see her and discover her!

"Habata itara modoranai to itte,

Mezashita no wa,

aoi aoi ano sora.

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu,

Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta.

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo,

Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku.

Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete.

Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu.

Habataitara modorenai to itte.

Mezashita no wa, shiroi shiroi ano kumo.

Tsuki nuketara, mitsukaru to shitte.

Furikiru hodo,

Aoi aoi ano sora.

Aoi aoi ano sora,

Aoi aoi ano sora." I sing while trying my best to sing like the singer, I know that Kahlan can sing this waaaaaaay better than I can but yeah... I'm just happy that my voice is more or less the same as the singer's… maybe a little lower or higher… I don't know.

"That was very good though I don't know what you were singing," my mum says with a chuckle as Pein seems to be listening with his eyes closed his chin in his palm.

"Cool, un," Deidara says with his normal grin as I sit down and hug him, saying 'thank yooooou' to everyone very loudly.

I release him from my grasp as Pein opens his eyes and looks to me.

"You want to do a duet with Kahlan, of that song," Pein questions as I nod my head, happy. "Fine," he says while finishing off his share of the food before standing up and heading over to the bed nearest the window, he sits down on it before leaning against the walls which thankfully aren't made of paper.

I smile happily before walking over to my bag; pull out my MP3 before walking out the room, calling back to everyone that I'll be visiting Kahlan.

I open their door with a grin as everyone seems to be eating, my dad stuffing his face as always but somewhat… politely… you should see him at home… horrid sight.

"Kaaahlaaaan!" I sing while glomping her in her seat, making her chuckle slightly while holding her chopsticks in her hand. "I found a song we can do a duet in though you can do a double audition, one with me and one by yourself," a sing slightly while pulling my MP3 out with the song on pause. "do you think you can memorize this song by tomorrow? I'm sure Itachi can help," I say with a smile then a grin to Itachi who was calmly eating his dinner before looking to us, a raised eyebrow to us both.

"Let me hear it first," Kahlan says with a small chuckle and smile before pulling my ramen looking headphones into her ears as I press the play button.

She listens to it till the end before nodding her head to me, "I think I can, we'll decide the parts tomorrow," she says with a smile as I glomp her one last time before standing up, hugging Konan before waving Itachi and my dad goodnight, letting Kahlan keep my MP3 till tomorrow.

As soon as I get to my room, I eat some more pieces of pork before claiming the bed beside my mum and opposite Deidara; it takes me minutes to get comfortable before feeling sleep take over me… night world… tomorrow should be awesome… I can feel it… I'm sure even Jerry can too.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	77. Chapter 77: Talent Show

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 77**

_**Note: That Akatsuki are not that bad at giving tips and encouragement; what a shocker.**_

~Kahlan's POV

After dinner I pull out my cell. I had forgotten to inform my parents. So I quickly dial in the house phone and wait for it to be answered. I only wait until the second ring and my father's voice comes through.

"Hello this is the residence of Kahlan Ward, how may I be able to assist you?"

"Hey dad," I say. There's no need to tell him who I am, one of the perks to being an only child. "I have called to inform that the others and I are staying at a hotel for the night. We'll probably be back home sometime tomorrow evening."

"Ah, I understand," he replies. "I'll be sure to inform your mother. Is there anything else?"

"No that's all."

"Alright, then I hope you and your friends had fun. Your mother and I will be here when you all get back. Goodnight and have fun tomorrow."

"Same goes to you," I reply.

I hang up the phone after that not bothering with any words of 'I-love-you.' Instead I put on the headphones to Laura's mp3 player and listen to the song she chose for us. My eyes close soaking in the lyrics until the song ends. I then reply it and listen to the beat. After that I reply it another ten times to memorize the words and what part they come in at. It takes me about an hour.

"Itachi," I say as I restart the music then pause it. He looks over and I hold up the mp3 player. "Could you help me with this…please?"

He nods then walks over. I hand over the mp3 player and then play the song. He closes his eyes and I watch him until the song ends. He hands it back over once it is over and I place it back on the song and on pause.

"What is it you need help with," he asks.

"Pronouncing the words," I reply.

With a nod he says, "I can help."

"Alright thanks," I say standing up.

Thankfully the room has a small stereo. So I plug the mp3 player in, place the song on repeat and press play. I lower the volume down a bit and start to sing the song. The moment the words started and I went to sing along they stumbled out of my mouth like I'm a drunk. I stop the music making a face. Knowing the words (even if you don't know what they mean) is a lot easier than being able to pronounce them.

"I'm going to restart that," I say as I put the song back to the beginning.

"Take your time and don't rush," he replies.

I nod and start the song again. Once again the words tumble around falling clumsily out of my mouth. It frustrates me a bit, so I start it again. Itachi somehow able to memorize the song after only hearing it once helps me to pronounce the first line. I follow his instructions, close my eyes and listen very intently with my ears. I let the words rolls around my mind, and mouth them then pronounce them out loud.

"Soften the way you say the words no need to say them with such harsh force," Itachi says. "Plus saying them the way you have will not do well with the song."

With a nod I take in his advice. I repeat the first line with less force. Itachi gives a very small nod of approval. So I give a small smile and repeat the words again and again. I don't stop repeating until Itachi holds up his hand.

"We will move onto the next line," he states.

With a nod we go through the same process with the second line. It is a little easier than the first one since two of the words are repeated. When I'm able to master the line good enough we move on towards the next.

For the next two hours we go from line to line. Itachi is patient enough with me and my murdering of the words and possibly the language. He instructs me on the pronunciation, gives very helpful tips and does not once criticize my fumbling tongue. He sits by calmly while I would let my frustration take hold and yank on my hair pulling out some stands of snow hair. When that little episode passes I throw myself into learning the words and getting them correct with a fever, only to hit a wall again. But I accept the challenge not wanting to let Laura down and slowly climb my way over every wall to the very end. A lot of the credit would have to go to Itachi for actually being a good teacher.

"Okay, now trying singing the song," Itachi politely commands.

With a nod I restart the song. I start of okay, but end up stumbling across a few words in the chorus, but quickly cover that up by continuing singing the song as if nothing happen. By the end of the song I have screwed up a few of the lines, and it slightly annoys me that I got them wrong because I know them.

"Try again," Itachi says.

I try again, and continue trying for the next hour until I'm no longer stumbling over the words. It's a long process where I get frustrated easily, but continue to give it all I have. At the end of the hour Itachi holds up his hand.

"You did well," he says as I turn the music off. "It's getting late; you'll need your rest."

"Of course," I reply letting out a happy sigh.

My mouth is dry so I head over to the mini-fridge and go and pull out a bottle of water. Surprisingly, I just realized Konan and Mr. Wilson are already asleep. Seeing them sleep makes me yawn. Quickly I chug down the water and toss the bottle into the recycling bin. I climb into the bed Konan is laying in and pull the covers over me. Itachi then turns off the lights and I guess gets into bed as well.

After a few minutes I call out, "Itachi."

"Hn," is his reply.

I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes then reply with, "Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," he replies slightly shocking me. I wasn't expecting a reply. With another yawn I pulled one of the extra pillows from beneath my head and hugged it close to me. My eyes shut as the song continue to play in my head. I fall asleep whispering the words.

I wake up early in the morning. I've never really been able to sleep in when staying in a place that isn't my own bed. With a yawn, I roll out of bed stretching. I notice the others are still sleeping so I take the time to go take a shower. While in the shower I practice the song Laura and I will be doing together in the talent show. I almost end up doing a loud squeal when I do it correctly without stumbling over the words like a fool.

I get out of the shower, dry off and place the yukata back on. Later I'll have to change back in the Cosplay and that bothers me just a little. I never really could get into clothes that were revealing…I happen to be very self-conscious when it comes to my body.

Walking out of the bathroom I see that Itachi is awake. I give a small wave and head over to the bed unsure of what to do. I'm not in the mood to watch TV and I can't go out to jog. My music stuff is at home so I can't work on any of that. I guess I can decide what song I should sing on my own.

There is so many choices to choose from, but I want one I know I can relate to. Being able to relate to it means I don't have to fake any of the emotion for it. In addition, since I'll be singing in front of a crowd I'll have to get used to singing about songs that can reflect not only who I am, but what I possibly feel and think on the inside. Maybe I could do a song to show a little of my vulnerability.

With that thought in mind I get off the bed and search for paper and pens. I quickly find some in a drawer. Taking one piece of paper and ripping it apart, I write song names and the artist of the song I then proceed to crumble the pieces of paper up. When it's done I search for a small bowl and luckily find one. Placing the crumble paper inside, I walk over to Itachi holding out the bowl.

"Pick one please," I say. He just slightly raises his brow, but places his hands inside. A few seconds later after moving his hands around he pulls out a piece of crumble paper. "Thanks," I say taking it from him.

I then dump the un-needed paper into the recycling bin and place the bowl back. After that I un-crumble the paper and see what Itachi had pulled out. I give a small smile seeing the song title since it is a song I know by heart. I then place that paper in the recycling bin as well just as Konan wakes up.

"Good morning," I say to her with a smile.

"Morning," she replies giving her normal small smile in return.

Around seven thirty I go to see if Laura is awake. I almost bump into her in the hall. She grins and gives me a hug; I return the hug and pat her on the head. We then leave to go sign up with Deidara part of our buddy system that Leader has set up. In line we sign up on the duet page and then I also sign up on the solo page. The talent show hasn't started yet and I'm already starting to get nervous.

We end up waiting for thirty minutes for them to assign the times of when each person will be going. Luckily, Laura and I will have our duet at noon. My solo will be an hour later. That gives us plenty time to practice. So we head back to the hotel rooms and eat breakfast.

After breakfast the two of us start practicing. Itachi, Konan and Deidara sit by to watch, help and give any pointers. First Laura and I decide who will sing what parts. To give us both the same amount of time and lines I said we should go back and forth with the lines but sing the chorus together. With that agreed upon we started practicing.

The first time we sing the song, we're just singing to make sure we know it and are doing the right lines. Actually we do that for the first ten times. Konan suggested that if we needed help for who should do what line, we would look at the other after finishing our line then look back to the crowd. It made sense really adding to the fact that we're doing a duet. The next ten times we practice doing what Konan suggested and found that it was a lot of help.

After that though, I was the one to start getting a bit critical. Laura's pitch for the song was fine. Mine would sometimes end up out of range and that got on my nerve. What really bothered me was when it got to the chorus, our pitch may have been fine but we weren't singing in harmony. So, I ended up stopping the song and spend ten to fifteen minutes to figure out how the two of us will be able to sing in harmony. It ended up that Laura's voice was only good for a certain range and if she tried to go above or below that range she ended up hurting her throat. So, I had to fix my vocal range for us to be able to sing in harmony.

The next thing to bother me is the emotion for the song. Laura was able to get it, most likely because she actually knows the song. I on the other hand have never been one to like to sing songs that I couldn't put emotion in. So we had to spend time on the explanation of the song. After the explanation, I had to see how I could interpret that song in any life experiences that I had. It had taken a while but I was able to do it and then we got back to practicing.

We practiced until ten thirty then stopped. If we practiced any more we would have stranded our vocals and that would have been very bad if our voices gave out while on stage. So, since we were to wait until our time, we got us some water and with everyone else went back down to the anime convention. We stayed as an entire group walking around and stopping every now and again to the part the talent show was taking place. Sometimes we stayed to watch people and sometimes we just went back to walking around, Kakuzu happily earning money from pictures.

Fifteen minutes before noon I was a taut ball of nerves. I kept biting on my lower lip, my brows would narrow in worry thinking of ways this could go wrong, and I even tugged at my hair and wrap it around my fingers. This will actually be my first time on stage singing in front of a lot of people.

"Relax," Itachi says coming out of nowhere. "Getting yourself worked up will cause you to make mistakes."

"Easier said than done," I say sighing as I once again tug at a strand of hair then wrap it around my index finger.

"Close your eyes, take deep calming breaths and count to ten," Sasori says also coming from nowhere.

"We'll do great Kahlan no need to be nervous," Laura says with a grin and gives a reassuring hug.

"I hope so," I reply returning the hug.

"It's about time you two go," Leader says.

"Break a fucking leg," Hidan says with a grin.

"You'll do great, yeah."

"Tobi will cheer very loudly for you."

"Your mother and I will record the whole thing," Mr. Wilson says.

"Good luck shrimp," John says as he ruffles Laura's hair. She glares and swats his hand away. I chuckle relieving some of my nerves.

"Good luck to the both of you," Konan says with her usuall smile.

"Thanks," Laura says with a grin.

"Let's go," I say grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her over to where we need to go.

We go and verify who we are and what song we'll be doing. When noon rolls around they announce who we are and the song we'll be singing. Laura gives a grin and squeezes my hand as we walk on stage. The both of us wave to the crowd and walk over to the microphones. I take deep calmly breaths quickly running the song through my head so no to look at the screen for the words. I place my hands on the microphone just as the music starts playing.

"_Habata itara modoranai to itte .Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_," the two of us sing together then let the music play.

When it gets to the next line I glance over to Laura, she smiles and sings, ""_Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu_."

She glances at me and I sing, ""_Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta_."

This goes back and forth until we reach the chorus. Once at the chorus we look at each other and sing together. The crowd would cheer while we sing up until the very end of the song. Once it was over the two of us bowed and then walked off stage.

"That was epic," Laura says with a grin and glomps me in a hug.

Chuckling I reply, "Yeah we did awesome." Now having experience what it's like being on stage first hand I think doing my solo will be just fine.

We go to catch up with everyone. Some of them praised us like Mr. and Mrs. Wilson along with Konan, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame. Some said nothing at all like Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu and Leader. And the rest said they would congratulate us if we win. That earned them glares. We then all go to get lunch to wait for my solo. The wait was surprisingly quick.

"You'll do great I know it," Laura says giving me a hug before letting me go. I go through the same process as I did when Laura and I first went up.

"Here is our next contestant," says the guy running the show.

Taking a deep breath I walk on stage. The man wishes me luck then walks off. I get to the microphone wishing I had a guitar so I could do something with my hands.

"I'm Kahlan Ward and I'll be singing let me be myself by three doors down." I nod my head in the direction to the people behind the curtains. For a moment I close my eyes as the music starts playing. Just as it is time to say the words I open my eyes, and stare out at the crowd.

"_I guess I just got lost, being someone else. I tried to kill the pain, nothing ever helped_," I sing putting everything I have into the song along with the emotion.

Pointing to myself I continue, "_I left myself behind_." I point behind me to help not only do something with my hands but to convey the emotion; "_Somewhere along the way; hoping to come back around, to find myself someday._"

I let the music flow into me as I pour it out in a torrent of emotions.

"_Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you, to say that it's okay._

_But tell me please, would you one time; just let me be myself, so I can shine with my own light?_

_Let me be myself._

_Would you let me be myself?_

_I'll never find my heart, behind someone else._

_I'll never see the light of day living in this cell._

_It's time to make my way, into the world I knew, and then take back all of these times that I gave into you._

_Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you, to say that it's okay._

_But tell me please, would you one time; let me be myself, so I can shine with my own light?_

_And let me be myself, for a while, if you don't mind._

_Let me be myself, so I can shine with my own light._

_Let me be myself._

_That's all I've ever wanted from this world, is to let me be me._"

Softening my voice, I slightly look down then look up from behind my bangs as I continue.

"_Please, would you one time, let me be myself, so I can shine with my own light?_

_Let me be myself._

_Please, would you one time, let me be myself, so I can shine with my own light?_

_Let me be myself, for a while, if you don't mind._

_Let me be myself so I can shine, with my own light._

_Let me by myself, would you one time…oooh._

_Let me be myself. And let me be me_." Finishing, I bow, thank everyone then get off stage. That was a lot of fun.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	78. Chapter 78: Gifts

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 78**

_**Note: The Uchiha have feelings… who knew?**_

~Laura's POV

That was god damn amazing! I knew Kahlan could sing super well but WHOA!

As soon as Kahlan stepped off the stage I glomped her quickly before anyone could stop me.

"That was super-super-super-super cool!" I squeal loudly while hugging her, Kahlan gives me a happy smile back before hugging me tightly, her nerves are a little on edge right now.

"Thanks a lot, Laura," she says while hugging me as we pull away with big grins on our faces.

"Well done, Kahlan," Konan says with her regular smile while walking over to us both, everyone following behind her.

Some people congratulate her while most of them are saying that they will only congratulate her if she wins… meanies.

"Hey… where's Itachi and Sasuke?" I ask while scanning our group… seriously… where are they? Konan and Kahlan glance round our group as well before shrugging… where are those brothers?

"I haven't seen them since Kahlan went on stage," my mum says with a confused tone with her camera in hand, looking round the stage area for the two Uchiha brothers… really… where can those two be? In the bathroom maybe?

"Here is our next two contestants, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," the announcer man yells with a cheer as almost everyone in our group looks to the stage as both the Uchiha brothers step onto it, their eyes never leaving each other as they do it… uh oh… are they competing or fighting up there? "These two will be combining the two categorizes of stage fighting and voice acting," the announcer yells into his microphone as the crowd really seems to be ready and cheering and clapping VERY loudly.

I look closely at the brothers while stepping towards the stage and notice something; they are both wearing microphones which are strapped to their shirt collars.

Both of the Uchiha brothers turn away from each other before looking to the crowd, "my name is Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure to compete in front of you all," Itachi greets the crowd as many fan girls seem to scream even louder than before but they get even louder as Sasuke steps forwards, his shirt still undone like yesterday. If he catches a cold it's not my fault~ I call that~

"Hn," is all he says before glancing to his brother then back to the crowd with his always bored expression, "Sasuke Uchiha, we'll begin now," he says with his bored tone WHICH matches his expression… so he is bored… knew it!

Sasuke pulls the double edged sword he got yesterday out of its cover before pointing it at Itachi, a glare on his face.

"Itachi, I see you dead at my feet," Sasuke announces which makes many fan girls scream in glee and many people seem to be edging forwards in their seats for this fight… does Sasuke know he says that in the anime and manga? Whoa~ I wanna watch now.

I quickly sit down in my seat with everyone else as Kahlan seems to be watching the two brothers with a slightly concerned expression on her face, she knows from Sasuke that he wants to kill Naruto and the brothers do NOT get along… then again… what siblings do?

I lean down and squeeze her hand a little with a smile, Kahlan glances to me before sparing me another smile, turning back to the two brothers on stage as I do the same.

"You see me dead at your feet, eh," Itachi says to Sasuke while taking a small step forward, his eyes closed and the huuuge screen is split in half with both the brother's faces on it. "Well then," he muses before disappearing in a flash, making me blink; feeling like I missed something. "Let's get to it," he says again as I snap to Sasuke where Itachi is standing slightly beside him… when did he?

My mind flashes back to the death of Itachi which makes me shudder a little, don't let that happen here… please-please-please JERRY THE GHOST!

I hear a clash of metal as I look back to the two brothers; their kunai knifes clashes with sparks flying.

I blink my eyes a few times as they both jump back from one another as Sasuke prepares his sword and Itachi's eyes flash to the Sharingan on the huuuge screen, causing many gasps and cheers from the people watching. My eyes blink again as I miss the brothers clashing again, kunai to sword, sparks flying as they pass one another again, and Sasuke's sleeve is falling off and Itachi's cheek has a tiny nick on it.

"Are they trying to kill one another," John questions while staring at the fight going on with a huge grin on his face… Meanie!

"No, it's rough training at most, if they were killing each other the stage and probably a mile of here would be gone," Kisame says from behind me, a huge grin on his face as Kahlan squeezes my hand a little more as I glance to her, her palm is a little sweaty so she must be a bit worried that they MIGHT kill one another.

I look back to the stage to see Sasuke's sleeve has now been ripped off and Itachi's jeans has a small rip in it but no blood meaning no cut… I AM CHEERING FOR ITACHI! Oh and also Sasuke but not as much as Itachi, Sasuke is still a kinder Meanie in my books.

Sasuke glares at Itachi one more time before activating his Sharingan which causes more screams from fan girls and cheers from the crowd. I don't think they will use Jutsu just in case they get on the news for it like how we are trying to keep a low profile~ Itachi is smart like that and I think Sasuke is too~

Itachi and Sasuke seem to sprint at one another before Sasuke jumps up high, aiming his sword at Itachi while Itachi moves to the side, avoiding his sword.

"Tch!" Sasuke seems to grunt before aiming a kick at Itachi who blocks it by moving his foot away and punches Sasuke right in the chest which results in Sasuke flying backwards, long enough for Itachi to pull the sword out of the stage and throw it at Sasuke, who amazingly catches it by the handle! THAT WAS EPIC! Super-super epic as I cannot do that well I hope to one day but since I can't right now THAT WAS EPIC! Go brothers!

Sasuke points his sword at Itachi who pulls two kunais out of his holder on his thigh before throwing them at Sasuke, sprinting at him the second they leave his hands.

Sasuke deflects the kunais which fall to the ground, standing up right; but freezes when Itachi pulls another kunai to his neck, hitching his breathing, I am guessing that because of the tiny gasp that could be heard from his microphone.

"That's it, little brother," Itachi says while pulling his kunai away from Sasuke's neck, nicking it slightly before taking three steps back from the still stunned Uchiha before bowing, showing it is over.

"Hn," Sasuke's reply before bowing to his brother after pulling the sword back in its holder.

I grin happily at the exciting display as Kahlan slowly lets go of my hand before clapping, seeming to enjoy the show a lot. "That was amazing," she says with a small smile while looking to the two brothers who bow to the screaming and the squealing crowd and fan girls, even the judges are clapping while standing in their seats! Epicness!

"That should win them first place," Konan says with her smile to both Kahlan and I as I grin, I am sooooo glomping Itachi and maybe Sasuke if I can catch him off guard… wait… I'll glomp him first that way he will not see me coming! I am super like that! I am youthful~!

"I am glomping them," I say with a dead serious tone which makes Kahlan chuckle a little while stepping out of the row of seat with everyone else.

"Have fun with that," Kahlan says as I grin and watch the two boys walk off the stage and I hear the announcer again.

"It seems those two were our last contestants, without further ado, let me announce the winners," he says as my heart pounds in my throat, I quickly hold Kahlan's hand as she clenches mine back. "The winners of the acting competition," killing silent… Nuuu make it stoop! "Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, they also win the voice acting competition so their prizes will be doubled but… the amount is a secret," the announcer says with a chuckle, meaning we don't get to know how much they get, the two boys turn on the heels while heading back to the stage as the screams of fans and fan girls fill my ears; I grin happily as the two boys take their envelopes and giggle slightly as Sasuke doesn't say anything but walks off the stage with his envelope as Itachi at least says 'thank you' before heading off the stage, "the winner of the singing competition is… Kahlan Ward," he yells into the microphone over the fans as my heart stops for a second before smiling to Kahlan, Yay, and Kahlan won.

"Congrats Kahlan," I say before quickly hugging her and pushing her towards the stage before she gets too shy to go on," go get the check~" I sing as she smiles to me before walking onto the stage and whispering something to Itachi as they walk pass each other, I make what Itachi says to be 'you're welcome' but I cannot make out what Kahlan said.

"Sasuke!" I yell while glomping him once he comes within glomping distance, "well done," I say while letting go of him as he raises a brow to me as I grin to him, causing him to look away from me to the side… Meanie.

"Thanks," he says at least before shrugging his shoulders and walking pass me… bigger Meanie!

"Itachi! Well done!" I yell while glomping Itachi once he also comes in glomping distance, Itachi gives a slightly dead chuckle as I let him go.

"Thank you," he says before looking to Pein then to his brother, "we have some shopping to do," he says to Pein who only nods to him as Itachi walks pass us all, grabs Sasuke's arm before dragging him off somewhere, Sasuke struggling to get his brother to let go of him… oh that looks epic and funny.

"Ha-ha," I laugh while watching the two till they are gone and glomp Kahlan once she comes back and I glomp her… she's awesome she needs to be glomped! "Congrats you lucky awesome person!" I greet with a grin as she grins back, hugging me back with a big squeeze, clearly very happy.

"Thank you, that was amazing," she says as we slowly let go and grin to everyone while some people seem a little confused at how to react with a grinning Kahlan.

"Congratulations," my mum and Konan greet as well as giving Kahlan a hug which she returns with her grin.

"Thank you both," Kahlan says as the rest of the Akatsuki come round as well as my brother and my dad.

"Knew Snow cone could do it," my brother says which results in Kahlan glaring at him, big fat Meanie!

"Congrats, yeah," Deidara says as others give their congratulations as well, causing Kahlan's cheeks to redden a little. I look to Pein as he walks over to Kahlan before whispering something that only few people can hear, meaning my parents and brother can't.

"Your prize money you can spend on anything," he says while pulling away and walking off towards Konan, "we leave for home in one hour, make the most of what time is left," he says before gathering his group and walking off something.

"Kahlan, you know what you want to buy with the money," I ask as she nods her head while walking somewhere, holding my hand as I follow with Deidara behind us, sighing about shopping.

We soon get to the music stand as her eyes light up and she starts to look around for something.

"It's not here," she says after almost half an hour of searching for something. I tilt my head to her as she shakes her head for a second, "the butterfly guitar from yesterday must have been sold," she says with a small smile before looking to me, she looks really upset as well. "It's fine," she says while looking around the stall for a second before sighing, "let's look somewhere else," she says before walking away from the stall, I stare at her back for a second before pouting and following after her with Deidara at the side. She seems really sad as well.

It doesn't take long for the hour to be up and Kahlan hasn't brought anything with her money, she says she'll save it for later or put it towards the bills.

Soon the groups come together and the group of Itachi and Sasuke have yet to return till I see the two walking towards us, many bags in their hands and a case on Itachi's back.

"Whoa~" I sing with a tune at the amount of bags they have with them.

"How much stuff did you two buy, yeah," Deidara asks while eyeing the bags and the two Uchiha brothers who settling some of them down.

"I didn't have anything in mind to buy so I brought everyone something," Itachi says while taking a small box out of another bag before showing my brother it who quickly grabs it and opens it.

"This is awesome," he says with his zombie grin to see a gun necklace while the gun looks kinder like a rocket launcher… is it? I don't know. I don't do weapons~

Itachi and Sasuke seem to hand out the gifts to everyone, all the male members seem to have gotten quite a big box lunch each which has rice, chicken and pork, some have fruit and vegetables while some have egg like foods in them.

Itachi gives my mum a whole new painting set which looks very cool which she loves, my dad some Japanese spices, they have gotten Dr. Ward some Japanese medical spices and books which will be given at home and Mr. Ward a book about Japanese scented candles like cherry blossom as well as some new posh ink pens and paper. Konan got some proper Japanese origami paper which she really likes.

"Hey," Sasuke says as I spin on my heels, sneaky ninja got behind me, "Here, it's from both of us," he grumbles as he hands me a slightly packed bag.

"Thank you," I sing slightly while looking it and see LOTS of Eevee evolution plushies… Umbreon… Espeon… my favourites! I squeal happily while glomping Sasuke who seems ready for it as he doesn't slid backwards from the force, "thank you-thank you both! Itachi you're getting glomped after this!" I say while pointing to the man who stands there, a small amused smirk as his brother is glomped by a girl who rocks~ that's me for the record~ not Jerry the ghost since… well he's a guy.

"Kahlan," Itachi says as I let go of Sasuke to see the gift he got her, "this was quite expensive but I got a deal on this," he says while pulling the case off of his back, "it seems you wanted this yesterday," he says while opening the case and like maybe, the butterfly guitar is there! Damn… Itachi has amazing ideas in gifts!

Kahlan covers her mouth slowly as I see her eyeing the guitar as Itachi… oh Itachi… you are awesome like that! Go my friend and ninja person! Show your awesome talking skills! Itachi isn't blushing! Come on Itachi! Show some emotion pleeeeaaaseeee! At least try to act happy or something!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	79. Chapter 79: Planning

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 79**

_**Note: When you want to throw a surprise birthday party, ask for the Akatsuki.**_

_~Kahlan's POV_

My hands never leave my mouth as I stare at the guitar. I want to reach out and touch it, but I'm just slightly scared this could be a really sick joke. That can't be the case though because…well from what little I do know of Itachi he just doesn't seem like that. I'm a bit suspicious but then yet again he and Sasuke got gifts for everyone so there is nothing to be suspicious about. So, I open that door inside and let happiness stroll right in.

My eyes slightly burn and I bring my hands down. With a smile I go to speak but the words get caught in my throat. I want to convey how happy and grateful I am, but all the words stumbling around in my head just don't seem good enough. So I take a page out of Laura's book and give Itachi a bone crushing hug…well probably not bone crushing for him lucky ninja.

"The fuck," I hear Hidan say.

"Kahlan-san has been acting weird all day," Tobi replies.

"She's just really happy," Laura defends.

Pulling away I give Itachi a huge rare smile. I then proceed to take the guitar and hold it close to me. That's when I start squealing and jumping up and down holding the amazing guitar in my arms. I can almost say I can die happy, but I have goals to accomplish and things to do that I don't have the time to die happy…at least not yet.

"Damn Snow Cone it's just a guitar," John says.

Turning to Laura's brother I give him a dark withering glare. "It is not just a guitar. It is my new precious baby that will be used for my music. And if you call me that name again I am not at any liability when I break your nose."

"Calm down now, no need to get violent," Kisame says with a grin. I glare at him and then stick my tongue out. Ah, now I see why Laura likes doing that it's actually kind of fun.

"She should break his nose," Laura says.

"See I have back up," I say with a triumphant grin as I once again hold the guitar close. Turning back to Itachi I place the guitar in its case, close it then place it over my shoulder. I remove the smile for a moment, and since I've decided to change a bit I'm willing to say something out loud. So with the smile back on my face I say, "You're not so bad after all. And thank you to contributing to the cause."

I give him another hug and then rush over to Laura and hug her. Today has been a really great day and nothing can ruin it. Nothing better ruin it either or someone will end up with a broken nose.

Laura hugs back and I grin at her. "This is a great day."

"And now this day is coming to an end," Leader says. "We should head home now."

"Okay," I reply still smiling as I stop hugging Laura and shrug.

"Deidara," Laura says in a sing-song voice,

"What, hmm?"

Before he can turn around she grins and jumps onto his back. "Give me a piggyback pretty please with…pocky on top."

"Fine, un."

We begin our long journey back home. I was near the verge of skipping I was so happy, but didn't want to look stupid. I stayed near Laura and chatted away about how the anime convention was lots of fun and that we should do it again next year. She agreed and we decided we'll save up some money slowly until the next time we get to go.

"We're fucking back," Hidan says as he barges into the house, letting the door hit the wall.

"That was unnecessary," my mother says walking out to greet us. "But welcome back."

"I hope you all had a fun trip," father says coming to greet us as well. "I've ordered Chinese if anyone wants any. They should be here shortly."

"Fuck yeah," Hidan says. "I'm fucking starving."

"We brought gifts," Laura says. "Well the Uchiha brothers brought gifts."

For a split moment my mother looks shock before regaining composer. She gives a very small smile and says, "That was kind of the two of you."

"Hn," Sasuke replies as he goes to hand the gifts over to my mother and father.

Seeing the gifts she got she gave both brothers another small smile and thank them. My father look very interested in his gift and as thanks he shook their hands. Sasuke had look taken back but went with it.

"Well while we're waiting for the food to show up," Mr. Wilson starts to say. "We can watch the videos of the talent show."

"What talent show," father asks.

Mrs. Wilson explains and we all head to the living room. Before the videos can be started there's a knock on the door. My father is the one to answer it and a few minutes later comes back with food. We spend five minutes passing it around then get comfortable in our seats as Mr. Wilson plays the videos. The only one who doesn't stay is John; he goes to the room he's staying in for whatever reason.

We watch the videos all the way to the end. It was a little weird seeing myself on stage singing. I seriously can't believe I won. I really thought I would win like third place or below. For Sasuke and Itachi to win first place well I think that part was a bit unfair for the other contestants but hey when dealing with ninjas a normal person won't ever win.

"The four of you did excellent," my father comments.

"Thanks," Laura beams.

Sasuke gives an Hn and Itachi nods. I grin in reply, happy to hear praise something I've always wanted to hear from him. Mother however does not say a word, but that is fine with me. A lot of good things happen today I don't think I need to be pushing my luck. So, I stand up still holding the guitar I wish everyone goodnight and head to bed. In my room I place my guitar where I can see it every time I go to sleep and when I wake up. I pull Rellik close to me and snuggle close to him. My eyes close with a blissful smile I fall to sleep.

From all the excitement of the past two days and sleeping in a place that isn't my own bed, I was able to sleep in. I sleep in until about ten…thirty-ish. Humming, I went about my morning routine and head downstairs.

I look into the living room to see my mother on the couch with one of the books the Uchiha got her. It's weird to have her over for so long; I'm so used to her staying for at least two hours then leaving. Must be the unwanted company I keep in my house with the exception of Laura. And in the corner is Kakuzu counting money. Man, I hope he's taking care of the bills I really don't want to deal with any of that.

Hmm, maybe I should look into having solar power since we are living in the Sunshine state. Plus, I don't have to worry about paying any electric bill and the nearby electric company will be sending me some money, which I don't really understand why they do that, but hey that's money I'm saving and earning. To get that installed though would be expensive and I don't wanna ask my parents for any money. There is also the fact that hopefully, the Akatsuki somehow end up back where they belong and Laura and I can do back to living in our apartment where the only bills we pay are rent, phone and internet.

With a shrug, I make my way to the kitchen picking back up on humming. On my way there I see Mr. Wilson and John at the table eating. Deidara is engaged in some sort of subject with Sasori and Mrs. Wilson. I wave to them as I enter the kitchen.

In the kitchen I make me toast with peach jam. I'm getting this annoying feeling as if I have forgotten something. It can't be the fact this is the last day our families will be staying because I obviously remember that. It's important but…oh well it will come to me whenever it feels like it, so I head to check out the backyard.

Outside I see Sasuke and Laura training with combat stuff. I really need to push myself hard once I start training again. Leader and Konan are watching by. And not too far away Kisame and Itachi are having their own little training session. Hidan must still be asleep, no shocker there. As for Tobi, well I don't keep tabs on him so I don't care. Zetsu…he's wherever it is he goes. Damn where does he go I hardly ever see him, not that it matters that is actually a good thing…I think.

"Do you think that is actually safe," I ask taking the last bite of toast.

"As long as they don't use their jutsu they are perfectly fine," Leader replies sparing me a quick glance.

"Okay," I say with a shrug. Not because I don't care but, I am really enjoying this relaxing time of not worrying about anything. "Does anyone know where my father is?"

"He had left to run an errand I believe," Konan replies.

With a shrug I head back into the house. I head to the fridge and pull out a bottle of sprite. Closing the fridge I get this feeling to look at the calendar and so I do. For a moment I just stare at it sipping my soda. Then it hits me so hard I feel like a horrible friend. Today is June second, Laura's eighteenth birthday.

"Mr. Wilson," I call out rushing into the dining room bringing a stop to all conversation. "Mrs. Wilson as well can you along with John take Laura out for a little while please." I would have begged with puppy eyes but…that is Laura's specialty.

Mr. Wilson grins and replies, "I don't see why not."

"It will be nice to spend some family time alone with one another," Mrs. Wilson replies with a smile.

"Do I really have to go," John asks annoyed.

"Yes, otherwise you will be dealing with a very strict and commanding me."

"Whatever Snow Cone," he replies waving his hand away. My eyes narrow dangerously as I stand up straighter.

"Kahlan," I almost snarl out. "K-A-H-L-A-N that is my name; not Snow Cone, Cotton-top, Snowball, Peter Cottontail or any other horrible nickname you can think of. "

"Okay," he says with an uncaring grin holding up his hands. I glare even more. It is people like him that caused me to dye my hair black-violet. I can re-dye my hair to that color, but I actually like my natural hair color.

"John go get ready," Mr. Wilson says as he stand up. "We will leave shortly."

"Okay," I reply giving a smile. "I'll go get Laura."

With that said I rush out to the large back yard. Nothing has changed since I've been gone and I can't say I'm surprised. I make my way over to Leader and Konan.

"Could you please stop Laura's training for the day," I ask politely with a shitload of respect in my voice. At this moment of time I will actually get down on my knees to beg if I have to.

"Why," Leader asks.

"Besides the fact that her family would like to spend time with her alone, we need to get the house ready."

"For what," he asks not liking that I ended my explanation.

"Today is Laura's eighteenth birthday and I would like to throw a party for her. After all you only turn eighteen once."

"She can't celebrate it with her family," he asks and I almost feel like glaring at him.

"Leader," I say with a pleading tone. "Please, I really want to throw a party for her."

"She can do that with her family." Damn the Leader is stubborn but I am as well.

"In exchange for throwing a party for her I am willing to train from the crack of dawn until whatever time you choose for me to stop." Leader looks at me but doesn't reply. Hopefully he's thinking my words through. Grinding my teeth together, I stomp down my pride and get down on my knees. "Please."

"Very well then, just before the sun rises you are to eat breakfast that way at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning and until I say so, you will be training until ten at night. There will be no complaining and the only break you will get is lunch. That is the deal."

"I accept," I say not caring about any of the consequences and stand up.

He nods then turns back to look over at Laura and Sasuke. "That is enough," he calls out. "Training is done for the rest of the day. Laura, you are to get change and meet up with your parents. Everyone else is to meet me in the living room."

"What's going on," Laura asks with a pout. "I want to continue my ninja training."

"Don't worry about it," I say with a smile. "Just go see what your family wants. I'll meet up with you later."

She gives a confuse pout causing me to chuckle. I give her a quick hug then give her a small nudge towards the house. All of us head inside. Once in Kisame is the one to inform everyone that we will meet in the living room while Laura goes to get change. I wait for her to leave with her family before heading to the living room.

"What the fuck is this all about?"

"Tobi wants to know why Laura and her family are not here."

Leader looks over at me and I know he wants me to explain the situation. Shocker, he's the Leader so I thought he would like to fulfill that role up to the very end. Oh, well I'm not going to complain.

"Today is June second, Laura's eighteenth birthday. Her parents and brother left with Laura and will have her for a few hours. During that time, we are to prepare the house for her party."

"Fuck yeah, fucking party time."

"Oh Tobi love parties what can Tobi do?"

"What will we be able to do about presents," Sasori asks. "This is a late notice."

"I think everyone should go out in a group of two in disguises to get gifts if they want, but for now that doesn't matter we must decorate the house."

"With what," Sasuke asks.

"It will be a while before your father returns," mother says. "I can go out and get the decorations."

I look at her for a moment then shrug my shoulders as I say," I'm sure…." I trail off trying to remember the name Leader use to call himself. "Pein can assign someone to help you with the shopping."

"I'll go with, yeah."

"Very well since you've volunteer yourself than you can go with Dr. Ward," Leader says.

From that point on I instructed what it was that will have to be done for this party. Deidara also volunteer to use his art at night for the party. I wasn't so sure about that but as long as no one gets killed, hurt or I lose my house I didn't really care. Konan and I went to bake a homemade chocolate cake with white frosting. Since my skills with art suck I allowed Konan to do the decorating of the huge cake. My mother had gone out to get the decorations with Deidara and it had taken them no time to come back. That's when the Akatsuki minus the more serious member went haywire with decorating the place for the party. I hope Laura likes it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	80. Chapter 80: Park

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 80**

_**Note: When at the park, meet ninjas and EAT!**_

~Laura's POV

"So, tiny, feeling any taller today," my brother questions as I stick my tongue out at him with a glare, that's mean, very mean.

"None of your business," I say while moving away from him and hiding beside my mum so she can hide me from my brother, she knows what it's like to be small while my dad doesn't, my dad is very tall, taller than Kahlan's dad and Kahlan's dad is very tall.

"John, leave your sister alone," my mum says while showing my brother two fingers, meaning she will flick him in his forehead, she did that a lot to my brother when he was little and kinder less mean.

"Whatever," my brother huffs while follow dad as he leads the way to some place, I do not know where. I eye my dad carefully as he is grinning for some very strange reason.

"Hey mum, where we going?" I ask while tilting my head to the side, this normally works.

"Somewhere," she says with a smile and a laugh as I pout to myself, crossing my arms over orange tank top, I wanna know though.

As we walk through the high street I eye a stand food at the corner of it, well not food but ICE-CREAM. I grin to myself while grabbing my brother's hand and dragging him over to the stand, John also protests till he sees the stand and joins me in our little jog over there.

"Mum~ dad~ ice-creeeaaaam~" I sing while waving to them as my brother joins me in the yelling.

"It's too hoot!" John joins in with my whine which causes our parents to laugh loudly and walk over to us, when we whine together that normally works, probably because we get along like cats and mice… meaning our older sister, Angela is the dog.

"I call strawberry and vanilla," I sing with a tune as the man at the stand hands me a double scooped ice-cream, one scoop is vanilla and the other is strawberry.

"Chocolate and mint," my brother says before being handed the ice-cream of his dreams. My mum and dad order the same type of ice-cream for each other, caramel… eww, I hate caramel.

As we walk through the crowded shopping district, I eat my ice-cream with glee at the epic taste, together is even more EPIC!

I turn my head to my dad as he calls us into a nearby shop which sells drinks like juice, milk, alcohol and stuff like that. My face screws up a tad at the thought of alcohol when I remember the Konoha like party which I don't remember much off, all I know is my head hurt like hell after that day… and how am I related to my family when I've seen them drink more alcohol that was at that party and stay sober… eww I am NEVER drinking again… never-ever-never-ever.

I watch my dad buy some juice, milk, bottled water and many bottles of alcohol including some drink called Disaronno, some sort of sake, vodka, tequila, and Belle-Vue. I have never heard of any of those drinks but I guess my dad likes them.

"Got enough drinks dad," my brother teases while my dad rolls his eyes at my brother, letting the joke slid like he always does, if my dad teases back it will become an all-out war between father and son… it has happened maaaany times before.

We stop out at another shop which sells all types of food but we mainly buy cake, sandwiches and chocolate, soo glad my family have high metabolism, one of the benefits of my family.

The silence becomes awkward after a while with my family as my mum and dad lead the way to wherever we are going. I slowly look round the area till I realize something, they should be a park near here, damn I waaaaannaaa goooo~

"Here we are," I hear my mum say as I skip to the side of her, and here it is, one of the best parks I have ever seen in my life~! Big playground with a picnic area at the back of it, a long but not very deep river beside it, big huge oak tree on a hill which is a briiiight green and there are mini water fountains on the right and left side of the parks which spray water out of the top so you get wet if it's too hot.

I cover my mouth as I let out a squeal then a huge giggle as my dad runs off into the park, probably letting his somewhat child-like self-take over. I cannot contain my laughter as my dad rips of his shoes off and jumps into the river which comes up to his knees.

"This is awesome!" he yells at us all while waving, making me laugh more, and THAT is how you know my dad and I are related~!

"I'll go set up our picnic," my mum says while walking off to the grass area under the hill, lying out the big red and blue tartan blanket.

I grin with glee before skipping off towards the swings and plopping myself down on it before pushing my feet against the floor, successfully getting up higher off of the ground.

I wave to my dad who is still in the river, attacking my brother with water who seems to be attack back though he is okay at sports though my brother is very good at sports… I have just confused myself again… Heehee.

The two seem to ignore me as I continue to swing on the swing before getting bored. I jump off of the swing once its high enough and ninja like, land on my feet with balance, I soo need to glomp Pein for the balance trainings, it was epic, hard but seeing this is MORE EPIC!

"Lauraaaa!" I hear someone yell as I stand there for a second, why is this voice familiar?

"How do you know its Laura, idiot?!"

"Shut it dog-breath, I just know she is; I'm awesome like that, dattebayo!" I hear the same voice say as something clicks in my head, Naruto!

I spin on my heels while grinning to see Naruto and Kiba on the green patch of grass, by the amount of leafs and grass in their hair I think they may have fell asleep by the tree.

"Hey guys," I say while waving to the two as they both grin, jump over a gate round the park before sprinting over, "how's you two?" I ask while glomping Naruto who only chuckles and hugs back happily.

"I'm great, you," Naruto asks as I grin, let go of him before hugging Kiba as I see Akamaru beside him who I glomp almost as soon as I let go of Kiba.

"We're all good," Kiba says with his grin as I continue to hug the big Akamaru, Kiba… I am stealing your doggy.

"I'm gooood," I say with a grin as Akamaru licks my cheek, making me giggle, "love you too boy," I say while petting him behind his ear which makes him bark at me a little, sticking his tongue out.

"What you guys doing here?" I ask while standing up, still stroking Akamaru with one hand who seems to be enjoying himself.

"We skipped training for a nap," Naruto says with a chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck, "Grandma Tsunade is getting too carried away with training, train, train, train, that's all she ever talks about, dattebayo," Naruto says while rolling his eyes, clearly not enjoying the amount of training.

"Yeah, it's getting to tense and crowded in that place anyway," Kiba says while bending down to pet Akamaru, "where is Kahlan and the… Akatsuki… anyway," Kiba asks as I see Naruto's eyes narrow on the floor a little, probably still angry about the whole 'Akatsuki got us back' thingy.

"Kahlan is at home, I'm here with my mum, dad and bro," I say with a pout while Naruto looks up from the ground, "Yeah haven't seen the Akatsuki in an awhile," I lie as we walk over to the river as Akamaru drives into it, cooling down with his tongue out.

"What you talking about, they're at ho-" my brother decides to join the conversation while walking over to us as I also decide to push him back into the river, causing a mini tsunami effect.

"Who was that," Kiba asks as I shrug my shoulders like nothing.

"My brother," I say before flashing my brother a quick glare which promises more than a push.

"Oh," Naruto says before chuckling at my reaction to my brother walking over, must push my brother into a river… yep that's my reaction.

"Stupid tiny," my brother says while standing up in the water, now even more wet then before. "I was going to say that lunch is ready but yeah, go without," he says while walking off down the river before getting out and heading for our picnic spot.

"Oh, you guys can join, my parents won't mind," I say with a grin before grabbing their hands and pulling them the way over to the picnic place, Akamaru running ahead and following after my brother.

"Laura, are these more friends," my mum asks while looking to the Kiba and Naruto as they grin to my parents as my dad stuffs his mouth with a big piece of orange cake, yep, that's my dad, get as much cake into his mouth as he can.

"Yep, meet Naruto and Kiba," I sing while plopping down on the blanket, letting go of their hands as my dad looks away from his cake.

"Yo," my dad greets before picking up yet another piece of cake, it seems cake is more important than new people to him… whoa~ go dad.

"Cake!" Naruto seems to cry while plopping down beside me, I laugh as I hand him a piece of chocolate cake which he greedily eats along with Kiba who gets a slice as well.

It doesn't take alone for the sun to go down till it's about four pm and my dad decides it's time to go home. I didn't eat much since I feel like I need to save room for something… I've also had this nagging feeling as well like I'm forgetting something as always.

"Naru-kun~ Kiba-kun~ you can have the spare cake~" I sing while handing the two boys the spare pieces of cakes, which causes the two boys to grin and take the cakes with glee.

"Thanks," Kiba says while looking to Naruto, "where you guys staying then if you're not with the Akatsuki?" Kiba randomly asks as my brother just happens to be behind me… uh oh.

"Not? They a-" he says as I quickly cut him off by stamping my foot backwards and amazingly, onto his, "-shiiiiiiiit!" he whines before hoping on one foot, damn I'm awesome like that.

"Huh?" Naruto says while giving my brother a weird look, yes, he understands that my brother is weird and mean.

"Nothing, ignore this Meanie," I say while pointing backwards to my Meanie of a brother. See he is a very mean person

"Well we live at Kahlan's house," I say with a smile as the two nods to me, yes, and these people are awesome epic people.

"Well we better get going, Tsunade is gonna chew our heads off anyway," Kiba says while chuckling, rubbing his cheek with his finger as he says that.

"Kay, kay~ see ya later then you two," I sing to the two with a tune before glomping the two boys, sending them off with love, tall buggers they are, I'm older than them and they are taller than me!

"See ya Laura, tell Kahlan we say hi, dattebayo," Naruto calls while walking off with the wonderful Kiba and his awesome fluffy puppy, Akamaru.

"Same, tell her that!" Kiba calls while waving his free hand while his other hand has the cakes in it. I nod my head to the two as my parents are now finished packing up the stuff, my dad has the alcohol and my mum has the other stuff.

I am now ready to go home~!

"Let's go little legs," my dad calls while walking out the park with mum and bro, slowing down a little to let me catch up with them.

"I'm coming," I yell while running after them, only just catching up with them as we reach home.

"Ready," my mum randomly says as I nod my head, somewhat confused by what she means by ready.

"Yeah," I say while turning the door handle only to get a blast of confetti above me and rain down on me… the heck?

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	81. Chapter 81: Party

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 81**

_**Note: Dinner parties and ninjas don't mix.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Mr. Wilson grins while his wife smiles. John is looking around, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the lock of shock on Laura's face. With a squeal I rush over to her and give her a bone crushing hug.

"Happy birthday," I say with a huge grin as I pull away.

"You…I…."

I laugh at her still shock face and lack of words. Turning to Mr. and Mrs. Wilson I say, "Thanks so much. That stuff can be set in the dining room with the food and presents."

"It's my birthday," Laura finally asks as her parents head to the kitchen.

"Of course silly," I reply. Her lips form into and O probably indicating that she forgot her own birthday. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

She shrugs with a smile and I once again laugh. She then says, "I don't feel any different."

"That's fine," I say taking her to the living room. "We have so much to do before the night ends."

"Laura-chan," Tobi wells bounding over to us as we reach the living room. "Mr. Ward brought a bouncy house and it is outside. Tobi is having lots of fun. And, Tobi thinks you should try out Tobi's piñata course."

"Uh…." She says which reminds me of her fear. Damn I will ask her about that tomorrow night, or when I get the chance.

"Baka," Deidara says. "That is not your piñata everyone had taken part in it, yeah."

"What piñata course," John asks seeming a bit interested. Can't the jerk be a little more excited for his sister or do I need to break his nose?

"Well instead of having one piñata to destroy they thought it would be better to have multiple to destroy," I reply. "It's outside along with the bouncy house my dad brought over for whatever reason that eludes me."

"I did it so she and whoever else to have fun," dad says coming up from behind us.

"Okay," I say waving some of the people away, "Let Laura get a look at our work."

Laura gasps looking around the room. There are balloons, confetti and silly-string (thanks to Tobi) everywhere. Deidara brought it upon himself to spray paint one of the walls with an explosion. I went off on him but left the painting, besides the paint thankfully washes off. There are a few paper lanterns around the room. Konan made some origami butterflies and has them fluttering around the room. Some of the balloons are in the form of an animal thanks to Sasori. Hidan had taken some left over spray paint and painted the Jashin symbol on the other wall and was able to write 'Jashin says fucking happy birthday bitch.' Kisame had Sasuke forcefully help him into making cut-outs of sharks and strung them around the room. Kakuzu and Itachi placed up the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' sign. Leader did his leader duties and Zetsu…well I have no idea but he's here for now.

"Wow…this is one birthday party no one else would have," Laura says with a grin.

"When will we be fucking able to eat the fucking food?"

"Later," I say giving Hidan a glare. Kakuzu then smacks Hidan on the head and probably whispers some evil threat to him. I turn back to Laura and grin. "With the help of everyone here minus Hidan, we made a huge feast for you. But you can worry about that later after playing the games that are set up outside."

We all then escort Laura to the backyard catching her parents on the way. The backyard is full of more silly-string (Tobi had gone haywire crazy), Deidara's non-explosive clay animals running around (otherwise he would have been castrated from Konan), more origami fluttering butterflies thanks to Konan and wonderful paper lanterns. There's a huge water slide thing that Kisame had somehow gotten. Not far from it is the bouncy house my dad brought home. There is some game course without a name that Leader set up that secretly deals with Laura's training, but when a family member goes to try it he'll modify it for them. There's the piñata course, twister that was brought out by Tobi, there is some sort of treasure hunt course done by my father and possibly Zetsu. Sasuke had brought out the radio and it is playing music.

"I say we do twister first," Laura shouts rushing over to said game.

"You heard her," I shout. "It is twister time everyone!"

The ones to play are Laura, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Sasuke with Leader as the one to spin. Hidan is the first to lose and twenty minutes later Kisame is after him. It becomes a really long game between the last three, none of them willing to lose. This soon brought boredom to a few of the members and they were going throw water on the three but were threaten by Konan. It is a really long time until Laura loses making her pout and leaving it to Deidara and Sasuke. Everyone else was pretty much done waiting to see who would win so moved onto the next game.

"So what the fuck is next," Hidan asks.

"Hmm," Laura says tapping her finger against her chin. "The water slide!"

So the rest of us go there except Tobi who is in the bouncy house. Kisame, with whoever helped him, must have modified the slide because it's huge and eventually leads into…a large probably deep pond/lake that was never on the property before. That better be gone tomorrow, but I say nothing for now. My parents sit the slide out, which hey whatever floats their boats is fine by me. I had no problem joining in on the slide, since it felt like the heat was rising. I was having fun and hopefully Laura was having a blast.

When we finished with the slide about an hour or so later is about the time Deidara loses to Sasuke. It did not make him happy at all but Leader just gave Deidara a warning glare. The next course was Leader's game course. You really had to be quick on your feet and know how to react. For the ninjas it was easy, lucky them. It seemed it was a bit of a challenge for Laura but she had fun. I on the other hand thought I was going to fail. There were fake people (probably clones) that would come out and do a surprise attack; there were traps and all other sort of ninja stuff. I wanted to curse Leader for making this, whatever gave him the idea this was a game. I freaking hate the stupid clones, fling projectiles and invisible trip wire that if it wasn't for Laura would have gotten me into something.

After that it became about the time for piñata course. It's a small course that Sasori has control over. The piñatas actually come at you from any direction. You have to be ready with a blindfold on, to hit and break them open. Sometimes, you'll have more than one come at you.

The first to go was obviously Laura. Out of…I don't know how many piñatas she was able to break five. I cheered and gave her a hug. Next was Hidan but Tobi decided he wanted to go as well. It turned out they ended up hitting each other more than the piñatas and then it just turned into a fight caused by Hidan with Tobi screaming and running away. They did hit a few of the piñatas before their game of cat and mouse started. After them was John and he only hit two. Kisame went next and he hits like ten of them, but I blame his height for that. Mr. Wilson happily went next and came close to hitting the same amount as Kisame. Curse the damn tall people.

Itachi decline to take part in it as did my parents, Leader and Konan. Mrs. Wilson decided to give it a go and she ended up hitting five just like Laura. It became Kakuzu's turn but he was going to sit out until Hidan mention that one of the piñatas was full with money. A bright gleam had taken hold in Kakuzu's eyes as he decided he wanted to take part in the game after all. That resulted in him making sure he hit every last damn piñata that came his way. Was Hidan telling the truth? Actually Hidan was kidding, but it turned out someone did fill one of the piñatas full of money. Where they got it, I don't know nor do I care to know. Kakuzu was extremely happy, and walked off glaring at anyone who dared to stop him or try to take a single dollar.

With all of the piñatas destroyed it became dinner time. The dinner was supposed to be nice. Nothing was supposed to go wrong, but it did probably because it is the Akatsuki. This is what happens:

I watch as Mr. Wilson, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, John, and Laura are scrambling about collecting the candy from Kakuzu's destroyed piñatas. With a chuckle I go inside to sit up the table of food with plates. It takes a few moments then I'm back outside.

"It's time to eat," I yell out.

"About fucking time I'm fucking starving," Hidan yells as he comes running towards the house.

"Yay Tobi can't wait to eat the cake," said man says following after Hidan while placing the candy into his cloak.

Everyone makes their way into the house. Closing the door I grab Laura's hand and take her to the dining room. I hear slightly gasp getting a good look at the table. The table has chicken, different types of veggies, pot roast, pizza, salad, mashed potatoes, ramen and other Japanese foods. While I made the Western foods that I know, Konan was the one to make the Japanese foods since I know nothing on how to make them.

"It looks awesome," Laura says with a grin.

Smiling I say, "Konan and I made it."

"Thanks you two," Laura says and proceeds to give us both a huge hug.

"You're welcome," Konan replies returning the hug with a small smile.

"It was nothing," I reply with a grin also returning the hug.

Everyone settles in at the table with the exception of Sasori and Zetsu. Food gets passed around; people are actually behaving nicely to one another. There is chatting going on along with laughter and it seems everyone is actually having a good time.

With a smile I go and lift my glass to my lips, and as the liquid hits my tongue I make a face swallowing. I remove the glass from my lips as there is a slight burning sensation running down my throat. I take a sniff of the drink and wrinkle my nose placing the cup down. Someone had spiked the freaking drink.

Sighing, I grab Laura's drink before she can grab it. She looks at me confused as I take a whiff of it. Yep, it's spiked as well; I think all of the drinks out on the table have been spiked besides the alcohol that Mr. and Mrs. Wilson brought over since well it is alcohol.

"I'll be right back with some juice for you instead," I say giving her a small smile.

"Why," she slightly whines with a pout.

"This is not safe to drink," I reply standing up and head to the kitchen with both of our glasses. After all, as far as I know we're the only ones that are actually underage to drink this stuff. Plus, I don't want to go through the experience ever again of drinking alcohol.

I empty the glasses into the sink, pull two new ones out and fill them up with juice. Walking back into the dining room I stop to see that dinner seems to be slightly going downhill. Hidan and Deidara are ganging up on Tobi for some unknown reason. My mother, who is reaching for the pitcher to refill her glass is looking tipsy. She can never hold her alcohol well, plus…she becomes a completely different person. As in a really happy giggly person and speaks a little bit as if she was a prep, no offense. It is scary to see. John seems to have gotten into an eating competition with his father as well as Kisame. Kakuzu is making bets on who will win.

Shaking my head I head back to my seat placing Laura's and my cups down. She smiles and I smile in return going back to my food. Then not too long after sitting down my mother is smiling, and giggling and I know her drunken side is coming out. She actually starts talking to Mrs. Wilson as if they have been best friends forever.

"So," I say trying to keep things from going crazy. "Is everyone enjoying dinner? Make sure to leave room for the cake."

"Yeah fucking whatever," Hidan says.

"I'm enjoying it," Laura says with a smile. "I can't wait for the cake."

"Good," I reply smiling back.

"This is such lovely food," mom says smiling then giggles. Turning to father she places her head on his shoulder and looks up at him with puppy eyes. "Don't you think so too dear?" Okay…that is a bit scary.

"It's good," father replies giving her a pat on the head. This causes her to pout letting her lower lip tremble. "Don't cry." Oh yeah, she tends to be emotional when drunk…and sometimes clingy depending on how much she had to drink.

"What's going on with your mom," Laura asks never seeing her like this before.

"She gets drunk very easily," I reply.

"You two stop it," Leader orders and I look over to see what he is talking about.

"Fuck you," Hidan yells and actually has the nerve to throw his plate of food at Leader.

And Tobi being the moron he is shouts, "food fight!" And sure enough Tobi joins in on throwing food hitting Deidara. Pissed, Deidara throws food at Tobi but misses and hits Kisame. And it just really goes downhill. My hands clench watching as this unfolds. This should not be happening on Laura's birthday.

"Fucking stop this damn instant," I yell over everyone as I stand up from my seat glaring. How dare they do this.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Don't forget to enter the contest. Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	82. Chapter 82: Tradition

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 82**

_**Note: Things will never be calm for long.**_

~Laura's POV

Silence seems to take over the dining table as Kahlan yells, glaring at everyone but it doesn't last long at all as Tobi… has thrown… a plate of Mac & Cheese which was probably aimed at my brother who happened to move and hit Kahlan… right in her cheek, also hitting me in the forehead.

"That… is… it," Kahlan spaces it slowly as I watch her slowly turn to Tobi who is staring at her, not saying anything.

I watch with glee as she stands up while picking up a plate of mash potatoes before throwing it at him, knocking the damn orange masked man off of his chair and onto the floor with a THUMP! Hooray!

"Yay," I say with a grin as I see some of the members grinning, meaning Deidara and Kisame are grinning.

"Now, calm down," Kahlan says with a small glare directed to everyone before sitting back in her seat as I start giggling, Kahlan seems a little mad at everyone for starting a food fight.

"It's fine, ya know," I say with a smile as she shakes her head, not agreeing with me. I smile a little before picking a bit of food off of my forehead before putting it into a napkin; well I think that was cheese now where is the Mac.

Conversation soon takes over again but it soon turns into fights between Deidara, Tobi and Hidan. Nothing seems to be calm at all around the table but no food is being thrown at least.

I grip Kahlan's hand a little with a smile to show its fine, Kahlan only gives me a tiny smile before stabbing her chicken with her fork before eating it, she still doesn't seem that happy.

Time takes its stroll as dinner seems to take forever~ I want to try this cake~ sooooo much~

I can't help but daydream for a little while everyone finishes eating; my parents and Kahlan's parents will be going home tomorrow and we're most likely going to be going back to training after they have left, probably in the morning, but… once our training is done, the war will probably start and no doubt someone from each side is going to die… I really don't want anyone to die, Tobi / Obito can die for all I care though, but… I have to keep my head high~ probably because if the Akatsuki found out I knew almost everyone's weaknesses, including the Konoha ninjas', very horrible things would happen.

"Laura," I hear my name being called as I pick my head up and out of my palm, blinking my eyes a few times, "get ready," Kahlan says with a smile, standing beside me before walking out into the kitchen with Konan.

I force a smile onto my lips as the remaining of my thoughts linger… why does this have to happen here anyway, I've bonded with most of the members and the Konoha ninjas and the thought of any of them getting hurt or killed… kills me a little.

My smile is soon replaced by a grin as my family begins to sing the song: happy birthday which slowly makes everyone join in as the cake is brought in, it's completely covered in white icing so I don't know what kind of cake it is.

"Make a wish," Kahlan says while bringing the cake in front of me, it says 'Happy 18th Birthday Laura!' on the front of it in purple icing. With a grin I make a wish, I wish that no one dies in the war, or at least no one I care about the most dies in the war to come with the Konoha ninjas and the Akatsuki.

I blow the candles out after making my wish and everyone starts to clap, making me blush a little, this is kinder embarrassing, ya know! Epic people are clapping for me!

"What cha wish for Tiny," my brother asks as I know what he is going to say so I glare, "wishing to be taller," he asks as I glare more before turning my head away from him, ignoring him till I hear and see my mum thump him round the back of the head. HA!

"Don't be rude," my mum says while rolling her eyes, way to ruin a loving moment bro.

I watch with glee as Konan delicately cuts the cake up into pieces that are suitable for each person, giving the guys she knows eats a lot a slightly bigger piece while I get the first piece, I now know that it's chocolate! My favourite cake of all is chocolate with vanilla white icing~

Taking a big bite out of it, I nod my head, this is vanilla icing! Kyaaa~! I love this cake! I would marry it if I could~!

I glance round the room while looking up from my cake to see Zetsu, Sasori, Pein, Sasuke and Mr. Ward not eating, maybe they don't like cake, and I know Sasori can't eat; Zetsu can only eat… humans… Sasuke doesn't like sweets and I don't know why Pein and Mr. Ward aren't having any, maybe they don't want any.

I smile slightly to myself while standing up, I shall get the sweet hating Sasuke to eat this cake~

"Saaasuke~!" I sing while jumping up from my seat and stand beside him, his seat is four down from me. "Try~" I sing with a childish tone as he eyes me carefully along with my cake, probably thinking I am planning something with the cake.

"No thank you," he says politely as I pout and pull the spare chair beside him out before plopping down on it with my pout.

"Pleeeeeaaaasseeee~"

"No,"

"Pretty please with… umm… what do you like… with… pocky and ramen and rice and tomatoes on top~" I sing with a pout as his eyes snap from the table and then to me… opps… he has never told me he likes tomatoes.

"How do you know I like tomatoes?" he asks while narrowing his eyes a little, I can feel his eyes and some others eyes on me right now… think fast! Faaast!

"I was being random but thanks for the future info~" I say with a giggle as he sighs slightly, dropping his head a little like he just gave out information that I didn't know about.

"Say 'Ahh~'," I say with a tune as he eyes me again, slowly getting the idea that I'm not giving up till I get him to try this awesome epic cake.

With a long pause and sigh, Sasuke finally closes his eyes and opens his mouth; finally letting me feed him the cake of awesomeness.

With a smile of victory, I continue to eat my cake beside him as he forcefully… forces

I finish off my cake with a big sigh of happiness as I stand up from my seat to stretch.

"Laura~ don't forget the family tradition," my brother sings with a hint of amusement as I slowly turn my head to him, daring him to continue because I have already planned to fill his pillow with whip cream tonight… no really… when he goes to have his night bath I am doing it~!

"What family tradition," Konan asks while looking between me and my brother, maybe wondering what our tradition.

"The person in our family whose birthday it is has to sing to karaoke, showing how their voice has changed over the year," my dad says with his grin as I really wanna run right now, knowing my brother he's gonna make me sing embarrassing songs!

"We can do that now," my brother says while standing up from his seat, picks me up OUT of my seat before carrying me off into the living room where I can see the karaoke game already set up, it's from England and you just put in a song and artist and it looks up the song online, the karaoke one of it before putting it onto the game… wait its already set up… HE PLANNED THIS!

"John! Put me down damn it! I will murder you-you horrible excuse for a brother! Hidan would make a better brother!" and that is saying something!

"I don't fucking want a fucking sister!" Hidan yells into the room as many people seem to be following as well as my dad who is bring the alcohol which is a very bad idea… that I know! Drunken ninjas spell trouble though it will be entertaining to record for later!

"Let's start with Kesha, Cannibal," my brother says with glee while putting me down before handing me the wireless microphone… I am going to hurt you, Kahlan has only let me listen to this once when we both heard it first time then she… banned me from listening to it so it must be bad.

"Oh no, she is not singing that," Kahlan says while following everyone in before glaring at my brother.

"She can sing that," my dad says with a grin, whoa, I forgot my dad is a Kesha fan… damn it to heck-sin-key! "Laura is eighteen now, making her a full adult, she can do what she wants now," he says with a smile before giving me a serious look, "no kids before your twenty though," he says with his serious look which makes me react horribly.

"Ewwww," and that is my response.

"Let her sing it, I want to hear this song," Kisame says with a grin while plopping down on one of the sofas as many of everyone finds a seat, making me stand in the middle of the room with the microphone as my brother starts the song… damn you brother… damn you and your soon to be whipped cream filled pillow. Kahlan gives one last sigh before sitting down beside Konan. She is probably letting it go for now since what my dad said is kinder true, I am a legal adult now.

With a sigh, I turn to the television, the lyrics soon appear on the screen, "I have a heart, I swear I do,

But just not, baby, when it comes to you,

I get so hungry when you say you love me,

Hush if you know what's good for you,

I think you're hot, I think you're cool,

You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school,

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus,

Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!" I sing while getting some whistles from the people behind me on the sofa before hearing two yells, probably in pain from the punches they probably got from Kahlan and Konan, the two girls always keep everyone in line~

I sing the chorus which doesn't really interest me then the next verse starts.

"Whenever you tell me I'm pretty,

That's when the hunger really hits me,

Your little heart goes pitter patter,

I want your liver on a platter,

Use your finger to stir my tea,

Then, for dessert, I'll suck your teeth,

Be too sweet and you'll be a goner,

Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer," this only makes me wonder… who the heck is Jeffrey Dahmer? The song continues till the end with small remarks here and there which I ignore to sing to the song~ the tune is pretty good though I don't' understand most of the words of this song.

"Now for a duet~" my brother says with a glee as I look to him as he has a bottle of beer in his hand as he chooses a next song before throwing a random microphone at the group of Akatsuki members. Unlucky for Deidara, he catches the remote which makes my brother point a finger at him, "Go sing Blondie," my brother says with a smirk as Deidara glares at my brother before taking a swing of his own beer bottle before standing up and calmly walking over to me, it seems Deidara can handle his drinks from the look of it but I think that is his first drink so I cannot be sure.

"Random!" my brother yells while clicking the random button as the song 'Love like Woe' by The Ready Set appears. "Begin my minions!" and it looks like my brother has had too much to drink… he must have drunk a lot then.

I nod my head before singing the beginning verse, it seems Deidara and I take turns with the verses.

"I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable,

But I'm finding out love's unreliable," I sing with a smile as I know this song well, it's one of my favourites.

"I'm giving all I got to make you stay,

or am I just a roadblock in your way?" Deidara sings with a tune as I notice something, he has a pretty good singing voice. He takes another hugeee swing of his beer as I begin my next verse.

"'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm,

out on the boulevard,

something like a sunset,

Oh, you're a shooting star," I sing with a grin as Deidara takes the next verse.

"And I might drive myself insane,

if those lips aren't speaking my name," he sings with a drunken tune before pulling me towards him with his arm…

I… umm… ehh… Ahh… he… umm… k-k-kiss…es… me… which makes me drop my microphone… he… pulls away from me with a huge grin… before he is soon whacked over the head by a pillow which soon becomes barrage of pillows… many… many pillows

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" my brother yells while grabbing every nearest pillow to him before throwing them at Deidara, Deidara seem to be getting hit by a few before throwing them back at him, creating a war with pillows.

"Laura," Kahlan says while pulling me over to the sofa and hugging me… I let her as she slowly pulls away and cover my mouth… well… aha… there goes my first… kiss. "That's it, she's not playing now," Kahlan says while glaring at Deidara who grins while holding up his hands who only grin as well.

"Neither is he, Tiny still can later," my brother says while glaring death at Deidara who seems to be glared at by many people, Deidara plops down beside Sasori who shakes his head at Deidara, sighing for some reason. "But someone is~" my brother says while regaining his drunken state, "Snow Cone here and Itachi there can~!" he says with his drunken tone while choosing the song by random, Fireworks by Katy Perry.

I can hear Deidara whisper something to Sasori which causes Sasori to glare at him and whisper something back… I notice something… he doesn't sound so drunk now… kinder weird.

I bite my lips slightly while looking between Itachi and Kahlan, hopefully nothing turns into fights. I'll try to stay quiet till I forget that… event… Deidara is drunk… he won't remember… so I shouldn't either, a kiss has to be remembered by each person for it to be valid.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**You guys can enter multiple times in the contest, we won't mind. Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	83. Chapter 83: Hangover

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 83**

_**Note: Hangover ninjas are grumpy, something Tobi seems to be unable to grasp.**_

~Kahlan's POV

"Give me a moment," I say with a sigh then walk out of the room

Out in the hallway I start pacing a little to calm down. Stupid John…damn Akatsuki and most of all damn that moron Deidara. How dare he kiss Laura. What the hell has gotten into everyone's mind?

"Argh," I growl as I turn around and punch the wall as hard as I can. "Crap." I shake my hand a little hissing in pain, but honestly punching the wall felt good, in a releasing anger type of way.

Sighing, I run my unhurt hand through my hair. I'm just going to bottle up the anger and save it for training. Besides, I'm supposed to be trying to change, but I realize it's going to be a tough road. With another sigh I head back into the living room.

"Let's get this over with," I say to Itachi and go stand in front of everyone.

He comes to stand a few feet away. I take a deep breath closing my eyes pulling in the emotion I would need as the music starts play. Opening my eyes I look at Itachi. I point to him then me silently asking who should go first. He gives a head nod over to me and I nod just as it's time to sing.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again," I sing. I glance over to Itachi to let him know he can go.

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards one blow from caving in," he sings in a silky voice that I wasn't expecting. Add in the fact he's really good, and oh my goodness why the hell is my stomach doing flips?

"Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing," I sing after him ignoring the stupid stomach flips. Again I glance over at him.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you," he sings again in that same voice and it just makes my stomach go crazy. That is not cool at all. Maybe it's just nerves our I'm getting sick…yeah I hope that's it because if not then my stomach is going crazy.

"You just got to ignite the light and let it shine," I sing the next line.

"Just own the night like the fourth of July."

Together we sing the chorus, which I thought would be easier to ignore him and the stomach flips but it turns out I'm wrong. Oh no, because our voices after the first two words fit into perfect harmony, and our voices actually sound good together. It's freaking messing me up on the inside and I do not like it one bit. Never again after this will I ever do a duet with Itachi nor will I want to listen to him sing.

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original cannot be replaced," Itachi sings the next line after the chorus.

"If you only knew what the future hold; after a hurricane comes a rainbow," I sing right after him.

"Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road," sings Itachi. I'm starting to wish the song would end already.

"Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time you know, you just gotta," I sing then Itachi joins in. We sing until the end of the chorus. This time our voices seem to have already known the perfect pitch and range for us to be in harmony, it's freaking weird…crazy and a bit scary.

"Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" I sing the next line.

"It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through." Holy freaking hell, why does he have to have such a really good voice, and why can't this song end now?

We sing the rest of the song together. The moment it ends I throw the microphone in my hands to John hitting him in the chest and glare. It's part of his fault for making us sing that song together and having me go through that. I don't even bother to hear anything he has to say because I turn to Itachi, glare still intact not really sure of what other emotion I should be wearing, but before I can say anything there's clapping.

"That was –hiccup- so amazing –hiccup-," says my mother as she claps. She giggles and then continues to speak, "It was –hiccup- so wonderfully –hiccup- perfect."

I stare at my mother in horror. No, that was not amazing nor wonderfully perfect. It was freaking torturous. Then to add more to the horror Laura actually agrees with my mother.

"NO," I shout. "That was…." I trail off then turn to Itachi. "I refuse to ever sing with you ever again."

He slight raises a brow and then back in his normal speaking voice he asks, "Was there something wrong?"

"Cut him some slack Snow Cone," calls out the drunken John. "He probably didn't even know of the song until now. It's not his fault if he didn't sing in perfect pitch."

Turning around I say, "That's not it." My goodness my voice has risen an octave higher.

"I'm confused Kahlan," Laura says. "Did Itachi do something wrong?"

"Yes," I reply crossing my arms.

"What was that," Itachi asks.

At first I keep my mouth shut. There is no way in hell I'm admitting that weirdness. I have to think of a really good lie…wait a minute I don't have to lie. Taking a deep breath I give them my answer.

"You sang," I reply.

"That's the point," Sasuke replies sounding irritated.

"That's just it," I reply feeling slightly smug. "He was just singing. Sure, I'll admit that he was good, but the song means nothing when you just sing it. How is someone going to connect with a song when you yourself can't connect with it or add emotion to it." I look over to Itachi. " You sang without emotion giving the song no true life."

"Well Snow Cone I have an amazing idea," John says in a drunken voice and crazy grin again. "You both sing again and he can add emotion to the next song."

"No," I say my voice once again raising an octave higher than normal. I am not going through that process again. "I don't feel like singing anymore."

I go and quickly take a seat next to Laura. She looks at me with a slightly confused look and I just give a small smile in return. Suddenly my mother stands up. Father stands up with her holding her elbow as she sways a little.

"We go –hiccup- next-," she says with a giggle as she goes and drags my father over to the karaoke. She messes around with the machine and then the music starts playing.

"This is –hiccup- our song," she says smiling all loving like to my father. He gives a smile in return seeming to know what she means.

Somehow being able to control her hiccups, mother starts singing, "Is love so fragile and the heart so hollow." She continues singing even up to the chorus, though her voice wavers a lot probably from being drunk, you can practically feel the emotion she has while she looks at my father with love and as if he's the only one in the room.

"Lovers forever, face to face," she continues singing the chorus. I'm starting to wonder when my father will come in. "My city or mountains, stay with me stay. I need you to love me, I need you today. Give to me your leather, take from me my lace." Ah, I know this song; it's called Leather and Lace sung by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.

Dad starts singing in a deep raspy voice, "You in the moonlight, with your sleepy eyes; could you ever love a man like me?" He sang by himself until the chorus came and then they sing together all the way to the end. When they finished I clapped but stop once my mother threw her arms around my father and kissed him.

She pouts when he pulls away and just gives her a kiss on the forehead. I rub the back of my neck at the display. Turning to everyone my dad gives a small nod.

"We'll be going to bed," father says. "Goodnight to all of you."

"Goodnight and have fun," Mr. Wilson says with a grin. My mother giggles as she tries to pull my father out of the room to the stairs. Meanwhile my dad looks slightly uncomfortable at what Mr. Wilson says he just gives a small nod and allows my mother to then drag him out while a few of the Akatsuki members chuckle.

The rest of the time is spent with people going up to sing either willingly or by force from John. I sit out and told him that I would have no problem hurting his family jewels if he ever thinks about getting me to sing again. There was no way I was risking anything. Laura was able to pick one of her own songs to sing when she went back up. She sang a few Avril Lavigne songs and she did invite me to sing one of those songs with her. Knowing it to be safe that was the last time I sang for the night.

Laura had soon fallen asleep after her last song. Not bothering to tell the others, I picked her up and carry her to her room. I tucked her into bed then turn off the light. Going downstairs I bid everyone goodnight then head to my own room to sleep.

I wake the next morning around nine-ish going through my normal morning routines. Downstairs I start making breakfast seeing as someone had taken the time to clean up from the party. I need to find out whom and thank them. I don't make an extravagant breakfast, just some pancakes for the non-egg lovers, eggs for those ones who like them and toast. I also get the coffee pot going then pull out the tea, juice and milk from the fridge for the ones who didn't drink last night.

Finishing, I set the table then head back upstairs going to one of the many bathrooms. I search through medicine cabinets until I come across the aspirin. Finding it I head once again back downstairs. I place the medicine on the table just as Laura walks into the room.

"Morning," she says with a yawn while rubbing hear eyes.

"Good morning," I say with a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she replies. "Except I don't remember how I got to my room."

"I carried you to bed," I reply with a chuckle.

"Oh…thanks. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay," I reply not wanting to say how I had a nightmare of the woman Hidan had killed a while ago.

They're not frequent and I never know when I'll have them but they make me feel guilty for the way I carry on with my life and how I don't grieve for her. The woman's family will never get closure since Zetsu ate the woman's body. As for the other woman I think she met the same faith but I much rather not think about it.

I smile at Laura pulling myself away from my thoughts. She gives a small smile as she takes a seat at the table and starts munching on toast. I head into the kitchen to go get the many jars of different jam. Back in the dining room I place them down while picking up toast for myself to place peach jam on it. Yum, peach flavor jam, we need to get some peaches into the house.

Other people start coming into the room, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, my mother, and John each one asking for coffee for their hangovers. I point to the cups and then the medicine. After them is Leader and Kakuzu asking for coffee because they're coffee addicts. Once again I point towards the cups of coffee. About a few minutes after them, Konan, Mrs. Wilson, Itachi and my father walk into the room. They take a seat and start to fill their plates with food like everyone else is. Laura and I bid them all good morning in a soft voice.

Sasori never comes in, because for some reason he doesn't eat but he never loses weight. Maybe he eats when he is alone? Zetsu doesn't come eat because he is a cannibal and I don't serve humans for any type of meals. The last ones to come and eat are Mr. Wilson, Sasuke and Tobi.

"Good morning everyone," Tobi shouts skipping into the room. The ones with the hangover, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, John, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, my mother all cringe.

"Not so loud," my mother slightly moans with a demanding tone.

"Did Tobi do something wrong," said man asks still in his loud voice once again causing people to cringe.

"Shut up, yeah."

"But sempai," Tobi whines. "Tobi wants to know what Tobi did wrong so Tobi can stop and continue being a good boy."

"Fucking shut the fuck up," Hidan hisses.

"But Tobi wants to know what Tobi did wrong," said man says making his voice go higher. A few of the people cover their ears wincing.

"Swirly," John calls out. "Shut your trap before I shut it for you."

"But Tobi is a good boy," said man shouts as he leaps over to the table and goes to give hugs to everyone. This in return causes a very bad reaction…from everyone.

Laura stiffens a bit when Tobi hugs her so I glare at him. He must take it as some sort of invitation because then he goes to latch on me. I give him the deadliest glare I have ever given anyone in my life. No way in Hell was I letting him hug me. So I had also quickly gotten out of my seat and was prepared to make him fall or trip in some way using my chair. Forget the people with the hangovers they shouldn't have been drinking.

Tobi then goes to give a hug to my mother, but a little secret about my dad is that he is very protective of my mother and doesn't like when any man gives her a hug. So just as Tobi goes to give my mother a hug, my dad quickly snatches Tobi away and gives him his scary lawyer glare. Tobi seems to take that as an invitation and hugs my father.

After my father, Sasuke was next. Sasuke froze up right on the spot then glared at Tobi. After Sasuke, Tobi went to Itachi but Itachi was able to easily evade him without a problem. Next were the drunken people.

"Tobi loves you and you," he shouts as he goes to hug or try to hug every person. Each time his voice gets louder as moves from person to person.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan yells then winces.

"Tobi loves you too Hidan-san," said man says as he goes to hug Hidan.

"Fucking get the hell off me," Hidan says pushing Tobi off and onto Deidara.

"Don't worry Deidara sempai Tobi loves you more!"

Deidara along with the other drunken ninja are all glaring at Tobi with looks promising death. However, Tobi goes about continuing to hug making his voice louder as if trying to make the world hear. Then Hidan snaps.

"That's fucking it, I'm going to fucking kill you heathen!"

Tobi screams then starts running around the room as Hidan goes to chase him. But does Tobi scream the whole time? No, he starts laughing as if it a game. Was Tobi dropped on his head multiple times while a baby?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	84. Chapter 84: Training Resumed

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 84**

_**Note: Training is fine till your brother wants to join.**_

~Laura's POV

Everything seems to quiet down once Hidan chases Tobi out the room, heck, I can hear the birds outside singing cause its soo quiet~

"When do we leave for home anyway," my brother asks my mum, his eyes in his hands while he looks like he is still suffering from his hangover.

"In seven hours, we don't have to leave for another four hours," my mum says while stretching her arms out with a cheerful tune, my mum is always the first to recover from her hangover, then its normally my devil sister Angela, then my dad then lastly my brother.

My brother only groans before stuffing the last of his breakfast into his mouth before standing up and adventuring over to the fridge, probably for something sugary for help with the hangover.

"Once breakfast is over, Laura, Kahlan, you two continue with your training with Sasuke and I," Pein says while standing up with his plate before putting it in the sink, probably for me to do later.

"Haaaiii~" I sing with a tune which makes some of the people in the room cringe, "Sowwy," I whisper softly with a small smile, oops.

"Sure," Kahlan responses before putting her plate in the sink while Sasuke simply shrugs. I smile before following Kahlan to the sink and place my plate in it before pulling out the soap and sponge, ready for my job.

Time passes slowly as everyone's hangovers seem to lessen and Hidan finally walks back into the room without Tobi… okay. Hidan seems to have the worse hangover of all that he decides to go to his room to wait it out… that surprises me the most and some of the other members… that is what he gets for chasing a screaming laughing Tobi round the house.

Soon after everyone is finished, I change into some blue shorts, thigh length black socks and a baggy white tee shirt, this should do for training.

"I am ready~" I sing while jumping out into the garden, Pein and Sasuke seem ready while they are in their ninja outfits and Kahlan is wearing her normal black gym shorts and white tank top.

"Good, everyone will be training with their partners while Kahlan will be training with Sasuke, train her on chakra to amplify her combat skills and Laura will be training with me," Pein orders as Sasuke starts walking away from the groups, and starting in a space where the grass seems to have died and the trees are all died as well… scary place. "Follow me," Pein says while walking away from me, he walks towards the pond and where there are very high trees.

"Leader~ what we doing for training?" I ask as he stops beside the pond before turning to me, his gaze is like 'I shall teach you and you shall remember' which makes me hide a giggle… kinder funny if I think of his gaze like that.

"Chakra training, first, we'll be training to use the chakra that you have to parts of your body and how to use very little or a lot of it, controlling it." He says as I suppress a dance of happiness~! I halve chakra then! SUPER! I seriously want to hug Pein right now but since I want to learn about my chakra and NOT die… I'll wait till later.

"Okay, what first?" I ask as he pulls out some random paper from his pocket as I jump a little on the spot. I know what that is! The only paper which deals with chakra! The paper which tells what nature it is!

"First, pour what chakra you have into this paper," he says while handing me one of the paper as I stare at it before looking up to him, how do I do that? "Imagine the chakra as the energy in you; imagine pushing it into your hands and into your fingertips like pushing yourself in your training when you push yourself to your limits," he says as I stand there slightly confused… what… the heck?

I blink confused for a second before putting my hands onto the paper. I close my eyes and try my best to 'push' my energy into my hands… I feel like I'm searching for answers more than pushing chakra.

I sigh as I look to Pein, unable to do anything with my paper but many wrinkle it a little.

I watch as he walks over to me before pulling my hands forwards and runs two flowing blue fingers over my whole arm, it tingles for a second while I have the urge to shake my arm to get rid of the feeling.

After a few minutes the tingling stops and I feel… strange… like… I can feel something moving through my veins.

"This feeling is my own chakra coursing through your chakra veins," Pein says while looking at my arm as it shakes a little, soon my whole body shakes like I'm freezing cold but I'm not. "Since you have never used these veins, they are dormant, pushing my chakra through them should reopen them, making it so you can use them and your own chakra," he says while letting go of my arm as my body slowly stops shaking.

"I feel very light," I say with a confused tone as I move my arm a little, I feel like some of the weight on my body is slowly lifting… strange.

"Now try," he commands as I nod and hold my chakra paper in one hand. With a deep breath, I concentrate on the new veins that I can feel softly pulsing in my body; they feel so weird but kinder familiar… very strange. I try my best to push some of the chakra in these new veins into my hand.

After a very looong pause… no really it feels like I've been standing here for a good ten minutes, my hand starts to feel tender and soon… my paper feels very… wet… is it raining?

I slowly open one eye and see my paper is completely soaked and dripping from my hand.

"Water release," Pein says while slowly taking the now soaked paper from me as it rips in two, letting the second half drop to the ground as it dries up the second it hits the ground. Pein raises a brow at this before bending down and picking up the ripped piece of paper. "This can wait till later," he says before turning to me, "like you did before, concentrate your chakra into your fists and attack me, I will only dodge," he says while taking some steps back and getting into a position to fight.

Nodding my head softly, I look down to my hands before clenching them; ninjas can use Ninjutsu and chakra… I should be able to now… so I am now a ninja.

I grin happily before repeating what I did before by pushing the chakra in these new chakra veins into my fists and try to push some of the remaining chakra into my legs; hopefully I should speed up a little.

I slowly step forwards but stop as I feel my brother yell something, "Cool! I am so joining this!" this then causes me to fall backwards and onto behind… Oww… that hurt.

I fall backwards onto my back and watch my brother jog over to Pein while grinning, "So, what can I do," he questions while Pein raises a brow at my brother; my brother is not a sporty person.

"You can run laps round the yard," he says blankly as my brother rolls his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Hell no, you're doing ninja stuff and I want do to that," John complains as I am very tempted to karate chop him in the back.

Pein sighs under his breath before calling Konan over who is here in seconds, "please teach John how to set up pitfall traps so… he does not interrupt the others training," Pein orders as my brother's eyes light up, pitfall traps were pretty fun to do.

"And if we finish with that," Konan asks politely as Pein looks from my brother then to me then back to Konan.

"Teach him about traps and how to use them," Pein says while looking back to me, "let's continue," he says as I watch Konan and my brother walk off somewhere as I sigh, thank you lord.

"Hai," I sing with a grin before repeating the process of using my chakra before running at Pein, aiming a punch at his stomach which he moves to the side at, I twist my body around as I aim another punch with my other hand which he grabs before stepping backwards.

"Your power has improved with the chakra, but do not forget about your previous combat training," he says as I nod my head, I need to predict where my opponent will dodge and aim for their weakness when they do that. I also have to keep my guard up for when they attack back.

Taking a deep breath, I start to attack again, only able to graze him every once in a while but I can never land a solid hit on him.

It doesn't take long till I'm out of breath which only takes a couple of minutes… maybe ten minutes.

"Using chakra continuously will tire you out more quickly than without using chakra," he says as I slowly push myself up from the floor, my sides hurt a lot from the stitch and I feel like one of my lungs are staggering to breathe… damn that was VERY hard.

"C-Can we t-t-take a b-b-break… p-p-please," I also beg while looking up to him, he only seems to study me before nodding which causes me to collapse to the ground, oh my god my side hurts a lot and I haven't even been hit there.

I continue to huff and puff as I slowly sit up with the pain still in my side.

I look to Kahlan's training and I can see her hands glowing a reddish colour… what the heck?

"Hey leader," I ask while watching their training, Kahlan seems to be attacking Sasuke as Sasuke seems to be using the least amount of effort to dodge her attacks… he does not seem bothered either, "why are Kahlan's hands glowing red?" I ask as he looks to Kahlan, then back to me then back to Kahlan.

"Fire must be her chakra nature; the Uchiha clan's specialty is fire Release so Sasuke must be teaching her techniques for her Fire Release," Pein explains as that clicks in my head, I forgot about the Uchiha's specialty of fire… I keep forgetting things as well… go Kahlan! Learn about fire!

"John, get inside, we're packing then leaving so we can beat the mad traffic!" I hear my dad yell from the house as I watch my brother come out from the forest before walking off towards the house.

"I heard ya!" he yells before doing a soft jog towards the house as I see my dad wave from the door, I wave back for a moment before my mum waves as well before both of them disappearing into the house.

"Let's continue," Pein says as I stand up slowly, ready to continue with our awesome but tiring training.

"What now~?" I ask with a happy tune as he looks to the end of the row of trees before looking back to me.

"Control your chakra so it goes to your legs, I'll be timing you as you run to the end of the trees and back, this will improve your speed and stamina," he orders as I look to the row of trees before nodding, seems simple enough.

I slowly shake my legs a little as I concentrate on the chakra veins before pushing softly on the chakra, trying my best to keep it down as I put one foot forwards before readjusting the chakra again so I feel lighter and not heavier.

Taking a deep breath, I push myself forwards and try running with the chakra at the balls of my feet, it's very hard trying to concentrate on chakra and running at the same time… it takes me three good hours of training before I don't need even think twice about my chakra. By the training, I feel like someone is operating on my side from how much it hurts… please let there be a break soon! Pretty please with pocky on top!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	85. Chapter 85: Goodbye

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 85**

_**Note: Chakra training is tiring so be grateful for goodbyes.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I stand in front of Sasuke in the dead part of the yard with my arms crossed. He just stares and I stare back. I thought Leader said something about chakra not a staring contest. What is chakra? And as if reading my mind Sasuke starts speaking.

"Chakra is essential for every technique," Sasuke says sounding a bit bored. "It is the molding of physical energy in every cell of the body and spiritual energy. Once it is molded it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system. So do you understand so far?"

I raise my brow, and if my arms weren't already crossed they would have been crossed now. "That is bullshit," I reply. "There is no such thing as a chakra circulatory system. I know the anatomy of the human body and that is never shown or mentioned at all in the medical field."

"This world is different from mine, but that doesn't mean what I said doesn't exist," he slightly growls out. "Every living thing has chakra including the people of this world."

"Whatever," I reply not in the mood for an argument. "Continue on with your lesson."

"Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Though for this one needs to have good chakra control. We'll get to chakra control later. Anyways, a good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Give it a try."

"What," I say looking at him in bewilderment. How in the world am I supposed to gather any of those energies into a spiral?

"Put your hands together like this," he says as he clasps his hands together. He then has the first two fingers up. "Then try gathering your chakra."

Sighing, I uncross my arms and put my hands in the position he showed me. Closing my eyes, I try concentrating to gather chakra. "Does chakra have any feeling," I ask that way I can at least know what to look for.

"It's like a warm sensation…think of warm water flowing over you."

"Got it," I say and then go back to concentrating.

I stand there trying to find this chakra and the feel of it. For a very long time I'm standing there feeling nothing and so start imagining waterfalls going into a whirlpool so I could have it spiral the chakra. Still there is nothing and I'm trying so hard not to get annoyed. After all this might just take time, but God dammit I feel stupid doing this.

"Here," Sasuke says and I open my eyes to look at him. He places his hands over mine and a second later it feels like something warm starts running through my veins.

Immediately I feel my body reacting to the foreign sensation. For a moment it seems like it is accepting it, but then the warm sensation starts burning as my body fights it trying to push it out. Sasuke quickly takes his hands away and it stops. I blink my eyes a few times so glad that the burning is over because it was actually hurting like holding your hand too close to a candle. And now my body just feels weird…different then it was before. It's hard to explain and I'm not sure if it is a good or bad thing.

"What was that," I ask.

"I was trying to make you get a feel of what chakra feels like and to open your dormant chakra system."

"Did it open?" He nods in reply. "So…is it supposed to be warm or burning?"

"Warm," he replies going back to his place. "It was only burning because your chakra was rejecting mine and went to fight it out of your system."

"Is that normal?"

"I'm not sure," he replies, his eyes furrowing just a bit. "Go ahead and try to collect your chakra now."

I nod closing my eyes again. Concentrating I feel for my chakra. It feels like a calm flowing river. I let that feeling wash through me for a while sort of in a form of meditation. After about…fifteen minutes I then proceed to gather it up in a spiral. It moves slowly, like a snail and is resisting. So I try harder, and it moves at a turtle pace but the resisting intensifies. Feeling as if this is a battle of tug-of-war, I pull harder. For a moment the resisting stops but then kicks right back up. The only reason I can think of it moving and resisting like it is doing is as Sasuke had said is that it has been dormant.

Sighing, I ignore the sun beating its hot rays of light down and the sweat sliding down my skin. Instead, I think of another way to make the chakra do as I want. Forcing it just makes it resist giving me a nausea feeling.

Taking a deep breath I probe at the chakra, carefully trying to guide it into a form that Sasuke instructed me. The chakra moves slowly but there is no resistance. So I continue doing what I'm doing imagining it starting off in a very small spiraling ball. As time continues the flow moves faster and the ball increases in size. All of this takes what feels like an hour.

"Okay," I say opening my eyes. "I think I got it."

With a nod Sasuke says, "Now onto chakra control. You are to cloak your hands with chakra. This will increase the damage of your attack. However, to little and it won't be very helpful, but too much and you risk the chance of hurting yourself. Give it a try then attack me."

Nodding, I once again close my eyes. I just feel the flow of my chakra for a few minutes then guide it to my hands. I imagine it cloaking my hands for about ten minutes then open my eyes. Looking down at my hands I notice they're glowing in red. I freak out a bit and that causes it to flicker like lights.

"Calm down," Sasuke says.

I take a deep breath to calm down and the flickering stops. Looking back up at Sasuke, I get into my fighting stance. He gives a nod and that's when I make my move. Charging, I think about the moves I know and try formulating a plan with the help of my surroundings. Right now we're in the open, so any sneak attacks are out of the question. Any attacks from the back won't do because as Kisame had informed me it is never good to have your back to an opponent, so it is very likely Sasuke follows that. Air attacks are useless because I can't fly, nor do I ever want to. So, I'll just have to hope that I can attack him with surprise attacks.

Reaching Sasuke, I go to punch him, but he quickly evades and goes to swipe my legs from under me. Quickly, I go to do a backflip moving from harm's way. When I land back on my feet, I see a sort of scorch mark on the ground where my hands touched. Sasuke sees it as well and raises his brow but says nothing. I'll just ask about it later.

For the rest of the time I go after Sasuke trying to land a hit on him. He always dodges, and sometimes attacks back. Sometimes I get close to hitting him but he's always able to find some last minutes escape from the attack but not without wincing or hissing in pain. Why he would do that I have no idea since I don't even touch him.

When Sasuke attacks me, he attacks with everything he's got. There are times when I'm able to escape and then there are times he knocks me down right on my behind. And as the training continues, I'm feeling more and more drained but say nothing. I had made a deal with Leader and so I was sticking to it. I was going to swallow up any complaining of wanting a break, of my body aching.

Once again I go to attack Sasuke, but he dodges with a bored unworried look. That just angers me because I feel as if I'm not being taken seriously. Plus, I'm getting tired from all of this and when that happens I end up very grouchy. So I just stop attacking and dismiss the chakra as I place my hands over my hips.

"Can we move onto something else now," I ask with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Hn," he says as he stands up straight. "We'll talk about chakra nature now."

"We're not going talk more about chakra control?"

"No, but later you'll have to climb a tree. We'll use that as a way of testing your chakra control. Anyways about chakra natures, there are five main types. They are fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. Fire is strong against wind but weak against water. Wind is strong against lightning but weak against fire. Lightning is strong against earth but weak against wind. Water is strong against fire but weak against earth. Each person has at least one affinity to a chakra nature. Understanding so far?"

"Of course I am," I reply with a roll of my eyes. I'm not stupid.

"Good then take this," he replies reaching into his pocket.

He walks over pulling out his hand holding a piece of paper. I raise my brow as I grab hold of the paper. What does paper have to do with anything?

"Release a small amount of your chakra into the paper. This paper is able to tell what your chakra nature is. After finding out we'll move on from there."

"Okay," I reply and close my eyes. Once again I got to guide my chakra to my hands. Without a single problem it moves and I open my eyes. I watch as the paper quickly ignites and crumbles to the ground in ashes. I blink a few times in surprise and look up to Sasuke.

"Fire," is all he states. Well no duh Sherlock I thought it meant it was water.

"Okay," I reply dusting my hands. "So what do we do now?"

"There are no fire release techniques under B rank, so you're going to have to deal with a lot of training. The first technique we're doing is the great fireball technique. What you do is knead chakra inside your body and turn it into flames. The more you let it build up the powerful it will be. Once you think you're ready you release it through your mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower."

"You want me to burn myself alive," I ask in outrage.

"You won't burn alive," he replies with a bit of annoyance. "Now here are the hand signs and you must do them in order. They are horse, tiger, ram, money, boar, horse, and then tiger again. Practice doing those hands signs until you feel comfortable and then try doing the technique."

With a sigh, I practice doing the hand signs he showed me. Doing them feels uncomfortable on my hands awhile and I even mess up…a lot. But I continue practicing, repeating the order in my head until I no longer have to do that. I practice and practices for an hour until finally it feels just a bit comfortable were I'm confident enough to try the technique.

Confident, I go through the hand signs then imagine my chakra inside me. First I imagine it going into its spirally ball form and slowly turn to flames. For a while I'm standing there not sure I'm doing it right, but don't question anything. Then I open my eyes to blow out flames feeling very stupid when a small little stream comes out burning not only my throat but also my mouth.

For the next two hours I continue the process. I feel the chakra build up and it burning as I imagine it turning to flames. Each time I go to blow it out, only a very small stream comes out only reaching a few inches away from my face while again burning my throat and mouth. Each time I feel more drained then before but continue to not complain. Sasuke seems to also find it slightly funny when I only get that small stream of flames out because his lips always twitch in amusement.

"That's it," I croak out falling to the ground exhausted. "Can we take a quick water break?" My goodness my voice sounds horrible.

"Fine," Sasuke says.

I go to sigh happily but decide against it since my throat hurts too much. Instead, I shakily push myself up and get to my feet. Sasuke watches but offers no help. Curse the damn Uchiha.

"It's time for us to leave," shouts out Mrs. Wilson.

"We must leave as well," my father says. "My wife has got a call that she's needed in the emergency room and I have a meeting to go to."

"Very well," Leader says. "All training is to stop."

"Yay," I croak out slightly waving my hand in the air. Oh thank you God for this welcoming break.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	86. Chapter 86: More Training

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 86**

_**Note: Do not question the methods of training from ninjas… they know stuff.**_

~Laura's POV

I cheer happily to myself as Pein calls for the break… oh thank you lord oh lord. My side is hurting like… I cannot describe this feeling… like it's burning.

"Hip-hip-hooray," I say lightly while slowly picking myself off of the ground, my sides hurt a lot… so mean this chakra.

I slowly and somewhat painfully walk into the house to see my parents, Mr. and Dr. Ward as well as my brother by the door, all ready to go.

Ignoring the pain in my sides, I skip over to my family before giving my parents a hug, automatically getting one back from the two.

"Have fun in England, don't forget to give Kim and Cali a hug for me okay," I say to the two while hugging them, Kim and Cali are our two female, sisters Pomeranians. Kim is black Pomeranian and Cali is a white with black spots Pomeranian.

"I will, they miss you," my mum says as I pout a little, I miss my babies, they are about four years old now. I force a smile on as my dad gives me a hug, chuckling at my smile before I look to my brother, giving him a blank look.

"Well… it was… fine… seeing ya sister," he says while giving me a smirk which I blink at… he is trying to be nice? That is new.

"Yeah… you too," I say while blinking before giving him a childish grin, he returns the childish grin with an even bigger smirk. I watch as Kahlan walks to her parents as I notice her lips are a little red as well as her hands, must be tough fire training.

I watch as they calmly exchange their goodbyes and share quick hugs. My mum grins to Kahlan before hugging a huge hug.

"You're welcome to visit us in England anytime," my mum says as I pale a little, no, no, NO not the dreaded plane of doom!

"Yeah, drag Little Legs if you have to," my dad joins while giving Kahlan a grin and a thumbs up as I stick my tongue out at him, I'm not little I am fun sized! My dad seems to see me sticking my tongue out at him which he returns, causing me to use the nearest person as a shield from him, that lucky person is Kakuzu~!

Kakuzu only glances down to me as my parents look to everyone with their grin and my brother is already making his way outside… lovely.

"Look after Little Legs well, she's too innocent for her own good," and whose fault is that? I question mentally as my dad shakes Pein's hand who nods his reply to my dad. I just notice my dad is taller than Pein! AWESOME!

"Also, please look after my daughter," Mr. Ward says as well as shaking Pein's hand, they know he is the leader, he does act like one.

"Hai," Pein only says while looking to the two fathers before my dad leads the way out, everyone seems to say their goodbyes as I follow to the outside and wave to the two families as they get into their cars and drive off.

I continue to wave till the two cars can no longer be seen then I slowly lower my hand. What time is it~?

"Hey Kahlan, is it lunch time?" I ask while skipping over to her with a grin, if it is I am asking for ramen.

"Let me check," she says before slowly walking into the kitchen where the big clock is, "its half passed twelve, so yes it is lunch time," she says with a smile before getting some bits out to make lunch. I grin happily at the thought of food before skipping over to her.

"Can I have ramen?" I ask with glee as she looks to me before nodding, Yay! I grin even more before jogging over to the cupboard and pull some ramen cups out, I'll have chicken today. I put the other cups back before jogging over to Kahlan with my cup; she opens the lid before filling it with already boiled water as I plop down at the table, ready for my ramen.

I watch with glee as Kahlan puts my cup down at the table, chopsticks on top of it with a smile, "Thank you millions," I say with my grin before quickly hugging her before taking my seat again.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile as I pick up my chopsticks and try a little of my ramen, it's been for-ev-er since I've had ramen.

"That stuff isn't healthy," I hear someone say from behind me as I look up and behind me to see Sasuke standing there before sitting down to my left.

"I don't have it that often, plus its lovely," I say with my grin before eating a small mouthful, humming with happiness at the taste, I love this stuff!

"Hn," I am greeted with as I continue to eat my loving noodles but stop eating before looking to him.

"You know training isn't going to be for another half an hour right?" I ask while nibbling on the end of my chopstick a little. He nods a little while watching me nibble on this wooden stick, "why you waiting here, there are other things to do ya know," I say while picking up a long string of noodle as he shrugs his shoulders, probably couldn't find anything else to do~

I continue to hum with happiness as I finish off my ramen with happiness. Best. Ramen. Ever. I smile a little to Sasuke before jumping off of my seat and quickly go to get changed, if my chakra is water I better put a swimsuit under my clothes in case I get soaked.

I quickly close my door and pick up my only swimsuit that fits, the swimsuit from the beach. Its light blue with the white flower and ribbons, the front of it ends just above my bellybutton and the bottom part of it is a normal bikini bottoms, light blue like the top. I place a baggy light blue tee shirt on top of it before pulling on some white shorts.

With a nod, I head into the living room where everyone seems to be, I smile to everyone before adventuring outside to continue my training, and I cannot wait to continue my training so I'll train alone for now.

I walk over to the training spot where the pond is along with the long row of trees.

I slowly walk over to the trees and try to remember the tips that Sakura gave Naruto when he asked for help with climbing trees… umm… let me think… well you walk up the trees with the palm of your feet… so chakra is at the sole of your feet… what else… well chakra moulding is mental and physical… they have to be balanced… so I gotta stay calm when first learning it… so I cannot stress out like Naruto did… okay! That makes sense!

With a nod, I slowly flow the chakra to my feet and slowly put my foot on the bark of the tree. It's a little loose still. I smile a little while staying calm, I flow more chakra into my feet but soon after I do that the bark starts to break, creaking slightly under my foot.

I quickly put my foot down and sigh. Well, first times mostly fail.

I try again and again for almost half an hour till I am finally able to walk up the tree for about five steps till I fall, back first into the ground.

"Owwwieeeee," I whine while lying on the floor, I stare at the tree as my back slowly stops stinging, there are marks in the tree from where my chakra has broken the bark and there are also weird wet marks on the bark for some reason, it might be my chakra or something.

I slowly stand up and stretch my back out, feeling a little sore from all the falling onto the floor but that is nothing to all the beatings I have gotten from fighting with Deidara, Pein, Itachi and Hidan. They are kinder evil like that, Hidan even gave me a scar on my side before but thankfully he didn't use his Jutsu on me, if he did I would be died.

"What are you doing," I hear someone ask as I spin on my heels to see Kahlan walking over with bottles of water. I pant a little before smiling, oh water~ I could use some water right now~

"I am trying to climb this tree," I say while pointing upwards to the tree and to the broken bark marks. Kahlan nods her head a little before handing me a bottle of the water which I happily take a huge gulp of, oh thank you lord for water~! "Thanks," I say while wiping my mouth a little as Kahlan smiles before looking at the broken bark marks on the tree.

"Did you do these?" she asks as I nod with a proud grin, these prove I have been improving! I slowly put my bottle down before closing my eyes and flowing my chakra to my feet with ease, I open my eyes and sprint towards the tree before running up it, I get about six steps up the tree before falling backwards and to the ground again.

"Damn it," I growl slightly while looking to the sixth mark on the tree, only six steps, how the heck am I going to get to the top at this speed.

"Are you okay?" Kahlan asks while helping me off of the ground, the ground is a hard thing to land on, I will never sleep on it again. I nod my head a little before stretching myself out a little. "That was pretty cool, did Leader teach you that?" Kahlan asks as I freeze a little… opps… he didn't so it's a little suspicious that I knew how to… think Laura think…

"I didn't, he said he'd teach me later but I got too excited so I taught myself, I know it involves chakra so I guessed that you used chakra to grip onto the bark and I was right~ I can grip onto the wood no problem it's just walking up it is hard," I explain with a pout as I cross my arms over each other, its waaay harder than it looks, it's like trying to ice-skate. You have no idea how to do it, you have to learn first-hand because watching it then doing it isn't possible.

"Excellent," Kahlan says while giving me a small hug as I hug back quickly. My back hurts a little bit from all the falling, I'm sure I fell over fifth times, I wouldn't stay on the ground long before running straight up the tree again.

"Onto the next part of the training," I hear Pein yell as we pull apart from the hug and see Pein walking over with Itachi and Kisame, Kisame seems to be grinning very happily for some reason while Itachi is walking over like he's taking a pleasant stroll through the woods. "Since Laura's chakra is water, her sensei for now will be Kisame. Kahlan, yours is fire so Itachi will be your sensei," Pein says while looking from me to Kisame then Kahlan to Itachi. "To get into the relationship of student and sensei, prefer to one another as sensei and student, that is an order," Pein orders before looking to everyone before walking back to the house, "training will stop at dinner and continue afterwards," he calls backwards while walking, coolio! My teacher is Kisame! The shark-dude! The blue awesome person!

"Let's start my student," Kisame says with a chuckle and grin as I grin back and jump a little, this should be awesome.

"Follow me," Itachi calls while walking away from the group and heading over to the other side of the huge pond, the pond is huge and looks more like a lake to me. Kahlan nods her head to me with a smile before following after Itachi to the other side of the lake.

"Okay Kisame…-sensei," I pause while saying that which makes him grin, it seems Kisame enjoys being called sensei, "what do we do first?" I ask while jumping a little on my spot, very excited.

"Well my student," Kisame begins while walking closer to the lake, he seems to also enjoy saying 'my student' "we're start with a D-rank Jutsu called 'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu' which is the simplest water styled Jutsu I know," he says with his grin attached before making the sign where you have your index and middle finger straight while the other fingers are in a first and your thumb in up as well.

"Sounds coolio sensei," I say with a grin before copying the sign he is making, this sign is pretty easy and comfortable to make.

Kisame grins again before taking a deep breath, "this Jutsu is quite simple, you bend your chakra and imagine it as water in your stomach and lung, when its changed into water, expel it from your mouth as a mist so it covers the battle area you are in, this Jutsu is very useful as your opponent cannot see anything in this mist and the Uchiha's Sharingan cannot see through it since the mist is made of chakra so they see it as colour," Kisame says with a grin as I nod my head with everything he says, thank you lord Kisame is my teacher and uses very simple terms for me.

I watch carefully as he takes another breath in before breathing out with the mist, its covers the whole lake area… well not Itachi and Kahlan's side but our side.

I blink my eyes a few times while looking round, okay; I cannot see a single thing in this fog! "Sensei! Where are you?" I call out while looking round; seriously I cannot see anything in this mist.

"And that is how the Jutsu is done," he says from his original spot as the mist starts to lift. I look to him as I see him breathing in the mist as it disappears completely. I clap my hands with a grin as he grins back to me with his shark like grin. "Now it's your turn, my student," he orders as I nod my head, he really loves saying that.

I nod my head while walking over to the lake and making the same sign he did. I try my best to breath in deep while slowly, flowing my chakra into my chest, stomach and lungs before turning it. I feel the wetness in my lungs and stomach so I carefully breathe out the water which soon turns into mist as I open one of my eyes. I watch as it covers quite a bit of the area, probably about five feet less than the area Kisame covered but together I am very proud of myself.

"That's my student," I hear him say with a chuckle as I grin at my result… now how to get the mist to go, "now, breath in your chakra like your breathing in your food's smell," I giggle slightly at the way he explains it before breathing in deeply and calmly, I keep one eye open as I watch the mist slowly disappear and I notice something. I don't feel tired at all.

"What's next then~" I ask with a grin as he walks over then ruffles my hair which causes me to swat his hand away with a glare.

"No glaring at your sensei," he says with sternness before chuckling, this causes me to laugh a little before resisting the urge to swat his hand away a little as he ruffles my hair a little before pulling his hand away. "Since you know the Jutsu well enough to cover a decent battle area, we'll move onto a C rank Jutsu. Let's try the 'Water Clone Jutsu'," he says with a grin as my eyes light up, I'll be able to make a clone of myself! That sounds sooooo epic!

"Hai-Hai sensei~" I sing with a tune while saluting him, this sounds soo epic! I cannot wait!

"Let's start now, we should have it done by dinner," he says with a shark-like grin as I bounce on the spot some more, I really want to get my own clone! Epicness times ten million!

I hope Kahlan gets lots done and I get to show her my clone afterwards~!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	87. Chapter 87: The Beginning of War

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 87**

_**Note: When trained by the Akatsuki they expect you to take part of war without any complaints.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Once over to the other side of the pond, I run my hands through my hair. Thankfully, before I came outside to check on Laura I put on some ointment in case there is more fire training. Itachi turns to me and I let my hand drop.

"Sasuke had informed me that the two of you were going to start tree climbing."

"Yeah," I reply.

He nods then says, "You're going to learn how to walk on water instead. Once you learn to walk on water tree climbing won't be difficult."

"Understood," I reply then replay what he said. I'm going to learn to walk on water. Holy hell, that's freaking cool I'll actually be able to walk on water like Jesus did. This is so awesome I can't help but start smiling a little.

Itachi walks over to the water and I watch carefully. He takes a step onto the water but doesn't go through. He then walks out a few several or so feet then turns back around facing me. I'm starting to question if Jesus was a ninja or not.

"Water is a liquid and is constantly moving, so keep in mind that because of that reason you'll constantly have to change the amount of chakra you'll be gathering at the soles of your feet."

"Sounds legit," I reply. I walk over to the pond then stop just before my feet touch the water. I place my hands in the position Sasuke taught me and concentrate to guide my chakra to my feet.

"Keep calm and don't lose your focus," Itachi says quietly.

I nod then stop what I'm doing for the moment. Knowing my luck I'm going to suck, so I take off my shoes and throw them to the side. After that, I go back to concentrating and guiding my chakra to my feet. It takes a few minutes but I'm able to lightly have the chakra cover the soles.

Opening one eye, I take a step forward. The water makes a hissing sound as a small amount of steam comes up. It confuses me and that distraction causes my foot to sink through. With a sigh, I pull my foot out and start again.

The next time I ignore the hissing and steam as I step onto the water. I try to carefully change the amount of chakra I'm using, again still ignoring the hissing and steam. By my third step I fall through, thankfully the water is only ankle deep and my shoes are off.

With a sigh, I walk out and go to stand in my spot but stop. Where I've been standing there are scorch marks that were not there before. My eyes slightly narrow confused by the fact. How is that possible? Never mind I'll ask later.

Getting back in position I once again go through the process. For about thirty minutes I'm trying to walk on water. Each times I'm able to go a few more steps forward than the last time. But each step I take causes the water to hiss and steam to rise. I caught Itachi slightly lift his brow as it happen but he made no comment. Of course when I want to ask him about it, I fall through and had to quickly swim to the surface.

Finally I make it to Itachi with the water still doing it's crazy thing. Keeping the flow going and changing it with the way the water moves I grin up at him proud of my accomplishment. I have walked on water like Jesus. The grin slowly disappears though when the image of my grandfather passes through my mind. I wonder what he would do if he was here. How would he take the fact of the ninjas walking on water? Would he still hold onto with his beliefs?

My eyes widen as I feel the chakra go out and I start to fall through. Itachi quickly reaches out, wraps his arm around my waist and holds me up with my feet just above the water. My stomach does those weird flips and I can feel my face start heating up. It's just from embarrassment, mental nods; yeah that's exactly the cause.

"Until you've master this, don't get lost in your thoughts."

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Gather your chakra so you can stand on the water," he says.

With a nod I do as he instructs. A few seconds later I give another nod and he sets me down. Once again I'm standing on the water as it does its crazy thing. Itachi then starts heading for land and I follow him. Back on land I stop the flow of chakra and continue to follow until we stop at a tree.

"Now, try walking up the tree. This time you don't have to worry about changing the flow but instead you must worry how much you use. Too little and you fall, too much and you break through."

I nod having seen Laura do it. I gather chakra in my feet then runs towards the tree. Honestly, as cool as this is, I must say it makes me feel a bit stupid as well. Reaching the tree I run up it about six feet of the ground before I start falling. Quickly, my hand reaches out for a branch. I hiss in pain as I stop from my fall. Carefully, I climb down like a normal person does.

I get back in position and notice the scorch marks in the shape of my feet. My eyes slightly narrow, but I shake my head gathering the chakra then running to the tree. This time I get about twelve feet high and my slight fear for heights start kicking in making my chakra flicker and gravity to do its job of dragging me back to the ground. Not wanting to break anything I once again reach for a branch. I grind my teeth from the sensation of my arm feeling like it was getting pulled off.

Taking a deep breath I climb back down. My hands shake a little as I go back to my spot. I start to do the process again but stop. Biting on my lower lip I turn to Itachi. He nods and I suppose that means I can speak. Still I continue biting on my lower lip trying to decide if it's okay to ask my question or not. And I'm not debating because of pride because I know everyone has fears. I am debating to see if I can allow myself to suck it up or not.

Sighing, I come to my conclusion that no I really couldn't. The highest I've been besides the plane ride is on the top of roof houses. I was choking the ninjas to near death (well would have been if they weren't ninjas) because of that fear.

"How high do you want me to climb," I ask.

"To the top," he replies.

Biting down on my lower lip, I look up to the tree. It's huge and has been in this yard since for as long as I remember. If I'm estimating correctly the tree is a good hundred feet tall. Shaking my head I look back to Itachi.

"Half way…please."

He stays silent for a moment but then nods. I let out a sigh and turn back to the tree. I go through the process on more time. With lots of effort, I push my fear down until I reach the half way mark of the tree. Once I do, I get onto a thick branch that's able to hold my weight and then hug the tree. I take calming breaths refusing to look down. After a few moments I carefully make my way down.

"We'll move onto making clones now," Itachi says as my feet hit the ground.

For the next few hours all we do is train with few breaks that last about five minutes. I learn how to make clones, which had taken about fifteen minutes to do. For about three hours after that we did combat training and weapon training with the use of chakra to enhance the attacks. After that there was exercising techniques that he taught to use when I have no training. He's also taught the body replacement technique, which was cool and fun to do. It had taken about ten minutes to learn.

Training comes to an end as the sunsets and it's time for dinner. With Konan and Laura's help I made chicken alfredo with cheese covered broccoli. Dinner was actually going calmly probably because everyone looked a bit exhausted from training. About halfway through I decide to speak up.

Placing my fork down I say, "I have a question that deals about what happen today at training."

Leader looks at everyone with a quite-down look. He then looks at me saying, "Go on."

"During my training with Sasuke he had given me a bit of his chakra and it worked for a moment but then by body fought back rejecting it. Then a while after that I was able to cloak my hands in my chakra and went to attack Sasuke. He had dodge and went to swipe my legs from under me but I did a backflip and when I look back I saw scorch marks where my hands touch the ground. Then with my training with Itachi…sensei…when I went to walk on water it started to hiss and create steam and when I walked on the tree again there was scorch marks. I wanted to know if that was normal."

"That is interesting," Leader replies then looks to both brothers. "Anything else you two might want to add?"

"She never landed a hit on me but…." Sasuke says then trails off for a moment. "When she just barely missed and I was grazed by her chakra it burned like fire." Leader nods and looks to Itachi.

"The longer she kept her grip on a weapon that she was applying her chakra too the more it glowed red."

Leader nods then looks over to Laura. "Have you noticed anything about your chakra?"

"Um…when I was climbing the trees it left wet marks behind."

"How the fuck is that possible?"

"So it isn't normal," I question.

"No," Leader replies deep in thought.

"I think the reason," Itachi speaks a moment later. Leader looks over to him. "Is that their world is different than ours making their chakra act differently than our chakra."

"So…does that mean our chakra is different because it is the chakra from our world which is somehow different for all your chakra," Laura asks.

"If that is true," Leader says. "Then anyone from this world would have chakra that acts similar to the two of you."

I nod and say, "Sounds legit."

After dinner, Laura goes to show me what she learned during her training with Kisame. I grinned giving her a hug and congratulated her. Soon after that my training started back up.

For the next month Laura and I train every day. I train longer because of the deal but I don't complain. At first it was a little too much for me, but then I got so used to it that to ignore a majority of my body's protest to stop. Besides, I liked how much I was getting into shape a lot better than when all I used to do was run a few miles. Though training was never easy.

Every few days Leader would put us through a couple of test to see how far we've gotten and then put us against one another. There was never a winner between us because Leader would stop before that could ever happen.

I hardly ever called Itachi sensei (unless Leader is around), it just didn't feel right. I just felt weird when I was around him and my stomach would twist and flip as if I was sick. It annoyed and confuses the hell out of me so I tried my best to keep distant from him as much as possible (still do). In addition, Laura and Kisame seem to enjoy calling each other sensei and my student. Watching them interact with one another was fun to see.

During what little breaks I have been able to get I worked on my music. I was even able to play the guitar Itachi had gotten me a few times. Seriously, I adored the guitar almost as much as Rellik…maybe even more.

As of now it's been a week since our training has stop. Of course that doesn't mean I don't still go out to exercise and train, I didn't do all of that for nothing. The Akatsuki have been a bit distant these past few days but I never ask them about it. Right now they are having one of their meetings in the parlor while Laura and I are in the living room playing on my DDR.

"Okay you win," I say with a chuckle as the game comes to an end.

"I'm awesome," she replies with a grin jumping down.

"Yes you are," I reply laughing.

"Laura and Kahlan," Leader says. Looking over we see him in the doorway. "We're all leaving."

"Awesome," Laura grins. "Where are we going?"

"Into town," Leader replies. "Be ready in five minutes."

With that said Leader walks off. Okay that was weird, but oh well. With a grin Laura and I race up the stairs. I make it to the top first and Laura pouts. Chuckling, I pat her head then head to my room. Quickly, I change out into new clean clothes and put on my shoes. Finished I meet Laura in the hallway and together we once again race downstairs with me winning.

"Ready," Laura sings out as we meet the Akatsuki standing in the foyer. They're all looking serious and are wearing their cloaks. Sasuke has a sword strap to his waist and this causes me to raise my brow. Something isn't right here.

"Take these," Leader says. He hands Laura the samurai sword she's been using while he hands me the hidden blades I bought from the anime convention as well as the Sais. Something really isn't right here. "Remember what you were taught during training."

Like that Leader turns around and leads everyone out of the house. I follow behind a happy Laura as I place the weapons on me. What reason could we possibly have to be going into town like this?

Outside, Deidara makes a giant clay bird. He jumps on it with Sasori following behind him. My eyes drift from face to face and then I quietly gasp. They're going to be doing some kind of attack but what…the war.

"Meet you guys there, un," Deidara says with a smirk and then flies off towards town.

Leader nods and then Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu leaves. Zetsu through the ground and the others by running with ninja speed. Leader then looks over to Laura and me.

"The war starts today," Leader says. My hands slightly clench in worry and fear. For whom I know not. Laura, her smile disappears as she soon starts slightly pouting a look of worry on her face. "You two along with Sasuke will be part of Itachi's and Kisame's team."

Before I can ask are you kidding me, explosions start going off in town. Smoke rises in the sky and even from this far away you can hear screaming. Oh damn, the military is going to get involved with this for sure.

"I can't," Laura and I say at the same time causing Leader to give a slight glare.

"You're both taking part in this war, and you'll do as you're told," Leader says as more explosions go off in the distance.

Leader then turns and quickly leaves with Konan. Laura looks upset and I don't blame her. I don't like this but keep my mouth shut. Kisame pulls Laura onto his back. I don't take the offer to get on Itachi's back, and so the five of us take off heading into town. Though I'm not fast as the ninjas (it would take more time and training since they've been doing this most of their lives) I am still able to keep up with them all the way to the Village Inn.

Who do we run into there? The Konoha ninjas and their allies. With them is Tsunade shouting out orders telling some of them to help the citizens to safety. Kisame places Laura down just as Tsunade looks over. Grabbing Laura I have us hide behind the three men. I don't want to fight them. Maybe I can come up with some escape plan…ah who am I kidding we're so screwed.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**And so the war has now officially started. We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	88. Chapter 88: Get Away

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 88**

_**Note: When you don't want to hurt anyone, the best things to do is dodging, planning and staying hidden**_

~Laura's POV

I quickly hide behind Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke to stay hidden from Tsunade; I really don't her to see Kahlan and me while we're… meant to be fighting against them. I really don't want to fight against them; they have been nothing but kind and nice to us and have never hurt Kahlan or me.

I slowly look up to the three guys in front of us who seems to be staring at Tsunade like they are confirming that this is indeed a war.

"Sasuke!" I hear a familiar voice yell as I slowly slide out to the side to see pass Kisame. Naruto is standing beside Tsunade, he looks a little happy but also serious at the same time, it doesn't help that his eyes would switch from red to blue every few seconds.

I watch as Sasuke steps out in front of our group while looking to Naruto, "Naruto, we'll settle this later in the war," Sasuke calls out to him as Naruto now looks shocked before nodding his head, knowing them it will probably be one of the last fights.

"What are you two hiding from," Kisame seems to ask while gently grabbing my wrist and pulling me from behind the two men. The moment he lets go of my wrist and go straight back to hiding behind the two. "This is not a game," Kisame says while turning away from Tsunade and kneeling slightly down to meet me eye to eye, "The weak are meat, the strong eat, I've told you that many times in our training sessions, my student," he says with his normal shark-like grin.

"It means that the weak are eaten by the strong and only the strong survive, the survival of the fittest," I say while recalling what he told me before.

Kisame nods his head before standing up, "you either kill and stay alive or die without meaning," he says with a stern look before turning around and facing Tsunade again, she seems to be glaring at the three men but mostly Kisame for some reason.

I look down to the floor before looking to Kahlan she is glaring at Kisame looking back to Tsunade.

"Anko… Gai…Kakashi…Gaara, eliminate them," Tsunade says with a small frown before looking to Naruto, "help the citizens to safety," she orders as he nods and like that, is gone in a flash.

I watch as the four ninjas look to each other before jumping down from the top of the building. I quickly raise my hand to make a sign while thinking 'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu' before breathing out, letting the mist cover our group and a good two blocks of the area.

I nod to myself before grabbing Kahlan's hand and guiding her out of my mist and duck behind a corner, pulling Kahlan with me.

"Great escape," Kahlan comments as I nod my head softly, what to do now? "We should get to an area where the Akatsuki wouldn't be," she says as I nod my head and think carefully, I have an idea of a place right now.

"Let's go to our apartment," I say with a nod as she looks to me slightly confused as to why. "I'll fill you in on the details when we get there okay," I say with puppy eyes as Kahlan slowly nods. I smile slightly before looking around the area, "we should create some clones so they don't know we're at the apartment, they will think we're on the battlefield," I say with a nod before making the tiger sign and imagine myself. I slowly turn the chakra in my stomach before I end up throwing up quite a bit of water, about five clothes worth of water. I take a long sigh before creating my clone out of the water I spit out… eww… still disgusting. "Water Clone Jutsu," I grumble as my stomach turns a little from the loss of water.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and look to my five clones; they look so much like me that we could be twins… five twins… I have no idea what five kids born at the same time is called… aha.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Kahlan says while making the clone sign which is different to the tiger sign, she closes her eyes for a second before five clones of her own appear behind her, and they all look the same which is bingo great.

"Okay," I say before looking to our clothes, "each of you pair in twos before travelling round town, if you must fight, dodge, do not attack, if you are hit you go 'poof'," I say while moving my hands to show the poof sound.

Our clones seem to nod as I look to the original Kahlan and nod, this should go well then. I make the sign to separate which they do in all directions.

"Let's go," Kahlan says while running off in the direction of our apartment. "And up," she calls while I watch her make a sign while running towards the tall building. I nod my head and make the same sign, brining my chakra to my legs as she runs up the side of the building and soon I do too. I thank you Kisame for teaching me how to climb trees with my feet and walking on water.

It takes a few seconds before we reach the top and I look around, screaming, smoke, patches of blood all over our town.

I frown at the sight before looking down the building, I really don't like this, why couldn't they have just waited till they could have found a way back instead of trying to kill one another.

"Let's go," Kahlan says through gritted teeth before jumping off of the building, her feet glow red and continue to grow till she reaches the ground, I see, she's uses her chakra to lighten the blow when she lands.

I nod my head while forcing my chakra to my feet before pushing my fears behind and jumping as well. I close my eyes to focus and soon reach the ground, a shock running through my body but no pain.

I look up to Kahlan and nod before following behind her as we rush though the vacant streets, no one seems to be out and there are parts where Deidara's bombs have dropped as well as kunai knifes sticking out of buildings and trees… but I don't see any… dead people… so I guess no one is hurt around here.

"Is it safe, Kahlan?" I ask as we duck behind another building, being careful and on edge at all times. I watch as Kahlan pulls a small makeup mirror out of her pocket before moving it round to the edge of the building, using it to see what is going on around the other side.

"It's safe, no one over there," she murmurs before slowly walking out and round to the other side, "Laura get over here!" she calls loudly as I nod and follow after her but soon stop in my place at the sight… Deidara's bomb hit… a large crowd of people… and… no one is alive…

"Kahlan…" I whisper while slowly bringing my hands up to my eyes, I rub away the tear that start to fall as my eyes shift from one spot to another, blood, corpses, broken buildings… that's all.

I look to Kahlan as she walks over to me and pulls me close, "it will be alright… I won't let them hurt you… okay," she whisper softly as I nod my head a little, tears won't stop falling and I'm scared. Scared more now than ever.

I slowly feel my legs collapse inwards and feel my knees hit the ground, I don't want this… I want this to end!

My hands shiver and shake as I bring my hands to my eyes, they won't stop, my tears won't stop.

I look up a little as I see Kahlan kneel down in front of me, tears also running down her face. "I'm scared as well," she says while giving me a tiny smile, "but… I'm not giving up," she says before standing up slowly and holding out her hand for me.

I smile softly while rubbing away the remaining tears before grabbing her hand, letting her pull me up from the ground. "Laura… Kahlan!" I hear a somewhat familiar voice call us as we both look to the source and see a head of auburn hair.

"Mei?" Kahlan questions as Mei jumps down from one of the turned over buses before running over to us, a small smile on her face as she does that.

"Oh my goodness, are you two okay? You're both not hurt are you?" she questions while looking us both over, a very worried expression on her face.

"Mei…" I say slowly while blinking my eyes, getting rid of the tears which threaten to fall again… she's okay… Mei is completely fine… she's… still alive "Mei!" I yell while quickly hugging her, wrapping my arms round her, she's still alive and here, thank you lord.

I continue to hug her as I bury my face into her shoulder; my tears seem to continue to fall as I feel her hug back, and rubbing my head softly like you would with a child.

"I'm fine, I'm so glad you two are alright," she says as I shiver a little… why do I have such a bad feeling in my gut right now… why.

"We're fine, is everyone okay on your side," Kahlan asks as I slowly pull away from my hug before rubbing my eyes again, they hurt a little from the crying now.

"When I left everyone was fine," she says while letting me go, giving me a small smile, "I'm sorry that you two are involved in this," she says with a small frown before letting me go, "you two should get to a safe place with the other citizens," she says before pointing to the opposite direction of our apartment, "the others are leading them towards the edge of the town, near the beach.

I nod my head slowly before grabbing Kahlan's hand, squeezing it a little as Mei gives us both a small smile, a peaceful at most.

"We need to get something before we go," Kahlan says as I nod my head, I need to tell her about the whole Naruto place, everyone and what should happen with everyone… especially their plan and with… 'Tobi'.

"Alright, you two be careful-" she says but is soon stops, I blink confused but watch as she coughs slightly, blood coughing out of her mouth.

My eyes widen as I look at the chakra spear through her heart and gasp as the spear multiplies, piercing her whole body…

"Mei!" I yell as I watch the spears disappear and she slowly collapse onto the ground backwards, the blood seeping out. "Mei," I murmur before kneeling down beside her, tears showing themselves as she looks to me, a small frown on her face. "I'll… be fine… get… to safety," she murmurs as I watch her green eyes shading over a little but soon after they shade, her body is replaced with steam and smoke before disappearing… was… she a clone?

"That wasn't a clone," someone answers my question as I look up from where Mei was to see Sasuke pointing his hand, his chidori still intact as it soon disappears. He gives a look of thought before glaring at us; I wipe away the remaining tears before slowly standing up from the ground. Kahlan is glaring at Sasuke but isn't saying anything and neither do I. "You'll both die if you stand in one place too long," he says before looking up into the sky before looking to us both, "Hn," he grunts before jumping off of the turned over car before sprinting away… that's all… he just… killed someone.

"Laura, let's go," Kahlan says at last while rubbing eyes, a new spark in her eyes.

I look to the place where the smoke is still coming from on the ground before nodding my head, if Sasuke is right; staying here to long will be dangerous.

I look round for a second before running off into the mass of trees and climb to the top of one before jumping to the top of the tallest one. Now where is our apartment… if it's still there.

I glance round the area till I spot it, it's about a maybe ten minute walk from here but the bad thing is… I can see Deidara's bird just outside the place. I jump down from the tree and tell her this which only makes her sigh heavy.

"Looks like we're going to have to sneak in," she says as I huff and puff, from what I know from Sasori and Deidara… they help each other in their weaknesses. Deidara is low in stamina while Sasori is very high in it. Deidara and Sasori have high Ninjutsu levels if I remember correctly and Sasori is one of the smartest in the Akatsuki… so yeah… damn.

"I have an idea," I say while walking towards the apartment with Kahlan before hiding behind the building opposite our apartment, "well a plan, I'll distract Deidara and you can get what you need from the apartment, be careful of Sasori, he is very-very smart," I say while nodding my head, "one of the smartest ninjas here," I add while clearing my mind, I'll just… do what Itachi told me to do before… act cute… and helpless… though do NOT die. That should work well.

Kahlan gives me a small nod with a questioning look. I grin a little to Kahlan before grabbing her hand and adventuring towards the apartment. I know what to do; hopefully Kahlan can keep Sasori off of her back.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**The contest will be coming to a close soon, though if we really have to we will extend it for a few more chapters. We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	89. Chapter 89: Helping

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 89**

_**Note: A child is a liability, but to leave them alone would be heartless.**_

~Kahlan's POV

We both hide behind the last building away from our apartment. Running my hand through my hair I push down all of my emotions. Seeing Mei die hurt more than I thought it would but I'll have to save all grieving for another time. In the background there is screaming, crying, sirens, and gunshots going off.

I take a peak over to our apartment. Sasori is nowhere in sight, but that doesn't mean he isn't nearby. Sighing, I get back behind the building and turn to Laura.

"Ready," I ask.

"Hai," she replies with a nod.

"Okay," I reply standing up. "I'll go around back. Be careful."

"I will," she says with determination burning in her eyes. "You be careful too."

"I plan to," I reply.

We give each other a hug and then go our separate ways. Laura goes in the direction where Deidara is at on his bird while I head to the backyard of the apartment. I dash out from behind the building to the dumpster. I stay hidden for a moment and pull out the mirror. With the mirror I hold it out and move it about to see if Sasori can be spotted. He isn't so I snap the mirror shut and place it in my pockets.

Slowly I sit up and dash to hide behind a tree. My eyes look over the backyard and the apartment building. It looks empty so I'm guessing everyone had gotten out. I see Sargent in one of the tree branches licking his paw as if the war that's happening is an everyday occurrence. Ah, I've missed that cat, but I have to stay focus.

With a deep breath, I take off running towards the building. I get halfway there before I trip over something. Quickly, I bring my hands down and flip my body over until I'm once again standing on my feet.

"What are you doing here," Sasori asks from behind. Damn, I thought I would be lucky enough to get in without running into Sasori.

Turning around to face him, I place on hand on my hip. Laura said he's really smart and so I don't think lying is going to work...well at least no large lie. I might be able to tell some half-truths. But do I want to risk the chance?

"I'm here to gather a few things," I reply honestly. Lying right off the back will get me in trouble.

"What things," he asks.

"The first-aid kit," I reply. "It would be good if Laura and I had our own. I'm sure everyone else has their own kit, or am I wrong?"

Sasori's eyes slightly narrow, but I keep my face neutral. I'm treading on eggshells here. Gosh, can something good happen please.

"You should be with your team. Where are they?"

"Down the road," I reply. It's a half-truth, after all they are down the road...I just don't know how far away. "Look if you don't mind I'm on a time limit. So I'm going in."

"I'm coming in with you," he replies looking bored once again.

"Don't you have a job to do," I ask not wanting him to follow. "This is my mission given to me by my sensei. I'm not incapable of doing it on my own."

Sasori stays silent for a moment, his eyes calculating. I stay standing straight and while my face scowls lightly in annoyance. Sasori turns around and I almost sigh in relief.

"I will give you two minutes," he says. "If you are not out in that time I'm coming in."

"Not a problem," I reply as I turn around and rush inside, using the door that leads into the inside of Laura's and my apartment.

I run out of the kitchen into the living room and then down the hallway. Once in my room I go through some of the drawers that still have clothing inside of them. I soon come across a purple backpack with red butterflies. Wow, I haven't seen this in a while.

Taking the backpack out, I slam the drawer shut. Quickly, I stand up and rush to Laura's room. I look around the room then decide to check out her closet. I move stuff around and come across a lot of Naruto books. Grabbing them, I carefully place them in the backpack. Since there's not enough room to hold all of them I decide to leave some of the books behind and place them back in hiding.

I leave the room then head to the bathroom. In the bathroom I grab one of the first-aid kits. At least that helps a little with my lie. Placing it in the backpack I go over to the toilet. I carefully move my hand around the wall that's behind it looking for the crack...ah found it. Using my chakra, I remove the wall covering the small safe. Quickly, I turn the knob putting it in the combination. When it clicks I open it and then pull out the small hand gun inside and the packet of bullets that go with it. I place the items in one of the second pockets of the backpack then walk out.

I head for the living room and look around to the clock for a moment. I got about thirty second left. Crap. With quick speed I move over to the bookcase and move it from its spot. I remove the back of the bookcase to show all types of guns hanging of small hooks. I only grab the guns that can fit into the backpack and move the bookcase back.

Turning to the clock I see I have fifteen seconds left. My heart beat picks up speed as I start grinding my teeth and head over to the TV. Kicking it down to the floor, I punch the hallow wall. I remove it to revel another, larger safe. Once again I go through the process of adding the combination. Opening it, I shove the cases for the other bullets into the backpack ignoring the other weapons inside.

Slamming the door to the safe shut I run towards the kitchen. As I run into the kitchen Sasori walks into the room. He looks at me then down to the backpack. He raises a brow and takes a step forward. Quickly, I place on of the straps over my shoulder.

"Do you need something," I ask casually as I walk over to one of the drawers. Opening the drawer I pull out the second first-aid kit then turn to Sasori.

"Your time limit is up," he says. "What's with the pack?"

"It's holding the first-aid kits as well as some food and water," I reply placing the second first-aid kit into the last available pocket. "Now if you don't mind I got to get back to my team."

I go to walk past him but he places his hand on my arm stopping me. My eyes look up at him with slight annoyance. Damn it, I got to think quickly of how to get out of this.

"Let me see the backpack," he commands reaching for said item.

"No," I reply snatching my arm back and moving away from him. "There is still some canned food and bottle water here for Deidara. Now I really need to get back to my team."

"Stop fooling around," Sasori says.

"I'm not," I reply getting a bit scared as I take a few steps back. "I'm doing as I was told. If you don't like it then you can have a chat not only with my sensei but with Leader." Sasori moves his head to the side. His eyes lightly narrow, but he stops reaching for the pack. Then I remember something about Sasori that I've learned about him. "Besides I don't think you want me to keep my team waiting."

"Well then you better leave," Sasori says now with a glare.

I nod, and then head for the door. I glance around the backyard then take off running towards the nearby building. Ha, I totally got away thank goodness. I thought I was doomed. Now, how to let Laura know it's time we leave.

With a sigh, I lean against the wall. Slowly, I peak around it to see...Laura hiding while Deidara is fighting Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Oh no not Hinata. I can't worry about that.

Moving away I run over heading towards Laura. Shino does some sort of attack involving a horde of bugs, okay creepy. Deidara just grins and throws bomb at them and then boom there goes the funeral of a huge amount of bugs. Hinata is busy fighting with Deidara's clone as well as Kiba.

"I got what we needed," I whisper to Laura as I reach her.

"Okay," she nods looking worried towards the ninjas.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," I reply trying to bring some comfort. "Let's go."

I grab her hand and together we take off away from the group. As we're running away, cops are showing up their siren blaring. Laura and I hide behind a building and wait for the cars to pass by us. With no other choice, we climb up the houses and go to jump from roof. Though I fear heights right now my fear of getting caught is a lot worse.

We get a few blocks away from our apartment and jump down between two houses. Crouching down on to the ground, we keep ourselves hidden. I lean back as memories from one of my clones' flashes through my mind. I bite my lower lip seeing Shizune get hurt. I shake my head to come back to the present. There's no need to worry because it was just flesh wound.

"What are we going to do now," Laura asks.

"Well we can't go back to the house or the apartment," I reply looking up to the smoking sky. "Though the citizens are being taken to the beach for safety it would be no good to go there because it also makes them sitting ducks until government officials make it to the scene to help them. We'll have to find a place where we can hide without worries."

I sigh running my hands through my hair. Looking down at Laura I see her deep in thought. If we go into hiding we'll have to be careful and have plenty of food and water. I wonder what would happen if other countries found out the America is having to fight another war in its own country. Oh gosh, we'll be under attack by any enemy countries that is not good. This is going to be one hell of a war.

The sound of a child crying pulls me out of my thoughts. I look around but see nothing. Turning to Laura I see her looking around as well. Okay, so neither one of us are hearing thing.

"We should check that out," Laura says.

Normally I would think this is some kind of trick but I don't think ninjas would actually use children like that. Plus I don't think anyone from our world would be using children in this stage of the war. So with a nod I stand up and hold my hand out for Laura to take. She takes it and I help her up. Together, we walk out from between the two houses. I check around looking left while she looks right.

"Over there," Laura says and I turn to look to see her pointing across the street. My eyes follow to see a child of about five years old trapped under a car. For a moment my heart stops worried for the poor child. With a quick look around the two of us make a run towards the child.

"Laura, I'll try to move the car while you get the child out," I say.

"Okay," she nods.

Reaching the child I gather as much chakra as possible in my hands. Laura tries to calm down the child. Taking a deep breath, I use all of my strength to try and lift the car up. I'm only able to lift it a few inches, not enough for the child to get out. So I grind my teeth together and push up trying to force the car to move.

"Do you need my help," Laura asks.

"Stay with the child," I say. "One of us will have to help him get out."

"Okay," Laura replies.

"Come on," I mumble feeling my arms shake trying to desperately move the car.

"What's your name," Laura asks the boy.

"It's Timothy," he replies between sobs.

"We're going to get you out of here I promise," Laura replies.

"That's it," I tell Laura. "Keep talking to him."

With a growl, I throw my body weight into the car. It helps lifting it up a few more inches and before it comes down I lock my arms in position. They shake and I ignore the pain it causes, and once again throw my weight into it lifting it up more. I end up having to stand on my tip toes to keep the car from coming back down.

"Okay, Laura when I move this car one last time you are to quickly remove Timothy," I say my voice slightly straining.

"Got it," she replies.

"Okay, on three," I say. "One…two…three."

With everything I've got, I once again push my body weight into the car. I then stand as high as I can on my tiptoes while pushing the car up. The car moves up and then stays like that for a moment as if trying to decide which way to move. Quickly, I help Laura remove the child as the car starts tilting and then comes rushing back down. We're able to remove Timothy in time and I use my body to shield both of them as what little glass is left shatters and flies in every direction.

"Are you okay," Laura asks as I slightly hiss from a few shards.

"I'll be fine," I reply then look down to the blonde boy.

He's got a gash on his head dying his hair red. I quickly take out one of the first-aid kits and get to work to bandaging him up. It takes a few minutes and then I start to look over the rest of him to see if he's okay. When my hands just slightly touch his left leg he cries out.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," I say trying to calm down the child.

"It hurts," he cries.

"Kahlan doesn't mean to," Laura says. "She's just trying to help heal you."

The child sniffles, tears running down his chubby cheek. He starts rubbing his big blue eyes and I go back to the left leg. When I touch it again he cries even more in pain and I remove my hand biting my lower lip.

"I think his bone is broken," I whisper to Laura. "I'm not certain since I'm not really a doctor nor do I have anyway to take x-rays."

"So we have to carry him," Laura asks.

"Yep," I nod. "We might be able to take him to the hospital but I'm sure it's busy with other injured people; that is if it hasn't been blown sky high."

"Maybe we can find Sakura to help us," Laura suggest.

"Let's hope she's not fighting any Akatsuki member," I say then turn to the boy. Smiling I carefully lift the boy up. "We're going to go and take you to a friend who can help."

"I want my mommy," Timothy says making my heart break a little.

"We'll find your mommy soon," Laura says giving him a smile.

"Let's go," I reply standing up. We're going to have to be really careful.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	90. Chapter 90: Heartless

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 90**

_**Note: Konoha ninjas are the only ninjas with hearts plus Konan, everyone else doesn't.**_

~Laura's POV

I push the worries away as Kahlan and I slowly walk on the road, some bits are destroyed, probably from Deidara and some buildings are already going up in flames. I think for a moment about where Sakura would be… she would probably be at the village inn or… I know! She would be at the beach tending to any of the hurt people! Or at least near the beach.

I nod to myself before stepping forwards in front of Kahlan as she carries Timothy, for some reason Timothy reminds me of Naruto with the messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I have an idea of where Sakura or Tsunade could be," I say while jogging a little as I see Kahlan catching up with me, "she would be near the beach to defend and heal everyone," I say while nodding my head, "she probably has other ninjas there as well to help defend them from any Akatsuki attacks," I say while speeding up a little, from where Mei pointed, it must be on the other side of town… perfect.

"That makes sense," Kahlan says as I think for a moment, before looking up at the tallest building around, maybe I can see the beach from up there at the top.

"I'll run to the top of the building and see if I can see the beach from there, maybe I can see where about everyone is," I say with a grin as Kahlan nods her head slowly.

"Be careful," she says as I nod my head and make my sign to gather my chakra before running towards the tall skyscraper up it, it takes me a minute or two before I finally reach the top and hold my hand up, the sun is getting in my eyes.

I look around the town and see many selected places are each destroyed or burning. I sigh a little before looking to the edges of the beach till I see a crowded area of the beach, way more crowded than what it normally would be.

That must be where everyone is, that or there is a party going on down there.

I nod once more to myself before gathering my chakra at my feet before jumping off of the skyscraper which isn't the smartest thing I could have done. I feel like I'm skydiving right now!

"Yaaahoooooo!" I yell happily while waving my arms about, my chakra flickers for a second before I quickly regain it, whoops, almost lost it there. I quickly hit the ground and a large shock racks through my body before I shake myself; that felt very weird.

I wave to Kahlan while running over to her and see that Timothy is staring at me like… I am superman… why superman? Because he is epic like me.

"That was soo cool," he says while grinning, it seems that looking at the awesome ninja stuff is keeping his mind off of the pain. I grin back to him with a grin before making two hand signs before messing around with the chakra in my stomach to make it as light as air, making it turn into water before spitting it onto my hand.

Since it's as light as air, it flows a little so I can shape it. I shape it into a bunny shape before gathering my chakra into my hand before sliding my chakra into the bunny, I wrapped it in my chakra so its keeps its shape.

"Taadaaa~" I sing while throwing the bunny up and down with a grin, one of the perks of having an awesome sensei. He likes teaching you funny and awesome stuff like how to make your chakra light and shape-able.

"Cool," he says with glee as I hand him the weird shaped bunny but hey you know it's a bunny. Plus he seems to like it.

Kahlan grins to me before nodding her head in code to lead the way. I nod my head before running off in the direction of the beach but stay by the side of the street where the shadows of the buildings are.

I glance back over my shoulder to see Kahlan following after me which is good, plus Timothy seems to be enjoying the ride as well. We hit a cross section which makes me sigh before taking the left and then a right and then another left, I'm starting to get a little dizzy now.

"Okay~ we'll be there soon~" I sing with a tune as I can smell the salty water from here, so nice and refreshing. I soon skid to a stop as I get the same bad feeling I got before… when Mei died… I look round and see an alleyway and notice something in it… two… red glowing eyes… uh oh.

I continue running but form two hand signs and change the flow of my chakra like Kisame taught me; I feel feint for a second and see… that I have stopped… when did I stop.

"Why did you stop," Kahlan asks as I look to her before shaking my head, it seems I was in a Genjutsu for a split second, I grin a little before I continue to run on, no doubt Itachi or Sasuke is in that alleyway and I do not plan on stopping to find out!

"Let's go quickly!" I yell backwards as I see Kahlan give me a confused look before following me. I look forwards and see a pair of Akatsuki cloaks RIGHT in front of me which causes me to skid to slow down… but I don't skid fast enough and end up sliding right into the taller Akatsuki member, "owwwieeee my noseeee!" I whine while rubbing my nose, I think it's bleeding now, I really do think its bleeding down, I rub my nose one last time before checking my hand… yep it's bleeding.

"Another fucking nosebleed bitch, I fucking feel fucking honoured," I hear one of the members say and like that… my heart has stopped… no… not the members who have no hearts to others.

I slowly incline my head up to see Hidan smirking and well… I cannot see Kakuzu's face. I am guessing he does not look amused.

"What are you two doing," Kakuzu questions as I slowly stand up while holding my nose, why must I slid into so many tall hard people? Meanies.

"Nothing big, we're looking for our team, we got separated," Kahlan says while straightening herself out as I jog back to her and stand beside her, hopefully we can shield Timothy from them and safely get away.

"That's a lie," Kakuzu says while taking a step towards us as I gulp a little… okay… that was kinder scary to hear. I shake my head a little before looking from Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan is leaning from side to side like he is trying to see what is past us.

"No it isn't, why would you say that," Kahlan questions as she takes a step back a little, I glance to both her and Timothy to see Kahlan keeping a straight face but she seems a little panicked in body language and Timothy looks frightened… I am a little as well.

"Because your team is behind you," Kakuzu says while crossing his arms over his chest as I freeze again as I slowly pull my arms backwards and indeed… feel someone behind me… uh oh.

I slowly look behind me to see Kisame and Itachi standing there, Kisame is shaking his head and Itachi… is well… being Itachi.

Kahlan seems to freeze solid as I see Timothy look back at the two before gasping a little, probably at Kisame's very cool skin. "What are you two doing with a child," Itachi questions as Kahlan slowly turns round to face him, a blank and serious look on her face as she does that.

"We… we're going to take him to the Konoha ninjas, he has a broken leg," Kahlan says while giving Itachi a stern look, probably saying not to try anyway and that our minds are made up.

"That is not allowed," Kakuzu says from behind us as I look to Kakuzu and then to Kahlan and THEN to Itachi, I'm getting a little dizzy here.

"Well we are doing it, no questions needed," I say while crossing my arms and moving round to shield Timothy from Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu only seems to glare a little as I shake my head, "no-no-no-no-no-no," I say while shaking my head.

"This is not up for your opinion," Kakuzu says while sprinting at us, grabs my shoulder roughly before pulling me forwards, making me also hop over to Hidan to grabs both of my shoulders, a crazy like smirk on his lips.

I watch with fear as Kakuzu grabs Timothy off of Kahlan before pushing Kahlan over to Itachi who grabs her shoulders before wrapping one arm round her waist, stopping her from lunching herself at Kakuzu.

"Put him down!" Kahlan yells while glaring at Kakuzu as he holds Timothy up by his shirt. Kakuzu seems to ignore her as Timothy starts crying loudly in fear which hurts my heart like a knife to see.

"Leave him alone! Please!" I beg while looking at Kakuzu, who seems to ignore me as well while I watch his free hand change its colour which I recognize…no… "Kakuzu don't do it!" I yell out as I watch his hand crash into the back of his neck. I watch with fear as the sound of crying suddenly stops… nothing… absolutely… nothing.

I grind my teeth a little while looking down, I feel myself tremble as my eyes start to sting again, tears filling up in my eyes.

"You heartless bastard," Kahlan says though her voice is a little shaken as well. Kakuzu doesn't at all seem fazed at the insult before walking off into the alleyway before shortly returning with nothing in his hands.

"This is a war, it's all for one here, no one will spare your life because you're a child or a woman, we did not teach you to save people you have no relations with," Kakuzu says while crossing his arms over each other, giving us both stern looks like you would give if you were telling off a child.

"Kakuzu is right," Itachi says while slowly pulling Kahlan at arm's length, "you cannot save everyone you see who needs help nor would anyone come to save you if you were hurt, this is war, saving everyone is never going to happen, like no one dying in a war," Itachi says while slowly letting go of Kahlan who is looking down, trembling a little.

"I know that," she says while taking a step away from Itachi, glaring at him a little, "but I could have saved him if you guys didn't randomly appear and kill him," she says sternly as I slowly push Hidan's hands away and walk over to Kahlan.

"Kahlan," I whisper softly as she looks to me, unshed tears in her eyes which she is forcing back.

"Still, what would you gain from saving a child," Kakuzu questions as I hear another explosion in the background, Deidara seems to be going completely crazy with the explosions.

"I wouldn't gain anything," Kahlan begins before looking to Kakuzu with her glare, "I would be reassuring myself that I am still human," she says as I glance from each side before I watch Itachi turn away from the group and start walking in the direction of the beach.

"Kahlan, Laura, Kisame, we're leaving," he calls while glancing slightly to us three, his Sharingan still active. I gulp a little before looking to Kahlan, she stares at him for a second before sighing slight and nodding her head. If we stay with Kisame and Itachi, we'll most likely run into a Konoha ninja but… truthfully… I feel much safer with them.

I sigh softly before glancing back to Kakuzu and Hidan; I give them a small wave before walking after my team and walk beside Kisame who seems like a giant to my height. I look up to Kahlan who is walking in the middle of our group but she isn't saying anything, she is probably thinking right now… why do I have this bad feeling again… it hasn't left yet… but… I really want it to go away. It's more or less saying that something bad is going to happen.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**The contest will be coming to an end on April 10****th****, if anyone has anything to submit do so while you still can; of course we will extend the deadline if we must. Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	91. Chapter 91:Battles to Face

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 91**

_**Note: Sooner or later you'll have to fight in a war.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I stare at nothing in particular. My heart feels like it's been shattered. It moves throughout my body like rippling water causing me to tremble from the emotional ache. My eyes burn like fire and I'm trying so hard to hold back the dam that wants to break. Timothy was just a child; there was no reason to kill him. He wasn't harming anyone.

Not wanting to make a sound I bring my hands up to my mouth. A tear slides down, then another one and another one then the dam just breaks. I bite down on my hand trying to force everything down, because the Akatsuki won't be giving me any time to get my emotions under control. Oh gosh, that child will never get to experience the ups and downs of life. We were the cause of a child dying.

My vision is completely blurry as my lungs start protesting for air but I still refuse to breath. I stumble a few times wishing the ground would open and swallow me. I bring one of my other hands up over my heart and clench my shirt as if that will help lessen some of the pain, but it doesn't.

"Kahlan," I hear Laura say.

I make some weird noise with the back of my throat unable to form any words. I stop biting my hand and just cover my mouth instead so not to gasp for air. My sniffling fills the air around us and my body shakes uncontrollably with sobs.

I feel Laura's arms wrap around me. Automatically my arms wrap around her as I sob louder. Laura's shoulders start shaking and I hear her sniffling a little bit informing me she is crying as well. I bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming.

"My student," I hear Kisame say and it feels like he places a hand on Laura. "Crying won't solve anything nor will it bring that boy back."

"Go away," she replies between sniffling.

I would make a remark, but I'm too consume with pain and crying. Plus any words that try to come out just get stuck in my throat causing me to make some weird whimpering noises. Kisame sighs before taking a deep breath.

"You'll have to get used to it there will be more deaths coming," Kisame says.

Timothy's face flashes through my mind and I just start sobbing more. I make loud gasping sounds as if it's hard for me to breath, and I guess it is hard to breathe just a little bit. There's another small sigh but I ignore it. Someone then grabs hold of my arm and pulls me away while someone else pulls Laura.

"We'll take them some place to hide for a moment," I hear Itachi say; his voice sounding like it is in the distance.

"And where would that be," Kisame asks back.

"Just follow," Itachi orders.

I feel myself being dragged and I barely even move my feet just letting them drag me. I don't know how long it is but soon I feel cool air hitting my skin and the sound of a bell ringing over a door. I'm being pushed down into a seat but I don't complain just bury my face in my hands.

"This will be the only time you two can cry," Itachi says. "We'll give you five minutes, after that you will not be allowed to grieve anymore."

"Eh, Itachi why…okay never mind," Kisame says.

"We'll watch the building outside," Itachi says.

There's silence after that with the exception of my loud sobs. I feel Laura near me once again. We hug each other and cry giving one another comfort. My sobbing last for a few minutes then ends with no more tears to cry. I still gasp for air and sniffle every couple of minutes.

Laura still cries though, and I mindlessly let my hands rub her back soothingly. I stare off in the distance feeling worn out, tired and a bit dead on the inside. All thoughts of Timothy get shoved into a chest. If I start thinking about it again I'll go back to being a crying mess. So instead I think of a song I could sing to help Laura feel better while there is still a couple of minutes left.

Taking a deep breath I softly start singing, "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere; you'd think me rude but I would just stand and...stare. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems."

Laura pulls away and starts wiping away her tears. I give a small fake-ish smile but continue to sing. "Cause I get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs as they try to teach me how to dance…." I trail off not really remembering the rest of the words.

"Thank you," Laura mumbles.

"You're welcome," I say.

"Time is up you two," Kisame says. I look over to see him standing at a door with it wide open. "Time to move out on the road."

Standing up I hold my hand out for Laura. She takes it standing up and together we head over to Kisame. The three of us walk out to be met with Itachi. Nothing is said as the four of us take off walking again.

After walking for about fifteen minutes we come across a group of cops. There is one female and three males, each of them looking a bit battered. When they notice our group they quickly draw out weapons. I stop causing Laura to stop and just stare.

"Don't make another move," the woman commands.

"Hehe," Kisame chuckles then gives them a sharky grin. "Your guns are useless on us."

"Do not mock us you demons," one of the men yell.

If this was happening during another time I think I would laugh. I remember the time when I used to think they were demons as well. Maybe they are…I don't know anymore.

"Don't move or I will shoot," one of the other men say as Kisame takes a step.

"Oh, so will this become a game of dodge," Kisame ask chuckling once more.

"Kisame, we don't have time for games," Itachi states.

"I got a better idea," Kisame says glancing at Itachi. "We let our students fight them."

I feel Laura stiffen beside and I squeeze her hand. Itachi says nothing and one of the cops decide they've had enough waiting and shoot. Kisame grabs Laura as Itachi grabs me and they both moves us out of the way from the bullet. Someone from behind makes a strangling sound and I turn to see and old man with a bullet hole in his throat. I slightly frown as the man falls to the ground but look away feeling nothing since I've locked away a majority of my emotions. Maybe when this is all over I'll let the chest open, but until then it will have to stay shut.

"Smith," the woman barks glaring at the man who made the shot. "Don't make them get under your skin."

"Go on my student," Kisame says going to push Laura towards the cops. "Fight them."

"But…." She starts to speak but Kisame interrupts her.

"You're going to have to fight sooner or later," he says.

"Disgusting, making a child fight," one of the men say.

I ignore the rest of the conversation as I let my backpack fall to the ground. Quickly I move through it pulling out one of the guns. I load it quickly as Laura covers the area with mist. With the gun loaded I take the safety off and pull the pack back on.

Grabbing onto Itachi's sleeve shirt, I start pulling him in the direction I remember Kisame and Laura standing in as I carefully place the gun in my waistband. When I think I'm close enough I reach my hand out until it comes into contact with a body part.

"Kisame or Laura," I whisper.

"It's Kisame kiddo," replies the blue man.

"Laura," I call out softly.

"Kahlan," Laura replies. I follow the sound of her voice still pulling Itachi but this time pulling Kisame as well.

"Laura," I whisper again once reaching the area I heard her.

"Right here," Laura says and soon some of the mist moves away from her and I see her waving her hand around.

"Well now we can do some sneak attack," Kisame says. Laura slightly pouts and I let go of both males.

"I'll take care of it," I reply pulling the gun out of my waistband.

Laura sees it and looks at me questionably. Pulling back the hammer, I point in the direction of the cops. I remember the position they were in but could have moved since the mist has shown up, but at the same time there's a chance that they haven't risked moving.

Taking a deep breath, I pull the trigger once…twice…three…and then four times. I hear one person scream in pain and I bite on the inside of my cheek. I wasn't planning on actually hitting any of them, just near them to fool both the members and to get the cops to hide.

"Fuck," one of the men shout.

"Smith stop whining like a pansy," I hear the woman say. "It's a damn shoulder wound." Well that's three people alive, I wonder if the other person in the group is alive.

"Fucking tell that to McCain," says the man that shouted.

"Shut it Dorsey," the woman snaps. "Put pressure on his wound."

"Well Snow Cone," Kisame says and I glare at him. I hate that nickname. "Looks like you didn't kill them." No shit I wasn't aiming to kill them.

"Call me that again," I say turning the gun to him. "And I will have no problem shooting you, and I won't miss either."

"You could try," he says with a grin, but doesn't repeat the stupid nickname. I place the gun back onto safety then place it back in the pack.

"Let's move." Itachi says.

"Ah come on…." Kisame says but Itachi glares at him with his eye thing (I still have no idea what it's called). "Fine," Kisame says.

I grab Laura's hand then grab onto Itachi's sleeve as he starts leading the way. Kisame follows taking the rear of our group. Once out of the mist, Laura inhales it in and I let go of Itachi's sleeve. With the mist gone we are met with Jiraiya, Gaara, some unknown dude with face paint and a cat ears hoody, and there is also Kakashi.

"More people to fight," Kisame says grinning. "Hopefully you guys can be more challenging then the last group."

Somehow gathering sand under his feet Gaara is able to float into the air. Jiraiya bites his thumb hits the ground and then there's a poof of smoke. After it clears there is a giant toad with a sword under Jiraiya. Kakashi, lift up his headband showing his left eye with a scar. He opens it to reveal the same type of eyes as Itachi's. The other dude pulls out some puppets and they all get into a fighting stance.

Kisame pulls out his wrapped sword grinning. Itachi doesn't move and I take a small step back with Laura. The eyes of the good guys fall on to us. Laura gives them a small smile and a wave. The guy with the puppets seems to find this as some sort of insult because he has the audacity to glare at her. Moving in front of Laura I give him a deadly glare.

"So the two of you are fighting with the Akatsuki," Jiraiya says in a statement type of voice. I glance behind to Laura. Moving to the side I look back at Jiraiya.

With a shrug I reply, "Depends on how you look at things."

"There is no other way to look at it," puppet boy says with a slight growl.

"Stop talking, so we can fight," Kisame says and then like that charges after towards the group, going after Jiraiya.

Kakashi moves as well heading towards Itachi. Tightening my grip on Laura's hand I pull us a few feet away. But are we safe? No because the weird puppet guy decides to go after us. His puppets come forward and I let go of Laura's hand. Quickly, I take my Sais out to block the puppets. Oh look what we have here wooden puppets.

I jump back as some needlelike weapon comes out of the puppet mouth dripping purple liquid. Dispelling all clones that remain, I ignore the rushing memories and make one shadow clone. I feel the drain of the chakra but ignore it. The clone rushes towards the puppet to fight as I go through hand signs and gather my chakra inside my lungs imagining it turning to flames while Laura is fighting the other puppet.

I hold in the fire turning chakra for as long as possible. In my thoughts I say fire release, great fireball jutsu. Instead of blowing the fire towards the puppets like I plan to, I blow them over to the puppet master. He moves back out of range and I let the fire stop and dispel the clone.

I watch as Jiraiya is busy fighting Kisame. Gaara and Kakashi are fighting Itachi. I move to stand next to Laura. If this guy wants to fight us then fine he'll get his fight with an ass-kicking on the side. As I get into a fighting stance I hear the sounds of a helicopter. Oh…it looks like the military might be joining the war…or I could be over reacting.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	92. Chapter 92: Sorry

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 92**

_**Note: When your life is at risk, mercy is not on your mind.**_

~Laura's POV

"Ready, Laura," Kahlan asks as I back up a little from Kankuro as he looks at me with his glare, I did nothing wrong but smile and wave… how was I being mean?

"Yeah," I say while making three hand signs before cupping my hands as I throw up a long line of water, my stomach turns as I do this, Water Release: Water Whip, and I carefully shape it into a long whip which should reach across the battle field. This is pretty good since it's a medium distance weapon and I'm more of a medium to long range fighter, says Pein.

I grin slightly before running at Kankuro with Kahlan before he smirks and moves a finger, I slid slowly to a stop as I feel the floor move from under me and I see one of his puppets under me, about to close me up but I was actually waiting and wanting this to happen. I use my water whip to keep it from closing me in before quickly making three hand signs.

"Laura!" I hear Kahlan says as I turn the chakra in my stomach as it turns before throwing up a lot of water up, almost as much as a small lake.

Water release: Tornado of Water. I shift my chakra to my hands and feet before trying my best to spin my chakra around insanely as fast as I can while making it as sharp and strong. This is one I have only tried… twice I think… I failed each time but I think this may be the only technique that can break this puppet into pieces. I feel my chakra spinning so fast that I cannot keep up with it but continue to sharpen it and strengthen it till I hear what I want to hear, creaking of the wood before opening one eye and see it all creaking and ripping up into pieces.

YES! Thank you Kisame for the tip of strengthening it as well as sharpening it, I was just trying to get as much chakra out as I can.

"That's a lot of chakra," I can hear Jiraiya comment as I turn more chakra up into water before throwing some more up and use this water to help with my tornado. According to Kisame and Kakuzu, this Jutsu is a great barrier and attack… mechanism…s… me… isn… thingy. I just know it means that this is a great guard for a barrier and great for attacking at close range.

I grind my teeth together while giving my chakra one last push before collapsing onto the ground along with the puppet which… well let's just say it doesn't look like a puppet no more.

"Black Ant!" Kankuro seems to yell as I stagger to my feet, okay… too much chakra in one move… oh look that cloud has feet~

"Laura, are you okay," I hear Kahlan ask as I nod softly with a smile, I feel quite wore out but I'm fine.

"Way-to-go my student," Kisame seems to yell from his fight without even looking away from his battle but he seems to be grinning, "finally got that Jutsu right," he says as I nod my head softly before breathing my chakra whip back in to replenish my chakra, once the chakra is back in my body I feel a heck of a lot better, like I just had an energy bar or something.

"I'm good," I say while grinning and slowly pulling my samurai sword from its holder and back off towards Kahlan, my sword ready now. Well they do say for ninjas that battles are the best places to perfect Jutsus… they are soo right!

Kahlan spares me a small smile before Kankuro glares at the two of us, clearly annoyed that I… kinder… destroyed one of his puppets… but in my defense he was TRYING TO KILL ME! I don't plan on dying till I'm in my thirties.

"Nice move," Kahlan whispers to me as I smile at the words, it was a do-it-and-live or a fail-and-die moment. I take a deep breath before moving close to whisper to her.

"This is Kankuro, he is a puppet user like Sasori and the only weakness that I know is that when he uses his puppets he leaves himself wide open, like all puppeteers do," I whisper as she nods her head at the new information.

"So just dodge the puppets and the poison and attack him head on?"

"Yeah, if he doesn't have his puppets, he's more or less useless," I say with a small chuckle which seems to annoy Kankuro who moves his hand and the crow puppet that scares me moves more before launching itself at us which causes me to slid off to the left while Kahlan moves to the right to dodge. "I'll deal with the puppet, you attack him," I yell to her while moving my sword up and dash at the puppet and clash against one of the hidden blades in its arms, oops… I forgot that EVERY part of its body has blades and poison in it… just great… I really need to remember things better.

I bite down on the inside of my cheek before swinging my sword up which detaches its arm from crow which stabs into the ground, I take no time pouring my chakra into my sword before cutting the chakra strings that attach Kankuro to the detached arm, no way in heaven am I having him attack me from behind.

I seem to take my time while detaching each part of its body and detaching its chakra strings from it, it takes very little resistance as I glance to Kahlan to see her attack Kankuro with her two sais which are glowing red, he seems to hiss every now and again whenever her sais graze him with her red chakra but he seems to be more into saving himself from Kahlan to really stop me from attacking Crow till it's only a mess of body parts and poison on the ground.

I give the puppet on last strike to its head and torso before deciding I have done enough, I am not going to murder this puppet no more… poor thing barely got to live… it didn't get to try ramen out.

I shake my head slightly before making one hand sign before spitting into my hand and knead it with my chakra which reminds in my hand. Water Release: Gunshot. I think that while pointing a finger at Kankuro before sighing a little, sorry Kankuro, you are clearly not going to stop before you kill Kahlan and I… I'm really-really-really-really sorry… please forgive me.

I clench my eyes shut as I release the two water bullets and hear a gasp of pain from a male voice… sorry… Kankuro.

"Kankuro," I whisper softly before running over to Kahlan as I see the dude collapses to the ground in pain, grasping his side and chest where the two bullets. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I say while feeling my eyes fill up a little, I rub my eyes a little while kneeling down beside him before rubbing my eyes again. I only notice something that wasn't in any of my Naruto information books, his eyes are a really dark brown.

"You…" he seems to whisper while glaring at me for a moment as I sniff a little, my nose still a little sore from all the sniffling from before, "you're a kid…" he whispers again as I see his eyes widen for a moment before coughing up blood which runs out his mouth and down his neck.

"You can't die… Gaara needs you… Temari needs you," I say softly as his eyes widen slightly before returning to his normal size, his skin growing paler by the second.

"Kankuro!" I hear Gaara yell from his fight; my hands shake as I place my hands on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding as I place pressure on them. "Get up! Kankuro!" Gaara yells more as I feel more tears falling down my cheeks.

"You can't go, your brother needs you," I say with a weak voice as I notice him smile a tiny bit before raising his hand to my head and ruffling my hair softly with what strength he has left.

"He doesn't need me anymore to protect…" he whispers softly with his smile… Kankuro is Gaara's brother… I don't know what I would do if my brother died… apart from throwing a party, "he doesn't needmet no more…" he whispers as I watch his eyes grow pale before smiling one more time, only weaker, "do me a favour… tell Gaara… and… Temari… that… their brother… loves them… dearly…" he whispers one last time before closing his eyes softly, dropping his hand from my head slowly as it falls and drops to the ground. More tears are falling and I am sure I can feel his blood falling from where his hand was on my head slid down on face.

"Kankuro!" I hear Gaara yell even louder as tears continue to fall from my eyes… goodbye… even if I just met you… it was nice to have fought you.

"I will…" I whisper back as I watch his body grow even paler and quickly cover my eyes as his body bursts out into a wave of smoke and stream… what just happened?

I slowly stand up while wiping my hands over my eyes and over the bits of blood dropping off my chin.

"Gaara," I yell across the area as I see Gaara glance to me while fighting against Itachi, I can see the tears running down his face from me, "Kankuro… said… to tell you and Temari… that…" I say slowly before looking up to him with puffy eyes from crying, tears still falling from my eyes, "that… 'Their brother loves them dearly'," I say as I feel another two sets of tears fall, dripping off of my chin as I see his eyes widen a little before another set of tears run down his face.

He closes his eyes for a second before closing them and quickly wiping them; he gives me a small smile before nodding his head and turning back to the fight against Itachi.

I slowly look to Kahlan as a tear runs down her face before wiping it away; she gives me a small smile before I slowly give her one back. I hope Gaara can meet up with them soon to tell Temari that… Kankuro… he's actually a really nice guy… I know that from his data on how he protects Gaara dearly even when he was pretty scared of him before.

"Kisame, Kahlan, Laura, we have to move soon," Itachi says before disappearing into a wave of crows which fly over to us two before gathering and turning back into Itachi. "Kisame, let's go," he calls to Kisame who seems to yell a little in frustration before running past Jiraiya who happens to fall straight on his face while he was in the middle of attacking before picking me up and slinging me onto his back as I grip onto his shoulders.

I watch as he opens his mouth and breaths out mist as I watch Itachi quickly grab Kahlan's hand before running off in the same direction we were heading in, leaving the Konoha ninjas behind.

"We have to reach our Rendezvous point, Leader has called a meeting near the edge of town, by the graveyards," Itachi says while running ahead while holding onto Kahlan before they are out of the mist before letting go of it.

I shake at the thought of a graveyard but say nothing, if I hear anything I swear I will hide behind the nearest person to me… I really hate horror movies and all that… which is probably why Kahlan watches all her movies while I'm at work.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	93. Chapter 93: The Military Joins

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 93**

_**Note: When ninjas decide to start a war in your country, you can bet the military will get involved.**_

~Kahlan's POV

We reach the open gates of the graveyard. The steel gates reach about ten feet high ending in spikes. Beyond the gates are rows upon rows of gravestone of different types. The area is peaceful and untouched from the war…for now.

Itachi continues walking forward and the three of us follow. My hand finds Laura's since I know how she feels about being here. As long as this doesn't become our base I think she'll be just fine. But we would have to leave soon because the sun is setting.

About a quarter of the way in we come to a stop at an old oak tree. Its branches twisted looking like hands and fingers ready to reach out and grab someone. During the day it's an okay-ish looking tree, but at night it is scary as hell. I know because I came here at night once on Halloween back in high school with a group of friends. It was a game to see who was bravest to make it into the cemetery, how far in they could go and who could stay inside the longest. But that was another time and doesn't matter.

Standing under the tree is Leader, Konan, Sasori, Deidara and Sasuke. The four of us stop walking and silence just reigns between us all. Laura goes over and hugs Konan burying her face into her shoulder. Konan gives a small sad smile as she wraps her arms around Laura and rubs her back reassuringly.

"I'll be right back," I say after a moment.

"Where are you going," Leader asks.

"Over there," I reply pointing to one of the large gravestones. It is a kneeling angel smiling towards the sky, hands clasp in prayer. It's about three yards away.

"Why?"

With a shrug I reply, "It's something I need to do. You'll still have me in your sights so there is nothing to worry about."

Leader nods then replies, "You have until the others show up."

I nod then turn around and walk off heading for the angle gravestone. When reaching it I just stare at it for a moment. Slowly, I bend down and pull out the weeds and wipe away the leaves. My breath gets caught in my throat reading the head stone. It says, 'In loving memory Joseph Elijah Ward 1909-2007. The song has ended, but the melody lingers on.'

"Hey grandpa," I say standing up. Closing my eyes I feel the wind blow by slightly lifting my hair in a playful manner, something so wrong on a day like this. With a very small smile I reopen my eyes. "I really hope you can hear me…."

I fall silent, my words getting stuck in my throat. Tears threaten to burn my sight, but they never come. I wrap my arms around myself as if maybe that might help the possibility of keeping myself from falling apart.

"There has been a lot of crazy stuff happening these past few months," I say with an un-amused laugh. "You probably know all that though. Can you actually believe I'm taking part of a war…Laura is as well. This war…we're not cut out for it but…there's nothing we can do to stop it. They say war changes people…I'm hoping and wishing it doesn't change us too much definitely not Laura."

Sighing I run my hand through my hair. My throat feels tight, my eyes burn and my heart hurts, but no tears ever come. I swallow the lump in my throat and look up to the darkening sky.

"I apologize for everything that has happen today and the days to follow," I croak out, my voice sounding thick. I look back down at my grandfather's name.

"I'm sure he understands," Laura says from behind.

I don't turn around but my lips move in a very small smile as I nod. "Always quick to forgive and never judge," I say softly.

"He was awesome," Laura says standing next to me.

"Best grandfather in the whole world," I reply my smile getting bigger.

"Are you sure you two aren't raising his dead ego," Kisame says from behind.

"Leave them be," says the voice of Konan. I turn to see our team behind us along with Konan.

Smiling I reply, "You would have liked him if you knew him."

"I don't think Hidan would have liked him," Laura says with a thoughtful look.

Chuckling I say, "You're probably right, but it wouldn't have bothered him at all."

"How did he die," Sasuke asks.

"Cancer killed him, but he died peacefully in his sleep with a smile, his bible gripped in his hands."

"Ah so he was a religious freak," Kisame remarks.

"Unlike Hidan he did not constantly praise God nor try to shove his religion down anyone's throat," I reply looking back to the gravestone.

"He was practically a saint," Laura says with a smile. "He never judged anyone who believed differently than him and he was kind and many other awesome things."

"So why are you guys over here," I ask turning away from the gravestone. I've done what I needed to do.

"To see if you were okay," Laura replies with a small slightly worried smile. Konan nods her head in agreement with Laura's statement.

"I just wanted to know who the dead person you were talking to was," Kisame says with his shark grin.

I nod then turn to the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke only gives a Hn and Itachi says nothing. I shrug not bothered by their…lack of reply. Instead I place my hands behind my back and look over to where Leader is having a conversation with Sasori.

"We should head back," I say turning to look back at all of them. "It looks like everyone else has finally made it."

Laura places her hand in mine then with her other free hand grabs a hold of Konan's hand. The six of us head back to the oak tree. We only wait for a couple of moments then Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu are at the tree as well.

"Did anyone else see a fucking huge black fucking machine thing in the fucking sky," Hidan asks yelling.

"Tobi saw the giant bird," Tobi replies waving his arms in the air. "It wasn't pretty like Deidara-sempai's bird but it was really loud. It hurt Tobi's ears."

"It wasn't a bird **you baka**," Zetsu says.

"What the fuck was it," Hidan asks.

"A helicopter," I reply.

"What the fuck was it fucking doing," Hidan asks with a glare and I only shrug in reply. How should I know; I thought it would attack but it didn't.

"I believe it was** gathering information from the sky**," replies Zetsu. That makes sense.

Leader looks over to us. "What do you two know of this?"

"I know nothing," Laura replies honestly.

"That the police force here had called the National Guard…at least they might have," I reply a bit unsure.

"What can you tell us about them," Leader asks.

"Not much," I reply running my hands through my hair. Damn, I've picked that habit back up. "I'm not in it, but they'll be bringing the heavy artillery. Depending on how long this last depends on what types of weapons will be brought in. There could be tanks, missiles, aerial shooting, bombs; gas could be involved so having some sort of gasmask might be helpful just in case. Other than that I really don't know much about them."

"If what you're saying is correct than your people will be participating in this war as well. We just won't have to worry about Konoha and their allies." Leader falls silent for a moment looking lost in thought. "Everyone outside of our group is a potential enemy. We will show no mercy to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai," says every member of the Akatsuki. Laura and I can only nod in reply.

"Good," Leader replies handing each one of us a map. "Those coordination are where you will be for the night. For now we will all send out one clone to test the remaining of their ranks and then rest for the night. Before dawn Deidara you are to set bomb around town. As the sun starts rising have them go off. If by any chance you are able to run into the National Guard take care of many as you can."

"Hai, un."

"Everyone else," Leader says turning to face all of us. "Once the bombs go off you are to go in and attack."

Again there is a chorus of Hai. Laura and I only nod our heads in reply. Leader then dismisses everyone after letting us know to meet back up by the tree the same time tomorrow. Itachi is the one with the map so we turn to him. His eyes move over it for a moment before closing it up and start walking. The four of us follow; the only sound between us is the roaring of the ocean in the distance and crickets singing their songs.

We walk north, reaching near the outskirts of the town. The trees are closer together, rooted in place until mankind decides to destroy them. All of the buildings are behind us, and I'm sure that the ocean is but a five minute walk from here.

"This is where we'll stay," Itachi says.

"So who's going to get firewood," Kisame asks.

"For what," Laura asks in return.

"To eat my student," Kisame replies with a grin.

"We've already started a war," I state. "Why not just go back and steal some food? It won't be that far of a walk."

"She's got a point," Sasuke says.

"Who will go back into town to get the food," Laura asks.

"We will," Kisame replies with a grin putting his arm around Laura's shoulder. "We'll leave it up to these three to set up camp."

"I'm not setting anything up for you," Sasuke replies.

"Be careful," I say to Laura giving her a quick hug.

"I will," she replies giving a smile.

"Let's go my student," Kisame says then walks off back into town taking Laura with him.

I turn back to the two brothers. Sasuke walks off into the trees leaving me alone with Itachi. I bite on my cheek as the weird flips start back up again. I thought they were gone by now, why must they be back.

"So…." I say and trail off. Once again run my hand through my hair for what seems like the millionth time that day.

Itachi doesn't reply. Instead he takes out this scroll. He does some hand signs and then places his hand onto the scroll. There's a poof, smoke appears and then floats away from the breeze. On top of the scroll seems to be a few tents and sleeping bags. Well…someone came prepared.

Silently, we both work on setting up the tents. I've only set up a tent once and…well let's say it ended in a horrible disaster. So, you can guess my second attempt at trying was not turning out so well. It was getting me so frustrated that I felt like cursing it. Then I got the urge to beat it against a tree as if that would help beating it into submission.

"You're getting it tangled up," Itachi says causing me to look over to see him setting up the second tent.

"Thanks oh so much for the statement," I slightly snarl. Turning towards the tent I push it away from me. Forget the damn tent.

Before I know it the tent is being placed in my hands. I look up at Itachi confused ignoring the way my body is reacting. He sits beside me only causing more flips to happen in my stomach and that makes me want to move away from him. Earlier I was able to ignore because of the war, but with no battles going on around us it's getting hard to ignore.

"Like this," Itachi says then starts showing me how to set up the tent. Once he completely set it up, he dissembles it then places it back into my hands. "Try again."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble and once again try to assemble the tent. Still I fail miserably at it. Hey, it is not my fault; I was never given the tent making skill.

Itachi reaches over, placing each hand next to mine. My breath stops as I watch him carefully. He flips one of the poles over then inserts it correctly into the other one. When he lets go and moves away, I release my breath then mentally glare at him in my head. How dare he do…whatever it is he's freaking doing. Stupid body needs to stop acting so weird and get itself under control.

"Thanks," I reply a moment later.

He only nods in reply and I once again try assembling the tent. He stands and walks off after a few moments. With him not so near I feel myself relax, not realizing I was tense.

It takes me forever, or at least a good half hour to assemble the tent. Before that time Sasuke showed back up. By the time I do finish Kisame is returning with Laura, both of them holding bags in their arms.

"Welcome back," I greet with a smile going over to take some of the bags from Laura.

"Thank you," she replies with a smile.

"Okay so I have energy bars, muffins, chips, beef jerky and some canned goods," Kisame says.

"I got water and juice," Laura says pointing to the bags that I set down.

"I've set up traps," Sasuke says reaching into one of the bags Kisame placed down and pulls out an energy bar.

"So we're just going to eat and then do what," I ask sitting down beside Laura.

"I will be taking first watch," Itachi says as Kisame starts passing the food around. "Kisame will get second watch at one and then Sasuke will be getting it at three. At five we will discuss plans and what course of action to take."

"Sounds legit," I reply as I remove the water bottle cap. \

Laura chuckles and I give a small smile then chug down some of the water. After a few minutes, I replace the cap. The day's events, emotional drainage finally catches up with me and I start yawning. Laura starts yawning with me making me yawn more.

"You better get some rest my student," Kisame says to Laura. "You're going to need it for tomorrow."

"O….," Laura starts to say but ends up yawning.

Itachi hands over one of the sleeping bags to Laura. "You and Kahlan will be sharing that tent," he says pointing to the tent I assembled.

"Okay," Laura replies again standing up. "Goodnight Kisame-sensei, Itachi and Sasuke."

Laura waves and then heads into the tent. I yawn once again. Itachi hands me one of the other sleeping bags and I nod in thanks unable to vocalize it because of another yawn. I stand up and walk over to the tent then stop right outside it.

"Goodnight," I say then go inside.

Laura has already set up her sleeping bag and is snuggling inside it. I go and set mine next to hers. I remove my backpack and weapons then place them into a pile. Crawling into the sleeping bag I close my eyes and force myself to sleep.

My eyes snap open as I sit up. My breathing is coming in hollow sound gasps as my hands try to claw at my throat to find some way to get air in. Sweat adorns my body and slides down making my clothes stick to me. Fiery liquid burns my eyes and leaves a burning trail on my cheeks. Screams, explosions and lots of gun firing fill my ears.

I hear Laura coughing beside me and turn to her. There some sort of smoke filling the tent…no gas. Quickly, I grab my backpack and pull out one of the first aid kits. Grabbing the package of bandages I rip it open then start tearing the bandage into strips.

"Here," I say placing a few of the torn bandages over Laura's nose and mouth. "Hold it there and try to breath as little as possible," I cough out.

She whimpers, tears falling from her eyes and says, "My eyes hurt."

"We'll get out of this don't worry," I reply as I take a deep painful breath.

I help Laura up then shove the first aid kit back into the pack. Placing it over my shoulder I pick up my sais and hidden blades put them on then rush out of the tent with Laura running right into Kisame. He grabs both of our wrists and then starts dragging us out of the area. I hand over some of the bandages to him but he shakes his head.

I place of the bandages over my mouth and nose then and take in a deep breath; I cough a little take another deep breath and then hold it. More fiery liquid streams down my cheeks. My eyes burn painfully, and my vision keeps going in and out.

We finally get out of the gas but Kisame keeps dragging us. Laura starts coughing while taking in large gulps of air. I do the same as well but look around for the rest of our team. For some unfathomable reason worry starts to settle in.

"Stay put," Kisame says after getting us a far distance from the gas filled area.

We only nod and then he pops, informing us he was just a water clone. Laura continues to cough and I have to blink my eyes as I continue to lose my vision. Explosions are still going off in the distance. When my vision isn't failing me I notice the sky glowing red from large flames scattered about the town.

"We need to go now," I hear Itachi say.

"Come on my student," Kisame says.

"What's going on," Laura coughs out.

"It seems your National Guard decided to strike," Itachi informs.

"We left behind some clones," Sasuke finally speaks up.

Sighing, I blindly try pulling myself up. "Shit…."

"What's wrong Kahlan," Laura asks, as another explosion goes off.

"Nothing to worry about," I reply after a moment. "Can you help me up please?"

"Sure," she replies. I feel her hand in mine then her pulling me up just as my vision comes back, hopefully not to be followed by anymore blindness.

"What now," I ask.

"We find the others," Itachi replies.

The hairs on the back of my neck rise. Coldness starts spreading around my body. My heartbeat increase as the sound of a click echoes in my ear, a familiar click, the clicking of a gun. I pull Laura down to the ground just as the sound of the gun echoes in the air. Someone swears and I hear the sound of the gun being reloaded.

"Sasuke take the girls," Itachi orders as he lifts me off the ground and Kisame lifts Laura off the ground. "Kisame and I will stay behind. We'll catch up with you soon."

Sasuke nods and without thinking I quickly hold tightly onto Itachi's sleeve. He glances down at me and all I can do is glare at him unsure of why I stopped him from moving away from me. Shaking my head I just let him go as Sasuke starts moving.

"If you come across anyone show them no mercy my student," Kisame says.

Turning away I mumble, "Be careful." With Sasuke in the lead, Laura and I follow after him.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**The contest is being extended until chapter 100; this will be the only extension. Anyways, I know Kahlan mentions her grandfather a lot throughout the story but that's because she was close to him as well as looked up to him. He was her role model and the one person whose opinion mattered to her. So, I don't think I need to explain the reason why she went to his grave, but if I do then just ask.**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	94. Chapter 94: Show-off

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 94**

_**Note: When you're in a battle with Sasuke as an ally, he won't let you fight, show-off.**_

~Laura's POV

My eyes really hurt from that gas and I have no idea what-so-ever about what it was, I just hope my eyes don't hurt for much longer, they sting a lot.

"Have your weapons ready," Sasuke orders as Kahlan slowly pulls out her sais as I slowly pull out my sword, my eyes stinging a little from the gas still, truthfully I am not in a very good mood.

"This should be fun," I say sarcastically while rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand… make that… I am not in a good mood.

I pull my hand away as Sasuke gives me a look with a raised brow which makes me yawn a little, I hate being woken up and I reaaaaally need a nap… probably once we're in a safer place. Yes that sounds much smarter plus I love living so far.

"Laura is temperamental when she gets woken up too early," Kahlan says with a slight chuckle as Sasuke stops which results in me walking into his back.

"Owwww," I whine while rubbing my nose and looking up to him; well that was mean. I lean a little to the left to see him staring out to the clear area in front of us before his sharingan flashes on, pulling out his sword as I hear a gun being fired and not even a second later, I hear a bullet hitting Sasuke's sword… and then a yell of pain… Sasuke bounced the bullet off of his sword and back into the person… cool!

"Epic," I say with a small grin as Sasuke continues walking with his sword at the ready, muttering something to himself about idiotic people. I carry on walking behind him but stay close, better to stay near a ninja who's on your side then near a ninja that wants to kill you.

"Is everyone at the same location from yesterday?" Kahlan asks while walking right behind me, I look up at the sky and see starts though I can see the sun right in the distance, it's very faint but it's just coming up… it must be about five or six or something, in England it would come up about six-ish but I'm not sure about here, I'm never up that early.

"No, they sent my brother a location early; I have the location pinned on my map," Sasuke replies as I nod my head, a new meeting location… okay… that is very much like the Akatsuki to choose a different location so they cannot track us down by knowing our meeting location.

I nod my head softly and listen in to everything around me, listening for a click of a gun or fire, you can never be sure.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulls his hand out to the left while pointing a finger in a certain direction. I blink my eyes confused as he fires a bullet of lightning chakra as seconds later a cry of pain is heard. I almost trip over my feet as Sasuke continues walking while pointing his finger in one direction before firing off more chakra which results in more yells and cries of pain.

"Persistent guards," Sasuke seems to mutter to himself before putting his hand down. I glance back to Kahlan who is clenching her Sais tightly; I look up to her before giving her a small smile which she seems to force back. I hear a click of a gun which Kahlan notices before letting go of one of her Sais before pulling me towards her. Another cling of metal rings in my ear before another cling rings then another then another till I count seven clings of metal and a scream of pain.

"Phew," Kahlan sighs while slowly letting me go, I slowly open an eye to see her sai raised above my head and with a small bit of smoke coming off of them, still glowing slightly red from her chakra. "Just got them," she says with a peaceful sigh before dispelling the chakra from her Sais as they return to their original colour.

"These guards are becoming a nuisance," Sasuke says aloud before firing another shot of chakra which results in another scream of pain, he turns round to us two before looking to me with his sword still in hand, "don't you know any water Jutsu to deal with them," he questions as I think for a second before nodding my head slowly… I know a long range one that might work.

I nod my head once more before looking to the both of them, "you guys need to get onto high ground first," I say before Sasuke nods and jumps up into a tall tree as Kahlan gives me an unsure look before following after Sasuke. I sigh softly before jumping up into a tree but stay near the lower branches, ready.

I stand there for a couple of moment while gathering as much chakra in my stomach before turning it into water, gathering my chakra has become easy thanks to Kisame-sensei who has a LOT of chakra, the most in the Akatsuki by that, so yeah, gathering and creating the water is super easy it's just creating enough to wash out this whole area which is the very hard part.

It takes a couple of minutes before I have gathered enough water to cover this area and maybe a couple miles ahead, I turn my belly turn at the overfill feeling before letting it go, spitting the water out as far as I can before thinking, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, I push my hands into the water as I pulse Chakra through it, letting it multiply and spread out, the power in this Jutsu crush people from their insides out, so this move is mostly used to kill many weaker opponents, says Kisame-sensei at least.

I cough a couple of times while wiping my mouth lazily with the back of my hand, my throat hurts from doing that but from all the creaking I can hear, I think I may have took out quite a few people, maybe hundred for all I know.

I fall off my knees on the branch as the loss of chakra hits me harder than I thought it would, I can't breathe this all in since its water so I'll need to wait awhile before letting some more Jutsus loose. I slowly look up to the tree as I see Sasuke and Kahlan standing about eight branches above me, watching me carefully as I give them a small tired look before waving softly, my lungs hurt now, remind me never to use that Jutsu unless I have to.

"That was amazing Laura, you seem tired though," Kahlan says while kneeling down behind me as I pant a little more, whoa, took way more out of me then I thought it did.

"All of that water was her chakra," Sasuke says with his sharingan still activated, looking at the wave of water as it continues to move out, and heading for the sea where it should stop.

I nod my head softly before leaning back against the tree trunk, I really need to sleep now, seem even the stars are starting to leave now, so mean stars, don't go to bed while I'm still awake.

"Nice Jutsu, my student," I hear a familiar voice as I slowly look up to see Kisame grinning down on me as I notice something, his chest and middle section is completely covered in blood… oh… more deaths… great.

"What happened," Kahlan questions while looking Kisame over, make that his body seems to be completely drenches in blood as he puts his sword back onto his back which also has blood covering it.

"Just some fun," he says with his grin before Kahlan gives him a cold look as I watch him grab my hand and pull me up, I'm still panting a little from the loss of chakra, every single time I use that Jutsu I end up completely worn out afterwards for about an hour or so. "Come on," he says while handing me to Sasuke like giving him a toy doll, "you'll carry her," Kisame says with a sharky grin as Sasuke seems to glare at him for saying that.

"No," he says while putting his sword back into its holder on his waist.

"Sasuke, carry her, we need to start moving now that the path is clear," Itachi says while somehow coming out of nowhere and appearing behind Kahlan which seems to make her jump slightly on her spot.

"You ninjas need bells on you or something," Kahlan says while glaring at Itachi slightly, putting her hand on her heart before looking him over as I do the same, he has no blood what so ever on him right now, he just has some burnt marks on the top of his cloak and on his back which makes me think a little, did they have flammable stuff or maybe a flame thrower? A flame thrower sounds so cool though… so-so-so cool!

I look to Sasuke as he walks over to Kisame before kneeling down in front of me as I slowly crawl onto his back and move into a more comfortable place, I feel soo tired right now.

"Sowwy," I murmur softly to Sasuke while closing my eyes slowly, I really-really need a cat-nap right now.

"Whatever," I hear him mutter back as I wrap my arms round his neck and use my arms as a replacement pillow. I feel really tired sleepy right now.

I listen carefully to everyone as they start talking while I slowly start drifting off to sleep.

"Where are the others now," Kahlan asks as I hear an Hn from Sasuke, as well as a chuckle from Kisame for some reason.

"You'll never guess," I hear Kisame-sensei say before continuing, "some shop called 'sugar rush' and it's an ice-shop," I hear Kisame-sensei start laughing loudly while I cannot help but giggle a little from listening, what an epic place to have a meeting. "I bet $20 that Hidan and Deidara will be pigging out on ice-cream when we get there," Kisame-sensei says with a chuckle as I hear a shuffle of shoes.

"Kisame, enough, we're leaving," I hear Itachi say before I hear someone running then another person leaving before gripping my arms round Sasuke's neck tighten as I feel him move quickly. I decide to listen to everyone before dozing off.

"And whose duty was it when we were attacked?" I hear Kahlan question as I listen to a small awkward chuckle from Kisame-sensei, oh no, not you sensei.

"I dozed off during my watch," he says as I mentally roll my eyes which are still sore, thank you very much Kisame-sensei for letting them throw some weird gas at us, it really hurt, maybe either more than some of the trainings sections.

"As expected," I hear Sasuke say as I try my best not to laugh, my sensei will kill me if I do… plus… Sasuke doesn't actually trust any of the Akatsuki so I see where he is coming from… somewhat.

I yawn a little while moving a tiny bit before stopping, finally comfortable to sleep without a bed or pillow. I murmur a goodnight to myself before letting sleep take over.

I slowly turn a little with my arms still attached to someone's neck as I hear a loud bell rung just above my head… is it morning yet?

"You've all arrived late," I hear Pein call with a slight echo as I let go of… who was I sleeping on again… umm… Ahh Sasuke… from Sasuke's neck before stretching my arms a little, yawning softly while opening my eyes.

"What happened…?" I question softly while looking around the place we are in… are we in a shop… a very cold and colourful shop? I let my eyes adjust to the place around me before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I blink my eyes a little while looking round the Akatsuki members in front of me… everyone seems to have some sort of 'adjustment' to their cloaks… for example… there isn't much left of Deidara's cloak… by the top half of it and one less sleeve… whoa… big bang.

I yawn one last time before looking to Pein; he does not look pleased at all… I must ask Kahlan what happened while I was asleep.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	95. Chapter 95: Survival

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 95**

_**Note: War is life or death; the instinct for survival will always win over morals.**_

~Kahlan's POV

"Sorry," I say running my hand through my hair. "We had run into trouble, a lot."

"Those guards are very persistent," Kisame replies with a small grin.

"Leader-sama," Konan says. "Do not get upset, it could have happen to any group."

Leader sighs and I relax my posture. Hidan is busy pigging out on the ice cream and I shake my head. I'll laugh when he gets himself sick. The five of us takes a seat as Leader sets down a map.

"We're going to have to change tactics," Leader says. "From what Zetsu has gathered, the guards are also attacking the Konoha ninjas and their allies. We will use this to our advantage. Half of us will be going down to the beach to take care of the Konoha while the other half stays here in town to take care of the guards. We will then switch places at noon after giving a report of what is going on."

"Who will be going where," I ask glancing at the map.

"Hidan and Kakuzu will be going here," Leader says pointing to the north side of the beach. "You two will attack together from there. Whoever stands in your way kill them. Sasori and Deidara will be making the first move from the sky. If you see any more helicopters blow them up. Kisame and Laura you will be attacking from the south side of the beach. Zetsu will be going with but staying at a distant to give reports. The rest of us will be inland fighting the guards, no arguments."

Turning to Kisame I give him a very evil glare and say, "If anything happens to Laura, I'm coming after you."

"She had me as a sensei, she'll be just fine," Kisame replies.

"Enough," Leader says. "Those I've assigned to attack the beach are to go now. You are dismissed."

"Be careful," I say to Laura giving her a big hug.

"You be careful too," she replies returning the hug.

"I will," I reply letting her go.

She gives a smile and I return it. She leaves with the others and I start gnawing on my bottom lip as I turn to Leader. We wait for Kakuzu to drag Hidan out by the ear who is complaining that 'I'm not fucking done eating the fucking ice cream asshole.'

With Hidan and Kakuzu finally out Leader turns to us all and says, "Alright, Tobi you will be going into the group of guards as a diversion. From the North Konan and I will attack. Sasuke you will be attacking from the east, catch them in a genjutsu if you must. Itachi you will be attacking from the south and Kahlan you will be attacking from the west."

"What," I ask slightly surprised. I'm going to be on my own.

"Do not question me," Leader replies. "By attacking from all side we will have them cornered. We are moving out now. Dismissed."

"Tobi will go distract them," Tobi says cheerfully and runs out of the building.

Leader and Konan head for the door with Sasuke following. Slowly I rise to my feet a little shaking-ly. I'm not sure if I can really do this stuff on my own. Oh gosh what if I get killed…no that won't happen I can't allow it.

"Just remember what I taught you and listen to your instincts," Itachi says.

"Okay," I mumble in reply.

Itachi turns and walks out and I follow behind him silently. With everyone outside they all start moving out and I just stay rooted in my spot for a moment. I wait for them to leave sight and slowly, ever so slowly, I turn and head in the direction I have to go.

My eyes roam around the destruction of the town. Some house are standing untouched while others are completely blown to the foundation or burning. Derbies are scattered across everywhere, some on fires and some not. Cars are in places they shouldn't be. One Chevy truck is sticking out of a house while a Mercedes is flipped over in someone's garden.

I keep my ears open for any sounds. Right now it's quite…as in shit will be hitting the fan soon quiet. My entire body is screaming for me to run and hide, but all I do is continue walking down the deserted dirty road, my footsteps sounding loud.

The entire time I'm walking my body is tensed. I'm on edge, jumpy at almost anything making a sound pulling out my Sais for non-existing ghost. Damn imagination going into over-drive.

"Calm down," I mutter to myself placing the Sais back then run my hand through my hair.

I continue to keep my guard up. My eyes scan over everything as I spin around in a slow circle every few minutes. Still nothing ever jumps out at me. No one attacks and I can't help but think I'll be getting into some serious trouble and there will be no one to help.

My body freezes hearing something in the distance. Slowly I turn around narrowing my eyes but see nothing. Either I'm overreacting still, or I should have thought about walking out in the damn wide open. Think quickly, what can I do.

"Hello," I call out, my voice cracking with just enough quivering to make it sound like fear. Fuck, why the hell did I just do that? I should have learned from the last time what happen when I called out.

"What are you doing here," says a deep stern voice.

I turn to look at a crumbling pink house. My eyes find no one, but I know that is where the voice came from. "I'm looking for my friends," I lie.

"Don't move," the same voice says and I hold my hands up in the air.

A second later, a man with an army-ish looking uniform comes out from the side of the pink crumbling house. I raise a brow noticing the shot gun in his hands. Slowly I bring my hands down knowing this guy isn't part of the National Guard. He's that clerk from…Walgreens that I've seen a few times.

"I know you," the man says keeping his shot gun pointed at me. "I've seen you around those people with those cloaks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply innocently. "Are you sure you don't have me confused with someone else."

"Don't play with me girlie," he growls narrowing is eyes at me.

He starts pulling the hammer for the gun. Quickly, I start running in a zigzag pattern. A moving target is a harder target to hit. While running I start gathering my chakra.

"Shadow clone jutsu," I say under my breath creating two clones. "Distract him."

The clones nods and run towards the man. The man glares and points the gun at one of the clones. He gets a lucky hit shooting one of them making them go poof. I almost fall down as I receive them memory of the pain the clone felt for a split second.

The second clone he has more of a problem shooting. He misses, causing him to curse and having to reload. I use the opportunity to add chakra to my feet to increase my speed. Reaching him I kick the gun out of his hand. Really I don't want to hurt him but he start shooting at me. So I can't be blamed for punching him in the face.

The man stumbles back but regains his balance. He spits tobacco at my feet and then actually starts charging at me. Oh come on, this can't really be happening. Oh, who will I be able to kid it is. So, I do the one of the only logical things to do. I dodge the man's attacks, after all he is just a civilian probably scared, confused and angry as hell.

"Oh so now you want to be a coward," he snarls.

"I'm not," I reply. "I don't want to do this."

The man gives an un-amused chuckle of disbelief then pulls out a large knife used for gutting on hunting trips. Quickly, I take out one of my sais and block the attack. I push the blade away and kick out to him. My clone comes up from behind him with a bat and knocks him upside the head a couple of times until the man is lying on the ground unconscious. Where the hell the bat came from?

"Let's go," I say standing up straight.

"You're not going anywhere," someone yells.

There's a loud bang going off. Instinctively, I turn my body to the side. Pain erupts in my shoulder and I fall to the ground as my clone poofs away. Warm liquid starts gliding down my left arm. Hissing, I look up and see a young woman maybe in her late twenties running over to the fallen man. This woman is part of the National Guard.

I stand up while the woman seems to check the man's vitals. Hearing me move she looks over. She lifts her gun up and goes to pull the trigger. My eyes widen and I quickly do a substitution jutsu just as the gun goes off.

I rush over to her, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and try removing the gun from the woman. It's a battle of tug-of-war for two minutes before I successfully snatch it from her grasp. She goes to kick my feet out from under me and I jump up slightly into the air as I toss the gun to the side. She goes to hit me, and I block the attack.

We engage in a hand-to-hand to combat for about fifteen minutes. She makes quick jabs and tries to hit for pressure points. I block and attack with moves that Leader Deidara, Sasori and Itachi has taught me. Though really, from the wound in my shoulder, the woman is the one with the upper hand in the battle so far.

She seems to know this and twists the arm to the wounded shoulder. A small cry of pain escapes my lips as she brings her elbow down on the shoulder, hard. I go to kick out at her but she moves back and then adds pressure to the wound as she starts moving my arm in a direction it does not bend.

"No," I yell as I move backwards with all my weight.

The woman stumbles loosening her grip on me. I take the chance and snatch my arm back. She tackles me to the ground pulling something out. Light glistens on a silver object in her hands. Fear of dying kicks in and my survival instincts seems to take over.

It doesn't happen it in slow motion like it does in movies. My right wrist turns in the right angle activating the hidden blade as I lodge it into the woman chest before her hands start coming down. With my left hand, I awkwardly remove one of my Sais and lodge the blade into the side of the woman's neck before moving it towards me to add more damage and for the blood to escape quickly then I pull both blades out. The blood splatters on me and I close my eyes as it hits my face. The woman starts making gurgling noises and I open my eyes as she tries to desperately keep the blood from escaping. The light starts fading in her eyes and she's looking at me with hatred. I can't look away; only stare as the woman dies on top of me, her blood falling on me.

Her body starts falling forward, but I'm unable to move as her head lands beside mine making a thump hitting the ground. For a moment I just lay there as her blood starts soaking my shirt. Slowly, I roll her off me and sit up. I stand with shaking legs, my eyes wide and my breathing comes in gasp, the pain in my shoulder momentarily forgotten. I stare down at the woman for what seems like forever.

Slowly, my body turns around and my feet start forcing me to walk. My eyes focus on nothing as I head east not sure what I'm doing. I walk and walk even though I feel like hiding under blankets like a little child. I continue walking until I come across a battle of guards and ninjas. None of it registers in my head as I stand frozen watching everything with detachment.

For a while I seem safe as I see Leader, Konan, Sasuke, Tobi and Itachi all engage in battle with the guards. Leader does his almighty push, Sasuke does some lightning attack, Itachi is doing a fire attack, Tobi is running in circles and Konan is attacking with paper. That safety goes out the window as one of the guards see me with my sai still out and it along with myself still covered in blood. They point their gun at me, but I just let myself become more detach as I let my instincts take over. My sai flies out of my hand to get lodge in the man's throat.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**This is war and it's only natural that people will do what they have to do to survive. It is instinct and programmed into all of us so it's not a shock that Kahlan finally had to go through it. Plus, I also love putting my characters through hell; it shows them what they're made of and makes them grow.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	96. Chapter 96: Name Calling

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 96**

_**Note: Kisame enjoys making you fight so if you slack off he will call you stupid names, beware.**_

~Laura's POV

Kisame-sensei seems to find this funny, whenever I crash into taller people, hard, I get a nosebleed and I have crashed into him twice since he likes stopping so yes… two nosebleeds. It takes a couple minutes before they stop but yes after time they do stop.

"How much longer sensei?" I ask while running beside him, having to hold onto his sleeve just so I don't lag behind that far, according to Kisame-sensei, I am very slow. I'm not that slow, I can run from Hidan without dying.

"Not much longer," he says while glancing back to me with his sharky grin before looking forwards, "start gathering your chakra right now, you'll need it in battle," he says as I nod my head softly before raising one hand and start gathering my chakra in my belly, sensei is probably right, out of everyone in the Akatsuki and Kahlan I'm pretty slow at gathering my chakra quickly.

I slowly bring my hand up to my mouth before forcing the chakra to stay in my belly, I feel like I'm about to throw up right now… oh god.

"Sensei," I murmur softly while pulling my other hand off of his sleeve to cover my mouth while running, oh this doesn't feel good. He looks away from running before glancing down to me before chuckling, finding something else funny… big blue meanie.

"Just hold it in for now, we're almost there," he says with his grin as I slowly nod my head, oh god… I really don't like the feeling of holding this in. I notice we do arrive there quickly as my sandals hit the boiling hot white sand and I can feel the sand softly burning me.

I look up from the ground and see a group of Konoha ninjas, Sakura, Ino, Iruka and Rock Lee… oh this cannot end well… four against two and one of the two is NOT even a genin! Oh no oh no oh no! Please lord help us… not die? Thank you.

"Hey Laura," I hear Sakura yell from here as I feel my insides twist and turn horribly before dropping to my knees, covering my mouth and my face facing the ground in case I do throw up, feeling like they are breaking my organs inside and twisting them with the water.

I hear Kisame-sensei kneel beside me before whispering something to me lowly, "just keep the water in for now, I'll push my chakra through you along with the hand signs, all you need to do is release the water," he murmurs closely as I close my eyes as they water, please hurry sensei!

My body shakes as the water chakra continues to build up and up to the point where tears are running down my face and onto the sand, it feels like water is filling in my lungs and I cannot breathe. I soon feel a set of hands on my shoulders, chakra pushing through those hands and into my body, making the chakra I'm storing boil inside me, burning as heck. "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" I hear Kisame-sensei yell before the water forces its way up my throat and out of my mouth, burning as it does that.

It takes a couple of seconds before it finally all comes out and I can breathe, "oh… my… god…" I pant while holding my chest tightly, my chest, stomach, lungs and throat are burning and pulsing rapidly, that is going to be very sore in the morning I can feeeeel it!

I feel Kisame still holding me up so I carefully open my eyes and see the water under me, stream coming off of it as it swishes a little. "Kisame-sensei… can you put me down now," I ask while moving my feet a little as I push some chakra down to them, glowing blue as Kisame-sensei carefully puts me down on the boiling water.

"You Akatsuki, why couldn't you have left her out of this but… but teaching her ninjutsu… you should have left her out of our war," I hear Sakura yell from across the beach, I rub the tears out of my eyes as I look to her, she is glaring very deadly like while all four of the ninjas are on top of the water though they look a little in pain, it must be the boiling water, it has stream coming off of it now.

"Ha, she was in it to start with," Kisame says while grabbing Samehada off of his back before grabbing the handle of it with two hands, grinning at the ninjas with his shark like grin. "Now let's finish this," he says before running across the wide water as it connects with the sea, you can see the wide range of stream coming off of it as well.

My head starts to spin at the chakra loss as I kneel down on the water I made before holding my head, a thought runs through my head at the thought of fighting without the Konoha ninjas trying to kill me! Act like my body has been taken over by a member so it looks like I have been taken over against my will… that should work

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yell loudly before grabbing my head, clenching it while my body shakes still from the chakra loss, my head spins a little before I slowly and unsteadily stand up. I slowly look to the Konoha ninjas with a blank look before smirking a little, as they say, when fighting for your life, let your instincts take over.

What Jutsu let you do that anyway? Ahh I forgot the Jutsu Pein taught me and Kahlan before… Ahh what was it. Ahh right. I slowly raise my hands and made the sign of the snake before sending chakra to my head… soon… my mind goes blank… my only thoughts… attack… attack till safe. That should work now… okay!

"That Jutsu? Can't you fight without it," Kisame asks with a yell from where he is fighting against Lee and Sakura, Ino and Iruka seem to be keeping an eye on me as I stretch my arms out widely with a small cough, my throat still hurts though.

"Noo~" I sing with a tune before grinning which Kisame only grins back at. It's a Jutsu that Pein somehow create this Jutsu so if we can't fight because of the fear or pain he said to just use this Jutsu, speeds up healing, power up in strength and speed… wonder why he doesn't use it… probably a pride thing.

I grin slowly towards Iruka and Ino as Ino narrows her eyes at me, "it looks like she's under a Genjutsu or something," she says before readying herself for an attack as Iruka does the same.

I make three hand signs before making one hand sign with my right hand, "Water Release: Wild Water Wave," I say before blowing what is left of my water chakra into the move, letting my long waterfall like spray which impales the sand deeply, making large dents in it before quickly flowing upwards and to the ninjas.

Ino and Iruka move out of the way but I catch Ino's leg and make a rather large wound in it, like I took a large amount of flesh out of her thigh.

"Ahh!" she yells in pain before Iruka jumps back to her and helps her stay as blood rushes out of her wound, well this is entertaining, my stomach is turning again but yeah, sorter entertaining.

"My turn," Kisame-sensei says with glee as I glance to Sakura and Rock Lee who seem to be defending themselves with cuts all over their bodies, well it's true that no one kills Kisame-sensei since he killed himself to keep the Akatsuki secrets from getting out… so Kisame-sensei is still undefeated. Kisame-sensei makes some remark to the Konoha ninjas before slamming his hands down on the surface of my chakra water. "Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks!" he yells as I watch the charka attach to each before the five hungry sharks appear, one shoots out of the water and grabs Iruka's leg before dragging him down into the water, this results in another shark grabbing onto Ino's already hurt leg which results in her screaming before pulling her under water.

"Ino! Iruka-sensei!" Sakura yells while holding her side as I watch soon as stream and smoke slowly rises from the water as bubbles before exploding and letting the air like stuff come out.

"So, let's end this already," Kisame says with a grin before beckoning me over with a grin, I grin back to him before skipping across the water over to him before stopping, crossing my arms over each other. "Come on shrimp we haven't got all day," Kisame says as I glare at him some more, he did not call me shrimp right?

"Don't wanna, you can kill them," I say like it's almost an everyday event as he seems to glare at me… nice.

"No, get over here sharky," he says with a grin as I only glare more which probably looks like a pout with a glare… damn it. I glare some more before walking over to him with my glare and pout still intact. "Ready," he says with a grin as I roll my eyes slightly, whatever. I will get you back you sharky person.

I yawn loudly while walking over to him as he makes some hand signs before grinning to me, "I'm ready," I say while raising the chakra levels higher but instead of making it water like I make it mostly out of chakra, making it much stronger and more likely to kill you.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow," he says before pressing his hands on my shoulders which results in an eclectic like shock shooting through my body as I drop down to my knees, pressing my hands against the surface of the water as the shock goes through my arms and into the water, I watch as the water underneath me starts swirling and swirling till I notice what Kisame just made… a whirlpool. "Let's go," he says as I look up to Sakura and Rock Lee as a shark grabs both of their legs before dragging them both under water, I completely forgot about the sharks under the water.

I feel him pull me onto his back again before jumping backwards, off of the water and onto one of the half caved in houses beside the beach.

I hold my head as he jumps onto the building and I groan. What happened… my head is spinning.

"What happened," I ask while rubbing my ears as my forehead throbs horribly, did I run into a wall by any chance… I don't wanna run into a wall though… walls hurt.

"Just four more Konoha ninjas down," he says with a tune as I look up at the ocean in front of us, a huge whirlpool right in front of us… I swear there aren't any whirlpools here though.

I nod my head slowly as he jumps down and off of the buildings before grinning to me, "Let's go help Leader," he says before standing up as I do the same, I guess we go help leader fight then.

Kisame leaps off in a rush as I quickly follow after him with chakra to my feet; I don't feel that tired now… wonder why.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	97. Chapter 97: War Update

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 97**

_**Note: A ninja war could be the cause of WW3 and devoted ninja fans will help their favorite ninjas. If you ever come across such a devoted crazy fan, be sure to give them an ass kicking.**_

~Kahlan's POV

A savage scream erupts from my throat as I jump onto the back of one of the soldiers. I slam my sai in the spot where neck meets shoulder, yank out and do it again and again and again until they crumble to the ground. All I can feel is rage and the need to survive.

Getting off the fallen soldier my wild eyes land on another person ready to attack me. The two of us engage in a hand to hand combat. He goes to punch me; I block and go to knee him in the gut. The man jumps back and I swing a left hook at him. The man grabs and twist; I twist my body and drop to the ground to swing with a right hook. He catches that arm and I throw myself at him with all my weight. He stumbles back, but doesn't fall. So I gather my chakra, let it burn and swirl inside me.

I let myself get kicked multiple times in the ribs and allow him to flip me over him and onto the ground. Once my back hit the ground free from his grasp, I roll away jumping onto my feet. The man pulls out some sort of blade and I pull out my Sais.

Eyes locked on one another we move in a slow circle. His left foot moves forward just slightly and I lunge at him with a growl. I swing my blade; he blocks it and grabs my other arm then kicks me once again in the ribs before pushing me away. He attacks and I parry the block then go to give him a high kick to the face. He leans backwards while twisting his body to the left to dodge then goes to swipe his blade at me.

Quickly, I move away but receive a small cut in the process. The pain last for a fleeting second, but gets pushed away. The fight last for seconds, minutes, hours…I know not only that my body moves on its own. I'm unable to grasp anything for long; all I am doing is reacting. When he attacks, I dodge or block then attack myself. He dodges or blocks then attacks again. It's a dangerous dance as we try giving the most damage as possible while trying to receive little; a dance that goes in his favor for a little bit, but then goes into my favor, constantly going back and forth.

After gathering enough chakra, I jump back a few feet away from the man and create a clone. The clone nods and goes to attack the man. While the clone is distracting the man, I do the hand sign dragon then tiger.

Slamming my hands on the ground I mutter, "Fire release volcano."

My chakra pours into the earth and I close my eyes. I can feel the molten beneath the earth moving slowly towards the surface. This jutsu takes time since Florida has no volcanoes and it uses the molten that is way beneath the surface. That in turn also makes this jutsu a very draining jutsu, but that thought doesn't stay in my mind long as I push more chakra into the earth. The jutsu was created by Itachi but it is difficult to use it here in Florida, but not impossible. Like I mentioned it is very draining and will take time unlike if we were some place that had volcanoes. Plus your hands must touch the ground for it to work, making you open for attacks. I've only tried it once during training and I had passed out (before anything could happen) because of it.

My body tenses sensing someone coming up from behind me. Keeping my hands on the ground, I kick up almost looking like I'm trying to do a handstand. A hiss escapes from my lips as a gun goes off as my body starts flipping over to look like I'm doing some yoga type of bridge thing. Pain explodes in my side, but I grind my teeth refusing to remove my hands from the ground. I can feel the molten reaching the surface.

Kicking up, I make my body go back in the handstand before flipping over back into the original position I was in. My left arm gives out and my face connects with the concrete. Skin gets torn up but I don't move, my body is shaking too much at the moment.

Closing my eyes, I dismiss my clone. The ground starts shaking and I can feel the heat from below rising. Slowly, I open my eyes as my nails try to dig into the concrete as I pour a bit of the chakra I got back from the clone into the ground to speed the process of the jutsu.

The ground shakes more, the heat rises. With my body still shaking I bring myself up onto my hands and knees. The ground around me explodes, extending about two and a half feet and molten lava erupts into the air. The few people around me get caught in it screaming and filling the foul air with the smell of burning flesh.

Whimpers escape from me as my hands start burning, and droplets of lava land randomly on my exposed skin. I snatch my hand from the ground and the lava comes down. My body quickly moves into a protective fetus position as it falls and more droplets fall on me.

When it stops, a wave of exhaustion washes over me, but my instincts continue screaming at me, continue to have control. So, weakly, I push myself to my feet. I go to take a step but stumble and crash down onto my knees. Grinding my teeth, I push myself back up.

A hand descends on my shoulder. Following the orders of my body, I spin around activating my hidden blade and go to plunge it into the person who touched me. Their pale hand stops me, so I activate the hidden blade on my left hand and go to use it.

"Stop," the person commands grabbing my left hand. "Calm down."

My body relaxes reasoning that I'm out of harm's way. Slowly, I look up and my eyes collide with onyx eyes and a face framed by black bangs with a forehead protector that has been slashed. My brain searches for a name to connect with the face.

"I…ta…chi," I say slowly as my vision starts going black.

My body stops supporting me, causing me to fall forward as exhaustion hits me like a freight train. I feel him catch me and I try to speak, to apologize for reasons unknown to me for the moment, but my mouth refuses to open and my eyes stay glued shut. I try fighting the exhaustion, but it just tightens its grasp on me yanking me into the black waters of unconsciousness.

_Blood…everywhere…covering me, I need to get it off. Wash it off in the river…but it is so dark and forbidding looking. But I want it off; it needs to come off NOW._

"_Take the chance," whisper voices._

_I walk over to the river…or does it move towards me…nothing is clear but the need to become clean. It's all cold and my body shivers. My bare feet stop at the edge of the wide river…or it stops before my feet._

"_Wash," the voices whisper harshly. "Wash it away."_

_Instead of turning tail and running, I fall to my knees. My hands sink into the dark river as the water feels like ice stabbing, but I continue to let my arms sink in up to my elbows. Clean... get it all off._

_I scrub viciously at the blood coating my arms and hands, but the water does nothing. It stubbornly clings to me and all I can do is whimper in desperation. Nails dig into the skin to claw the blood off, but still it won't move an inch. Then hands start coming out of the water some of them looking badly burned showing muscles and bones while others look completely fine._

_I go to scramble away, but the hands latch onto me. A scream rushes out of my throat as the hands start to pull me down and I struggle to move away. They yank harder, digging their nails into my flesh until my own blood is mixing into the blood already caked on me. My scream turns into desperation as I become closer to the water and then pulled under._

_Desperately I try to get to the surface, but arms start wrapping around me dragging me farther into the inky depths of the river. My lungs burn for oxygen but the only thing available is water. Bubbles float up from below getting larger as they reach the surface. I try to fight the hands off but it feels like more wrap themselves around me._

_When the need for oxygen becomes too much I find myself somewhere else, surrounded by rocks and flames. Eagerly I take in large gulps of oxygen only to cough from the sulfur in the air. My eyes dart around the area falling on a group of…people…dressed in black robes with chains around their feet connecting them together._

"_Covered in blood," whispers the group as they start walking over to me. Scrambling to me feet I move backwards only to collide into a hot wall. "Forever covered in blood."_

"_No," I say closing my eyes and shaking my head._

_Hands grab onto me and my stomach turns at the putrid smell of flesh. Pain starts erupting everywhere as the hands seem to plunge into me. It feels as if they are starting to remove my insides. A scream starts crawling up my throat._

"_Covered in blood forever," they whisper. "Now it is our turn to kill you._

"No," I scream getting into a sitting position. "Get off, let go!"

I keep screaming as I kick and punch and try clawing at anything touching me. Eyes burn as liquid is sliding down my face in a seemingly never-ending rain. Sweat adorns my body and purple walls meet my vision. No rocky walls, blood, rotting hands just purple walls.

"Kahlan," Laura's voice says. I stop screaming and fighting as I turn my head to the left. My wide eyes land on Laura standing a few feet away from the bed a frown on her face. "It was just a dream."

I just keep my wide eye stare on her without saying a word. She frowns even more and I look away down at myself. Pajamas cling to my sweaty un-bloody body. My hands are lightly wrapped in bandages.

"Konan is the one that patched you up though she had Sasori help get the bullet out of your shoulder and Kakuzu stitched the wound up," Laura says and I look back at her. "Konan was also the one to clean you up and put the pajamas on you. You've been out for a week. Itachi said it's probably because of the jutsu you used."

"The war," I whisper as I wipe away some of the tears.

"Is still going on," Laura replies continuing to pout. "They're going to talk about it on the TV."

"Where…is everyone," I ask once again whispering.

"I'm right here," Itachi replies walking into the room with a cup. "Konan and Leader-sama are having a discussion in the parlor. Everyone else just got back finishing their missions Leader-sama set them out to do. Drink this."

He brings the cup to my lips, and I bring my hands up to hold onto the glass. Cool water slides into my mouth and down my throat. My hands wrap around the cup, and I drink the water as fast as I can without choking. Within seconds I finish and wipe my mouth from the few drops that escape.

"I want to watch the TV," I say as he takes the glass back.

"That would be unwise," Itachi replies.

"I want to see what's going on," I say back as I start untangling the sheets around my legs.

"Are you sure," Laura asks and I nod my head in reply.

Itachi looks at me for a moment before turning around and walking out of the room. Taking that as a sign of him not going to force me to stay, I climb out of bed. The moment I stand my legs start crumbling and Laura quickly moves to my side to help me stand.

"I'll help you," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I mumble. "I think it will take a few minutes for my legs to get used to walking again."

"Yeah," she replies with another smile as she starts helping me out of the room.

Together we walk down the hallway to the stairs then descend them. Reaching the bottom we turned to our right heading right into the living room where everyone is sitting around near the TV minus Itachi and Zetsu. Laura helps me walk over to the couch and we sit next to Konan just as Itachi walks into the room.

"Where's Zetsu," I ask.

"He's out spying around the house," Laura replies.

"Kahlan how are you feeling," Konan asks looking at me with a small frown.

"Numb," I reply honestly. I don't know if I should be feeling anything or not. If I am, I much rather hold onto the numbness.

"A week ago," says a news lady appearing on the screen. "The town Cape Breeze in Florida was under attack by a group of people. We soon learn that there were two groups both having inhuman powers. Police tried to protect and save the citizens but had ended up calling the National Guards for help; a few days later after showing up they had to call in others for help. Our other Army and Marine forces have joined the battle that started in Cape Breeze.

From many interviews and our own research we have learned the start of the battles come from people that are known as ninjas from a popular Japanese manga series known as Naruto. It is unsure how these people got their powers but they are very powerful. An unknown amount of fans of the series have taken up arms to participate in the war now raging across America soil, some fight for the Konoha and others fight for the Akatsuki.

Battles have started across all over the country. It is believed that if this is unable to get under control that another country will take the opportunity to start fighting America. From the battle still raging in Cape Breeze we may just be looking at the start of World War Three."

Leader turns off the TV cutting the rest of what the woman will say off. For a moment we are all sitting in silence. Hidan is the one to break the silence.

"What the fuck does she fucking mean by World fucking War Three," Hidan asks.

"Baka," Kakuzu says. "It means this will be the third world war if it even goes that far."

"What did the woman mean by the Naruto series, un."

"No idea," Laura replies with a confused look.

"Whatever she meant we have…fans fighting for us," Sasori replies.

"Who fucking cares," Hidan says. "Let them fucking fight for us; they're fucking stupid if they think we will fucking care."

"It doesn't matter," Leader says standing up. "This war will continue and we will destroy anyone who gets in our way. We will rest here for the night and then go back out and fight."

Slowly I stand up. Everyone looks over at me but I say nothing, just walk out of the room. My feet carry me to my room. Picking up Rellik off the bed, I walk over to the closet. Opening it I walk into it and then close it behind me. Clinging tightly onto my bear, I sit down in the corner of the dark closet. I'll just stay here where I'll be safe maybe even somehow disappear.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Kahlan's mind hasn't fully accepted the fact that she has killed people. In fact it views it as being traumatic and is trying to forget what she has done but can't so right now she's a bit distant and feeling numb. It seems like a natural thing people would do if they're not used to killing.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	98. Chapter 98: Found Out

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. Thank you for over 300 reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 98**

_**Note: When ninjas learn your secret, they will put it to their advantage**_

~Laura's POV

Another week seems to pass like a day as more and more people are dying from all of the countries' armies and navies who have come to help America… sadly none of them have yet killed an Akatsuki member… heck the fans are dying more quickly than the police and army people.

Things seem to be getting louder and crazier around. Deidara seems to find whatever reason he can now to blow Tobi sky high, Kakuzu is getting much stressed that he has lashed out at a few people now including Pein. Konan seems to be pacing more round the house now days, Itachi seems to spend most of his time either looking after Kahlan as she seems to be feeling… glum… these days or in the library, reading.

Tobi seems to be getting more and more insane each day which questions why Obito would do that, Zetsu seems to be getting happier and happier each day, probably because of the increase of… dead people… Hidan seems to enjoy every outing of fighting with glee and seems to be having the most fun out of all the Akatsuki members though Kisame-sensei is a close 2nd.

Kisame seems to be becoming more and more… umm… sealed off at time during the battle and becoming more ruthless, Sasori seems to be finding this all boring as hell as he has read ALL of the Japanese books in the house and has decided to learn English from the other books in the whole and so far his English skills could go head to head with a fifteen year old, as for Pein… he seems to be getting very controlling of the situations of the battles and is keeping Kahlan and I out of all main fights and battles, only letting us fight against the lower ranked fighters and only the Konoha ninjas if we have another five Akatsuki members with us.

"Hey, Deidara, where are you?" I sing while walking through the empty house, the Akatsuki went to fight against the Konoha ninjas but for some reason they left Kahlan, Deidara, Sasori, Konan and I behind, I don't know why, I asked Pein if I could go and he turned me down THEN locked the front AND back door with some weird jutsu that whenever we touch it we get shocked with eclectic! Pein is sooooo mean you know. He would even shock his own members!

I think he left Deidara, Sasori and Konan behind to guard the house but really, why electricity why? Why must you go against me?

"What, un. I'm working on something, yeah," Deidara calls from somewhere in the house as I follow the voice, it soon leans me to the parlour where Deidara is lying on his front with a huge range of clay animals and… thingies.

I slowly walk over to him before slowly sitting down beside him, "I'm bored," I say while leaning my chin on my palm as he fiddles with a piece of clay, turning his finger into it to make an eye for it.

"Not my problem," he says with a small chuckle before pulling his finger out of the eye before making another one for it, this must be how he designs his pieces. The thing he is making looks somewhat like a scary looking dog with big teeth, long thin yet thick legs and big ears, reminds me of a German Sheppard for some reason.

I hum a while and lying on my back before staring at the ceiling, trying to think of an idea of how to entrain myself, I cannot read the Naruto manga books Kahlan got me since there are Akatsuki members in the house so that's a big no-no. Watching a movie would be boring without no one to watch it with and so far no one wants to or is busy like Deidara who is making clay… thingies. I can't really do much since the phone service, internet AND TV is down in this area because of the war so yeah and no planes will fly into this area but army planes.

I sigh again before turning onto my side where my head is opposite his side, I whine a little while curling up into a small ball, my forehead in his side which causes him to chuckle slightly.

"What are you doing, yeah?" he questions as I whine even louder while moving my forehead a little, I'm reeeeeaaaallly boreeeed!

"Whining since I am bored," I answer while head-butting his side a little which causes him to chuckle a little more… is Deidara ticklish? "Deidara are you ticklish?" I ask while head-butting his side again which results in me getting another small chuckle.

"No, why ask that, un," he asks as lean my head back before slowly and ninja like putting my hand on his side before rubbing a little which causes him to chuckle even more, "don't do that, yeah," he says sternly as I laugh at the response, Deidara is ticklish!

"You ARE ticklish," I say while sitting up in my seat, grinning a lot as he puts his clay puppy down before giving me a stern look, crossing his arms over his cheat.

"Never. Do that. Again," he says sternly while giving me a small playful glare before pushing me by my forehead backwards which results in me losing my balance and falling onto my back.

"That's mean," I say while sitting back up while rubbing the back of my head. Deidara only chuckles again while grinning before looking back to his clay stuff. Before Deidara can get a chance to lie back down, I use my right hand to tickle his undefended right side results in his cheeks reddening and him falling onto his back, laughing while trying to push my hands away but he seems to be having trouble just doing that… make that extremely ticklish.

"D-Don't! Yeah!" he yells while trying to push my hands away but he seems to be shaking a little before I use both of my hands which results in him chuckling even louder, Heehee… Deidara is a ticklish person~

"This is fun though," I say with a giggle as his cheeks redden more while tears seem to be forming in his eyes, that is right, while Deidara is at home he doesn't wear his scope. Deidara's laughing seems to bring Sasori into the room with a book in his hand before raising a brow at Deidara and me, "Hey Sasori, did you know Deidara is ticklish?" I ask innocently as I tickle Deidara who is actually crying while laughing, poor Deidara he seems to like laughing.

"No I did not know that," Sasori says boredly while watching Deidara laugh like he's being tickled with a feather while I use him as a seat as I tickle him, hey its funny from where I'm sitting, "you do know you're not safe sitting there," he says while crossing his arms with the book in his hands, giving me a very bored look as Deidara continues to laugh, huffing a little from all the laughing.

I look down shortly while blinking before stopping for a few seconds so I can turn my head to the side slightly; how is this dangerous?

"No I do not know," I say calmly while laughing as Deidara seems to be calming down, rubbing his eyes from the tears that haven't fallen… none of them have.

"I have warned you," Sasori says while walking over to us two as I tilt my head slightly as he holds out his hand which I take, how is sitting on Deidara dangerous, I was tickling him. Sasori slowly pulls me up and off of Deidara who slowly starts laughing.

"N-Never again, yeah," Deidara says while finally breathing before opening his eyes and his eyes snap to Sasori, widening a little, "S-Sasori-no-Danna!" he almost yells while sitting up from the floor, tripping over his clay figures before standing up straight.

"I didn't misunderstand any of that," Sasori says calmly while letting of my hand before walking out of the room with his book in hand, "I cannot control how Kisame and Hidan react to it though," he says while glancing back into the room with a small smirk before disappearing around the bend of the door, Deidara's eyes seem to widen as he starts sprinting out of the room after Sasori.

"Don't do that Danna! They are idiots, yeah!" he yells after him as I giggle before walking out of the parlour and around the house till I hear the door being unlocked which results in my running to the door to greet everyone.

"Welcome back guys~!" I sing as everyone walks through the doors, they cloaks seem to be burnt for some reason and some of them look a little pissed off. I whine a little at the no responses before following them into the living room where Pein grabs the remote from the TV and turns it on, turning it to the News Channel which is the only channel which works for some strange reason.

"Earlier this day, another explosion happened just outside the 'Neko-Yuki' café near the Sunny-side beach, it seems the Akatsuki side, which are the rebel 'ninjas' seem to have the upper hand in this battle as the Konoha ninjas are slowly losing 'ninjas' and from the looks of the Akatsuki, who started with twelve ninjas, they still have all of them, the president of America has decided to pull all troops out of Cape Breeze and keep all of the troops on the borders of the town and just a few miles back, he has decided that we will not fight against these 'ninjas' but will let them continue their own battle on the grounds that they do not leave that town, if they refuse to do so, then he will call in the alliances of other countries for help in this war," the news lady says before Pein turns the TV off before plopping right down on the sofa with an extremely loud sigh for once.

"Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, you three will be on guard at night for the surrounding area, if any soldiers pull an attack on this area during the night, wake Pein and kill them," he says as Sasori nods his head softly before closing his book and exiting the room, things seem to be getting more and more stressful.

"So, who did you fight today sensei?" I ask while sitting down beside him with slight glee in my eyes, I hope he didn't hurt anyone I care about, if he happen to hurt Karin then that's fine.

"A Hyūga, some orange suited numbskull and a boy and his dog," Kisame says with a small shake of his head, "we 'killed' the boy but not his dog," he uses the finger signs for 'killed' since no one in the Akatsuki think that they have been killed since if they did, they would leave behind their body, Pein has a strange and crazy theory that they went back to their world but he said he doesn't want to prove his theory in case it isn't true.

"Hinata? Neji?" I ask as he shrugs his shoulders, damn, he doesn't know.

"Leader, you should see what I found," Sasori says while walking into the room with… oh no… oh no oh no oh no oh no! He has one of my manga books! My NARUTO manga books! "I found these in some boxes in the attic," yep that is where Kahlan and I hid them… damn it… wait why was Sasori in the attic?

"Let me see those," Pein says while standing up from his spot on the sofa quickly before taking the book from Sasori before looking it over, it's the book where Asuma is killed by Hidan but Hidan doesn't 'die' in that one. "Sasori, bring them all down here," he says with a stern yet not angry voice. Sasori nods his head softly before disappearing from the room as Pein ever so slowly and painfully (for me) turns to me with a stern look before crossing his arms over his chest, glaring but it isn't the angry type of glare, more like the 'why-didn't-you-tell-me' glare, "care to explain why you have these," he questions while walking over to me as I slowly back up away from him which results in me crashing into the wall behind me before being boxed in by Pein who seems to be giving me the same type of glare, "talk," he says as I shiver softly… I'm in big trouble…

I sigh softly before nodding my head to him; he leans away from me slightly but doesn't let me go… oh well… they were all going to find out sooner or later.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ah what a lovely Deidara and Laura moment. I'm positive there is going to be more. As for the war, it is going to continue until the end but Laura and Kahlan won't be participating much, but that is all we will let you guys know.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	99. Chapter 99: One Down

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. The contest will be coming to an end very soon.

* * *

**Chapter 99**

_**Note: When someone you know dies, no matter how good or bad they were, their death is still sad.**_

~Kahlan's POV

My fingers strum against the butterfly guitar strings. The sound is loud (thanks to the amp) as it vibrates through the room. I keep playing the same chords over and over again as I yawn tired but too afraid to sleep. Lately my dreams have been bloody nightmares.

"There are things that I need to say," I start singing, hoping it might make me feel better. "So hear me; please don't take this the wrong way, hey. I don't want to make things harder, no, I don't want to complicate, this is keeping me awake."

My hand falls from the guitar as I just stop singing the song. I'm just not feeling it Sighing, I blow a piece of my hair out of my face. I unplug the guitar form the amp and place it into its case. Placing the case back to lean against the wall, I turn off the amp and fall onto my bed.

With a yawn, I stretch then stand back up. Maybe I should get some food to help keep me awake. Yeah, that sounds good. So I let my feet carry me of out the room and down the stairs. I stop when I hear voices in the living room.

"Care to explain why you have these," Leader says. Nothing is said for a moment then he says, "Talk."

Confused, I step off the last step and walk to the doorway of the living room. Leader has Laura cornered with her back against the wall. A few of the members are talking amongst themselves while the others are not saying a word. Sasori is missing.

"What is going on," I ask slightly narrowing my eyes.

I do not like the way Leader has Laura boxed in. Maybe I shouldn't have kept myself in my room so often to wallow in my guilt and sorrow. This is a time of war and that should just be pushed to the side until a later time. Plus…I'll just think about it later.

"Don't you think you're a little too close," I speak up again slightly narrowing my eyes more as I step into the room.

"I am not too close," Leader replies turning to glare. "Why were we not informed about this?"

He holds up his hand and in it is a book. My eyes drift from him to the book. At first I'm just looking at it then it clicks. One of the Naruto books that I got Laura back from the apartment. How did he get that, it was in the attic.

"Here are the others," Sasori says from behind me. I slightly turn my head to see Sasori walking into the room with a box…the box with the manga.

"You two have a lot of explaining," Leader says as Sasori puts the box down in front of him. Leader picks up one of the other books and starts flipping through them.

"What the fuck is all that," Hidan asks walking over.

"The manga the news people have mentioned," Sasori replies.

"Explain now," Leader says not sounding happy.

Laura goes to speak but I raise my hand to stop her. She looks at me confused with a slight pout. I give a very small smile then turn to Leader. Standing up straight to my full height, I place one hand on my hip while slightly raising my chin. Yes, I am being a bit defiant.

"There is no need to speak of such matters," I say almost in a condescending voice. This causes Leader to glare more and for Laura to look a bit fearful at me. At this moment I don't care. "What good would it have done if such things were mentioned? We say something then boom into interrogation we go."

"Such things would have been very useful to know," Leader replies.

"If we actually knew anything," I lie. "I played the video games like three times and Laura hasn't even read that many chapters. Besides, how would you like the topic to be brought up? Oh hey, guess what random people, did you know you're not supposed to exist and that you are only of entertainment value in our world. Yeah that would sure go well over coffee and tea."

Okay I told the truth about the video games but as for the amount of chapters Laura has read, I really don't know the answer to that. Besides, we've been trying to keep this fact from them for so long, there is no way I'm throwing in the towel now.

"How much information do you two know," Leader asks stopping Hidan from opening his mouth.

"I told you we don't know much," I reply. Gosh, I feel as if I'm reverting back to my old self before this all happen. I think I'm going to travel the world (on a boat no way am I getting in a plane) when the war is over so I can find a new and better me.

"I haven't read that much," Laura speaks up making her eyes get all watery as she pouts. "I'm s-s-sorry for not t-t-telling, I w-w-was scared." She starts crying and trying to wipe the tears. I can't tell if she's acting or not, but I'm going to put my money on the acting part.

"How much stuff is in it," Kisame asks as he picks up one of the books. "Why does it have to be named after the Kyuubi brat?"

"His name is Naruto," I say glaring. "Not Kyuubi brat."

"You will not repeat the nine tails name," Leader says and I glare at him. "He is the enemy and will be referred to as the Kyuubi."

"He is a human," I say, keeping the fact to myself that he is also my friend.

"He is simply a host," Leader replies and if I could I would punch him, but Sasuke's words stop me.

"So that dobe is famous over here," Sasuke says picking up another one of the books. "That would sure make him happy."

"According to the news we are all famous," Sasori says to that.

"We are keeping these for ourselves until further notice," Leader says looking over to Laura then me.

With a sigh my shoulders hunch over as I feel emotionally drained now. This whole thing was draining. I should go get some food now. Then after that maybe get some sleep.

Turning around I walk out of the room. Let them find out whatever they find out. I don't care, besides it's not like we could do anything to change their minds from taking the books.

"Kahlan," I hear Laura say pulling me out of my thoughts. I turn to see her walking beside me. "Are you okay?"

"It's a make or break right," I ask mostly myself.

This war really makes a person see how much they're made of. I guess I was never as strong as I thought if all I can do is mourn and be guilty. Damn, when did I stop following the rule to never do such a thing? Mourn for no longer than a day but move on because life continues.

"I don't understand," she says with a slight whine.

Sighing I give a small smile I know doesn't reach my eyes. "I feel drained and I'm tired," I say as we step into the kitchen. "I'll try to be much better tomorrow."

Opening the cabinet I look at the dwindling supply of food. We just might have to scavenge around town to find any food that hasn't been destroyed. With another sigh, I pull out two things of ramen.

"Will chicken do," I ask as I go to put water onto the stove.

"Yes," Laura says happily and I give a small chuckle.

"So," I say putting the pot of water on one of the burners and turn the stove on. Turning to Laura I lean against the counter. "When this is all over…I'm going to dig up the yard for the money my grandfather has out there. You can help and whatever you find you can keep use it for whatever you want. I'm going to travel for about a few months before I come back."

"Can I come with," she asks.

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "I guess it would be alright at least for the first month, the rest of the trip I want to do myself. Maybe I'll take part in a bunch of talent shows and play in some bars, record the stuff and put it on YouTube. Think that will help eventually get me discovered?"

"That could work," Laura says smiling. "I could record you."

"Yeah," I reply with a small smile back. "Maybe I could make some demos and send them to a record company and maybe a few radio stations as well." Laura smile gets bigger and I smile a little more as I push away from the counter. "I have to decide if I want to stay solo or get a band, and then there is the whole name thing. I'll think more about that later."

"Whatever you choose you're going to be awesome," Laura says as I turn to the boiling water.

"Thanks," I reply. "I plan on using that guitar in every single talent show, every time I sing in a bar…okay anytime I sing I'm using the guitar Itachi got," I say smiling as I pour the water into the ramen. "I absolutely adore that guitar."

"It is cool looking," Laura says with a nod.

Turning the stove off I place the pot back and start looking for chopsticks. Finding them, I hand a set over to Laura and keep the other for myself. I yawn as I pick up both ramen cups and carry them to the table with Laura following. As I sit down I place Laura's down in front of her as she takes her seat.

"Thank you," Laura says.

"You're welcome," I reply breaking my chopsticks.

I blow on the ramen before placing any in my mouth. I'm only able to eat half then I'm full. With a small smile I hand my cup over to Laura.

"You can have the rest of mine, I'm full."

"Are you sure," she asks.

Nodding I reply, "Yeah, plus I'm really tired."

"Sweet dreams I hope you get plenty of rest," she says with a smile.

"Same here," I reply as I give her a hug.

She returns the hug then I go and walk out. I head into my room closing the door behind me. Leaving the light on, I crawl into bed yawning and pulling Rellik into my arms. My eyes start shutting as I snuggle into the covers. It doesn't take long to fall asleep thankfully into a deep dreamless state.

A few days later, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Laura and I are walking back into the house covered in soot. The razed looking town apparently had to have more explosions go off when Deidara saw a few soldiers. We are all covered in black soot; some of us have singed hair.

Sasori had attack Deidara as well as Kakuzu and Hidan for almost causing all of us to get caught in the explosion. When the guys were done with him Konan had her turn. So, under all of the black smog, I'm sure Deidara has a lot of wounds which serves him right for almost killing us.

"Us ladies call first dibs on the showers," I say as we walk in.

"Fuck no bitch," Hidan replies and I give him a small glare.

"Yes, otherwise you can take a shower in cold water," I say.

"Shut up Hidan," Konan says giving a scary glare.

"Move it baka," Kakuzu says as he starts pushing Hidan in the direction of the kitchen.

Us three women head upstairs leaving the men behind. "Enjoy your showers," Konan says as she continues to go onto the next level.

"Enjoy yours," Laura says with a smile and wave.

Konan nods before heading up the other set of stairs. Reaching my room I wave to Laura then walk in. Grabbing a clean pair of clothing I head for the bathroom Laura isn't in. Inside I take a long hot shower. It helps relax my muscles and makes me feel clean.

After finishing and getting dressed I look into the mirror. My eyes have slight dark circles under them from the trouble of sleeping. I look a bit thin in the cheeks from not eating so that there is food for the others. We really need to go out and see if we can raid a store or some house that is lucky enough to still be standing.

I bring my right hand up to my shoulder where the scar from the bullet wound is. Sighing, I grab a hairband then walk out as I pull my wet hair into a small ponytail. I head downstairs for the living room.

"Shower is free," I say walking into the living.

"About fucking time," Hidan says and actually runs out. Well he sure does want a shower.

"All done," Laura says as she walks into the room, a grin on her face.

Kakuzu grunts as he moves away from the wall and goes to walk out. Walking over to the movie collection that Hidan brought down from the attic yesterday, I start looking through the movies. I ignore all horror movies knowing Laura doesn't like them, plus I've seen enough blood and gore to not want to watch a horror movie. My eyes land on a movie that even my grandfather loved. With a grin I grab it and go put it into the TV.

"What are we watching," Laura asks.

"Bruce Almighty," I say with a smile. "It has Jim Carrey, and Morgan Freeman as God."

With the movie in I turn on the TV. The both of us it on the couch, and with the remote, I skip through the previews until we get to the menu. I push play and let the movie roll. Just as the movie starts Konan sits down on the couch with us.

During different times of the movie, the others came and watched it. Sometime around the middle of the movie Sasori pauses it and turns to look at the doorway. Turning around I see Leader, Tobi, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Welcome back home," I say to them with a smile and wave. Sasuke completely ignores me, Itachi gives a nod, Leader also ignores me and Tobi actually starts running towards me. "Stay," I yell in a commanding tone like someone would use on a dog.

"But Tobi was going to hug Kahlan-chan."

"No," I say with a small glare. "I don't want any hugs. Go hug Deidara."

"Okay," Tobi says happily and goes to hug said blonde.

"Don't you dare, yeah," Deidara says as he goes to get away from the masked man,

"Enough," Leader says.

"I have some news," Zetsu says coming up from out of the ground. "**Kisame had been battling the three Jinjuriki. **During his battle, **Samehada had left Kisame for the eight tails**. Kisame is **now dead**."

"For fucking real," Hidan asks.

I slightly frown and turn to Laura. Her bottom lip is quivering as her eyes start watering up. Quickly, I pull her into a hug just as the tears start streaming down her face.

"Are you positive," Leader asks.

"Hai," Zetsu replies.

I ignore everyone as I try to comfort Laura. Konan makes some comment about getting some tea for her I only nod in reply. My eyes burn but no tears come. I'm a bit shocked to find myself a little sad hearing about Kisame's death, but Laura is taking it harder. He was her sensei.

"I'm here for you," I whisper into her ear. Looks like the Akatsuki isn't invincible after all, and I'm a bit worried if the others will start dying soon as well.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Okay so Kahlan is finally doing a bit better, but does have problems sleeping. She has accepted the fact of what she's done and so tries to continue on with life, but there will be times when she'll become distant. Also remember that the contest ends with chapter 100.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	100. Chapter 100: How to Save a Life

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. We will not be accepting anymore fan-art after this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 100**

_**Note: When your sensei dies, you suddenly realize how bad Naruto felt with Jiraiya.**_

~Laura's POV

Kisame-sensei… you died here just like in the manga… it's just not fair at all, you're my sensei you can't just die like that… Samehada I hate you! You left Kisame-sensei and he died! I hate you I hate you! I hope you rot away you horrible fish sword!

I start to hiccup so I slowly cover my mouth, the salty water of tears I can taste on my palm from all the crying, Kisame-sensei shouldn't have died, Kisame-sensei is super strong… you shouldn't have died! I feel myself tremble into Kahlan as I keep hiccupping, my throat clenching together which makes it pretty hard to breathe.

"Laura, drink this," I hear Konan say as I look up from the floor as she has a cup in her hands, "it will help you calm down," she says while showing me the cup which seems a lot like green tea.

Slowly, I shake my head before slowly grabbing a pillow to hug and I bury my face into it. I hear her sigh a little bit before the sound of the cup is settled down onto the table before I feel the sofa move, Konan must have sat down.

"I'm going to my room," I say softly while standing up with my pillow before walking out the room, ignoring whatever responses I get while heading up the stairs slowly, tripping every few steps and walk into my room, slamming it shut as I lean against my door before sliding down it.

Sensei… why did you have to go, it isn't fair that your gone, I don't want you to leave it just isn't fair at all! I grip onto my pillow before throwing it across my room, not caring when it hits my desk causing a small box I haven't seen before to fall off of it. I hear a small crash inside the box along with a metal clank… what the heck could that be.

I stare at the ball box for a few seconds, blinking as new tears run down my face. I slowly crawl over to before softly picking it up and weighting it slightly, it weights a bit. I slowly sit down again while slowly opening it to see a forehead protector… a Kirigakure forehead protector. I gaze softly upon it before picking up the second thing in the box, a tiny little crystal shark but its tail is broken, the crystal pieces of the tail body and left fin are smashed and in pieces.

Another tear leaves my eyes as I slowly pick up the note under the crystal shards, ignoring the little pricks of the shards.

_Happy graduation my student! Your own forehead protector, you are now a ninja and still my only student, and my crystal shark, my master treasured it and passed it on to me, now it's yours, from Kisame-sensei_. Kisame-sensei has horrible English handwriting… Sensei… your sharky is broken now.

My throat clenches more as more and more tears continue to fall, my eyes stinging as they fall. My tears fall onto the forehead protector as I grip onto the material while staring at it, you shouldn't have died, you shouldn't have… you can't… leave yet…

I slowly let my sobs and cries out while bringing the forehead protector to my own forehead, trembling at the cold metal feeling. Why… you were strict, scary; playful at times, funny… you always pushed me to my fullest and helped me up when I fell down and wanted to give up… please… please don't leave me… not yet…

I slowly wipe my eyes with the fabric as I stare at the forehead protector… Kirigakure… village of the mist… sensei's home.

_'Don't give up now, my student,_' Kisame-sensei's voice replays in my mind, I close my eyes slowly while letting the tears go as I let the memory take hold of me.

_"But this jutsu is soo hard! It hurts too! I give up," I say with a pout while plopping down on the floor, crossing my arms over each other as the water on the lake waves from one side to the other in the strong breeze. "I give up sensei," I say while looking to the ground but look up as he walks over and crouches down to look to me._

_"You can't give up, giving up is stopping and stopping means you die," he says with a stern look while flicking my forehead lightly, causing me to pout more, "I'm your sensei and giving up isn't something I am teaching you," he says while standing up and pulling me up by my arm, "Protect those dear to you, never give up and stay strong for the people around you," he says while looking to the sky before looking down to me. He grins before reaching down and ruffling my hair which causes me to try to push his hand away with a small grin and laugh, "three things I failed to do," he says with a smile which soon turns to a grin. _

_I watch him for a moment before his hands pulls away, "don't let that happen to you, my student," he says with a grin as I nod my head softly before grinning back. "Ready for some more training now," he questions while walking over to the lake with the grin still attached._

_"Yes! I will get stronger and master this jutsu!" I yell with determination before making the hand signs, ready to train again, I won't let anyone down and I won't let anyone get hurt or die! I will protect those dear to me, I… I will make up for my sensei! Okay sensei! I will! I will never let anyone get hurt and never give up! I swear on my life I won't sensei!_

These kinds of flashbacks replay themselves in my head as I wipe my tears away again before looking down to the small, broken crystal shark. Its broken… it was something Kisame-sensei treasured as well… something he got from his own master.

I cover my mouth as I hiccup come out my mouth again while using my over hand to pick up the head of the shark softly, looking it in the eyes as my tears start to slow down to barely any.

"I… I'm sorry… sensei… I… couldn't keep my… promise," I say while wiping my eyes of the tears as they start to fall again, I couldn't even save my sensei… I couldn't save Mei… or Kankuro… I… not that strong…

"Laura," I hear Kahlan call from behind my door while knocking on it softly. "I'm coming in," she calls as I hear the door being opened but I continue to stare at the crystal shark, its broken… sorry… sensei.

"Kahlan…" I say softly while looking up to her, tears staining my cheeks no doubt and my eyes seem sore from the crying.

"Come here," she says softly while sitting down on the floor and pulling me close as I cradle the broken shark to my heart, its hurting my hands the broken bits but I won't let go.

"I-I-it's not fair… I-I… I couldn't k-k-keep my… promise to s-s-sensei… I-I prom-mised I-I'd… protect t-those dear to m-me… S-Stay strong a-and n-n-never give up… but… I-I couldn't s-save Mei… K-Kankuro… not e-even s-sensei," I shudder while trembling, burying my eyes into her shirt as I feel my tears staining it.

I feel her rub my back softly while feeling my throat clench down and my breathing becoming harder and harder… to breath.

"Kisame did teach you something special though," I hear Konan say at the door as I slowly turn my head to see her, her eyes look a little watery but she isn't crying at all, nor does she look like she's going to cry, "he taught you to never give up," she says while walking into the room before kneeling down beside Kahlan and I as hiccups come out of my mouth, "even if your sad, like now… don't give up," she says with a small smile while softly pushing the bangs out of my eyes, "even if you feel like crying forever over someone you could not save… don't give up… don't let another person die… push yourself harder to protect the people you love," she says with a painful smile as I remember Yahiko dying to save Konan and Nagato, "even if someone's death is almost unbearable… just remember something… there is a tomorrow… there's going to be deaths… but… there is a new start and new chances to make yourself stronger to protect those people," she says before smiling sadly and standing up.

"It's true," Kahlan says softly as I look to her, my eyes stinging from all the crying.

"I think I can fix this," Konan says while kneeling down by the box with the shark in before putting all of the pieces into the box before looking to the shark piece of crystal in my hands, "may I repair this?" she asks as I slowly look down at the shark, my hands tremble as I hold it and notice my blood smothering the surface of the shark, the broken ends of the crystal has cut the skin of my palms, resulting in it bleeding.

I nod my head slowly while holding out the blood smothered shark which she carefully takes from me before putting it in the small box where the note lays. Konan slowly takes the note of the box before passing me the card as I notice there is another side to it.

I read it with the voice of sensei in my head, saying the words like he would if he was here right now,

_'remember our promise my student, protect the people dear to you, never give up no matter how hard it seems and stay strong for the people you love and are around you, it's fine to cry once in a while, we're shinobi, not soulless fighting machines,'_

I feel a small tear fall down my cheek before wiping it away slowly, sensei is right… I have to stay strong… even now… and… never give up, even if it hurts right now.

I look down to the forehead protector before slowly standing up and walking over to my desk, pulling out a hidden kunai from the pouch… Kisame gave me… a few weeks ago. With shaky hands, I scratching a long line across my own forehead protector before slowly scratching another two lines at each end of it, giving it my own design before turning the forehead protector over and slowly and carefully put the note in the fabric of the protector and stick the fabric back to together with my own chakra… there… I won't ever lose it now.

"Feeling better now," Kahlan asks while watching me tie the forehead protector round my neck somewhat like Hidan does but more in the style of Temari.

I nod my head softly while giving Konan and Kahlan a smile before Konan nods her head and leaves the room, calling back, "I'll start fixing this now," she calls as Kahlan slowly grabs my hand and starts leading me out the room, "let's start on dinner," she says with a small smile as I nod my head softly, forcing a smile as I let her lead me down the hallway till we get to the kitchen and within the next hour, dinner is done seeing as Pein wouldn't let anyone come into the kitchen.

"Oh," Kahlan says while staring at the extra plate as my heartstrings tug a little… Kisame-sensei's plate. I slowly raise my hand and wipe a tear away from my eye as it frightens to fall, things just won't be the same now.

Kahlan shakes her head softly before pushing me into the dining room with my plate and with her own before taking a seat beside Itachi as I take the seat between her and Konan while Pein is on the other side of Konan.

"Tomorrow, everyone but Deidara, Kahlan, Laura and Hidan will stay at home to guard the house, if anyone tries to get in, kill them and contact me immediately, everyone else will be attacking the town center," he says before taking a bite of the dinner which is Mac and cheese with some veggies which Hidan and I don't eat and some fish which I also don't eat and some mini chopped hotdogs which I do eat.

A chorus of 'hai's are heard as everyone starts their dinner and I only pick at mine… I really don't have an appetite today…

I spare everyone a glace before forcing myself to eat four spoonfuls before putting my spoon down, I can't eat no more. For once I can't eat… but I guess… as everyone eats… I think… what is going to happen tomorrow? Hopefully nothing big I hope.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We won't be accepting anymore fan-art after this chapter so if you want to turn anything in today is your last day. Remember to give us the link through a PM. Also will be coming to an end soon, but don't worry there will be a sequel. More information about will be said in the last chapter.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	101. Chapter 101: Another Gone

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. The contest is now over.

* * *

**Chapter 101**

_**Note: Comrades protect one another.**_

~Kahlan's POV

I glance over to Laura and frown wishing there was a way for her to feel better. Any words like 'it's going to be okay' or 'it will get better' will not be of any use and they're just lies. Laura really cared about Kisame and to lose someone close is painful. Sure you'll be able to go on with your life but…there will always be a piece of you missing. Everyday you'll find yourself thinking about them, wishing you could have at least one more day with them…but then if you had that day you'll wish for another or try to find a way for it to never end.

Placing my spoon down, I lean over and give Laura another hug. No, I can't offer any words of comfort, but I can offer my shoulder for her to cry on. I feel a tear drop on my shoulder and I slightly pull away to wipe them off her face.

"You don't have to eat," I say with a soft understanding smile. "It's okay for you to cry, and I even understand if you break anything in the house. In fact you can go right ahead. Just like this." Picking up my plate, I let it fall from my hands. It hits the floor braking into a few pieces.

"Don't break the fucking dishes or we won't get to fucking eat anymore."

"Whatever," I reply waving my hand in a dismissing manner. "If it helps to make you feel better you can break whatever you want, including the dishes. I'll clean up the mess."

"No thanks," Laura replies sniffling as she shakes her head.

I pull her back into a hug and rub her back. It really is a shock that no one is talking around the table. I don't question it though, just comfort Laura until she stops crying and she pulls away.

"I'm…going to go to bed," she says pushing away from the table.

She moves away being careful of my broken plate and walks out the room. I push myself out of my seat and head for the kitchen. Walking back into the room with a garbage bag, I squat next to my chair. I pick up the broken plate, along with the food and throw it into the trash bag.

Back in the kitchen, I place the bag down and wash my hands. I then head back to the dining room grab Laura's plate and head back into the kitchen. I wrap her plate in aluminum foil and place it into the fridge.

Instead of heading up to my room, I go to the attic. When I reach the floor that leads to the attic, I look up to the latch. I jump up grabbing onto the cord pulling it down until the ladder comes down.

I walk up the ladder then pull myself up into the attic. My eyes scan over the interior. The wall paper has faded and is torn in a few places, there are boxes everywhere but what surprises me is that there is no dust. I guess Sasori may have cleaned it up when he was doing whatever it was he was doing in the attic.

I walk over to the north corner of the attic. Pulling down on of the boxes, I open it up to see a bunch of records. Reclosing it, I slide it away then pull down another box and open it as well only to find more records. I go through box after box only to find nothing but a bunch of records. So I start moving away from the corner while still staying north.

It takes me forever but I finally come across one of the boxes I was looking for. It's large and really heavy. Being a bit lazy, I just push the box to the entrance of the attic then push it out. I wince slightly hearing as it makes a thump when it lands. Thankfully the only breakable thing in there is wrapped in lots of bubble wrap.

I climb down the ladder, and then push it back closing the entrance to the attic. With a sigh, I pick the box up with a grunt then start walking down the hallway. When I reach the stairs, I carefully walk down so not to tumble down to my demise. I do this all the way to the second floor.

"Damn," I say as I place the box down after getting of the last step. "This feels like it weighs a ton."

"Do you need any help," I hear Itachi ask.

I squeak slightly jumping in the air as I look up. A few feet in front of me is Itachi. For a moment I debate his question in my mind. Running my hand through my hair, I shrug my shoulders.

"If you want," I reply. "But seriously, you guys need a bell around your neck." Itachi says nothing, just picks up the box like it's nothing. Damn lucky ninja.

"Where to," he asks.

"Laura's room," I reply.

He nods then walks the few steps to her room. I knock on the door and inform Laura I'm coming in. Turning the knob, I push the door open wide so that Itachi won't have to worry about it when he walks in. Laura looks up from holding her plushies. Her eyes are red and puffy, her face stained with tears.

"I've got something for you," I say pointing towards the box as Itachi places it down.

"What's –hiccup- in it," she asks.

"A gift and a bunch of picture," I reply walking over to the box that Itachi was kind enough to open.

I pull out the object that's covered in bubble wrapped. Un-wrapping it, I walk over to Laura and hand her the plaque that was given to me from my grandfather. It reads '_No matter what, the ones you love and care for are always with you_.' Her eyes scan over the words and start getting teary eyed again. It's not that fancy, except for the words being in gold.

"Thank –hiccup- you," she says.

"You're welcome," I reply giving a small smile then pull out one of the many photo albums. "Now, I'm going to show you pictures that you must not speak of with anyone. Itachi…you're welcomed to stay and see them as well."

"I won't –hiccup- tell anyone," Laura says and I give another smile as I walk over.

I take a seat next to her and look over at Itachi. He seems to think over the offer…or maybe something else before walking over to take a seat nearby. Turning away back to the photo album, I open up to the first page.

"This is me…wearing a pink tutu," I say slightly shuddering in horror. "It was Halloween and I wanted to be a ballerina. Damn what was I thinking?"

"I don't –hiccup- know," Laura replies with a slight chuckle.

With a smile I flip to another page. I let them both see pictures of me. Some of the pictures are class pictures from back in elementary. Other pictures are of me when I was in gymnastics. There's a picture of me when I was seven trying to use the stove to make actual mud cakes. I tell them the story behind each picture, and some of the stories cause Laura to chuckle, which makes me happy because that's what I'm trying to accomplish.

After reaching the end of that photo album I got another and show the pictures in that one. Most of the pictures are of my aunts and uncles. One picture of my uncle is with him asleep. There is glued on feathers to his face along with beads and pasta. I told them it was my form of revenge on him because he forced me to watch a movie that he wanted to see but he fell asleep through it. I was six at the time I did it. Laura actually laughed and I think Itachi may have chuckled.

The next album I showed them was of my high school life. Some of it is boring and some of them are of pictures with friends. Some are of when I had gone to district with the debate team. Some pictures are of the dances I went to or parties.

"What's in the other photo albums," Laura asks as I close the one in my hands.

"Pictures of the family all the way up to my great, great, great grandparents," I reply.

"Whoa…that's a lot of pictures," Laura says.

"Yeah," I reply smiling as I go to place the photo album back in the box. "There's also empty photo albums for use…I got an idea." Turning to the two I smile but then it fades. "Forget it."

"What I wanna know," Laura says with a slight pout.

"I would like to know this idea as well," Itachi says.

"Well…" I look at Laura then pick up one of the unused photo albums. "There is a camera…a bit old in the attic. We find it and…take pictures of everyone. Not tonight but maybe sometime tomorrow." I shrug placing it back into the box. "It was just an idea."

"I like it," Laura says softly looking down with a sad look.

"I'll talk with Leader tomorrow about it," Itachi says as he stands up. "It's late and I believe everyone is in bed."

"Goodnight," Laura and I say at the same time as he reaches the door. He nods his head then walks out. Looking over to Laura I give her another smile.

"Goodnight," I say walking over as I to give her a hug. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," she replies hugging back with a yawn.

Smiling again, I pull away and tuck her in. I go and drag the box out of her room all the way to mine. When in my room, I push the box into a corner then climb into bed to sleep.

The next day Deidara, Laura and I are in the foyer waiting for Hidan. The idiot has slept in late so Leader had sent Kakuzu to go get him. I pull my hair out of its ponytail and run my hand through my hair. While waiting Konan walks over to us.

"Laura," Konan says getting Laura attention. "Here you go."

Konan places in Laura's hand and open box with a shark crystal inside, the one she got from Kisame. The crystal is fixed; in fact it looks as if it was never broken. Laura's eyes get tears as she looks up at Konan with a small smile.

"Thank you," Laura says.

Konan nods with a small smile and replies, "You're welcome. Would you like for me to place it in your room?"

"Hai," Laura says with a nod as she hands it over to Konan then wipes away her tears.

"Okay, be safe both of you," Konan says then goes and walks away passing Hidan being dragged by Kakuzu.

"I can fucking walk," Hidan yells. "Let me fucking go."

"No," Kakuzu says. "You should have woken up on time."

"It's too fucking early."

"It is after ten," Kakuzu replies as he enters the foyer with Hidan. He then throws Hidan at Deidara who moves back and lets Hidan hit his head against the floor. "Now take the idiot with you." With that said Kakuzu walks off.

"Fucking asshole," Hidan shouts as he gets up.

"We should head out now," I say opening the door.

"This fucking sucks," Hidan grumbles as we all walk out. "Why can't we fucking stay home as well?"

"Leaders orders, yeah."

"I don't fucking care about his orders," Hidan says just as Deidara throws clay on the ground. The clay poofs and then bam it's a large bird that Deidara jumps on.

Grabbing Laura's hand, I start walking with her completely ignoring the two as they start an argument. Laura looks up at me a bit confused and I give a small smile before turning to look back at them. Deidara looks annoyed as Hidan yells whatever it is he yells.

"Let's not wait for the grass to grow," I call out before turning around and start walking again with Laura.

"Fucking sucks," Hidan complains when he starts walking near us. Overhead Deidara is flying ahead of us a bit. I keep my mouth shut as Hidan continues to grumble under his breath about how much Leader is an ass.

We walk for a while (Deidara flies) but never make it to the town center. We get stopped by Naruto, Hinata, some guy who looks like Hinata and Kakashi. When seeing Hinata and Naruto I smile. I want to rush over and give them both a hug, but know it wouldn't be a good idea with Deidara and Hidan around. Laura gives them a small wave.

"L-Laura-chan," Hinata says. "K-Kahlan-chan."

"You jerks just couldn't leave the two of them alone," Naruto growls out as his hands ball into fist.

"They fucking belong to us," Hidan says with a smirk and I glare at him. We are people not property, we belong to no one.

"There's nothing you can do about it, yeah," Deidara says with a smirk.

Naruto jumps up into the air after Deidara while making a bunch of clones in the process. Laughing, Deidara makes the bird fly away, but that doesn't stop Naruto. The clones start to throw each other towards the bird while three Naruto's are staying on the ground making some type of spinning blue ball.

While Deidara starts making some miniature bombs to fight Naruto, Hidan is running to the other three Konoha ninja. Hidan pulls out his scythe and swings it to them. All three of them jump out of the way.

"Hinata and Neji take care of this guy while I help Naruto," Kakashi orders.

My hand tightens around Laura's as Kakashi goes to Naruto's side…at least one of the Naruto's side. Another one of the Naruto is heading straight for Deidara yelling rasengan. My eyes go back to Hinata and…Neji to see them do something with their eyes making it look like veins are popping out.

Hidan laughs like a maniac as he once again charges swinging his weapon around. Hinata gets into a fighting stance, her hands start glowing blue and looks like there are two lions faces on them. Neji ducks below Hidan's blades, and brings his hands up hitting right over the heart. Hinata then runs at Hidan and goes to punch him.

My eyes move over to Naruto, Kakashi and Deidara to see them they have moved a great distance away from us. Kakashi's one hand is covered with cackling light…a move I've seen before by Sasuke…I believe he called it chidori.

"I hope none of them dies," I say to Laura loosening my grip on her hand.

"Me too," Laura says watching the battle with me.

For a long time…probably about at least an hour or so, all four Konoha ninjas seemed to hold their own against the Akatsuki. Naruto even sent some of his clones over to help Neji and Hinata. But then, you could tell they were all getting tired…well maybe except Naruto he seems like the energizer bunny. And it looks like both Hidan and Deidara are done playing around and have merged both fights back together.

Kakashi is down on the ground panting holding one hand over his left eye. Naruto and Hinata are leaning over Kakashi trying to help him. Meanwhile, Neji is fighting Deidara in Taijutsu. Deidara had run out of clay and the extra clay he has is at home in a scroll. Hidan takes his chance and goes after Naruto.

"No," I yell as his blade gets closer to Naruto.

Hearing me Hinata looks up. Her eyes widen and she quickly positions herself in front of Naruto. Laura beside me gasps and her hands fly to her mouth. Letting Laura's hand go I go to run over to try to save them in any way I can, but before I can make it over blood splatters everywhere. My body freezes as I see Hidan's scythe embedded into Neji's body. He had somehow moved so fast to be in front of Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama," Neji asks before coughing up blood.

"N-Neji-kun," Hinata says.

"Finally fucking got one of you fucking brats," Hidan says, sounding like he's grinning. He yanks his blade out of Neji then jumps back.

"Neji," Naruto says sounding shock. Kakashi looks a bit upset. I look over to Laura to see a few tears streaming down her face before looking back to the four of them.

"Now I'll fucking sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama," Hidan says as he makes his religious symbol.

"No," I shout and tackle Hidan to the ground.

"What the fuck bitch," Hidan says punching me in the face. Well more along the lines of right in the eye.

"There's no need for that," I yell as I go to punch him. I'm not just going to sit by and let myself get punched. "He's practically dead!"

"Fuck off bitch," he yells punching me again.

I use the one weapon I know would work and knee him in between the legs. He growls pushing me off roughly and I land on my back hard. Sitting up, I bring my hand to my face. Blood slides down my chin from a busted lip and I'll probably have a black eye but I'll be fine…well at least until we get home I'll probably be in trouble.

"Naruto," I hear Neji say before coughing. I look over to watch the scene. "Look…look after Hinata-sama."

"I promise I will, dattebayo," Naruto says with tears streaming down his face as he nods.

"We need to head back to the base now," Deidara says as Neji disappears and more Konoha ninjas start showing up.

Laura quickly runs over to them and gives them a hug saying she's sorry. I give them a sad look, but turn away as Laura gets back. Deidara grabs Hidan and throws him into the mouth of his clay bird. Why he didn't use the clay from that bird to fight I don't know, but I won't question it.

"Laura do your mist thing yeah."

Laura nods, and gathers her chakra as we start running in a direction that doesn't lead to the house. After running for a bit she releases the mist covering us from sight from the others. We run all over the place taking a very long route back home.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Well congratulations and well done to our winner and only contest entry 321BlueBlossoM123. Send us a PM or write in a review who your favorite pairing with Kahlan and Laura are and what you want to happen in your mini-chapter prize between those pairings. Once again congratulations, for everyone else the fan-art will be posted on my profile.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	102. Chapter 102: Un-Immortal

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 102**

_**Note: Even immortals die… somehow.**_

~Laura's POV

Things seem to get crazier as we dart through the town where almost everything seems to be in runes.

I rub my eyes once more to rid them of the tears for Neji before shivering as a sharp cold breeze goes around me, funny how it's the summer and it gets cold chills. I can't help but glance round at the town which is broken but no longer burning.

"We should get some supplies while we're here," Kahlan says before taking a right towards the shopping district which has no life at all in it, normally it's so packed and crowded that Kahlan and I need to hold hands so we don't get separated.

Deidara seems to agree as he lowers his bird onto the ground before letting Hidan down who is grumbling bad words to himself. "Yeah, we are pretty low on supplies, yeah. Hidan watch the store in hiding as we get supplies, yeah," he says before pointing to an alleyway where his bird flies off to as Kahlan jumps through a shops broken window and walks through some of the rows of food, the food doesn't seem to be stolen but there are some shards of glass everywhere. Hidan seems to grumble an insult to Deidara before nodding and walking off somewhere to hide probably.

"Dei~dara~" I sing before once again jumping onto his back and use his shoulder as a somewhat hard pillow, "Give me a piggyback pretty please with… pocky and… cake and… umm… chocolate on top," I say while hugging him round his neck so he cannot put me down so easily.

"Fine, un. But I'll need to carry the supplies when we're done, yeah." He says as I nod my head softly and cling onto him as he jumps through the broken shop window and follows after Kahlan who is using one of the shopping trolleys which seems to be all tipped over all over the store. Everything seems to be fine in the store apart from the broken glass, no ceiling falling down, no walls collapsing in, and no bodies so I guess this store has the best luck in this war.

I watch from Deidara's back as Kahlan starts putting all of the normal stuff into the trolley like meat, fruit and veggies but mostly stuff that will last really long. I think for a moment before asking, "Hey Deidara, do you have a scroll to put this in?" I ask as he starts walking for a moment before nodding his head, Deidara can be very forgetful at times.

He lets go of one of my legs to pull his hand under his long cloak and pull out a red scroll with black lining, "here, yeah," he says to me as I hold it with one hand as he stats carrying me again while following after Kahlan.

"Kahlan~ we got a scroll for our stuff," I call to her as she looks back to us before nodding her head and continues putting stuff into the trolley after she checks the best before date on it, normally there is no way we can buy these stuff because they cost a lot but since it's a war, price doesn't matter at all. Seeing as no one is going to collect the money nor is money being used right now.

I yawn a little while leaning my head slightly to the right to lean against Deidara's cheek, slowly closing my eyes while doing so.

"You can't sleep yet, yeah," Deidara says while picking me up a little more in his back his causes me to wake up a little more. "You can sleep back at home, un," he says as I once again rest my head against his causing him to sigh heavily, probably from me ignoring him telling me I cannot sleep, I will sleep when I want to sleep.

I watch Kahlan put food into the trolley with half open eyes before she picks up many boxes of sweets which I cannot tell what they are from here.

"Laura, look what I found," she calls as I open my eyes fully to see what Kahlan has found.

"Oh my lord, pocky," I cheer while letting go of Deidara's neck from the hug and reach my hands out for the pocky which causes her to chuckle and hand me two boxes before putting the rest of the pocky into the trolley, I think we have about forty boxes of pocky now. My favourites are the white chocolate and strawberry pocky though the normal chocolate pocky is quite good as well.

Carefully with one hand, I put one box in my hoodie pocket before opening the other box and putting a normal chocolate pocky into my box, chewing it happily as the distant chocolate taste returns to me.

I pick out another pocky stick before nudging Deidara with it, humming to him to try it as I chew my pocky. It takes a while before Deidara gives in to the chocolate heaven but yes… he does eat the pocky stick.

I continue to nibble on my pocky slowly as Kahlan gathers the rest of the supplies and food before returning to Deidara and I with a full trolley of stuff.

"Can you fit all of this in that scroll?"

"No… I can fit most of it though, yeah," Deidara says while spreading the scroll out before putting quite a bit of stuff on top of the marking, "to put stuff in it you simply push chakra over the items like this, yeah," Deidara says while waving his hands over the stuff and I catch onto the layer of chakra appearing on the items before they go into the scroll. "And to get them back, put your hand on the markings before pushing chakra into it, hmm," he says before rolling the scroll up as Kahlan nods before putting the left over stuff into a plastic bag which is only a few things like toothpaste and tissues and all that.

"Let's get going," Kahlan says before walking in the direction of the window with her bag in hand as I cling onto Deidara who starts walking, carrying me while doing so.

"Die bastard!" Hidan yells while swinging his scythe just as Deidara and I get to the window, Kahlan is watching a fight going on and I notice something, Kakashi is fighting Hidan alone… Kakashi that is a VERY bad idea to do… then again… he probably went in one direction like one person per place like widening the range.

"Hidan can handle this, yeah," Deidara says as I watch Hidan swing his scythe at Kakashi who dodges again and again and again. This game of cat and mouse seems to last for hours but it really lasts minutes till Kakashi is stabbed in the chest by Hidan scythe.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yell out while trying to get down off of Deidara who only seems to hold me against his back, stopping me from getting down.

Kahlan seems to be frozen in the spot as Kakashi somehow pushes the scythe out of himself as Hidan laughs in an evil way, doing his scary grin.

"Now I'll fucking sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama," Hidan says as he makes his religious symbol.

My eyes start to water as he says that and watch as Kahlan rushes forwards to stop this but Deidara grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"Kamui," Kakashi yells as I watch pull up his headband and his Sharingan appears. I think for a moment then look to Hidan as the air around him starts to shift about. By my surprise, Hidan yells in pain as his body is sucked into that space area thingy before Kakashi collapse to the floor, panting before looking to Kahlan and I as I feel tears filling up in my ears. "Girls… be sure to live… long lives together…" he says as I watch his eyes shade over for a second before closing, seconds later his body turns into steam and smoke.

"Hidan… he died, yeah?" Deidara asks while blinking his eyes a few times, not very effected by the death of Hidan.

"Ahuh," I hum with a nod before leaning my face into his face before cuddling up there, wrapping my arms round his neck while doing so. Both Kakashi and Hidan are gone… dead… no more… I don't want any more deaths.

I slowly grip my hands onto Deidara's cloak while moving my head up a little, "Deidawa," I murmur into his cloak as I feel him move, probably to glance to me, "promise you won't die and leave… me…" I murmur into his cloak while gripping my hands a little more, my body trembling at the thought of losing anyone else… but mostly Kahlan, Konan, Hinata, Naruto and Deidara. I don't want them to leave the most.

After a long pause, I feel a hand slowly ruffle my head which makes me shake with the thought of my sensei; he always ruffled my hair while calling me a small nickname.

"I won't, un," he says as he ruffles my hair for another second before I pull my face out of his neck, tears staining my eyes as I do that.

I look to Deidara who blinks as I stare at him before he grins a content grin.

I rub my eyes a little before smiling back; I look to Kahlan as smiles back a little before I look to the spot where Kakashi and Hidan were… bye guys… I'm glad I at least got to know you guys… even if it was… just a little bit.

"Let's go back home now, we have to report Hidan's… death… to Leader," Kahlan says before walking the quick way home which Deidara follows after, I lean my cheek against him while looking down to the floor, everyone seems to be dying quicker and quicker now… Neji… sensei… Mei… Kankuro… Sakura… Ino… Iruka…Lee… Timothy… and now Kakashi and Hidan… why must everyone start dying so soon now… it isn't fair.

I lean against Deidara more while gripping onto his cloak, scared he'd disappear if I let go. No doubt he'd go anyway, they want to return to their world… and I'll never see them again… I'm not trying to be mean or heartless or anything… but I don't want them to leave, they are almost… no… they are family. A very weird and messed up family.

I close my eyes slowly to rest them for a couple of seconds, thinking of everything before this war.

"We're almost there, yeah," I hear Deidara whisper in my ear as I blink my eyes a few times before pulling my face out of his neck, I rub my eyes a little before wiping a little trail of saliva off of my chin, I must have fallen asleep or something… yeah… I'm going with sleep since I cannot think of a 'something'.

"I'm awake," I murmur before rubbing my eyes a little more as sleep has gathered in them again. I hear a small chuckle before I hear a door being opened.

"We're back!" Kahlan yells into the house as Deidara carries me inside before closing the door behind him.

Just as Deidara is about to let me down, I cling onto him, my body starts to tremble as my hands grip onto his cloak tightly, please don't go… please.

"I'm not going anywhere, yeah," he says as I open my eyes a little to see him smiling softly as he slowly lowers me onto the floor, my hands still gripped onto his cloak. He reaches up to my hands before gripping them softly, I slowly let go of his cloak but entwine his hands with mine which seems to REALLY shock him. How is it shocking? I hold hands with Hinata, Kahlan, Konan and Naruto a lot.

"Promise?" I question while looking up to him with the best puppy eyes I can muster with the still unshed tears in my eyes.

Deidara seems to hide his face in his cloak before nodding, murmuring something with a 'un' softly.

I smile happily at his response before pulling him easily after Kahlan who seems to have walked into the living room.

"Leader, we have brought some supplies and… news,"

"What news,"

"Hidan… is well…"

"Hidan is _dead_," Zetsu intrudes as I see him in the corner of the room, completely out of the ground. I look to Pein who stands up in his chair while glaring at Zetsu who seems to feel it but isn't showing a reaction to it.

"How is that possible," Leader questions with a slight yell in his voice before sitting down in his seat, glaring at the wall instead of Zetsu.

"_Kakashi Hatake_, used a Sharingan based jutsu which _transported Hidan somewhere_ not in this world," Zetsu says as I blink a few times before squeezing both of Deidara's hands, it's true, Kakashi's jutsu does send them to a different world but I don't know where or anything like that.

"I see," Pein says in thought before shaking his head softly, looking up to the remaining members of the Akatsuki, "Hidan's death is a great loss to our organization as well as Kisame, please try to mourn them in salience, Kakuzu, you know many water release Jutsus, Laura will be your student and teammate for Hidan's replacement, this is a strict order," Pein says while walking over to Kakuzu, glaring a glare that would match a Uchiha's, "Do. Not. Kill. Her." He spaces out before walking off into the kitchen and soon returning at the door to say something, "Tomorrow, Laura, Kahlan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Konan, you five will guard our base while the rest of us will attack the north beach, our information says that the Konoha ninjas injured are sent there," Pein says finally before walking into the kitchen, leaving the room in silences.

"Sure is different without Hidan's yelling," Sasori states before looking back down to his book. Some of the members agree with Sasori with a nod as Kahlan walks pass everyone and into the kitchen.

"Laura, can you help me unpack the supplies," she asks as I nod my head while putting a small smile on. I step forwards to go help but stop when I remember I'm still holding Deidara's hand. I slowly look up at Deidara with a small pout since I don't want to leave him but I really want to help Kahlan with the supplies.

Deidara blinks twice before chuckling and walking pass me, pulling me with him and into the kitchen, not letting go of my hand as we walk.

I feel my cheeks heating up quickly as we walk which means I'm blushing, I smile at the feeling and give his hand a small squeeze which surprisingly is returned. I really hope that no one else dies… I mostly hope that Konan, Hinata, Naruto, Kahlan and Deidara don't die… mostly Deidara and Kahlan though… they are epic people… please lord whoever you are or whoever is listening to me… please don't let them die… I beg of you.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We needed a way to get rid of Hidan and this was the idea we came with. Laura and Deidara are getting closer, it's so cute.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	103. Chapter 103: Frozen Moments

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 103**

_**Note: Taking pictures is fun, relaxing and a great way to enjoy your time with ninjas before it's all gone.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Gathering my chakra, I unroll the scroll full of groceries. I place my hands over it like Deidara showed and add the chakra. There's a poof and I remove my hands to clear the smoke away. With a small smile I nod at my accomplishment of getting the food out of the scroll.

I look up to the doorway to see Deidara holding Laura's hand and walking into the kitchen with her. I frown slightly looking at their intertwined hands but then shrug. Holding his hand is making her happy and he…isn't…that…bad. I am never repeating those words about him again.

"Just grab whatever and put it up," I say with a small smile.

"Okay," Laura says smiling back.

I grab a few boxes and go to place them in the cabinets. With the three of us putting everything away, we were able to finish after about fifteen minutes. When done I head upstairs to the attic to search for the camera, after informing Laura that she should get everyone ready because the first picture I was taking was of us as a group.

It doesn't take me long to find the camera, because I knew exactly where it was located. It's a Polaroid camera part of the 600 series, a camera I used to love playing with when my grandfather got it for me. After making sure the film that is needed is in it I pocket a few more (and that it works and all that other jazzy stuff) I head back downstairs.

"Got it," I say with a smile walking into the living room. Everyone is standing up gather together in front of the TV.

"We're ready," Laura says waving one hand while the other one is still holding onto Deidara's hand.

"Awesome," I say as I get the camera ready.

"Is there anything we have to do, yeah?"

"You can just all stand there and…wear any expression you want," I reply having the camera ready and stand about four feet away.

"Can Tobi pretend he's flying?"

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "As long as you don't jump into the air and or flap your arms around."

"What exactly is the reason for this," Sasori asks.

"To pass the time," I reply slightly rolling my eyes. "What other reason could there be for someone wanting to take pictures?"

"We're going to add the pictures to one of the empty photo albums that Kahlan has," Laura says giving Sasori a smile.

"I'll take a picture multiple times so everyone can have a copy," I add in.

"That won't be necessary," Sasori says. "I don't want one."

"I'll take one, un."

"Any of the pictures to me will be of no value," Kakuzu says.

"Everyone will get a copy," Konan says giving each member a glare.

"What each member does with their copy will be up to them," Leader also says.

"Hn," says the youngest Uchiha.

"That includes you," Konan tells him.

"Hn," is his reply again. Oh, what a great list of vocabulary words he knows.

"This is a waste of time," Sasori says with a sigh.

"You will deal with it," Konan says with a warning glare.

"Kahlan won't you be in the picture," Laura asks with a pout.

"I just figured I could hold the camera and take the pictures," I reply.

"No, you got to be in the picture too," She says getting ready to come out of the group.

"Okay," I reply walking over. "I'll be in the picture as well."

Once with everyone, I get between Laura and Konan. Laura places one arm around my shoulder and I smile. Konan places her hand on my head and for a moment I see her as an older sister and grin. I place the camera out as far as my arms can reach.

"Okay I'm taking the picture…now."

I take the picture and the flash goes off momentarily blinding me. Oh gosh, I had forgotten how bright that flash could be. Anyways, after blinking my eyes to clear my vision, I watch as the photo comes out and hangs there until I take it out the rest of the way. Even though it really doesn't speed up the process, I start waving the photo like a fan, a habit picked up from my grandfather when he used to take pictures with the camera.

"Can I see it," Laura asks.

"In a moment it has to clear up first and it takes a little time," I reply.

Pouting Laura says, "I was hoping to see it now."

"I know," I reply with a chuckle. After a few minute I look at the picture to see that it looks good, so I hand it over to her. "Here you go."

"It looks awesome," she says with a grin. "I'll have this one."

"Okay," I reply with a smile. I then get back in position. "Now it's time to take the picture again."

Time after time again I retake the same picture. Once letting it go through its thing, I would hand it to one of the members and start the process over again. It was about forty minutes long since I didn't want to take another picture until the one I had taken was visible.

"Done with the group," I reply letting my arms drop. My goodness my arms are hurting. Every member walks away to do their own thing.

"What now," Laura asks.

"Individual pictures I guess," I reply shrugging my shoulders. "Like this one," I say with a grin as I take a picture of her and Deidara holding hands.

"What the hell, yeah."

"I can't see," Laura says pouting as she brings one hand up to her face and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah…this camera sure knows how to blind people," I say with a thoughtful look while fanning the picture. "Sorry about blinding you." I place the picture into the very small pile going into the photo album.

"Can I take pictures," Laura asks.

"Go ahead," I say as I hand the camera to her.

"Tobi wants to take pictures too!"

"No," I reply with a straight face.

"Why not," Tobi whines.

"My camera my rules," I reply with a nod.

"Tobi wants to take pictures," he says sounding like he is pouting.

"Well…too bad," I say shrugging my shoulders not really caring.

"Let's take a picture with Konan," Laura says and starts dragging Deidara with her over to Konan. Chuckling, I follow after her.

"Konan let's take a picture together," Laura says as we near Konan.

"Okay," Konan says with a small smile.

Laura looks down at the camera with a small confused pout. Chuckling again, I take the camera from her. She looks up at me and I give her a smile.

"This is how you use it," I say and show her the steps for using it.

"Okay, I get it," she says with a smile as I hand it back over. "That's easy."

With a grin Deidara put his arm around Laura's waist and pulls her close. I raise my brow and give him a slight glare promising him lots of pain if he tries anything. Laura just looks at Deidara confused and he gives her a smile not explaining anything to her. Konan glares at Deidara a little more harshly than I did but doesn't pull him away from her.

I get behind Konan and Laura. Placing one arm around each of their shoulders, I lean forward with a smile. Deidara's grin turns into a slight smirk as he places his chin on Laura's head. Konan gives a soft smile as Laura holds the camera up. I wink at the camera as Laura takes a picture. After removing the picture, she hands it to Deidara then takes the picture again. Once again I wink since I did it with the first picture. She hands the picture to me which I hand to Konan, and the process happens again two more times so each one of us has a copy.

"This is fun," Laura says with a small grin.

"It is," I reply taking the camera from her. Man, I have so forgotten how much I loved taking pictures.

"What are you doing," Laura asks.

"Well I'm going to be taking pictures of course," I say with a grin then take a picture of the three of them together. "I got to add to the collection."

"Let's take turns," Laura says smiling.

With a laugh I nod my head then say, "Not a problem, and we don't have to worry about film because I have plenty."

"Awesome," Laura says.

"Maybe we can do some funny pictures too," I say as we start walking to hunt down other people to take pictures of.

"That would be interesting to see, yeah."

"And fun to do," Laura says.

"I agree," I reply laughing.

You know, despite all the bad stuff that has happen and the tragedies, I'm feeling happy. I'm not saying I'm not sad about the deaths because I am, it's just…I guess I'm trying to enjoy everything while I still can because I know it will end soon. And if I spend my time being sad…it looks like I just might feel regret for the first time. Man, I hope this doesn't make me seem selfish or a bad person. I don't think it does…oh well, who cares, I'm just going to be happy and enjoy the time I spend with everyone while I can.

Well, it looks like the Akatsuki have grown on me, damn them. I don't think I will admit that out loud to them, or how they have become a very annoying, scary as hell at times, ruthless, and easily pisses me off and get on my nerves dysfunctional family. They've pushed me a lot to the edge, and I've come to see how far I can go before I break. They probably don't realize it but they've helped me learn about myself, but I won't say any of this stuff to them.

It confuses me a bit because…I guess I don't want them to die but I also don't want any one on Konoha's side to die. It really sucks that both sides feel like a family to me (yes Konoha feels like a family as well even though Laura and I only spent a short amount of time with them). I wish there was a way for everyone to at least not try to kill each other. Argh, what am I thinking that most likely won't ever happen and it really sucks because it's like being in the middle of a huge argument that has been blown way out of proportion.

"Kahlan," Laura says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay, you're starring off into space?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," I say with a smile. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure," she asks.

Smiling I nod. "Yes, now time to hunt down our victims…I mean willing –cough- or not so willing –cough- participants for pictures," I say then laugh.

"Okay," Laura says with a grin though looking a bit confused.

Our first victim…I mean participant is Kakuzu. I handed the camera to Laura and go over to Kakuzu. Handing over a twenty to him (the only way I could think of him allowing us to take his pictures without hearing any complaints) and take a seat next to him. I give a small smile to the camera and Laura takes a picture and then another one. Jumping up I take the camera from her while her and Deidara go and take a picture with Kakuzu. Deidara pulled Laura on his lap and gave a huge grin to the camera. Kakuzu shakes his head but continues to stare at the camera. Laura is blushing a bit but she smiles. I take the picture (and another one) and then take another with all five of us that I take five times.

After Kakuzu we went to Leader. He says nothing but looked slightly annoyed. We go through the same process with him. From Leader we go to Sasori again going through the same process. However, Sasori wouldn't allow Deidara to put Laura on his lap. After taking pictures with Sasori I add new film and we continue.

We come across Itachi in the library. He's sitting in one of the chairs near the window while we stand in the doorway. Laura pushes me forward causing me to stumble a few steps but I'm able to keep myself from falling. Itachi looks up from the book and I can feel my insides going all haywire. Argh, sometimes I wish my stomach and heart were human so I can strangle them for being so weird. Seriously, there's no need to be feeling nervous.

"Hi Itachi," Laura says with a grin and wave while Deidara glares at Itachi.

Itachi nods his head in reply while closing the book. I look over to Laura wondering if we can just skip Itachi, but before I can ask she's taking the camera from me and pushing me forward. No, I don't want this, so I grab her arm and pull her with me. We'll just make this a group picture.

Itachi stands up and both Laura and I smile at him. Deidara continues to glare. Laura then places me beside Itachi and goes to pull away to take the picture. I cross my arms feeling my lips turning into a small pout which makes Laura laugh. Feeling a bit childish I stick my tongue out at her. I feel Itachi's questioning gaze on me which doesn't help the stupid nerves for whatever reason they wish to be here.

"Come on smile," Laura says as I stop sticking my tongue out.

"I will," I say with a sigh uncrossing my arms then grin at the camera. "Peace," I say doing the peace sign.

Laura chuckles and takes the picture twice. We then switch places. While she smiles, Deidara is glaring and Itachi…well his expression doesn't change. With a shrug I take the picture a few times then go over to make it a group picture. Feeling like making it a bit different, I pull everyone close, stick my tongue out while Laura laughs and I take a picture. In the next one I smirk and the one after that I'm making a fish face and the last one I'm actually smiling.

"I'll scan these, then print out copies for everyone," I say chuckling as we pull away.

"I don't care, yeah."

"Okay," Laura says with a grin.

Itachi nods and I give him a grin. Grabbing Laura's wrist I then pull her and Deidara out of the room to hunt everyone else down. When we come across Sasuke, we end up having to chase him. Deidara is able to catch him with his clay animals and has a victorious smirk on his face the whole time we are taking pictures with Sasuke. I think Sasuke was going to try to make another run for it but Laura gives him the puppy eye look and he reluctantly stays.

After Sasuke we take pictures with Zetsu, going through the same process as we did with the others. Only Zetsu was kind of munching on a body part while taking pictures so, we don't spend that much time with him for copies of pictures. As for Tobi…well we don't take any pictures with him.

After all that I get to keep the camera to myself. I went to my room, scan some of the pictures I said I would then print out copies. When finished with that, I placed all of my copies in one of the photo albums. Inside I wrote 'The dysfunctional family of the Akatsuki.'

Once finished with placing those pictures away and giving the printed copies pictures out, I spend the rest of my day randomly taking pictures of everyone. It annoyed some people but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself and made a promise that from now on I would start taking up the hobby again of taking pictures.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	104. Chapter 104: Relaxation

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 104**

_**Note: A relaxing day at home is all you need sometimes.**_

~Laura's POV

Time seems to fly as movies play on and on as the night drags on almost whenever the movie stops or freezes.

I yawn slightly and cover my mouth with my spare hand, somehow I have gotten through dinner and most of the evening still holding one another hands though we have let go to do normal things like my naps and the bathroom and a long shower for me.

Right now I'm sitting on the sofa between Deidara and Sasori, still holding onto one another's hand though Sasori would attack Deidara whenever he would try to put me on my lap… very confusing but if I ask I'll become even more confused by Sasori's looong explanations.

"What now then?" I ask while snuggling up in the covers which are thrown over Deidara, Sasori and I. I'm not sure why Sasori wants part of the blanket if he doesn't feel the cold but yeah… he wants the blanket.

"Another movie?" Sasori asks with his chin on his palm, staring at the credits which run down the screen from our last movie, Alice in Wonderland, the new one.

I really love the movie a lot and when the dragon thingy came onto the screen… I kinder went 'Kyaaa' and snuggled under the covers to hide from it… it scares me.

"How about spy kids one through four?" I ask with puppy eyes which causes Sasori to sigh softly before standing up, pushing the covers off before walking over to the stack of DVDs, looking them over skillfully before picking four DVDs out of them and replacing Alice in Wonderland for Spy Kids one. "I love this movie," I say with a grin and snuggle a little to Deidara, blushing a lot as he pulls me MUCH closer, he's really warm as well,

"My favourite film when I was little," I murmur softly as Sasori sits back down and pulls me out of Deidara's grip, pulling me onto Sasori's side more.

"How old is this movie, yeah?" Deidara questions while pulling me back over to his side, resulting in Sasori whacking Deidara in the back of the head and pulling me back over to him; I feel like a doll right now.

I shrug my shoulders softly while thinking that through, "I think maybe eleven… twelve years old," I say with my shrug as I see Kahlan walk in with a huge-ish photo album with the words 'The dysfunctional family of the Akatsuki' which makes me giggle; that is very true as well.

Kahlan smiles to me as I watch Sasori stand up and walk off into the kitchen which makes me blink… why? Kahlan soon takes Sasori's seats and opens the album out on her lap as I try to turn to see but I have trouble because of the holding hand part. I feel myself being lifted up and settled down softly as I glance back to Deidara as he pulls me on his lap again but without Sasori to pull me off of his lap, Sasori doesn't seem to like me sitting on Deidara for some reason, maybe he doesn't like Deidara touching people? Very possessive Danna.

"Have a look," she says with a tiny smile as I rub my cheeks a little as if they will rub off the blush… I can try can't I~ if it works I will officially be EPIC! I slowly take the album off of Kahlan's lap and place it on my own with my legs crossed Indian style like.

I flip to the front page of it where we are all together as a group… but… Kisame and Hidan are in it… cut out versions of them from the other pictures I took during training. I look up to Kahlan with unshed tears as she smiles to me happily before flipping to the next page which makes me blush a lot more. Deidara… and I… are holding hands in this picture and I'm blushing while looking down… Deidara is grinning while looking to me as I look down… it was a sneak attack picture! Evil Kahlan evil!

Kahlan grins to me as I look down blushing, gripping onto Deidara's hand a little harder which he returns with a squeeze and a small chuckle before turning the page with his other hand, it makes me laugh a little as his palm… mouth… thingy… licks the page which causes Kahlan to frown at it, pay back my epic friend for the sneak attack! Epic palm mouth thingy!

I look to the other page and see a sneak attack picture of Konan watching a movie and Pein asleep on the sofa… oh yeah… Pein fell asleep on the sofa when we were watching 'Lady and the Tramp'… Pein does not like Disney movies it seems. His eyes are shut and his headband isn't on, making his bangs hang over his eyes a tiny bit, Konan is sitting beside him and seems really into the movie.

We flip through the book as there seems to be a lot funny sneak attack photos and some posed pictures, there is one picture of Tobi glomping Sasori in here for some reason, made me have a small giggle attack on Deidara and Kahlan, Sasori looks soo confused and disturbed.

There is also a picture of Hidan having a food fight with Kisame, Deidara and Tobi which brings a small sad smile to my lips; it brings back a lot of members. There are many pictures in this album that it's almost completely full of pictures, most of them are sneak attack photos though there are some posed photos.

I slowly close the book and yawn a little, it's almost ten o'clock and I am already kinder tired. I watch with half open eyes as Kahlan takes the book back and puts it in her lap as the spy kids movie starts, the beginning bit is a little boring since the real action starts in the middle of it.

Half way through the beginning of the movie and I feel myself drifting off again… I drop my head for a second and jump back up a bit… only to fall back down again… sleepy… so… so sleepy.

I rub my eyes a little with one hand before letting it drop, leaning back slowly while feeling myself drift off into dreamland… so warm and fluffy here.

I wake up the next day, in bed and glance to the alarm clock by my bedside to see it's only nine in the morning. Damn it… it's stillllll morning… Nuuu! I love my sleeeep!

I stretch my arms out with a loud yawn before throwing my legs over my bed and stretch out again with a long sigh of happiness, oh that feels super good~ I rub my eyes to rid them of sleep which keeps my eyes from opening completely, damn sleep, damn you sleep… well I love you sleep but your being mean right now you Meanie.

"Good morning," I hear from my door as I bring my hand down from eyes to see Sasori standing by my door, a cup of something in his hand.

"Morning," I say sleepy as I bring both of my hands down from my eyes and yawn, covering my mouth while doing so. I watch Sasori walk over with the cup as I bring my hand down only for the cup of… ICE WATER… to be dropped on me! "COLD!" I scream while jumping to my feet and hug myself as the cold water clings to my body; I look to Sasori with the best glare I can give while shivering which probably looks more like puppy eyes. "Why do that?!" I yell with a higher pitch as he crosses his arms over his wooden chest while looking at me, his bored brown eyes.

"To wake you up," he says broadly before continuing, "You need to stay away from the Brat," he says as I shiver more in my spot as I blink at him, very confused.

"W-Why?" I ask while shivering as Sasori places his hand on his hip, the cup in his other hand.

"I don't need a heart broken girl in this house," he says as I blink my eyes a few times, what does he mean by heartbroken? Before I can ask Sasori why, he walks out of my room and takes a left, leaving me confused but I quickly walk out of my room with a dry change of clothes and head for the bathroom to change.

Seeing no one in the bathroom, I quickly walk in and change out of my soaked clothes, take a very long shower before drying myself off and changing into some black short-shorts, white short sleeve dress shirt and purple vest which also has a hood on it which makes it epic awesome; along with knee length black socks.

I yawn a little as I dry my hair a bit before putting my clothes in the hamper and head for the kitchen, putting my now faded blue hair into low pigtails, its soo faded it looks way more brown then navy blue but you can plainly see the blue.

"Good morning to some," I say with a yawn before taking a random seat at the dining table and rest my head on the table, I feel pretty tired for someone who just woke up, got cold water thrown on them before having a nice warm shower.

"Good morning," Kahlan says happily while placing a plate of bacon, toast and sausages in front of me, she seems very happy for some reason… I get the feeling Itachi is involved with it… call it a hunch if you must.

"Thank you," I say before taking a bite out of the toast and chew slowly, not very hungry this morning. She gives me another smile before sitting opposite me and eating her breakfast as two more people join the dining room, Sasori and Itachi.

Itachi looks like he has a slight problem with bed head as the back of his head looks a little messy but he is also wearing dark red baggy jeans and a black tee shirt, so a normal look for him for once.

"Good morning," I call with Kahlan as Itachi gives us a simple nod before walking into the kitchen to get his breakfast as Sasori clearly blanks us both before taking the spare seat beside me and pulls out a random English book.

I blink my eyes a little before finishing off my toast and starting on my meat, I love bacon a LOT!

"Morning… yeah…" I hear from the dining room door as Deidara steps in, baggy PJ trousers and with no… shirt… on… which causes me to stare at my breakfast like its soo amazing… which it is… as I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. "Oi, Danna, move over one, yeah," I hear Deidara says as I refuse to look up since if I do I will no doubt blush like a strawberry… maybe a strawberry with whip cream and ice cream… okay… now I want ice-cream.

"There is a seat beside me, Brat," Sasori says as I nibble on my bacon a little before taking a small sip of milk which is on the table… whip cream with milk also sounds nice as well.

"No, I would like your seat, un," Deidara says with a low tone which results in me pulling my hood over my head, this does not sound good by their tones. I feel a glaring contest going off beside me… I just know it… please don't fight pretty please!

"Enough you two," Kahlan says from over the table as I look up to her with my hood on, a pout on as I still feeling the two glaring at one another, "Oi," she says with a little annoyed tone before she sighs a little, probably because Pein doesn't tolerate fighting over the dining table in the mornings… Pein is NOT a morning person as we all know.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	105. Chapter 105: Only One

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 105**

_**Note: There can only be one leader.**_

~Kahlan's POV

"Try to save all arguments for another time…away from the table," I say then take a bite of toast. I chew for a few moments then swallow. "Do you really want to risk the chance of a cranky leader this morning?"

"Sempai can have Tobi's seat," Tobi says as he goes to move over.

"I don't want that seat, un."

"I'm not moving brat," Sasori says.

"Just move it Danna, un."

"It's just a damn chair," I say getting more annoyed.

"A chair I want to sit in, yeah."

"Not going to move," Sasori says.

"Tobi's seat is free Sempai!"

"I don't care, yeah."

"Gosh you can sit next to Laura at lunch just stop acting so childish over a damn stupid chair," I say very annoyed now. Damn people trying to ruin my happy mood.

Deidara crossing his arms, huffs with a glare as he takes a seat in a different chair. With a sigh, I lean in my seat and bite into my lovely peach jam covered toast. My eyes keep moving back from Deidara to Laura then just stay at Deidara who continues shooting glares over at Sasori. What is going on, am I missing something?

Finishing breakfast, I lick the jam off my fingers as I stand up. Collecting my plate and anyone else's plate that is empty I head for the kitchen. In the kitchen I turn on the radio. Usually there's nothing but talk of the war, but I've plugged in my I-pod.

The music starts playing and I whistle along with the tune. Gathering the dishes used for cooking I place all of it in the sink. My body moves along with the beat while I sing along as I start filling the sink up with hot soapy water.

Finishing with the dishes, I dry my hands then turn the radio off. With a whistle I head to my room. Quickly, I grab my camera and head back downstairs for another day of taking pictures. Well, I really don't have anything else to do since I'll be staying home with Laura, Konan, Deidara and Kakuzu. Everyone else will be out and about in the war. I hope they'll be okay as well as the ones that are part of Konoha.

With the camera ready and poised, I tiptoe in the dining room. Everyone is still in there; they are either still eating or going over battle plans. Smiling, I take a picture which brings a stop to everything.

"Do you plan on taking more pictures all day," Kakuzu asks sounding a bit annoyed.

"No," I reply removing the picture. "I also plan on working on…stuff."

Leader shakes his head then says, "Itachi will give you some things to train on before we leave. Kakuzu while we're gone you will be training Laura."

"When are you leaving," Laura asks.

"In fifteen minutes," Leader replies then stands up. "Everyone that is leaving with me today be ready."

With that said Leader walks out of the room. Both Uchiha brothers stand up and soon follow after Leader; it's almost a little creepy. Sasori and Tobi both stay in their seats. Tobi is probably just staying in his to annoy Deidara.

"Are you going to go get ready Danna, yeah?"

"I got everything I need pack from last night," Sasori replies with his eyes closed. "And no I am not moving from this seat." Deidara lets out a small growl but says nothing else.

"Deidara-sempai, does Tobi need to give you a hug?"

"No, hmm," Deidara yells turning to glare at Tobi. "Shouldn't you be going to go get ready, yeah."

"Tobi doesn't think so."

"Go get packed, yeah," Deidara yells. "You always forget something, un."

"Sempai is right, Tobi forgot to pack something!"

Tobi then jumps up from the table and rushes out of the room. Shrugging my shoulders, I go to place the new picture in the photo album. It doesn't take long and I find myself in the doorway of the parlor. Maybe I should work on some music.

"Kahlan," I hear Itachi say from behind.

Ignoring the way the sound of his voice makes my heart jump and my stomach to do crazy flips, I turn around to face him while keeping a neutral face. Why, because for some unknown reason I want to smile and well there's really no reason to be smiling and it would just seem really weird. Anyways, I notice that he has changed into his ninja outfit. His hair is back in its usual style. He looked cute (maybe even a little more than cute) when it was slightly messy. Whoa…wait…back up a bit. Did I just think that? No, that was just wrong. Where in the world did that thought come from?

Shaking my head to rid of such thoughts I ask, "What?"

"Konan will be looking after your training," he says and I nod in acceptance. "You'll be working on your hand signs; you're still slow and sometimes fumble while making them. Konan will spar with you to work more on your combat skills. You'll have to practice your jutsu and weapon skills on your own, but Konan will help you if you need any. While training you are to wear weights to help build up your stamina."

"Okay," I reply nodding my head a bit. "While sparring with Konan do I have to wear a blindfold like you made me do when we last spar?"

"Yes," he replies and I almost let out a groan.

I would complain, but when I had last asked him about wearing a blindfold during sparring he gave a very good reason for it. If someone was to ever blind me somehow, I would instantly be defenseless without my sight; so therefore, by learning to fight with a blindfold on I would be able to overcome that obstacle if it was to ever arise. Since I'm learning with ninjas, I really have to become attuned to my senses and surroundings. That is really hard because I swear ninjas don't make any noise when they walk or anything else. At least Itachi doesn't he just appears and disappears without a sound that I don't think even having a bell on him would alert anyone to his presence.

"Fine," I reply with a small sigh.

"You'll be fine," he says and I'm unable to stop my lips from forming a small smile.

"Sure," I reply with a shrug as I see Leader and Sasuke walk down the stairs and start walking towards the foyer.

I bite on my bottom lip as Itachi turns around and starts to walk off. Turning around I go to step into the parlor but then stop. Words are hanging on the edge of my tongue wanting to be spoken and…I guess it wouldn't hurt to say them. So with a sigh I turn back around to see Itachi about to turn down the hallway that leads to the foyer and front door.

"Be careful," I call out then quickly lower my gaze to the ground.

Before turning back around to head inside the parlor, I peak up through my bangs. Itachi isn't moving and so I look up and remove my bangs from my face. He's just looking at me and I can feel some of my nerves going into overdrive, which is very confusing and scary. Itachi doesn't say anything though and so I go to walk into the parlor until he nods his head and then continues walking. I walk into the parlor taking that nod as confirmation that he will be.

Inside, I shut the door and head for the piano. I take a seat and just stare at the instrument. After a few minutes, I stand up and walk out not in the mood to work on any music. Instead, I go to find Konan and work on my training.

**_~Third POV_**

A few days ago Itachi along with Pein had gone back to the apartment both of them with a scroll. They looked around searching for anymore of the Naruto books. It didn't take them long and when they were done. They left (after Pein destroyed the apartment complex) and started to read over the books. Pein has been learning English since the day the parents had visit and Itachi has been learning since day one.

At home everyone (except Laura and Kahlan) had access to the manga. Deidara would only scan through them to see if there was any way he could ever defeat the Uchiha but was unable to grasp much of what was being said in the English context and didn't want to rely on just the pictures. Kakuzu didn't bother because he didn't' care. Konan would read it from time to time, but mostly only the parts Pein showed her.

While reading the manga, Pein had comes across the truth about Tobi and what happens to him. This did not make him happy and so he decided he had to come up with plans quickly. One of those first steps was hiding the manga dealing with Tobi. Pein then consulted with Konan and Itachi upon hearing them talk one night had offered up help and some plans.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had been reading some of the manga having been able to force himself to learn the English language since being in our world. Sasuke had come across one manga that dealt with Tobi telling Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Reading from that part Sasuke then frantically start looking through more of the manga to see if he could find anything else and came across a part where Danzo confirmed the truth.

Sasuke was confused and wanted to demand answers from his brother but dare not risk bringing it up unless he had more proof, so he read the manga from the beginning only to realize how accurate it was right up to the very point before he along with everyone else ended up in this world. If all that he read was accurate then he thought that the part of him learning the truth behind the massacre was also accurate. It made him upset but mostly confused. What was he supposed to do?

Before Sasuke had the chance of going to anyone (mostly to Itachi) for questions, Pein had brought him into a small meeting that consisted of him, Pein himself, Konan and Itachi. Though Itachi did not want Sasuke take any part of what they were planning, Pein thought they would have a better chance at taking care of Tobi. Sasuke had agreed to help under the condition that once it was over he would have a talk with Itachi back at the house.

It is because of those events that lead to the point of Pein and his other five paths that he summoned, Itachi and Sasuke are not at the beach with Sasori, but are battling near the town center against Tobi. There was no need for them to worry about Zetsu, because Konan after leaving a clone behind at the house was taking care of Zetsu.

**_~Kahlan's POV _**

I'm in the kitchen with my music on dancing and singing along to the music while cooking dinner. It's almost eight and still none of them have come back home yet. I am worried and the only reason to why I'm not pacing around besides cooking dinner and music is that Konan seems to be perfectly calm. Plus, I also have to keep an eye out on Deidara.

Kakuzu trained Laura for half the day and then told her to spend the rest of the day however she wants. The reason for that was because he said and I quote "I'm not getting paid extra to train you all day." So, the other half of Laura's day has been spent by Deidara's side unless they both go to do some private stuff. Well more accurately, Deidara has followed her around like a puppy and won't let her get five feet away from him. I find it a bit creepy, but Laura doesn't seem to mind and is having fun with whatever movies they watch and/or games they play.

My training last a little longer then Laura's did. Mostly because of the blindfold combat spar training I was having with Konan. Even though Konan was going easy on me I was still getting my ass handed to me. Though I was able to successfully block and dodge a few moves.

"They're back," Konan says from the doorway.

Immediately I drop the large wooden spoon in my hands. Konan gives a small smile before walking out of the room with me following behind her even though I want to run. She takes me to the living room where everyone is with the exception of those who have passed along with Tobi and Zetsu.

My eyes land on Itachi and I can't understand nor stop the relief I feel seeing that he's alive. For a moment I wonder if I was more worried about him over the others. The answer is a simple yes but the answer to why eludes me.

That doesn't mean I'm not relieved to see the others because I am. I do notice though that Sasori doesn't look as bad as the rest. Leader, Itachi and Sasuke look like they were fighting in Hell while Sasori looks like he just got in a scuffle.

"Welcome back home," I say with a smile. "So where's Tobi and Zetsu." Zetsu usually comes back with everyone just so he can give his two cents in on what happen.

"They're dead," Leader says straight to the point, after all the Akatsuki don't sugarcoat.

"Oh," I say with a slight frown. I'm not sure what I should feel about their deaths.

"Tobi is really dead, yeah," Deidara asks getting this sparkle in his eye.

"That is what he said brat," Sasori replies.

"Awesome, we should throw a party, yeah."

"There will be no party," Leader says sternly.

Shaking my head, I jog out heading back to the kitchen. I add more butter and salt to the mashed potatoes (they were instant), stir the broccoli covered cheese (starting to become my favorite vegetables as long as it comes with the cheese) and then pull out the chicken strips from the oven. Gathering everything, I set it all up on the dining table then go inform everyone dinner is done.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We hope you liked that short little 3****rd**** person's POV. There will be another one like that. So if you don't like there's no worries it will only be happening one last time. If you did like it then coolios.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	106. Chapter 106: Research

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 106**

_**Note: When you need to learn things, you go to the library.**_

~Laura's POV

I step into the kitchen, grab my plate from the table and go straight to the living room to eat; if I eat in the dining room then I will no doubt have the chairs fought over again, it was kinder scary this morning which didn't help.

I plop down on the sofa before putting my plate on my lap… and it seems the whole dining room thingy didn't work since Dei plops down beside me while Sasori is on the other side of me, next to the arm of the sofa… oh no… not again.

I stay quiet as I switch to a nature show called Meerkat Manor which is adorable with little Meerkats in it. They are super cute and fluffy and well… awesome like that. I quickly eat the chicken and mash potatoes but leave the broccoli to the side as I do not eat… veggies… they are horrible.

"Be right back, hmm," Deidara says with his finished plate and walks out to the kitchen as I glare at my broccoli for a second before also standing up only to be pulled back into my seat and my plate taken away.

"You're eating these," Sasori says while grabbing my fork off of the plate and stabbing the broccoli, holding it up in the air as I shake my head and cover my mouth with my hands, oh heck no. "You are," he says while putting the plate on the coffee table.

"Nope," I say quickly while standing up only to be pulled down again and pulled onto his lap, one hand with the fork and the other holding my chin up… Meanie damn it! "Sasowi let me go," I say cutely which doesn't seem to effect Sasori as he lets go of my chin and I feel myself being controlled… why must you chakra string me!? I just don't want veggies! Is that so bad… well… yes but NO! "Meanie," I call him which causes him to smirk a tiny bit before killing the smirk and throwing it out a third story building… so mean.

I slowly and unhappily open my mouth against my will as he feeds me a broccoli… WHY LORD WHY!?

"Danna, let go of her, yeah," I hear Deidara say from the doorway as I happily use the opportunity to spit the broccoli out and with a lot of luck, hit Sasori in the cheek… BULLSEYE! I grin to him as he gives me a small stern look before loosening his chakra threads as I jump to my feet and back away from the broccoli… its evil!

"I will never eat that stuff ever again,"

"You never ate it in the first place.

"It went in my mouth, that's bad enough." I say before running to the kitchen, pour myself a glass of juice before drinking it and spitting it out to get rid of the taste of broccoli… they look like trees AND WE DO NOT EAT TREES! Thus we should not eat broccoli! It's all logic like as well! Broccoli looks like trees which are warning us not to eat them! It's their warning for us!

"It couldn't be that bad," I hear Sasori call as I repeat the spitting process before grabbing a tissue and wiping my mouth, I seriously hate veggies A LOT!

"It was, I hate veggies," I say with a pout as I put the tissue in the bin and plop down on the floor in the kitchen in protest of eating veggies. I will not eat them damn it!

"Come on, yeah," Deidara calls while pulling me up from the floor and carries me off to the living room before softly putting me down on the sofa as I clench his hands with a squeeze which is returned. I am happy now.

"I'm going out," I see and hear Sasuke call while grabbing the leather jacket off of the coat rack as I also see Pein walk out from the kitchen with his cup of, most likely, coffee.

"You will be accompanied then," Pein calls as Sasuke freezes from pulling his arms through the sleeves before looking to Pein, a small glare on his face before looking to the front door.

"Hn," is Sasuke's reply as I watch Pein from my place on the sofa with my hands entwined with Deidara's, strangely enough, Deidara's palm mouths have yet to bite me, they have licked me… so many times… but haven't bitten me yet.

"Laura, Deidara and Kakuzu will accompany you, a team of four, you must be back before the moon is high in the sky," so about something… umm… 10-ish, 11-ish then?

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders as I jump to my feet and walk over to the coats and search for my coat in the mass of coats. I watch Kakuzu's brown leather coat being taken down by him and watch Deidara take his bright red furry coat off before throwing it onto my head, momentarily blinding me. Meanie coat!

"Wear mine, yeah. It will keep you warm, hmm," Deidara says with a grin as he pulls down another black leather coat which also looks pretty big. I nod my head slowly to his grin before pulling on it on and whine slightly at how my fingertips don't come out of the sleeves. I stretch my best out and see just the tips of my fingers appear, showing how small I am to this huge coat; I also notice how the coat comes down to just pass my knees as well.

I slip on my Zori Japanese sandals before tapping the tip of my shoe to make sure they are on right. I also pull my short-shorts down a little before pulling the coat closer a little; I watch as Deidara kneels down a little to help me button up the strange huge coat before he grabs my hand and leads me outside, leaving his own jacket wide open.

Kakuzu and Sasuke are waiting outside as Sasuke has his hands in his pockets while Kakuzu is looking round, alert it seems.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" I ask while walking after Sasuke who starts walking with Deidara's hand in mine, keeping me nice and warm along with his coat. Sasuke glances back to the group as Kakuzu eyes Sasuke for a moment before looking back around as Dei seems to be glaring a little at Sasuke a little before pulling me a little closer to him, making me feel even warmer.

Sasuke glares back at this before turning back to the slightly chipped and broken road in front of us.

"The library," he says calmly as I blink at that before squeezing Deidara's hand, just for the heck of it which is also returned again.

I hum softly in response before somehow getting under Deidara's arm and hugging him, feeling a little sleepy as he's soo warm.

"Hold on, yeah," Deidara calls as he kneels down a little, pulls me onto his back before standing up straight and walking on again. "Ready, un," Deidara calls as Sasuke didn't actually stop while Kakuzu starts walking again at the normal speed as Deidara picks up the pace a little as I hug him round his neck, leaning my cheek against his while drifting off for a moment.

Every time I open my eyes we seem to be in a different location, even if I only close my eyes for a second before opening them to a completely new place… not sure if its ninja speed or I just keep falling to sleep.

"We're here, hmm," Deidara says with a small nudge while walking up the library steps. I slowly shake my head as I look up at the building, its ceiling has collapsed inwards but that's only in the cooking, children and adult section, apart from that it looks fine.

I look round the building as Sasuke kicked the door inwards which causes both of the doors to break and fall to the ground, letting the three ninjas and myself get into the building. I rub my eyes slowly as Sasuke and Kakuzu walk off into different parts of the building and I point the way to the manga and anime section, maybe we can read some of the awesome mangas they have here.

I slowly get off of Deidara's back and plop down on one of the reading sofa, grabbing all of the manga books that I do not have or read and put them on the table in front of me. I am ready to read.

"You know you won't have enough time to read them all, yeah," Deidara says as I pout with Shugo Chara number nine in my hand, I mostly own Naruto manga and I cannot read them since Pein won't let me which isn't at all fair.

"I know," I say with a pout while looking to the pile of manga books, no doubt there are over sixty manga books there, this library is awesome since before I got the Cosplay waitress job for Yuki… I used to spend most of my spare time here so yeah… I love this place.

I watch as a scroll is placed down onto a table and soon the books are gone and into the scroll. I give him a questionable look which results in me getting a smile which doesn't mean much I guess.

"I'm finished," Sasuke calls throughout the library as I happily attack Deidara with a hug before getting another ride, confusing him for a few seconds before giving me my ride~

We slowly walk to the library door to see Sasuke holding onto a rucksack which looks like it's crammed with lots and lots of books while Kakuzu also has a scroll in his hand which he soon puts into his cloak… to never be seen again~!

"I'm ready," I say with a wave as I cling onto my ride who grins but soon Kakuzu just walks out of the doorway only to jump away from the door-less doorway. I watch Kakuzu uses his thread and they go outside and a yell is heard as I watch a blonde female ninja be dragged in and notice its Temari, Gaara's older sister.

"Uh oh," I murmur before hiding myself in Deidara's shoulder after I pull the coat's hood up and easily cover my whole head.

"Let me go you Akatsuki!" Temari screams as I look up a little from Deidara's shoulder to see her struggling against Kakuzu's threads as Kakuzu carefully removes his coat then his shirt, there is one less mask on his back so I'm guessing he has one less heart… uh oh… no-no-no!

I grind my teeth softly before wrapping my arms round the Deidara's shoulders and bury my head into his neck; I really DO NOT want to see this at all! No-no-no-no!

After a while I hear her scream loudly in pain which results in my stomach doing back flips and front flips… oh my stomach hurts now.

After a while I hear a poof before slowly taking my head out of his neck to see Kakuzu glaring at the floor, looking pretty annoyed.

"She disappeared before I was able to grasp her heart," he says with a deep low tone before grabbing his cloak, pulling it on and walking out of the doorway with Sasuke ever so slowly following him back to our home. I grip a little onto Dei's shoulders as a way to show that we can go which he takes and starts following the two as I yawn a little, by accident, into his ear.

"We're almost home, yeah," he says with a small smile as I try to smile back but only lean my cheek against his. Minutes later we do arrive home and everyone seems to be having their normal night bath.

"Sasuke, your back," Itachi greets as I just get through the door and well… Itachi is only in a towel, "now, where did you hide my clothes," Itachi says with a stern look as I see Sasuke's lip twitching almost into a smirk.

"What makes you think I hid your clothes," Sasuke questions as Itachi crosses his arms over his chest, clearly not happy with the fact that he cannot find his clothes, plus his hair is down which makes him look VERY different.

"You have done this before," Itachi says calmly as Sasuke actually smirks this time before smirking, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sasuke… give me back my clothes."

"No," and now a mini fight between siblings had happened with Sasuke still in his coat and Itachi… still half dressed.

"Welcome back everyone-" Kahlan greets while walking out of the living room before stopping abruptly and soon has a blazing red face… ohh~ I see something interesting~ I soo need Deidara and Sasuke's help for this little… matchmaking.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	107. Chapter 107: Karma

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 107**

_**Note: Karma is an evil laughing bitch.**_

~Kahlan's POV

My eyes are wide seeing Itachi half-naked, and my insides feel like they're about to explode. I should be looking away but I can't. Why can't I look away? No what's an even more scary thought is why do I not want to look away? He looks really…argh no bad thoughts. This is so wrong and embarrassing.

"Get some clothes on," I finally scream in a really high pitch girly voice as I cover my eyes and turn around.

"Sasuke, my clothes now," Itachi says with an almost quiet sigh.

I want to turn around, but I force myself to stand rigid and not look back. Damn, why do I got to be attracted to him? Wait…I'm…what! That can't be possible when did I become attracted to him? No…no…it's more than just attraction but….no I refuse to figure out what it is, this is just all so wrong. Stupid feelings and insides, and stupid Itachi for being so damn…argh NO, I don't like this one bit. I refuse to feel any such emotions and shall shoot them all dead, place them in a chest. I will then proceed to wrap that chest with a bunch of chains then get a huge lock to lock the chest up. Once done I will create a large ocean and chuck the chest into the very deep depths so those feelings can be gone forever. They are not allowed.

"Kahlan," I hear Laura say in a sing-song voice. It sounds like she knows, but that can be true.

"What," I call back, my voice still all high pitchy and girly.

"Itachi is gone," she says. I can hear the grin in her voice.

"Are you sure," I ask not wanting to risk the chance of turning around.

"Yep, yep, yep," comes her reply.

"Okay," I reply but don't turn around. I'm frozen in my spot and I like it that way. It keeps things safe.

"Kahlan," Laura says as there is a tug on my arms. "You can open your eyes again."

"No," I reply with a whine, fighting to keep my hands over my eyes.

Laura giggles and I would glare at her, but my hands stay glued to my eyes. What is she even giggling about anyways? There is nothing giggly about this situation. Argh, I feel like pulling at my hair.

"Fine," I say after a few minutes.

Slowly, and I mean really slowly I remove my hands and open my eyes. Laura is holding hands with Deidara, and while Laura is grinning Deidara looks a bit confused. Good he better stay confused. I give Laura a small glare and she pouts in return. Rolling my eyes I poke her in the forehead and she glares at me which I chuckle at.

"See, I told you it was safe," she says.

"Yeah, yeah," I say crossing my arms letting my body relax.

"Your voice went really high pitch it hurt my ears a little," Laura says with a small pout as she rubs her ear with her free hand.

"Sorry about that," I say with a sheepish grin as I feel my face starting to heat up again.

"Have you not seen something like that happen before, yeah," Deidara asks sounding a bit curious.

"I've seen it in movies a few times but other than that no, not really," I reply somewhat honestly.

Deidara starts laughing and I glare at him. "Looks like you're a bit naive, yeah."

"I am not naïve," I reply while Laura looks back and forth looking confused.

"That's why you freaked out, un." I think he's enjoying taunting me a bit.

Glaring I reply as I cross my arms, "I have seen a naked guy before."

"What," Laura asks with shock and a small blush on her face. The grin on Deidara's face leaves. Yeah that's right I'm not naïve or innocent or whatever else you thought.

"Then why did you react the way you did, yeah?"

"Because it's embarrassing," I reply my voice slightly going higher an octave.

Deidara shakes his head and I just know he doesn't believe my statement from before. Fine, he doesn't have to I don't really care. With a sigh I uncross my arms and run my hand through my hair.

"I'm going to go to bed," I say then yawn. "There's cookies if you want any."

"I want cookies," Laura says and then drags Deidara heading towards the kitchen.

I watch them leave and my eyes widen a bit. Is there something going on between the two of them I don't know about? No…that can't be it but…I think Deidara might have feelings for Laura. Argh, I'll think about this later I need to get some sleep it's been a long day.

As I make it to the second level I walk pass a dressed Itachi. Quickly I avert my eyes away from him feeling my face starting to heat up. So, lowering my head, I speed walk the rest of the way to my room. Once inside I slam the door shut and lean against it while I glare at the wall in front of me. It is time to shoot those stupid weird emotions and get rid of them.

The next morning, I wake up gasping and covered in sweat as my body trembles from the nightmare I had. Taking a deep breath, I take a few minutes to calm down. Getting out of bed, I gather the clothes I'll wear and then head for the bathroom finding it free. For the next hour I just stay in the shower.

"Good morning," I say walking into the dining room.

"Good morning," Laura says walking out of the kitchen with a cup with no Deidara holding her hand. That is when I notice that the dining room is empty.

"Where is everyone," I ask.

"Sasori, Sasuke and Itachi are in the parlor looking through books with a lot of medical looking stuff," Laura replies. "The others left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh," I reply. "Did everyone eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, Konan cooked," she replies with a smile. "She made pancakes."

"Are there any left overs," I ask feeling my stomach growl.

"Yep," Laura replies grinning as she turns and heads into the kitchen. I follow after her. She opens the oven and pulls out a plate with a small stack of pancakes.

"I'll thank Konan when she gets back with everyone," I say with a small smile as I take the plate. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile.

I smile back as I get a fork and a cup of juice. Since I don't really like syrup, I eat my pancakes without it.

_**~Third POV**_

In the parlor Sasori is going over the medical book Sasuke brought home from the library. Sasori has Itachi in the room to ask questions about his illness. He uses some of the hospital supplies and equipment that he stole from the empty almost ruined hospital in town. Thanks to Sasuke, Sasori had all that he needed to be able to cure Itachi.

Meanwhile, as those three are working in the parlor the other remaining members are near the beach fighting against the remainder of Konoha and their two allies. Pein is fighting Jiraiya with all sixth paths while Jiraiya is in sage mode. Deidara is fighting against Gaara. Kakuzu is fighting against Hinata. Konan is fighting against Shizune while Tsunade and Killer Bee are taking care of the wounded and moving them to another location. Meanwhile, the real Naruto was fighting with Hinata as he had clones help everyone else.

The battles last for a seemingly long time, but really are just starting to reach the one hour mark. Gaara uses the sand from the nearby beach to protect the civilians that have been unable to leave the town from Deidara's explosions. This causes Gaara to become weaken and Deidara uses that chance to finish off Gaara. He smirks in victory while holding his limp left arm.

Jiraiya dies not long after Gaara the exact same way he died in the manga. Naruto having witnessing both deaths stands frozen in complete shock and horror. But what really sends Naruto over the edge is when Hinata dies. The pain of their deaths hits him harder than the pain of Sasuke leaving the village. This pain leads to him go into Kyuubi mode and go bat-shit crazy on the Akatsuki members until he reaches eight tails and meets his father Minato.

_**~Kahlan's POV**_

"I know I've been a huge fan of Naruto for years," says some teenage girl on the TV being interviewed by some news man. "I used to say I would love to meet them, but these fans that have decided they wanted to help people who shouldn't exist are downright insane. They're ninjas that don't care about anyone or about the deaths these crazy fans have been making. I'm actually glad that the police have been able to bring an end to the fighting amongst fans throughout the country. Personally, all those fans that were such idiots to do what they have done should be checked into the crazy house."

"And what do you have to say about the fighting still going on in Cape Breeze," asks the news man.

"That I'm sorry those people there have lost so much and I hope it ends soon so they can rebuild their lives," the girl replies.

"Do you think that the President should allow our military to go in and rescue any surviving civilians?"

"Absolutely," the girl replies as if it is the most obvious answer. "But he made his speech and the ninjas haven't broken the deal, which is a surprise from the Akatsuki. I also think he won't risk it because of all the many lives that were lost from the last time they sent people in. To any of the civilians that are still stuck in the town, I hope to God you all will be able to live through the battle between the ninjas."

Sighing, I turn the TV off getting tired of hearing the news. Standing up while running my hand through my hair I try to think of what to do. The parlor is being used for some sort of research going on between Sasori and the Uchiha, so I can't go in there to play on my piano. Laura is taking a nap and everyone else is still out and I'm bored out of my mind.

With another sigh, I go and head up to my room. Inside, I grab my wonderful purple butterfly guitar that is in its case, my music folder, and kick/push my amp out of the room. Leaving the amp at the top of the stairs I go back to the living room placing the music folder on the table and the guitar on the couch. I then rushed upstairs, picked up the amp and head back to the living room.

I set everything up and flip open the music folder. Deciding to work on something new, I go to a blank music sheet and write down lyrics for a good ten minutes. After writing the lyrics, I strum my fingers on the guitar searching for the right note to fit along with the lyrics. The process takes about a couple of hours. After that, I practice singing the song.

"That was good," I hear Laura say as I end the song from G to E minor. I turn to see her take a seat next to me.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile.

"It's true," she replies smiling back before yawning and then starts rubbing her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your nap," I ask as I place the guitar back in its case.

"Yeah," she replies a small pout on her face while continuing to rub her eyes.

"Splash some water on your face it could help," I say getting up. I go and turn off the amp.

"I'm fine," she replies.

"Where's Sasori," comes Konan's voice shouting from out in the hallway.

"They're back," Laura says happily as she jumps up off the couch and makes a dash out of the room with me right behind her.

I almost collide into Laura though when she stops dead in her tracks. I look at Laura to see her hands fly to her mouth and eyes quickly start watering. Looking forward, I see Konan with blood on her from cut wounds and what appears to be burn marks. She is half carry and half dragging a very badly bloodied Deidara. In fact Deidara is bleeding so badly there is a trail of blood leading from the door to where they are standing now.

"Sasori is in the parlor," I reply as I look to the door but don't see Leader and Kakuzu.

"Help me please," Konan asks as she goes to take Deidara to the parlor.

Quickly, I move to Konan's side and help her with Deidara. Laura rushes to the parlor door and opens it for us as we get near. All three males in the room look up. Sasori calmly stands up and points to the large unoccupied round table on the other side of the room.

"Laura go get some hot water and lots of towels," Sasori commands as Konan and I take Deidara to the table.

I don't hear Laura reply, just the sound of her feet as she runs out of the room. Konan and I hoist Deidara on top of the table and carefully lay him down. He doesn't move or make a sound, and my fingers place themselves over his wrist and neck for a pulse.

"He's going to need blood," I say pulling my hands away.

"Someone will have to make a trip to the hospital to get some," Sasori says as he walks over to Deidara and starts to do some medical stuff that I've seen my mother do before.

"Here are the towels and water," Laura says with a very shaky voice. She places the large pile of towels down on one of the nearby chairs and places the large bowl of water in another chair.

"Will he be okay," Laura asks as tears fall from her eyes.

"Maybe," Sasori replies as he grabs a towel and drips it into the water.

"Laura," I say grabbing her face in between my hands and forcing her to look at me. "We need to get blood for Deidara." I glance back at the ninjas behind me then look back at Laura. "He'll make it through this but he's going to need our help."

"I'll help," Laura replies as she starts rubbing her teary eyes.

"Take Itachi and Sasuke with you," Konan says as she takes a seat in one of the other chairs.

"Okay," I reply as I let go of Laura's face. "What is Deidara's blood type?"

"AB," replies Sasori.

"Then there's no need to get blood, we'll just have to the equipment stuff they have for when people give blood and um the stand thingy to hold the bag," I say. "Laura and I can both give our blood."

People with AB blood can receive blood from anyone but can only give blood to other people that have AB and it is the opposite with people of blood type O; just a little fact for anyone who wants to know.

"We'll be back in no time," I say grabbing Laura's hand. "Let's go." With that said Laura and I walk out with the Uchiha brothers and head for the hospital, the whole time I'm wondering where Leader and Kakuzu are and hope they're okay.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Well at least Kahlan has admitted to herself that she is attracted to Itachi. Now if only she wasn't so stubborn.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	108. Chapter 108: Healing

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 108**

_**Note: Your heart skips a beat for only one person.**_

~Laura's POV

Everyone really needs to run I mean really… DO NOT WALK WHEN SOMEONE IS DYING!

"Sassuukeeee~" I whine loudly while walking backwards at a fast pace to face him, he gives me a blank look as I bring my hands up a little to help with my puppy eyes, "can we run there pleaswse, pretty pleaswse," I whine to tug on the unknown heartstrings of his; Sasuke only gives me a blank look before scooping me up in one movement before nodding to his brother as I cling on for safety as he starts sprinting off in a direction I do not know.

"Keep your head down," he says as he jumps onto a branch of a tree as I try my best to keep my head down as he continues to jump from branch to branch like a ninja. I soon see what he means by keep my head down as I see many traps above our heads, all time of bombs and wires. I try my best to stay as small as I can as he soon gets out of the forest and drops down to the floor, I look up to see the back entry of a huge hospital which Sasuke walks into like he… owns it.

"What are we looking for," Sasuke questions as I follow after him through the collapsing hospital, many bits are collapsing inwards and some are collapsing outwards.

"A IV line, some needles and an IV stand I think," I shrug with a nod, I know this stuff from the IV show Scrubs, "I'll know what we need when I see it," I say with a smile as he eyes me for a second before taking a sharp right and opening a room where all the supplies are.

I glance round the room and quickly jog over to the IV lines, two stands, some bags of nothing which are probably for liquids, most likely blood, and some wires that you use to make sure you don't overload it all. It good in a sense since I've only used this IV thing once when I broke my arm by getting hit by a car… yes… people are horrible drivers in London but yeah… I was about fifteen when I got hit so I'm fine now.

I watch as Sasuke walks over to it all and pulls out a scroll which is white with blue lining before placing it on the floor, puts the large stand and wire-y stuff on it before making it go 'poof' into the scroll. I nod my head with a tiny smile as he picks up the scroll before walking out of the room, picking up some bags of liquid, bags of plants and boxes of bandages for some strange reason, maybe he needs them?

"You guys have the stuff?" Kahlan calls from the exit of the hospital as I nod and sprint over to her, dragging my Uchiha with me who doesn't seem to neither mind nor care.

"Yes," I say while waving the scroll slightly as Sasuke has his hands full of boxes and the bags which I do not know what they contain. "Let's go quickly," I say while jumping my chakra to my feet and jumping up onto the tree branch unsteadily before steadying myself on the thin branch.

"The trick is to land on a thick branch and to push your chakra off of the branch after you stick to it for a second," Itachi calls up to the branch as I nod my head and kick off of the branch and unsteadily jumping onto the next one, it takes me a few minutes to get the chakra right and the landing another couple of minutes but I soon get the gist of it.

I soon come across the trap covered area and carefully land and jump with caution till I get out of the area and start sprinting home, pushing chakra as I do it which only seems to wear myself out more.

By the time I get to the house, I'm breathing heavily and my side hurts a lot, a lot-lot-LOT!

I lean against the door for a second only for it to be opened and I fall flat onto the floor, my nose hitting the floor first.

"Owwwieeeee!" I whine while sitting up from the floor and painfully rub my nose; that really-REALLY hurt! I slowly look up and see Sasori at the door, his arms on his hips while giving me an unimpressed look. "Do not sass me Sasori; I tree ran here for the first time," I say with a small huff and puff as he shrugs his shoulders and walks inside, I quickly follow after him even if my lungs are killing me. I give Konan a smile as I see her bandaging herself up in the parlour but what really hurts my heart… is Deidara lying on one of the parlour sofas; he looks really-really-super pale.

I rub my eyes a little as Sasori stands beside a chair and mentions me to sit in it as I pass him the scroll which he opens as soon as he gets it.

"This does look like the Intravenous therapy or the 'drip' in the text book," he says while picking up one of the needles which is attached to a IV bag before turning to me and pulls my dress shirt sleeve up, causing me to tremble a little at the huge giant needle in his hands… needle… this brings back memories when he has the needle with the purple stuff in it. "This isn't going to hurt at all," he says as I eye the needle carefully before nodding my head a little, putting my trust in Sasori as I clench my eyes shut only to feel a very painful stab into my vein!

"Ouch! You said it wasn't going to hurt!" I yell at him as he puts the needle in a little more before rubbing my skin carefully with some wool before taping the needle onto my arm.

"I lied," he says without an emotion as I use my free hand to rub my eyes, tears forming in them again. "for future information… what blood type are you," Sasori asks as I put my other hand down and watch Sasori as he holds my hand, making my IV-ed hand clench and unclench slowly as I feel a little dizzy.

"Negative AB," I say while putting my face into my other hand, feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. I get the blood type from my parents; my Mum is also negative AB while my dad is negative AO, no idea what my siblings are… I think my brother is positive AO like my dad and I also think that my sister, Angela is negative A meaning two As so it's positive AA… I know my blood type from when I got hit by the car; my mum gave her blood to me since we have the same blood type.

"A good match for Deidara then," he says with a nod before slowly removing the needle from my arm before putting a piece of wool on the spot where the needle was before taping that wool onto my arm, "stay seated while your body adjusts to the loss of blood," he says while doing some crazy stuff with the IV wire before taking the IV stand with him over to the sofa which is opposite me. I watch him replace the needle in the IV before slowly placing it into Deidara's wrist like he did with me but with… in the middle of my arm.

I rub my eyes a little as Sasori checks Deidara's wrist and neck before nodding.

"His pulse is slowly getting stronger," he says before taping the IV to his wrist and putting his arm back into the most comfortable position for Dei. I smile softly as I see Itachi, Sasuke and Kahlan walk through the Parlour door slightly out of breath.

"We're back," Kahlan says with a small smile before sitting down and I watch as Sasori picks up the other IV stand before walking over to Kahlan, "I'm ready," she says with a tiny smile before taking off her coat and sitting back down, "I've donated blood before," she says while positioning her arm the way Sasori put mine as he nods and slowly pricks the needle into her vein which makes me look back to Deidara, his colour is slowly coming back and he doesn't look very pale right now… which is very good.

I slowly look up as I see Konan with a glass of orange juice with a small smile; she looks fine now though Konan has some bruising all over her arm and a small bruise over her right eye.

"Thank you," I say while slowly taking the cup, my head feeling a little light headed as I take the cup and slowly drink the juice before giving it back to her. "Are you feeling okay Konan?" I ask as she blinks her eyes for a second before nodding her head softly.

"I'm fine; this is nothing to what has happened in the past," she says with a smile before saying something that has been bugging me since she got back with Deidara.

"Leader… Pein and Kakuzu aren't coming back… are they," I ask while feeling my eyes tear up a bit as her eyes shadow over a little before nodding her head softly, her eyes a little watery before blinking them once and they seem normal again. I give her a small smile before giving her a quick hug which she returns automatically.

She soon pulls away while giving a small sad smile before walking off and over to the kitchen, opening the door before widely before going off into it.

With a deep breath, I slowly steady myself off of my chair before walking to the sofa and slowly sitting down beside it. I rub my eyes a little as tears start to water in my eyes as I smile a tiny bit, Deidara seems to be getting a lot of colour back into him and I can see him steadily breathing, meaning he is getting better.

I look up as I hear Sasori walk beside me and remove the empty bag from the IV line thingy before doing some weird stuff… before putting another bag of blood into the line; I watch the line as the blood flows down the tube and to Deidara's wrist… I have no idea how long the bag has been empty.

"Once this bag is empty, I'll check on him," Sasori says before sitting down beside me, slowly turning to face me as I slowly do the same.

"What are you doing," Kahlan questions while watching as Sasori watching me for a second before talking.

"Your chakra nature is water, am I correct," he asks as I slowly nod my head, where is this going? "You have a good chance of learning medical Ninjutsu; I'll teach you this one, Mystical Palm Technique," he says while showing me his hand as it glows blue for a split second before disappearing.

"Isn't Mystical Palm Technique the one that heals your wounds," I ask which makes me get stared at before I add, "Sakura used it on Kahlan before," I add as he nods his head before holding my hand up before letting it go.

I see Kahlan nod as well, probably remembering the jutsu, "I remember," she says as I nod as well, see I am not lying! Meanie!

"All you need to do it level your chakra right to speed up the cell's natural healing process but the amount of chakra depends on how dire the wound is," he says before pulling out a kunai and pricks my finger causing me to wince at the burning feeling.

"Send a small amount of Chakra into your prick, and remember the feeling of the healing, once you remember that feeling you should be able to heal any wound since Kisame had trained you well in chakra control.

I nod slowly and flow a small amount of charka to my other finger before letting it hover above the prick which bleeds and flows slowly down my finger.

"More chakra," he says as I ever so slowly add chakra till I get a funny feeling in my chakra and in my cut, I watch as the cut slowly heals before my eyes as I blink my eyes… that was a weird feeling in my chakra and my cut. "Do you remember that feeling," he asks as I nod my head slowly before he stands up and pulls up Deidara's shirt to his chest, making my face burn up and I avert my eyes away, I'm blushing I can feel it. "Oi don't look away," he says as I close my eyes a little while looking back, there is a huge gash on Deidara's side where it looks like something zapped him… maybe a chakra weapon or something. "Heal this wound, it will speed up his healing," Sasori says like it's very easy as I nod slowly and place my hand slowly onto his side, flinching while doing so.

I take a very deep breath before closing my eyes and remembering the weird warm feeling I got when my chakra healed the small prick on my finger. It takes me a second to gather the chakra needed and I slowly hover my hand over the wound with chakra covering my hand, it takes me a few moments to build up the chakra to the right level till the warm feeling comes again and I keep it at that level while opening one hand.

I stop slowly as the wound closes up and I feel so tired now, my chakra feels like it's almost all gone now.

"That's good," he says as he pulls Deidara's shirt back down as I stare at Deidara for a couple of minutes, his colour is finally, mostly back and I notice he has a split lower lip and a bruise appearing to the side of his right eye as well as a small cut where the bruise is coming from.

"Laura you should take another nap," Kahlan says with a small smile from the sofa opposite me, she has a cup of juice while Itachi is standing beside her, holding her shoulder to keep her steady as she looks a tiny bit pale, probably from the blood loss as well.

"I… will," I say slowly while slowly grabbing Deidara's un-IV-ed hand which is limp, in his sleep. I lean my head on his arm but soon I am picked up by Sasuke which causes me to struggle a little in protest, "Nuuu," I say sternly in protest while giving Sasuke puppy eyes which seem to work since he sighs and puts me down on the spare part of the sofa, it's quite big since I can lie down and spread out on it.

I yawn a little while using Deidara's shoulder as a small, slightly comfortable pillow while holding onto his un-IV-ed hand with both of mine, bringing it up to my chest as I hold his hand near my heart, Deidara you are not leaving me now… no… you promised you wouldn't leave me… you promised me you wouldn't… you promised.

My mind soon clouds over with sleep as I slowly close my eyes.

"Night Laura," I hear Kahlan call as I yawn a little and murmur a night, giving Deidara's hand a small squeeze before curling up a bit into him.

But what really makes me blush right now… is his hand slowly closing round my smaller ones. My heart starts to speed up as I hear it in my ears and my face heats up a bit more. Pushing it all to the side, I let my sleep take over, hearing Sasori say something about 'letting them sleep' before footsteps leave the room, probably Sasori's'. With one last yawn, I finally drift off to sleep, cradling Deidara's hand to my heart as I slowly drift off again.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	109. Chapter 109: Undone

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 109**

_**Note: There is no pause in life, no time-outs in war.**_

~Kahlan's POV

Sitting at the dining room table, I stare off into space while mindlessly stirring the spoon in my tea. Leader and Kakuzu are now on the list of the dead. I don't know about Konoha, but I'm sure almost all of them are dead too. How much longer does this have to last? Must they really keep this up until everyone on both sides is dead? I…I don't want anyone else to die. Then there's Laura, I'm sure she feels something for Deidara whatever it is, and if Deidara was to ever depart from this world I don't know how well she would be able to handle it.

A tear slides down my face and I quickly wipe it away. I'm becoming so afraid that we'll both lose everyone we care about on both sides. I…I just want this to stop. This…being in the middle sucks.

Sighing, I look down at the cold tea. Knowing I need fluids in me because of giving away my blood I chug down the tea when really I don't want it. Finishing it I go to the kitchen and place the cup into the sink and stare at the door leading to the backyard.

I shouldn't do any type of work, but I usually feel fine after giving blood. Well for the first few minutes I'm a bit dizzy, but once that passes I always feel fine. It's settled then, I shall tear up the yard now.

Grabbing a box of pocky and a few bottles of water I head outside. Once out in the yard I place the pocky and water down then I go to the shed, put on some garden gloves, grab the shovel, spray paint then back out into the sun I go. Placing the paint down, I get to work on digging up the yard to look for the money my grandfather left behind. One it gives me something to do, two keeps me from thinking about everything but the task at hand, and three…well I'm still thinking of a reason.

For the rest of the day I'm digging up holes searching for the money. When I find it, I place it back then spray paint an X so later I can get the money for when the war is over. When dinner time rolls around I just drop it all and go to make dinner.

As I'm making dinner I realize that there are not a lot of mouths to feed. There won't be much bickering at the table, or joking and laughter. It really hits home the fact of how small our…family has gotten, and I just know this isn't the end of losing the people we care about no matter how much I wish it was.

"Dammit," I mumble as I wipe away the tears before they fall into the soup.

"Are you okay," I hear Itachi ask.

"I'm fine," I reply stirring the soup. "I'm just thinking about…stuff. Dinner will be done in a couple of minutes."

He says nothing and I don't say anything else. Then a moment later I feel his hand on my shoulder and I stop stirring the soup. Slowly, I look up at him only to see him all blurry. I feel his hand wipe away the tears.

"I'm going to be fine," I say with a sniffle, pulling away to turn back to the food.

Itachi says nothing, but starts pulling other stuff out of the cabinets. I look at him a bit confused but continue with the soup. It takes me a moment to realize that he's helping and adding more to eat with dinner. Turning away I slightly scowl at the soup just so I can keep myself from smiling.

"What are you making," I ask as I turn the burner off and remove the pot of chicken noodle soup.

"Tuna sandwiches," he replies.

I nod in reply and help drain the tuna cans. When finished with the cans I let him finish with the dish while I get the bowls and spoons out. Placing soup into the bowls, I go and set the table. I wait for Itachi to bring out the sandwiches before informing everyone that dinner is done.

Konan and Sasuke are the only ones that go to the dining room. With Itachi's help I bring dinner to Laura and Deidara since Deidara is not allowed to leave the room unless it is to use the bathroom, and well Laura wasn't leaving his side.

Dinner was quiet and the nights following for the rest of the week were quiet as well. Konan and Deidara spent the week recovering from their battle. Sasori along with the Uchiha brothers were busy doing some medical stuff that they won't let anyone in on. Laura spent a majority of her time with Deidara. As for me…I was treasure hunting.

As of now, we are all outside. The sun is hidden behind dark storm clouds. There's a slight chill to the air, but not so bad you have to wear a sweater or long sleeve shirt.

"Laura," Konan says as she looks back and forth between Laura and I. "Kahlan, you two will be staying here."

"By ourselves," Laura asks with a frown.

"Hai," Konan replies.

"Where are you all going," I ask looking from her to the remaining members fearing the answer.

"To battle the rest of Konoha," replies Sasori.

"No," Laura says as she goes and wraps her arms around Deidara and Konan. "Don't leave."

"I'll come back, yeah," Deidara says as he wraps an arm around her.

"We must go," Konan says with a small frown.

"We'll come with," I say.

"No, un," Deidara says slightly narrowing his eyes.

"The two of you must stay here," Konan says. "The battlefield is not meant for the two of you."

"Stay please," Laura says as she looks up with puppy eyes.

"I can't, but I will come back, yeah."

"You promise," she asks as her eyes start watering up.

With a grin Deidara replies, "I promise, yeah."

Laura and Deidara hug and I look away feeling as if I shouldn't be watching. Sasuke shakes his head and looks away. Sasori gives them a minute of hugging then pulls Deidara away. I give Sasori a small glare for doing that but say nothing.

Laura gives them all a hug while I just stay back. There's something in the air like a warning. No, not a warning…more like it is trying to foretell something that is going to happen soon. Whatever it is, it has a hold of my heart as I fear the outcome.

"Wait," I call out as they start to walk off.

"We must leave now," Sasori says.

My feet take one step then another and then the next thing I know I'm running towards the group. It feels like a goodbye which makes my eyes burn with unshed tears. Konan is the first one I hug tightly. My throat seems to close up as she returns the hug.

After a moment, I go to Deidara. There was no way I was going to give him a hug, I don't care for him that much. So instead I give a very small smile and punch him in the arm. He glares but then smirks and punches my arm back.

"I promise I'll be kicking your ass if you hurt Laura," I say sternly.

"I'm not going to do anything, yeah."

Rolling my eyes I go over to Sasori. He just gives me this bored look and I just stand there. With a sigh I give him a small nod and he returns it. With a small smile I give him a one arm hug with a few inches in between us. He sighs but returns the hug.

After Sasori I go over to Itachi. Crossing my arms I just glare at him for the moment, a pathetic glare. I look down at the ground to blink back tears then look back at him. Removing my arms from my chest, I wrap them around him. For a moment he stands there but then returns the hug and that really makes it feel like this is goodbye and a few tears escape.

I wipe away the tears and pull away. "You may be a confusing individual," I say, my voice slightly cracking. "But you're not that bad of a person."

For a single second the corner of his lips move up but then go back in place. Turning away from him I look at Sasuke. He has a slightly annoyed look on his face with his arms crossed. With a grin I ruffle his hair and he glares at me which makes me chuckle.

"Learn to smile a little bit," I say.

"Hn," he replies swatting my hand away.

"Right back at you," I reply as I go and stand beside Laura. "You all be careful."

Deidara makes a clay bird and jumps on it along with Sasori. Konan and the Uchiha brothers take off running. Grabbing Laura's hand, I pull her into the house then shut the door.

"Go get your sword," I say.

"Why," she asks sounding confused as she wipes away tears.

"We are not staying here," I reply as we rush up the stairs.

"But we don't know where they're going to be at," Laura replies.

"We'll make clones," I reply as we reach the second floor. "The clones will look over town while we head for the beach."

"Okay," Laura replies with a nod and heads to her room.

In my room I start looking for my sais and the hidden blade. I don't find them where I left them and start searching all over the place only to come up empty handed. I walk out into the hallway and go to Laura's room to see her door open as she's looking for her sword.

"You can't find your weapon either," I ask.

"No," she replies pouting.

"Damn," I say. I gather my chakra then do the hand sign to make two clones. "Help search for our weapons."

They nod in reply and then take off. Laura does the same. With our clones looking, we also start looking around the house. It takes us about thirty minutes even with our clones to find our weapons in Leaders room along with the manga. I hand Laura her sword as I put on the hidden blades and sais.

"Okay," I say turning to the clones. "You guys split up to look over town while the two of us head to the beach." They salute the two of us and then take off running. Turning to Laura I ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replies with a nod.

Grabbing hold of her hand, we head down the stairs and out of the house. Once outside I start running in the direction I saw them all leave. We both place chakra in are feet to make us move faster staying away from the trees so not to get caught up in any traps.

There is this fear in my heart that won't leave. I keep trying to get us to run faster, but it just feels like we're going so slow and the grip fear has on my heart tightens. It doesn't help that sometimes I stop so I can reconstruct what the town look like in my mind so that I can remember which direction we have to go.

While running, the heavens above decide to open up as lightening splits across the sky. Within seconds we are soaked to the bone and we push more chakra into our feet. I stumble when I start receiving memories from one of my clones. Laura looks at me bring us to a stop.

"Tsunade has killed Sasori," I say. Laura frowns and I squeeze her hand. "Tsunade and Killer Bee are on the other side of town fighting Deidara and Konan now. I don't know where Shizune, Naruto or the Uchiha brothers are at."

"What if they are fighting somewhere else," Laura asks. "What are we going to do?"

Running my hand through my wet hair I pull us under a tree. What are we going to do? I look over in the direction of where Konan, Deidara, Tsunade and Killer Bee are at. Though I would like to also know where the others are at, I don't want us splitting apart.

Turning back to Laura, I once again run my hand through my hair. Giving a small smile I reply, "We go to Konan and Deidara."

"Okay," Laura replies with a small smile.

"We'll need a car," I say looking around the street. "It's too far to run."

"I don't like cars," Laura whines.

"Yeah and it doesn't help that I'm actually afraid to drive," I reply with a sigh. "We'll just have to run then."

Laura nods and the two of us take off running in the direction where Konan and Deidara are at. The rain continues to beat down causing me to shiver. Lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up the dark world.

"My clone found the brothers, Naruto and Shizune are at the beach," Laura says a few minutes later.

"Okay," I reply with a nod, happy to hear that they're all okay. I bring my free hand up into the hand sign to dismiss my other clone. Laura does the same.

We run without any breaks, the rain drenches our clothes weighing us down. I can't believe how large this town really is, but I never did have a good enough reason to go all over town. Argh, would it just stop raining already.

After a while of running Laura tugs on my hand. I look back at her to see her bottom lip trembling as she points forward. I look to where she's pointing to see a bright light shaped as a giant person in the area we're going.

"No," Laura yells as the light spreads and she starts running forward. "You promised!"

"Laura," I say trying to pull her back.

"No," she continues to yell as I pull her over behind a building.

I don't know what's going on but I know an explosion when I see one. Being out in the open from the type of force that will be putting out could possibly turn our insides into jelly. In addition, I have no idea how far that explosion leads to so the building will give some protection.

"He promised," Laura cries and I hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I say, choking the words out. "I'm so sorry."

Laura clings onto my shirt, screaming and crying. My own tears mix with the rain as all I can do is hug her. I don't know what happen but from Laura's reaction it must mean that Deidara is dead, and with the size of the explosion anyone around got taken with him. That means Konan, Tsunade and Killer Bee are gone.

"I'm so sorry," I choke out repeating-ly. I wasn't fast enough for the both of us to get there to stop what happen. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeat the words over and over again crying along with Laura. Our friends…our family…almost all of them are gone.

"Come on," I say, my voice cracking a bit as I slightly pull away. "I know it hurts, but right now there's still a chance to save the others." Laura shakes her head. My voice cracks more as I reply while sniffling, "We have too."

Oh Lord, I hope we can make it in time to save the others.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy with school, finishing up all the homework. On the plus side I am on break for a month so yeah.**

**Anyways, we both hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts and for reviewing, it means a lot to us. Please stay tuned for the next update and once again thank you. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


	110. Chapter 110: Over

1zara-uchiha1 and I don't own the Naruto cast or anything else you might recognize. 1zara-uchiha1 owns Laura and I own Kahlan. Together we own the plot.

P.S. Information about the sequel as well as the summery at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 110**

_**Note: Everything must come to an end, sooner more than later.**_

~Laura's POV

"We have too," Kahlan says as I still feel tears fall down my cheeks… he lied, he left… he's never coming back… never… ever… "Laura… I know it hurts, but… I'm sure Deidara… wouldn't want you crying," she says as I hiccup a little, rubbing my eyes as tears won't stop falling.

Kahlan… is right.

I nod my head softly as I continue to hiccup and my tears won't stop falling… sorry Dei… they won't stop.

"Let's go, now," Kahlan says while taking my hand and leading me towards the beach, I hear a lot of crashes and blasts from the beach, meaning that Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi are there.

I have to take a second stop every few miles as my heart grips and my lungs sting as well; my body still hasn't recovered from Konan and Deidara's… deaths… I don't think I… will.

I rub my eyes a little more as tears still continue to fall; I have no control at all over them.

As we sprint through the town I cannot help but think back to the days when we were all back at the apartment and at the house, there was no war, no struggles and no… okay sometimes no fights along members or Kahlan against any members.

What I really miss though is… Kisame's training sessions and Deidara and I watching movies or playing some video games and… a cranky leader… he was kinder scary and funny at the same time. His threats were scary but it was pretty funny and… I promise to myself and everyone… I will not forget these memories… anime characters, living people or dead people… I won't forget any of them.

I rub my eyes one last time as I feel my tears slowly stopping and look up from the ground to see the beach in the distance, smoke and fire flaming the buildings around the beach.

I really hope Itachi and Sasuke… Naruto and Shizune too are not hurt or worse… dead. I really hope they would stop and stop killing one another… I really don't want anyone else to die… I really don't. And… I haven't saved anyone either… sorry sensei… this promise is really hard to keep.

"Nii-san!" a scream pierces the air as we stop beside the entry of the beach and I am frozen in my spot… Shizune… has a kunai right through Itachi's heart… Itachi is holding Sasuke at arm's length while Sasuke seems to be shaking, his skin is pale and he looks like he's crying as well. It looks like Shizune was aiming at Sasuke rather than Itachi. "Nii…-san," he says through here as Itachi coughs a little, spitting out blood which drops to the floor and stains the ground.

"Itachi!" Kahlan yells while running forwards but is held back by a Naruto clone as I am sure the real Naruto is the one staring at the scene in the shock, his eyes shaking while his body trembles. "NO!" Kahlan yells while pushing against Naruto, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looks at Itachi who only smiles a little while looking to Sasuke, whispering something to him which results in his eyes widening a little more while grinding his teeth together, whispering something back to Itachi who looks to us both before smiling.

"It was nice meeting you girls, gomenasai, Laura, Kahlan," he says while closing his eyes before opening them again, his eyes a little pale as I see him look to Kahlan who is still crying, he seems to whisper something to Kahlan with a smile as Kahlan rubs her eyes a little as he smiles and like that… Itachi… disappears in steam and smoke… like everyone else.

A few tears escape from my eyes as Kahlan falls to her knees slowly, covering her mouth as tears start and continue to fall, sobbing as she hiccups a little.

I quickly kneel down beside Kahlan as she starts crying more and more, unable to complete her sentences.

"W-Why… e-e-e-everyone… g-gone," she stumbles as I slowly pull Kahlan into a warm hug, everyone is leaving… Naruto, Sasuke and Shizune are the only ones left.

"You…" I hear Sasuke say as I look up slowly to see him pulling out his sword from his waist, his eyes are now dark and seem to be twisted with… umm… hate maybe?

"Shizune!" I yell as I watch with fear as Sasuke stabs her heart, pulling it out quickly before also stabbing her stomach, tears no longer running from his eyes. I watch in fear again as he twists the sword in her stomach which causes her to cough up blood and soon turn into the mixture of smoke and stream.

Naruto soon walks in front of us with a small glare as Sasuke glares at Naruto, his eyes still shadowed over as Naruto uses the clone beside him and starts to create a rasengan.

"Naruto,"

"Sasuke,"

They say each other's names before Naruto runs at Sasuke with his rasengan ready while Sasuke jumps up into the air while doing an awesome looking back flip before landing on the sea… yes landing… with chakra.

"Kahlan… you okay?" I ask as she nods slowly and softly into my shirt before leaning away, her eyes all puffy and red while mine are probably the same right now.

"They are fighting," she says while watching Sasuke swing at Naruto with his sword which is blocked by his kunai and I watch the sparks fly. The rain continues to fall from the sky like tears and the lightning flashes again, lighting up the sea and the two guys who are fighting on it. Lightning strikes on the surface of the water causing a small wave to form, it also knocks the two over as the lightning is enhancing the wave but they both dodge it with ease.

"Guys! Stop it! Please!" I yell while tears start to stream down my face, Kahlan holds me close as they both create their signature moves and clash together, creating a large explosion which shakes the earth and sends the two flying apart from one another.

"…" Kahlan seems to watch in silence as I feel my eyes filling up with tears before they flow down my cheeks, they won't stop… they… are killing each other… please… don't.

"Please! Stop it!" I yell as my voice starts to break a little, my body trembling while watching them run at one another, weapons ready, "please…-hiccup-… please… stop…" I murmur softly while hiccupping a little, my eyes burning as more sparks are thrown, more waves are broken and more blood is spilled into the ocean.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

They yell as they are both covered with cuts, wounds, burns and are glaring at one another. The fights seems to last forever as my body still continues to tremble as they both are creating their Jutsus then I notice something about the chidori and rasengan… the rasengan is turning a yellow-ish orange red while Sasuke's chidori has sparks of black in it… these are the final Jutsus… I can feel it.

"NO!" I yell while staggering to my feet but fall back down as the two run at each other, yelling.

"NAAARUUUUTOOOO!"

"SAAASSSUKEEEEEE!"

They both yell as I cover my mouth, tears start to run a little but I feel like I'm out of tears. The two soon clash and soon an orb of black covers them from all the chakra used in the Jutsus.

I clench my hands as the orb soon becomes so big that it reaches the clouds and the lightning strikes the orb, causing lightening to circle around it for a few seconds before it blasts open, hitting Kahlan and I with a powerful wind which knocks us both onto our backs.

I groan a little while opening my eyes as I see the clouds slowly opening up to the sunshine. The dark black clouds slowly disappearing as the sunshine's brightly in my face and over my body.

I slowly lift my hand up to cover the light till my eyes widen, I quickly sit up and look to the ocean… nothing… absolutely nothing.

No Naruto… no Sasuke… just… the sun setting.

"Kahlan," I murmur softly as she slowly sits up, holding her head before looking round slowly at the ocean and beach.

"Are they…" she questions as I slowly curl up into a ball and nod my head softly… yep… they are gone… really gone.

I feel more and more tears fall down my cheeks as I remember the memories which hurt so much… it really hurts. The Akatsuki… Kisame-sensei and Deidara… Hinata and Naruto… everyone… they are all gone… I… don't know what to do now.

"We should go back to the house," Kahlan says with a soft voice as I continue to stare at the sea in front of me… everyone is gone… they aren't coming back… sensei… D…Deidara… no one… is coming… no matter how much I cry… they aren't coming back.

"Yeah…" I say softly while standing up and slowly regaining my balance. I take Kahlan's hand as she gives me the faintest of smiles as I give her a tiny one back, letting her drag me back to the house… well… tomorrow is coming… no doubt… we will have to continue but… thanks everyone… it was really nice… knowing you all.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**And that concludes the chapter as well as the story. Yep that's right this is the last chapter. But look on the bright side, there is a sequel. Here is the information on the sequel.**

* * *

**The title of the sequel is Dummy's Guide to Living and Surviving in the Ninja World. It will have the same genres as this story had. Not sure how many chapters. There will be more Deidara and Laura scenes and interactions, same with Kahlan and Itachi. Each chapter will begin with a note just like this did. Updates are being debated for twice a week or daily, but we will be posting the sequel this Monday so be on the lookout for it. Now if you want the summary for the story here it is:**

**Laura and I wake up in the world of ninjas. I won't lie and say I'm not happy because I am, but there are some problems. One problem is will we go back to our world? Heck I'm not even sure I would want to go back. Then there's the fact that all of the great nations are teaming up with the Akatsuki to fight against a common enemy. As for love, well that's a tricky subject.**

* * *

**Well, thank you for everyone who has read, review and/or added this story to their favorites/alerts. This was a fun journey and we are glad to have shared this story with all of our fans. We both hope that you not only enjoyed this chapter but the story as well. Once again thank you, it means a lot to us that you gave this story a chance. Please stay tuned for the sequel where we will meet again. Reviews are much appreciated and loved; until next time. ^.^**


End file.
